Presenting … Lucas Danes?
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: LL ship! little of father daughter Rory Luke but mainly JAVA CHAPTER 50 of the epic saga. What if Luke had taken Rory to her Debutante Ball instead, and the domino effect it would have on Season 2!I hope you can forgive my absence long enough to RR.
1. I Need A Hero

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 **

**(BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!)  
A part of The Woulda Shoulda Coulda Series: The GilmoreGirl1979 edition  
(Also Available the LuvzAFunEthing edition, I'm cross-promoting that way! )  
accept no substitutes **

**Rating: haven't done this for a while... let's say PG-13? Because we CAN CAN CAN! (yes, Moulin Rogue)**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Hi! this is your friendly disclaimer I don't own, No Harm No Sue. WE just use the Gilmore Girls dolls during our slumber parties…. It's fun (shirtless Luke: with coffee pouring action, and the "Fry it and Buy it" Luke's Diner Play Set sold separately!) dialogue BORROWED from 2.06 - Presenting Lorelai Gilmore (written by Sheila R. Lawrence directed by Chris Long) Some Dialogue and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979 (It's more Fun THAT WAY!).**

**OY, WITH THE INCESSENT A/Ns ALREADY:  
A/N: I thought we could use some LL goodness in light of … AHEM, shall we say recent events; which I will refrain on commenting on since my close friends have heard my rants already… and since many of you may know my mind on the subject already … (Luvz, Pink, Gcmel, jo jo, Kris)  
Oh who am I kidding! This is also to twist the knife in the bastard's gut! (HEY ! I finally found my theme…. Snap Snap Snap )**

**A/N2: I know this is very verbatim eppy to start… but I needed to set the scene exposition what-not, okay? (waits for silent approval) …Okay, and the first change IS in the first scene and the story sorta of builds around that… more deviation in the next chap... you can enjoy my witty commentary on the situation... I promise! enjoy RR appreciated…**

**Deep thought of the day! (dedicated to GCMEL):  
-even the smallest pebble can make big ripples in a pond  
(TJ: now that's something there?)  
When you start to read this, it may seem very eppy heavy, but imagine a pond, and said pebble (the change.the question) NO wait I've got a better image…. Okay imagine Jess on the lake's bridge… okay… and Luke pushes him into the lake (A- I told you I watched the dvds over and over.. and B-jess is now the pebble, ) and has been cast in to said lake. The further the water waves away from the pebble/sopping Jess, the bigger and bigger the ripples are, the more apparent the change is to the whole situation. Just give this fic a chance.(did you like that gcmel?)**

**_Summary: The Question(aka pebble, aka JESS into the lake..):  
What if Chris couldn't make it to Rory's Debutante Ball?(would we really have been surprised?) Once again inspired by my incessant Yelling at the TV while watching my SEASON 2 DVDs….. and the rantings that come out of my mouth. (Luvz, can you hear me?)_**

**Dedicated to Luvz, whose having a rough patch (we're working through it!) with the not so happy LL moments recently (100 and 101) … faith baby… all will be well in the end… may this 'woulda' cheer you up!**

**Gcmel: (If reading author's notes is wrong, I don't wanna be right! LMAO) If you love the A/Ns you should see the live show! (WITH VOICE INTONATION AND EVERYTHING-THAT'S JUST NUTS!)  
I soooo missed you too, I'm sorry for withdrawal pains.. and yes, I DO write funny cute witty A/Ns to be read(why they are soooo long); I'm glad someone is enjoying them.. though I'm sure many of you just skip over them to get to the "Good Stuff" lol thank you gcmel, for taking the time to read the side splitting fun… I TRY…WINK.. email soon! PS ANDif you like the authors notes, you'll love my disclaimers…(why does everything sound like a commercial slogan? LOL)**

**Jeep girl(a spoiler fan of easy virtue, WINK! ) Sorry for the loss of your… 259, rant to me any time (I rhymed) … and yes I am still writing wouldas, Oh look, here's one RIGHT NOW, … ENJOY!**

**IT WAS: Presenting Lorelai Gilmore**

**IS NOW: Presenting … Lucas Danes?**

**By Gilmoregirl1979  
A woulda shoulda coulda**

**A/N4: in ASP's world… that is how it could have happened… BUT HOW ABOUT THIS?**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 1:  
I Need A Hero **

Thursday Evening (Day one)

Rory Gilmore entered the kitchen, took a deep breath, and announced to her mother, "I'm coming out."

"Out of what?" Lorelai distantly asked, a bit confused since her mind was engrossed in her business school studies.

"Out into society," Rory clarified as she sat down at the table with Lorelai.

Lorelai wanted to laugh, "What are you talking about?" still rewriting her notes.

"I went to Grandma's house after school."

Now with a reference in hand, Lorelai's head shot toward her daughter, now knowing where this maybe going. "Okay, right away, BAD." The final word was punctuated with wide eyes, _Have I taught her nothing!_

Rory continued her story. "And, her DAR friends were all there and they were talking about this debutante ball that's being thrown."

"Oh no," _if only patricide was legal, GAH! Wait that could back fire… _

"And when I got back from Grandpa's office, they all invited me out onto the patio."

Lorelai now voiced her worst fears "No, no, no, please tell me you did not go out onto the patio."

"I went out onto the patio," she stated matter of factly, because that is what happened.

_NO,_ "Ugh, Rory, that's like accepting the position as the drummer in Spinal Tap."

"Before I knew it, Grandma was telling me how important it is for a person to be properly presented to society …"

_I've heard this speech, multiple times._ "Ugh!"

"And how every young girl dreams of this day ... "

_That's what they all say,_ "Agh!"

"And how there are flowers…"

_This is not happening to my little girl._ Lorelai rolled her eyes …"Oh Lord!" shaking her head.

"And music …"

"Please!" she elongated,_ OH GOD! Flash Backs!_

"…And cake."

Snapped out of her dismay "Oh yeah, the cake's actually good," with a smile.

"And before I knew it, Grandma was bringing out your old dress and I was trying it on and…" Lorelai got up from the table to get the phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of this." she began to dial, _No daughter of mine will be brain washed, thank you very much_!

"Mom, wait."

In disbelief Lorelai began her rant. "I swear, there is nothing in the world my mother is better at than getting someone to agree to something that in any other universe, they would never ever consider."

"Mom." Rory still tried to get Lorelai's attention.

Ignoring her daughter Lorelai continued. "I am still convinced she had something to do with Lily Tomlin doing that movie with John Travolta."

Rory finally took the phone away, "I'm doing this," Rory confirmed.

"Why?" Lorelai completely not understanding,_ Who is this child that I thought I had birthed and reared._

"Because you should've seen the look on Grandma's face when she asked me. It's just really, really important to her."

" But. . ." Lorelai began to argue.

Now it was Rory's turn to ignore. " Now if it's that important to her, and it's not that important to me, then why shouldn't I do it?"

"Rory, do you now what a coming out party says?"

"It says I'm a woman now," Rory responded simply.

_Oh my poor deluded girl_ "No. It says, 'Hi, I'm Rory. I'm of good breeding and marriageable age, and I will now parade around in front of young men of similarly good breeding and marriageable age so they can all take a good long look at me.'"

"You're exaggerating."

"No, it's like animals being up for bid at the county fair, except sheep don't wear hoop skirts."

"Look, I promised, but you don't have to be apart of it if you don't want to."

"No, no, if you wanna do it, I'll help. It's just weird. This is all the stuff I ran away from. I just assumed you'd be running with me."

"Well, I would, but I heard debutantes don't run. Something about the heels."

Lorelai sighed, "All right then. If you're sure, where do we start? Uh, let's see. Well, you have a dress. You need a dowry, I guess." Grabbed the porcelain cow centerpiece, that was currently Lorelai's favorite, from the table; and set it in front of Rory. "There you go. And uh, you'll need shoes, hose, gloves, some mice, a dog, a pumpkin." Lorelai noticed Rory's new expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Frowning at the requirement handbook in her hand.

"Rory", In her best fess up tone.

"Oh, no, it just says that your father is supposed to present you at the ceremony."

"Oh,"" _right, right, CRAP!_

Rory shrugged it off, "Whatever, its no big deal. I can get someone else to do it. Grandpa probably."

"Rory."

"Or Taylor."

_OH PLEASE! _"Okay?"

_Last resort!_ "Or the cable guy looked pretty friendly last week. Maybe he has a tux."

"Hand me the phone."

"I was kidding about the cable guy. What are you doing?"

Lorelai strained to remember the last valid number of Rory's Dad, he's changed them quite a bit. "Look Missy, there are plenty of things that should weird you out about coming out, but inviting your father shouldn't be one of them."

A computerized voice came over the receiver "The number you have dialed …"

Lorelai Frowned "Umm, wra. . . gum wrapper. " and hastily copied a new number the voice recited.

"He's not going to come."

"You don't know until you ask." Lorelai still wanted her daughter to have some semblance of a relationship with her dad.

"Mom."

Lorelai dialed the new number, "Look, we call, we ask, there's no harm. Trust me. Cable guy's not going anywhere." Suddenly Lorelai heard Christopher's voice over the receiver. "Hello… "

"Ugh, hi. Chris, Where the hell …"

"… you've reached Christopher Hayden, I am unable to answer my phone right now,…"

_Why? Are you trapped under something heavy? UGH voice mail … _and Lorelai paced into the living room, not wanting to have Rory hear how she was gonna tell off his cell phone.

"… please leave your name, number and I'll get back you as soon as I can….."

_Weird? It's sooo … dry? _Lorelai was always proud of all the witty phone message creations she had come up with over the years; She even started a notebook so she could reuse the best of them. _This didn't even sound like Chris. Like a stuffy, serious Chris clone. _

The beep came up "Chris, HI, … ummmm it's Lorelai… Hey, … ummm okay, So I have some shocking news. Uuuhhh Rory's … coming out," Lorelai said with a laugh still unable to believe it herself. "… Not in the 'don't ask, don't tell' kinda way, but in the whole 'White dresses, gloves, curtsies, Fan Dance' Kinda way. Ummmm, She's doing it as a favor to my mom, and there's no talking her out of it. believe me , I've tried. … Anyway, I know this is totally not your thing, but as you will remember, part of the whole coming out process involves the girls being escorted around the dance floor by their … Dads. … Now, I know you would rather sit through 'Endless Love' than ever be apart of this scene again. But this is very important to your daughter and she has never asked you for anything, and although no one's keeping track," _yeah RIGHT_, "… it would seem that your constant non-presence in her life and your lack of ever showing up when you say you're going to or calling when you say you're going to or basically _doing anything_ when you say you're going to would tend to indicate that you owe her, … big time. Now you have sometime to think about it … and before you say no, I want you to take a minute and remember you have a great daughter who needs you and she has a mother who will hunt you down like a half-priced Kate Spade purse if you disappoint her…. SO, ummm It's next weekend. PLEASE Call back ASAP, for more details… " With that, Lorelai hung up. _Was that all in one breath? I amaze even myself! _

Rory walked into living room. "SO what's the story, morning glory?"

_Wow, she is actually wincing in anticipation,_ "Well I left word, … humming bird" Lorelai tried to cheerfully returned, trying to bring optimism back to the household "…. Now … we … wait."

Rory's face fell, she didn't seem at all surprised. Lorelai internally fumed, _Damn you Christopher. Damn you for making my daughter make THAT face_.

Rory sighed, "Well, it's alright, there is always the cable guy… "

"Hey Little Debbie, " Lorelai wanted to sound encouraging. "… let's not give up on your Dad just yet? Okay? He may have been out, or …" she really didn't know where he could have been. She really didn't know what Christopher did with himself these days.

Rory was more than skeptical, "You're kidding! Right?"

"Look we just have to … give him a chance to respond, Okay. Lets give him a few days, in the mean time; we have plenty to keep a lady busy. We have your dress to think about, and your hair to decide, Dance lessons." _THAT should be fun_ "… convincing Dean that tuxes are cool…"

"There is always the James Bond approach?" Rory offered, knowing Dean best.

"Hmmmmm James didn't wear tails … or gloves, unless he was defusing a bomb…."

"Still could work." Rory shrugged.

"Well let's get started!" then a sudden dread hit Lorelai "Oh no!"

"What?"

"Tomorrow! Friday Night Dinner! It's gonna be all about sleeve length, proper shoes; Two-three hours of my mother explaining the symbolism of roses over lillys."

"Now, now, a lady never complains."

"We'll they sure drink a lot, that's why there are the fun 'out there' royals in the enquirer!"

777777777777777777777777777

Saturday Night, (Day three)

_How could all of this not have been settled last night at dinner? We even stayed an extra hour with Emily going on and on incessantly about every historical nuance! _Lorelai was pacing around her house; she was on the phone with her mother about every little stinking detail about this stupid mating ritual. " No Mom, I'm sure one crinoline will be plenty. No, she doesn't. I'm sure she doesn't. Yeah, in what scenario would I have bought Rory elbow length kidskin gloves, Mom? Oh, I'm sorry, I meant what scenario on my planet would I have bought Rory elbow length kidskin gloves?"

Rory gave here mother a silent and sympathetic thank you, as Dean and Lane were on the couch watching TV.

"So? " Rory enticed.

"So what? " Her boyfriend responded.

"It's good huh? "

"It's the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame induction. "

"And doesn't Neil Young look cool? "

"I guess. "

" If you'll notice, he's wearing a tux. "

" Neil Young looks cool because he's Neil Young, not because he's wearing a tux. "

Lorelai was making yet another lap around the couch. "No, I don't have to ask her mom 'cause I know the answer. … I know the answer, … Mom, I know the answer…. Yeah, no, okay, well I don't have to ask her Mom … Hold on. Rory, would you like Grandma's hairstylist to come and set your hair before the ball?" Rory's face scrunched up in disapproval of that suggestion, " . . Oh, I did not coach her Mom; go back to talking about gloves. " _Jeez with you monopolizing the phone how is Chris gonna Call! _

" I think you're gonna look great in a tux. " Rory never really saw Dean dressed up before, well formally dressed up, suit with no tie was the best so far. He was more of a t-shirt and jeans kinda guy.

"Tails. " Lane corrected.

"What? " Dean totally put off by further humiliation.

Lane explained, reading from the booklet explaining the requirements. "Yeah, according to this it says that all escorts must be properly attired in black tails, white cummerbunds, and white gloves. "

"What? " Dean echoed,

" I'm sure the gloves are optional."

"Not according to this," Lane informed, perusing the set in stone requirements.

"Tails? Gloves?"

"Remember Neil Young."

Dean only made a displeased face.

Rory tried again with a smiled " Remember that you love me."

Dean's expression did not change.

" Remember that I'll be watching BattleBots with you for a month. "

At that Dean finally sighed, "Show me Neil Young again."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777  
Sunday afternoon (day four)

_I took the day off for this? No wait, Emily ... insisted ...that I take the day off for this! Three hours of shopping with my mother, I should get a metal! Ooo New reality game show, 'shopping with your mother' if you survive you win a real shopping spree without her judgmental comments over everything you try on! _Lorelai and Emily walk through the front door of the elder Gilmore residence, carrying several shopping bags from Bloomingdale's, Neiman Marcus, and every store in between.

_I can't believe this! ._" Twelve pairs of pantyhose. " Lorelai announced for the benefit of the empty Foyer.

Emily defended her meticulous nature, "It's going to be a long night. She's bound to have a run."

"but, … Twelve pairs? " _like she'll be able to change in that hoop skirt._

Emily "There's the presentation, the circle, the curtsy, the fan dance. " piling her many bags on the ornate couch.

" Mom, there'd have to be a 12k run and a jujitsu demonstration for her to go through twelve pairs of pantyhose. " W_here would Rory change these runny hose? At the table, let the future husband get a free glimpse at married life? Mom is crazy? _"Oh I know how about she wears them all at once so we don't need to worry about finding a quiet corner!"

"Does it really hurt to be prepared, Lorelai? "

Lorelai gave up, "No, Mom, it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Thank you. "

Lorelai smiled, _one final jab_. "And the good news is, now she is prepared for her high school graduation, her college graduation, her marriage, three to five anniversaries, a hostess gig, and jury duty, especially if she's sequestered. "

"You make me tired. " Emily sighed.

_Back at ya! _

Emily started sorting her purchases, she asked cheerfully, " What about Christopher? When is he arriving?"

_Awkward subject change, Wow, this is the moment! Crap! _"Oh ummm well… ummm Mom?" Lorelai was saved by her father, unintentionally of course, Richard walked down the stairs, distracted by what ever he was reading.

Emily was surprised by her husband's presence "Oh Richard, I didn't know you were home. " and Lorelai sighed, she still had more time to think of a delicateway to tell her mom they didn't know where Chris was or if he was coming.

"Yes, well, we learn something everyday. " Richard offered in a very dry tone, still distracted by his folders of information.

"You didn't have to work? "

"I am working." He snapped.

Lorelai tried to break the hostility she was sensing from her father, and keep the subject off Chris for a few more precious seconds. "Hey Dad, guess how many pairs of pantyhose we bought today? "

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind. "

Emily found a small bag, just remembering what she wanted to show Richard. "Oh Richard, I got you some beautiful new cuff links for this weekend. "

"I already have cuff links. "

"I know, but these have bulldogs on them. Come look. " _Bull dogs for Yale, I just know he will love them!_

"I'll look at them later. " loosing his patience for this situation.

"All right, fine." Lorelai saw how Emily tried to hide her hurt feelings, after all Emily had thoughtful picked them especially for him, but if he was too busy. "well, Just remember to pick up your tux from the cleaners tomorrow."

"I won't have time. "

" It's right around the corner from your office. " Emily reasoned.

"I have to go in early tomorrow. "

"Well, go now."

"I am busy now. "

"Doing what?"

Richard's voice raised slightly, "Emily, I am not going to qualify my time with you. I am not going to pick up my tuxedo. You planned this ridiculous affair, you pick up my tuxedo. Or I simply don't have to go. Either one of these options is fine with me." And Richard retreated to his study.

Lorelai felt safe to reenter the conversation again, now that the dragon had left the room. "Hey Mom, I might be reading too much into this, but um, is something going on between you and Dad?"

"What are you talking about? "

"I don't know, he just seems a little less jolly than usual. "

"He's just busy. "

" He seems upset. "

"Well, he's not".

" You seem upset. "

"Well I'm not. We're both fine. "

" Okay, … my mistake. "

"I better go pick up his tux. " and Emily gathered her purse and coat again.

"MOM… wait."

"Lorelai please… not now… " and Emily left in a hurry.

_Sure when I want to talk to her. _If her mother didn't want to talk about the ins and outs of her marriage, then fine. Lorelai wouldn't push the issue. But there was still the issue of how to best handle Christopher lost in a Time Warp with Tim Curry. As awkward as the subject was, as sensitive her mother seemed to be at the moment, Lorelai honestly didn't know what to do. _What is the protocol for this situation? Damned if I know, the one thing that handbook doesn't have in it! Damn it WHERE IS Emily Post when I need her; she's off to pick up a tux!_ Lorelai began to wonder if The Men's Warehouse sold actual men._ Their spokesman sure looks fatherly. Two tasks on one trip, a father figure for Rory, a hunky guy for me ... _

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
Sunday afternoon, (Day four)

In her usual style, Lorelai rushed into the diner 4:30 p.m. "Oh My God, I need Coffee, " _Please Luke, don't deny me! I've just spent time with my Mother!_

Luke's gravely voice shot back, "For the last time I'm not God, don't make _him_ smite _me_ for _your_ mistake."

"Wow, that was so funny I forgot to laugh because I need COFFEE! 3 to go please, oooo and 5 brownies… "

"Five?" Luke questioned.

"2 for me, 2 for Rory, 1 for Dean?" she reasoned quickly …

"At least you're fair…" the baseball cap shook with sarcasm, "So, What's up? why so frazzled? " knowing she would have told him even if he didn't ask, as Luke prepared her order.

"Well, my mother is driving me absolutely nuts with this whole debutante ball thing…" _twelve pairs of panty hose, HA!_

"With what?" Luke asked, clearly out of the loop, … as usual. He's Luke, not much of a gossip.

"Girls dance around and have men bid on them, .. well practically, no money is actually exchanged, at least not till the pre-nups fall through … A debutante ball, a coming out, high societies version of a cattle auction with white dresses." She rambled.

"You're kidding right? I thought those died out."

"Old money never dies, it simply changes hands." In her patented "I wish I was kidding " tone.

"Okay? … So this is for Rory?" Luke was still trying to understand.

"Yup, she agreed to it. My folks have been,… well kind of … off .. lately, so she thought maybe this would, …" she shrugged "I don't know cheer them up, bring 'em closer together. I don't know… " shaking her head.

Luke marveled at the gesture of the selfless teen, "That is one amazing kid you got there." He could imagine what it would be like, he remembered a few old movies his mom liked to watch; And knowing Rory for as long as he had, he just couldn't picture her there. _She's so down to earth, modest, humble. Who knows how she got that way with Lorelai as her mother_. "Here you go. " handing her the bag and a take out tray.

Lorelai paid for her goodies, "Thanks, Luke, … later" she called over her shoulder and she was off again. With her hands full, Lorelai had struggled to get the door. Luke had anticipated that her third hand hadn't evolved yet when he handed the bag to her. So as she turned away, he was already around the counter, and by her side to opened the door for her. Luke gave her a small half smile.

She met his blue eyes " thanks, … again," a little embarrassed, she smiled back at his small chivalrous gesture, and was now truly on her way.

Luke took a few seconds to stare after her as she headed toward Patty's, then a customer got his attention to settle a bill.

777777777777777777777777

Sunday (Day four) still …

Rory and Dean were at Miss Patty's for their dance lesson. Lorelai came with the coffee and snacks from Luke's, in case the teens needed a break; from the sound of things she had come just in time.

Miss Patty's commanding voice rang out "Now, keep counting in your heads. Look each other in the eye. Dean, are you leading?"

"I have no idea."

Patty stopped the CD " Okay okay, stop stop stop. Now remember, one of the most important things in ballroom dancing is to remember to spot, otherwise you're gonna get dizzy. So, what you wanna do is you wanna pick out something to focus on. I usually like to find a lonely seaman. Then when turning, whip your head around and find your spot again." spins around "Hello sailor, hello sailor, hello sailor. Now you try it."

"You've gotta be kidding me. " Dean grumbled.

Rory tried to lighten his serious mood " I think you can do it without the 'hello sailor' part. "

" Rory. "

" BattleBots. "

" For the rest of your life. " rolled his eyes but took his girlfriend in his arms again. Lorelai smiled at the couple, _well they have mastered the art of compromise._

"Now take it from the top. " and Miss Patty turned the CD on again.

Lorelai watched for a few movements of music, "Hey, you guys are really improving. Now you're actually facing each other…. Would a break be alright Patty? "

Reluctantly, but seeing the work ahead of her, and craving a cigarette, Patty sighed, "Okay, take five, but don't sit down because your muscles will get cold. "

" So how's it going?" her mother genuinely interested, noting Patty's frustration.

Rory vented "Actually, I'm not very good. "

"Yeah, which is really holding me back because I'm a natural. " Dean's tone full of sarcasm.

"Well, maybe you just need a glittery glove and a really freaky face. " Lorelai suggested.

Rory was clearly fed up. "At one point Miss Patty thought Dean was gonna get hurt, she made me sit in the corner and watch."

"Hey! Nobody puts Baby in the corner." Lorelai loved being able to use her useless cultural references to lighten heavy moods.

"Mom, I totally suck, and I have to do that stupid fan ... thing in front of everyone too."

"No, honey it will be okay… you guys just need some practice. "

"and…" Rory hesitated.

"What?"

"There's a father daughter dance … "

_Oh boy! Forgot about that. Hard too fake that with a mannequin, I guess. _

Rory sighed heavily "Any word from dad?" she winced again, anticipating the answer.

_Oh him, … _"Oh, umm well, … not yet…" Lorelai forced an encouraging smile,_ Man Could I really use some back up right about now… ! it's only been … 4 days… _

As if that was the answer she was expecting. Rory put down her coffee "Come on, Dean let's try it again." Dean shot Lorelai an unsure sympathetic glance, but went back to making his girlfriend happy, by participating in this ridiculous affair, like the good little puppy he was.

"Rory …" Lorelai felt the need defend Chris, … yet again.

"No, Mom, forget it! You always do this! You always defend him. You always cut him slack. Do you know what he does with that slack? He runs, … further and further away from us." Lorelai could tell Rory was really hurt by Chris ignoring her. "All my life, he's been on the other side of the country! He's not interested, he doesn't want to be involved, Mom! I can't remember the last time I talked to him. So fine, he's life is so interesting, he can go off and live it. I'm sick of it, I'm done, as far as I'm concerned, he's not coming, accept it and move on!" and Rory turned back to Dean , waiting for her beau to take the lead again.

Lorelai frowned, feeling so bad that she couldn't make Chris appear out of thin air for her daughter, but growing even more angry at Chris for falling off the planet … again!

Sensing the tension, Patty hit the music again, and her comforting voice came up beside Lorelai. "uh, Lorelai, dear."

"Yes?"

"They really need some work, so I thought I could meet with them after school?… everyday this week?"

"Fine arrange it with their schedules, bill me later,… I need some air."

"Of course, dear."

She fumed as she went outside and tried Chris' new number again. Voice mail again. "Hi, … Chris, It's Lorelai … again… " she bitingly sing song-ed, _Let him know I'm annoyed! _

77777777777777777777777777777777

Sunday(day four) continued…

About an hour later, Lorelai was on the couch, flipping through a magazine, looking for some idea of the type of dress she should wear to this infuriating event. The front door opened and Rory entered the living room.

"Hey" Rory smiled timidly.

"Hey" Lorelai smiled back at her daughter."Feeling better?"

Rory sat with her mother on the couch. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at… _him!_"

"It's okay, … and what you said was pretty dead on. It's just … " Lorelai tried to explain. " I've never purposefully kept you from him. You know, he's always been welcome to visit or call. After last year, I thought we'd... see more of him. ...and you know, you are such a great, amazing kid, that I just don't see … why he feels the need to stay away …"

"Mom. He's selfish, okay he's … living his life for himself and no one else. I've never wanted for anything? You are all I need."

Appreciating her daughters words, "But I don't want you to be one of the girls who grows up bitter and hates all men cause she didn't know her father … "

"I don't hate all men, Dean is nice to me, and I'm nice to him."

Lorelai teased in a high pitched voice, "kissy kissy."

Ignoring her mother's jest, "I get along with Grandpa. And Taylor is pretty tolerable when he's not off on some crazy quest to 'better the town'." then Rory smiled, " and Luke; I like Luke, his burgers, fries, his coffee, his pie, he's got it all!"

Lorelai smiled at the mention of Luke, "Yeah, he is something. isn't he?"

"Hey, you wanna go to Luke's for dinner?"

"Sure"_ Another chance to annoy my diner man. _

"I'll get my coat." Rory sprung up happy that their little spat had been settled.

_Wait,... My ...diner man? _Lorelai pondered.

"Mom? ... Let's Go…"

77777777777777777777777777777777777

The next day  
Monday evening (day 5)

It was obvious to everyone in Stars Hollow, Rory had truly given up on her dad's coming. Not only had Miss Patty recounted her little speech, but her mood and the air she carried herself with was a dead give away. Surprisingly, out of respect, the town kept their distance and let her be, even Kirk. Sure last night she put on a good face for her mom, that everything would be alright. But all day, the problem was weighing on her mind. During school, on her bus ride home. Now she had to figure out how to makeher debut work, ... without Christopher's presence.

_Why should this time be any different_, Rory fumed internally. Yesterday at Patty's she appeared strong with her anger, but even so, Chris' lack of participation or interest in her existence as his offspring, still hurt just the same. However, it was nothing new, Rory had expected this from the moment her mother suggested calling him. Now the only thing that pressed on her mind was who could be a suitable, _… replacement? Maybe that's too harsh a word, … even for dad. Hmmmmmmmmm a stand in? a stand in father is what we need._ And Rory sighed heavily, at the thought of Taylor in a tuxedo. As she sunk into one of Luke's chairs, trying to sort out an answer, while Lane was brainstorming at a mile a minute, looking for a loophole in the debutante ball guide and requirements handbook.

Lorelai followed her daughter and Lane into Luke's. The last few days she could sense the disappointment and hurt in her daughter, even before her little speech at Patty's. And Lorelai knew Rory was already formulating what to do in this situation. She hated that Chris always seemed to do this to Rory, and well to Lorelai too. _Why IS he so selfish!_

Luke had noticed the dark cloud hanging over Rory, as soon as she walked in. She seemed to move slower, and she wasn't smiling, lost in deep thought. Rory was fairly easy going for a teenager, it would take a lot to get to her. He recalled at breakfast she seemed to eat slower than normal, too, and she almost missed her bus. Luke could tell, Rory was … preoccupied. Luke began to wonder if she now realized she was in over her head with all the debutante crap. "Hey,.." Luke greeted Lorelai as she walked towards the counter.

Lorelai approached the counter to place their order, a huge smile on her face, as to not alarm anyone. "Hey Luke, .. Could we have those amazing, bacon cheeseburgers, with large plate of chili cheese fries, chocolate milkshakes, and maybe, a huge sundae when we are done with all that."

_Alright that's Comfort food, and this morning it was chocolate chip pancakes? _For Rory's benefit he barked. "If You keep eating like that you, two won't fit in your fancy dresses." Then he leaned closer, habitually getting Lorelai a cup of coffee."What's with her?" he asked low and frankly, out of concern, nodding in Rory's direction.

_He always knows_, Lorelai sighed, realizing she didn't need to wear the sunny face anymore. Luke was her friend, he had figured it out. She sat down at the counter,she could tell him the truth. "You know about that whole… debutante ball thing we're getting ready for."

"You mean the elitist mating ritual you wouldn't stop complaining about till closing yesterday? yeah, I know."

_Finally, a man who sees things my way,_ and she admited,"He's not coming."

"Who?"

In a hushed voiceLorelai clarified, "Christopher, Rory's dad, … he's not coming."

"What?" Luke barked out at little louder than he expected. He got a few glances from his customers, Rory and Lane. Honestly, Luke didn't know "the guy" had to come. But this was a big deal for Rory, a another major event "the guy" would miss. Luke was surprised that "the guy" wouldn't want to be there for the big things in his only child's life. _Only child that we know of... _Not that he'd ever been there for anything before_, save for dropping in … unexpectedly last year! Geez, He's only been to town once, and yet I always hate it when he visits. O_bviously, Christopher was not Luke's favorite people, and the diner man would hate to have him in town again. _but if it would make Rory happy, ..._ he could probably deal. As things stood, it was very unlikely, Luke would have to deal with anything, except the heart-broken Gilmores... again. Sensing that Lorelai needed to vent to a friend, he let her speak with out interruption.Luke was happy to ignore his other patrons and let her confide in him. _I'm here for you, I'm always here for you._

Lorelai stared into the cup Luke had given her. "I mean, it's bad enough that my mother had tricked her into doing this. Bad enough poor Dean has to wear a tux, and go through dance lessons with Patty; but now … " she leaned in as well to whisper "her dad isn't coming to present her. " Lorelai surprised herself at how easy it was to open up to Luke._ He always listens, even if he doesn't want to._

Luke's chest ached for Lorelai. He was angry at the"the guy" for never coming through for two of the most important people in the diner man's life. At the fact that Chris could still cause pain to the Gilmores, and not even be in the same state... _or Time Zone for that matter. _"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

Lorelai's eyes were less bright than usual, a defeated expression on her face."Well, we called him, multiple times, … and it's been what ? … 4 … 5 days, … I know the new technology is confusing but to not check your messages for five days? … and she can't go down those stairs by herself. It's tradition .. to be presented by your … something… "

"Man, .." Luke fumed, but held his tongue. _I've never met this guy, yet I always want to punch him. Why is he so selfish! Bastard!_

"What?" Lorelai noticed Luke's expression change, how his eyes seemed to darken, like the Hulk could have burst out of him any second.

"Nothing … " trying to keep it in, "What about your dad, can her grandfather do it?"

"Well, he's not his usual chipper self of late. I mean normally, I guess he would. But, right now , … he's… going through …. Something. I just don't know." She still noticed the Hulk in Luke, just below the surface.

Feeling her eyes examining him, he abruptly walked away. "I'll get your food. Extra Whipped Cream on the sundae?"

_He always knows._ Lorelai smiled, "yes please."

And Luke retreated into the kitchen to get histemper back in check. It wasn't his place to judge._ Though if "the guy" did come back, I would like to hit him, … repeatedly. _

Lorelai looked back at her daughter and watched as Lane tried to cheer up her friend. They had to figure something out soon. Lorelai was just so mad that Chris had done it again. Let Rory down, let them both down, … again! _HMMMMM why do I give him so much slack? It's not like he's earned it… _

_**77777777777777777777777**_

**My fave parts:AKA parts that make myself LAUGH!   
-the shopping with your mother reality show... seriously do any of you know MY MOTHER! (she's from Brooklyn, nuff said!)  
-The Men's Wearhouse joke- long time joke of mine that that is where i'll find my husband... yes do you have anything in a Scott Patterson? ... how about a Luke Danes... i'll take either... are their any specials? LOL  
-"Old money never dies, it simply changes hands."  
-Luke calling Chris a bastard, in his head sure but I had to work in in some how!  
-who doesn't love a well placed HULK reference, once again ... I'm a comic book girl... _you won't like me when I'm angry._-LOL I almost used it as a Luke thought... butI couldn't... lol**

**A/N: more deviation in the next chap... I promise!**

**A/N: You do see WHERE I'm going with this right? BIG FAT CLUE in title... lol wink!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	2. Now Stepping Up To The Plate, Luke Danes

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979**

**Friendly Disclaimer:see CH 1**

**Again dedicated to Luvz: cause you're always my hero my spoiler pixie ! feel better baby doll, may warm fuzzies ensue after reading this... still love you my (begins singing to the theme of secret agent man) secret spoiler pixie, secret spoiler pixie , digging up the spoils, spilling all plot lines do do do do do do do do**

**MORE Shout outs:  
wolviesgal the men's wearhouse joke. If only it were that easy to pick up a Luke Danes. - They are backordered DAMN IT! gotta keep with the fresh quotes...  
torzi-bom my mother raised me on musicals, why they are so... abundant in my fics lol  
Sarah:Thanks, that Line was an original! I'm creative that way...  
jeepgirl: will Lorelai nag him into oblivion-OH, she will something him in to oblivion DIRTY!  
I hope it's the sight of Luke looking really hot in a tux that has Lorelai questioning their 'friendship' and (possibly?) jumping him in a coat room...-oooooooo in a coat room I must say I like the way you think! That could be potentially distracting... Luke might break into a rant about mink coats or something ... mid make out... hmmmmmmmmm must reconsider...-PSI already had ch2 written butI think it works THIS WAY , let me know if you agree...wink  
Pokey:Reading your stories helps me deal with my hateful anger at Chris- I'm HERE TO HELP! hateful anger? Is there any other kind ! lol now now, don't worry Emily, … we HATE YOU TOO!  
And my Klingon soul cries out … DEATH TO THE OPPOSITION! (Luke's a trekkie too! Insert girly giggle)  
obsessedwGG: NO Luvz and I are obsessed with GG; the SHOW, not THE CHILD.. how much of a witch with a b is Emily GEEZ I want to hit her with something heavy!  
Laswen Silmeiel the Celtic Elf: we are all upset Smoochies, that is the point of this fic a cathartic cheer up, hope for the best lets stay positive and beat on the bastard whilst we can.. for tomorrow he may DIE(we can only hope, sorry I'm mixing up my quotes lol)! we are here for you ! said it before and I'll say it again... any one may know my disdain for the BASTARD... DIS-DAIN!  
Kimmers: you got it! enjoy!  
gcmel: your thoughts please!  
Pink88: YOUR thoughts please PS UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! GO GO GET!  
  
A/N:OMG I'm so BUMMED OUT by that PROMO... Evil Webijiah, Promo Bastard MAN! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR **

**I really really really needed to cheer myself up... so by popular demand here is an update... please feel better my darlings... and keep the faith, in LL LOVING..**

**comforting thought of the day:  
-Hey if L/L break up (BRIEFLY BRIEFLY! calm down) then the best sex is usually MAKE UP SEX! YEAH HAPPY THOUGHTS ARE BACK! do happy dance in your seat... **

**Previously on Gilmore Girls:(fav parts I missed)  
-Luke referring to "the guy"(the bastard dead beat dad) as "the guy"-I make myself laugh! **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
Chapter 2:  
Now stepping up to the plate ... Luke Danes**

Late Tuesday Night (Day six)

It was another long day with work, school, and life taking it's toll. That evening, Rory was practicing walking around the house in her new heels; breaking them in and trying to think of a solution for her debutante debacle. Lorelai, who was also pacing the living room, had been on the phone most of then evening. She was still trying in vain to contact the elusive Christopher. _Geez when you WANT him around, he's never there … , _but that was Christopher for you, _At least he's consistant. _Lorelai tried to hide her concern over the apparent dissappearing act of her childhood friend and the father of her child. However, the pacing was a dead give away to Rory, who choose to ignore it. She had already accepted the situation for what it was as she attempted the Gilmore staircase in the painful footwear.

_Dad is being Dad; He's not coming. Let's see; denial, bargaining, hard to bargain when there is no one to bargain with…., anyway, anger, despair, and finally the actual acceptance itself, yup I've hit em all, what to do now? heading into problem solver mode._

However, Lorelai's phone tag with Christopher, or lack there of, was vastly impeded, with Emily's anal calls every 15 minutes. _Queen of the Minute Detail, LEAVE ME ALONE!_ In all those phone calls Lorelai never found the right time or wording to explain Christopher hadn't gotten back to them. Emily was like speed racer, getting one question answered per phone call.

When Lorelai finally did want to discuss the Chris issue; As a means of ending another "let's rent jewelry discussion", it was her Majestey's bed time, and another abrupt hang up on Lorelai. Lorelai decided it was rather late to try to call her mother back._ If I did get through to Mom, she'd just lecture me on the appropriate time of day to make phone calls. Why don't you manage your time better, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah .._._and I would be rolling my eyes at her hypocrisy._

Suddenly, there was a light knock at the front door.As Lorelai wrapped her fingers around the door knob,_ Will Rory's father figure magically appear behind door number one? _And Lorelai opened the door to be met by the friendly, yet unsure, face of Luke Danes.

_Huh, irony? _"Why it's a bit late for gentleman callers, don't you think?" Lorelai grinned with a southern accent.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Luke winced regretfully " I just … well… I … I need to talk to you …" pointing to the front yard with his thumbs "out … here…"

"Sure" Lorelai was curious, and came out on the porch and asked "What's up? Is Jess giving you trouble?" recalling the Metallica T-shirt incident from last week.

"Well, he's always giving me trouble, but uuhhh , that's … not it."

"Okay?"

Luke was quiet for a few moments, caught up in her blue, blue eyes. He wasn't really good with words, well when it came to personal stuff. Sure, he could out rant anyone, on the enviroment and problems in society. Luke could argue with Lorelai tit for tat; but when it came to the important stuff, Luke got uncomfortable really quick."Aww Geez, …" Luke went down the porch stairs; He seemed nervous, on edge. Now Luke was the one pacing in the front yard, self-consciously rubbing the back of his neck,. " I don't know how to ask this … or say this … " _first off I better check …_ "ummm did you two ... hear from … _the guy_?" he then corrected quickly "You know … her … dad?"

"No" Lorelai confirmed with a frown and crossed arms. _Rory is right! I've never kept her from him; if he doesn't want to be here, we don't want him here!_

"Right, … right… " and Luke began to pace again, his hand nervously rubbing his chin.

Lorelai played with the drawstrings on her lounge pants waiting till he was ready. Then sat down on the front stairs, and watched him for a few more moments, slightly amused by his jitters. "For pity's sake Luke, what?" she said finally.

Luke let out a heavy breath "okay, …" and he faced her with his hands on his hips. He finally let it out, "Use me." He offered.

"Excuse me?" _that should have been a 'Dirty'._ But she was caught off guard.

"Use me, … to present Rory. I mean, only If you need me, that is, … I'll … do it."

Lorelai was in awe of this gesture. "What?"

And in a typical Luke rant, he explained, gesticualting wildly the whole time with his hands. "Look I've thought about this all day, and you said it yesterday, she can't be presented by herself… it's … tradition … or required, … or whatever… by the powers-that-be. Look, I'm by no means a father, to her or anyone. I'm not assuming that Rory and I _would ever_ have that kind of relationship. I can't even get my nephew to _talk_ to me; to wear appropirate attire in the diner. To tell me where the hell he goes, or what he does., … it's just… " Luke adjusted his ball cap and searched for the words, "… I can't stand the thought that Rory will in anyway be embarrassed or humiliated by those rich snobby trustfund brats, who wreck a porche every month that daddy is all too happy to pay for again and again. Who are only there 'cause of they who their parents are or who they know. Or that they will think less of Rory, or not even give her a chance or try get to know how amazing and smart she really is 'cause she wasn't in their play group as a kid. Or they are hung up on some soap opera sized _scandal_ that her father didn't think enough of her to be there on her … special night. " Luke's true feelings had slipped with that last statement. He hoped Lorelai hadn't noticed.

She did, and didn't blame him; but Luke's concern and offer made her smile. "Luke, … I don't know what to say." Lorelai was truly touched; Not only how protective Luke was being, wanting to spare Rory any pain or humiliation by suffering on the alter of dignity himself. But also by how much he seemed to care about them. The fact that even after they left his diner, he was still thinking of them, for 24 hours, thinking of them and their problem; and Luke was willing to offer himself up as a solution. _He is always such a good friend._

Luke continued to plead his case. "Hey , I have no idea what the rules are for this situation, this is definitely foreign territory for me. I'm not a high soceity go to the club kinda guy, you know that. I mean, … I can think of about 52 different kinds of torture I'd rather try on _myself_ than go to this thing, …" he took a deep breath to calm back down. " … but this is for Rory… I mean, If you are uncomfortable with this, or think it's … inapropriate, or If you already have another solution, or heaven forbid, if her dad did decide to _show up_, that's fine; … I just wanted you to know … I'm here; okay? A warm body to step up" and he stammered out " … if … if you need it."

Lorelai beamed at the 'warm body' before her. "You would do that?"

He sat down next to her on the stairs, and quietly added, "Yeah, I mean, … anything for Rory." And Luke waited for her answer.

Lorelai was then compelled to take his hand and hold it. She knew in that moment that Luke had to be one of her best friends. This was definately beyond the call of duty. This wasn't like changing her oil, or fixing a porch rail. That was stuff he knew. This was Luke; simple, humble, flannel clad, diner Luke; going to a Daughters of the American Revolution Debutante ball. in formal wear no less. Forced into the company of critical haughty snobs, strangers, socialites and her parents, to boot. This was a sweet blue collar man going into the lion's den for the sake of a 17 year old girl.

Lorelai smiled again, but sighed, wanting to make sure he knew exactly what he was getting into. "We are going to need to clean you up a bit." She nudged him.

"I figured," he nodded, looking at their clasped hands momentarily, then at the ground again. "well, you've been wanting to 'GQ' me up for a while now," he threw up his free hand "… here's your chance to finish the job; … BUT I'm not getting a peticure or a manicure or any kind of cure.. okay,…"

"Shave and a hair cut?" She asked.

"Two bits" he nodded dryly.

"You will have to wear a tux …"

"Yeah, I heard Dean complaining earlier… "

_Speaking of which… _"you will have to be NICE to DEAN." She emphasized.

"Best behavior, I promise" _that is the real challenge…_

"Do you dance?" she didn't know whether to wince or to laugh.

As much as he hated to admit it. "I can hold my own …"

Lorelai cocked her head surprised, not really picturing Gene Kelly in a ballcap. "I'm not talking drunk guy dancing, or break dancing, I'm mean … like ballroom?"

"I know what you meant, and yes, I'll be fine."

"I'd still feel better if … maybe you scheduled something with Patty… you know a _PRIVATE_ refresher course…" the whole sentence, Lorelai was thinking of sneaking in with a camera, to see how many times Patty would cop-a-feel at Luke's butt.

"I'll be fine…" Luke held his ground firmly. _I don't even want to know what that smile is about._

"Well, I think this is really sweet of you. and totally above and beyond the call of duty. It's okay by me, if…" she rubbed the top of his hand with her left.

"If … what?" Luke questioned, expectantly…

"If … Rory's okay with it. It's her thing, Luke, you're gonna have to ask her."

_Aw Geez_. Asking Lorelai was hard enough, now he had to ask Rory? _But, that sounded right,… _he sighed heavily." so I should …" he gestured to inside the house.

"Yeah,…" Lorelai just stared at him, and he stared back…

"Can I have my hand back?" he said flatly, curious as to why she had taken it in the first place. _Don't read into it. it means nothing, man_.

_Why am I holding his hand? _"Oh yeah, ummmm sorry, … I'll wait here, .."

"Right , okay… " he stood up, and reached the top step, he looked down at Lorelai, almost pleading. "… couldn't you … ask her for me ...?"

She stood up with him, "Luke, you are the one offering … you'll do fine, just tell her what you told me … "

_Okay,… umm what did I say again… ? _"Right, right, … okay… " he took another deep breath and entered the familiar Gilmore house.

Luke found Rory on the couch, with her feet in the air, twisting her ankles about. " Hey, how long till these things get comfortable?" refering to her painful heels, usually being a flats kinda of girl.

"Not really my area of expertise" Luke said as manly as he could.

"Oh, … hey Luke, I think mom stepped out.." _which is weird cause she was in her PJ's._

"Yeah, I know, I saw her, … actually I wanted to talk …. to you … about something."

"Okay?" Her curiousity naturally peaked, _Mr. Mono-Sylable wants to talk, … to me?_

"Okay, " and he took a seat across from Rory, on the easy chair. "Alright, so I know about this, .. ball … thing … your having …"

"Uh huh?" Rory was confused by his choice of topic.

Luke felt the need to explain, "Your mom told me, … you know she tells me everything, and she talks a lot, you know, … it's kinda hard to get her to shut up at times. " He was trying to make a joke, but instead he just ended up babbling.

"Uh huh?" Rory still did not see where he was going with this.

_Boy this is hard_. "So here's my thought, … uuuhhhh I know you dad is … MIA at the moment, … but I thought," he cleared his throat, "… if he couldn't make it, … and if you needed someone to … escort you, you know … fill in ... ummm I could … I could ... do it ... if that's okay, … if you want, … only if you want."

"Did my mom put you up to this?" Rory's voice full of suspicion. _Was Luke one of her many phone calls?_

_It does sounds like something she'd brow beat me into. _But Luke quickly defended, "No, no, though your mom does have amazing persuasive powers." He laughed lightly, "Believe it or not, this was … my idea, … I'm the one offering. I did ask her first, but she told me it was your … decsion … So, … here I am." He could tell Rory was mulling it over.

Rory never really saw Luke as a father figure, but then again, she never really thought about it either. _I mean, he has always been around. Luke remembers my birthday, with my annual, specially made, personalized coffee cake, as opposed to the ill timed after thought cards from dad. Luke tries to cheer me up when I have bad days at school. Luke feeds Mom and I on a daily basis, he keeps the house for caving in on us. Oh yeah, by the way, He is totally into mom. … hmmmmmmm,_ having a Haily Mills moment,_ this may work out in more ways than one… Mom and Luke? _

Luke continued, "Rory … I like to think we are … friends. I mean I'm not as fun as Sookie, and I'm definitely not you dad. Still… , I can be there for a friend, right? I mean you are like, … the niece I wish I had." He shook his head, thinking of Jess " you are like… family, sooooo, you have a problem, here is a possible solution. … I know, I'm gonna have to polish up a bit, but I am willing to do that." _Damn it, look at her face, she's not going for it man, _"Look, if you need me, … I'm here, okay … I just wanted you … to know that."

"Luke, …" Rory smiled, "I'd be happy to have you as my … understudy … dad, escort whatever… ?"she tripped up on the wording, but finished with a tension releiving laugh.

"Really? … You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure.. " she stood up, hobbled over in her heels, and leaned down to give Luke a hug. " … and thank you." Luke accepted the hug, smiled that he could make this amazing girl happy again.

"You might need to shave." Rory suggested, As she pulled away rubbing her cheek. _Probably why I don't do that often._

"Will do, and Don't worry I won't embarrass you," _least I'll try not to…_

"Your gonna have to ... you know, dance with me? … in a tux…? In public? with people watching…?"

"Yeah, …" _I know…_

" … With mom watching, possibly with a camera…"

"We'll be fine.."_ Please, dear God, no camera!_

"Oh no, we won't, I suck…"

"We'll work on that…"

"Hey, if I need help, I don't know how much help you will need."

"One step at a time."

"Ahhh dancing humor, I get it…"

"It's a gift." He offerd dryly, "We'll talk about dancing later. Okay, right now, I gotta get back, who knows if Jess has burned the place down by now."

"Goodnight Luke. and Thank you." she smiled genuniely.

"Any time, … Night" and he left out the front door in to the cool night.

Luke didn't get far. His first step out the door, he was met with a hyperactive excitable Lorelai. "Jeez, took you long enough! What did she say? What'd she say?" Lorelai was practically bouncing up and down on the porch.

"She went for it."

"Oh Luke," and Lorelai lunged at him, "thank you, thank you, you are wonderful, thank you …"

He had to laugh at her excitement. He had to enjoy her embrace. Seriously, … how often did she hug him? The last one he got from Lorelai may have been Rory's Birthday. _The things I do for these women. Still it wouldn't be all bad, I'll get to see Lorelai in an incredible dress, I'm sure._

"Oh Luke, this is such a weight off my mind, thank you." she still held him close, making sure he knew how much she appreciated this by the length of the hug.

Apprehensively, Luke rubbed her back. "Glad to help." he whispered, then swallowed hard. _She is just a friend, this means nothing, she's an affectionate type … person, an affectionate friend … who isn't wearing a bra at this time of night, God help me!_ Bra or not, Lorelai still beamed, and Luke had brought that smile to her face. _I just did what I've always done, pitched in where I can, whenever they needed a man's touch for the a certain situation. Unlike.. "the GUY"._

Lorelai was so happy, (A) Luke was definitely a better choice than the cable guy. (B) She may get the opportunity to shop for him again. (C) Now she could focus on what she was going to wear. (D) Luke was being Luke; He was there when they needed him. Be it pipes, pickle jars, or a 007 look alike; Luke was always the man for the job. He was never too busy and was always around. _Always._

As they pulled away their eyes met in one of those awkward gazes; The kind of gaze both silently agreed to ignore. Lorelai broke the silence and the gaze , unable to stand it any longer."So see you tommorow, … bright and early. " Lorelai looked down at her bare feet, _if Luke won't get a peticure, I will._

"Ummmm yeah, well I'll be there, … you know, at the diner, .. cause I'm there every day, " again clearing his throat, as if that would dislodge how stupid he sounded, and to keep his mind off Lorelai's pajamas. " ummm we can go over details, ... for this … shin dig, … tomorrow, you know, …"

"Sure, sure, umm how about… Lunch? I'll come to the diner for Lunch, we can talk then …"

"Sounds good. ... ummm night, "

"Yeah night …"

Luke was about to head back to his truck when a thought struck him. "Hey Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you keep this kinda quiet, I mean, … I'm doing it for Rory, … not the attention … you know."

"But I already put in a bid for the super bowl!"

"No coffee for a month!" he threatened.

Luke was doing her a big favor, she felt obligated to respect that. "My lips are sealed, I'll tell Rory to zip it, too!"

"Wise choice, and Thanks, … well night, " and he climbed in his truck and drove away.

Lorelai watched as his truck pulled away, and she wondered what she ever did to deserve such a great guy like Luke._ ummm Friend, ... Friend like Luke … he was just a Friend._

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wednesday evening, (day 7)

Lorelai had been swamped all day. She had to reshedule her date with Luke. _It wasn't a date, _she corrected in her head. _It was just lunch… and now it was dinner. Ummmm, that does sounds like a date. Dinner with Luke. _

Lorelai came into the diner, and looked for Rory. It was often understood if one wasn't home, they would meet at Luke's for dinner; _hmmmmm Rory as a chaperon for me and Luke? What the hell? Luke and I dont' need a chaperon? _

Due to a high mantenience guest_, Hey Taylor! I found your twin, _with a series of complaints, she was a half an hour late for both …_ uhhh appointments, Yeah that sounds better_. She surveyed the tables and counter; there was no sign of Rory_. Curious. _

She settled at the counter when Jess came up to serve her. "What do you want?"

"Wow, add a ball cap and you can really see the family resemblance."

"You know I could come back if your not ready…" he began to turn away.

"Large coffee please, … after the day I've had …" she was cut off as Jess quicky fill her request with the thud of a coffee mug, and he was off to other customers. _Well, Luke would have at least listened to one story. Where is Luke?_ There was no sign of him either. _Again Curious, very curious._ "Hey Jess? Where is Luke?"

"Upstairs."

_Monosylable boy strikes again! _"Okay, … Thanks." _for nothing. I'll see him when he comes down._

Lorelai waited about 15 minutes, now she was really annoyed. _A daughter doesn't stand up the mother. Particulalrly if it was the mother who was late in the first place._ Jess came back to settle a bill at the registar. "Hey Jess, have you seen Rory?"

"Upstairs." He offered dully.

"No, not Luke, … RO-RY!" She clarified, " … And I'm offended you would get them cofused."

"RO-RY - UP- STAIRS - WITH –LUKE" Jess returned the condescending tone.

"What?"

"Jeez, She and Luke are upstairs, " _Get a clue woman_!

"Why didn't you mention this before?" She narrowed her eyes at the hoodlum.

"You asked where Luke was, I told you where Luke was."

"But, you left out that Rory was there, too."

"You didn't ask for Rory, you asked for Luke."

"Well, it should be a perfectly natural conclusion that I'd like to know where my daughter is, too."

"Gee, Ms. Gilmore, I thought she would have told you, the two of you being so close and all. What kind of mother are you that you don't know where your child is?" in that annoyingly slow sarcastic tone that was only Jess'.

_PUNK!_ "So what are they doing…?"

"How should I know, maybe she decided to do a fascinating paper on the inner workings of a small town diner for that fancy school of hers; They needed to talk or something, …" Jess shrugged.

_Luke and Rory? Talking?_

So Lorelai slipped behind the curtain when Jess' back was turned and headed up the stairs. She could have sworn she heard music. She leaned closer to the etched glass and distinctly heard her daughter's frustrated voice.

"OH Man! It's hopeless I stink, I suck, I am… really, really bad!"

"Come on, Rory it's not that bad."

"I keep stepping on your toes."

_Music? Toes stepping? _Lorelai was surprised, _a private dance lesson? With Luke_?

"Hey, it's okay, these are steel toed work boots … And you weigh like … 10 ounces, so don't worry about it."

"But I have to do this in front of … everyone.. "

"Everyone who?" Luke reasoned.

"Everyone … who will … be there." she struggled. _Okay, now it sounds stupid._

"Yeah a bunch of strangers you will see for one night."

"That's even worse."

"How is that worse? You don't even know them..."

"Well, still… I'm coming out … or whatever, … the whole point is to make a good impression …" _still sounding stupid!_

"For what? So you can meet your prince charming?"

"Well, umm no, … of course not!"

"Exactly, you have Dean, and guess what? No one is going to care. Trust me, in a week they will be on to their next auction or art exhibit, talking about Muffy's batched nose job … or whatever it is rich people do to fill their time. You go do this thing for what … 3- 4 hours? Walk down a flight of stairs, do a dance, mingle a bit and boom you're home, everything is back to normal; You never have to see them again … "

_I couldn't have said it better myself, thank you Luke, _Lorelai thought with a smile

_That's not the way Grandma and Grandpa will see it. The whole point it so mix and mingle with good blood. _And Rory quoted her mother in her head. _'Hi, I'm Rory. I'm of good breeding and marriageable age, and I will now parade around in front of young men of similarly good breeding and marriageable age so they can all take a good long look at me.'_ Rory started. "But, … "

Luke cut her off, " … But nothing, this is not a big deal. I know it's important to your grandma, and to your mom. But hey, it's one night right?"

"One Night," she repeated, "Right, … thanks." Calmed down from what she had gotten her self into.

"It's what I'm here for, … so from the top?"

"How do you know how to do this?" Rory pondered.

"Well I would tell you, but you'd probably tell your mom, and then I'd have to kill you …. And then your mom would hate me … it just gets more complicated after that… "

"Ahhh, well, we can't have that" Rory smiled at Luke's not so secret crush on her mother.

"No, we can't, okay now remember, let the guy lead."

Lorelai couldn't stop grinning._ That's nice. Almost like a father/daughter … bonding … moment. _Lorelai could hear Rory chuckle. She was having a good time with the grumpy diner man. Lorelai tried to picture it in her head; Luke dancing with her daughter. _Visuals would so help._ So Lorelai decided to knock on the door and play dumb.

Knock, Knock, Knock "Luke, you up here?"

The music abruptly stopped, and Luke's rough voice called. "Umm Yeah?"

Lorelai spoke to the door again, "Have you seen Rory? She's not downstairs and I was wondering..."

Luke opened the door, in his usual flannel/jeans uniform. "Yeah sorry, she was up here …"

"What are you two up to?" _come on fess up so I can MOCK!_

"Oh you know…" he dismissed sheepishly.

"Just going over ball … details …" Rory interjected with an innocent smile.

"Right, right" Luke agreed.

"Uh huh? Well did you have dinner?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Nope, I was waiting for you, just trying to be efficient with my time." She grabbed her book bag from by the door. "Thanks Luke, for the pep talk and everything."

"Sure..." then to Lorelai he assured, "I'll be down in a sec. I know you hate it when Caesar cooks."

Rory and Lorelai went down the stairs. But Lorelai stopped her daughter midway "Okay, I have to know, were you two … dancing?"

"SPY!" her daughter accused.

"What I over heard music and some talking…"

"How much talking…?" eyes now narrowed on her mother.

"Oh you know… steel toed boots?"

"Man " Rory whined, already embarrassed at her lack of Ginger Rodgers flare.

"Rory, it's okay, I just wanted to know what was going on?"

"Okay, well, we were practicing.."

"For?"

"The father/daughter dance…"

"Oh right… forgot about that…"

"Yeah, well, Luke didn't want Patty's help for … obvious reasons; … He didn't want to tell you, for … _obvious reasons_. So when you were late we took the opportunity to practice."

"So there is nothing funny going on?"

"MOM! "

"Well you two don't really hang out, … Should I be concerned? you and Luke, … alone for a long period of time. Is this a Bachelor and the bobbysoxer situation? You're not Amy Fisher are you? Am I gonna have to sleep with a frying pan for protection?"

"Well, the Amy Fisher reference would imply that I was trying to steal Luke from you? Why mother is there something you want to tell me?"

Suddenly Lorelai was on the spot and uncomfortable. "What? umm no, no , nothing like that. I just.. you know.."

"Mom, you know me. You know Luke, and EWWWWWWWW!" _Not to mention against the LAW!_

"Oh come on, Luke is not Ewww…" she defended the diner man's honor.

"Really?" Rory turning the tables on her mother yet again._ well well, he's some one else's age._

"You know what I mean …"

"No, enlighten me?" Rory folded her arms.

"He's …, you know … not bad, you know ... he doesn't … hurt my eyes," she quickly tried to dismiss the ideas popping in her head, _Bad Luke thoughts,_ "… but I don't think of him like that …"

"RIGHT?" Rory elongated to tease further.

"Rory … " Lorelai tried to laugh the thought off. "I don't!" trying to convince her daughter and herself.

"Whatever you say mom?" and Rory went into the diner.

"I don't!" Lorelai still defended. _How did this become about me? Wow, I've taught her well! Too well! _

"You don't what?" Luke asked behind Lorelai.

Lorelai jumped. "JEEZ, God, don't do that, what? Did you go to ninja school?" She hit him in the arm.

"Sorry," Luke was right next to her, "you okay?"

"Yeah, just … Rory, messing with my head…"

"That must be a nice change…" he smirked. Luke descended past her, and went into the diner; while Lorelai tried not to look at his butt. _I don't think of him like that… I don't, I don't, I don't!_ It was one thing when someone try to call you on such thoughts, a completely different matter to catch yourself with such thoughts. _I don't, I don't, I don't!_

Having recollected herself, Lorelai followed him, to have dinner with her daughter, and to see if they could all discuss the details concerning the big night.

777777777777777777777777777777777

Thursday, (Day 8)

The following afternoon, in a mall not so far away; Hartford to be exact.

"I hate you very much." Luke called from the dressing room.

"Need I remind you, this _was your_ idea? Now, Come on Luke it can't be that bad." Lorelai had kidnapped him into shopping with her for a few final things. _Emily forgot about the importance of glitter make-up_, and they needed to get Luke's tux fitted; well to get him a tux at all, _major accomplishment right there_. "Is it better or worse than the black suit I bought you?"

"It's Tails! You never mentioned Tails! … I look ridiculous." He still refused to come out.

"Come on, baby, remember … James Bond ... channel the Bond … " _What was good for Dean was good for Luke!_ She attempted to sing the instrumental Bond theme in a whining tones, complete with poising with an imaginary gun.

"James Bond never wore wear tails, and Please stop that," as he finally stepped out toward the angled mirrors. " Why do I need this fitted, can't I just rent one? I mean, it's for one night." Luke had on the pants, he wore the tails jacket, with the tux shirt unbuttoned, revealing an undershirt; and the bow tie draped around his neck, and he couldn't figure it out to save his life. _I'd do better with a noose!_

_Wow! He looks good. I like the open shirt. Woaw, down girl! _" You look, … great!" she cleared her throat "Really, … nice." She rarely saw him in a suit, much less a tux.

"Shut up!" as he struggled to finish off the buttons. _She must think this is so damn funny._

"I mean it, you are gonna be the best looking guy there," _and on my arm, seriously, Down girl!_

"I said … shut up." still having trouble finishing off the shirt.

"Luke, come on …" she was amused at his fumbling "need help?"

"No!" he said firmly, ... but conceded after a minute. "Yes" he sighed and surrendered throwing up his large hands.

Lorelai stepped closer to him with a sympathetic grin. Apparently the small fancy buttons were a challenge for Luke's big blue-collar fingers. "There all done," and she smiled at him. Luke gave her annoyed, stern look, with his eyes; a silent 'shut up', if you will.

Lorelai continued her reassurance, "You look GREAT!" and she ran her fingers through his hair briefly, since she was so close. When she realized what she was doing, "… or at least you will …, you know, After a hair cut, … " Pulling her hands away quickly, _Nice save Gilmore… _

_Okay, … That was just plain … freaky? _"Can we get this over with please?" Luke said to the tailor, who had observed the whole scene, with a nostalgic grin on his face. The little man made his measurements and marked with his chalk. Luke was uncomfortable under Lorelai's gaze. He was always self-conisous around her, but now, even more so not being in his normal clothes. _And an old man measuring my inseam doesn't help either!_ He tried to focus on the ceiling and not on her staring at him. Why did he agree to this? He began to wonder if the Gilmore persuasive powers had in fact planted seeds in his head the day he offered to do this for Rory. _Mind Control maybe?_ But no, it was his idea, his doing, for Rory, … and now he had to go through with it. _For Rory! At least I'm a man of my word, unlike other dead beats._

Lorelai watched his discomfort over the required formal wear. _This must be hell for the t-shirt and jeans guy._ The tailor showed Luke how to tie the bow tie, and adjusted the cummerbund, and made his final markings so the ensemble would fit Luke perfectly.

"They are fairly simple alterations, it should be done in about an hour. I'll put my son on it right away" the cheerful little man smiled.

"So quickly?" Lorelai smiled, _how lucky is that?_

"Well, it's been kind of slow lately, and you caught me just before the winter wedding season. So actually your timing is perfect." He laughed.

"Well, Thank you," she turned to Luke "Okay, That's another thing to check off the list. Go change, and I'll buy you lunch, … anything you want."

"You are eating a salad with me." Luke commanded with a pointed finger.

"Luke," she whined.

"That is what I want, I'm gonna make you eat something healthy for once. If you did it on your own, I wouldn't have to stoop to coercion; it's for your own good."

"Fine. I'll just drown it in dressing. And then, … you are getting a hair cut, Mister!" she threatened.

"Shaking in my cummerbund," Luke offered dryly, as he shook his head and went to change into his normal clothes, undoing the buttons was easier for some reason.

"I bet you had to twist his arm to get him to wear that tux. " the little man laughed again. "My wife had the same power over me. I'd go out and find a watermelon in January, if she wanted it."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Lorelai smiled, sensing his wife may have passed on.

"Yes, well Best Wishes to you both."

"Best Wishes?"

"Sure, … on your wedding? You two have such great chemistry, like my Lilly and me. 47 years and we argued everyday. I can just sense the two of you being happy for a long, long time." He gave Lorelai another grin, and couldn't help but chuckle, " I like the way you said that, 'Need I Remind you this _was your_ idea?'" he quoted, "that is classic. " and he put his chalk and tape away with a chuckle.

"Uh, Thank you" she said absently, thinking about her friendship with Luke and what this little man was implying. Lorelai tried to remember what he may have overheard, and what the tailor had obviously misunderstood. _But I could see how it would appear that Luke and I were … a couple? Jeez, more bad Luke thoughts!_

"How did he propose?" the naturally curious tailor asked. Most couples liked to share their story.

"I'm sorry what?"

"He seems like the reluctant romantic, how did he propose?"

Before Lorelai could answer the odd question, her cell phone rang. "Oh I'm so sorry I have to take this…" happy for an excuse from the interrogation.

"I understand the bride's work is never done, " he laughed, having to deal with brides and grooms all the time. It was his business after all.

In an attempt to shake off the Luke / Lorelai engagement suggestion, she eagerly answered the phone, and only hoped for a sane voice from the outside world. "Hello?"

"Lorelai?"

"Mom?" _so much for sane._ "What can I do for you?" _she's alive!_

"I wanted to call to tell you that dinner this Friday is cancelled?"

"Cancelled?"

"Yes"

"As in not happening?"

"Yes"

"As in you won't hold it over me?"

"Yes"

"Yes, you will hold it over me? "

"No Lorelai, you and Rory are excused from dinner this week."

"Wait, wait we have your permission to skip dinner this week." Still unable to believe her luck.

Emily's voice now sounded tired, frustrated, and hurt, "Lorelai, I still have a million things to do for Saturday. I suggest you postpone your usual 'happy dance', and use this time wisely, as I will."

Now Lorelai began to feel a bit guilty about how pleased she was with this change in the schedule. _She can always ruin my fun,_ " so Mom, how's dad holding up?"

"He's fine."

"And you, are you okay? "

"I'm fine Lorelai, see you Saturday… "

"Wait, mom there is one little thing I need to tell you… ", Remembering Luke in his tux; but Emily abruptly hung up. _Christopher can't make it and Luke is filling in,_ Lorelai frowned at her phone.

"Loosing their little girl," the tailor observed.

"Huh?" She turned back to the tailor.

"Most parent's of the bride are stressed cause they have to arrange everything, and pay bills for everything, but don't worry, they will cry with the best of them when the time comes. " he smiled. "So you were gonna tell me how he popped the question?" and Lorelai was saved from having to answer again when Luke opened the dressing room door. His question forgotten, work to be done, the little tailor went to get the tux from Luke. As he came out of the dressing room, Luke put his ball cap on, and met eyes with Lorelai.

After an few quiet moments, "What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, … Lunch, my treat." And for the benefit of the tailor, Lorelai linked arms with Luke as they left the shop. _Let him think what he wants, nosey eavesdropping little man!_

777777777 one more evening till MAGIC TIME! 7777777777777

Friday night

It was the night before the ball; everyone was in final stages of preparation. Luke and Dean were struggling to practice with their bow ties, and the ties were winning. Rory sat on the couch and painted her toenails, while Lorelai walked around with a book on her head eating Chinese food from the cardboard container. "See now, only a lady can gracefully walk around a room with a book on her head while eating Kung Pao chicken. And a great lady can even spit the peanuts back into the container without anyone noticing."

From the hall mirror, Luke shot Lorelai a look, and said to Dean "Remind me not to have anymore kung pao chicken."

"You got it," the tall teen agreed.

"Wow." Rory said to her mother, and was only mock impressed and very disgusted.

Lorelai was a little full of herself at this point. "Yeah, well, don't be intimidated. You have to practice and practice to get to my level."

"Anyone want the last egg roll?" Rory asked as she put down her nail polish, painted toes were required if "the Deb" was wearing open toed shoes. _So it is written; So it shall be done!_

"Uh, no thanks" Dean was distracted by the knot he was trying to unravel, so he didn't choke himself.

Lorelai scolded her daughter for reaching toward the food. "Heh. Where are you going? "

" To get the egg roll."

"You're getting the egg roll _yourself_? "

"Yes, " confused where her mother was going with this.

"No! Ladies never get their own egg rolls. Ladies never get their own anything. They don't even get their own ideas. "

"Oh boy," _here we go again._ Three pairs of eyes collectively rolled toward the ceiling at Lorelai's rant.

"They just sit helplessly and wait for some young strong man to come by and assist them. They don't step in puddles, they don't step over puddles. They can't even look at puddles. They actually need to be blindfolded and thrown in a sack and carried over puddles."

"Isn't there a moratorium on how long ladies are supposed to talk? "

"Uhh, no." _Miss Smart Ass _"Now repeat after me, I am completely helpless. "

Luke and Dean made quite the pair as they stood in front of the hall mirror. Luke was helping Dean tie his bowtie, by learning to tie one on him self. They were side by side, tying unison. Luke had tried to remember how the tailor did the bow tie when they picked up his tux. Needless to say, he had more than a little trouble remembering; But Brainiac Rory came to the rescue. Luke marveled at the paper Rory had printed out for him. "Okay, so you pull the left side through the back loop, … and tug a little bit on both sides, … and you, might just be mistaken for …. a waiter? Par for the course for me." He shrugged.

"Rory? You really found this on the internet." Dean asked his girlfriend, trying to mimic what Luke had done.

"You can find anything on the internet."

Lorelai had enjoyed the sight of Luke and Rory getting along so well, but her mouth was too fast as soon as she grabbed another Crab Rangoon, "Even pictures of Luke naked?" _My God! Was that out loud? Why am I having thoughts about naked Luke?_ She popped the fried delight in her mouth, to prevent anything else like that from slipping out.

"Aw Jeez," Luke winced._ Why must she embarrass me in every way known to human kind?_

"Mom, that is gross."

"Thanks" Luke offered dryly.

"No offense Luke, you know what I meant, "Rory apologized.

"Yeah and as your mock father figure, still … thanks," happy Rory didn't think like her mother.

Dean asked, "Hey, Luke, uh, do you think it's cool when Neil Young wears a tux?" still self conscious about this whole deal.

"Sure, … but it's Neil Young. " Luke shrugged.

"Right." Dean sighed.

Luke had to admit, Dean was a good kid, he seemed to treat Rory really well, and Dean was not that different from himself. Both of them like to work on cars. Both had been involved with Stars Hollow High Sports. Both of them were hopelessly in love with a Gilmore Girl.

As the boys had some sort of private conference, Rory decided it was time for a girl's conference too, and forcefully whispered "Mom".

"What?" she leaned into her daughter?

"Will you stop embarrassing Luke? Right now, he's the only Dad I have!"

Lorelai made a face at her daughter's choice of words. _Luke as Rory's … dad?_

"Mom, he's doing a really nice thing for us, we need him."

_Step-Dad Luke? _"I know that" _We need Luke, _

"Then cool it! I expect your best behavior tomorrow if you embarrass him, you may by extension embarrass me, and then Grandma will never let you live it down. Okay?"

"Best behavior. Promise." Lorelai nodded in agreement, and began to stare at Luke, struggling with his tie again. He was doing a nice thing; he was doing many really nice things. He offered to present Rory, he was being civil, dare we say friendly, to Dean. It happened again, Lorelai couldn't help mulling over her unconvincing performance in the diners staircase; her denial of a crush on Luke. _The little tailor had seen it too, _Lorelai also recalling his observations. And, Luke was really the only father figure Rory had. They were kind of dependent on him for a lot of stuff._ We need Luke._

Dean looked at the clock, " … I should get going. I'll see you all at three. " Dean undid his perfect tie, as did Luke, who didn't want to think of all the jokes Lorelai was making in her head as she stared at him._ Why is she is staring at me? Why does she have to look at me like that?_ It was those blue eyes that made him self-conscious; those pleading blues that made him offer his services in the first place.

"Okay. Oh wait." Rory kept her 7-foot tall boyfriend from leaving and handed him a plain white box.

Dean was confused "What's this?"

Rory smiled flatly "Your gloves."

"I thought you were kidding."

Lorelai interrupted, "No, no. Ladies never kid." Not sure when the last time the peanut gallery chimed in; she was a little distracted by selfless Luke removing his tie. _Oh Right, the naked Luke comment, now I remember._

Shaking his head on the situation he now found himself in, Dean kissed Rory "Bye." And then left.

"Night" the room collectively called.

"I think I'm going to bed too. " Rory tried to get up with out messing up her toenails.

"Do you need help?" Lorelai was testing her daughter yet again.

"No," Roy said, firmly walking on her bare heels, to not ruin her nail's paint job.

"Wrong! The correct answer is yes. Ladies need help with everything." She shot Luke a mock worried expression, now that he was her only audience to entertain. "Have I taught her nothing!"

Rory chose to still ignore her mother's comments. "Goodnight Luke"

"Night Rory." Luke smiled at Lorelai, as the teen left him alone with her mother. He did love that Lorelai found all this just as ridiculous as he did. He began to gather up the empty take out boxes.

Hoping things wouldn't be weird between them now they were alone. _I embarrass him all the time… he's fine with it, isn't he? _Still trying not to have "bad Luke thoughts" Lorelai sighed heavily and shook her head, as she picked up the phone. "I don't know about that girl. I don't know how she's ever gonna make it in society. At this rate, she's gonna actually get a job and only marry once." Lorelai then sat on the couch and dialed a number into the phone.

"You're calling your mom? Again?" Luke concerned by the abnormal Lorelai behavior, sitting down next to her.

"I don't get it. For the last week, every five minutes she's calling me checking on shoe fittings and curtsy progress, and have I talked Rory into putting her hair up yet, and then Friday Night Dinner is cancelled and not one phone call." Of course when she actually wants to talk to her mother communication was impossible, _well that's not new_. Even so, Lorelai still hadn't run the Luke poising as the father idea by her mother, or what the proper protocol would be if the real father had fallen into a black hole, which was as good a guess as any. Lorelai didn't want Emily to be upset that Christopher had not shown up, … again, but it seemed she would have to be surprised with everyone else.

Luke took the phone from her. "No, you are not doing this anymore."

"Luke?"

"For the last week you've been saying she's driving you nuts. Now from what I know of your mom, she has a great attention to detail, she has planned everything out to the letter. With all those phone calls before, did you ever think that maybe everything is done? There is nothing left to prep, all parties involved are ready for tomorrow?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, and adopted a worried expression. Luke now saw that this might have gone deeper than dance details, so he put a hand on her shoulder to ease her concern. "What is it?"

Lorelai shrugged, "She's been acting so weird lately…you know, … not normal … well, normal for her… " Lorelai then sighed seriously this time, "They're fighting. ... My parents are openly fighting. I don't think they've ever done that before." Lorelai tried not to linger on Luke's hand on her shoulder, or on thoughts of his strong hands giving her a back rub? _That would be nice right about now, Gah!_ "I'm not sure what to do about it. "

He now remembered she said her folks had been off lately. "Well, I don't have much experience there" Luke offered honestly, since both his parents had passed away, putting his arm fully around her.

Lorelai leaned back against the couch; surprised Luke had completed the gesture. _Just keep talking, its okay, ummmm _"You know, my father doesn't even want to go tomorrow. His perfect angel granddaughter is being presented to society in front of all his friends and colleagues, something he never got to do with his bad, loser, evil daughter. "

Luke gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Hey don't put yourself down like that!" A knot formed in Luke's stomach. He hated that she would even think something like that, as amazing as she was. Then he began to worry how he would get along with Richard Gilmore for an entire evening, if that was the opinion Richard held of his own daughter._ Wait, what the… ? It's not like I'm… meeting her parents as a… 'Meeting the parents' kind of thing, I'm just helping out… _Luke struggled at that in this moment, "Maybe, … I don't know … you should sit down and talk to them. Really clear the air." From the look on her face, "Okay bad idea? Forget I said anything."

Lorelai leaned her head against his arm and sighed. "Well, there is nothing more I can do tonight." she smiled at Luke's attempt, turning to look him in the eye and seeing just how close they were. _Bad Luke thoughts!_ "Well I should get my beauty sleep too …" awkwardly changing the subject.

_You don't need it… _"Right, right, that's the lady's subtle hint that I should ... get going."

"Finally, someone who listens to me. "

"You get real mad if I don't!"

Both got up and Lorelai walked Luke to the door.

"So, I'll leave my tux here, I really don't want to parade through town with it on, you know."

"I understand" she smiled. _Luke in a parade, on a homecoming court float, hee hee.see funny good Luke thoughts…_

"Yeah, I'll change here, if that's okay, and I'll, you know, change before I go home. "

_Luke naked… again.. BAD LUKE THOUGHTS!_" yeah that's fine, and, … Thank you … for doing this.."

"Well, Anything for Rory… "

"Well still, it's above and beyond." And Lorelai shyly kissed Luke on the cheek.

"Your welcome." He offered quietly, surprised she had done that.

His blue eyes were locked on her, they seemed to see right into her, and suddenly she didn't want him to go.

"Sooo you covered, tomorrow, I mean, … the diner is covered?"

"Yeah, I'm yours all day."_ I should have phrased that differently! Damn it!_

_All mine? _"Great, … and uuuhh thank you again…"

"Stop saying that" He felt so strange, standing in her foyer, … so late at night, "Umm, do you want help cleaning up?" suddenly remembering the boxes he had intended to clear.

"No, no, … it's fine, … I've got it."

He smiled, _He has a great smile,_ " okay then, till tomorrow"

"Tomorrow…"

"… Well, good night Lorelai."

"Yeah, good night" _Why did I kiss him on the cheek? _" … Don't forget to shave!" And she shut the door behind him… _okay? That was weird._ Pressing a hand to her stomach to subdue the butterflies that popped up when he looked at her like that. _Why did he have to look at me like that?_

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**My fave parts:AKA parts that make myself LAUGH!   
-_Will Rory's father figure magically appear behind door number one? _And Lorelai opened the door to be met by the friendly, yet unsure, face of Luke Danes.  
_Huh, irony? _**

**" Use me "  
"Excuse me?" _that should have been a 'Dirty'._ But she was caught off guard. **

**-awkward porch moment-Luke and Lorelai holding hands... awwwwww **

**-Luke felt the need to explain, "Your mom told me, … you know she tells me everything, and she talks a lot, you know, … it's kinda hard to get her to shut up at times. " He was trying to make a joke, but instead he just ended up babbling.  
-_an affectionate friend … who isn't wearing a bra at this time of night, God help me!_**

**_-_the Lorelai /Jess exchange...I think I really caught him!**

**- Did you go to ninja school?" -another Sisterly catch phrase when ever we startle one another... we're sneaky that way!**

**-the tailor (as in sewing ) scene( _And an old man measuring my inseam doesn't help either!_ )**

**-the foyer goodnight**

**A/N: more deviation in the next chap... I promise!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	3. Whatever Dreams, … Or Awkwardness, May C...

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Friendly disclaimer: see Chapter 1 **

**LUVZ: hey you get your own SECTION!(cause you're pretty!) How am I doing? Feel better pixie pal, there will be little Gilmore-Danes' running around soon enough! Sigh… (PS upstage me upstage ME!) hey did you like the "webijiah" A/N in the last chap? Lol  
THIS JUST IN **

**LUVZ told me THIS FIC deserves MY "EPPY WORTY AWARD"! to quote my purple pixie princess… she said " …the fic is SERIOUSLY GOOD...its one of my favorites now! …. WOW...it was like an eppy"**

**Thanks pixie HUGS **

**Shout outs: (MY GOD, they've taken over!)**

**Pink88: have you been mauled by a wild boar? Where are you? update GO GO GET!**

**gcmel: YOU'RE ALIVE! Yeah, I thought I was going to have to send Luke out with a search party, but now I know you're OK and he can continue to feed me grapes. Forgiven! Because you are SPECIAL (not in the eating the paste kinda way!) Lol, I know the need to watch the show OVER AND OVER AND OVER(Luz and I usually watch the new eppies like… 3-4 times, THEREBY committing the new quotes to memory (wild boars and what not….) that is why we are living with "crowded heads." But hey the voices won't get lonely then… (PS my sis and I have always seen Chris… as the dead beat, we saw through his snake-like charming abilities from day one… GRRRRR why why why did she have to stand Luke up W/painting, … just when things are getting good in her life… )  
jeepgirl**:** BUT ARE You loving it like a 2 whore?** the Porsche line- **thank you! It is a jab at Chris, but also AT some of the kids I went to private school with… WINK butt-faced miscreants every last one of em! And thanks for reading A/Ns too!  
Cbelle: THANK YOU! HUGS  
screaming truth: the tailor is all sewn up! I did want to fix that thank you, SCREAMING TRUTH, you live up to your name! ROCK ON! (hey is your theme song Scream by collective soul? Cause it would be perfect for you!)  
Franala: Wait for it! I will deliver!  
Llmeantb: Wait for it, Wait for it, Wait for it, Wait for it, Wait for it, Wait for it, Wait for it, Wait for it, Wait for it, Wait for it-WINK!  
ProFfeSseR: thank you for the encouraging words… I will… HUGS I'm amazed how how close I was, on 100 I'm kinda freaked out… where do I sign so I can write for the show.. lol wink..and glad to be entertainment "on the go" … DIRTY!  
Scubaluver: you're ALIVE HUGS missed ya buddy! Enjoy!  
Spuffy4ever2**: I love it. I'm so upset that they are going to be "on a break" on the show! I REALLY HATE CHRISTOPHER AND EMILY-**TESTIFY SISTER! DEMONS BE GONE!  
obsessedwGG: well sit right back and enjoy another chapter of sexual tension goodness!  
Sarah**: I appreciate that Luke was very awkward and unsure of himself asking Rory b/c in the past he has gotten flustered when doing something for her!**-YES, true to character!** And Dean and Luke are saints to being doing this for their Gilmore Girls-**yes they are, and if you notice… Dean and Luke … are not related! OOOOOO AHHHHH (of course NOW I think dean is an evil mophead, but is nice to remember good times…good times.)  
wolviesgal:** A warm body**.- OH YEAH!** SO awkward while offering to be Rory's 'fatherly' escort. Very sweet. **–I KNOW/I love him more and I wrote that scene! LOL. **"He doesn't hurt my eyes"** –another sister banter line we like to use… and she was caught off guard, you know..! oh no I've been spotted!  
Laswen Silmeiel the Celtic Elf: I gotta tell ya, I love the enthusiasm! Thank you..**

**-Okay boys and girls, Let's all hate the Bastard … TOGETHER! **

**Observation of the day:  
You can't write a Luke rant, without a run on sentence… seriously I've tried (I have my degree in Luke rants…). I think they all end up as run ons… hmmmmmmmm …**

**Now where did I put all my A/Ns:  
A/N: I think Lorelai making Luke ask Rory… to be her escort… is another very true to character moment. Lorelai raised a dynamic brilliant young woman(though I think season 5 Rory is letting us down … anyway!) Rory was raised to make her own choices and decisions. She chose to do this ball thing… SO she should be able to choose who could be invited… or who is to escort her down the stairs. I really think this is how is should've gone… but we all know why Amy did it … and we love her just the same.  
  
Previously on Gilmore girls:Favs I missed from the last chapter  
-by suffering on the alter of dignity himself.  
-Shave and a hair cut/two bits exchange…  
-"You might need to shave." Rory suggested, _Probably why I don't do that often.-_they just keep talking about shaving him!  
-_who isn't wearing a bra at this time of night, God help me-_HARD TO THINK straight with her SQUISHED UP BOOBS right there!  
-a D.A.R. Ball SHIN DIG, LOL oh LUKE!  
-Luke didn't want Patty's help for … obvious reasons ; … He didn't want to tell you, for … _obvious reasons  
_-this _was your_ idea! in the tailor shop… **

**-Recall the watermelon in January conversation… just go with it!**

**Prediction time: in about 830 words there will be a collective DAMN IT! LOL!**

**Gilmoregirl1979 inhales deeply : AHHHHHHH I love the smell of SEXUAL TENSION in the morning!**

**ENJOY!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 3:  
Whatever Dreams, … Or Awkwardness, May Come**

Debutante Saturday morning-

Lorelai was lying in bed, on her right side. Suddenly, on her left shoulder she felt soft lips trailing kisses up her neck. "Luke?" She opened her eyes and she shifted in bed to look at who was behind her. It was indeed Luke, smiling down at her. "Hey" in that sexy gruff voice of his.

"Hey, " she sleepily said, " you're on _my_ side!" she seemed to realize.

"You're on _My_ side." He countered.

"Well, you left, I thought I had the bed to myself."

"Well, Someone wanted watermelon in the middle of the night."

Lorelai gasped "Did you get it?"

And Luke presented her a plate of fresh watermelon, cubed and seeded. _She can crave all the fruit she wants, at least it's not the "black death"._

"You are such a good provider," She cooed. And she put the plate on her ribcage.

"Don't do that, you might hurt the baby."

"Luke, a little biology lesson, the baby is down here." She patted below her belly button, " but if it makes you feel better, .." she slid the plate up a little, away from her belly button. "… happy?"

"The happiest I've ever been." And Luke kissed her.

Lorelai beamed at him. _Must be my pregnant glow!_ "So where did you find watermelon in January?" picking up the fork he had supplied on the plate.

"Ahhh, Jackson has a green house, " and Luke lovingly caressed her still flat stomach where the baby resided, as she enjoyed her midnight snack. "so the baby is down here?"

"Yes,"She grinned through a mouthful, as he tickled her stomach a little.

"Right here?" Luke doubled checked, with a raised eyebrow. Then he focused on her stomach, "Hello there, I'm your daddy" and he kissed Lorelai's stomach. Between bites, Lorelai marveled at how cute Luke could be when he really tried. This was a side of him very few in Stars Hollow got to see. Since the ball cap was off for the night, Lorelai played with Luke's hair as he talked to the baby; About baseball, about the benefits of your fruits and veggies, the difference between flat and Phillip's head screwdrivers. Then Luke seemed to listen to the baby "What's that? …" he paused to take in the baby's words. " … okay, I'll tell her." Luke grinned as he looked up at Lorelai, "… He says he doesn't want two heads, so stop drinking coffee while your pregnant." He came back up to kiss Lorelai's mouth again.

"Wow! That kid knows some awfully big words for being the size of a walnut."

"Well, his really smart for his age. From his mother's side, of course… "

"Flattery will get you no where. I'm the mommy, and he …" pointing to her stomach, "… gets no say, …"

"What about me? Do I get a say?"

"Hmmmmmmmm sometimes… and why is 'it' all of a sudden a boy?"

" 'Cause I don't like the idea of call him … 'it'."

"How about 'baby' till we are sure."

"Decaf?" Luke bargained sternly.

"Deal!" Lorelai was giving it up anyway, she too wanted a happy, healthy baby.

"Fine. We will refer to our child in the third person." Daddy grumped, though inside he was happy because he thought he won. _For once!_

Lorelai giggled, "a little third person," thinking of her growing family. Then, she smiled in that all too familiar tone. "Luke?"

"Aw, Geez, What are you craving now?" _how long do these last again?_

Lorelai winced, unable to believe it herself. "Pickles and Peanut Butter."_ I can even gross myself out! There's a first._

Luke had to confirm, "I'm sorry, I need a judge's ruling on this one. … Pickles and Peanut Butter?"

"It's what baby wants?" Lorelai shrugged, and put on her best pouty lip.

"Definitely inheriting your palate" Luke flinched at the suggestion; Knowing he was probably going to kiss her again later in the evening. To kiss her AFTER she ate that combination. _Pickles and Peanut Butter?_ "Geez, I thought your eating habits were disgusting when you weren't pregnant!"

"Hey, … that is no way to talk to the woman carrying your baby."

"It better be my baby, I'm your husband." And he kissed her again, slowly savoring the opportunity. _Better do it now before she eats anything else._

"Ah, yes I remember it well," Lorelai smiled at him again through the pecks and memories of how her condition came to be. _Dirty, _She took a deep contented breath,_.. well not dirty.. but Lovely… _"Luke?" as she stroked his hair again.

"I'm going, I'm going," and Luke went down stairs to fill her bizarre request.

"Make sure their Dill ! … and Thank you!" she called after him and stabbed another piece of melon.

His voice called from the stairs, "Stop saying thank you!" Luke was all to happy to do it for his wife.

The next thing Lorelai knew, she was jarred awake by a bouncing Rory in her bed. "MOM! " Rory shouted, she sounded annoyed now, having tried several times to wake up her mother.

"GEEZ, Rory are you crazy! In my condition!"

Rory stopped confused, "What condition?"

_Oh wait, I'm not pregnant? No stupid, It's November! That was a dream, … a really weird dream, … a really cute dream,… but weird… _"uuhhh never mind. I meant my … getting old, … and stuff, … you might break my hip … or something …" Lorelai tried to cover. However, Rory knew better.

Rory was up bright and early on this particular Saturday. This was it, tonight, her big debut, and for Grandma's sake, she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. That meant attempting the impossible, and to try to get Lorelai up before 9 am, … on a Saturday. _Easier said than done._ Well, when Rory entered her mother's room, as expected a deeply snoozing Lorelai was still in bed. Rory figured, _Okay, we'll start off gentle. _"Mom?" she whispered, nudging her mother slightly. And Lorelai groaned, but a crystal clear "Luke" escaped her lips when she sighed. Rory was taken aback, her eyes were wide, and she couldn't help but smile. _She's dreaming of him._ _That is so cute, _recalling Lorelai's unconvincing dismissal from the other evening in the diner's staircase.

Rory, … Nay, the Entire TOWN knew that Luke had a thing for Lorelai, even if both Luke and Lorelai, separately, denied it. Yet, the one thing in question was how did Lorelai feel about Luke? Everyone knew they were good friends, and many thought it would be a good match. If only one of them would make a move. They figured Luke was afraid of ruining their friendship or simply of being rejected y the girl of his dreams. However, for the smart, witty woman that Lorelai was, she could really be oblivious to the diner man's obvious feelings, or was she too simply in denial that anything could happen between them? Did she not see what a great guy he was? For the rest of her life, would she go from guy to guy; date any guy, except Luke? Rory was pleased to discover that Luke had invaded her mother's subconscious. Stifling her chuckles at her mother's little crush, Rory tried again, a little more forcefully. "Mom?"

And it happened again, Lorelai rolled away from Rory, "Luke."

_Wow, I hope it's nothing dirty. What to do?_ So Rory plopped on the bed and shouted "MOM!"

That is when Lorelai woke up with a start ""GEEZ Rory are you crazy ! In my condition."

Now you are all caught up. Still pondering her mother's "condition", and what sort of Luke dream her mother had. _HA! she was dreaming of Luke, hehehe. She soooooooo likes him._ Rory only smiled, "Hi."

"Hi," Lorelai yawned and stretched, "… ready to become a lady."

" Sure" _How to get it out of her? the direct approach…_ "Hey, Mom, did you have any … weird dreams last night?"

_Me? Weird Dreams? uuuhhh, I am not from your country… _"What? Why?" Lorelai was a little too quick to defend.

_A little defensive, okay, misdirection…. _"I was just wondering , you know cause I'm a little nervous, " _take the spot light off her, good one, Gilmore!_ " … and I had a weird dream, and …. "

"OH" _It's not about me, no it's about her, of course, why am I such an egotist._ "Really, good, bad, dirty. Though, you're a lady now, so you can't get dirty."

Rory lied, and made up something, "I dreamed that … I couldn't dance to save my life, oh wait that's true isn't it… and for the father-daughter dance I … had to stand on Luke's steel toed boots to get through it. You know like how kids do with their dads."_ Well most kids anyway! but I'm not bitter! _

_Luke? _"Well that's not embarrassing." Lorelai offered with sleepy sarcasm, " … It didn't end up like Carrie? Did it?" _She dreamed of Luke too? Weird._

"No, more like Princess Diaries, I knocked over some candles and set fire to myself, and ruined your old dress."

"Woo Hoo!" Lorelai cheered.

"Thank you for your concern over my safety…"

"Hey, it was just a dream,

"Did you know if you dream you are falling and you hit the ground in your dream, you DIE!"

"… I was celebrating the demise of that dress ..." Lorelai argued.

"It was just a dream, and it's a very pretty dress.."

"It's symbolic, okay, … I said WOO … HOO!"

"Soooooo," _Okay, now spill_, and Rory casually asked "Did you have any… dreams … last night?" _about Luke?_

Now it was Lorelai who lied. "Not that I can remember…."

"Okay?" Rory was now disappointed, _maybe she really didn't remember, aww poor Luke._

"Hey kid, you want first crack at the shower. Ladies first, And all… "

"What does that make you?…. "

"No comment!" Lorelai forced a smile. _Apparently I'm a sex starved single mom dreaming about having a certain diner man's baby!_

Rory kissed her mom's cheek. _She'll tell me later, … _"Don't fall back asleep."

"I won't" _not after a dream like that … _

Lorelai remained in bed. She heard Rory go down the stairs. She heard Rory come back up the stairs. She heard Rory close the bathroom door. She heard Rory start the water for her shower. The whole while Lorelai simply lay there staring at the ceiling, and relived her dream, over and over. Then she snuck a glance to her right, at "his" side of the bed. She put her hand on the cool sheet, only slightly warm from bouncing Rory's wake up call. Lorelai couldn't figure out why this dream bothered her so, as she clutched the blanket closer to her chest.

_It had felt so real, _she had felt his lips on her shoulder, his hand on her stomach, she really did want to eat the pickles and peanut butter. _YUCK! _

_Why am I thinking like this? I mean, sure Luke is very cute, but we argue all the time. _Then she recalled the tailor, he and his wife argued everyday for 47 years of marriage. _This is ridiculous, I don't have feelings for Luke. It's just, … I'm seeing Luke differently, … in a fatherly role, with Jess, and now for Rory, with this ball deal. It's all for Rory. That's it, in the dream I saw Luke doing all those fatherly things that Chris has never done … like his doing now in real life…. Like he's always done. In the five years we've known him._

Lorelai sat up in her bed.

_But does that explain why Luke got me the watermelon… in January? Why he kissed me? Why I was … married to him? _With out thinking, Lorelai rested both her hand on her vacant stomach, as she sadly observed;_Why he was so happy with me and … 'baby'? _When she realized where her thoughts were taking her…._ No no, of course not, Luke has done all the things Chris has never done. That's it, that's all, Nothing more! In the dream he took care of my cravings, was involved with the pregnancy, married me… Luke is the … Anti-Christopher… Luke is doing this Ball thing, Luke knows how to use a hammer, he cooks for us, he takes care of us; Luke is always there for me and Rory, The list could go on and on …_

_Woaw!_

Only she couldn't think about that now, _focus on Rory must focus on Rory; _today was about Rory, and survival, by any means necessary. And Lorelai sighed at her non existent married life with Luke, and saw his tux hanging on the back of her door. _If Luke lived here, he'd be home now._

_GAH! Stop IT!_

Lorelai threw off the covers, to get a cup of coffee to clear her head. _Stupid little tailor, … planting watermelon seeds in my head._

77777777777777777777777777 It's the final count down777777777777777777777777777  
77777777777777777777777Insert Europe Synthesizer solo here7777777777777777777777

Saturday afternoon, (about 2 with an "ish")

A few hours after the Gilmore girls were showered and "coffeed", the primping had begun, and there was a knock at the front door of the Gilmore house.

"Rory! Could you get that! " Lorelai called from the upstairs bathroom.

"Ladies don't get doors, I can't do anything myself remember!" Rory was busy trying to get her hair to behave, and stay up in the bun. _Stupid straight lifeless hair!_

_Oh sure, you listen to me when is serves your purpose!_ Lorelai sprinted down the stairs in her robe. "You're doing your hair by yourself, you're a hypocrite! Maybe we should call grandma's stylist!"

"Don't you DARE!" was called from Rory's bedroom.

Another series of knocks, "Coming, coming, coming!" and Lorelai hastily opened the door. "Luke?" _OH GOD!_

"Hey? Sorry, am I early?"_ That's a really nice, .. uhhh robe. Oh man! Why did I agreed to this …_

Lorelai hadn't seen Luke since that morning in bed,_ … No, that wasn't real, this morning was a dream; Last night, I saw him last night,… _"ummm" clutching at the neckline of her robe, suddenly Lorelai was self-conscious around him, "Well actually you know, I'm probably running late. " she laughed, when she noticed something in his hand."Is that Coffee?"

"Oh ummm, … yeah" Luke was now embarrassed by his stupid gesture, so he tried to explain it away."You two didn't come in this morning, so I thought… "

_He's so thoughtful_, "Thank you, ummm come in, please."

He couldn't help but look her up and down again. _With you … just in a robe? _Being in the same house with two primping girls wasn't exactly what Luke had in mind. "If you guys need a minute … I … I can wait …" He was now kind of scared to enter the house.

"Please, you only give us a minute, you don't know girls …" _of course he doesn't; he's a hermit man… stupid! But,.. he knows us? _

"Lorelai, really, … I can… " he stammered, uncomfortable around a half dressed Lorelai.

"Luke get in here, " she pulled him in, instantly noticing his clean shaved face. "Wow."

"What?" Luke was his normal shade of self-conscious.

_I can see your face! _"You shaved, … it's nice," and for some reason she stroked his cheek, wanting to feel the now smooth skin. She cleared her throat as she pulled her hand away. "Like a baby's … butt." _BABY? Our baby, Oh My God, pull it together, Gilmore! … Why am I so Stupid around him now … Why do I care if I'm stupid around him now? Rory must focus on Rory… _"ummmm anyway … "

Luke tried not to enjoy her fingers on his cheek. And it quickly turned to concern over how Lorelai seemed stressed and distracted. "Is there anything I can do to help?"; of course he wouldn't know how, not knowing anything of the daily beauty rituals of women.

"Here in Sephora Land, ummm well, You can be on zipper duty" thinking of her dress, _wait Luke helping me get dressed? Not such a good idea. Luke helping me.. get undressed? BAD THOUGHTS !_

"On what?" _wow, she is even worse than normal.maybe Coffee was a bad idea!_

"Never mind, right now, ummm I need to … finish my make up and you, sir, … need to turn into a penguin." And she started to push him toward the stairs, "Now go, your tux is in my room. You can change there." _Luke is gonna get naked in my room. NO! no no, he's changing, briefly naked and then … immediately back in clothes. Right, okay, why am I thinking of naked Luke,… again? _

"Where are you gonna be?"

"Bathroom. Make up, … "

"Okay," he was a little unsure of the arrangement. And they both stared at each other a moment longer.

"I'm gonna check on Rory. Let me take these." And she grabbed the take-out tray out of his hands. Lorelai needed an excuse to get out of Luke's sight in nothing but her robe, and headed toward the kitchen.

Luke went up the stairs to her room. There it was, the required formal wear, hung on the back of her door. He felt strange being alone in her room. He'd been in there a hundred times before, fully dressed, fixing various things. But now he felt strange having to change here. This was her room, this was her intimate space, this is where she and Max would have slept, … if she had gotten married. _Then I'd feel really weird, well then I wouldn't be here, Max would have stepped up! who knows!_ He tried to push the awkward thoughts and feelings out of his mind, focusing on the fact that he was the one who stepped up. He was the one who was in this room. _Wait, this isn't … my room… Geez. You are not with Lorelai!_ He recalled his own advise to Rory, _I only have to make it through this one night. Then everything will be back to normal. Just as before._

Meanwhile down stairs, "Oh My God," Lorelai tried to calm herself down. where are the men with butterfly nets, cause _these thoughts of Luke are crazy, insane, honey roasted NUTS! Rory, must focus on Rory, stupid dream._

"Mom?" noticing she seemed to be freaking out of some reason.

"Hey? Luke brought Coffee," Lorelai blurted out. "or… do you want some tea or something, Luke keeps going on and on about how calming tea is supposed to be… Aw geez, now I'm rhyming … 'cause it's all in the timing… " she laughed nervously again,_ My God, she is gonna think I've lost it._ "… I don't know why I'm nervous I mean it's your night…right?"

"Mom? what's wrong?" Rory was naturally confused, she seemed fine this morning?_ What changed? …. Oh, Luke is here… is it Luke? Is she freaked cause of Luke…, maybe she does remember her dream…._

_I'm thinking of Luke naked that's what's wrong! _Lorelai hated to keep stuff from Rory. How could Lorelai tell Rory about her insane Luke thoughts, it might freak her daughter out. Frankly, it kinda freaked Lorelai out. So Lorelai let go of what she could, "I'm worried about ...my parent's fighting, … I'm worried what hole Chris has fallen into. I'm worried that you might actually have a good time tonight and want more of your grandparent's world than mine, and be everything that I wasn't to them." _Woaw! Insight! _

"… I'm worried…. " _that I may or may not have feelings for one of my best friends, No! not feelings.. an…unexplained attraction… yeah that's it.. attracted to my friend … who is now naked, ummmm … changing his clothes, … in my room._ Of course, revealing her Luke observation to Rory might gross the teen out, as well as afore mentioned freak herout! _No need to mention it now,… at this present time when I'm not even sure … what the hell this is... not that it's anything...of course. _"… I'm just … all around worried ….", as she leaned against the stove. _Nice to know it's good for something.good sturdy stove._

Rory could tell there had to be more, but did what she could with the information she had. "Okay? First off, calm down. Secondly, make the tea, cause Luke likes tea, and he might be a little on edge too, we all are. And I think more coffee in your system could be dangerous." Eying the thoughtful take out tray. Rory took her mother's hands "Mom, this night means nothing to me; this thing is all for grandma and grandpa. Of course, I want a little bit of their world, cause they are my grandparents. But I refuse to let them smother me, and you won't let them anyway. " she smiled.

"Oh kid, there is one more thing,… "

"What?" _Oh please say its the dream._

"Well, I never got a chance to explain that … Chris wasn't coming, … to your grandma,… "

"Oh? "_ okay, not the dream._

"And she doesn't know Luke is filling in."

"OH!" Rory's eyes now wide at the seriousness of the situation.

"Yeah, … you know how she likes surprises … I just don't know how she'll … react to Luke. I guess the plus is ... she won't make a big scene about it, right? I mean in front of all her friends, the possibility of embarrassing you by extension, Right? nothing to worry about, right?"

"ummmmmm Mom?…"

Lorelai's face fell into her hands…, "Yeah, I know, I suck…"

"Hey Lorelai, … " Luke came in to the kitchen. He was in his black pants, but his tux shirt was still open.

And the girls both turned and gave him forced smiles.

"Am I interrupting?" he was suspicious at their plastered expressions.

_There's a man in my house! _"No, no I was making tea, ...you like tea,…" Lorelai was eager to fill the silence.

"Yeah I do.." still finding her behavior weird and stressed.

"And you know, … it might uhhh calm us down… "_Somebody please stop me from talking! _

Rory elbowed her mother to keep her from babbling further. Rory thought it was cute how nervous and shy Lorelai was around Luke now. Her dream the possible culprit._ Maybe it was dirty! That would explain why she can't look him in the eye._

Luke narrowed his eyes, "Riiiiiiight, … " _what is wrong with her?_

Lorelai focused on his open shirt. "Did you need something?"

"Well, … yeah, ummm okay, I know I'm a grown man but these damn buttons, …. I accidentally broke a few off." Showing her the tiny remains in his large hands.

"Aww, well, … I'll sew 'em back on, I'll meet you upstairs." Luke nodded and left.

Lorelai caught the grin on her daughter's face. "What?"

"Nothing,… "

"What?"

"Not a peep from me, I've got my hair to finish." Rory went back to her room to finish hair spraying her bun and putting on her face. "…go sew on your escort's buttons!"

"When you say it like that it sounds … dirty! … and don't use Luke and escort in reference to each other again."

"What should I call him?" Rory hoped the answer would finally get the truth out. _your DATE?_

_ummmmm I don't know, … exactly._ And Lorelai went upstairs without answering her daughter.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke was sitting on the bed, on "his" side, _there are no assigned sides, this is my room, my bed, all mine! _He was just in his plain white undershirt and pants, putting on his dress shoes. The assaulted tuxedo shirt lay next to him helpless on the bed.

"Hey," she smiled._ Just act normal, but, … usually I am wearing more clothes. _Lorelai was not used to seeing Luke in short sleeves. _Hello Mr. Biceps! _

"Hey, sorry about this." Still concerned about her, not wanting to be the cause of any more stress for her.

"It's okay," and she went to her sewing table for the needle and thread.

"Are you alright?" he asked, figuring if she could just put whatever was bothering her into words, she might feel better.

_OH GOD he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows! _"I'm good, really, I'm just wanting today to be over. … how about you?"

"Same." _Just want today to be over..._She was usually the only one he could talk too; But as fidgety as she was, he felt guilty to burden her with his own nerves. _Well maybe it will make her see that… it's happening to all of us, I'm sure Rory's nervous too._ "Lorelai, … I'm not sure I can do this."

She sat down beside him to work on the shirt. _The shirt, only focus on the shirt._ "What? You haven't mastered the double knot yet?" inspecting his shoes with a glance, unable to look him in the face. Then, Lorelai noticed, perhaps for the first time, that he was tense, too. _Probably for much different reasons than mine._

He shot her a look. " I meant, … tonight, can you give me some sort of clue of what's going to happen, not your sarcastic glossing over?"

"Luke?" she stopped her sewing before it began.

"What the hell was I thinking, … that I could pull this off?"

_He's really worried, awwww _"You were thinking of Rory…"_ like always._

_That is the perspective I need to cling too. doing this for Rory,..._ He was eased onlyslightly, "but… I'm not gonna … be in my element. Who am I gonna talk to? What the hell am I gonna talk about, fishing? Hell I am the fish out of water… Geez."

_He really is cute when he's nervous._ "Luke you'll do fine, .." she wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, but was afraid of what thoughts would pop up if she touched him. _We are having a nice moment here. He really does have nice shoulders though…._

"And aren't people gonna know I'm not Christopher, I'm not her father, … isn't that the scandal and embarrassment we were trying to avoid? What do we tell people?"

Not really caring what other's thought, she consoled his concerns."The truth, one of my best friends is filling in. Besides, it really should be you anyway?" tearing her eyes from his muscles through his shirt, and focused, back to her needle and thread.

He glanced over at her and her project. _One of her best friends?_ Luke never heard Lorelai refer to him in that way before. _It Should be me? _"What?"

"Well, … " her dream and thoughts had betrayed her, she had let that slip out,_ Damn it! _"… you have been more of an influence in Rory's life than Chris has."

"Lorelai, he is her Dad!" _At least "the guy" had a hand in Rory's creation, … don't think like that, MAN, don't, don't … _

"AND He is not here. You are. You have been there for her more than …" she trailed off, not wanting her point to get side tracked,_ I will no dwell on he who shall not be named. _"… Luke you offered to do this for her, and she accepted. She picked you, you should've heard some of our brain storming. I mean, Taylor, Kirk, The cable guy, …"

"Kirk? Really?"

"We were desperate. And it was just a thought mind you.."

"I see, " _and I'm still second fiddle._

"Luke, you saved the day, we needed a hero, and you came through. and It means a lot to her, to have another familiar face there. Lane and the rest of Stars Hollow can't be there; Man, that would be like … the Clampets go to Buckingham Palace. "

"Great!" not feeling any better.

"But look at you Luke, your all cleaned up and powder fresh …"

"I am not powder fresh."

"Still, you will pass the test. Just talk about ... being in the restaurant business and … be as vague as possible."

"So, in other words act normal."

"Well, I said talk, not bark, but Yes, be yourself."

"Only not in flannel."

"Exactly." She focused on the sewing project.

It was then Luke noticed her robe had slipped and her bare leg was exposed. _Oh Boy! _"I'm gonna … check on the tea, while you finish that up." and he walked out her bedroom door. _You can't think like that man, that is not what tonight is about. _

She smiled as he left the room, hoping she helped, and she finished reattaching his buttons. _I'll need to help him put this on, I guess.hey, things …. seem back to normal… oh Thank God! I got through a conversation with him… and I did't freak out… _

Luke went downstairs and saw Rory reading at the kitchen table. "Well, you seem very relaxed," _Nice counter point to your mom, though she seems better now._"you want any tea?"

Rory made a face, _it's not coffee_. "Do we even have tea?"

Luke checked the cabinets, "Looks like your mom has peppermint, and there is a box of green tea I gave from three months ago, … which I see still has the shrink wrap on it." he grinned.

_Green tea?_ Rory considered, and then she remembered; Luke had given it to Lorelai because he read that just one cup a day would keep cancer away. "With all crap she eats, she needs any help she can get." He informed Rory,_ Luke cares about her, wants her to be healthy, so she's around for a long, long time.Hmmmmm peppermint tea, in this house? … and that's Luke's favorite… interesting … Mom considering his likes too; knowing he probably would come over, and then she'd have something to offer him while he repairs whatever we needed to have fixed that week. _"I'll try the peppermint, I guess" Rory shrugged. She wondered if her mom and Luke would ever know how well they played off each other, even when they weren't in the same room together.

"You want honey in it?"

"Honey? Why not sugar?"

"Well, honey dissolves more quickly, AND it's twice as sweet as sugar, with half the calories."

Rory was impressed, "Sold, honey it is."

Luke let the tea bags seep, he placed a mug in front of Rory, as he sat down at the table with her, "Soooooooooo? What are you reading?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Back upstairs, Lorelai held out the shirt good as new, and went to return the needle and thread to her sewing table.

Lorelai then noticed Luke's jeans and flannel on the chair of her sewing table. She picked up his blue and green plaid flannel that he had worn earlier. She held the two shirts side by side, and compared them in her hands. One was crisp and sterile, the other was soft, and warm. One was too dressy to wear everyday, and the other was always a comfortable fit. One had nothing to do with Stars Hollow, and the other's philosophy was "anything for Rory". She smiled at the simple metaphor in her hands for the complicated man who still remained much of a mystery to her. Then she inhaled Luke's scent from his flannel shirt, the fabric soft against her chin. She savored it a moment, and her mind, and maybe even her heart, opened up a little bit.Thinking of how he was always her hero, yet he seemed to rely on her too. _Maybe, … I do think of him, … that way?_

Pushing those thoughts aside,_ NO, you can't think like that Lorelai, that is not what tonight is about. _Lorelai returned the flannel to where Luke left it, and headed downstairs. Lorelai over heard talking. _Luke and Rory?_

Luke seemed concerned, "Wait, Wait Wait, THAT was all on one test?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"That is insane! And you have 3 book bags, and only tiny half locker? I should build you a real locker… hell a wagon to lug all those books around with."

She laughed at the suggestion. "I don't think a wagon would fit on the bus?"

"Is the bus wheel chair accessible?"

"Yes, but not for wagons. It's okay really, you get used to it."

"Does your locker still stick? I could take a look for you … ?"

"No, it's fine now, it was just one of those 'first day everything that could go wrong did' sorta things."

"…but how can you lug around three book bags?" _she's so tiny! Tall but tiny!_

"Well you explain how you know how to dance? "

"Alright, the subject is officially dropped. " Backing off, leaning back in his chair. Then Luke had an idea, "Hey since your mom is busy, you wanna try ... the dance again?"

"Sure, let me just get the heels on…" and Rory ducked into her room for a quick change of footwear.

Lorelai decided to hide in the foyer, so maybe she could still sneak a peak.

"Okay now, if I start with my right, you start with your …" Luke quizzed.

"Left."

"Right, I mean correct."And Rory laughed, Luke instructed "now we don't have much room here so let's just do the basic step nice and slow."

"It's like king and I."

"That was a polka, this is a waltz."

"and you know the difference how?"

"God given talent,… " he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, how do you know how to do this?"

"Maybe later,"

She gave him a frustrated "Luke!" , but Rory had accepted that, and dropped it. She knew their was only one woman who could charm it out of him.

Lorelai enjoyed the preview of the father daughter dance.She felt better about being around Luke, their little talk upstairs calmed her down,_ things are normal again. _Luke and Rory did seem to really get along well. _He is gonna make a great dad, Stop that!_ _Just keep things light, and bantering, and normal. _Lorelai hated to interrupt. "Okay good as new." She came into the kitchen brightly, none of her earlier jitters present. Luke turned to accept the shirt form Lorelai. "Thanks," he smiled.

She nodded and focused on her daughter. "Rory, you all set?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna grab a book for the wait, and put my dress on there."

"Sounds like a plan." as Rory went into her room, "mommy's gonna need your help to get into her dress."

"Okay" Rory called from her room.

"Thank you" she then smiled at Luke "I'm not as flexible as I used to be." _Dirty! Okay that was flirting! _Then she noticed Luke put the shirt on back of a chair and cleared the mugs into the sink. "Hey , you want tea?" he called over his shoulder.

_He's so comfortable here, it's like he lives here… GAH! Stop it! _Still noticing his muscles through the undershirt. "No time. Ummm You want help, … with your shirt?" a little nervous again.

"Oh, Ha ha", and despite her, Luke took the shirt and put his arms in the sleeves.

_Light and bantering._ "I'm serious, I have a huge fabulous dress I need to get into … I won't have time to sew again." seeing he was struggling already with the buttons. "Oh just let me do it, you big oaf." And she walked over to him, and started to button up the shirt for him. She was really close to him. She started at his waist and worked her way up. She felt his eyes on her, watching her carefully work with the uncooperative buttons. As she finished she met his eyes and smoothed the shirt out with her hands on his chest. "there, … picture perfect." She smiled.

He still stared, and took her hands from his chest and held them in his. She searched his face for some clue as to what he was thinking.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Your welcome."

The uncomfortable silence grew, as he still held her hands. _Is he … getting closer?_

Suddenly, Dean's voice burst in the house, "Anybody Home!"

_Damn you, Dean! _Lorelai cursed.

_Thank God! _Luke praised. He hastily let go of her hands and took a step away from her. He felt it, he wanted to kiss her. He had almost kissed her! Almost ruined the evening before it began. _What the hell am I thinking? why now? Why that moment? That would be a story to tell, she was dressing me and I kissed her._

Lorelai didn't know if that was real, or if her imagination getting the best of her. _Stupid dream._ That moment felt so baited, it felt like something was supposed to happen. Thanks to Dean she'd never know.

Rory noticed Dean coming from the window at her desk. And with a frown she saw half of Stars Hollow was behind him. _He should've changed here._ She turned to tell her mother, when she saw Luke and her totally absorbed in a staring contest. Luke took her mother's hands, not realizing they were being watched. And it looked like Luke was tilting his head so he could … _kiss MOM?_

Then Dean's voice burst into the house, "Anybody home!" _Crap!_ Rory thought, and she watched as the spell in the kitchen was broken, Luke took a few steps away from Lorelai. Both unable to look at each other.

Coming out of her trance, and like a flash, Lorelai went into the living room. "HEY Dean, the girls are still getting pretty. Rory! I need you upstairs!"

Rory watched Luke with sympathy, her mom didn't even acknowledge Luke's attempt. The expression on his face was almost of guilt, like he shouldn't be thinking of Lorelai that way. As he shook his head he tucked the shirt in, and nodded by way of greeting to string bean Dean, who was all ready to go.

Rory sighed, _If only there was a way to get her to just admit it. That in reality, she did see him that way. Not just in dreams that she is probably denying happened._ Rory went upstairs after her mom,_ maybe she will spill now._

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Rory found her mother, she seemed rushed and was only in her slip. "Rory, shut the door, will you?" _Was that real? Was he going to kiss me?… no no, not Luke.. he wouldn't do that …Open my heart my ass! To Luke? I mean … this is my Luke, NO! he's the town Luke one of my best friends. This can only lead to disaster… what if I hurt him, he knows everything about me … _

_OH GOD! He knows everything about me … OH GOD why would he want to be with me? I'm everything he hates… AW GEEZ! I'm tormenting and teasing myself over nothing, there is nothing there! Do I want there be something there? GAH! Something that should never happen. WILL never happen. why won't it happen?_

"Mom? What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing I just … can't get my stupid dress … to cooperate." As Lorelai struggled to step into the dress properly.

"Mom? Calm down."

Now Lorelai fumbled with the zipper. "But we are going to be late, and Dean's here and Luke is ..." _dreamy_ " … done ... and I'm holding every one up … and I don't wanna go… cause of my stupid parents and that vapid world, and my God, is that the entire town outside?" As she noticed the crowd on her lawn, struggling to keep the strapless dress up and remain decent now that she had an audience.

"Mom, please, … relax. "

"What is everyone doing on our street?"

"They sorta … followed Dean here. … and you know Patty, … she knew about my little coming out."

"Oh NO! This is bad," Lorelai sunk to her bed. "It's gonna be on the front page tomorrow! And after I promised Luke… oh man!"

"What?"

"I promised he wouldn't have to deal with the attention of all this… oh man… and now, … stupid nosy town! Oh My God, Kirk is setting up a tripod!" she stood for a better view out the window

Rory recalled the "mum's the word attitude" to Luke's involvement. Rory silently took care of her mother's zipper, inside happy that a promise to Luke meant so much to Lorelai.

"Maybe we still can keep that promise?" Rory figured, again with the problem solving.

77777777777777777777777

The girls, all ready for the big night, stepped out on to the porch. Lorelai in her dress and wrap, Rory in jeans with her dress in a garment bag. The crowd cheered, upon seeing the girls make their exit.

And Babette's scratchy voice was heard " hey Rory, where's that tall drink a water of yours?"

Rory answered honestly "Oh, Dean's gonna meet us there?"

The crowd murmured in confusion, "but we just saw him go in your house?" Taylor argued.

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other and looked at the mob as if they were from mars."I think we'd know if her 10 foot tall boyfriend was in our house, Taylor." Lorelai scoffed,as she went to the passenger side of the jeep, and the crowd rumbled again.

"But we walked over here with him?"

"What's going on?"

"I can't see!"

"Sorry folks but we are running late, so if you don't mind." Rory suggested so they would move out of the driveway and clear the street, so the jeep could get through.

"Hey Lorelai, don't you have a stud for your arm?" Babette inquired again.

Patty chimed in "Yes, whatever happened to that charming Christopher? Did you ever hear from him?"

Uncomfortable at the mention of Christopher, _they had been so good up till now!_ Lorelai hoped Rory's plan would still work, wanting only to escape these people who needed to get their own lives. "Umm nope, "_ It was true we never heard from Christopher." _I'm flying solo,"_ Till we meet the boys later_.

The crowd deflated and disappointed, still wishing the girls luck, and still pondered where Dean had disappeared to.

Lorelai was about to gather up her dress in the passenger side, when Kirk walked up to her open door, his tripod already pack in it's carrying case. "Lorelai?"

Dreading whatever it was he had to say to her. "yes Kirk?"

"I hate the thought of a beautiful woman going to a … ball was it.. by herself. "

"I appreciate that Kirk." _Now please go away._

"I was wondering, would you like me to escort you? I still have the tux I used for my magician act when I was a children's entertainer." In his usual unfeeling monotone.

_WOW, I'm so glad I was kidding when I suggested Kirk. _"Ummmm that is really sweet of you to offer but… the black tie requirements are … very very strict. And you know we are alreay running late. So Ummmm, Thank you for the thought, … but we'll be fine." _Cause we have a Luke. Thank God for a Luke._

Rory was on the driver's side cause she could actually see the pedals in her outfit. Lorelai had packed and bundled the mounds of fabric into her side of the car. And still managed to shut the door.

Now the girls were in private conference inside the Jeep, Rory started the engine. "Time for phase two of operation: sneak Luke out."

"This operation needs a better name."Lorelai recommended.

"Well, you can think of it while we go meet the boys." And Rory backed out of the drive way and headed down the street.

"At the rendezvous point? I love this spy talk!" Lorelai giggled.

_Well, she seems normal again._

7777777777777777777777777 The great escape 77777777777777777777

About three streets away from the unsuspecting mob, Rory pulled the Jeep up to another waiting car, where Luke, Dean and Mr. Forester were talking.

Lorelai clapped her hands together, "OOOOOO I've got it! how about… Operation: Escort Escape!"

"Nice use of alliteration." Rory waved to the escorts, humoring her mother.

"Thank you."

The girls watched from the jeep as the Luke shook Dean's father's hand. You see, Rory's plan was to have the girls go out the front door as a misdirection tactic, while the escorts left out the back door. Everyone focused on the girls and the jeep, the boys cut around Babbette's gnomes. Through the ally to the next street, they were able to walk to Apricot Lane. They had called Dean's father before they left and explained they needed to borrow the car. Mr. Forester was a sport and agreed to lend it to his son. The boys were now finished changing their shoes from cutting threw the woods, as to not mess up the dress ones and were now hiding the spare foot wear in the trunk.

Lorelai watched Luke pace around in his tux, dress shoes back on, hoping no one would see him. He patiently waited for Mr. Forester to finish explaining the responsibility of borrowing the car to his son. _Okay, sound cool. Sound casual, sound indifferent. _Lorelai turned to her daughter, "Hey, do you wanna ride with Dean?"

"What?"

"You know, you ride with Dean, and I ride with Luke? sort of a get to know your escort on the drive …"

"I thought we weren't using escort and Luke in reference toe each other?"

"Rory."

"Mom, I'm already here in the driver's seat. And you are already packed away, You can't find the pedals in that dress."

"Well,…. Luke could drive the jeep."

Rory turned to her mother "You'd let Luke drive the 'Mocha Mobile'?"_ You just want to be alone with Luke, ADMIT IT!_

"Well, don't you want to arrive with your escort?" she reasoned. _I'm doing this for you, it has nothing to do with me wanting to be with Luke, .. Gah spend time with Luke. That sounds better._

"This isn't exactly the red carpet flash photography treatment, I'm changing there."

"Hey if you don't like your boyfriend anymore far be it for me… to argue … what's wrong, Are you sick of him already?

"Mom"

"Did he hold you to the battle bots promise and now you are reconsidering the whole relationship."

"MOM!"

"Were you gonna break up with him on the stairs? Or right after the curtsy?"

"Fine," and Rory unbuckled her seat belt, and got out of the jeep. She took her dress bag and makeup bag from the back and headed to the boys. Rory gave her mother another glance before she walked away, _She soooo likes him._

Lorelai watched as Rory seemed to explain the new arrangement to the escorts._ Oh NO, what is she telling them! That I'm a crazy woman who needs my diner man with me? He's not mine, he's not mine! Maybe this was a bad idea. I'm gonna be alone with Luke for the entire ride! So much for normal! _

Too late now, Lorelai saw Rory get into the car with Dean and Luke headed towards the Jeep, with the plastic bag that held his boots. He opened the door, noticing her fidgeting again with her dress. "You okay?"

"Ummmm yeah I just … seemed to have lost my feet." She giggled lamely._ Someone shut me up!_

"Alright?" confused, but Luke got in the drivers seat, placing the boots on the floor in the back. Lorelai admired his cleaned up, suave look as he adjusted the mirrors and buckled in."Oh, yeah remind me to trim some of those branches in your back yard."

"Sure," _always thinking of us._

"You know, you're lucky our tuxes didn't get ruined with that little stunt."

"Luke, I swear I didn't say anything."

"Oh I know, apparently Dean's mom let it slip at the market that … I … may put in an appearance, that is the only reason why the head cases came. And why Kirk had a camera. For documentation."

"Really?" Lorelai felt so bad for him.

"Yeah, then when Babette saw me come over, today of all days,well she figured it was true. So she called Patty who called everyone else…. And so on."

"Oh Luke," _never one to be the center of attention._

"It's alright, we're out, they are none the wiser… Rory's with her fella, we are on our way." And Luke considered the teens in the still stationary car in front of him. "He is a good kid, isn't he."

"Yeah, he is." _Always so protective of Rory._

"Rory's a good judge of character right?" Luke was still trying to convince himself that it was okay that Rory dated, _she is a teenager ... after all_. "And she seems to like him a lot, I mean, she couldn't go 20 minutes with out talking to 'her man'?"

"Yeah, how about that…" Lorelai laughed lightly, since the car arrangement was really her idea. "Well when you're in love …" _Oh, God I'm the teenager here!_

"Are you sure he's a good driver?"

"Luke."she whined.

"Not just good, I mean, a safe driver?"

"Luke" she warned.

"I mean, that is you're only child, you sure you don't want her to ride with us?"

Lorelai thought his vigilant concern was sweet, _and very fatherly._ "Luke, what did we talk about? … best behavior!"

"Right, right," he grumbled as he gripped the steering wheel. "Their not going to be …. You know, …. making out at the stop lights are they…?"

Once again clearly protective of Lorelai's little girl. _Well he's getting into character, Hell, he's been in character for the last five years. how could … being … with this man end in disaster? I mean… he's already embedded in our lives. Would it be so bad if that was a little more… Permanent? more Apparent?_

"Just drive." She smiled at him.

_**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**_

**fav parts: the parts that make my self laugh (OW OW OW OW)**

**-the "my side" argument? –Luvz, you know I have my THINGS! LMAO**

**- Lorelai hadn't seen Luke since that morning in bed, …LMAO**

**-Luke was his normal shade of self-conscious.**

**A/N: THINK the transition from dream to reality was … abrupt? Yes it's on purpose THAT WAY! You feel the jarring effect it's LIKE YOU'RE THERE! Ain't it COOL!**

**A/N: Okay another dream that I am Damn DAMN proud of… I know, I know the Lorelai dreams she is married to Luke and is PREGO (Luke Danes style) has been done to death.. BUT HEY! This one has SUBTEXT! IT's SYMBOLIC THAT WAY! Wink… TJ ironic.. and that was some deep dream analysis and she didn't even need Rory's help to figure it out! it's like she's growing… fond of LUKE!  
A/N: BTW I have no idea if it's called the "mocha moblie" it seemed to fit... they like to name things, and she always seems to drive the jeep, never lets him(cept that dinner with emily... maybe..) ... or Rory for that matter. Lorelai is the usually thedesignated driver.. and the jeep is brown you know! brown coffee, chocolate, and every good thing... well, that may be a stretch... I mean mud dirty no. 2 those aren't... really good... **

**A/N: FOR ALL WHO HATE THE BASTARD!  
Anti-Christopher?  
Anti-Chris?  
Anti-Christ?  
Coincidence! I THINK NOT!  
(especially for gcmel and jeepgirl, wink!) dude we should make t-shirts!**

**A/N: the one scene, when Luke comes to the house to change… it looks an awful lot like eppy 100 when Luke picks em up… but with my putter as my witness, I wrote it before I even knew that existed! Honor BRIGHT! **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	4. Have A Ball Y'all

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen) **

_**WINNER of the Gilmoregirl1979 EPPY WORTHY AWARD (it's my award I do with it what I will, and LUVZ TOLD ME TOO- insert pouty lip….)**_

**Rating: haven't done this for a while... let's say PG-13 because we CAN CAN CAN! (yes, Moulin Rogue)**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**friendly disclaimer: Chapter 1 -  
WARNING: apparently reading this fic induces BARBIE SYNDROME! I quote the first VICTIM… bloodymary2 " I was grinning so hard my face was aching- GET WELL SOON! **

**Luvz:eager to read your reviews on 3-4 thank you for my spoils… keeps me sane.. heheh heheheeh you're existence is a HUGE HELP! loves your fairy friend...**

**And other shout outs(THEY'RE TAKING OVER , … A DANCE REVOLUTION! ):  
gcmel: Sadly the tees are backorder! DAMN IT they must have an awful lot of room in that warehouse ! I do appreciate the toaster. DUDE I've been hunting Lorelai's purse for like a year! And I want all their clothes… every week my sis is beside me and I'm like "I want that, I want that, oooooo I want that, (then LUKE comes on the screen ) I WANT THAT!"  
-"sting bean dean" –you see I initially didn't think that was funny, but I liked how it it kinda rhymed? You know.. and that my friend is why I like specific reviews cause…. Different things stand out to different people.  
-button doing-up thing with LL, OH SO CUTE... – Thank you, once again I love the smell of sexual tension in the morning!  
make the kiss connect-wait for it! I will deliver I promise you, know me, I will deliver like Luke's bread guy! (hot and fresh…? DIRTY!)**

**Jeepgirl: A black jeep named SUE? Uhhh How about LUKE? No, J/K ummm how about .. (what sex is your Jeep? Did you ever look or did you respect it's privacy! It is awfully hairy down there- WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT LINE? I mean really! That is a SIGN They NEED ME there in burbank! ) **

**-I shall call him Squishy and he will be mine, and he will be my squishy!(I don't wear the crown for my balance, FOLKS …) SERIOUSLY POSSIBLE jeep names: Midnight, Onyx, Raven (Poes get it still GG related. L/L sleepover…wink), the BLOB (beware of the blob it leaps, it creeps, it slides, and glides across the floor, right through the door, and all around the walls, a blotch, a splotch, be careful of the BLOB), the shadow (knows? Hopefully Alec Baldwin will slim down for the role… or to fit in your seat's setting …); if these are unacceptable(EMAIL ME) maybe we should (heaven for bid) go on to other interests, do you have an addiction we can work with (if you did though, maybe you shouldn't be operating heavy machinery!) … I named my sister's car too(it's a talent)… her car is named Buttercup after the powerpuff girls CAUSE that is her fav PPG(she's a full on Tom boy; my sis and buttercup/the car is a sports model.. you know..) and she has a buttercup figure hanging from the mirror… FUN and no HER CAR is not chartreuse,it's SILVER (When I get my car it will be named Bubbles) Also, they use the "MOCHA MOBILE" for Coffee runs right… can't ya just picture it… Lorelai all caffeine craving "Quick to the Mocha mobile " (insert batman, the 60's series, theme song here) duna duna duna duna duna duna duna duna COFFEE!**

**-Dukes of hazard-I love John Schneider on SMALLVILLE! And all those Home depot commercials –LOL**

**Llmeantb: THE WAIT; It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it, It's worth it!  
inspiration proclamation? MAYBE –feel honored WINK…  
-and just for the record…. It's repetitive. And redundant. It's repetitive. And redundant. We certainly are entertaining, Mac. / Indubitably, Tosh. (see how the crown sparkles… oooo ahhhhhh)  
Scubaluver: how is Emily going to react to the escort? Hm.- WAIT FOR IT! and email your dance theory let's see if they match! No wait… don't, just tell me after the fact… okay… WINK! Don't want to be tainted DIRTY! **

**ObsessedwGG: stupid stupid stupid DEAN-Oh I agree he is stupid Luvz and I have a theory, we think with ALL THAT HAIR, Dean uses brain damaging shampoo that seeps into his scalp and thereby killing his brain cells. It makes him STUPID… very docile and obedient puppy like.(and also stupid enough to forget that he was MARRIED! GGGGRRRR)**

**Freecityy-When I read Anti-Christopher, Anti-Christ actually popped into my head... jesus CHRIST i hate him... he is a bastard.-TESTIFY!**

**- I'm depending on you to get me over their breakup-THAT is a responsibility I take seriously… BRIEFLY BREIFLY BROKEN UP!(it's the only way I stay sane!)**

**screaming truth: Wondering if Chris should call and be all like I can come now- hee hee hee hee I HAVE A PLAN… do you trust me? (I only hope it's in character)lol it WAS very well done by Lauren I always hated when he called her LOR, she has such a pretty name… Lorelai(Luke always calls her by her full pretty name), and CHRIS has to ruin her life, love, her daughter, even her damn name IS NOTHING IS SACRED WITH THE BASTARD! GRRRRR **

**Jack: You got the dynamics between the two perfectly.THANK YOU! I've only been watching for 5 years!**

**bloodymary2: I was grinning so hard my face was aching- I hope the feeling comes back soon, so WARNING to all reading this fic may cause BARBIE SYNDROME! Lol I am not a DEAN fan-neither am I as explained in my he's stupid/mophead observation. Emily will cave in and admit to herself that they are perfect as a couple- HEY I thought you wanted me to keep em true to character!LOL (Emily's a bitch! GGGRRRRR)**

**Franala: I always loved that Synthesizer solo (final countdown)**

**Ruli: I'm gonna hug you now! ( HUGS )**

**pokey: didn't we all! **

**  
THERE's WHERE I PUT MY STORY! I was beginning to wonder!**

**A/N:Is THAT baby's breath? No, IT'S SEXUAL TENSION! WOO HOO!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 4:  
HAVE A BALL Y'ALL**

It wasn't how Luke imagined it. It was much, much worse. Flowers everywhere, candles, crystal glassware,_ I don't want to think about how long it took to carve that banister._ Jewelry and gloves for the ladies. Bow ties and cuff links for the men. _Hello room, it's me the sore thumb._"Wow!" As he took in the ornate room.

"Luke, try not to be so country bumpkin,… " Lorelai whispered, giving him an suggestive squeeze to his arm.

"Sorry," he was already feeling like a fish out of water, _Be myself, but Don't be myself, queen of mixed signals. Hey? When did she linked her arm with mine?_

Lorelai, was keeping an eye out for her parents, and scolded the non-present Dean. "I can't believe Dean wouldn't let the valet take his car." Dean insisted on going with the valet to see where he parked his father's car, to make sure it wasn't scratched, because if anything happened to it, … Dean was grounded.

"His dad was very specific with his instructions." Rory said distantly, she too was in awe of the enormous room "this place is huge." Then she saw them; THE STAIRS. Looming and foreboding, and someone famous probably carved 'em, or sneezed on 'em. "Do I have to walk down those stairs?"

Lorelai was trying to be helpful, but wanted to lighten her daughter's mood. "Oh, I'm afraid so. Unless you wanna make a really memorable entrance and just sliiiiiide down the banister." She let go of Luke's arm, to gesture her hand grazing down her opposite arm. "Which I totally encourage, by the way." and Lorelai grinned at Luke beside her, he shook his head smiling. _Yeah, that loosened him up._ Lorelai couldn't help but admire her date, _… uhh escort, Dirty, _in his tux. _He is not my Luke._ However, he was just so, _Handsome_, and seeing him like this, not in flannel, not in his usual surroundings, was nice._ ummmm It's good for him to get out every once in a while._

A woman walked up to them with a clipboard. " You are… "

"Lorelai Gilmore." Rory offered.

"Late. " the stern woman corrected.

"Sorry, my fault. Took me awhile to get pretty."_ And freak out and calm back down again. _"Not all of us are sixteen anymore, you know what I mean?" the lady just stared blankly at Lorelai " … No, apparently not."

The stern woman addressed Rory again. " You are to head up the stairs. The preparation room is on the right."

"Look for the toxic cloud of Chanel and Aqua Net. " Lorelai whispered.

Rory followed the stern woman toward the stairs. She looks back at her mother and Luke. Lorelai mouthed, "Slide," as she repeated the gesture. And Rory waved good-bye. Then Lorelai took Luke's arm again, both adults wearing the same proud expression as they watched her ascend the staircase._ They do make a cute couple._

Luke was still grinning at Lorelai's slide suggestion. _This might not be so bad, I have the peanut gallery commentary, right here. _Then he cleared his throat. "You gonna be alright by yourself for a minute?"

"Where are you going? You are not abandoning me!" _you can't bail NOW!_

"I'll be right back."

"No way, I demand to know where are you going?" Lorelai insisted.

He leaned close to her ear, "Men's room, is that alright with you or should I just let loose here on the flowers?"

She gave him a look, "that would definitely make you popular with the ladies." _Okay that was definitely flirting "_… Alright, you are excused, … but hurry back."

"I will, I promise."

As he walked away, she smiled. Things seemed to be back to normal again. _Except I keep flirting, and I can't keep my hands to myself! Oy! _She hadn't really thought about her dream since operation: Escort Escape began._ Until now!_

Alone with her thoughts, Lorelai decided something then and there._ Obviously these thoughts… these Luke thoughts, … well they are distracting. Overwhelming at times. Ignoring them is getting me into bigger trouble. Soooo what do I do?….I mean it's unintentional right?_

She thought of how she couldn't take her eyes off him as he drove here, and how he had just leaned into her ear,_ Maybe … he feels it too? Could the town be right? Does he see me as more than a coffee addicted, iron stomached, annoying, crazy customer? _

_Ummmmmmm okay once again, this is not the time to think about this, …I will think about it… I just ...need to focus on Rory! We will just … let "the thoughts" happen… observe, make a note of it… and we will analyze later. Deal with my confusion as it comes. I just have to get through tonight. It's just one night! Oh God, that's just what Luke said! Does that count as a Luke thought? Umm GEEZ! Okay, it's okay, mental post-it!_

77777777777777777777777777777777

In the Prep area upstairs, Rory followed the organizer lady into a crowded room. Other girls were walking around getting dressed and doing their makeup, and chit chatting.

The organizer instructed Rory, "Hang your dress there, put your makeup on over there. You'll have to make do with a non-lighted mirror. The lighted ones went to the girls that were here before dawn." Her tone seemed to imply that Rory didn't care as much as the other girls, because she had arrived sooooo late. "Listen up ladies,' the woman announced for the group. "Everyone must be beautiful and ready to go by 7:30."

An wave of panic over took the high strung rich girls, as Rory sat down at a unlighted mirror. Casually making conversation with the girl next to her. "I can't believe we have an hour and a half. "

"I know, I am never gonna be ready in time. God only knows if the swelling on my nose is gonna go down. I had to go and inherit my father's nose. I'm Libby. "

"Rory." She smiled;_ Wow, I thought Mom talked fast._

"Uh, which one should I wear? I've thought about this all month, and I cannot decide."

_Is it because you are a blond?_ Rory failing to see the big deal, _It's lipstick… for pity's sake. _" Oh, well, that's a tough one," she offered politely.

"I know." Libby said seriously. "This is red red, and this is orange red. The wrong one and I will end up looking like a hooker. Or a teacher."

"That's a lot of pressure. "

"The two minutes you are standing on those stairs tonight will determine the social status for the rest of your life. "

_Heavy. _"Wow, what if you trip?" seeing she said something wrong. " …. I mean, not that you would. You wouldn't. I might. Probably will actually. Could be a real Cirque du Soleil kind of night."

"You should not even joke about stuff like that."

Rory focused on getting ready, and tried to cling to Luke's words of encouragement. _You will never have to see these people again. It's one night, then everything will be back to normal._

She wishes she could have stayed with her Mom and Luke. At least she'd be entertained by the "couple's banter", _in some cultures known as flirting_, and Rory's attempt to lighten the mood would have been appreciated by the adults.

777777777777777777777777

Back downstairs in the ballroom, Lorelai was waiting for Luke to return. She was also keeping eye out for Dean, but in a room this size it was like where's Waldo. She was looking for that tall shaggy head, but instead came face to face with Emily. "Hmm. Mom, you're here. "_ Luke stay away, for now stay away… please.._

"Where should I be, Spain?"

_Good one! _"Oh. I tried calling you all night last night. "

"I was very busy. "

"And then we got here before you. "

"What is your point, Lorelai?" Emily's tone even.

"Nothing. It's just … weird. " Still curious how things were in the Gilmore manor if Emily and Richard were fighting._ Have you killed Dad, where is he?_

"Well, I'm here now, so it's not weird anymore." And Emily scoffed in disgust, "Look at these flowers. Baby's breath. What is this, County General?"

Lorelai scanned the room to see if she could warn Luke before her mom spotted him. _Now was as good a time as any to tell her._ _Let's see, we need to butter her up first._ "You look very nice Mom. I like your dress."

All compliments were lost on Emily. "Cotton tablecloths, folding chairs. It's not supposed to be like this. In my day, people sat in real chairs. "

"Mom, what's the matter?" _As usual she never listens to me._

"I wanted my granddaughter to be presented to society in a beautiful elegant ballroom, not a Shakey's."

_Are you crazy? _"The room is beautiful Mom. You're being too critical. " Lorelai offered softly, not wanting to upset her mother, but knowing she's would be as soon as she saw Luke.

"There's Nan. I'm going to have a little talk with her about the proper height for a taper," and Emily was off, her mood stern and serious.

"Mom ... wait." She sighed.

"Was that your mom?" Luke asked from behind.

"Yeah," Lorelai frowned after her mother.

"She looks fine." Trying to calm her worried expression, handing her a drink.

"You have no idea." And Lorelai absently accepting the vodka martini with a twist Luke got for her. She recognized the glass, Her head shot in his direction curious; _how did he know? _Focusing on the original subject again she doubled taked. "That's right you have no idea?"

"What?"

Lorelai sighed, "My Mom doesn't know you're … filling in."

"Oh, … is that why you've been so on edge today?"

_He noticed? Of course, how could he NOT notice? He's Luke; he always notices._ _That does sound like a great excuse for my weird behavior before doesn't it? _"Yeah, … hey if you want to get on her good side, tell her the room looks like crap… or maybe we could try that peeing on the flowers idea, well wait, that could back fire on so many levels, let's not."

_Like I would really attempt that stunt! _"You're the boss, I'm following your lead," he offered dryly.

"So it's reversed ballroom."

"Sure,"

_How does he know how to dance? _She still couldn't believe Luke was here, willing to get dressed up and dance in front of people, and mingle with these people for the sake of Rory. "Hey, have I said 'thank you' in the last five minutes?"

"No."

"Thank you," she smiled brightly.

"Well, where to?" offering his arm. _She took my arm before, if she wants it again, I'm not gonna argue. _He was just trying to get used to whatever protocol would be accepted here, to blend in.

She did take his arm. "To the bartender, let's get you a real drink," noticing the wimpy club soda in his hand

Gesturing with his glass "Club soda is fine, I'm driving, remember."

"AW, Come on, one beer, its imported, expensive and probably German." She enticed with her smiled.

"No," he refused.

"Luke, trust me! You haven't even met my mother tonight, you are gonna need to fuel up! One beer!"

"No, I'm gonna get you girls home safe. And that's it."

"Fine, club soda for the responsible one."_ Which means I can get smashed, wait, these Luke thoughts and alcohol might not be a good idea to mix. Still, this is nice, he is out of his element, but seems relaxed, calm, rant-less. How long will that last? Just keep him grinning, Gilmore, keep him laughing._

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory was officially freaked out. Not only was this Libby a head case, not only was she getting drunk while underage, but all her hopes and dreams were pinned on marrying one of her 5 escorts from these ridiculous coming out parties. Then Libby was interrogating her about if Dean was the one, and where they would live; how many kids they would have. She and Dean had just made up and gotten to say "I Love you " for the first time. _And this bimbo is trying to marry us off? I'm not even out of high school yet! I've got to back pack through Europe and Harvard and … wow, okay _Rory took and deep breath, and recalled those fatherly sounding words again.

_One night… it's only one night._ And she tried to get lost in her book again.

77777777777777777

Lorelai was only mildly interested in the gossip these rich biddies were engaged in. She was taking mental notes so she could mock her "mother of the debutante" experience with Rory later. A snob in red nursed her drink, clearly tired of the evening already. "These things will be the death of me."

A short woman agreed, "Oh I know. And we've had no time to prep. Janet just got out of Rainbow Hills two days ago."

"Rehab?" Lorelai questioned, to the nice lady on her left.

"Fat farm. " the nice one clarified.

"Ah." However Lorelai wondered what was keeping Luke. She had finished her drink quickly and Luke offered to get her another one, respecting her need to"_ fuel up to deal with my mother". _This way, he didn't have to hear about "Muffy's batch nose job" or whose dress was "off the rack." And now he was missing. _OH no, What if my mother found him… and had him carted off! Rory!_

"Something wrong dear?" the nice one asked, when noticed Lorelai's surveying of the room.

Lorelai answered "oh, I'm fine, Ann, I'm just trying to see where Luke's gotten to…."

Ann, the nice one, smiled "I must say, Lorelai, your husband is so attentive, Martin and I arrive at these things together and go our separate ways almost immediately."

Lorelai's head shot toward Ann, _Husband?_ "Oh, yeah, well " Lorelai laughed nervously, and instinctively covered her left hand, "When your in love… honeymoon period and all."_ Is there a neon sign with my thoughts in IT! _

"Ah, I remember those days," Ann said wistfully.

"Uh oh!" the bored snob in red noticed someone.

"What?" Lorelai was looking for only the best gossip to recount to Rory, and wanted to take the attention off her and her… _Husband?_

The snob in red, explained, "Kitty Munroe, the biggest sk …"

"Rita!" the nice one scolded, knowing the insults would fly.

"What?" Lorelai was out of the loop, desperate for the juicy information. _Kitty Munroe? I know that name why do I know that name?_

"Let's just say she comes on to any male, in a 5 foot radius, married or not!" the lady in red grumbled.

The short one teased "Your just mad that your second husband had an indiscretion with her at the museum benefit."

The snob defended her grudge. "Well, she was engaged to my cousin at the time!"

"But you weren't married to David at the time."

Ann clarified for Lorelai's benefit, "The second husband?" Lorelai had figured.

Then, Lorelai remembered,_ Kitty Munroe, Lydia Munroe's daughter._ Lydia and Emily went to College together. Kitty was a few years older than Lorelai, and they had met at a few "high teas". At the time, in the immature high school hierarchy, Kitty was Lorelai's hero. Kitty had all the boys wrapped around her finger; She new just what to say and do around the opposite sex. Lorelai learned the hair twirl from Kitty. To now see that her talents hadn't changed, all grown up she was just a common…

"Whose she got her sights on now?" the short one strained to see.

"Oh no," Ann gasped, and informed. "Lorelai, she's latched on to Luke."

_Luke?_ Across the large room, Lorelai saw Luke caught between a pillar and Kitty; he was clearly uncomfortable with this forward woman's advances. She watched as he valiantly tried to talk his way out of her company, but Kitty was persistent. A knot grew in Lorelai's stomach; her cheeks began to feel warmer. Trying to hide her jealousy, and failing, Lorelai excused herself, "I'm just gonna… go save him, pardon me."

Lorelai tried to keep her cool as she approached the horny harpy who was hitting on _her Luke_. "HONEY!" Lorelai exclaimed for the benefit of anyone within 10 feet of her. She walked up to Luke, putting herself between Luke and the harpy. She kissed Luke on the cheek, and her arms around his waist "There you are!" as if for the first time, noticed Kitty, "oh hey, aren't you Kitty Munroe?"

The leggy blond was taken aback, at first by this man resisting her charms, second by actually being challenged by the wife, "Yes, I am."

"Wow, it's been so long. Lorelai Gilmore, Emily's daughter."

"Of course, …" the harpy was clearly uncomfortable at being caught in one of her pursuits, by an old "friend".

Once again hiding her left hand behind Luke's back, Lorelai gave Luke a possessive squeeze, "and I see you've met _my Luke_." She smiled warmly at him. Luke's eyebrows looked as though they would have disappeared into his receding hairline.

"Oh, well I … " the harpy didn't know how to handle this situation.

"Hey isn't that your husband?" Lorelai eyed someone behind Kitty, _that is why we have pre-nups, Dear._

"Oh why yes it is, thank you for helping me find him, " and the harpy was off, "oh Rodger!"

Luke leaned against the pillar he was practically pinned to a moment ago. He exhaled a "Thank you," then realized his arm had wrapped around Lorelai's waist on pure instinct.

"You looked like a deer in the headlights. It was the same look I had when I was named to homecoming court."

"You knew her?" referring to Kitty.

"No love lost!"

Still recovering, Luke groaned, "Geez, she was like my sister's friend, Crazy Carrie!"

Naturally curious, Lorelai raised a single eyebrow, "Crazy Carrie?"

_Was that out loud! crap! _Now he had to explain "Yeah, … she had a thing for me in high school. She would just sit in the bleachers, and watch track practice, wait outside the locker room, try to sneak into the locker room; It was like having a stalker. When ever she talked to me she always would stand _a little too close_ … "

Surprised and pleased that Luke was opening up, and actually talking about his mysterious past. _I wish I knew Luke in high school,_ Lorelai swallowed her envy, "So whatever happened to … Crazy Carrie?"

"A willing participant went by!"

"Ahh Crazy as in boy crazy? "

"Take your pick," he chuckled.

Lorelai didn't seem to mind that they were still so close. And once more, neither did Luke.

Luke was lost in her eyes for a moment, _I'm holding her,_ and then he remembered the glass in his hand. "Oh, yeah, I got this for you… "

"Why Lucas Danes, are you trying to get me drunk? Cause going home with you is a pretty sure thing." _OH MY GOD SHUT UP! _Sometimes her mouth was just too fast.

"Jeez," He just rolled his eyes, like he usually would to such a comment, only this time he wore a shy smile.

She took the glass and grinned at him. "Thank you. … How are you holding up?"

"Much better now that … Kitty is gone. I swear, these folks talk all high society. But most of the personalities you could find at any bar."

"The only difference is the price tag, huh?" taking a sip, her arm still around him.

"Yeah, I guess people are just people." Then Luke seemed to notice the group of women Lorelai had been with before, pointing and staring at him and Lorelai. "Jeez, how did I get here?"

"In a Jeep?" Lorelai put the glass down at a near by table. "Hey we have a few minutes before you need to … disappear, you …" _say it Lorelai_, " wanna dance?"

_OH man, to dance, or not to dance. I hate dancing; opening myself to dancing would only invite Kitty back. Well I don't hate dancing; I hate strange women coming onto me asking me to meet 'em in the coatroom in 15 minutes. But dancing with Lorelai? Lorelai is asking me to dance. Dance with her in front of all these people. Well, I don't know any of these people, I'm never gonna see 'em again, right? andI have to do it for Rory anyway, might as well … practice._ "Sure, let's dance."

Lorelai had been expecting a huge fight to convince him to get him out on the dance floor. Now he took her hand, and led her out onto the floor as the live band started to play an old Frank Sinatra song for the crowd. Luke took her in his arms a safe, respectable distance. Then Lorelai suggested, "Umm, I think we should… you know maybe, be a little closer, you know, to fend off the other 'Kitties'." It was a slow one, so of course you would dance close, and she got to put her chin on his shoulder. And closed her eyes, and his scent filled her lungs again. _This is nice._ And for the first time she noticed, she didn't scold herself for the bad Luke thoughts. _They weren't bad, some of them were really nice, and well they were just… new._ She put her cheek against his, and she smiled. She could almost feel his stubble starting to grow back.

Luke was holding Lorelai, dancing, in public, with Lorelai Gilmore;_ and not a camera in sight, thank God_. He became distracted by her bare shoulders, her skin looked as if it glowed. She was so beautiful tonight. _She was always beautiful_.

When he first saw her come down the stairs at the house, carefully treading each step in her huge, purple strapless dress; he was literally breathless. Luke Danes, with the wind knocked out of him by the mere sight of a beautiful woman. Luke didn't even notice the crowd outside the house, until the Gilmores were relaying their break out plan.

Now her cheek was against his and his heart rate began to speed up. This was closer than they were in the kitchen earlier. Tonight had been about Rory, and for Luke to have this moment with Lorelai; _it was all worth it. _Lorelai in his arms, however briefly, was thanks enough for him.

_He has to feel this too! Maybe he's having crazy, awkward thoughts about me. Maybe he's awkward cause he wants this thing over with as soon as possible. Still, he is dancing with me. I mean, he HAS to dance with Rory, not this close mind you, but he doesn't HAVE to dance with me._ And then, Lorelai had to know. "So how do you know how to do this?" she said to his shoulder.

"Do what?" still getting use to how close she was letting him be, pulled out of his own selfish thoughts.

"You know, dance, waltz,"

_That's like the third time I've been asked today! _"My sister," he stated simply. It was Lorelai, of course he was gonna cave.

She pulled her head back to meet his eyes. "Your sister? … Care to elaborate?"

He couldn't deny those curious blue eyes. Luke sighed, "Liz wanted to take dance lessons, but their weren't enough boys in the class," he stated sheepishly.

"So?" Lorelai knowing she was going to thoroughly enjoy the rest of the answer.

"So," he continued "My mother made me take the lessons with her."

"Luke Danes had dance lessons?" then a thought struck her, "Were they with Patty?"

"No, that was before her time; when Patty was still off off Broadway. It was the old teacher, Ms. Julia."

"You never cease to amaze me." _He took dance lessons for the sake of his little sister. He wore a tux for the sake of Rory. _That told Lorelai that this was a pattern, Selfless Luke had always been selfless. He was already in a good routine for those closest to him. _Unlike those who shall not be named, b_ack to pumping information. "How old were you?"

"About… 8," He shrugged.

"And it stuck with you all this time?"

"Hey, we had an agreement, no one in Stars Hollow is ever to know of this. Everything at the ball; stays here at the ball."

"At midnight you are a mouse, got it." She settled against his cheek again, and whispered in his ear this time. "I am a little hurt you doubt my loyalty to our agreement. We successfully snuck you out of the house, with the mob outside none the wiser."

"Yeah, Thanks for that," a little unnerved by the intimate whisper.

"You're welcome, secret agent man."

"Here we go again with the James Bond jokes."

The song ended and he escorted her off the floor like any gentleman would, hand in hand, and a frantic Emily met them at the edge of the dance floor, " Lorelai, have you seen your father?"

Jarred out of her warm-fuzzy state with Luke, Lorelai confessed " Uh, no."

"He promised me he'd be here by now." This sounded urgent.

Surprised, Lorelai asked, "Wait, you didn't come together?"

"I swear, if he misses this… "

"Well, Mom, did you call him?"

"Yes, I called him. Of course I called him. I wouldn't go this long without calling him." She was on the verge of tears. Then, Luke saw Richard, recognizing him from pictures at Lorelai's house

"Mrs. Gilmore, he's here."

Emily was so distracted she didn't even notice Luke. "Where?" and she was off in the direction Luke pointed to. Leaving Luke and Lorelai, she went to her husband's side relieved." Richard, where have you been?"

"Where have I been?"

"Yes, where have you been?"

"I'm here, aren't I? "

Lorelai turned her back, and winced at Luke, "I can't look. Does she beat him with the baby's breath?"

Luke couldn't believe it, they were making a scene, like spoiled children, _Yeah good breeding, My Ass! And here I thought I would embarrass Rory._ "I think they are attempting some of those modern dance moves."

"Oh God." and she put her forehead on his shoulder,_ why, why, why now? After 35 years together you pick now to be dysfunctional?_

Luke wished there was some way he could stop time to keep the elder Gilmores from fighting and upsetting Lorelai. "It's Okay, we are in the homestretch" he reassured her.

"Oh please you can't get me home fast enough." _Okay that sounded dirty…? "_Umm Thanks, though," She met his eyes again, "for everything, for doing this … for coming to my corner of the asylum."

"Will you stop saying thank you?"

Lorelai looked in his eyes, and she wasn't afraid of what she saw there. _He's looking at me that way again._ She couldn't analyze it further because her mother was back at her side.

Whatever argument Emily and Richard had seemed to have concluded for now, however Mrs. Gilmore was still for another fight; "Who are you?" she barked at Luke.

_WOW, okay that was really rude! _"Umm Mom you remember Luke Danes, my friend from the diner." Not wanting to give her mother a clue to the happy Luke moments she was having in her head, Lorelai took a step away from Luke as she "presented" him.

Luke cleared his throat and offered his hand to Emily "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Gilmore." He didn't blame her for not recognizing him, he didn't feel like himself in this get up, so why would he look like himself?

_THE ICE MAN? The man who could hear the helpless cheep of a chick in trouble. The male lead in every single story Lorelai tells._ Emily was now confused and bordering on irate._ OH my God she IS with him._ "I don't understand, where is Christopher?"

"Mom,"_ this is the moment, _"Chris is not coming."

Emily looked at Lorelai as if she began to speak Japanese. "What? But he has to be here?"

"Well, … he's not here, I tried to tell you before…" _not very hard, mind you._

"Did you call him?"

_Hello Déjà vu _"Of course I tried, for a whole week I tried…"

"What about Rory? What will people say? They will think he doesn't care."

_Well, DUH! _"Some might get that impression", and Lorelai exchanged an awkward glance with Luke, recalling his previously admitted feelings on the subject, _but Luke cares, Luke is here._

"This is a disaster, first with this tacky room, and Richard being late, and now Christopher is missing, … who will present Rory?"

"That is why Luke is here, mom?"

Emily's eyes went wide, then narrowed, clearly not amused. "You must be joking."

Lorelai needed to correct her mother. "No, mom, I'm not. Christopher was a no show, Luke is filling in" _there I said it it's out._

"What? You think a father can be so easily replaced?"

_Here we go, begin scene two_… Lorelai trying to stay even and calm for the sake of her daughter upstairs, and for all the people around her; But Luke spoke up, tired of being talked around. "With all due respect, Mrs. Gilmore, Christopher didn't think enough of his daughter to be here. He hasn't seemed to take his fatherly duties that seriously in the last 17 years. Maybe he is not as perfect as you make him out to be."

Lorelai appreciated Luke's words, and was surprised how complaisant he was when he delivered the civil insult about the no show father. It was uncharacteristic for him not to bark in a rant. _Just a simple matter of fact statement; He's playing the part so well._

Emily was unable to believe the diner man actually spoke to her. "Christopher didn't come for Rory?" as if hearing the information for the first time.

_Yes, mom, nothing has changed in the last 17 hours, or 17 years! _Before Emily could attack Luke, Lorelai argued. "Luke, on the other hand, is not only a willing participant in this little shin dig " using Luke's words, _shin dig_, she liked that. "… But he is closer to Rory than Chris ever has been."

"So of all the people you could have chosen, you picked your… diner friend? To bring to a DAR debutante ball, really, Lorelai!" Emily admonished.

"Mom, he was the best choice."

"No, he wasn't, you could have asked your father!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Mom, Dad has been in a bit of a funk lately."

"That is no reason to let a stranger …"

"Luke is not a stranger! He is Luke, he is important to me and to Rory." Bringing her tone back down, Lorelai explained, "Mom, Chris let us down, again! Rory needed someone, Luke offered, she accepted. Rory picked him. Okay, it was Rory's call and here he is, all cleaned up and nice for just her."

_I'll bet just for her! I'm not stupid Lorelai, you two are together and you didn't tell me. _Emily was weighing the social ramifications, seeing there was nothing to be done about it now,_ we'll make do, _"All right," her lips pursed tight with her displeasure.

_Like we needed your permission. _"Alright?" Lorelai was suspicious.

Emily expressed her conditions "…But if anyone asks, you two are married and he is Rory's … Step father." She choked on the words at it came out._ God forbid! _"Whatever you do, just keep up the illusion. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see someone about the music they are playing. It's dreadful!" _we'll just say they got divorced later! Or annulled. now for that saxophone player…_

Luke and Lorelai were stunned as Emily walked away.

"What the hell just happened?" Luke was lost. Never seeing this particular pair of Gilmores spar before.

Lorelai stared after her mother. " I think my mother just pronounced us… husband and wife."_ A few days ago I was merely "engaged" to Luke, earlier people just assumed we were married, and now we have Emily's … blessing?_

The "happy couple" exchanged another awkward glance. All the feelings and thoughts Lorelai was having were driving her crazy. _Was he feeling it too? Are all these hints and assumptions just for me? _She almost wanted to take Luke somewhere; somewhere they could be alone and sort all this out. _the Coat Room perhaps?_ She didn't know what to make of all the suggestions that were popping up in reference to her and Luke. _Now my own MOTHER!_ Was there really something there? Something to be built on? Was it that obvious?

Luke didn't know what he was thinking; he had just automatically started talking to Emily Gilmore. As soon as he entered the conversation, he was dismissed, and now Emily was ordering him to treat Lorelai as his wife._ How far does she want me to go with that little charade?_

Then the announcer's voice interrupted all thoughts. "All fathers please report to the debutante staging area upstairs; Fathers to the staging area."

"Uumm that's you." Lorelai pointed out.

"Right, right, … you gonna be okay… with," nodding in Emily's direction.

"Don't worry, please… take care of Rory …"

"Rory is low maintenance."

"Yeah well I got the short stick." She kissed his cheek again._ Just kissing my husband good luck, that's all,_ and she stroked his cheek, "Curtsy pretty."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her, "Shut up."

"That is no way to talk to your wife," _Almost verbatim from my dream._

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

In the staging area, Rory was waiting in a line with the other girls. Every last one of them was just as deluded as Libby. _This is not a big deal, one night, one night! Okay breathing helps._

Dean walked up to her. "Hey. I just wanted to see you before you became a proper lady of society." He teased.

Relieved at the sight of him. "So what do you think?" posing in her dress.

"I think you look like a cotton ball." He was almost blinded by the pure white.

"Why, thank you Jeeves."

"But a really cute cotton ball."

Rory laughed, and then she spotted Libby coming towards her. "Oh No."

"Oh my God, is this your escort?" she wobbled on her heels.

"Yeah, it is," Rory was shy now; _please don't freak him out!_

Libby let out a slightly slurred, "You are totally getting married." And walked away, damage done.

_Too LATE!_

"What did she say?" Dean's brow furrowed under his shaggy hair.

"Oh, well...uhhh," she was saved from explaining by Luke, "Luke, great, let's go."

"I'll, uh, I'll meet you downstairs." Dean kissed her cheek "Good luck." And went back to his staging area.

Luke could sense something was up with Rory. "You wanna make a break for it?" he whispered.

Rory smiled at the joke, then she had to ask, "Do me a favor?"

Luke smiled "Anything."

"Just don't let me fall." Her blue eyes filled with genuine worry.

"Right back at ya, " he winked.

Rory smiled, she saw some girls ahead begin to go down the stairs. _This is it._ Quietly to her self the consoled "one night, it's only one night."

Luke glanced at the teen on his arm, hearing her talk to herself. His words had stayed with her. That meant a lot to him. He thought of Lorelai defending him in the ballroom to her mother. _Luke is not a stranger! He is Luke, he is important to me and to Rory. _

"Rory?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"Just so you know, you're mom and I are married."

"WHAT?" Rory's head shout to him as she got a few glances form the girls ahead of her. _How long was I gone?_

Realizing what that sounded like, Luke clarified. "No, no, if anyone asks… your Grandma wants you to say I'm your Step- dad."

"Oh, ...Grandma said that?"

"Apparently for the illusion."

"Oh, okay, … DAD."

It was strange to hear it from her. Luke knew she'd play along, for her Grandma's sake. He was just unsure how comfortable Rory would be with the idea. _If Lorelai and I got together, NO, no, we're not together; it's just an act. _Though, frankly he couldn't help but consider the convincing performance he and Lorelai were giving before Emily' s blessing. Entering arm in arm, staying within 5 feet of each other all night, rescuing him from Kitty, and that dance; He tried to cleanse his mind of all the little moments they had tonight. _You are just friends Danes, nothing more. It's just for tonight!_

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was sitting by herself, bored with this woman's speech, the historical The ball began with the Mistress of Ceremonies, _Dirty_, addressed the posh audience from a podium on the staircase. "Good evening. On behalf of the Daughters of the American Revolution, I would like to welcome you to our annual debutante ball. Oh this brings back so many memories. I myself came out in this very hall in nineteen…well, let's just say, a number of years ago. Now the word debutante comes from the French word debuter, which means to lead off . . ." Lorelai might have fallen asleep right there, had her attention not been taken by Emily and Richard at the bar; She decided to intervene,_ I must be stupid._

"Just come sit down. " Emily pleaded with her husband

"I am going to finish my drink."

"You won't be happy until you've spoiled this entire evening, will you?"

_Tonight's referee is Lorelai Gilmore._" Um, guys, hi, there's a lady up there with a rock the size of Neptune around her neck talking about the debutantes of ancient Greece. It's a lot easier to fall asleep if you're sitting down, trust me.

"I will sit down when I'm ready to sit down."

"Richard, lower your voice." _Please I don't need this tonight everything has gone wrong_.

"No, I will not lower my voice. I paid a fortune to be here, and I will speak just as loudly as I like. "

"You're embarrassing us. You're embarrassing Rory." _It's bad enough what Christopher and Luke have done._

"Embarrassing Rory? This wasn't Rory's idea. This was your idea. This whole ridiculous evening was your idea, Emily." _Always having to get your way Mrs. Gilmore. _

"You don't want your granddaughter presented to society?" _Please don't ruin this chance for Rory to be in worthwhile company._

"To hell with society." He noticed the snobs glancing his way "Yes, I'm talking about you!"

"Come on, that's it," and the ref was ejecting these players for unsports man like conduct. Lorelai led them into the hall outside the ballroom.

Lorelai couldn't believe she had to scold her parents for acting like spoiled children. "Are you two completely out of your minds? There is a ceremony going on in there. Young girls in ugly dresses and stupid fans are parading around in circles for God knows what reason, and you two are ruining it."

"I didn't want to come here." Richard pointed a finger at his wife. "You knew I didn't want to come here."

"Well, that's too bad. We have a social responsibility, Richard."

"I am so tired of hearing you say that." _Damn social obligations._

"People expect us to be certain places and do certain things and we can't just withdraw from all of that."

"Do you know what I'm going through at work?"

"Your whole life isn't that damn company, Richard."

"I have told you what I'm going through, but somehow, you just don't seem to hear it. You don't listen to me. You don't listen to anybody."

"That is not true."

"It is true." Wanting his daughter to back him up "Isn't it true? Has she ever listened to a word you've said?"

Lorelai so did not want to weigh her true feelings on subject at the current time or place. "Oh, well, hey, people listen in different ways, right? I mean, some people listen with their ears, and some people listen with not their ears, but that doesn't mean some actual listening hasn't happened in some form." _My God did Luke just walk by….? _

Emily tired to make peace and clear the air with her husband. "I have listened to you Richard. I know exactly what is going on with you."

"Really, what?"

"You lost an account. " she shrugged.

Lorelai was now beginning to see the problem, "What?"

Richard explained, "No, I didn't lose an account. I was taken off an account. I was taken off an account that I personally brought into this company ten years ago. "

"There are other accounts, Richard."

"I have been in charge of that account for ten years!"

"How can you be so angry? Yes, they took you off that account, but they also gave you a promotion."

"Oh, Emily." _You are so naïve._

" You said they moved you upstairs to a larger office and gave you a new title and a better parking space. "

_Why can't I make her understand! _"Emily, dammit, I am being phased out."

"You are not," _And he says I over react to things._

"What do you mean I'm not? I know whether I'm being phased out. I invented phased out for this company. Don't you think I did the exact same thing to Alan Parker?"

"Alan Parker retired."

"Alan Parker was phased out. I now have his office; I now have his parking space. Do you know what happens from here? I lose more accounts, slowly but surely. They will put a younger man on them with me to be trained by the best. And then, one day they'll call and ask me to let that young man take a meeting without me, just to see how fast he's learning, and then suddenly that young man is given that account. And this happens again and again and again until I'm nothing, but a symbolic figurehead that they roll out for banquets and group pictures. And then one day, Emily, I will be asked to leave."

_No wonder Dad hasn't been his jolly old self!_

_Maybe this was all true, would it be so bad, you've got to retire some time! _"Well, so what? " Emily challenged.

"Excuse me." Richard was offended.

_Flag on the play, _"Dad, I don't think Mom meant exactly… "

"So what if that's true?"

"Or maybe she did." _Okay, never mind, Play on._

"There are other options."

"I don't want other options. I want to get up every morning and put on my suit, and go to my office, and do my work, like I've done everyday for the past thirty years. That's what I want to do. That's the only thing I want to do. "

Rory appeared from around a corner poking her head out. This exchanged could be heard all the way to the staging area, "Um, excuse me, hi, sorry to interrupt, but I'm next."

Their angel's brief appearance compelled them to walk back into the ballroom, silently.

The lady at the podium continued to read the names. "Elizabeth Dotie, daughter of George Edward Dotie the fourth, and Elenor Dotie." And Libby bounced down the stairs, obviously tipsy.

"Lorelai Gilmore, daughter of Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai couldn't help but smile. She watched as Luke and Rory walked down the stairs together, and Dean waited at the bottom. Luke was usually so reluctant at being the center of attention; he and Rory had that in common. Luke looked so different with the spotlight on him. Yet, He seemed to beam with pride over Rory, and Lorelai's heart swelled for the man. Luke kissed Rory's hand, as he was instructed to, and Rory curtsied for society. Luke stepped back, giving "his little girl" away for Dean to escort down the aisle of the presentation platform.

Her moment over, Richard went back to the bar. Emily was standing next to Lorelai. Lorelai was about to make small talk with her mother about how beautiful Rory was. But Emily beat her to the punch. "That should've been you up there. Nothing is turning out the way it was supposed to," and Emily walked away embarrassed by this whole evening.

And what a punch it was. Lorelai was left alone while watching the Rory participated in the fan dance with the other debutantes. Emily's words had hurt all evening, but that was the knock out blow. To still be dwelling on sins of the past, to not acknowledge the life her daughter had built for herself on her own terms. Or the accomplishments, humble as they were for the last 17 years. _That hurts mom, that really hurts._ And her earlier treatment of Luke; to not even acknowledge Luke's gesture, to insult his existence in the Gilmore Girls lives. _You have no idea all he has done for us._

As if reading the distress on her face, Luke came up beside her. "Almost over don't worry."

She smiled at him; it was only shadow of the one she usually beamed.

As always, he noticed. "What is it?" _She's upset. Man I leave for 10 minutes ... _

"Later, not here, not now," she was touched that he wanted to comfort her.

_Jeez, what did her mom do now?_

"You have to dance with Rory … go I'm fine, really."

He didn't want to leave her like this, "Lorelai,"

"Really, Luke I'll be fine, but umm, as soon as the dance is over… could we leave?"

Luke squeezed her hand, for the illusion of course. "Thought you'd never ask," his tone was so gentle.

She drew from the strength he infused with the contact in her hand. "Where's Rory? I need to tell her…"

"Sure, I'll get her… you want to let her ride back with Dean?" he confirmed

"Yeah, " Lorelai nodded.

Luke left to meet Rory as she left the platform. He pointed to Lorelai and Rory was over in an instant.

"Mom, what is it? Are you feeling okay?" she was concerned, but couldn't help but wonder, _is it your "condition"?_

"Yeah, umm, I'll give you the run down later… umm after the father daughter thing Luke is gonna take me home… but you stay ... enjoy … and don't forget even ladies have curfews; I want you home by midnight Cinderella."

"Special curfew?"

"Special night." Lorelai shrugged.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Later, … please, you have to go with Luke now …"

"Okay, I want details, … all of them"

"Oh, You'll get em… " _I've got Rants for days._

Luke returned to the girls, "Ready?" he asked Rory.

"Yes," Rory smiled, and Rory walked to the platform arm and arm with her "step-father", to setup with the other pairs of fathers and daughters.

Lorelai considered,_ hmmm they do kinda… look alike, brown hair, blue eyes._

**77777777777777777777 TBC 777777777777777777**

**fav parts: the parts that make my self laugh (OW OW OW OW)**

**-Which means I can get smashed, wait, these Luke thoughts and alcohol might not be a good idea to mix.**

**- Luke's eyebrows looked as though they would have disappeared into his receding hairline.**

**A/Ns! Here they ARE!**

**A/N: how many think my A/Ns should be my audition for the show! LOL**

**A/N: the ask three times rule: I work in retail, and "they" say that if you need to ask someone something three times and then they will cave… example: may I help you/no just looking thanks, May I help you/ aw I'm fine thanks, May I help you/ actually do you have ….blah blah blah… **

**You get it. you wear em down.. wink …**

**A/N: The best line in the original episode is "you saved me I love you I wanna have your Baby… oops to late…" delivered to the bastard…. Don't like him(understatement!), but I like the line? **

**A/N: does any one else find it weird that eppy 100 was on FAT TUESDAY? … like L/L go their separate ways, they gave each other up for Lent? .. they are fasting and abstaining from each other till the easter season is over? if it coincides with when they get back together… my theory may hold water… spec over! you're thoughts if you got 'em …**

**A/N: OFF TOPIC : OBSERVATION: related to mophead /brain damaging shampoo theory- Okay who else thinks that having sex made Rory STUPID..?(Hi Yale, I'm Trixie McBimbo) I'm serious.. it's like the loss of Chandler's nubbin (oh no , the source of all my powers) see I think she USED TO be SMART and VIRGINOUS (like that's a word!) it's like her purity was the source of all her Ivy league powers… but then swapping fluids with the EVIL MOPHEAD (Dean) made her revert and stupid and now she's all giddy 16 year old again.(maybe she used his brain damaging shampoo) … and NOW can only think of SEX … what is up with that? What happened to the strong amazing dynamic woman Lorelai raised(with no help from the dead beat!) To take over the world?**

**And what is she gonna be Logan's bed buddy (no strings) thinking she can change him into a boyfriend, that she is so special, that she is worth becoming a boyfriend for?….. THOSE ARE STRINGS, PINOCCHIO!**

**Sorry RANT OVER!**

**Hope you Enjoyed THIS CHAPTER!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please! **

**why I like specific reviews? cause…. Different things stand out to different people. I never know what is gonna hit who, so it's fun to see your fav parts… I share mine! and**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
_A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …_**


	5. There's No Place Like Luke's Arms

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen) **

_**WINNER of the Gilmoregirl1979 EPPY WORTHY AWARD(it's my award I do with it what I will, and LUVZ TOLD ME TOO- insert pouty lip….)**_

**Rating: haven't done this for a while... let's say PG-13 because we CAN CAN CAN! (yes, Moulin Rogue)**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**friendly disclaimer: Chapter 1 -  
WARNING: apparently reading this fic induces BARBIE SYNDROME! I quote the first VICTIM… bloodymary2 " I was grinning so hard my face was aching- GET WELL SOON! **

**Luvz:DETAILS DETAILS! LOL how long a boo gotta wait for a PRESENT? LOL, I tease make it perfect!**

**A/N: To one and ALL :I can't tell you how much it means to me that you all take the time to REVIEW and make me laugh and feel all warm and fuzzy. You guys are a bunch of great witty supportive obsessed freaks,(and I gotta tell ya I love IT!)**

**Thank you one and all so very much loves I have for YE! **  
**HUZZAH!**

**-Previously on gilmoregirls:**

**HOW COULD I FORGET… THE HORNY HARPY! I LOVE THAT NICKNAME! Very proud of it…**

**OTHER Shout outs**

**(OMG Do I Ever Shut up? Must I put my two cents with everything?… ummm yeah!):**  
**Franala** I keep wondering back in my head if Chris ever returns the phone calls-** A wink and an EVIL SMILE HEHEEHEHE -I have a plan…**  
**Kaila: **wants the LL hookup:hint hint-** HELLO, IT's me… ! have you read my other fics?**  
**Llmeantb: "why why why now?"-actually this "why" bit my sis and I do when we can not comprehend something and we are frantic and ranting… we repeat… example: WHY WHY WHY WHY would you do that? WHY Sign CHRISTOPHER FOR 7 EPISODES! ARE YOU KIDDING! WHY WHY WHY Sign Melanie Griffin when GilmoreGirl1979 is an actress and could easily be a cousin to the GGs.(Curly haired brunette with a mach 5 tongue)  
**-our communication –"**hey Henry how's your beard/ Well, it's our thing"**  
**TO the it better Bes -you tell me, you tell me,it you tell me, you tell me, you tell me, you tell me, you tell me, you tell me, you tell me, you tell me, you tell me, you tell me, you tell me, you tell me, you tell me!**  
**TO the updates- you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy, you're so bossy,**

**Scubaluver:** Luke's dance story was sweet**.-** **AAAWWW WHAT WAS yours! EMAIL ME! Explain Rory's reluctance.. again in email if you wish. AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I wanted to make sure this was PERFECT!******

DeBrooklyn:How you doing? I'm a Brooklyn broad once removed. afore mentioned musical mother! (I know imagine the theme from Oklahoma with a Brooklyn accent…. Go ahead, … I'll wait! … Funny huh?)  
**Maddie: Thank you Girlie!**  
**lindsey aka obsessedwGG:WAIT FOR IT! **  
**Ruli: ****Emily is the devil as usual!**** Please insert my best Elvis impression circa 68 comeback special: **  
You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are

:How you doing? I'm a Brooklyn broad once removed. afore mentioned musical mother! (I know imagine the theme from Oklahoma with a Brooklyn accent…. Go ahead, … I'll wait! … Funny huh?)

**I update as long as the the muse(and putter) cooperates and I love to give you, THE PEOPLE, what you want…  
****Kittycob: I love the Gush good for the skin and the EGO… I thank you and pray continue… lol… HOW DARE THEY DEPRIVE US OF OUR LL GOODNESS the BASTARDS! (in WB, the B is for BASTARDS, little known fact!)****  
****Vasj: the Y'all has been fixed; DO Forgive; didn't mean to offend, ****  
****hatred of the bastard- I once day dreamed that Chris got abducted by aliens tortured and probed anally, then was abandoned on a planet made of JAM where he drowned in the GRAPEY GOODNESS! And of course do to the constraints of traveling through time and space, he was never heard from again-I don't like him either! ****  
****Laura: GREAT I'll tell my spoiler Pixie,(I don't have a wife, I am single but any Luke clones out there feel free to come on DOWN!) thank you for joining the fan club, we should have tee shirts made! **

**Mochachocoholik:**is AW a word**- more of a sound, maybe?** I would like some L/L action next chap**...-I aim to please!**

**Jeepgirl- Raven is such an awesome name, glad to help (and you know Raven is also a teen titan… again comic book girl, though I must admit I am a Starfire fan myself… she HAS SOME OF THE BEST LINES! Again with my quoting nature…she is such meaty material! And you know… she can FLY! **  
**-Full CREDIT? COOL I'll buy a couch! (seriously I can't stop myself the quotes just come out then you all get the fun of "is it a GG quote? If so what eppy? If not, where did this brilliance come from?"… have fun… score big …dirty!)**  
**-****P.S. By having them leave early together while Rory stays out until midnight with Dean, you're setting the stage for a full-on seduction...I trust you won't disappoint! Can't wait to read it.****- YOU KNOW ME WELL! in this chap, the odds are DEFINITELY in your favor! WINK and you may ask yourself, do you trust me…?**  
**Hanselel: ****Extremely depressed I am****.-I'm here to help (HUGS)**  
**Natalia DeLuca** she is just stupid for 3 years now**-MY GOD you are Right… Jess and the Application anxiety must have sent her over the EDGE! But I still believe sleeping with mophead was her true down fall … I think some dumbass had the impression that GG wasn't sexy enough and maybe thought Rory was too Snow White (hey she hasn't been dressed by a bird since she was 2)! That is why we liked her damn it! You wanna sex up the show? Hello Luke and Lorelai is all you need! GO WITH THAT! MMS ALL THE WAY! GRRRRRR!  
Oy-wITh-thE-POodLes-aLReDy-she loves the A/Ns: Jeep girl, get this one a Tee shirt! Lol, again LOVE THE ENTHUSIASM!(please put the knife away I don't feel like reenacting psycho…) Though I will paraphrase High Anxiety (gotta love MEL)-"HERE's your chapter! here's your CHAPTER! here's your stinking chapter! are you happy now? happy you happy now? HAPPY?" i tease i luv ya**  
**L/L r Lobsters****: Jeep girl nother tee shirt over here! LOL hmmm "married" couple ACTION (DIRTY ) and yes that can be arranged! (it is as God intended it!)**  
**-I actually made two star wars refs in all tied up in knots… on that very subject! You liked knots right?**  
**bloodymary2:Well apparently the BARBIE SYNDROME has been CURED!** think your rants are rubbing off, is that a good thing-**ABSOLUTELY! And If Emily is "misunderstood", it's cause she doesn't bother to take the time to understand Lorelai…. (believe me I think we understand her full meaning … she's a snob!)**

**A/N: gotta love my 2 cents!**

**To all who BITCHED AND MOANED (in loving ways of course) the carrot and stick are gone…. BRING ON THE MMS! HUZZAH! **

**A/N: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" , I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had a little post 5-14 wallowing to get out of my system. I think WE ALL NEED THIS ONE! (I know Spuffy4ever2 does!)**

**Have I mentioned I'm sorry-good times good times ...**

**A/N: My fellow fan ficers, I call on YOU to show your support and our mutal belief in the LL releationship I suggest we wear PURPLE RIBBONS!**

**DOWN WITH TAYLOR DIVIDE AND CONQUER BASTARD MAN! **

**Enjoy, keep the LL faith!  
here's my story i knew it was here someplace!**

**777777777777777777 there is no place like home …? 77777777777777777777  
****Chapter 5:  
There's No Place Like Luke's Arms,  
There's No Place Like Luke's Arms! **

As soon as he got in the jeep, Luke undid the tie and opened a few of the shirt's top buttons to breath again. The ride back to Stars Hollow was fairly silent. Lorelai was very quiet, except for a few stray sniffles Luke picked up; He would sneak glances at her when he could. On the passengers side, her dress bundled and packed around her again, Lorelai was focused on the passing scenery outside her window. Her arms were crossed, clutching her shawl, a hand occasionally wiping a hidden tear away. Luke's heart ached that she was in any kind of pain.

When back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai let Luke in the house. He followed cautiously, with hand in one pocket, his "boots in a bag" in the other, and loose bow tie around his neck. He knew she was upset, and he figured her mother was the cause. _She hates spending any extended period of time with her mother. _Lorelai had promised to tell him what was wrong later. _Well, now is later._"Seriously Lorelai, how can a man get a word in edgewise?" As he dropped his boots by the door. No reaction to the ironic statement that was intended to lighten the mood. Despite a few minor bumps, and Emily's disapproval, Luke thought the evening went very well. Luke couldn't help but noticed how as the evening went on, Lorelai's tone toward him seemed to … softened. _Especially during the dance, when I got to hold her.Stop it, focus on what's important right now!_

He tried to break the silence again, _some how get her to talk again, once she starts, she won't stop till it's all out of her system._ He checked the expression on her face, it looked like her heart was so heavy. _…Okay, starting slow,_ "Have I mentioned… you Look … beautiful." He stammered. _Damn I'm no good at this. Finally alone with her and I sound like an idiot. and again I'm focusing on the wrong thing._

Lorelai was still distracted, didn't even really notice or properly appreciate the compliment. "Thank you …" She said distantly, removing her wrap, which Luke took it, to be helpful in anyway he could.

He folded the shawl and tossed it on the foyer table. "WOW, no vain witty comeback … Okay? I give, what happened…" _the direct approach! _

Lorelai forced a smile, as she turned to face him, … "Nothing."

He stepped toward her refusing to buy it, "Come on, tell me,… I know you, you are obviously upset …."

_Yeah, you know me well. _

"… and you are over do for a rant… those tiny little quips this evening aren't gonna do. I mean you just spent the evening with your mother and … "

_He always knows, _Happy that he cared so much, to actually want to her to talk about it_,… to be there for me… like always._ Lorelai was still shy about discussing a family thing, that was ancient history.

_Okay we've only gotten one word so far … _Luke encouraged her further, "… Come on pretend it's Friday, we are at the diner, and you've just come in after dinner with your folks, … come on vent!"_ It will do you good!_ He rubbed her bare arms lightly as if that would pull the words out of your mouth.

Lorelai smiled at his setting the scene for her. "My parents had a … thing.."

"A thing?"_ come on there is more…_

"A yelling type thing, ... just before Rory was… presented.. "

"AHHHH"_ that's what Rory ran down for, … then I heard some of … the thing. _"you okay from … the thing?" _She seems really tired. She is never this … subdued. She must be really upset, or drunk. How many martinis did she have? _

"I don't know… I'm all confused and … annoyed, from this entire night." Thinking if only her mother hadn't manipulated Rory, tonight wouldn't have happened. Then she considered, she would have never seen Luke in his tux, never danced with him._ Okay, so maybe it wasn't all bad._

_"_You need some coffee," _That always makes her happy, getting what she wants._ Turning her to go into the kitchen.

"It's 10:30 at night, and Luke Danes is willingly giving me coffee."

"It wouldn't be a Lorelai rant without coffee. Don't get used to it. besides, you need to sober up a bit."

"I am not drunk." She was offended by the accusation.

"You knew the bartender by name." Escorting her into the kitchen with a hand on her back.

Playing along… "Ah yes how is Sam, … wait Sal, no Scott, that's it Scott…"

"It was Steve."

"Hey, you knew his name, and you were my little errand boy getting me all those martins so it's your fault if I am drunk. Maybe you are drunk, …"

"Lorelai, I only had club soda."

"…So you say! and you drove me home, what if you had killed me?" As she sat down at the kitchen table, relief that the banter could be such a comfort. Emily sure had away to kill her happy thoughts._ I haven't thought about the dream or the almost kiss since we danced.. Wait when did Luke thoughts become happy thoughts?_

Luke just shook his head and focused on making the coffee._ Nope she's sober alright, She's talking at her usual Mach 5 speed._

There was a quiet pause which Lorelai took the opportunity to sigh and state the obvious. "Chris was supposed to be here,…" _He was supposed to do a lot of things. AS Emily won't let us ever forget, Thank you mom for pointing that out, … AGAIN! _

_Oh, him again. Well I wanted her to talk about it, lucky me. I've never met the man, and yet I'm always pissed at him. Who wouldn't be pissed at the dead beat for hurting these two amazing women all the time. Well, everyone but the amazing women themselves, it seems._

Lorelai continued, "… he bailed, … again, didn't call, didn't write, not even bailed. … he just ignored us … M.I.A., … a NO SHOW. Lost in some distance part of the universe. And some how,… that is My fault! I called, I gave him the opportunity, he had plenty of notice, and he ignored his only child! What am I supposed to do about it ? Hire a P.I.? …" She then focused on the man in her kitchen, admired him still in his tux. _Luke is always here._

Again her tone softened for the diner man,"… And You, … you stepped up wonderfully by the way … the look on my mother's face when she saw you in that tux …" She giggled. "priceless." _and Emily didn't appreciate Luke's sacrifice. _"and the way she treated you! She should be having a statue made of you or an oil portrait done. I mean, you saved the day! You let me drag you to a mall, which you hate, and got a tux, which you will never use again! You practiced dancing with Rory, taking you away from the diner and your free time. You gave up a Friday night and a Saturday, trusting Cesar and Jess to close the diner, for this stupid evening. You sacrificed so much for Rory…. You've done so much for us." Then she had reminded herself not to stare at him too much. yet, here he was, right in front of her, the perfect man, in her kitchen. The same kitchen, just a few hours before, where the "almost kiss" could have happened,_ had that just been my imagination… stop it! _

Luke was pleased that the little things didn't go unnoticed. "Well I'm Glad to help ... " he set the mug in front of her and sat at the table with her. Even depressed she looked …_ beautiful. Her dress was incredible,… Stop it man.just be the friend here, okay._

Lorelai scooted the mug around on the table a bit before taking a sip, glad to have something else to focus on, and continued her story."And now this thing with mom and dad and his company phasing him out… I mean, if it were me, she would have pulled me aside, 'That is now way to behave in public.' Hypocrite! My mother, the hypocrite, HA! She's was a real treat this evening on her own. She just couldn't keep the smile on her face or say something nice; Like how pretty Rory was, or 'Why Luke, how nice of you to fill in like this on such short notice; that was very thoughtful'. Or maybe even compliment how we arrived before her, or my dress, or how well I prepared my little girl for this ridiculous ceremony. Anything! But NO, She fights with dad in public. She insults you,"

"... And all she could focus on was how …" Lorelai stopped, fighting back tears, "… how it was supposed to be me … coming down those stairs, … 17 years ago." Lorelai now shook her head._ I'll never get her to see me! The REAL me! _

_OH, That's it! _Now he knew what was really bothering her, and he instinctively reached for her hand and held it. Lukesat with her quietly,_ just let her vent man. _He hated that Emily caused Lorelai so much pain, affected her so deeply._ Aren't mothers supposed to be nurturing and encouraging._ Luke couldn't remember much of his own mother. But he had seen Rory and Lorelai interact. Lorelai was a true mother.

the rant was coming to an end "….And of course being back in that elitist world just further made me want to distance myself from it ... I've made a wonderful life for myself here. I've got great friends, I'm great at my job, I have a wonderful kid. I think I've done well."

"Yes you have… you are an amazing mother, Rory is who she is all because of you and no one else. And you have single handedly made the The Independence Inn what it is today. Mia knew what she was doing by putting you in charge, and when you and Sookie open your inn it will be just another huge success."

She sniffled, desperately not wanting to cry in front of him. "Thanks," _well this is attractive, me being all self pitiable. _" I just need a pick me up… or something… " she downed the contents of the mug, "more please."

Luke gave her a look, and a squeeze on her hand, but still stood up and complied, he refilled the mug; Only half way this time.

Lorelai couldn't help but think this was like the end of a real date. It was like she had invited him in for coffee, _not that he'd ever drink any. _Her happy thoughts were slowly coming back, "Hey,"

"What?" noticing her studying him.

"You danced with Rory." She smiled, _Luke can Waltz!_

_That's right, focus on the good parts._ "Well, I was the stand in … father, I had to."

"You are more than just a stand in … " considering how much more Luke has done for Rory in five years than Chris had done in her whole life time. _Of course, it helps when you are in the same zip code_. The memories of Luke flooded her. Seeing him the past few days with Rory, and talking with him, enjoying his company, her warming thoughts of him, how sweet he has been all evening, how he was taking care of her even now … "Dance with me now."

"What?"

"You heard me." She stood up, arms at the ready to accept her partner. "Come on Fred, your Ginger is waiting." Her genuine smile returning at her brilliant idea.

"Lorelai we danced at the ball,"

"Well, I liked it, you were really good, didn't step on my toes once. Which is good cause these are Jimmy Choos. and I told you I needed a pick me up, … soooooo"

He looked at her like he usually did, like she was nuts, with just a hint of endearment underneath. "I am not dancing with you in your kitchen."

"You did it with Rory earlier." She teased.

"How did you?…" _See, once you open yourself up to dancing, there is no going back_."There is no music,.."

"OYCHACHONIA, we don't need it, now come on."

_"_I think music is half the point of dancing." He felt stupid, dancing with no music,_ but it would make her feel better,_ and he did want to be close to her again. Rekindle that feeling from earlier in the kitchen, from the dance floor, from the last five years. So, He stepped toward her; Besides, over the years he had developed a sense for when he was gonna loose a fight with Lorelai.

"Come on Luke I won't tell anyone you weren't being manly… now come here." Encouraging those final steps.

Luke sighed heavily. He did get a certain satisfaction of playing "her husband" for the evening. Luke was getting compliments on his taste in women. Other fathers ogled Lorelai as she would walk by them, completely unaware. Apparently the scowl Luke wore for having to wear a tux, also served as intimidation from anyone hitting on his "wife"._ Stop saying she's your wife! _And People who didn't know better would compliment him on how much Rory looked like him._ Now how was that possible? _One detail that kept sticking out in his mind is how she defended him to her mother, his presence at both the ball and in the Gilmores lives.

"It would be rude to refuse a lady."

"That's right." She smiled at his line of thinking._ I always get my way with him._

Luke slowly and deliberately slid his hands at about her waist. Partly cause he was nervous, and partly cause he wanted to make it last as long as possible. _When was Rory getting home? This could be, … misunderstood._ "How about I just hold you?"

Lorelai inhaled when he touched her. _Oh boy, this is… really … nice. "_I'll take it," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His hands met at the small of her back, Luke took her in his arms. She leaned into the hug, _maybe I am a little tipsy, having these kinds of .. Luke thoughts._ Then again, she was having these kinds of thoughts all day. She shut her eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder. Lorelai was glad to have a friend like him, ... a _man_ like him in her life. He seemed to know just what she needed. They enjoyed the quiet, each secretly enjoyed their arms around each other. Everything else seemed to dissolve away, concerns of parents and past mistakes. They were the only two that existed.

"Have I mentioned … that you look amazing?" Luke wasn't sure why he felt the need to repeat it._ It might make her feel better._

_"_I believe you used beautiful," _A word I didn't realize was in the Luke Danes dictionary._ "… you look … pretty amazing yourself. … the James Bond works for you…" She gave him a squeeze, and a kiss on the cheek both turned their heads at just right angle, eyes now locked.

_"_Well you know.." he was starting to get nervous at this proximity "anything for Rory…" he quietly offered back. Luke was trying to be more cautious than before, now they were closer than before, and completely alone.

"Yeah, … for Rory" she was distracted. Thinking of how handsome Luke was, studying his clean shaved face to commit this moment to memory,_ who knows when I will see him in a tux again? _and she began to laugh at her thoughts._ Hmm Rory?_ Lorelai laughed.

"What?" he had to know.

"Nothing," she smiled,

"Alright what joke did you think of,.. " figuring she had another James Bond jab.

"No joke, just something Rory told me before we left ..."

"Okay?" he elongated.

_Fine,_ "Well, according to one of Rory's fellow debutantes, … You are considered … a hot Dad?"

Luke's face began to tint red slightly, and had to chuckle out of disbelief "Really? "

"Rory said that this girl Libby said it's a good thing you're her 'Step-Dad'' because in a few years she could steal you away from me."

"Aw Geez, " Luke winced, shifting his shoulders cause the thought gave him the creeps "that is no small amount of disturbing."

"Yeah, That Libby's got a good life ahead of her…." she continued reluctantly, "… and you know, I have it on good authority from my fellow moms … that they would agree … with the younger generation."

"Is that so?"_ Why does it feel like she is coming onto me?_

"Oh Yeah, I can't tell you how many times I heard 'oh who is that handsome man?', or 'oh what an attentive husband you have.' If they only knew it was because you didn't want to be left alone with the snobs."

"I wasn't scared, " he grumbled._ okay, she's just teasing me…_

"I didn't say scared… " she chuckled.

He cleared his throat, "I was just, … in a … 'stranger in a strange land' … mentality."

"Right." Lorelai narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I have it on good authority that you turned the head of more than one … gentleman." Nearly choking on the word.

"Really?" getting a little cocky and full of herself, _Of course, I'm a babe!_

"Yeah, and I had to intimidate a few of them with … civility."

_My my, MR. Monosyllable is using big words. _"How so?"

"Well it's amazing what a properly timed scowl can do."

"You? scowl? I can't imagine." Full of sarcasm.

"Well, I had to subtly let them know that I didn't appreciate them looking at …" he tripped up on the words " … 'my wife' … like that. "

"So you scowled?" She smiled, _His wife? … oh to hear him say that. _Thinking of her dream again. Thinking of everyone's assumptions tonight. _Oh boy he's looking at me that way again._

"Sure, … you know, " feeling uncomfortable under her gaze " … for the illusion."

"Yeah… the illusion." Her eyes dropped to his lips … and, apparently, her left hand was playing with his freshly trimmed hair. Then she leaned into him and kiss him lightly on his lips. She pulled away, and saw his wide beautiful blue eyes.

"What was that for…?"

"Thank you, for doing this. For being here." and she couldn't help herself, she kissed him again, a little longer this time.

"And that?" Luke searched her face for a clue as to what was going on in her mind.

"For the … illusion?" _Oh HELL,_ Lorelai couldn't ignore it anymore

"Lorelai …?" but she cut Luke off as she kissed him again, harder this time. Her hands combed into his hair. It was better than she dreamed, literally. All night, all week people assumed they were together, now they could finally act on it. It was like when you had craved for something all day, and the satisfaction of finally getting it.

Lorelai found it hard to stifle the moans that were emerging at the back of her throat. Only taking deep breaths through her nostrils as to not disturb the union. His touch sent chills through her, how tightly he held her close, how eagerly he gave into this affection.She only wanted the moment to continue. _You are with Luke, My God, kissing Luke, … FINALLY_. When she grazed his lip with her tongue, she was asking permission to deepened the kiss. And they did, as his hand slid up her back and she felt his finger tips on the bare skin of her shoulders. His hand finally settled on the back of her neck, to keep her close for the hungry kiss. _It wasn't just me? He's wanted this, too. I knew it from the dance._

They started a new dance, a blind dance, as Lorelai enticed him to follow her into the living room with the promise of more. Lorelai began to suck on his lower lip and pulled Luke by his lapel toward the stairs; For more privacy. "Do you wanna help me out of this dress?" She grinned suggestively.

Luke was taken aback by the suggestion of going upstairs, understanding her full meaning. Could it be, she had finally seen him? Seen him as more then the diner owner, more the the handy man, more than just a friend? He saw in her eyes how serious she was.

Years of pent up sexual tension were gone. The natural attraction was finally running it's course. They eagerly explored each other's mouths, Lorelai began to guide Luke up the stairs. "Oh, Luke."

Yet, Luke resisted, "Wait wait, Lorelai," Luke was trying to catch his breath "….we should stop this."_ I've kissed my best friend.you finally kissed Lorelai and you want to stop?_ Luke tried to bring her back to reality with him. To be aware of the chain reaction that would result if they followed through on what she was suggesting.

"Why?"

_Someone has to be the voice of reason, think of the consequences._ "What about Rory… she will be home soon?"

"Not till midnight." She smiled, _I have you all to myself._

"What?"

"The Cinderella Rule, … since she went to a ball, she gets a Midnight curfew. Dean will bring her home at 12 on the dot." And she kissed his neck and to his earlobes.

No hope for a teenage rescue this time._ I'm Alone? With Lorelai? I haven't got a prayer._

"Luke, It would be rude to refuse a lady." Her voice so inviting as it whispered in his ear.

"Lorelai, …" but his words ran dry. He was a red blooded male, he could only resist for so long. He wanted this, but under these circumstances? Was it right? There was still a lot that needed to be considered.

Lorelai looked him in the eye again. "Luke … I want you." she kissed him again.

Sure it wasn't the three little words he was hoping for, or Shakespeare for that matter, but you take what you can get.

His good sense crumbled, "I want you, too," and Luke kissed her back, giving into to her, as he always did, giving into what they both wanted. Luke followed her upstairs.

**77777777777 LUCKY insert suggestive eyebrow wiggle LUCKY 777777777777**

**777777777777777777777 HUZZAH! 777777777777777777777777777**

**7777777777777777 WHO LOVES YOU BABY! 777777777777777777777**

**777777777777777 TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC 77777777777777777777777**

**777777777777777 WAIT… THERE's MORE! 77777777777777777777777**

**fav parts:  
**_-That always makes her happy, getting what she wants.-DIRTY!  
-Wait when did Luke thoughts become happy thoughts-when you first saw him?  
-_He looked at her like he usually did, like she was nuts, with just a hint of endearment underneath.  
-"It would be rude to refuse a lady."-dirty!

**Did this live up to the expectation?  
A/N: Purple Ribbon? (please take one)**

**A/N: There's No Place Like Luke's Arms, There's No Place Like Luke's Arms! BEST TITLE EVER!**

**A/N: MMS Mad Monkey SEX **

**A/N: remember the ask three times/wear down technique? (wiggles eyebrows suggestively…) for those who missed it in this chapter..  
-help me get out of this dress  
-rude to refuse a lady  
-Luke, … I want you **

**A/N: Some of you may ask "Debbie? Why have Luke and Lorelai end up in bed…. AGAIN?" well, I will defend my stance… SEXUAL TENSION PEOPLE… you saw written in the stars, it was a long time coming, They had self control for 8 years… then BAM, their doing the special HUG … like no tomorrow! **

**A/N:OYCHACHONIA- whata whata? Apparently, it's a famous Russian music piece(though I can't find the proper spelling to save my life! If any one can find it PLEASE PLEASE tell me…) Ref to Shall we dance? (1937, I'm old school THAT WAY!) the best(and my FAV) fred and ginger movie EVER, great Gershwin songs, funny plot… and the whole "Susquehanna Street Station" bit performed by the late, GREAT, BRILLIANT Eric Blore as the lovable "Cecil Flintridge"! **

**SUMMARY: To see another great reason why this ref is sooooo poignant for this fic a summary of the Movie: basically, Pertov (Fred) and Linda Keene (Ginger), both famous dancers (no surprise there), don't like each other, they banter they quip and insult each other. Well based on a misunderstanding with the rumor mill and entertainment press, it is assumed or misinterpreted that they are secretly husband and wife. Well the chaos ensues trying to clear up the misunderstanding… and of course… they fall in love AWWWWWWWWWWWWW it's really cute, great music, awesome banter and quips (gotta have the quips!) Go rent it now… well review first… then go RENT IT!**

**Hope you Enjoyed THIS CHAPTER!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please! **

**why I like specific reviews? cause…. Different things stand out to different people. I never know what is gonna hit who, so it's fun to see your fav parts… I share mine! and**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	6. AFTERBALL, AFTERGLOW

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
_WINNER of the Gilmoregirl1979 EPPY WORTHY AWARD(it's my award I do with it what I will, and LUVZ TOLD ME TOO- insert pouty lip….)_**

**Rating: haven't done this for a while... let's say PG-13 because we CAN CAN CAN! (yes, Moulin Rogue)  
****R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)  
Friendly disclaimer: Chapter 1 -  
****Luvz: you're existence is a HUGE HELP! MUCH LOVE AND LAUGHTER, your fairy friend**

**And other shout outs:  
Jeepgirl: Again with the compliments and the gushing… again very good for the skin and ego! Much appreciated… honk honk (I was saying hi to Raven!)PS i emailed you; our convos were getting TOO LONG for this forum... LOL  
**  
**danagabrielle:LMAO, I love your review! If only it was an EPPY,And thank you I think so too! (one ticket to Burbank please!)- LOL ps what do you do just sit and wait by the putter? For me to update? You POUNCE GIRL! WAIT THERE's MORE-wink**

**ProFfeSseR: here, take a Purple Ribbon! Oh I'm doing the sad ones too, I'm just trying to express what I'm going through too (HUGS) but his one is to focus on the good times. I thought during the car fight it was over. DAMN IT how are they goon get together NOW! Then Nicole happened the divorcee was on / the divorce was off / Jason was a schmuck, and Lorelai found that attractive (eewww she let him touch her… UGH!) . DAMN IT how are they gonna get together now. Luvz and I believe that Christopher is the big bad dragon, the most threatening thing to their relationship, if they can make it through this, they can make it through anything! Screw EM, Screw Chris, I honestly think if Rich gave Luke a fair shake and chance and got to know him… he would come around. (I think it's just cause I love Edward Herman so much, how can you stay mad at HERMAN MUNSTER! Aka FDR from Annie, a childhood staple!)  
**  
**Ruli: to Quote Lorelai, it was overwhelming! Lol- glad you liked it Cookie Monster(your gluttonous that way!) Here's another serving… **

**gcmel:Yes, we were ripped off, and I'm sorry I have to rip you off too. It's not that I DON'T wanna write it.. its just I suck at the smut (not in the GOOD way!) I did my best! I still hope you find some comfort in this CHAP. And forgive me… post-coital bliss –SORRY! Here take a purple ribbon **

obsessedwGG: I hope you didn't hurt yourself! It's nice to have a fan!

Llmeantb: Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you, Back At you,  
PS.STILL REPETITIVE AND REDUNDANT Wait! – IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better, IT gets better,  
PPSAND forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me,  
PPPS this is the proper way to ps. it's post script, post post script, post post post script-AGAIN repetitive! i'm informative that way!

**Franala: Trust me! And your insight serves you well young jedi! WINK!**

**Spuffy4ever2: I know you did, I had a wallow fest with mallomars then my sis let me watch Dead uncles to cheer me back up! **I really hate Taylor right now!**-ME TOO! Here WEAR A PURPLE RIBBON!(or better let's strangle Taylor with one… hmmmmmm) **

**Allison R.: welcome to the fan club! Purple ribbons by the door, read my other fics, and your initiation will be complete.. don't cry, the support group is here for you!**

**Raina: WAIT FOR IT! insert evil laugh, and what are we renting? You and me? We're getting an apartment why this is all so sudden-the quoting queen strikes again!) **

**uhm.: that is what they were written for, glad you liked welcome to the club… keep the faith they are only doing this for the ratings the BASTARDS! **

Okay I know I'm on at least 70 people's alert lists, so some of you ain't reviewing… READ AND REVIEW, R/R doesn't mean read and relax, or renege, or remiss, be really really lazy ... (ran outta Rs)

**77777777777777777777 PURPLE POWER BABY! 77777777777777777777777  
7777777777 But WAIT my Story Gets Better! 7777777777777777777**

**Chapter 6:  
AFTER-BALL, AFTER-GLOW **

For the first time in a week, Lorelai was completely, utterly … relaxed. It felt so good to be out of that dress, out of high heels, out of anything resembling clothing. Lorelai was warm, naked, and basically couldn't stop kissing the wonderful, wonderful man beside her. _Yes sir, happy and relaxed, Sex can do that._

The gruff voice of "the warm body" whispered between pecks on her shoulder, "I'm not sure how lady-like all that was?", then he kissed her mouth again. They were lying on their sides, face to face, contently absorbing what just happened. Luke traced a lazy finger up and down the bare skin of her spine.Lorelai caressed his chest and the sides of his ribcage. She gazed at the 'warm body' next to her, with a dopey grin on her face. _Luke is naked in my room, hell, in my bed,… with me! _She giggled, "Well, You know that whole James Bond thing definitely works for you." Lorelai was thinking of his tux, now strewn about her bedroom floor.

"You know, the whole Bond Girl thing really works for you." Luke was thinking of how easy her strapless dress was to remove.

"Ooooooh Luke." she teased, as any Bond girl would.

"Aw Geez," but Lorelai pressed her body against his, and rolled Luke onto his back, so she was on top of him, as their lips met eagerly again.

After a few minutes of that distraction, Lorelai smiled down at Luke, enjoying her new perspective of the diner man, _my diner man,_ "Hi".

"Hi,"Luke smiled back.

"Thank you." she said simply.

"My pleasure, … see now THAT was more lady like." His hands resting on her hips.

She chuckled again. _Sex really loosens him up. " _I meant about the entire evening. And for always being there." Brushing his hair back, since it got messed up during their calorie burning activity.

"Again, my pleasure. And you can stop saying thank you … it's just weird now… " He took in every inch of her face, his hands now free to roam her body. He never wanted this to end. This situation was not even close to any of the ways Luke had thought he and Lorelai would finally get together. How one day, she would just look up from her coffee mug and be madly in love with him. He was brought back to savoring the "here and now" when Lorelai began to litter his chest with kisses again.

"What are you doing?"

"Round two," she mischievously grinned.

"You are gonna kill me woman."

"We'll die happy," and she kissed him again.

Luke knew a few thing should be settled before round two. "Lorelai, wait," _Reason is better late then never._

"Why?" she pouted.

He took a deep breath, "How are we going to tell Rory… ?"

_Oh, That's right, I'm a mom. _"Tell her what?"

Luke was surprised he needed to clarify, " About … us?"

"Us?" it sounded so foreign to her. _Oh MY God, is there an "US"?_

"Yes, you and me, what just happened?"

_Oh God, I didn't think about Rory, how this would affect her. I was only thinking of … well, Luke. _Can you blame her? "Well I like the James Bond excuse?" she offered with a worried smile.

"Lorelai, I'm serious."

"Well, why do we have to tell her?" _It can be our little secret, oooooo secret sex with Luke. That could be so hot._

"Why wouldn't we tell her? you tell her everything." _she's avoiding the issue. Right away … BAD! _

"Well she.. doesn't always like to hear about this stuff. You know… my love life.." _Sure that was plausible._

"Really? She is only your daughter and best friend. A few months ago you were engaged to one of her teachers. She was going to have a step father. For the very first time, there was going to be a man living in this house … and you expect me to believe that you never discussed Max with her?"

_Damn he knows us so well. _"Well, that was different" Lorelai shrugged.

"How? How is this any different?"

She didn't know how to answer, she didn't have a reason, so she didn't say anything. She just put her head on his chest in defeat, wishing she could rekindle the warm sensations from before. _That would take his mind off it._

Luke sighed, "Oh, … I see..", with the painful realization. It seemed his earlier reluctance was right on the money.

Lorelai's head shot up, "What?" Scared of what he concluded on his own. Luke remained quiet, and she saw pain in his eyes, a pain she put there with her own silence. "Luke?"

"Damn it, Lorelai," and Luke got out of the bed to find the jeans and flannel he left here earlier.

She sat up quickly, with the sheet barely covering her. "No, Luke wait, … I'm sorry, …"

"That this happened?" he snapped at her, when he finished pulling on his boxers.

She was stunned silent, all she got out was soft, "Ouch."

"Oh, did that hurt?" Luke couldn't look at her at that moment. He closed his eyes to hide the pain, even though he knew they had already betrayed him. He was conflicted. He wanted to leave, yet he remained still. Wanting as much as she was willing to give him. Still knowing in the back of his mind, it wouldn't be enough. Realistically, he may never have all of her. He found his jeans on the chair from earlier, pulled them on as quickly as he could.

"Luke, talk to me."

"About what?" as he zipped up the jeans.

"Well, sports scores of course, why you are upset?"

"Well I don't know ... , one minute I'm filling in for Rory's Dad, then we were dancing and I thought, maybe, something was happening there. The next we are talking and have another nice moment, the next minute you are kissing me, something definitely happening there! and then we …" gesturing to the bed "we, … you know…, and now our friendship is shot to Hell!"

"Luke, this was amazing, and … unexpected … I'm still processing it…"

"Processing it?" he repeated.

"Yes," she watched him pace as he took in her excuse. "Luke…?"

He stopped and faced her again, "JESUS Lorelai! you know, I only came back here to change and DAMN IT …. Things _have _changed." How could he have been so stupid? He knew coming up the stairs this would happen. "I just…" He knew it was too good to be true." … I want to know … what this was to you…"

"Luke… I, " she was having trouble breathing now, frantic for a way to make him stay. _He can't leave this house angry after we… we…_

Not liking how she was starting out, he began to grab his t-shirt.

"Luke, no, please, … don't leave. Talk to me." Now kneeling in her bed.

"You want me to talk? Okay fine, Lorelai, …. Let's talk " he took another angry breath for the impending rant. He stood at the foot of the bed, and let her verbally have it. "This was not just a one night stand for me, okay. This was not a fling or friends with benefits. This was what I've wanted for a long, long time. I've wanted you. This amazing beautiful woman, who is my best friend in the world. Everyone can see how I feel about you, Lorelai; every one has seen it, but you. Hell Rachel saw it, and she left because of it!"

"What?" _Rachel?_

_Crap, I didn't mean for that to slip out. _Some what deflated, Luke explained. "… She … she saw … how I felt about you, … even when I wouldn't admit it to myself." He ran his fingers through his hair as he shook his head. "And she told me, 'don't wait too long to tell her', … and I was going to, finally had the nerve, I was face to face with you. Alone with you. 5 more minutes and you would have brow beat it outta me any way. It was on the tip of my tongue, … and then, … Max showed up … for your date. then next thing I know you are engaged and my chance is gone."

He paused for a moment, if she was still processing their intimate encounter, she may need a few moments while he unloaded this on her too. "Seeing you with Max, plan your wedding, was torture. Okay! It was killing me to carve that damn Chuppah, but I did it! I wanted you to be happy.That is all I've ever wanted. You asked if I got my invitation, the truth is I didn't want to go. Why would I want to watch as you happily promised yourself to another man?"

_That was why he was so distant with the wedding, he was… jealous._Absorbing this new information, Lorelai played with the fabric that covered her, wondering how she couldn't have put that together before. Ashamed she hadn't been more sensitive when flaunting Max in front of Luke.

"… But then something happened. You called it off and left town for your little road trip. And I was … relieved. Hell, I was out right ecstatic; you should have seen me. Ask Sookie, when I found out you called it off, I gave the entire town free coffee all day long with a dumb schmuck grin on my face. I was nice to Kirk! Taylor actually called me … agreeable!"

Lorelai stared at him with new eyes. All those stolen glances, butterflies in her stomach, his jealous tendencies, all these years; … they were real, every last one of them. The town was right after all. Luke did have a thing for her, and she was now willing to admit, she had a thing for him, too.

"Well, I see that baring my soul has had no effect on you. so … I'm gonna go, okay, and we can just … forget this ever happened," he almost choked on the phrase. " … we'll never speak of it again. we'll just go on as before." _Please say we can have what we had before._

Lorelai finally spoke. "I don't want to forget it."

"What?" Luke wasn't sure if that was good or bad?

"I don't want to forget." She came to the foot of the bed, she haphazardly wrapped the sheet around her, and grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving. It was her turn to explain her perspective on things. "The past few days, … spending time with you, … being with you; has made me think of all you've done for me … and Rory. You are always there Luke. You said it to Max, 'doesn't matter what time it is, I'll always be around.' "

"You remember that?"

"Yeah, well, in a way … that comment sparked … the engagement." She admitted.

"What?" he now needed to sit down on the bed. _HOW?_

"Well, Max sorta, .. sensed … something between you and me." She was still holding Luke's hand, to keep him from escaping. " … and he only saw us together for what? … 5 seconds. And that caused a fight to ensue, and he … proposed mid-argument. " Lorelai winced, she never told anyone that before, not even Rory, that the initial proposal was during a 'who slept with who contest'. She played with Luke's fingers, as she knelt next to him on the bed. "In a way you also … ended the engagement. I … I was only a few days from getting married, and I didn't see it as a big deal. You know, it was this life altering thing and I almost didn't care. I didn't' see that adjustments had to be made to the routine. At my bachelorette party, my mother was gushing how excited, and nervous, and …sure, … she was when she married my dad… She couldn't stop trying on her wedding dress. I didn't have that feeling. I wasn't even looking forward to having him around all the time. It was almost a burden to find room for all his stuff. He got so upset over a stupid set of keys. Jumping to conclusions all the time."

Lorelai took a deep breath to continue, "And then you came, with this beautiful, hand made chuppah. And our little talk made me think. I mean, Max and I, we fought, you know, over stupid stuff, did I want that every day? I kept wondering if he wanted to change me? Was Max the one who would put up with all my crap? Was he _The one_? Should I settle, if I wasn't sure?'

"And if I'm being honest, I hated the thought of you with Rachel. Not just when she came back. Which I totally was uncomfortable with. but even the mere idea of her with you, even if it was ancient history. I got, … jealous, and I was angry that someone could hurt you that way, and still affect you. I mean for so long ,.. it seemed like … you were there … just for me."

Luke put his hand on her cheek. "I can be … I want to be."

"I would really like that."

They just stared at each other, both not knowing what to do next.

Lorelai was still a little unsure of where they stood, so she draped her arms around his shoulders hoping that would help keep him here. "Soooo, fight over?"

Luke grinned, and rubbed the forearm around him. "I don't know, is this where we kiss and make up?"

Her smile was back. "Round two and make up?" _Please say there is still a round two._

They passionately came together again.

7777777777777777777777777777

Once again, same couple, same bed. The new and nude couple were relaxed and warm, clinging more tightly this time. And Lorelai made one of her brilliant observations.

"Do you realize we've had sex for the first time, had our first fight and our first make up sex in the span of 45 minutes."

"Well we are just moving right along aren't we…"

_We'll be engaged by Christmas.I will be pregnant in January. Stop THAT! _"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I _am_ glad this happened."

"Me too, " happy that the wait was finally over, he was finally honest with himself and her. "..… Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."she grinned at his use of protocol.

Luke shifted so he could look her straight in the eye. "Christopher is an idiot." He had to get that off his chest.

"Well, so is Rachel."

"I mean it, For leaving you, and Rory, I mean, that remarkable girl shares chromosome with the idiot and despite it … she still turned out … to be one of the best and the brightest. And it was all you."

Lorelai smiled. "You know I had help."

"Not from me,"

"Yes from you, you made sure that the house never caved in on us crushing out pretty little heads, that's a big help. And that we were fed, and make sure we weren't cranky without our coffee."

"Lorelai, I met Rory when she was 12, she was already well on her way to being … well, … Rory… "

"Still, you've done more in five years than her father has done in her entire life. It should have been your name they read tonight."

"Lorelai…" he was about to argue that she was giving him too much credit.

"Idiot pretty much covers it." she agreed." besides, their stupidity is what brought us together now, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe I should send Rachel a fruit basket." Lorelai was now done with the topic.

"Soooo" Luke tried to find a new line of pillow talk, a topic he still wanted resolved. "How are we going to tell Rory… ?"

"Well, not tonight."

"Lorelai…"

"What you expect me to ambush her as soon as she comes home, 'hey guess what I just did.. ? or rather whom.?' "

"No!"

"Okay then, I'll tell her … soon. I promise."

His eyes narrowed, testing her.

"I'm trustworthy, I made good on my last promise…" _no one knows you went to the ball._

"And look how that turned out," and he kissed her, then nuzzled her lovely neck.

"What are you doing?" she smiled.

"Round three."

_OH MY GOD, this is better than any dream. _"I'll say one thing for the track team, you boys have stamina!" she hissed, feeling her desire take hold again.

"Am I gonna have to make you more Coffee?"

"Oh God, you are not going anywhere!" Only wanting him to continue the wonderful things he was doing to her. _Luke, My new addicton._

"For the last time, I'm not God." He teased.

"Well it's almost Sunday."

"Not the God of Coffee or anything." He whispered.

"Shut up," she pulled him in for another involved kiss.

This time, Luke rolled Lorelai on her back and focused the kisses to her neck and collar bone. Things were just getting heated; when suddenly, they heard the whine of Lorelai's bed room door opening. The entangled couple froze._Oh, GOD!_

Luke whispered into Lorelai's ear, "Please tell me it's not Rory." _but then again who else could it be. Oh man, it's awful for her to find out like this!_

Lorelai's eyes were wide as she glanced at the door. "It's not Rory" she confirmed, though she was equally mortified.

**777777777777777777 TBC 777777777777777777777**

**fav parts**

**-This situation was not even close to any of the ways Luke had thought he and Lorelai would finally get together. How one day, she would just look up from her coffee mug and be madly in love with him.  
-pillow talk! lol**

**-WHAT's YOURS!**

**coming soon ****Chapter 7: For Every ACTION, There Is A REACTION**

**A/N: Purple Ribbon? (please take one)**

**Hope you Enjoyed THIS CHAPTER!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**-Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please! **

**-why I like specific reviews? cause…. Different things stand out to different people. I never know what is gonna hit who, so it's fun to see your fav parts… I share mine! and**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	7. For Every ACTION, There Is A REACTION

**A/N: Hello? I have a Life ... : This fic has the Luvz stamped seal of approval, (I know, you all were up nights weren't you….) very sorry this took so long to update, I had a few real life things that needed to be resolved… do forgive! Hopefully it was worth the wait! **

**And for those who think my A/Ns are too long, ... I've got a lot to say, I'm a Gilmore Girl! **

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen) **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**friendly disclaimer: Chapter 1 **

**Luvz: Thanks for being there through my real life drama, you are the bestest! As always your existence is a HUGE HELP! And OH MY GOD! She is alive! She actually reviewed! (It doesn't help that I give you advanced copies to approve lol) love you pixie girl... **

**And other shout outs:  
freecityy: DUDE! Just as I updated Chap 6!(so not a long wait for you then lol) your Review for 5 … sorry I missed ya, so here is your shout, I'm here to comfort in your hour of need…. I was a mess too, I ate a box of mallomars too, hope you liked Chapter 6 … enjoy your purple ribbon! Hey I aim to please…. And here is 7! (lucky Number 7…)  
LLmeantb:I'm guessing you like Luke naked or the mere mention of Luke being naked.  
-I'm a rat i need cheese! I'm sorry, I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,  
as previously mentioned i've had a lot of REAL LIFE DRAMA lately do forgive, do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,  
-4 in 4-I guess I'll just put on my red, white, and blue leotard, grab my golden lasso and fly the invisible plane on over. -I'm not wonder woman, you know ... thoughI could see how that mistake could be made! **  
**ProFfeSseR: how did I scar you? wait, scar or scared? I'm confused? PS great story PPS MORE MMS is BETTER… LOL!  
kathryn: sorry, study Hard baby!  
hanselel: I am, I really am evil… I'm sorry, well I learned from the best (ASP!) BREAKING UP OUR COUPLE FOR STUPID RATINGS! And you know what's really evil…. IT WORKED! DAMN IT! I used to watch to see em get together, now I have to watch to see em get BACK together! (ASP has got a mean left hook!)  
raina: all shall be (crosses eyes) REVEALED-I love it when Lorelai makes crazy observations like that!  
scubaluver: stamina-that is how I intended it! lol, Awwww scuba duba you are sicky, and ll are TEMPORARILY separated, well may this be chicken soup for the soul (it's deep and insightful that way!) all shall be (gg1979 crosses eyes) REVEALED!  
obsessedwGG: Fabulous? not MONDO-FABULOUS? See I should so be on the show… to write and just to fight with Scott ( I could SO match him rant for rant, it's what I do! ask luvz!)  
screaming truth: hehehehe your insight serves you well! Gotta twist the knife you know…  
lisehrin: thank you!  
jAvA cRaZy:what do you mean was? It's still going… hello CLIFFHANGER?  
Evilcookie: yeah they do get shorter don't they… 'cause of the update demand, and I don't have a lot of time lately, and that I've been working on this since the christmas hiatus, (told you I had time to kill with the reruns) I had like… 3 chapters, done when I first pubbed this.. and now I'm winging it.SUGGESTIONS WELCOME!  
kate: ummmmm Kirk? Wow ……. Ummmmm that would have been… um interesting…. I can just see Luke bribing kirk with pepper jack cheese or something! "Don't say anything!"  
SarahRabb705:here you go, your next serving….**

**thank you one and all: you're response to this has been over whelming… thank you thank you thank you! **

**A/N: well it's not Rory! Or Guy Fakes Day! How can a holiday interrupt sex… hmmmm pondering…. LOL **

**And the hits just keep on coming:Last chapter favs  
- "I'm not sure how lady-like all that was." –could we love him more? **

**77777777777777777777777777 PURPLE POWER BABY! 777777777777777777777 **

**77777777777777777777777777777 IT'S LUCKY # 7 77777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 7:  
For Every ACTION, There Is A REACTION **

**Previously on Gilmore Girls (for those who came in late… or are suffering amnesia): **

Luke rolled Lorelai on her back and focused the kisses on her neck. Suddenly, both froze when they heard the whine of Lorelai's bedroom door opening. _Oh, GOD !_

Luke whispered into Lorelai's ear,"please tell me it's not Rory" _but then again who else could it be. Oh man, it's awful for her to find out like this!_

Lorelai's eyes were wide as she glanced at the door. "It's not Rory," she confirmed, though she was equally mortified.

**A/N: mortification level: Luke Lorelai; equally mortified (some of you forgot their is a shy diner man on top of Lorelai … just saying!)  
777777777777777777777 NOW on Gilmore Girls 7777777777777777777777777 **

Luke lifted his head to face the door, and there was a dumbfounded Christopher Hayden staring at the couple in the door way. A full minute seemed to have passed with no one talking.

"Hey … Chris? " Lorelai offered lamely trying to sound casual, with a naked Luke on top of her, at least they were under the covers.

An empty "Hey," was all Chris could get out.

"Ummmmm … could you give us a minute…" Lorelai asked.

"Sure," just as distant, and Chris closed the door again, and went down stairs to wait. As Chris' footfalls died away down the steps, Luke rolled off of Lorelai, both now staring at the ceiling in disbelief.

_From bliss to PISSED in 3.2 seconds._

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lorelai finally got out.

"You're asking me?"

She propped up on her elbows. "I'm so sorry, but,… I have to go down there…"

"Lorelai, …"

"Luke, I have to."

"I know, I know, it's just …" there he was, the usual shy diner man she knew, "just ... wear two layers."

"What?" she was confused by the request.

"I don't want him … to see … what he's missing."

She grinned at his simple jealousy, "okay," and she began to pull the covers off.

"Wait, wait, … " Luke stopped her from leaving the bed again.

"Luke."

"No, Lorelai, I need to say something … cause, you are gonna go down there and he's gonna talk and turn on the charm and you are gonna … forgive him … again."

"Luke?" _I thought we just decided there was an US._

"I've seen it, Lorelai. The effect he has on you. You can't help it, I mean, when he came to town last year, or whenever you talk about him…" _You get… wistful_…

Lorelai remembered last year's visit from Christopher, and how she had hurt Luke then. She stood him up for painting the diner, because the Gilmore dinner theater had too much drama for her to stomach. As a result, Lorelai stupidly slept with Chris, as a meaningless comfort to escape the hurtful things that were said by all the judgmental parents._Oh God! Is that what I just did with Luke? 2, almost 3 times? …_

Luke sighed, " … I don't know if cause he's your friend, or first love, … or Rory's dad, but you just keep forgiving and forgetting and… he just … keeps hurting you and Rory."

Lorelai was quiet just listening to his words, cause she knew they were true. _This was about Rory, too. Hell tonight was all for Rory. And she is mad at Chris still. _

"Just remember that, … when you talk to him … and … remember this …" and Luke kissed her deeply again.

Lorelai's eyes turn dreamy as Luke pulled away. She knew this was right, she knew this was more than comfort sex. Her heart swelled with affection for the protective champion who was always there. "I will," she promised.

Luke only half smiled,"Okay then…"

She jabbed him in the chest, "Two layers?" Lorelai reconfirmed.

"Thank you," and Luke kissed her hand, and let her get dressed.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

Lorelai had an irrepressible smile as she closed the bedroom door. She had insisted that her "Second Layer" be Luke's Flannel Shirt. She made sure the green and blue pattern was well hidden under her robe, that way as she faced Chris, Luke was still with her. If Luke wanted her to remember all the crap Chris had put her through before, Lorelai couldn't think of a better reminder than the symbol of the man who _had _always been there. The flannel was soft and warm against her skin, and she hoped this wouldn't take too long,_ I have a man in my bed, after all._

Lorelai came to the landing of the staircase, only to find Chris pacing and shifting uncomfortably in the living room.

_Deep breath, Here we go_. "ummm, Chris?"

Chris turned around startled, "Hey Lor, … Wow, this is … awkward…" _to actually … see… her with….. someone else… ugh…_

"To say the least,…" _can we move this a touch more quickly!_

"I mean, I should have known, I mean to just walk in … like that …" Chris stuttered as he tried to apologize.

"ummm yeah, .. sooo how did you get in here?"

"Oh the door was unlocked, but even if it was, you know… I know where the …turtle … thing … is" He was trying desperately to purge the images of Lorelai with her guy, … in bed, … together, … naked.

"Okay, … so umm well then, … WHAT are you doing here?"_ and how can I make you go away again._

"What? After a message that was as long as War and Peace, how could I stay away? So, I'm here."

"Okay?" his logic lost on her…,_ that still doesn't explain… _

"You called me?" he reminded her.

"I know, We called you over a week ago."

Chris tried to defend himself, "Yeah, I'm sorry, but I'm here now, … to present Rory." W_ait Lor and … 'him' ... alone? … on a school night? Where is Rory?_

"What? … Oh no, Chris."_ Unbelievable _" No, you missed it."

"No, I didn't, it's on Saturday night; it's always on a Saturday."

"Honey, today is Saturday." _You ruined round three because you have no concept of time!_

"What?"

Lorelai realized, "Actually, it's almost Sunday."

"Aww man, must be the Jet Lag." Chris ran his hands through his hair.

"Where have you been?" _Fighting Rogue aliens with Commander John Crichton?_

"I was on a business trip."

"A business trip?" she had to laugh, _not the Christopher I know_.

"Yeah, I just got a new work cell. I took my work phone and left my personal cell at home." He explained, "I just got your message and I drove down here?"

"On your bike?" Lorelai was confused, but touched that he had acted so speedily.

"No, with my car."

"You have a car?" _who are you and what have you done with Christopher?_

"Yeah. It's a Volvo."

_A Volvo? _Lorelai was a little weirded out. _That is why he sounded so different, on the phone message. He's changed_. "So, ummm, … where is home now?" naturally curious.

"Boston."

"So close?" Lorelai was taken off guard, and crossed her arms. She was so used to Chris being on the other side of the country. "baked beans, … Red Sox." Now a little uncomfortable about the close proximity of his new home.

"Yeah, that's the place,"

"… one hell of a tea party.." still absorbing, _Boston is what, … one and a half – two hours away …_

" … I needed a little more … stability in my life."

_Oh my God, he did it, he got himself together._ She took a peek at her bare feet as she started descending the final steps. _WOW, I have to get to know him all over again, … now that he's an adult… _and then, … she felt it. Luke's flannel against her leg, and Lorelai froze at the base of the steps, her hand shot to the neckline of the robe. Her flannel reminder underneath, _OH MY GOD. Luke is upstairs, … he was right, Chris talks and I buy into it! Every time._

"How was it?" Chris asked, mimicking her coming closer to him.

Lorelai was put off by him coming closer, and distracted by her thoughts of Luke. "How was what?" _Are you seriously asking me how sex with Luke was? _

"The ball, her presentation, how did it go?"

_If you had been there you would have known._"Without a hitch" Crossing her arms again, Lorelai said evenly, _and with no help from you, _she reminded herself.

"Did your Dad … present her?"

"No," Lorelai bit her lip.

"Then who…" and Chris glanced up the stairs; he seemed to figure it out from the situation they were in and the expression on Lorelai's face."Ahhh, … I see, … he's stepping into those step-father roles nicely," With just a hint of bitterness.

"Who?"_ Luke? _

"Your husband."

"What?" _not you too, … everyone is marrying us off…_

"I'm sorry I didn't send you guys a … gift, but I didn't know when the 'it' was, and I wasn't … invited, I mean I figured it was a few days after your bachelorette party…."

"What are you talking about?"

"Congrats by the way." However, Chris was still a little concerned by her bachellorette party cold feet call and still a little bitter she had married someone else.

"On what?" Lorelai let out exasperated that he seemed to be having an entire conversation with himself.

"You and Max."

"Max?" _Where the hell did that come from? _"Chris, seriously, … What?"

"Well you and Max are married, you're a married woman now, and I just walk right on … in … " Chris indicated upstairs with his hand. _To you having sex with your … husband!_

Looking up the stairs, Lorelai was finally understanding, "Oh, no Chris, that's not Max."

"It isn't?" _OKAY? not worried yet…_ "Does Max…. know?"

"The wedding was called off."

Chris, as usual was a little out of the loop. "so, … You didn't you get married?"

"uuuhhh No, …"

"Then who the hell is he?" _Is she having a mid life crisis or something?_

"Luke."

"and Who is Luke?" his tone was starting to have a edge to it, but he of all people felt he had a right to be concerned.

"That is." Gesturing up the stairs.

"I repeat, who is Luke …?" it was taking everything in Chris to stay calm.

_Who is Luke? umm well there is an 'US' soooo_, "my boyfriend." It sounded strange coming out of her mouth…. _Luke, boyfriend? Huh?_

Chris wasn't convinced by her tone. "Oh, Lorelai, … wow, I never thought … wow."_ She is having a midlife crisis, caught in a one night stand, … wait a minute… _"Did he present Rory?"

"Yes."_ no need to deny it._

"You just got some random guy to present Rory and you slept with him! As what? a thank you!" Now the volume started to rise on this "conversation."

_Thank you? God, it's like he was eavesdropping!_ "He's not a random guy, he's Luke…"

"Again, like that means something!"

"If you had been around, or bothered to call, you would know all about Luke, my boyfriend," this time said with a little more confidence.

"Well, it's hard to keep up with your love life! I mean one minute your getting married to a teacher, Rory's teacher, … the next your banging this guy."

"CHRIS!" appalled at what he was implying. "This is really not a good time to get into this…" _Oh man Rory will be home soon._

"What the Hell are you thinking? And where is Rory!"

"Chris, stop yelling at me. This is still my house!"

"Where is Rory?"

_Now you play dad…_ She rolled her eyes, "Out with Dean?"

_"_You left her alone with that boyfriend of hers? Jesus, Lorelai don't you remember how you missed your coming out!"

_Yeah, you knocked me up three months before! "_I cannot believe you just said that to me. Chris, she is my daughter, I'm the one who raised her. I raised her to not make my same mistakes, okay… I know her, I trust her, and I trust Dean!"

"I'll trust him about as far as I can throw him!"_ Hell, I only met him once! _

"Good luck with that, have you seen how tall he is!"

"… and you, here, … with that … Guy! I don't like it, It's bad enough that I didn't get to meet the 'mysterious fiancee', but now this?"

"Since when do I need your permission or my dates need your stamp of approval?"

"I'm not jealous.." he was quick to defend.

_I didn't say you were but... _"Umm yeah you are.."

"Hey, I have a girlfriend"

"And I have a boyfriend,"_okay Luke is my boyfriend, that is getting easier to hear… and it's nice to hear, and to think about…_

There was an uncomfortable silence where both realized they had each moved on from their juvenile relationship. Well, Lorelai anyway …

Chris started the attack again."Well,… What kind of example are you setting for Rory? You shouldn't be bringing guys home."

Now matching his tone, Lorelai fired, "Ummm Okay? so I have to be celibate because I'm a mom? Has being a dad …" complete with air quotes, "… hindered your sex life? And Luke is not just a guy! Besides, you have no say in the rules we establish in this house. Rory told me a long time ago that she is okay with me dating. She wants me to be comfortable bringing 'my guy' home. And Luke knows her, she knows Luke, she likes Luke. He has always been there for us."

Not hearing a word of her speech. "Is that why Rory's not here! so you could get laid!"

Lorelai's eyes narrowed and her tone turned to ice. "Christopher Hayden, get out of my house!" Lorelai needed space away from him, so she was heading to the door, when he stopped her by the couch.

"Hey we aren't done, … Lorelai, don't you remember all the crap we used to pull, how do we know what Rory's up to?"

Pulling her arm back from him, turning on her heel, in his face, "Chris, we were rebelling against our repressive parents that had our lives planned out already, but guess what, … Rory is different."

"I can't believe this! how irresponsible…" he turned away from her as if he was going to pace behind the couch.

"You do not want to finish that sentence with me…" she cut him off, "…and I'm the one that should be mad you! You interrupted our alone time." Gesturing to the stairs, not even realizing how loud she was yelling.

"Lorelai, this affects my daughter!"

"Oh now she's your daughter!" she threw up her hands again.

Chris ignored it, "if this guy is in her life…"

"Exactly he is a part of her life, unlike you!"

"Hey!"

"Chris when was the last time you called? I have no idea. You didn't even bother to tell us you moved. I had to find out from the nice automated lady on the phone! And even when we tried to call and left several messages, you flaked!"

"I was on a business trip, I have responsibilities now."

"Chris! You've had responsibilities for 17 years, Rory doesn't know her father, she think you don't care!"

"That is not true, our relationship is great."

"Well, based on your track record and the words out of her mouth, I'm gonna say NO!"

"You're full of it", he waved off.

_Real mature response. _"Oh yeah, ask her! You are just her buddy. Not even a buddy, … a really sucky pen pal!"

He couldn't defend his lack of involvement, so he stayed quiet.

Seeing she had wounded him, and rightly so, she gave a final jab."Oh Sorry, I just had my nails done, my talons are sharp today, see." And showed him her done up nails.

Just then a throat cleared from the stairs. The arguing pair turned to see an uncomfortable Luke,"Sorry to … interrupt". Luke had finally changed into his jeans and t-shirt.

"Luke?" Lorelai met him at the bottom step, needing to be close to him again._ Don't leave me alone with him, I may kill him!_ "you need something?"_ Right now I need you to hold me._

_She called me 'her guy'. _He heard the screaming match upstairs, and he couldn't take it any longer. Sure, Lorelai was doing fine on her own, but still, his instinct told him to be there for her."Yeah, ummm I just wanted to call Jess," Luke whispered, "you know, to check in… ."

"Wife?" Chris interjected bitterly and accusingly. _Well with the way things are going…. _

"Nephew." Luke and Lorelai corrected at the same time.

Luke went to the phone in the hall, an eye on Christopher who was now pacing behind the couch. Luke was pleased that he was a little taller than the dead beat. He couldn't help but notice the evil eye Chris was giving him, which Luke was all too happy to return. Lorelai was holding Luke's hand and by his side, happy herself to have another presence to focus on.

Luke dialed on the phone in the hallway, and waited for Jess to answer."Hey Jess, … JESS! " Luke shouted."it's Luke, … LUKE! your Uncle; Geez turn that damn music down!"

Lorelai gave Luke's hand a squeeze, "What he calls music."

Luke smiled at her, then back into the phone he tried to have a conversation with his nephew. "Thank you, how was it tonight? … Okay, did you clean the grill? Okay, how about mop the floor? … well you forgot last time, now I know you're still getting used to the routine, but … believe me if anything isn't done, … well I'm very creative, I'm sure I'll think of something …" Luke hung up the phone and let out a grunt sigh. Lorelai could tell whatever smart assed thing Jess said bothered Luke.

"Another happy day in Boys Town."

"Spencer Tracy I am not!" he said shaking his head. _How do I get myself into these situations?_

"Well Pee Wee Jess is not, … Pity though ,… I'd make a great, Katharine Hepburn ..."

"She wasn't in that movie,…"

"I know, I'm surprised you knew…"

"My dad liked Spencer Tracy."

Luke only talked about his dad a few times. Even so long after his death, Luke still felt the absence acutely. Lorelai was pleased they could bond a little more though a movie reference. The couple seemed to finally remember that Chris was there, … invading their privacy.

Chris listened to the conversation and maybe now saw why Lorelai was attracted to this guy. Not only could he keep up with Lorelai, but He seemed like he was together. seemed to be a parent too; A man who knew how to handle a teenager of his own.

"So how long as this been going on?" Chris asked,

"None of your business" Lorelai snapped. Luke squeezed her hand to let her know it would be okay. Understanding why she'd be embarrassed caught in a first time with her new… boyfriend? _Is that what I am? It's what she called me…, Am I too old to be a boyfriend? … _

Chris was all to happy to tear down the pair, for the sake of fatherly concern … of course."Well I'm just curious, is this guy the reason the wedding was called off? How long till you change your mind again?"

"Hey!" Luke was offended that Chris would insult Lorelai.

"Luke, don't,… "

Chris continued, "Who the hell do you think you are playing daddy to my kid!"

"Unlike some people, I've watched Rory grow up! I've built her book shelves, and feed her for years, cause of course Lorelai can't boil water…"

"That doesn't mean you can just waltz in …"

Luke was a little more confident in his role in the Gilmore's lives because of Lorelai's earlier assurance. Luke continued, "Funny you should mention that, there was father/daughter dance tonight, did you know that? Don't recall seeing you there! What were we supposed to do? You were missing, Rory needed someone, I offered… she accepted … she chose me… "

"but you aren't even family,…" Chris shouted.

"Yes, he is!" Rory chimed in.

The three adults didn't even hear her come in. Lorelai dropped Luke's hand, as Rory let her "dad' have it.

Rory stepped towards Chris, each step punctuated with a clicking heel. "Guess who remembers my birthdays? Luke! Guess who gives me free pie when I've had a rough day at school? Luke. Guess who suggested and built the shelves in my room? Luke. Guess who was here when I needed someone to walk me down a crumby 100 year old staircase….? Luke."

"You picked him?" Chris finally registered some of Luke's words.

"Well, considering Luke is very reliable, dependable, makes the best burgers and coffee in the world. Knows his way around a tool box. Handy with the lawn mower. Put on a tux for me, which I know he hated. Danced with me in public, again I know he hated. Oh yeah, and has been the best male role model in my life and we always know where he is... Yeah, he was the best choice. and oh yeah, he knew what was going on in my life and offered!"

It was strange for Luke to be apart of this family bout, but Rory had called him family, just laid out a bunch of things he's done for the Gilmore girls. Lorelai has also given him fatherly praise before. That meant a lot to him, though the last few hours undoubtedly changed his role in the Gilmore's lives. He only hoped Rory wouldn't be this upset when she found out about her mom and him.

It was also strange to see Rory with a temper. She still looked like an angel; her hair still done up, feathers from her fan flying around from her quick gestures. Her white dress just as pure and blinding, contrasted by the red growing in her cheeks.

Strange to see Rory after he … just slept with her mom. _Oh boy! Please let her be okay with… "US". _

Luke and Lorelai watched quietly as the usually sweet girl was pure vinegar toward the man she hardly knew. "What have you ever done? Oh wait, run away.. there's one, ignore me there's another. Forget my birthday, you never call! Tonight was big, Dad! I've never asked you for anything. This one night was it, … and you couldn't come through… you never come through … "

"Kiddo, I'm sorry I had…."

Rory cut him off in a mocking tone. "I'm not a kid, I'm a proper lady of society now."

"My mistake." Chris noticed the cold shoulder.

"Dad you couldn't even buy a book for me last time you were here! "

"I'm better now, I have a job, and a car, … I have the Oxford Dictionary for you in the trunk…."

_Trying to bribe me… wow that is low_ …"I don't want it! I don't want anything from you. What are you even doing here?"

Lorelai took that question, "he's here, to present you into society."

"Really," Rory scoffed, at his better late then never attitude." … bit late for that!"

"Yeah, there was a mix up with my schedule…"

"Another excuse," shaking her head, "it's never your fault! Maybe if you had kept in touch … " and Rory went in between Luke and Lorelai, who made way for the upset teen, to head to her room.

"Rory please, … " Chris tried to follow, and Luke and Lorelai were now caught in the cross fire.

Rory turned back to the absent father, and lowered her tone. Her blue eyes told Chris she was gravely serious… trying to keep her temper in check. "Maybe someday when I'm not so … angry…. we can start over… not NOW! please leave." _I'm too nice for my own good! _

"Rory, please just give me a chance to make it up…"

Chris was still her father, but the wounds were way to deep and fresh. "Well, not tonight … the lady needs to sleep on it!"

Chris sighed, he really stepped in it this time. He got the message and made his way to the door. Chris turned back to his daughter, "so you really okay with .. this…" referring to Luke and Lorelai having a sex life, with a vague gesture, that was one of his main concerns tonight anyway.

"Yes I am," Referring to her need to cool off and that she didn't mind having him out of her life.

"Well good night, maybe … I'll try again … in a week…"

"How about a month?" Rory snapped.

"Okay… a month, … night… everyone…" and with that Chris left out the front door.

Rory was still fuming, "I'll be in my room." Followed by a slamming door. Rory didn't even notice her mother was only in a robe, or that Luke didn't have his trademark flannel or boots on.

Luke and Lorelai were left alone again.

"Wow," was all Luke could say…

"Yeah, she can be quite the firecracker when she needs to be …"

It was the first time they were alone since being upstairs … naked.

She stepped toward her… boyfriend."Thanks for being wanting to be my hero. Don't think I didn't noticed that perfectly time cavalry entrance, … like you couldn't have called Jess from upstairs…. "

"Hey, my boots were down here anyway", remembering them in the foyer. They walked to the front door hand in hand. Luke slipped them on and tied them quickly.

As he straightened up, Luke then focused back on Lorelai "you two gonna be okay, .. with the uuhhh everything?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine, " she slid her arms around his waist, and snuck a kiss.

"Are you sure? I can stay, it's just… Jess is now expecting me.."

"If he's even still there …" she teased.

"Please, …"_ don't make me think the worst! Of him sneaking out and doing God knows what…. _

"I'll see you in the morning…?" Lorelai admired his chest again through his t-shirt._ That's right I'm wearing his flannel. _

Grabbed his jacket from the hook on the mirror, Lorelai's arms still around him. "Yeah, I can stop by, you know… to trim those hedges." Also wanting to check on how this little play panned out.

"Dirty," she smiled.

"Walked right into it." He dryly commented after he rolled his eyes. Taking advantage of being alone, Luke kissed her, "You gonna tell Rory?" he whispered.

"When the time is right… "

"Lorelai," he growled

"Hey after that performance do you really want me to tell her now…?"

Luke rubbed her back and sighed, "You think she's… gonna be okay? With us?"

"I think so, …" Lorelai nodded.

"I want my flannel back…"

"Well why don't I wear to the diner tomorrow then everyone will know…"

"Get it back to me… soon and discretely." knowing full well it was now hers till the end of time.

"OK, good night…"

"Good night" Then Luke kissed Lorelai one more time. Her arms snaked around his neck knowing this was the last she'd see him, well for today... so she wanted to make it worth his while. It could have easily turned back into round three. Lorelai wished he could stay the whole night, knowing that would be weird without fully explaining to Rory. And as much of a punk that Jess was, he might give a damn about his uncle's where abouts.

Luke felt like they were doing something wrong, sneaking kisses behind her daughter's back? For as long as he knew them, for all the nice things Rory had said about him; Luke knew Rory had a right to know what happened, really happened;Everything that happened. He would trust Lorelai's discretion on how much Lorelai told Rory. Although he maybe teased for months on end by both Gilmores. When he pulled away,"Tell her soon."_ Though I may never be comfortable kissing you in front of her…_

"I will,"she smiled. _The sooner I tell her, the sooner you can spend the night._

Then Luke left. Lorelai leaned against the door as she did the previous night, when he left. _Wow, what difference a day makes._ Thinking of the roller coaster she had been on the last 24 hours. She had been trying to avoid the twists and turns her "Luke thoughts" sent her on. Feeling sick over the loop dee loops that her parents fight and words had put her through. The thrill of being with Luke, that first, … and second time, his skin against hers. And finally the unexpected corkscrew Chris' presence brought about._Today was only one day? It feels like 3…_

Now, she was no longer distracted by the sexy man she was now … involved with,_ I like thinking of that_; now she could comfort her daughter. _Duty calls._

**7777777777777777777777 TBC 777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N (dedicated to…. JEEPGIRL! I read a lot!): **

**  
Newton's Third Law of Motion:  
"For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." **

**-The statement means that in every interaction, there is a pair of forces acting on the two interacting objects. The size of the forces on the first object equals the size of the force on the second object. The direction of the force on the first object is opposite to the direction of the force on the second object. Forces always come in pairs - equal and opposite action-reaction force pairs. **

**I'm informative THAT WAY!**

**A/N: for every action (Luke stepping up, Luke and Lorelai in bed together, Chris being an ass and his unexpected presence) **

**There is a reaction (Chris' judgments over L/L, Rory telling off Chris) **

**Fav parts:  
-the max confusion  
-rory's surprise entrance.  
-the chris bashing! **

**what was yours?**

**A/N: Again with "the flannel under the robe" routine... OY, now I'm padding my stories with anecdotes from other stories... WOW! am i getting lazy?**

**A/N: MY Fav Spencer/Katharine match up! Guess Who's Coming To Dinner... **

**A/N: Many of you know my disdain for the bastard…. This is just the continual twisting of the knife in his gut cause we hate him… GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! **

**-After Lorelai tells Rory (Chapter 8 working on now! ) I have no idea where to go with this… so it is now the time for suggestions.. some say how will Emily find out… rich's reaction… ummmmm need a little help now I call on you THE PEOPLE, to assist… I thank you! other wise I must do what the storm trooper says and "Move along move along!"(another star wars ref) **

**HOW WILL RORY REACT… TELL ME… (for I have no clue! the jury is still out... ) **

**Prediction time:  
-DUDE I totally called the philips flat head discussion (in jews and chinese food?)…. ! see chapter 3 dream…! Totally in sink with amy now If I could just get an audition you'd see me in season 6… !**

**-I already did my spec fic for the make up,... but i wanted to tell you my fans what I thought..**

**they will make up at the end of 5-16, ILUs, then a fade out of them pasionately kissing or going up stairs...**

**then fade in 5-17, hopefully of them in bed together, post cotial BABY, ( Luvz will tell you,I love my LL in bed shots... )**

**how close am I, AMY?**

**I'm not right, well, that's how i would have done it! **

**only five days more.. GAH!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest." **

**-Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please! **

**-why I like specific reviews? cause…. Different things stand out to different people. I never know what is gonna hit who, so it's fun to see your fav parts… I share mine! and **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund … **


	8. My Robe’s Got A Secret, And It Can Not K...

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Rating: haven't done this for a while... let's say PG-13 because we CAN CAN CAN! (yes, Moulin Rogue)**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Luvz: I'm not happy with this chapter, but Luvz told me I had to pub so she could get to chapter 9! Lol, your wish my command pixie (Scott Patterson drop your pants, … NOW! LOL) PS LOVED THE PIRATE TALK ME WANDERING WENCH, AHOY FROM YOUR VICIOUS TROLLOP, or something …**

**And other shout outs:  
LLMEANTUB: I'm guessing you like Luke naked or the mere mention of Luke being naked.  
-I'm a rat i need cheese! I'm sorry, I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,  
as previously mentioned I've had a lot of REAL LIFE DRAMA lately do forgive, do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,do forgive,  
-4 in 4-I guess I'll just put on my red, white, and blue leotard, grab my golden lasso and fly the invisible plane on over. -I'm not wonder woman, you know ... though I could see how that mistake could be made!  
-have I mentioned I'm sorry?  
****jeepgirl259****: SCORE! Congrats fight the man, or number… stealer… people…elves…. Ummmm anyway…  
She propped up on her elbows. "I'm so sorry, but,… I have to go down there…" (if said in a teasing tone in a completely different context...DIRTY!)- you have a DIRTY MIND ,… and I gotta tell ya I LOVE IT!  
- Chris is such a jealous moron!-he is isn't he!9i'm still BOTHERED BY THE UNDER ME LINE, EWWWWWW )  
-the conga line is BACK, update, update, update,… update, update, update, … update, update , update, …**

**scubaluver****: I missed ya buddy! **

**Spuffy4ever2****: don't we all want Chris to just DIE! But what would be come of "THE CHILD"?**

**ObsessedwGG: not SUPER MONDO FABULOUS?  
****ProFfeSseR****: Je verhaalyour tale what I WIN! A motor-home?**

**freecityy****: Love the detailed review; I Thank you!  
****  
****Ilovemypenguin****: WHAT THE FRELL? WHERE the HASMANA you been!I think this chapter is total DREN!  
Nice to talk to my People again! and remember "your not just farbart your magra farbart!"  
Crichton _"Oh yea, I think I've seen thing one. Mel Gibson, Tina Turner, cage match!"  
_Rygel _"What?"  
_Crichton _"Oh, don't worry, nobody saw the third one anyway."  
_Another show with SO MANY AWESOME QUOTES **

**wolviesgal****: A Swift Kick in CHRIS' CROUCH, I'd be down with… **

**PINK88: PINKY! COME HOME! WE MISS YOU!  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ****Yvonne; who started a fanlisting IN MY HONOR (could someone explain what this means exactly!) Thank you! I'm so flattered… if you wanna join it( I know there are at least 59 of you) google "purple ribbon gilmoregirl1979 " or email and I'll send ya the link to check it out!**

**thank you one and all: for liking my little idea, it's grown bigger than I ever thought! **

**Previously on gilmore girls:  
A/N: I have some strange need to have the Exes walk in on Luke and Lorelai in bed … it's FUN! It's FUNNY! LoL  
777777777777777777 PURPLE POWER BABY! 777777777777777777  
****Chapter 8:  
My Robe's Got A Secret, And It Can Not Keep It … **

With Luke gone, Lorelai could now focus solely on her daughter. She knew that Rory put on a brave face and acted like Chris' lack of interest didn't hurt. Lorelai also knew that Rory's outburst toward Chris was just like her outburst at Patty's, it had sprung directly from that hurt. Lorelai only hoped that all Rory said of Luke was true. It would make telling her about "them" that much easier._ Here goes … something_.

Lorelai knocked on Rory's bedroom door. "Hey? " Lorelai smiled, as she poked her head in, and admired her angry angel. Rory had said all those things that Chris obviously needed to hear and that he never payed attention to. Rory was playing with the feather fan at her vanity, too frustrated to even mess with her bun, hair pins, … make up removal.

"Hey," she sadly offered back, as she slouched.

"So, Dean got you home safe," Lorelai stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but he might get in trouble cause your curfew was later than his Dad's, but we did call, … at least."

"That's good. Did I miss anything?"

"Well, Grandma was mad that you left early. She wanted a picture of everyone together. But Grandpa couldn't be found either so…. "

_HUH? A picture of everyone, … except Luke! She'd make him take the picture, I'm sure._ "Yeah," _Okay small talk over_, "You alright? I thought it was fourth of July for a second." Lorelai came up behind Rory and rubbed her daughter's shoulders.

At this point Rory threw the stupid fan at the vanity mirror. "I just can't believe Dad showed up like that. Like he was saving the day or something!" Rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Yeah, well… neither can I… " _his timing sucked… well if he hadn't discovered Luke and me … in bed… it would have been…. You… OH GOD!_ Lorelai now tried not to think of how that little scenario would have played out. Scarring her little girl, _Excuse me_, her proper lady of society for life with the diner man making love to her mommy. Lorelai decided to distract herself by helping to take her daughter's hair down.

However, Rory jerked away, "And to attack Luke! I mean Luke has been way more involved in my life than DAD!"

"I know, hon …"

"Where did 'he' come from anyway?"

"Boston, … apparently."

"Huh? Well, we saw the car and I didn't know who it was." Rory picked up the fan again, and tapped it on her jewelry box with an annoyed rhythm.

"The Volvo?" Lorelai gave in a hard to believe tone. Her daughter a little more still and subdued, Lorelai began to remove the hair pins and strategically placed flowers.

"Yeah? How long was Dad here?" curious at what her parents had talked about before she walked in on Luke and her Father shouting. Rory and Dean had heard the two men going at it when they were outside saying a quick goodnight.

Lorelai was still on edge about Chris' "visit" and the things that were said. "Long enough."

Rory sighed not wanting to think about HIM any longer.Then Rory remembered their was another man in their house. "Where's Luke?" Rory asked.

_Well, not in my room!_ "Oh, ummm, He just went home, … Jess was closing, wanted to make sure he still had a diner."

"AWW, I wanted to thank him again." Rory said disappointed how this evening had gone so wrong. Well, except for her actual coming out, of course.

Lorelai laughed lightly at the thought. "Oh trust me, … he's been thanked enough." _Dirty!_

Then Rory noticed how fascinating her mother found her hair to be. In the mirror, Rory could tell Lorelai seemed to be shifting uncomfortably at the mention of Luke. "You okay? You seem … nervous?" Rory had observed all day her mother's strange behavior around Luke. Suspecting the supposed "dirty Luke dream" to be the culprit. _Maybe now we will get a confirmation. _Also, Rory was almost witness to the "almost kiss", _just a few more seconds_, and she finally placed her fan on the table top and crossed her arms leaning on the vanity, eying her mother. _Luke did take her home early, and they were alone all that time, well with dad I guess…_

"Yeah well, … " Lorelai stopped removing pins, and took a deep breath. " I've got to tell you something … and I'm not sure how you're gonna react." _Might as well get it over with._

_This seems serious._"Oh no? are grandma and grandpa separating?"

Lorelai saw Rory's expression reflected in the mirror, "What?"

"Well, that fight looked pretty … heavy?" Rory's wide eyes filled with concerned. She had only done this stupid ball thing to cheer up her grandparents now things seemed to be worse.

"Oh umm, honey no, that's not it…" Lorelai soothed.

"Okay? …" Rory was still trying to figure it out. "Is it dad? Did he propose again! GEEZ! I tell you he has some nerve! After all the crap… "

Calming her firecracker again, "Rory? No! he actually has a girlfriend and everything .. so No," _Wow, she has an imagination._

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Okay, you need to focus on mommy now …"

"Alright… sorry?"Rory shook her head to free it from the constant string of questions that was her father, Christopher. "What is it?"

"Well I'm trying to tell you chatty Cathy, put you keep playing 20 questions!"

"Sorry, … go ahead."

With all pins out of the bun, Rory's hair fell, and Lorelai felt safer sitting on the trunk at the end of her daughter's bed, away from the sensitive firecracker. "Okay well, something happened tonight, … my baby became a woman… "

Rory rolled her eyes as she started to brush her hair.

"Oh, did I tell you about the women I met, they were just a treat, …"

"Mom?"

"Oh and I met an old 'friend', Kitty Munroe, she tried to hit on Luke, it was pretty funny," _to watch her run, not walk, back to her husband._

"Mom, … get on with it please."

"OK, you're right, I'm just stalling…" Lorelai took a deep breath, " Something else happened tonight… that I'm … really … excited and… happy about…"

_Okay not Grandma related, _Rory stopped her brushing and turned around, letting out a cautious "Okay?" _Oh no, did she fall for dad again….CRAP! but she said he has a girlfriend. And Luke was Yelling at him … Luke?_

"Soooo umm gosh, uuhh were to start ... well umm, you know Luke, right?"

_YES! _"Yeah? I recall the flannel clad diner man?" _this is it, the dream, she's seen him, … finally! _

"Ummm that was a really nice thing he did huh? .. you know, filling in like that?"

"Yeah, it was…" her daughter agreed.

"And you know, I've been spending more … time with him, getting you ready for ... your big night."

"Yes, you have," Rory couldn't help but grin.

The sudden smiling streak in her daughter started to unnerve Lorelai. "Hey Cheshire cat , what's with the grin…?"

"Well, I just hope this is going where I think it's going…"

"Where do you think it's going?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but this morning… I know you had a dream …" _of a certain flannel clad man._

"How did you….?"now it was Lorelai who was both puzzled and cautious, not wanting to admit to something too soon. _My Daughter has ESP all of a sudden?_

"Well, you said, you didn't remember your dream, but, … in your sleep you said his name…"

"Whose name?" _Oh God! Please say it was Antonio Banderas._

"Luke's"

_Side effect of sleeping alone: you don't know if you talk in your sleep_. "I did? I , … I said his name..? in my sleep.." acting surprised, but not really, she was dreaming of him,_ Of course I'd say his name, and of course she'd hear it. _

Rory nodded, "yup, three times."

"Three times?"

"Every time I nudged you… you'd roll over and let out a wistful …'Luke'. " Rory mimicked.

_Oh God! _"You knew about this all day?" astonished her daughter would keep that from her.

"Well, I don't know what happened…"

_What happened Oh God what happened…_ "ummm okay well that is part of it… ummm,"

"So what happened?"

"well I'm trying to tell you?" _Do you really want details?_

"well find the words woman, its been bugging me all day." Rory couldn't take it any longer!

"It has?"

"Yeah, your dream…"

_Oh, THAT what happened…_ "oh well, ummm,.."

"Please, tell me…" Rory gave her mother the pout she had learned so well. "It will so cheer me up! I promise!"

_God I hope so, ummm_"Well, I dreamed that … Luke and I were, …well, we were … married."

"Married?" Rory was excited.

"And I was pregnant." Eying her daughter's giddiness warily.

"Ooooo, a baby too! You guys don't waste time… "

_I'm glad you feel that way… hang on to that feeling … _"Yeah,… and I was craving something. Watermelon, in the middle of the winter and he found some, and satisfied the craving. He was talking to my stomach, well he was talking to the baby, and he would kiss my stomach and … well kiss … me… cause obviously, how did I get pregnant if we didn't kiss…" Lorelai cleared her throat realizing she was rambling.

"Mom that is so cute. I always thought Luke was a softy inside…"

"It was just a dream, Rory," _but you're right he is._

"Why do you think… you saw him that way?" wanting to get to the feelings the dream represented. Rory was usually the resident dream analyzer. She just wanted her mom to admit she had feelings for Luke. _Come on , you wanna marry him and have his BABY!_

"Well,… I think that the past few days … I've seen Luke in that fatherly role, for you and well, Jess too, I guess. and … he's filled that void you know, he's like … the man of our house… you know?"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Okay, well, today I realized something… "

_OH my God! She has seen him, awwwwww… ooooo free coffee!_

"Well, ummm and … you know, he makes the best coffee and burgers, right?"

"Yeah?" still expectantly.

"And you like him? Right? he's a good guy?"

"Mom? You're stalling again… " becoming frustrated.

"Well okay, … well, recently, I've been thinking of Luke … in more than just a… coffee, burger guy … role.."

"you have?"_ this is too good to be true._

"Would you be okay with it … if I started seeing Luke? Like Dating him…"

Rory sensed that this was an after the fact question. "I think that would be great, "

"You do?"

"Yeah … Why? Did something happen?" hoping for juicy details, not surprised given the close call kiss earlier.

Lorelai cleared her throat again. "Well, all week he's been so sweet and ummm well malleable, bending over backwards to do this for you… and well, ummm "

"Mom, get on with it?" only wanting the dirt!

"Okay okay sorry, ummm this is hard.. well all night, he just looked… so handsome and I don't know, I guess I was flirting with him."

"More than normal?"

"Hey?"

"Well it's true ...," Rory shrugged.

"Still, I'm the story teller."

"Then proceed!"

"Okay so I was having all these Luke thoughts today, and he didn't seem repealed by my … flirting. and when we came home well, he gave me a shoulder to lean on with all the stuff Grandma dumped on me with one sentence."

"Uh huh?"_ have to ask about grandma details later._

"And … we kissed" flinched waiting for Rory's reaction.

"You kissed Luke!"

"Yes."

"This is GREAT! "

"It is?" Lorelai surprised how well she was taking it.

"Yes! How was it?"

"Hey, personal!"

"Well, what does this mean?"

"Well, I think it means ... that Luke and I are an … Us."

"Really?" then the happiness faded a moment, "Wait a minute, … dad was here?"

_Oh boy, _"Yes, he was… "

"He was here when Luke was here."

"Yes, … he was…" Lorelai dreading the formulation in her daughter's head.

"Dad was here when you kissed Luke? Dad was here … while you ... changed?" noticing her robe for the first time. _Luke was here while you changed?_

_Here we go, _"Well, I didn't … exactly .. _change_…" _I did remove my clothing, I just didn't put anything else back on… _"Before your dad came… Luke and I did more … than just ... kiss." Lorelai winced.

Rory stared blankly at her mother for a moment, wanting more of an explanation as she slowly put it together. The expression on her face seemed to be of disbelief. Lorelai couldn't find words, she didn't know how else to say it. So Lorelai silently pulled the collar of the flannel out of the robe.

Rory's eyes looked the size of grapefruit. "MOM?" _I was not expecting THAT!_

"Rory, I'm sorry, I mean , it just sort of happened!"

"I was right you don't waste time!"

"Look, we kissed, and that felt … so right. and we then, well we both wanted to ... and … and I don't know how much detail I should go into…" Lorelai put her hand on her forehead, unable to believe her hormones had gotten the best of her.

"ok, ok, … ok, wait a sec," Rory was still trying to wrap her brain around this. "Okay so you and Luke have been … flirting all week. You and Luke flirting all day and night. And you come home, he comforts you , kisses you…"

"Well, I kissed him,…"

"Fine, you kissed him… and then you ….." Rory couldn't say it, "… In our house?"

_Well we weren't gonna do it on the porch!_ "I know, I'm sorry, I just … it was just so overwhelming, and I felt like he's been there this whole time and I … just had to be near him."

"What if you break up?" Her mother's reality just hitting Rory,

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. You were so … happy before?"

"But mom, if you break Luke's heart we will starve, no coffee ever again. Luke will personally buy all the coffee beans in the world to insure that!"

"Rory, please, " taking her daughters hands. "I'm really happy about this. please be happy with me."

"But,"

"Not buts, I am not going to mess this up. You think I want to loose Luke. Well I don't. He is already so much apart of our lives. It seems only natural that he would be the one I'd fall for."

The suggestion was enough to calm the firecracker a little. "You're falling for him?" Rory asked her mother seriously

Lorelai admitted, "Yeah, I think I have been…. For a while now."

"Like around … Rachel?" Rory knowingly suggested.

"What?"

"Well, I first really noticed a little jealousy from you … about that time. You weren't with Max, and you were very critical of Rachel. You'd pass if off as friendly concern. That no one was good enough for Luke; No one it seems … but you."

_how did my kid get so smart? _"I swear did you take a course in ESP cause you are one perceptive young lady."

Rory countered, "And you aren't so subtle at hiding your feelings. You'd insisted that Luke make the coffee in front of you because Rachel always screwed it up."

Recalling that the coffee never tasted right with Rachel behind the machine. It wasn't Luke coffee, "She did, didn't she?" Lorelai smiled at the memory of the woman who apparently stepped aside so Luke would be happy with his dream girl,_ Me_. "So are you okay with this? I mean, there used to be a time where you said I should be comfortable about bringing 'my guy' home."

_Luke is her guy? Wow, _"Are you okay with this? I mean you just called off the wedding? Max is just so recent and It's been like… what, only … 6 weeks?"

"Rory,"

"No mom, you can't have Luke just be a rebound guy,…"

"Rory,"

"…he's not a transitional man… "

"RORY! He's not. Okay, look I think the reason I ran from Max was … Luke."

"Really?"

"I really do. I mean, Think about it, he brought over that beautiful chuppah the same night I got my jitters. We had a little talk, I mean a real talk, about marriage and relationships, … and I think it's connected."

"So you are serious?"

"Yes, you think I'd ruin the best chance to feed my child for next to nothing?"

"Alright, … I don't want to even know about your new payment plan."

"Smart girl, " Lorelai smiled with a dirty grin.

"Oh my God, DAD?"

"What?"

"Dad, He was here,… when you two… were…"

Lorelai's face regretfully scrunched up again. "umm he sort of walked in … on us."

"UGH!"

"Sorry to much of a visual?"

"No just Dad, … with the gall, just walking in like it's his house."

"Well, I couldn't exactly answer the door I was other wise… engaged…"

"Okay, That was too much of a visual."

"Sorry."

"So, you and Luke"

"Me and Luke."

"I could get used to that" And Rory hugged her mom.

Lorelai was relived,_ Luke will be so proud of me._

"Don't mess this up, mom. I would have no qualms of living with him purely for the coffee."

"Hey neither do I?"_ Oh God was that aloud._

"Soooo, wanna help me out of this dress?"

Lorelai laughed at her direct quote from earlier.

Rory was completely clueless "What?"

"Nothing." _I'll tell you when your 21._

**77777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: okay, now you may ask yourself "WTF was that?"**

**Well see Rory saw the signs, the clues, she was having Haily mills thoughts herself, soooo she may just be … surprised that they hopped in bed so soon.  
LUVZ said "well...i think she had alot to process...plus she's a teenager...and the daughter of a woman who can flip from one subject to the next in mere seconds...so...i'd say...her reaction is just fine" she also said...  
"and 8 does not suck...publish it already and move on to nine" **

Thanks pix!

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest." **

**-Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please! **

**-why I like specific reviews? cause…. Different things stand out to different people. I never know what is gonna hit who, so it's fun to see your fav parts… I share mine! and **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	9. Supply And Demand!

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?**  
**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Rating:**** haven't done this for a while... let's say PG-13 because we CAN CAN CAN! (yes, Moulin Rogue)**

**friendly disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Luvz:**** Apparently they liked 8, you were right, (rub it in why don't you…) see that is why I keep you around, to save me from myself! LOL  
-AND I WANT MY FRELLING RAY OF SUNSHINE…. Aka presents? Multiple presents?DIRTY! lol, although it is better to GIVE than to RECEIVE .. he he he he and gasp a "DIRTY!"**

**-I want to take this opportunity to (HUG) ya,I know the end of this week will be rough, I've got your back girl, "Doesn't matter what time it is, I'll always be around!"-I've said it a hundred times before, it doesn't stop being true!**

**And other shout outs:  
ProFfeSseR****: Oh I'll take the MONEY! Please send that ASAP, - just notice the last note where you say you're not completely satisfied with the chapter. I know why that is ;) It's because Luke isn't in it. –WOAW, INSIGHT! **

**lindsey****! Remember SCHOOL FIRST, or just use a text book the print out can fit in, not that you heard that from me. LOL **

**Llmeantb****: thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, YEAH we are friends again, YEAH we are friends again, YEAH we are friends again, YEAH we are friends again, YEAH we are friends again, YEAH we are friends again, YEAH we are friends again, YEAH we are friends again, YEAH we are friends again, YEAH we are friends again, YEAH we are friends again, PS I reread it for the consistency factor lol  
-Dirty, dirty, dirty girl!-I know what you are but what am I? J/K **

**JediPirateElfyDude****: then return UNUSED PORTION… HA! **

**uhm.****:how about… "Well, I couldn't exactly answer the door I was other wise… engaged…"- DIR-TY!**

**Ilovemypenguin****: Thank you, here is something you'll appreciate, Areyn Sun singing "you can't get a man with a gun" – go ahead think about it! it's funny!**

**jeepgirl259****: thank you, I have high standards, now that I'm not obsessing over it (and the fact you all like it.) I feel better about it's quality, that is my promise to you all QUALITY FAN FICTION! And yeah, this season seems so weird and heavy to me… (maybe they are growing) but before it was like HA HA they have termites how are those crazy gilmores gonna get out of this one, do we have enough ice cream? … now it's like I I'm Rory I'm slutty and sleep with married men! OY!  
-thank you, I may need to revisit star crossed for the Luke .dean fight, not sure again with the high snobby standards.  
-I know, I'm so sick of brigade(as I call them) fics, and let it go people TRISTAN IS NOT COMING BACK! NEITHER IS JESS, Milo said the only way he'd come back is if they killed off his character, not sure why that's just how he feels… and again I'm a provider of QUALITY FAN FICTION! Quality LL a REAL Relationship!  
-creative juices stirring-DIRTY!  
-I still want their third time! Don't we ALL! Trust me there will eventually be too many times to count!  
-p.s. feel sad that you're having real life drama to deal with; hope everything's better soon-thanks, that means a lot. **

**navgirl****:see your review is one of many that made me feel better I was afraid that it would be weird for her to be happy, mad concerned than happy again. impulsive yeah that's a good way to put it! **

**freecityy****:wow, 47,000 miles thanks ! more detail this time, if you need to add fav parts from 8 feel free**

**bloddymary2****: never give up never surrender!**

**Sarah****: I loved this story. The way you made it come to life. It was like watching the show.-from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU! that is the goal! To one day soon be on or writing the show. Just waiting for Amy to stumble on this site and email me lol .**

**Togane:**** 5 is there for me? And yes it is important! Maybe it was just busy?I suggest you empty your cookies and try again? (shrugs) if you don't like em… skip author's notes; that is why they are in bold, and the story is reg… it's on purpose that way ! **

**OY, WITH THE INCESSANT A/Ns ALREADY:  
A/N****: I have High standards, wasn't sure if 8 was snappy enough!  
A/N: thank you all for your concern over the real life drama, it will be alright, we just need to give it time. Thank you again! **

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
Chapter 9:**  
**Supply and Demand!**

Lorelai was nervous about seeing Luke again, … in public, … with everyone watching, … now that she has seen him naked. She really didn't know how to act around him now. Do they tell people? Do they act "normal"?

They seemed to be of the agreement that they were … dating; Boyfriend and Girlfriend. So should she kiss him? In front of the town? Lorelai just wasn't sure. She just kept seeing him, at the diner, with the coffee pot, … naked. "Gah!"

Rory looked over at her mom, "Are you picturing him naked again?" she winced with a frustrated tone.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'm sick."

"Remember I still have to respect him, he is my step father."

"What?"

"Luke told me how Grandma pronounced you husband and wife last night."

"Oh wow, is she ever gonna be surprised." _Mom, I'm dating Luke. you know, the guy you've been accusing me ofhaving a thing for over a year now? Well, it turns out I broke off my engagement becuase of him, you were RIGHT! ... Geez! _"and Especially after ... Saturd ... " Lorelai stopped herself, not wanting to remember the hurtful phrase.

Rory was concerned again, "What did she say exactly?" knowing Lorelai would feel better to let it out, and not have it fester inside, poisoning the already sensitive relationship.

"Rory,"

Rory was annoyed that her mom seemed to be avoiding the issue. "Mom, I want to know. It upset you enough to need to be comforted by Luke … " Then Rory made a disturbing connection. "Mom," Rory stopped in her tracks, "Your not with Luke just to piss off Grandma are you?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure?" Rory was unconvinced.

Lorelai then pulled Rory in an ally one block from the diner. "Rory, I was upset with what Grandma said and how she treated Luke, but I told you last night, Luke and I are right. Now can we please not discuss me and Luke in the middle of town? There are spies everywhere. … No one knows about him presenting you, can we respect his wish for that?"

"Mom you two can't it hide forever, don't you wanna go on a real date with him?"

"Of course, I do." Lorelai now found it difficult to picture a patented Luke Danes date. "Look, it just happened. I don't know how public we are gonna be about this. Besides, Luke doesn't like to be the center of attention, you know that. And if we tell people we are together, they are gonna wanna know how we got together, and then they will know he presented you, thereby reneging on the former promise."

"Wow, Chilton is making us both smarter."

"I know,"Lorelai smiled.

"Okay fine. Let's go see your man."

When the Gilmores entered the Diner it was a busy with the Sunday brunch crowd. Luke was no where to be found.

Ben walked up to them, his large glasses peaking over his order pad. "What can I get you?"

"Hey Ben, where's Luke?"

"Oh, he's not here, he had a family thing to take care of."

Lorelai was naturally disappointed. A family thing could mean something happened with Jess._Geez, we can't leave him alone for one night! _Now she was worried about what trouble The Punk had gotten himself into that would result in Luke not being at work. Accepting disappointment, the Gilmores ordered their breakfast and tried to push their worry asside.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Having taken the day off, figuring her hangover would have been worse, Lorelai was free all day. So after breakfast, and since her boyfriend, Luke, _That's right, it's getting easier to believe_, was nowhere to be found, Lorelai suggested a mother daughter day of bonding; … by shopping, of course. Perhaps it was to detox from the Chanel and Aqua Net, perhaps to make sure everything was really okay between them, perhaps to keep her mind off of Luke's where abouts. It was also to cheer up her daughter after the confrontation with Christopher. Besides, now that Rory was a proper lady of society, she needed a new wardrobe to match.

They went from store to store, and Lorelai recounted her "mother of the debutante" experience and mocked the gossip the ball biddies were dishing. As they spent most of Sunday bonding over shoes and manicures, Rory would play "What about the time … ?"

"What about the time he was jealous of that Chilton dad asking you out?" both Gilmores were side by side, getting their nails filed.

"How do you even know about that?"

"You told me."

"Oh, right," Lorelai conceded, still deciding what color of nail polish that Luke would like best; _Like he'd even notice!_

"What about the time you talked him into putting the Rummage Sale sign up in the diner."

"Okay, … "

"And that was when we first learned about Rachel … "

" … Okay, Enough! I've noticed him, he has noticed me. He's liked me for a while and I have liked him for a while ... And now we are together!" Wanting desperately to change the subject to keep her daughter from the "I told you so" tone.

"I'll say … "

"What now?" sensing more behind the comment.

"Well, you did kiss him first, … which led to … more ... "

"Hey, what happened to being grossed out by that stuff? Let's go back to that!"

"It's more fun to watch you squirm, … "

"Hey speaking of squirming, Luke can do this thing … "Lorelai taunted, ... _this will make you Stop!_

_Gross out factor is back! _"OKAY, ENOUGH! Geez, I told you, I still have to respect him! … he's my mother's … suitor, ... and he gives me coffee, I see him everyday, you wouldn't want to corrupt your child?" _And he was my father... figure … for a day, well everyday._

"Fine, fine." Feeling more needed to be said, "Rory, I just told you what happened, ALL of what happened, to be honest with you. You said you needed to know these things."

"Particularly when dad ruined your," Rory worded carefully, " … evening?"

"Well, if he didn't walk in, it would have been you, … think about that."

"I'll try Not to!" Rory winced.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

They returned home with arms full of shopping bags. Both feeling the day was successful, both okay with the redefinition of the Lorelai/Luke relationship.

"Okay, okay call the Diner man!" Rory groaned tired of her mother complaining and speculating what he could be doing without her.

"That's _my_ diner man. And Thank you, I will!" Lorelai smiled as she punched the numbers into the phone.

"Luke's"

Lorelai was taken off guard when Jess had answered. "Hey Jess," _you little Punk,_ "it's Lorelai, … umm is Luke there?"

"No, he's out." Jess said his usual bored tone.

"Oh, okay? Ummm do you know when he'll be back?"

"No."

"Okay , have a good night." She hung up, "You big fat help."

"Hey mom?" Rory called from the hall.

"Yeah?"

"There's a message?"

_Oh he called! _"How could I have missed that Happy blinky light?" and she pressed the play button.

The nervous voice of Luke spoke through the machine, "Hey, Lorelai, … it's Luke, I had to go out of town today, … so I can't work on those trees, I'll get to them soon. Ummmm, I'll see you at the diner tomorrow."

Rory looked confused "Trees? Is that some kind of 'dirty' code?"

"Yeah, it's code for we have over grown trees and he was going to prune them, … or something."

"Okay?" Rory still not following._Where did that come from? Are they already in a rut?_

"During the escort escape? When he cut through the back yard, he noticed they were over grown, and he wanted to do that for us cause … he's Luke. He cares." She was still curious at what family thing, that didn't involve Jess, could keep Luke away from his girlfriend.

"Wow, … Hot?" Rory said dryly, unimpressed with Luke's courting techniques.

"Hey, he probably didn't know if you'd hear this or not, so he was playing it safe because he doesn't know you know."

Sensing that not seeing her man made Lorelai crabby, Rory now only wanted to cheer up her mother from her disappointment. "Well, now we have plenty of time to pick out an outfit that will make his sorry he missed you today."

"Well, you know, it has to be work appropriate, A halter top will not due, especially with how cold it is now."

"Maybe with the right blazer?"

"I like the way you think."

7777777777777777777777777777777777

_Okay, Take two._

Monday Morning wasn't as depressing as it usually would be. Well, for Lorelai Gillmore anyway. It wasn't that she was looking forward to going to work, or beaming with pride at her daughter going to one of the best private schools in the country. No, it was because she was going for Coffee. Coffee from Luke's Diner. Coffee from Luke. well, just Luke.

"Stop picturing him naked." Her daughter scolded the smile on Lorelai's face.

"I'm sorry,"

"You still don't know what's gonna happen?"

"Yeah I know, but I figure … I'll just follow his lead."

"Okay, so if he kisses you passionately in front of everyone?"

"I would have no problem with that."

"What if he ignores you, then apologizes over the answering machine?"

"As long as the message was in a timely manner? Like five seconds after ... "

"Okay, I still think this is weird."

"Well You and Dean are already the Stars Hollow's golden couple. You think I want to steal that title from my only daughter."

"YES! You can be very competitive."

"Since when?"

"The dance marathon rivalry with Kirk? Hello!"

"Oh fine, bring that up again! It's once a year!"

"Mom! He's won 2 years in a row to your eternal dismay. They might as well play kung fu fighting for you two … "

"I'm so gonna get him next year," Lorelai was already formulating how she could con Luke into dancing with her.

"Why don't you just dance with Kirk then you'd both win?"

"EWWW, and Hello he's a trophy hog!"

"And you're not?"

"Exactly! I am I'd want to be the one wheeling it around in a little red wagon."

Rory then pushed her mother into the diner with a jingle above the door. Lorelai had to smile, her diner man was back where he was supposed to be, behind the counter, with Coffee; _If he was naked, Life would be perfect._

Rory whispered, "Stop it! and Let's sit!"

They sat at a table and Lorelai was a high school teen again. Not only was she sitting in her usual "hang out" with "her best friend" anticipating contact with her "crush", boyfriend, whatever. But she knew something everyone else in town didn't. _Luke and I had sex._ Luke appeared to be brooding. _No doubt, he missed me too._ The ball capped diner man was giving Jess an order which Jess reluctantly followed. _Poor guy,_only feeling sympathy for her man.

"Stop staring at him." Rory was dutifully checking about making sure no one noticed.

"I wasn't staring."

"Yes, you were, and you're too quiet, … act normal "

"By nature, I am not normal." Lorelai reasoned.

"Well, make a weird nonsensical observation then … "

"Ummmm like why do we park in a driveway and drive on a parkway?"

"I've heard it before, but that'll do … "

"What can I get you?" Luke had snuck up on thembeside their table.

"Do you have to ask?" Lorelai smiled.

"Orange juice and a fat free muffin, you got it!"

_Oh, you love to tease me._"Luke?"

"Luke, can I place my own order?" Rory begged.

"Ummm Luke?" Lorelai tired to get his attention again.

"What do you want?" he said to Rory.

"Cheddar-Jack eggs with bacon, sausage and coffee"

"Fine, it'll be a few minutes." And with that he was gone.

"Luke?" Lorelai called after him, dumbfounded she faced her daughter. "Is he seriously gonna bring me a muffin and juice?" Lorelai was astounded by the cold shoulder.

"You like muffins."

"Not gross fat free muffins." Lorelai whined, "The fat is what makes them good!"

"That is why I am nice to him, and don't talk back."

"Hey, I was REALLY nice to him the other … " in her slutty suggestive tone.

"I'm not listening LA LA LA can't hear you LA LA LA."

"Stop that! people are staring."

"Then stop complaining and go clear up your order."

And that is just what Lorelai did. She stood up and went to the counter as Luke was refilling the coffee machine, making a fresh pot for Rory. "Hey Luke, how about we try that again?" she laughed, waiting for the joke to fade.

"Try what?"

"My order?"

"What about your order?"

"You are so funny,"She began to wonder how long he was gonna stick this out. _I thought being girlfriend to the diner owner, I'd at least get free refills._" ... but you don't joke about breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day! Particularly when bacon and coffee are involved! I assure you, that if you bring me juice and a fat free muffin, both WILL end up on that ball cap." _With or without you in it!_ She couldn't believe this conversation was taking place. He was her boyfriend and so cold to her, and they didn't even have a fight. Well, now they were in a fight. "Luke, please, give me the breakfast I want." She tried tos weet talk him as she had done time and time before the were together.

Luke refused, "What you want or what you need? " If Lorelai hadn't been so annoyed or confused that would have been a 'dirty', but Luke continued. " … Cause you need to be taking better care of yourself."

"How can you be so mean after …" she trailed off almost devulging the delicious secret. She saw a flicker of concern cross Luke's face over what she was getting at. It didn't last as she scrambled to fill her pregnant pause. " ... our many years of friendship … " she saved. Lorelai was then distancing the subject further from the secret. "And How do you expect to keep people coming in here if you don't give them what they want. We need to work on your customer service skills, buddy."

"Are you telling me how to run my diner?"

"Basic capitalism, my friend, supply and demand? I demand you retake my order, since you didn't really take it the first time, and supply me with what I want."

"That's it, Storage Room." He pointed.

"Are you seriously sending me to a time out?" _I didn't even do anything wrong! _This was not the sweet diner man she had made love to the other night.

"Storage Room, now!" Luke stood firm and spun her to face the curtain, and shoved her out of public view.

Lorelai obeyed, very mad at him as he followed her. She entered the store room that technically she wasn't supposed to be in because his insurance didn't cover her. "Luke what is your problem?" genuinely hurt.

"This," and when the storage room door closed, Lorelai found his lips on hers. She instinctively closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Luke?" she managed between pecks, " … what the hell?" She still enjoyed the affection.

"I'm giving you what you want," And his arms tightened around her.

Still a little stunned, Lorelai mumbled, "That's more like it." and she now saw it was all a ploy to get her alone.

Luke pulled away only for the need of oxygen. "Good morning."

"Good morning, … are you pregnant? That's quite a mood swing you had there."

He was cradling her in his arms. "Well, " he started sheepishly, " I didn't know how to act around you, ... you know, ... in public after … Saturday.We really didn't talk about … that, … So I figured I just act … normal."

"Quite the performance." She kissed him again. "I think you scared Rory with that fat free muffin."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I could flirt with you in front of her."

"Why not?" _According to her you've done it before!_

"She doesn't know."

"She knows." She smiled reassuringly.

"She knows?"

"I told her."

"You told her?" _Already?_

"You asked me to. So I told her," _Right away_,then Lorelai felt Luke tense up in her arms.

_What about the firecracker? _"How did she take it?"

"Well, she was excited at first, then mad, then concerned, then ended at happy."

"That is quite a journey."

"And all in 10 minutes, no less."

"So she knows."

"Yup, Everything."

"Everything?" he asked.

" 'Everything' everything." Lorelai confirmed.

"As in you and me?"

"And Chris makes three."

"But that is ... everything." he emphasized again, making sure they were on the same page.

"James Bond everything … "

"Ahhhhhhh, and she was okay with that … too?" mildly uncomfortable that Rory knew everything about that night, not used to that open and honest of a relationship with a parent. Sure, Luke had been close to his dad, but Luke never told his father when Rachel and him had sex. Maybe that was why Lorelai was such a good mom. They could talk about those things.

Lorelai continued to explain,"Well, by nature, I am … impulsive, so she's used to that. That is why she was concerned, you know, cause I was just jumping into … this thing … with you, … and she wanted to make sure that you wouldn't get hurt, or that I wouldn't get hurt."

"Okay, well you know her best. So, … she's fine with … us."

"Perfectly fine." And Lorelai enjoyed his embrace, snuggling into his chest, savoring the warmth. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Why? Did you miss me?"

"Answer and we'll see."

"A friend of mine needed some help, so I offered to go there and help."

"A friend?"

"Yeah?"

"Anyone I know?"

"Nope."

"Anyone I'm gonna meet?"

"Maybe, if you behave yourself."

"Like this?" and she kissed him again.

"Definitely earning points." And he kissed her back, "Okay, it's not exactly right to do this, … with all this food around, health department inspections and all that."

"My my, what were you planning?"

Ignoring her, Luke continued, " ... and Rory has a bus to catch, Jess has school, you have to eat, I have eggs to make, and People will be wondering what is keeping us."

"People will talk." She tried to kiss him again.

"Lorelai, how about we continue this later?"

"What you want to meet me at the Inn's stables? Are we gonna make out all over town?"

"No, since Rory knows, how about … I pick you up."

"Like a date?"

"Our first date."

The teenager giddiness was back, "alright, … when?"

"Tonight?"

"I knew it! You can't be away from me."

"You're the only reason I don't turn this place into a juice bar,"

"That and it's easier to sell a burger than a Sprouts sandwich."

"Supply and Demand?"

"Exactly!" she kissed him again before they left the storage room.

"sooo, tonight?" he repeated.

"I have a staff meeting at the Inn. how about, tommorow?"

"It's a date." he smiled.

7777777777777777777777

For the benefit of the Diner, "You are so Stubborn!" Lorelai shouted.

"You wanna kill yourself that bad? fine!"

"Fine!" she echoed.

"Ceasar!" and Luke went to put Rory's order in.

Lorelai went back to her table with a smile on her face. Anyone else would have said it was because she won with Luke. Lorelai knew it was because no one was the wiser that their reletionship had evolved.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you stuck with muffins?"

"No, I got what you got."

"Is everything ... okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, he seemed … upset?"

"Yeah, he did, didn't he?" Lorelai smiled deviously.

"OH God," now recognized the smile from when her mother did something slutty.

"What?"

"Please tell me round three didn't happen on my breakfast?"

"Honey, give Luke a little credit … " _He takes his time, the man has stamina!_

"Don't finish that sentence! I sense a drity coming on!"

" …to the establishment he runs ... " Lorelai smiled. "Seriously get your mind out of the gutter."

"Well, hello pot, meet the kettle!" _This from the woman who can't stop picturing Luke naked!_

"Although, now that you mention it … "

"Stop! Please ... you weren't this bad with Max."

"Maybe that was the problem?"

"Aw geez!" Rory's head was now in her hands.

"Here you go, " Luke put the plates on their table, and Rory now noticed howLuke was unable to look at her; "Jess? two Coffees," Luke pointed to the Gilmore's table and he was off to his other patrons.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm?" Lorelai was focused on her lovely bacon.

"Does Luke know … I know?"

"Yes," Lorelai nodded as she salted her eggs._ He he, assaulted eggs._

"He seems uncomfortable," Rory observed.

"Well, he knows you know everything.."

"Everything?"

Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ahhhhhhh, everything, everything, okay. That explains it." _He will never look me in the eye again!_

7777777777 After School 7777777777777777

Monday afternoon, Rory was waiting for her mom and dinner, getting in as much studying as she could at the diner's counter. There were only a few out of towners in the dinerduringthe pre-dinner lull. It was the first time Luke and Rory were alone since the father/daughter dance, _and since sleeping with her mom,_ Luke observed. He tried to keep busy with ketchup dispensers and clearing tables.

Rory noticed Luke was visibly uncomfortable still. Since it was pretty much dead in the diner, save for a few strangers and tourists, she felt safe bringing up the sensitive subject as she sat at the counter.

"Luke?"

"Ummm yeah?" focusing on a stuborn dried stain of something.

"I wanted to thank you again, for the ... " And her volume dropped, "B-A-L-L … thing." She spelled it out, literally.

"You're welcome," He smiled, sitll not raising his head.

"Well, you really saved the day, by just being there, by being you."

"Hey you could have said no, and I would have been fine with that."

"Still you did a lot of stuff you wouldn't normally do."

"Yeah well, supply and demand, right?" smiling at Lorelai's words from earlier. "There was a need, I just filled it."

"Yeah, … And you know, you and mom made a cute couple the other night." She added casually.

_Here we go,_ "You think so," knowing she was trying to walk on egg shells for him. He was still trying to figure out her angle. _Was this a treat my mom right or die speech?_

"Yeah, and it's fine with me it you want to, … you know, take her out … , " she leaned in and whispered, " … on a date."

Luke leaned in on the counter too, "So, what your saying is … I have your blessing?"

"You could say that." Rory smiled.

"What about … Max?" he asked cautiously.

"What about him?" her brow furrowed in confusion, _Where that came from_, trying to figure out his angle.

"Well, he was almost your … step dad, you had some sort of … reletionship, bond, with him.I expect you still see him at school, right? The whole situation with your mom and him is so … recent. And this thing between her and meis so … sudden."

Rory reassured him, "Luke, I am … concerned. But, I trust you. Honestly, I'm more concerned of mom hurting you than you hurting her."

"Well, how about you watch my back, okay?"

"Throw in some pie and you got a Deal, … " she wanted a moment, while he cut her theunnecessarybribe,"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant all those things I said, about you being like family. I meant every word."

"I appreciate that. And I meant 'em too." Thinking of his haphazard speech when offering his sevices for the ball.

"You know, … I … care about you, … right? I mean, like a big brother kinda way. Well not brother, cause that would get weird with you and mom.."

He was relieved that she was a little uncomfortable too, "Rory, … I get it," he smiled.

"I am fine with it, I'm just still … getting used to it. I used to dream you guys would get together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought we could live in the diner and have coffee and pie whenever we wanted." Luke raised an eyebrow, "Hey, The dream of a 12 year old."

"Practical?" he supported her line of tihnking, and smiled. "Well, not sure how much room we'd have now with Jess around. Maybe I don't need that storage room anyway." and he wondered if Lorelai already told Rory about this mornings exchange in the storage room. " … and you know, you already do get pie whenever you want." The jokes made things normal again. "I'm glad your okay with it, and I will take good care of her." Luke smiled again.

"I know you will." Rory grinned back, _Because you love her._

Just then, the Lorelai the Tornado came tearing through, "OH my God! I'm gonna kill Jackson for bringing Rune to this town. All day with his whining and complaining, someone should give him a taste of his own medicine!"

Luke and Rory exchanged a look, _I wonder who'd be up for that job_.

"What?"Lorelai was out of the moment the diner man and the town's angel had shared.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: "By nature, I am not normal." Lorelai reasoned. –just more personal commentary lol, more about me than Lorelai… LOL**

**A/N****: a personal beleif of mine "you don't' joke about breakfast, Particularly when bacon and coffee are involved!"(now you may hear that dog from the beggin strips ad LOL! Only one thing smells like bacon and that's bacon!)  
A/N: luvz reaction went something like this...  
****Luvz:i LOVED it  
****ME:really?  
****ME: with caps and everything?  
****Luvz: seriously...i really like this fic  
****Luvz: the whole damn thing**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest." **

**-Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please! **

**-why I like specific reviews? cause…. Different things stand out to different people. I never know what is gonna hit who, so it's fun to see your fav parts… I share mine! and **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	10. Compare and Despair

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Rating: haven't done this for a while... let's say PG-13 because we CAN CAN CAN! (yes, Moulin Rogue) **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**friendly disclaimer: SEE Chapter 1; But I'm gonna have to agree with totaltvjunkie, on this one … "Seriously, if I owned it, Chris would be dead." AMEN, SISTER FRIEND!**

**Luvz: Top o the morning te ya! Why thank you my little pixie darlin, fur ye kind words! I thank ye! I'm still stuck in my irish accent from the recent holiday! I've been getting drunk and telling little ema's to bite my sheleigh, don't say dirty, fur it's to easy! Ye know what's not easy? Doing the irish accent phonetically! Just watch the Quiet Man and imagine me as Michaleen Flynn.**

**You're favorite parts are my favorite too, we're so in SINK! I tell you I should write for this damn show. One day! Sigh… **

**PS I could actually picturing Lorelai saying it-THAT's THE IDEA! Hehehehe (go ahead call me abutt ass you know you want to!)**

**And other shout outs (HELLO MY LITTLE CRACK WHORES!):  
ProFfeSseR: the picturing naked thing, absolutely brilliant!-AND FUN TRY IT SOMETIME! LOL  
-'Chris won't appear in the next few episodes, but when Lorelai gets to happy, we're bringing him back.' How can she do that? You would never do that! We need you ;) – chris? Come back? NO NO NO NO NO NO, I will now proceed to POUT! DAMN STRAIGHT I'd NEVER DO THAT! If I had my way, David SUCKY (or whatever his name is) would be doomed to infomercials the rest of his days. can't you just see him,.. "THAT IS JUST AMAZING, you can get all this for the low low price of 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 99 …" –does not compute? Seriously he'd be perfect for the infomercial genre he's always trying to sell you something you DON'T WANT(like his presence on the show!)  
-AND WHY THE F doesn't Scott do movies! I want to see him in some sort of action/comedy thing as a cop or something! better him than BRUCE WILLIS (don't get me wrong I loved fifth element! The DIVA is my FAV she is BLUE!) or like when lauren Graham was in seeing other people, why couldn't she hve an affair with SCOTT! Hello irony, funny; THAT IS COMEDY!**

**hanselel: Nice Luke/Rory bonding moment in the end. –THAT is how I intended it! thank you!**

**scubaluver: I think in commemoration of your chapter I shall spend the rest of the day picturing Luke naked. –it's TIME WELL SPENT! SIGH  
-AND I don't eat beggin strips!(SMART ASS!) I have bacon with my bacon with a side of bacon toast! If they could put bacon in biscotti we'd be in business,(Lorelai: what am I to do with this? Sookie: Dunk!)  
hmmmmmm bacon in my coffee? not sure how I feel about that… must ponder..(pondering by nature is a slow process…)  
Ruli: (HUGS) It's nice to have a fan! Thank you so much for your praise, good for the ego and the skin! ENJOY! Thank you jeepgirl259: lol well she had to play hard to get sometime! (she just jumped in bed with the guy!) I mean, he got the milk for free (as my polish grandma would say!) And DUDE I know about the oops, I caught it when I was perusing for continutiy..DAMN IT! I have fixed and resubmited chap.(and I fixed a stamina line, it bothered me!) I appreciate the time you take with you're reviews! Let's me know what I do well and what I need to work on! PS Suggestions welcome! PPS thank you for the JEEP suggestion.. you will know it when you see it LOL.-On with the delicious torture! –WINK!**

**PPPS Hi! Finally a story about L&L having a baby that I can appreciate-HEY! What about fancy meeting your belly? LOL **

**gidget89: Tell me how you really feel! Express yourself! "I'm telling you if you keep Miss Anger all pinned up inside sooner or later she's just gonna squeeze her way right out.(Thumb Wars) THANK YOU! from one A/N Fan to another…. Hehehehe – say Hi to MoonDoggie!**

**OY, WITH THE INCESSENT A/Ns ALREADY:  
A/N: who the Hell is BEN? You know that no name asian guy with glasses? The one Luke nearly bowled over, … Yeah him, Luvz and I named him Ben. Not sure why, … it seemed to fit.(Sookie: don't you think he looks like a Ben?)**

**A/N: Tuck in Crack whores! fur this be a long one! **

**7777777777777777777777777 PURPLE POWER BABY! 7777777777777777777777777  
Chapter 10:  
Compare and Despair**

Lorelai and Rory were leaving Luke's to head home after dinner.

"So that whole thing this morning, with you and Luke, was a … misdirection … tactic?" Rory asked, as she adjusted her bookbag on her back for the brief trip to the Mocha Moblie.

"Exactly, you recall the lessons of Mel Brooks? If you are loud and annoying psychologically people don't notice you."

"So, Did you two have that planned?"

"Nope, It was the magic of improv." As Lorelai and Rory walked to the Jeep, Lorelai was still curious at what that glance between Luke and Rory meant. It had bothered her all through her cheese fries, keeping her from truly enjoying them. When both girls were buckled in the Jeep, safely out of any Gossip's earshot, Lorelai asked her daughter point blankly."So what's with you and Luke?"

"What do you mean?"

"That little conspiratorial exchange when I first walked in?"

"What? You're paranoid?"

"Well, you were alone all that time waiting for me. Did you … talk?" _If so, what about?_

"I was studying," Rory defended, "and we've been alone plenty of times before, like my dance lessons, that never happened, for one." _Because Luke didn't present me._

"See that was weird, too."

"Mom, nothing is weird. Luke is fine with me, I'm fine with Luke, we are both fine."

"Uh huh, … and?"

"And?" Searching for the answer her mother was looking for, " and we had a little heart to heart?" Rory admitted finally.

"AH AH! Paranoid like a fox."

"That doesn't even make sense?"

"Great, then I'm acting normal, … for me. So What kind of heart to heart? Did you give him the treat my mommy well or die speech? "

"Not exactly?"

"So, … you want him to treat me like crap, so it's easier for you to hate him?"

"I don't hate Luke. You know, I don't." Rory said flatly.

"Then what?"

"Well, this thing with you two is so … sudden," using Luke's words again to get her through yet another awkward situation. "… and he couldn't even look at me this morning, because I guess he feels uncomfortable cause, you know, it's me. The first daughter of Stars Hollow. We've known him for so long and now everything has changed. I wanted him it hear it from me, that I'm … okay with you two being … together …"

_Well, Geez, I could have told him that. I did tell him that! _"So, … Anything else?"

"Well, … " Rory hesitated, "he was a little concerned about … my relationship with … Max."

"Max?"

"Yeah. I still see him at school, and he was almost … family, I guess." Rory shrugged, "So, Luke wanted to be sure I was okay with … that situation, as well as with you and him."

"Wow," Lorelai was touched, _he's covered all his bases, well except Emily, of course. _"So, everything is … okay?"

"Yes, … You've got a good one there, Mom" Rory glanced toward the diner, to see Luke bussing a few tables.

"I do, don't I?" Lorelai smiled, knowing it wasn't fair to try to compare Max and Luke. She was thinking of all of Max's Merits so eloquently put into words by her daughter's Franklin article a few weeks ago. On the other hand, one's merits had been proven time and time again by his actions, _and his constant presence._ One she didn't love, despite all those merits; the other one, … well, … that remains to be seen. _Let's not get ahead of ourselves._

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So you two are going on a date? A real date." Rory asked over her shoulder, as they entered the house. She was excited for her mother and Luke.

"Yeah, tomorrow night!"_ Wait, how is he gonna pick me up? aw man.. stupid logistics._

"Tomorrow?" Rory seemed surprised.

"Yeah? Is that a problem? … Oh no, did I forget a Chilton thing?"

"Ummm no, but you did forget about your business class?"

_DAMN IT! _"No! oh man, I completely forgot! How could I do that?"

"Well, he seems to have that effect on you," Rory shrugged with a smile.

"And what a lovely effect it is, too."

"Okay, I'll leave you to your dirty thoughts, if you need to brain storm a solution, let me know." And Rory retreated into the kitchen to organize her mountain of homework.

Lorelai sighed as she sunk to the couch, she found the phone in the couch cushions and dialed the diner's number.

"Luke's"

She smiled at sound of his voice. "Change in plans," Lorelai bit her lip and hoped Luke wouldn't be too mad on the other end of the phone.

"With what?" not recognizing who it was.

"Our … date."

_Lorelai._ "Alright?" He got out cautiously, _She's canceling.That was fast. _

"I was just soo," She hated to admit it, _So much for hard to get! Oh hell_, " … excited, that I forgot Tuesday night I have my business class."

"It's okay, we can … reschedule." Not hiding his disappointment.

"No, we can work with this." she assured him, wanting to be alone with him again, wanting "them" to really start. "It's in Hartford, no one knows us in Hartford. You can pick me up there and we can go to dinner,… or a movie,.. or .. " she heard him sigh, " …Or did you have something in mind?"

"Kind of."

"You planned an evening for me?" _Already?_

"Well, … yeah," he now looked at his boots, feeling his cheeks redden, even though she wasn't in the room. Luke chose to hide the color from his patrons by ducking into the kitchen with the phone.

"Awwww, Luke, please let's do your thing,…"

"No, it's alright."

"No, Luke please, pick me up at the college and we'll do your evening."

"You sure?"

"I insist."

"Well, I'm not about to start refusing the lady,"

"It's worked so well for you so far?" She teased, "But I better be the only lady … "

"You are." He whispered.

"Okay," Butterflies back in Lorelai's stomach. "It's settled then." Lorelai hung up, anticipating her date. Still trying to picture how it would be, even if he just took her to the batting cages, she was sure Luke wouldn't disappoint her.

Rory noticed how still and spacy her mother was, "Ummmm, Mom?"

"Yeah," Lorelai answered with a far off dreamy voice.

"Don't you have a test tomorrow?"

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP," _Why does he do that to me?_ Lorelai found her books and studied with her daughter in the kitchen.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Tuesday morning was a beautiful morning, indeed. Lorelai was practically flying through the Inn. Not only was she high off Luke's divine coffee and their brief morning mock sparring for the town gossips; But the mere thought of her date with Luke seemed to put a spring in her step, _In heels no less._ The morning's pep talk to the staff just wrapped up, and Lorelai was already picturing what she would wear for Luke. _HMMM what do I have that says 'come and get it'?_

"Lorelai?"

"Hmm?" she smiled cheerfully at Sookie who apparently was chasing Lorelai to her office.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Sookie seemed a little frazzled this morning, well more so than usual.

"No, I'm sorry, what?" Lorelai smiled at her Luke thoughts, they were a lovely distraction, but she saw she needed to help Sookie at the moment.

"We have that huge wedding here next week! They've requested a very specific menu, and I need you to approve this order," Lorelai decided to get coffee from the kitchen, as she took the sheet from Sookie. " We have to get this done first thing, so it arrives in time." Sookie continued to explain while waiting for the lecture from her boss and friend.

Lorelai humored her friend to relieve her apparent distress, and glanced at the order form, "Halibut, are you kidding?"

Sookie groaned, as if knowing it would be a problem."I know it's over budget, but they said they would pay for the extra cost, this girl has wanted Halibut for her wedding since she was like … 9." Sookie was nervously wringing her hands.

"AHH, a bridezilla, just what we need!"

"I know, I know, but I never get to work with Halibut. I haven't seen one since culinary school, and I just had so many ideas that her parents actually liked! I know, it's not in the budget, which is why I stood my ground and insisted if they wanted it, that they pay for it."

"Sookie, it's fine." And Lorelai entered the Kitchen.

"It is?" Sookie abruptly came down from her panic high, following lorelai through the kitchen door.

"I'll do it right now, no worries." And Lorelai went for the Coffee machine.

"That's it?" Sookie was astonished not to have been at the receiving end of a Lorelai lecture.

"Yeah, what? … was there more?" Lorelai was pouring the magic brown liquid into her favorite Inn Mug.

"You're not mad?"

"It's out of their own pocket, Sookie?" As she returned the pot to the machine.

Sookie noticed yesterday the smile on Lorelai's face. A smile which only faded at Rune's incessant questioning at the staff meeting. "You seem … really happy," _Almost Glowing! _

"Yeah, I'm good," Lorelai smiled into her coffee, which made her think of Luke, which made her think again of her impending date with him.

"Well, I gotta say, yesterday you were a little … vague on the details of the whole … Rory's presentation," _but still giddy as hell over it, I see,_"Spill."

Lorelai blushed again, thinking how well the ball turned out, with Luke. "Yeah, it was great!"

"Did Chris finally show up?"

"In a manner of speaking, he did," Lorelai replied shortly. Not even thoughts of "he who shall not be named" could ruin her mood today.

"Oh MY GOD!"

"What?"

"You and Chris?"

"What?"

"You're back together with Chris!"

"What? NO!"

"That is why you didn't marry Max Right! I knew it, I just knew it!"

"Sookie, NO." Lorelai's brow scrunched up in disbelief, "NO, no, no, no, no. He's the one who has let us down so many times." dismissing the thought as her friend's romantic hopefulness talking. "Chris has a girlfriend, and I don't want him anyway. I've grown up; Chris is … not the one for me." _Luke on the other hand… Stop it!_

"But you said he did show?"

"Yeah, about 5 hours too late, and Rory and him had it out… and she totally put him in his place, and rightly so." Lorelai calmly relayed.

"Awwww, poor kitten." Sookie frowned for the town's angel, a girl she has come to love as a niece, or a really young best friend. _I should make her some brownies, or something ._"Well, did you find an escort to present Rory? To be at your beck and call?" the last part was totally suggestive, _with the good mood she's in, what else can it be?_

"Yeah," holding back bursting into a fit of giggles at the thought of Luke as her escort, and so much more.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Lorelai you called off your wedding three days before hand. You haven't spoken to Max since. I'm dying to know…. "

Lorelai asked, "What?" Stopped at the doorway waiting to make her exit.

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?" Lorelai was confused.

"The guy you left Max at the alter for?"

"I didn't leave Max at the alter," and she left the kitchen to head back to her office to get in the wedding order.

Sookie followed, "Look, Jackson has been on the pulse of the entire wedding aftermath, as it has come to be known, and everyone thinks there was someone else."

At that comment, Lorelai faced her friend, "What?" _so much for sneaking around!_

"See and I thought it was Chris, you and him, together after all these years!" the last phrase she sing songed as only Sookie could, "But now you say it wasn't him so …"

Lorelai completed the trip to her office with Sookie close behind. Lorelai closed the door, and exclaimed "Sookie that is crazy," _cause it's so close to the mark, Damn this town. _"Have I mentioned anyone to you? anyone at all?" Lorelai felt bad lying to her best friend, right to her face; But, if Sookie got a hold of the real dirt, she might accidentally slip it to Jackson and Luke and Lorelai's wedding announcement would be in the Stars Hollow Gazette by week's end.

"Well, you have to admit, you do look 'radiant'," Sookie Teased. "Oh My God!"

"What now?"

Sookie took another guess, "Did Max call? Did you two make up? Is the wedding on again?" _I can start making Clyde Junior! _

"No, Sookie," Lorelai was still embarrassed she had let the wedding get so far before realizing what a mistake it would have been. "Max didn't call."

"Did you want him too?" in a pitiable tone.

"Sookie!"

"Well, I'm still wrapping my brain around this, we haven't really talked out the wedding stuff thoroughly, what if you change you mind? What if Max was the one and you let him get away?"

"Sookie, look, I appreciate your concern, but it's been 6… 7 weeks since the … since it was called off. Okay, I'm fine, I really didn't … love Max, and I thought it would be unfair to lie to him like that … for the rest of our lives."

"Okay," Sookie was not expecting that answer, but still wanted to get to the bottom of the new happiness in her friend. "Well, is there someone new?" _Already? _Then Sookie gasped with an epiphany, "Did you … hooked up with a guy at Rory's ball ?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, now seeing Sookie wasn't going to let it go, "You could … say that?" she admitted.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Sookie please, it's still new and I just don't want to jinx it."

"Sure, sure, that's fine, what's his name?"

"Sookie, please?"

"Not even his name? Oh, … Don't you know it?" _Oh my God, Lorelai had a one night stand._

"Of course I do! Sookie, … Let me have this to myself, just for a little while longer, please."

"Does Rory know?"

" … No,"_ again with the lies and the deception. _Lorelai now felt sick. "Please, just keep it to yourself."

"Okay,"Sookie was a little hurt, "but you will let me in on it later right?" with a hopeful smile.

"Of course, it's just … I'm still sorting out things you know…" _how I could have fallen for Luke so fast, so suddenly. Out of the blue like this.Well admittedly not out of the blue …_

"With Max?"

"What?"

"Still sorting out your Max feelings?"

"Yeah," _Sure, why not? I'm on a roll. _"for … closure."

"With this other guy? So this other guy is just a transitional man?"

"I don't … know, Sookie," _Thank God I'm not Pinocchio, you could play Limbo with my nose._ Sookie left the office to leave Lorelai put in the Halibut order. Lorelai was happy to get away from the twenty questions and continue dreaming of her NON- transitional man, still feeling guilty for lying to her best friend.

7777777777777777 It's DATING TIME 7777777777777777777

"RORY!"

Rory ran upstairs to assist her mother's date prep. "I've found it!" bringing a charm bracelet of blue beads, pixies and fairies to add a little whimsy to her mother's blue dress and sweater.

"I lied to her; I lied to my best friend. I'm a horrible person!"

"Mom, we've been over this. This is what you and Luke wanted."

"… just lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie."

"Mom, Sookie will understand. What you said was true, you hooked up with Luke at the ball. Not lying, just… selectively revealing the truth." Still thinking it was stupid to hide the story book romance the town as been waiting 5 years to see.

"Oh, well that makes me feel better, will you run my campaign whe I run for office?" Lorelai sighed sarcastically. Then she became distracted by the time, and she gave herself a final once over in the mirror, "Okay, This has never happened before, I knew exactly what I wanted to wear."

"Because he's worth it?"

"Hello, he's a man, not shampoo!"

"Isn't this a bit … dressy for business class?" Rory noticed the low neckline. _and Sexy?_

"Well, I'm giving them a little perk today."

"And you could use your feminine whiles to distract fellow students from the test thereby destroying any hope of a curve?"

"Only my curves!"

"Cause you are gonna Ace this test?"

"Unlike the greasy state school drop outs who never shower."

"You're evil! … Hey, what about the Jeep? He's picking you up there?"

"Well, I have the parking permit, so I will leave my car there and we will … do his thing." She giggled.

"Dirty," Rory teased.

"And we will drive back separately."

A final plea from daughter to mother. "Why you won't just tell people? It would make things a lot easier. He could pick you up here, you could drive in the same car…"

"We will …, " That is what Lorelai really wanted, she wasn't even sure whose idea it was to keep the relationship quiet.

"So are you two gonna eat at different restaurants? Or just do different tables."

_You are such a funny, funny girl! _"It's just for the first month or so…"

"Well, let it be known, I think you two are just digging yourselves into a hole."

"Then I won't be lonely, I'll have Luke with me." then Lorelai figured she would ask, "Hey did you hear talk when the wedding was called off that it was over … someone else. I left Max at the alter for another guy."

"Oh yeah , I forgot about that,…. I guess in a way … you sort of did, right?" _You said Luke's talk made you change your mind._

"Yeah, … Don't tell anyone else that though! And dispell those nasty rumors."

"Because their true."

"Okay, okay, What shoes?"

"Too cold for open toe, ummm boots?"

"How about," picking up a pair of simple black pumps. "… these"

"Hmmmmmmmm, 'come and get it'?"

"Perfect."_ Exactly what I'm going for._

Rory just rolled her eyes.

777777777777777777777

Lorelai was anxious for Luke to come, and she didn't have a front door to hide behind. She was out in the open, waiting in front of the campus building where her class just let out. Rory was right about her outfit being too dressy for school. 3 guys were asked to take their test in another room, cause they couldn't keep their eyes on their papers. And 2 more asked her if she wanted to get Coffee or dinner. She accepted the compliments for the sake of her ego and shot the suitors down. She already had a man, and that thought made her smile.

When Lorelai spotted Luke's truck and she became really nervous. _It's just Luke, okay, this is not a big deal! Just a date, And he likes you. I mean, You've seen him naked. Hell, you've had fantastic sex with him and everything!_

A baseball capless Luke got out of the truck, and he looked good._ Better than good, amazing._ He was in a dark gray sweater that accented his chest muscles, even beneath the leather jacket she had also bought for him last year. _And slacks? who knew he owned a pair of slacks, oh wait I bought those_, _He's G.Q.ed, … for me._ When he rounded the truck, and saw her, "Wow!" was all he got out.

"You like?" doing a little mock curtsy for him.

"You look … beautiful." Again, She took his breath away. Luke was still unable to believe she really wanted to go out on a date with him.

"Thank you," she smiled, "You're pretty … handsome yourself."

"Thank God, I thought you were gonna say I was 'pretty', in which case I'd go home right now."

"Come on, you know you can't resist me." There was a awkward silence after the blatant flirting. To keep the date moving, Lorelai noticed, "I see you shaved." She stroked his cheek as she did the morning of the ball, only this time there was no need to hide her enjoyment of it. It was getting easier. Thinking of him in that way was no problem, but acting on those impulses, following through with actions and deeds was still new. Even so, Lorelai was almost impatient for contact with him. Maybe it was the sneaking around they deemed necessary, they had to be so careful not to slip up in the diner. Or maybe it was the fact that it had been 3 days since they had any "intimate" contact. Maybe it was simply that Luke was a talented Lover and Lorelai wanted to break him in as soon as possible. _Dirty._

However, she was willing to go through the usual proprieties, dinner, Movie; After all she didn't want to appear too eager. _THAT would be slutty, and that is the job of the dress, not my behavior. _

"So, How are you?" as he sheepishly put his hands in his pockets.

Lorelai stepped toward him, this is what she was looking forward to all day. "Just fine now that you showed up." she slipped her arms around his waist. "And you know, you don't have to make up any schemes to kiss me now. We're alone." Giving him a subtle hint.

"Yes, … we are, " He offered quietly, and leaned in for a short peck. As he pulled away, he gave her a small smile. Then he lead her to the truck, opened the door for her, and helped her inside. He was a gentleman, but she had figured that already. Nevertheless, that kiss left something to be desired, it almost seemed … sad. Lorelai wondered if he was up for this tonight, but she pushed her concern aside, _maybe he's nervous too. _

Luke rounded back to the drivers side, and buckled himself in beside her, again like Saturday, same people, same nervous tension, different vehicle.

"So, ummm did you have a good day?" Luke had no idea how to start a conversation with her, usually she would just burst into the diner, begging for coffee; or he criticize her eating habits and they would go from there.

"Well, I think I did very well on my test?"

"Test?"

"For class?"

"You had a test and insisted that I take you out? Lorelai, you could have been studying? You could have …"

"I did study! The test is over, and I had a handsome man to look forward, too."

"I would have rescheduled …" he said faintly, knowing how hard she had worked to get through business school.

"Well, … I didn't want to wait." She said simply and took his hand across the seat. That comment and gesture seemed to cheer him up, and for a moment she saw her sweet Luke again.

Luke had to smile at that and looked down at the steering wheel, then at her hand in his, deciding to take that as a compliment.

"So where are we going?" She asked still anticipating the evening he planned for her.

Luke took a deep breath and started the truck. Lorelai noticed it was as if he was pushing something from his own mind. She made a note to ask later.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai wanted to eat first, _Of course_, so Luke began driving away from anything she recognized.

"You know, I'm not a wilderness girl. You're not gonna make me kill my own dinner, are you? I may be able to get something with my shoe?" Keeping up the banter, so he had to talk to her, still gaging what may have been bothering him.

"We're just heading to a little place I know."

"Okay?"

"You'll like it," He knew she was bottomless pit who apparently could eat anything and not gain a pound. And despite the background of her wealth and privilege, Lorelai was a simple "burgers and fries, snails make me puke" kinda girl. Luke figured she'd fall in love with Sniffy's tavern, and it's quirky proprietors.

Luke parked the Truck and helped Lorelai out, and she had to wonder where are earth Luke had brought her. She forgot this musing when Luke took her hand to show her inside. Sparks flew up her arm from the contact and she squeezed his hand.

When they entered the restaurant, A delightful woman approached Luke, "Lucas!" Luke hugged her, "How are you Maisy!" this stunned Lorelai, Luke was not usually a hugger. Sure, He was usually courteous and respectful to elderly ladies, but this was different.

"Well well, don't you clean up nice. Pity you didn't look like this on Sunday, I would have had you out here on the floor instead of slaving over the stove. You would have been the reason customers came in, well the ladies anyway… always calling their friends on those damn cell phones. But that would make our night, now wouldn't it!"

"Well, I prefer to cook anyway, you know that!" Luke to humble to be the center of attention.

Maisy noticed Lorelai for the first time. "I see you've brought a young lady of your own?"

"Maisy, this is Lorelai."

Lorelai offered her hand, "It's very nice to meet you," not knowing what else to say to this woman, not exactly sure who he was introducing her to.

Maisy shook Lorelai's hand."Well I see this is a special occasion, follow me." They followed Maisy to the back of the restaurant to a very nice booth. "Will this do?"

"It's perfect."Luke smiled.

"This is a real treat for us, Lucas never brings his girls here." Maisy offered as an aside to Lorelai.

Lorelai grinned, she knew Luke wasn't a "girls" type of man. Still, she was the one he brought here, because she was special. She couldn't wait to find out the reason why this place was special to him. She decided to enjoy her evening with Luke, not to question his weird behavior before now that he seemed comfortable in this setting.

"Lucas!" a jolly old man came up to the table.

"Hey, Buddy." Luke shook the man's hand before he sat down.

"I just want to thank you again for stepping in like that. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Glad to help,"

Lorelai deduced that this is where Luke was on Sunday.

Maisy interrupted the men's talk, to be polite "Buddy, this is Lorelai, Lucas' lady friend."

"Hello, … Buddy." Not sure if that was his real name or just a pet name among friends.

"Wow, I must say he has wonderful taste."

Maisy nudged her husband with a scolding tone, "Alright there, Casanova, come on, we've got people to feed. Let's leave these two alone."

Lorelai began to look at her menu wondering if she should dive right into the questions. Or start with an appetizer.

"Don't bother looking, they've already put in our orders."

"Did you order ahead?"

"No, they just always seem to know what people want. Or think they know what people want… but no one ever complains," apparently it was a running gag.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Being with his friends, and having an home cooked meal; romantic Luke seemed to be present again. On a side walk, back in Hartford, Lorelai was arm and arm with Luke, and couldn't stop talking about her food. "That was so good. You've got serious competition for my stomach's affections."

"Don't forget, Buddy is a married man. And anything Buddy can make, I can make."

"Oh well, you'll have to do." she teased, nudging him with her hip, "Hey, What was that cheese they stuffed the chicken breast with? Gonzo? Goethals?"

"Gorgonzola," Luke had to laugh.

"Whatever you call it, that was the best part," Lorelai couldn't believe he was actually talkative now, which helps a lot with dating and getting comfortable with their new roles. She wanted to get to know this man who had been her friend for so long. "Or maybe it was just my company?"and she gave his arm another squeeze, with the big eyes, and her chin on his shoulder.

"Maybe?" removing his arm from hers, and putting it around her waist to hold her closer. _Things are okay, you are with her, she wants to be with you. enjoy your evening, Danes. _Putting the reasons for his mood earlier to the back of his mind.

Lorelai adjusted to their new stride down the street by putting her arm around his waist, too. "So, you go there two… three times a week?"

"Yup."

"And Maisy went to school with your mom?"

"Yup."

"And that is where you were on Sunday?"

Luke smiled at her subtle way of pumping information. "Yes, … they were short handed. A cook got sick, ironically from food posioning, not Sniffy's related, mind you. But I like to help out when and where I can. I used to work there."

"You? worked at Sniffy's."

"Yeah well, it was before I opened the diner. The hardware store was failing. All our money went to treating my dad. Then … after my dad died, I needed money to renovate and open the diner. I did some … construction work, but Buddy really helped me out. He really showed me how to run a resturant."

_Wow, more than two sylables, _this is what she wanted; to really get inside his ballcap. She then swelled with satisfaction at the thought he wouldn't be such a mystery for long. His tone told Lorelai that he was grateful to Buddy, but still missed his dad. In a way, she felt like she just met his parents, Bud and Maisy were the closest thing he could have introduced her to since his parents were gone.

The couple reached the theater, "So, What do you want to see?" Luke rubbed her back to help keep her warm on the cold night.

The friction on her back, sent a familiar electricity up her spine, _2 hours alone in the dark with Luke._"Lord of the Rings?" She didn't care, she knew what her main attraction was going to be, or rather who.

"Seriously?" He smiled thinking she was kidding, and figured he could see it later. _I've already read the books._

"Yeah, besides I might not be watching the movie any way." And she kissed him to let him preview what was in his future.

"I'll be right back," and Luke went to get the tickets.

Lorelai considered, _Lord of the Rings? … a 3 hour movie to make out during, …thank you Peter Jackson. _

"Lorelai?" a voice called over her shoulder.

Lorelai turned and was stunned. _Of all the rotten luck! _"Max? hi, … ummm what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well there's a really great book store down the street, Lot's of used, out of print finds. Rory … would love it …" then he regretted mentioning her daughter, because the gaff produced an awkward silence between them. Reminding each of their past relationship. He was only her teacher now, he had no right to think of Rory in that way anymore. "I was returning something … that I actually got for Rory." Just to inform Lorelai he was letting go of that more personal perspective of her daughter.

"You got Rory a book? That's not very orignial, Max." It sounded so off handed and casual in her head, but out loud, to her ex-fiancee … it sounded stupid.

"Well, it was sort of… A wedding gift … type thing, you know, sort of thanks for letting me in the family, … but it wouldn't be … appropriate now, … that I'm just her … teacher."

"Oh well, that was … thoughtful of you … to think of her that way…"

"Well, I was going to be her step father." Again with his foot in his mouth, he forced a smile. "I guess this was bound to happen."

"What?"

"Us running into each other, we live like 15 miles from each other. I mean, I had expected it to be at a school function or something, but here we are."

Another silence came between them, Lorelai was desperate to finish this conversation before Luke returned, but wanting to be considerate of Max's feelings. "You could still, give it to her… the book, you know, … if you wanted." Thinking of Rory's continued reletionship with her teacher, for the next year and a half. "She's a great kid, easy to get along with … I should know, …"

"I wouldn't want to play favorites; what would the other students say? I just exchanged it for books I need for California."

"California?"

"Yeah, I'm transfering to California, just for a semester, I mean, we made it through this term … so far, … Rory and me, that is,… but I think it's in everyone's best interst if … I remove myself from the situation entirely… for a period of time."_ Maybe, you and I could get back together when I return. _Max knew that entertaining such thoughts was dangerous; but the Syren was right infront of him, and her charm and song were hard to ignore._ Maybe, you'll be ready then, … I'll ask the same question every year till I get a yes …_

_Why do all my exes go to California to pine for me? _Lorelai could tell Max wasn't over it yet. She felt bad, he was a great guy, but to lead him on further, into a whole made up life wasn't fair. She knew it was the right thing to do. As was tradition, the right thing was usually the hardest.

Just then Luke came up beside Lorelai and noticed Max for the first time. Both men drew deep breaths as they began a manly staring contest.

_Okay, Awkward , _"Um, so uh, Max, you may remember … Luke Danes. "

The smile Max had from seeing Lorelai again faded, "Nice to see you again," he offered stiffly. Max had his suspcisons on why Lorelai called off the wedding, suspicions that had just been confirmed.

"Yeah, you too." Luke took Lorelai's hand, possesively, but she didn't seem to mind, or blame him.

Max continued bitterly, "I guess it was only a matter of time right? I mean you have the famous coffee and she needs the coffee so, … match made in heaven." Max was waiting for someone to confess to some crime.

_I think we've been here before_. Immediately, Lorelai thought of that first exasperated proposal. The way Max accused her of having a reletionship with Luke, and here she was, only now guilty as charged. The trio stood there silent for a full minute. Lorelai broke in unable to take the pause any longer, "Ummmm. So, we should be going."

"Yeah. Our movie starts soon." Luke informed flatly.

Max agreed, unable to take the happy couple for much longer himself, "Yeah, I've got packing to do, after Christmas … I'm gone." Some how hoping that information would change Lorelai's mind and she would show up at his apartment proclaiming she missed him as she did before. "… But I'll get that book for Rory if you think she'd really enjoy it." Hoping that would torture Luke, of just how much they talked about; What sort of meaningful conversation he and Lorelai had in the span of 5 minutes.

_Okay, you didn't even tell me what book it was_. She now figured it was just to annoy Luke, make him jealous, and plant seeds of doubt. _Max, I never thought you'd stoop that low!_

"And don't forget Lorelai, there is a midterm parents-teachers meeting, I'll see you there. And Rory, too, of course." As if to say "I'm still in her life, Luke."

"Ummmm okay?" Lorelai was gaging Max and Luke, at the same time. Max, to figure out if he was really so vindictive to take out his jealousy on her child's education and grades. Eyeing Luke over how upset he'd be over this little accidental encouter. Again calling to mind the original foyer measuring contest that sparked the clumsy engagement to begin with.

Max turned back one more time, just for one final jab, "and Lorelai, tell Rory if she needs any study help, it doesn't matter what time it is, I'll always be around." Maybe throwing back the quote was a bit much, but it made Max feel better. _Leave them to sort it out._

Apparently, Max had those words branded in his brain too. Lorelai now foucused on Luke. "I didn't know he'd be here, he just sort of … appeared, out of no where. He came from the books store and ambushed me… not that he had this planned mind you. You couldn't plan a situation this bad." She tried to lighten his dark face, but he remained silent. "Luke, please, let's not have this ruin our evening. Let's just go into the movie, and you can tell me how all the junk food I want is gonna kill me."

Luke stayed silent, and took her hand and lead her into the theater, his evening had sufficently been killed, but he'd humor her, with the movie to distract him. _If only Tolken could purge this from my memory._ _Let's Go to Hartford where no one knows us, _Luke thought bitterly.

7777777777777777777 Lights, Camera, FIGHT 77777777777777777

The evening had been going so well, then Max showed up. Luke went past the concessions with Lorelai in tow._ Damn confusing cesspool with your 12 screens. _

Lorelai was trying to reason with him quietly, as to not make a scene and disturb the other movie goers. "Luke please, don't be mad. It's not like I planned this. I didn't call him and say here is where we are gonna be, let's embarrass Luke."

"I know," he offered shortly, turning the corner to the stairs that led down to their assigned theater. Right now, he didn't want to talk about it. He only wanted the movie to take him from the reality at hand.

"Then why the cold shoulder?" Lorelai stopped in her tracks at the bottom of the stair well.

Luke turned back to her quickly, _you want to have this conversation now? fine._ "Maybe you should reconsider."

"Reconsider what?"

"His … proposal." Luke said evenly.

"Luke, No, I made up my mind…" _I want you…_

"Lorelai, I only want you to be happy, and he has a relationship with Rory, he's already comfortable around her."

"You are too, you were willing to dance with her in public, to present her into society, those snob socialites already think you're her step father."

"That was before we, " he stopped suddenly thinking of the night they shared. He was in the right then, it shouldn't have happened, he should have been strong for the both of them, and left her house before everything was ruined. "That was before … us. Things were different. He can give you things that I can't."

"You can give me things he can't!"

"What about your parents? I bet they loved him, a successful scholar in one of the tops schools of the country."

"Yeah who is teaching their granddaughter! You want me to share my mother's nuggets of joy and her opinion of my lack of 'propriety' at dating my daughter's teacher?"

Luke could imagine.

"Luke, he's leaving, he's going to California to teach. We won't see him anymore. After this term he won't be Rory's teacher, he won't even be a citizen of Conneticut!"

"It's too soon." Luke had excuses to the hilt.

"To soon? For what?"

"You need more time to sort things out, … with what happened with Max. I should have had that in mind …"

_What? Wait a minute,_ that phrase sounded familiar to Lorelai.

"I should have left that night! It should have never happened."

"Please, I don't want you talking like this. You are the one I want. Max is a great guy , … for someone, but I don't love Max."

"but you still need time… for closure."

Again, Her own words were quoted back to her. "Did you talk to Sookie?"

"No, Jackson," apparently Jackson's information was correct, since Lorelai knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Why were you talking to Jackson?"

"Hello, I run a restaurant, I need vegetables! We were unloading my order, and he was going on and on about your wedding aftermath and what the town is saying. It didn't matter that I told him to shut up about it. It didn't matter that he probably knows I've had feelings for you. but he just kept going saying that Sookie said that you needed time to sort things out. "

"Luke no, you don't understand… "

Luke was still mid rant, "Who knows maybe Jackson thought he was helping, you know. Like he was informing me of when a good time to make my move would be. But here we are already in a releationship that means more to me than it does to you."

"Luke, I said that to Sookie to keep us quiet, I've been looking forward to this date all day. Ask Rory, she knows all I'll let you use my cell phone…"

"Lorelai, please."

"No, Luke …"

"Come on I'll drive you to your car,…" but Lorelai stopped him. Using the steps to get a height advantage over the diner man, she kissed him. Kissed him the way she had wanted to all evening, all day, all the time. After the initial shock wore off, he automatically wrapped his arms went around her. Lorelai could have sworn she heard footsteps behind her coming down the stairs. She didn't care, this was more important. The witness was confirmed when a smart ass usher said, "Hey usually you wait to get into the theater to do that!" and he walked away.

Their moment ruined, Lorelai pulled away, and persuaded Luke. "Luke, we aggreed. That night was amazing. I want a 1,000 nights like that. we said we would try this, you and me. Now, we've had a wonderful evening up to now. please, … if you want… let's just watch the movie, and take a break from the subject." She rested her forehead on his. "If you need to process and think that's fine, but know that it's you I wanted to see tonight. Not Sniffy's, not Aragorn, not Max; You."

His blue eyes met hers. He's always had a quick temper, and all day he had been stewing thinking she was only humoring him, using him, going through the motions. He should have known better than to trust what the town crazies were spewing with their speculations and conjectures. Max succeeded with is comments, too. He furthered the doubt inspired by Jackson's gossip. This woman, this face, Lorelai, was the one Luke should trust. "You want popcorn?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get it,"

"Oh no, we're sticking together."

"We may stick to the floor, " dreading the disgusting "cine-muck" of the high traffic theater floor.

"As long as we're facing each other that's fine." And Lorelai loaded up on nachos, twizzlers, and popcorn.

77777777777777End Date777777777777777777

The fight over, the couple having made up, they were content just to cuddle in the dark after their disaggreement.

Things were back to normal. They were back in the Truck heading back to the campus for Lorelai's car.

"I can't believe you ate all that?"

"I was hungry, fighting gave me an appetite."

"Miss 'I love Gorgonzola refined palate', slowly killing yourself with heart clogging nacho cheese and junior mints. And the theaters over charge so much for that crap!"

"Luke, just think, you helped some poor minimum wage worker save up for their first car."

"Or their first payment on their credit card debit. Or student loan."

"Potato, Patato." She shrugged, happy they had made up and found their rhythm again. Not the rhythm she had hoped for, but half the fun of fighting was the making up. Even so, _I hope we aren't always like this?_

The now abandoned campus was only illuminated by the parking lamps. Luke pulled the Truck up beside Lorelai's Jeep. This is where they had to say good night.

"I did have a really good time." _Save for being cornered by my Ex-fiancee._

"Sure, me too" _Except for Max showing up, and the fight, other than that it was great,_ a sarcastic tone in his head.

"Bud and Maisy are really … sweet," trying to remind him of the good parts of this date.

"Yeah, They are great."

"So, … I have class again on Thursday, and Friday night dinner with my folks. But if you want to … get together on … Saturday." _Or Wednesday …_

"We'll see what happens,"_ with having to sneak around,_ "I know Rory's schedule changes a lot." Luke took her hand despite himself.

"Well, if she has a Franklin thing, maybe you can take care of those … trees." She smiled thinking of an empty house, with Luke in it.

"Maybe."

"Well, Goodnight." Lorelai scooted closer.

"Goodnight."

Lorelai couldn't stand his being a gentleman any longer. She leaned over and kissed him, a kiss which didn't take long to escalate. Her hands running through his hair, pressing herself as close to him as she could. "Luke," she sighed breathlessly between kisses.

"Lorelai," He became intoxicated by the smell of her perfume. Luke wasn't expecting to behave like teenagers in a parking lot. Yet, here he was, practically pinned to the driver's side door, steaming up the windows of his pick up with Lorelai Gilmore. He had learned in their one night together some of the proper places to focus on. Rekindling the fire from Saturday was easy, all be it in tighter quarters. Yet, Luke eagerly grabbed at her curves, feeling the desire heighten in both of them. _What is wrong with me? It's only been like 3 days. _

A desire that was disturbed by a flashlight tapping on the driver's side window almost directly behind Luke's head. A startled Lorelai accidentally honked the steering wheel's horn. "Gah!"

In light of their authoritative company, they straightened up and composed themselves in the truck seat. Lorelai smoothed her hair and sweater, as Luke rolled down the window. "Uhhhh, is there a problem, officer?" Luke asked, hoping the dim street lamps hid his embarrassment.

A campus officer stood there, very amused with the unexpected age of his offenders. "Yeah, you don't have a parking permit."

"Oh, well, I was just dropping … her off, … to her car." Luke struggled to get out.

"I see that," the sarcastic tone apparent, " …but, classes aren't in session, the parking hours are over, so you will have to move these vehicles or I'm gonna give both of you a ticket."

"We understand, thank you, … uhh, have a good night."

The officer when back to his patrol bike and watched to make sure they moved in a timely manner.

"Well, that's not embarrassing," Lorelai tried to joke wishing they hadn't been interrupted.

Luke faced her again, "We better do as the man says."

"Right , right," her disappointment evident, but Lorelai opened the passenger side door. "We'll get better at this." she smiled.

"God, I hope so."

77777777777777777777777777777

As Lorelai drove home, she would glance in her mirror and saw Luke following behind her. She smiled, he always had been just in the background before; and now she would give anything to just pull over and have her wicked way with him, in the Jeep, if necessary. However, the inside of said vehicle would not be the best venue for two tall people. _Hell, it's not even a feasible venue for people of average height, unless we went the convertible route, which maybe too exhibitionist for Luke._ She quickly dismissed the idea with a sigh. Luke followed her to her house, to make sure she got home safely, and Lorelai watch as his truck pulled away. All the while wishing he could have gotten out, walked her to her porch, and had true good night kiss. No campus police or exes to ruin it. _Maybe the truck bed? No still too exhibitionist._

Lorelai sighed again as she climbed the porch steps, _Soon_, wondering how long they could keep this under wraps or how long before one of them went crazy.

_Namely me!_

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: author fav parts:  
- If you are loud and annoying psychologically people don't notice you.-High Anxeity, GREAT MOVIE!  
-Sookie's guessing game-FUN TO WRITE!  
-GORGONZOLA- it is my fav cheese, shout out to my fave RI resturant CRAZY BURGER with the best stuffed chicken breast this side of the Mississippi!(that chicken breast would be the only reason I would return to RI!)  
-the REVERSE MEASURING CONTEST! As Luvz Dubbed it!  
-That night was amazing. I want a 1,000 nights like that.-don't we all!  
-NOT the rhythm she had hoped for-DIRTY  
- A startled Lorelai accidentally honked the steering wheel's horn. "Gah!"  
****  
A/N: "cine-muck": a termed coined again by me and my sis, to describe the sticky substance on the floor of cinema. Our theaters are SOOOOO BAD we find alcohol bottles from the previous showing. You know a movie is bad if you need a drinking game during a MATINEE!**

**A/N: credit where credit is due! the inside of said vehicle was not the best venue for two tall people. Hell, it's not even a feasible venue for people of average height, unless you go the convertible route, which is a tad too exhibitionistic for Luke.- thank you , jeepgirl,it was just so perfectly worded I had to borrow it… I tried to rework it and make it my own but you captured it sobeautifully so I did it verbatim, due forgive! or feel honored? you pick!**

**A/N: ask Luvz, this is how I wanted the first part of the season (5) to go. if they were hiding it… then they (the writers) could have fun with it, people walking in on em, or not able to find a moment alone together… granted this makes it harder with the TWO teens, but it would have been so much FUN in season 5, OH well. **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	11. I See London, I See France

**Presenting… Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES  
(ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUTES!) **

Rating: haven't done this for a while... let's say PG-13 because we CAN CAN CAN! (yes, Moulin Rogue)

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**friendly disclaimer:**** Once again, ****I don't own(DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. WE just use the Gilmore Girls dolls during our slumber parties…. It's fun (shirtless Luke: with coffee pouring action, and the "Fry it and Buy it" Luke's Diner Play Set sold separately!) dialogue BORROWED from ****2.07 - Like Mother, Like Daughter (written by Joan Binder Weiss directed by Dennis Erdman) ****Some Dialogue and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979 (It's more Fun THAT WAY!). **

**Luvz: ****May I just say you have earned your glittery sparkly wings as the spoiler pixie! You are amazing, fabulous, NAY MONDO FABULOUS! I LOVES YA! You my dear are on my side in time of distress and plight, I thank you. and you know I'm glad to help on that whole hating scary hairy nipple man thing! **

**HELLO, MY LITTLE CRACK WHORES! (And other shout outs):  
****beautifulbutterfly****: hey how about that opening up about his dad? Sexy huh? He's SENSITIVE! ****  
Miguel: HEY Me TOO! I should be auditioning for the show instead of vicariously writing about it.. lol!  
gidget89: ummmm Honey? Do we really want them to stay? They are exes? She is with LUKE no exes stay no longer!  
- "AH HA! Paranoid like a fox!" that made me laugh so much I almost cried, cause you know,not only could I hear Lorelai saying it, but I got a great visual of a paranoid fox running around the forrest all twitchy, teehee. -had to share this with the universe it was so funny  
****ProFfeSseR****:WHAT A WHIRL WIND ADVENTURE! Wow, glad to cheer you up sweets! Sorry for the eye strain! You know I love ya!****  
****scubaluver****: I guess I'm good at FORESHADOWING THAT WAY ! ****  
-Her only reason to see LOTR was to have 3 hours to make out time with Luke in a dark theater which the SCARY HARRY nipple man RUINED for her!(and she doesn't know he's a sci fi man yet! Wink…  
- see this is what the wouldas are about. Exploring what would have happened if they kept it from the town. If they got together NOW with the two teens. Depending on where I go with this.. Jess and Rory may not even get together.. (reversed of how LL didn't get together cause of R/J ship.)  
-You are on top for here. Cool. - I'm sorry what? Is a dirty deserved?  
****leopiper4ever-SV-GG****:HONK HONK! ME TOO!****  
****Rose01****: happy to bring sunshine and cheer to sucky days, (I've had those too! I live in DC with the SUCKY SUCKY METRO! I've been there chica, they raise our fares with LESS AND LESS SERVICE! BASTARDS!)****  
****Hanah M. Laugrer****: I am Happy to be causing fits of laughter in libraries… keep it up! Thank you for being a fan! I loved the parts you loved too hears to hoping your putter gets better soon so you may leaved detailed reviews whenever the FRELL you want! ****  
Sarai: We need interaction b/t L and L and Emily.-Umm no we don't! lol, but I will, I'm building up to the perfect scenario….. trust me!  
****Oy-wITh-thE-PoodLes-aLReDy****: you SIGNED IN AND EVERYTHING! We are honored by your presence!****  
jeepgirl259: you know I love ya, I'll drop you an email later!(ps your comments on 10 and like mother like diner owner are so appreciated!)  
Llmeantb: F HILARIOUS!-I KNOW! And Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty! Dirty!(it's our thing)  
lovelybeautiful5: EXTREMELY DIRTY!  
Epiphany: was that your Epiphany? That This is one of the most well written fanfics? Ps love the NAME! **

**OY, WITH THE INCESSANT A/Ns ALREADY: **

**A/N: Missed Favs PREViously on gilmore girls****  
****-****_ It's just Luke, okay, this is not a big deal! Just a date, And he likes you. I mean, You've seen him naked. Hell, you've had fantastic sex with him and everything!_****- LMAO **

**-Luke had no idea how to start a conversation with her, usually she would just burst into the diner, begging for coffee; or he criticize her eating habits and they would go from there **

**-"Why were you talking to Jackson?"  
"Hello, I run a restaurant, I need vegetables!-I've always wondered why Jackson and Luke weren't better friends considering their professions are so paralell and hand in hand(skipping no doubt!) granted in 5 years we've only seen em talk like…. Once during Rory's graduation about architechture? Ummmm have a bear watch a game, talk about girls, hang out! **

OH THAT's Where I put the CHAPTER, I was beginning to wonder… (chapter 11? i'm bankrupt?)

**777777777777777777 PURPLE POWER BABY! 777777777777777777  
****Chapter 11**  
**I See London, I See France**

Lorelai entered the dark and quiet house Luke's kisses still burning on her lips and brain. She snuck a peak in Rory's room, who had fallen asleep reading yet another book. _At least it was in bed this time._ Lorelai removed the book from her daughter's arms and Rory groggily stirred. "You're home late, " then she gave a wide yawned.

"Go back to sleep," Lorelai whispered.

"How was the big first date?"

Lorelai honestly said, "Memorable." Not sure if the sleepy Rory would catch the sarcasm.

"Dirty," Rory yawned again.

"I'll fill you in, … in the morning."

"Feel free to edit the details." And Rory turned over in bed.

_Oh, my child, how you LOVE to tease me! _

Then, Lorelai crept out of her daughter's room, and upstairs to her own. Lorelai wished their were details, but thanks to Max and a diligent campus officer, there weren't.

Lorelai considered Luke, he was willing to give her up so she could be happy. Luke didn't count on Lorelai being certain her happiness lay with him and not some prep school teacher who stooped to simple jealousy and misinformation. Yet, she remembered when the Lorelai was on the other arm, Luke had behaved a similar way.

She sat down on her bed, and Lorelai began to consider all of her past relationships. Many were just two month flings, nothing serious, she was just in her 20's and dating, … with a kid. Rory didn't know about half of em, and half of em didn't know about Rory, and they were gone pretty quick when they found out about her.

Max had been the first really serious guy since Christopher. She almost married him after all, she almost married both of them really. _Maybe I'm not cut out for marriage. I'm a free spirit me._ She knew better, and Lorelai thought about her dream again. She was already picturing herself married to Luke. _Maybe it wasn't marriage I was scared of, just being married to Max, and Chris, for the rest of my life! Expecting them, waiting for them, … to let me down. Luke never has, and he didn't run when he found out about Rory He was an outright sweetheart and protector since the first day I brought her into the diner. Luke never would let me down_ She wondered how much of that was wishful thinking and how much would be true._ MAN, it's just the first date, and I'm thinking of marrying him? Dreaming of having his baby?_

Despite her meaningful thoughts of Luke, Lorelai's more primal wishes took over. To simply have the pleasure of him beside her, in bed, … again. How to make that possible with two teens in their lives, and keeping it quiet from the town? _Tricky! _Lorelai then went to her dresser, to her drawer of "not fair," as she referred to it to one night with Max. More commonly known as a lingerie drawer. She opened it up and consider each lacy garment. Some she remembered the exact reason, occasion or person she bought them for. Others had been recycled to different guys callously with out a second thought, seen only as a means or tool to an end. Others she didn't know what she was thinking when she bought them; because the color and cut appalled her now. Others still she wouldn't be caught in a car crash with, in the same vehicle, let alone on her person. She considered her collection, and thought of Luke. The way he made her feel, the things he made her do, the dreams and hope he seemed to inspire. Lorelai didn't want old memories to interfere with her wonderful new ones.

So, Lorelai took out every last piece. At first she thought she maybe she should hand them down to Rory. Like a right of passage, but then again what might that be encouraging? And Sookie wouldn't want them, not only would they not fit her, but seriously who wants used Lingerie. _Do charities accept used Lingerie? Nah._ The only proper thing to do was get rid of them all. She bundled up her old lacy friends, that had served her so well in the past, and threw them all away. On her next shopping trip, Lorelai would pay Victoria a little visit, and see what her new Secrets were this season. Lorelai wanted new lacy companions, that only held memories of and for Luke.

_If we can ever find a moment alone together, that is. _

77777777777777777777777777777777

The next morning on the way to the diner, Lorelai was filling Rory in all the sweet and sordid details of her date. About Sniffy's, Luke opening up a bit about his dad, about Max, the fight, and the Lord of the Rings.

"Lord of the Rings? Really?" Rory knew Dean wanted to see it, and couldn't believe her mother actually sat through it.

"Is not that bad when you have a great smelling man as your pillow."

"I never imagined Luke to be the … cuddly type", Rory was surprised.

"Well, he is," having experienced that pleasure after two fights now. Granted she preferred the naked variety … but she'd take what she could get.

When they entered the diner, Luke was bringing a table their orders. He smiled at Lorelai, "Hey." Trying not to get suspiciously close to her.

"Hey," Lorelai tried not to sound too suggestive in this public place.

Rory whispered to her mother." He does smell good."

"Hey!" to reign her daughter's teasing in.

"What?" Luke asked, on his way back to the kitchen. He honestly didn't hear what Rory said.

"Uhhh Nothing, breakfast smells good, doesn't it Rory?" with an untrustworthy Lorelai smile.

"Sure does, can't wait…" Rory matched the tone and smile, and picked a table to sit at.

"Okay?" Knowing that he must have missed something, Luke went to get the Gilmores coffee mugs.

"Mom, you can't keep this up. Don't you know, people have been wanting this for a long time. They will be happy for you two."

"Luke and I are having enough trouble finding a moment alone together now. What do you think will happen if we tell people?"

Luke came over with a mug of Coffee for Lorelai and a take out cup for Rory.

Rory frowned at the cup, "Am I going somewhere?" she asked Luke.

"School?"

Rory checked her watch, it was almost time for her bus. "Crap! I guess your story took longer than expected."

"Wait, I'm not done! I didn't get to tell you about the cop."

"Cop?" Luke raised an eyebrow, again forced to trust how much Lorelai told her daughter.

Lorelai gave Luke a "Dirty" smile, "I almost got a ticket last night!" Luke's grin told her that he knew exactly what she meant.

Late for school and oblivious to the subtext, and Rory kissed her mother's cheek, "Tell me later, bye Mom, bye Luke."

"Wait" Luke called, Rory turned around haphazardly in a circle with her mighty book bag and Luke handed her a bag, no doubt with dough-nuts and goodies in it for the trip to school. "Thanks Luke, see you later." And she was out the door.

"That was really sweet," Lorelai admired him again.

"It's going on your tab", He barked.

"And the grump is back," Lorelai tried to sound annoyed, for the benefit of Miss Patty and Babbette a few tables away.

Luke then went to the stairs "Jess!"

Jess' heavy boots came thundering down the stairs. "I'm going, I'm going."

"Here," Luke handed him a bag too, presumably with his lunch in it.

Jess was taken aback, not used to 1950's family treatment of brown bagging it to school. "Thanks" as he took the bag from his uncle, whom he stared at as if he was from Mars. Then the hoodlum was out the door to school, too. This little exchange also made Lorelai smile, then she had to remind herself not to stare.

Luke went back to the kitchen and Lorelai went back to her coffee. Patty came over to say "hello". "Lorelai dear, how did the lessons work out for Dean and Rory?"

"Oh, they were great, thank you, Patty. You would have thought they were Fred and Ginger."

"That's good, that's good. Sooooooo, " Patty leaned in "What's this I hear about you having a new fella, you naughty, naughty girl?"

Lorelai almost choked on her swallow of coffee, and she began having a coughing fit.

"You okay?" Luke came over with a dough-nut for her, as if that was her order, as an excuse to check on her.

"Ummmm, yeah, " she croaked, "wrong pipe," in an almost a Babbette like rasp.

Lorelai took another sip to clear her throat, and to buy more time from having to answer Patty.

"You sure?" Luke asked again.

"Yeah, could you wrap this up," pushing the plate toward him. " I need to get to work. I'm late too."

Luke complied, glad she was okay.

During her coughing fit, Patty got nervous and retreated back to her table. No doubt to speculate with Babbette of what Lorelai's reaction to the question meant. Lorelai began to wonder if the reaction would be labeled as surprise or confirmation of the rumor. She took the bagged dough-nut and a take out Coffee from Luke. "On my tab right?"

Luke nodded still concerned.

And Lorelai left knowing exactly what business needed to be taken care of as soon as she got to the Inn.

777777777777777777777777777777777

"Sookie!"

"Hey sweetie! How was your test?"

_So not what I want to talk about._ "How did you know?"

"You told me last week?"

"Oh, so you remember my business class test that I told you about a week ago, but you forget to keep my new relationship under wraps."

"What?" _Relationship? Did she just call the transitional man a relationship?_

"Patty asked me today about my new man." Her tone conveying her annoyance.

"Oh no," Sookie sunk.

Lorelai waited for an explanation.

"I must have let that slip to Jackson" Sookie winced.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Lorelai was still upset that the slip to Jackson was also a contributor to her fight with Luke last night which just about ruined their first date. She should have known if Jackson knew, the whole town knew. Lorelai left the kitchen in a huff, to hide in her office and cool down, when suddenly her phone rang.

Calmly she managed an even "Lorelai Gilmore."

_Man she sounds tired, _"Hey."

The mood softened at the sound of his voice, "Hey, " she smiled thinking of Luke's face.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't turn blue on your way to work."

"I'm a healthy pink. I thank you."

"Anything wrong?"

"Just town gossip wreaking havoc again."

"Anything I can do?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something," with a "dirty" smile and tone,_ Must go to Victoria's Secret._

"Looking forward to it, I'll see you later?"

"Yes, you will." Lorelai hung up, feeling a little better, her anger subsided, until …

"Was that him?"

Lorelai turned around to find Sookie eavesdropping. "Getting more dirt for your Mushroom Man."

"Please, I came to apologize, … I didn't think it would get back to you."

"So that makes it okay?" Lorelai snapped, with mock understanding.

"No," Sookie conceded. "I just don't understand why this is such a secret. From me of all people… your best friend. "

"The gossip, the very gossip that has me mad at you right now. Everyone speculating and micromanaging my life for me. If I wanted that I'd live with my mother. Now I live in a town who keeps wanting to tell me what is best for me when they don't even know what it is I want or who I am."

"They just love you, they want you to be happy!"

"By making me miserable? You want to talk this out, Sookie? I was with Max for a long time. He was the most serious relationship I've ever had. I was going to marry him, but I didn't love him! You were making cakes, and Patty was decorating the town, and it all got away from me and then it hit me. I didn't love Max."

"I understand that now," Sookie taking the beating timidly.

"And now, … now in an absurdly short amount of time, I've found someone else. I didn't expect this to happen, it just... did. Nothing was going on when I was with Max. I called off the wedding because it was the right thing to do. Now I just want to be … Left alone. To have this one good thing. And everyone keeps getting in the way of it!" _Okay chill girl it's only been 4 days?_

Sookie let her vent. Then observed, "You sounded really … close with your … new friend."

"Sookie, …" Lorelai wanted tell Sookie that she couldn't trust her anymore; That she betrayed a confidence and Lorelai would never be able to tell her anything ever again. However, that seemed really immature, not to mention hypocritical, since the whole situation was caused by Lorelai's little lie. Lorelai hated to be the one who made Sookie's face look like that. So, Lorelai took a deep breath, and confessed, "… It's Luke."

"What?"

"The guy, … it's Luke." She couldn't keep this from her best friend. When good things happen, you want to share them with your friends.

"Oh My God!'

Lorelai shut the door again, as she did 24 hours before. " I wanted to tell you, but we were keeping it quiet and even then my lie it seems to have bitten me in the ass."_ Through the grapevine._

"Oh My God!" Sookie began jumping up and down and hugging Lorelai, "How did this happen? Where? When?"

"I told you, at Rory's ball."

"What?"

"When Chris didn't show, … Luke… offered to present Rory."

_That does sound like him, _"Does Rory know?"

"Of course, she saw him there? He presented her."

"No, I mean about … the two of you?"

"Yes, and she's fine with it."

"But Luke…" Sookie seemed to put the pieces together."That is why he wasn't at the diner on Saturday?"

"Yes."

"And Sunday?" Sookie asked eagerly.

"Sunday? Oh, no, that was different."

"I bet, … How was … it?"

"Huh?"

"Did you two, … You know?"

"Oh, … well ," Lorelai picked up the innuendo, and looked down at her shoes with a shy smile, "Yes."

"And?" Sookie asked, with an expectant smile.

"That was … Amazing."

"I knew it! "

"But we were only together Saturday. Sunday he was helping out an old friend."

"But I just knew it, when he gave away free coffee after you called off the wedding. I knew that if you two just saw each other, and now finally, you SAW each other! He's liked you, and now you like him, and now he's the guy?" Sookie's happiness faded, "Oh NO! he's the Guy! Luke is the transitional man?"

"He's not the transitional man."

"Then what is he?"

"Someone more permanent that a transitional man." Thinking of his presence already so embedded in her life. Thinking of his fatherly gesture toward Rory and Jess this morning; Of her dream, and having a real life with him one day._ The whole package._

"What?"

This being so out of the blue for her friend, the need for explanation should have been expected. "I will admit, that I've thought of Luke… that way… before. Briefly , .. .in passing, but I think I called off the wedding because … Luke and I had a serious … talk; about marriage and what it should be, and he did build me that .. beautiful chuppah. "

"You and Luke are talking about marriage?"

"In general! Not specifically for us … right now, but he has always been … Luke. I mean, last week, we spent more time together, cause we were prepping for the ball. And without fail, he's been a rock, For me and Rory,a go to guy. And now…"

"Oh sweetie! This is so great!" Sookie hugged Lorelai. _It would be so great if you two got married… one day!_

"You can't tell anyone, not even Jackson. Especially about Luke in a Tux or presenting Rory."

_Oh My God! I would have loved to see that! _"I promise," Sookie sighed "I'm just so happy for you two, and to be in the loop again."

"Well, if you wanna stay in the loop."

"Mum's the word. You got it!"

"Okay." And the friends hugged again.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes, Sookie?"

"Was it on top of a table?"

Lorelai just rolled her eyes at her friend's imagination.

77777777777777777777777777

Now that Sookie was in on the secret, and some, NOT ALL, of the details of rounds one and two, she offered to help Lorelai shop for Lingerie. At a mall in Hartford, the friends had a Girl's afternoon out talking about boys.

"So you threw out everything?"

"Everything," Lorelai confirmed.

"What are you wearing now?"

"Are you coming on to me?"

"No, Just curious."

"Well, I didn't throw out … the everyday stuff." _Also known as BOR-ING!_ "and I did keep you know, what I wore to the ball." _That sorta counts, and it was brand new._

"Ahhhh, … So, … it was amazing huh?"

Lorelai thought of the one night that seemed to haunt her hormones. "Too amazing."

"Too amazing? How is that possible?"

"Well, now every time I'm with him, I see him naked. Or if we finally get a moment alone, I just want to … jump him. "

"It's only been 4 days."_ Wow, the Luke Danes Effect_.

"I know!" Lorelai agreed with the absurdity of her psychosis. "Suddenly, I'm that chick from Dark Angel, you know. She has like … cat DNA in her, and she goes into heat every few months and she can't control herself ... and sometimes … she get's frustrated because she can't get any! This is sooo not healthy!" She sighed.

"How do you know about Dark Angel?"Sookie asked off topic, drawing her attention away from a display table, _Victoria doesn't have many secrets left, _noting the unpractical scraps of fabric. _38 dollars! FOR WHAT?_

"Oh, Kirk was going on and on about it one day in the diner." She explained, annoyed that nothing in the store seemed to spark happy Luke thoughts.

"Okay, we can't shop for lingerie and talk about Kirk."

Lorelai winced, "Ewwww, Good point! Eat then come back?"

"Please, I need a mental spacer, … tell me more about Luke in a tux."

"Very sexy!" As the pair headed toward the food Court. "He has a tattoo, you know."

"What? Mr. Railing against defiling your body with Red Meat and piercings?"

"On his right arm."

"What's the story behind that?"

"Oh, Believe me, … I intend to find out!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai came home pleased with her purchases, _I hope Luke is just as pleased_. She wanted to hide the bag from Rory, not needing to gross out the teen any more.

"Mom?" Rory called from the kitchen.

_Too late_, Lorelai hung the bag under her coat on the foyer mirror. "Yeah hon, I'm home." Tried to sound free of guilt.

Rory came in the foyer, "Hey, I'm going to the book store. …and by the way, your man is fixing the sink upstairs."

"Really?" _that's an interesting tid bit._

"Yeah, there was a nasty clog, I can't imagine how that happened." Rory mused innocently with a wink.

"I wonder," Lorelai smiled at her little match making imp.

"Well, I felt bad that your date was… sooo," _Weird? Crowded?Uneventful?_

"Uh huh."

"You're welcome, … have fun." And Rory left.

Lorelai snatched the hidden bag, and crept upstairs to her bedroom, and slipped the pink bag into the drawer she emptied last night. She went to bathroom leaning against the door frame, to see Luke with two/thirds sticking out of the lower cabinet.

"Hey Rory, I'm almost done." Clinking and tinkering noises coming from the pipes and tools he was working with. "You guys really gummed up this pipe, it's like you just put the toothpaste in the drain!"

Lorelai walked over and straddled him on the floor of the bathroom, "Guess what? I'm not Rory."

He looked up, "Good thing, cause this would be completely awkward for me." Propping up on his elbows, careful not to hit his head.

"And illegal."

"Okay, let's stop right there."

"No, let's start right here. " and she kissed him, wasting not time to tease his mouth with her tongue.

He broke away long enough to get out, "Rory is down stairs."

"Nope, she's went to the book store."

Luke's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Really."

"So …."

"So…" and she met his lips again with a fury.

Unfortunately, the cabinet frame was digging into Luke's back. "okay, This isn't exactly… comfortable for me."

"Shall we take this to a different venue?" working on his cheek and ear.

"As you wish." Luke wanted to savor this stolen moment when Rory was actually out of the house.

Arms around each other, they worked their way off the floor and toward the bedroom. Lorelai wouldn't have time to model her purchases for him. They need to take advantage of the moment now. Lorelai slipped off his open flannel and the t-shirt over his head. When her hands were lightly grazing his back as she kissed him again, the phone rang.

"Don't answer it," Luke insisted.

"Luke, … it might be the Inn." And she reluctantly pulled away, and she went into her bedroom and playfully opened the drawer with the happy pink stripped bag contemplating if she should make this worth Luke's while now that they had a time out, "Hello."

"Lorelai, this is your mother."

Lorelai immediately shut the drawer as if her mother had just walked in the room and knew the dirty thoughts her daughter was having. "Mom?" _That's a mood killer!_

"I wanted to check if Rory was allergic to peanuts."

"Excuse me?"

"Or any kind of nut? It's a quite a serious allergy, and I've just been reading the recent Chilton News Letter, and they are discussing putting in new vending machines, and a lot of those products are made in the same factory with nuts. and you know, your father and I have just hired this wonderful new cook, she makes the most excellent peanut sauce, I wanted to make sure Rory wasn't allergic before I made the menu for Friday."

"Ummm, no she's not."

"Alright, now that the pleasantries are over, may I tell you how displeased I am with your early departure from the ball!"

"Ummm no, Mom." _Oh My God you're the NUT!_

"No? Lorelai, It was your daughter's coming out, and we couldn't get a picture together. You didn't even stay for her dance with that … boy."

"Dean, mom his name is Dean."

"Well Lord knows what they were up to with you abandoning them to their own devices."

"Some how I get the feeling they were left in your capable hands."

"Well am I to ignore my granddaughter on her special night? Especially when her own mother didn't seem to care."

"well, look on the bright side mom at least rory mae it down the stairs." Lorela knew she might regret the comment come Friday.

"What?" Emily didn't pick up the meaning behind the comment.

"Rory understood, I wasn't feeling well and had to leave."

"With that man."

"Mom, Luke is my friend and he did a great thing for us considering Chris' disappearing act. And If anything you should thank him for taking care of me when I needed him." _because of what you said,_ "He is your granddaughter's friend and I would appreciate the next time you see him you treat him with respect and thank him." With that she hung up on her mother.

When Lorelai turned around, She saw Luke standing in the doorway. He came into the bedroom he could clearly see that her mood had changed. "What happened?"

"My mother."

"Ahh," _that's a mood killer._ And slipped Lorelai in to a hug he knew she needed.

"I swear, it's like she knows." _Emily's Lorelai is acting inappropriately sense was tingling. _The phone rang again. "Oh no not round two. hello"

"Hey Lorelai."

"Oh, … Caesar, hey?"

"Is Luke there?"

"Ummmm yes?"

"Okay, … could I talk to him?"

"Sure?" she offered Luke the phone, "It's for you." she stated confused.

Luke took the phone "Yeah? … What? …. Yeah, okay, … yeah, I'll be right there." He hung up, I have to go, apparently Taylor flagged down a tour bus and of course they are all hungry."

"How did Caesar know you were here?"

"I told him I had to fix something."

"Uh huh." Annoyed that once again fate seemed to be against them. And why are they hiding it if he's going to tell everyone where he is.

"Well, I have a business to run Lorelai. I told him to call me if they needed me, and look they did."

"Uh Huh." _Another missed opportunity. Why did I answer the phone?_

"You telling me you'd just disappear and not tell Michel where you went?"

"Duh, that's half the fun."

"Lorelai,…" he growled, which only made her want him more.

"Alright. I just wish we could …" She stepped back into his arms.

"We will, we just need patience."

"Sorry, fresh out", and Lorelai kissed him, pulling him closer by his belt loops.

_She is so good at that, _"I really have to go now."

"I know," she kissed him again.

"I don't want to go."

"I know," deepening the kiss once again.

"But I gotta go."

"I know," Lorelai conceded, and she stepped away, distance was the only cure for keeping her hands off him.

"I'll make it up to you."

"You better! I'm talking like a night of 5 times." _That's about how many missed chances we've had so far! _

Luke gave her one more meaningful kiss, and left to serve the hungry tourists. _Damn you, Taylor!_ Ans he put his shirts back on down the stairs.

77777777777777777777777777777

Rory came back from the book store. "Everybody decent."

"Yeah," Lorelai called half heartedly on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"A tour bus over ran the diner and he had to go." _Damn you, Taylor!_

"I'm sorry."

Lorelai sighed, "me too, I don't mean to kick you out of the house or gross you out with all this."

"That's okay, it's what makes our relationship…"

"Scary?"

"How about … Unique."

"But am I scarring you with all this … Sex starved mommy talk?"

"Well now you are, … and I don't really need to think of Luke that way, if you please. But he makes you happy, so I'm okay. And I was okay with knowing 'generally' what was going on with Max." Rory had an idea. "hey, how about we double date. You know, like we did with Dean."

"Dean doesn't know,… does he?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Well, that's out." Lorelai began to feel guilty about the mere thought of kicking her daughter out of the house so mommy could bang her boyfriend. And Rory did see Luke as family, "Hey, how about a movie night? We invite Luke over, we each pick a movie, we break him into sugar, and … this will give you two a chance to hang out … and bond."

"Mom? Are you sure you don't want me go out with Dean out so you have the house to yourself? Dean wants to see Lord of the Rings, that's 3 whole hours."

"Rory, it will happen, … again, when it happens and let's face it forcing it isn't helping. Sooooo, Maybe I've been obsessing too much on … that… aspect of the relationship"

"Maybe?"

Lorelai ignored the peanut gallery, "I mean, he fixes things for us, he can cook gourmet food apparently which I'm totally going to take advantage of, …. He's got a lot more going for him then just … that."

"Awww you really like him, … And are You sure?"

"Rory!"

"Cause Dean and I could get lost on the way to the fires of Mordor…"

"Yes, I'm sure. A family Movie night if you will, Saturday." _Maybe I could talk him into spending the night. Stop it!_

" Family?"

"Well, he's like family, you said so yourself." Worried that maybe she was forcing Luke on Rory now._ how can that be? I've been trying to keep him to myself this last week._

"Thank God, I thought you meant we had to pick family movies."

"Hey some of those are very mockable!"

777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner, both taken off guard by the crowd; So they quickly claimed a free table.

"Wow, busy today. Has Luke been advertising or something?" Lorelai observed, a little paranoid that maybe rumors of her and Luke had sprouted.

"He gets good word-of-mouth. "

Lorelai smiled at the thought kissing him again. "Well, we have to start spreading bad word-of-mouth so we can always have a table. " _to stare at my pretty diner man._

"Well, that would be wrong since you two are … very friendly … now, but sure. Vermin? "

"Or no potable water."

"Or no potable vermin."

"That would scare them away. "

"Or confuse them away. "

Lorelai saw Luke, again being courteous and almost charming with an elderly customer, giving her directions or something.

"It's so weird to see him talking like that."

"Like what? "

"Just all friendly. He's usually only good for a quick couple of gruff monosyllables, and then he's off."

"He is the master of the monosyllable. But then again why are you complaining?" Rory grinned suggestively, thinking their attempts at hidden teenage antics we're sweet, Gross, but sweet.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, trying not to think about that subject, "and He's never flirted with any of the women, have you noticed that?"

"He's flirted with you numerous times, … even before, … You know. and given the new … situation, do you really want him too?"

"NO!"

"Well, okay then, flirt with him now, we need coffee."

"Oh Luke, we're just dying for some refreshments. " In a southern accent, no less.

"Keep your pants on." Luke barked.

"Hmm. He can turn it off and turn it on so fast. "Lorelai shook her head.

"So I see the misdirection is still working?"

"Yes, Luke and I act like we are not seeing each other, … when we are really secretly … seeing each other, although we are finding it difficult to … see each other." Then Lorelai made a connection… "you don't think the town knows do you?"

"How?"

Lorelai lowered her voice, "Well all of a sudden, he's sooo busy all the time? Taylor flagging down tour groups, Patty asking about my knew man. You don't think they've put it together? Are people watching me? I feel like people are watching me."

"Nope, not paranoid at all, of course, you wouldn't be feeling paranoid if you would just tell people!"

"but, it's new and its puppy love and it's just us. I don't want the 'I told you So's' from everyone in town and Luke doesn't like to be the center of attention and if they find out we are together the people will ask how it happened and now one is to know of the ball and Luke's participation."

"Okay,"

"and I told you were are having enough trouble finding time alone…."

"You ask a simple question." Wanting to change the subject fast. "Hey, I found a CD under the front seat of our car. Did you lose one? "

"Not that I know of, but I'm kind of sloppy with them."

"So, you didn't hide it?"

"Why would I hide a CD?"

"I don't know. Bay City Rollers?"

"It's not a Bay City Rollers CD."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know what's not hidden under that seat."

"Ha! Because you know that Barry Manilow is under that seat."

"Ugh."

"Where's Barry Manilow? "Luke asked coming with coffee mugs and the pot.

"Under Mom's seat."

Luke considered, "Not sure how I feel about that." Now that he was at the table he could flirt with Lorelai. and both Gilmore girls seemed to enjoy the uncharacteristic comment.

"All right, I confess, I was hiding Barry Manilow." Lorelai admitted.

"You confess!"

"But he was very big when I was very small and it's the live version where he does a medley of all the commercial jingles he's written."

"Don't worry. Everyone's allowed a guilty pleasure now and again."

"Hm, very diplomatic from the girl who had the Bryan Adams poster above her bed for two years. "

" Fink. "

" Do you have a guilty pleasure Luke? "

" Nah. " _well, you…, _he thought.

" Are you into music? "

" Sure. "Luke walked away with the coffee pot.

" Monosyllabic man strikes again. Usually I like his little less conversation little more action attitude."

"Gross!" Rory noticed, "hey he didn't take our order." And the girls noticed he went upstairs.

Lorelai smiled, "Don't worry, … I'll get him."

"Yeah Mom, you go get him!" Rory starts laughing to herself.

"Hush" and Lorelai got up and went up the stairs to the apartment. She opened the door to find Luke bent down by the safe. Luke got up and turned around, and her silent presence startled him, " GEEZ! …what the hell are you doing up here?"

"Admiring the view. Is Jess here?"

"No."

And Lorelai threw her arms around him and pushed him against the Wall. After a while, the kisses strained her for air, she got out "we gotta stop meeting like this."

"Cute," between the pecks. "real cute."

"I know I am." She smiled, then she began to wonder, "Hey! Did you tell Jess?"

"Tell Jess what?"

"About us?"

"No."

"Luke!" she whined, "After the lecture you gave me about telling Rory!"

"It's not the same, you two are best friends. Jess and I barely see each other in a day, let alone talk…"

"Well then all the more reason, you need to engage him Luke. you need to try."

"If I tell him can we go out on another date?"

"Yes,"

"Saturday?"

"Ohhhhhhhh not Saturday, "

"Why?"

"Well, as much as I'd like to be alone with you, you know. Well, I think I might be scarring Rory with the sex fiend I'm becoming."

"Sex fiend?"

"Well, I think about you a lot, and it's only the natural progression of my train of thought," She smiled innocently.

"Of course."

"So, how about we hang out with Rory on Saturday, like a movie night at my house. We want to keep her thinking you want me for more than my body."

"Hey, you're theone calling yourself a sex fiend."

"Hey, you're the one who made me that way!"

"Okay, sounds good."

"Alright, the deal is we each pick a movie and we can't go to sleep till we've seen all three."

Luke had a strange smile on his face …

"What now?"

Luke sighed, with a raised eyebrow. "Uhh, Barry Manilow."

"Ugh, stop." And she freed herself from his arms "Two muffins please." And she returned downstairs to her table.

**7777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: Okay your mission should you choose to accept it is suggestions for the movie night. **

**Remember Rory Picks one, Lorelai Picks one and Luke Picks ONE**

**Three movies…. (my own; off the top of my head, love story, to see if Luke would cry, willy wonka, and like a steve mcqueen Great esscape, or more contempt Force 10 from navorone! I'm out… your turn!) **

_**A/N: WARNING! ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUTES! **_  
**_Let there be NO DOUBT: the Woulda Shoulda Coulda Series is my (gilmoregirl1979) and LuvzAFunEThing's creation(as is proven by pub dates.) Granted, all fan fiction is a bunch of what ifs; we know that, but we had this idea of in depth analysis and development of AU with suddle Changes. We sadly do not own the title: Woulda Shoulda Coulda. There is a fic of similar name and intention,only each chpater is a one shot of different eppies. If this coincidence was unintentional I apologize, but May I request the title be changed as to not confuse anyone. WE were trying to develop the story with the changes for said in depth analysis._ **

**Some may say "WOW what a crazy nut, chill out girl, she is going off the deep end for nothing". Well, this is the best and only way at present I can express myself, and as manyof you have said, I'm very good at it. Do forgive if I am sensitive, protective, and defensive of what myself and my dearest friend have started! **

Well, my little dears, WE would appreciate any and all loyalty to what Luvz and I are trying to do. If the title of the "other" would just change, I would feel better and not THEN I would not "feel" like our idea was being "stolen". The offending factor is thatthe author usedthe title of our series. Please don't misunderstand, we want all authors to flourish and thrive, just pleasedon't step on our toes. I know reading this seems hypocritical. As I said, what if questions and speculations belong to ALL of us in the fanfiction universe. We only ask for a more creative title of your own as to not take away from Luvz's and my SERIES. I thank you.

**RANT OVER! **

**ps to all my little crack whores, No matter what I love you all for taking these fics as far as they have gone, and constantly encouraging further development and our craft, HUGS TO ALL! –We Appreciate your Business! **

**(I had to do it, I'm the Quote Queen !) **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	12. We’ve Got A Man Coming Over!

**Presenting… Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES  
(ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUTES!)**

**Rating: haven't done this for a while... let's say PG-13 because we CAN CAN CAN! (yes, Moulin Rogue)**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: Once again, I don't own(DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. WE just use the Gilmore Girls dolls during our slumber parties…. It's fun (shirtless Luke: with coffee pouring action, and the "Fry it and Buy it" Luke's Diner Play Set and SEX FIEND LORELAI sold separately!) dialogue BORROWED from 2.07 - Like Mother, Like Daughter (written by Joan Binder Weiss directed by Dennis Erdman) Some Dialogue and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979 (It's more Fun THAT WAY!).**

**A/N: Fiend, friend, one letter off and yet the world of difference, for example, luke has been a long time friend, and Chris is a BASTARD,… I mean fiend…  
Get it?**

**Luvz: you know what me likey? You writing again! is it done yet huh huh is it finished yet huh huh! can i read it yet huh huh!**

**HELLO, MY LITTLE CRACK WHORES! (And other shout outs):  
jeepgirl259: 38 dollars! FOR WHAT, you are correct! I have said it before, I just don't see why we pay so much for a tiny little wire to Unsuccessfully fool the opposite sex (yes girls, boys are dumb but they know when we are lying about our boobs) or for a piece of fabric that with any luck won'tlast that long any way! and no the hanging up was intended, it wascause I hate emily, and I don't see why lorelai hadn't done it more often. half the stuff outta emily'smouth is crap anyway! In 5-17 there was no conversation, here there were words exchanged. And thanks( Oh you liked the "Like Mother, Like Daughter" dialogue, good wait theirs more!)  
Willow825: Thank you, you don't know how much an incharacater compliment makes my day!**  
**Miguel****: I clearly state AND OTHER SHOUT OUTS! but you're still special! MOO!Enjoy 12 …  
Stargateandggfan: they don't know he's a sci fi dude yet, wait for it!  
beautifulbutterfly: some one needs to unpack their adjectives! SCHOOL HOUSE ROCK works for me!  
For gidget89 WARNING: apparently reading this fic induces BARBIE SYNDROME! I quote the first VICTIM… bloodymary2 " I was grinning so hard my face was aching- And now gidget is added to the victims list,…. Get well soon!  
LLmeantb: you're back you're back you're back!hope you like this hope you like this hope you like this! I feel so loved, despite your narcolespy you review me, thanks hun! Okay I think it's some were in season one, where they alude to lorelai's previous dating habits, rory didn't really know guys names… (paris is burning is a good starting point). Ummmmmm 42 was I close? No bitch fight dear God I hope not, just noticed a TERRIBLY SIMILAR fic on our idea and was defending my turf (how pinkladies of luvz and me!) but your loyality is noted and appreciated! No to my knowledge Luke doesn't play basketball(I'm a smart ass, me…) ENJOY! ENJOY ! ENJOY!  
daftest this story takes place in 2001 no johnny depp neverland to be seen, wasn't a glimer in the accountant's eye yet!(how do you make movies w/o mula?)**

**And because Tina likes em LONG, (collective DIRTY!)**

**I give you … Movie night, my little dears!  
777777777777777777 PURPLE POWER BABY! 777777777777777777  
Chapter 12:  
****We've Got A Man Coming Over!  
**  
Lorelai re-entered the diner happy, but tried not to look suspiciously happy. She sat back down with Rory who asked "Things went well?"

Lorelai smiled, "You bet!"

Rory covered her face, "I think I've lost my appetite."

"Good save some room for all the crap we're gonna make Luke eat on movie night…"

"Oh, you asked him?"

"Our invitation has just been accepted."

"And Jess?"

Lorelai frowned. "What about Jess?"

"You invited Jess too right?"

"To what?"

"Movie night."

"Oh, … should I have?"

"Mom, Jess is still new to this town, and Luke's nephew …"

"I know that."

"Well, now you have to be thinking of Jess, too."

"As what? … Exactly?"

"If you want me to spend time with my 'step father', you have to start spending time with your … 'step nephew'? Or ..whatever .."

Lorelai squinted, "So…Would that would make you 'step cousins'?… and where did the step come from? How is that even factor into the description of the relationship?"

"Mom, don't change the subject."

"Okay, okay, I'll invite the little … hooligan."

"Mom, I think we just need to get to know him."

"You always think the best of people."

"Go tell Luke Jess can come, too."

"I will, I just have to find another opportunity for that…"

"Here you go." As Luke brought over their muffins.

_Just not now…_ "Oh My God, Monosyllable man strung 3 whole words together! Amazing."

"Stop!" and he walked away.

"How will I ever foil Monosyllable Man!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically to Rory.

"Oh, I think we know how."

"Dirty!" Lorelai quietly smiled as she eyed at her Coffee man behind the counter.

7777777777777777777777

Lorelai had been looking forward to movie night, until she had to invite Jess. The only positive thing she could find about extending the invite was the chance to talk to Luke again. Since Rory was let out of the asylum for an approved day off from school, She went to hangout with Lane in some Kim approved activity, so Lane wouldn't have to suffer alone. Lorelai approached the counter to pay.

"$5.25," Luke informed his regular patron, trying to make it sound no different from any other time before, but still thinking of their stolen moment upstairs.

"Ummmmm, Luke?", As she slid the money across the counter.

"Yeah."

"About that 'thing' you're coming to fix on Saturday, …"

Picking up on her subtle code, "Yeah?"

"Well, if you think you may need 'Jess' help', … you could bring him over, too."

Luke looked down at the counter to hide his smile, he was in the diner after all. "Okay, thanks… We'll see… how big a job it is." Falling into the code talk.

"Okay," Lorelai could tell he appreciated the inclusion of Jess. To Luke, family was important and she admired him for trying where his sister had given up; Even if he wasn't the most patient person to be a parent. She figured he may have been trying so hard for the sake of his dad.

77777777777777777777777

So Lorelai survived a chilly Friday night dinner with warm Luke thoughts on her mind. For instance, she was eating a salad, which made her think of Luke cause Luke likes salad, being the health conscious man he is.

"What is wrong with you?"

_Oh, God What now! _"Huh," Lorelai's head snapped up from smiling at her plate.

"Exactly," Emily snapped and she rolled her eyes.

"Did I miss something?" Lorelai turned to her confused expression to Rory.

"Apparently," Emily scoffed again, offended by her daughter's lack of participation in the family conversation.

"Oh, offspring of mine, would you mind filling me in, please?"

"I think Grandma is concerned that you aren't really talking that much."

Lorelai already didn't want to be there, with what was said last week at the Ball. And then to have to suffer "Guess What Emily Is Mad At This Time". She was forced to be polite for the sake of her daughter financial obligation, Lorelai turned her tone sweet. "Really Mom, I would think it would be a welcome change. You should stop with the mixed signals. She wants me to be quiet, but wait memorize this monologue to be performed at a moment's notice for party guests…"

"Is it wrong for a mother to be concerned for her daughter when she is not behaving normally?"

"There is no need for concern. Nothing is wrong, everything's fine…" becoming self conscious under her mother's gaze.

"Something is different about you, " Emily eyed Lorelai with tighter scrutiny.

"What's so bad about different?" Lorelai shrugged.

"Then there is something different," Emily smiled triumphantly at her daughter's admission.

_Stepped into that one._"Nothing is different." _Oh My God! Am I still After Glowing about Luke? Wow, the Luke Danes Effect is residual, and now my mother can see it._ Lorelai tried not to shutter.

Emily began to guess, hoping to wear down Lorelai's resolve, "Did you cut your hair?"

"No."

"Get a belly button ring?"

"Ouch, … and how do you even know about those?"

"Some sort of obscene tattoo?"

"Hey! Mel Brooks is not obscene!"

Rory knew Lorelai had been having the tattoo debate for years, and chimed in "Mel Brooks? Really?"

Emily Exclaimed, "Oh My God!"

Lorelai defended Mel's honor to her daughter, "he is merely a candidate."

"You got a tattoo!" Emily was appalled, "Really Lorelai, to defile your body in such a manner …"

"Mom, there is no tattoo." _Yet! … I wonder if Luke would like a tattoo on me? I mean he has one right?… maybe I should get his input, AHHHH But at this rate, when would he ever see it._

"Alright, … fine… I still say something is different."

_Yeah mom, Luke and I slept together since last seeing you._"Hey Mom, look at Rory isn't she pretty?"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Miraculously, every Gilmore made it through Friday night dinner alive. Rory successfully distracted her grandparents from giving her mother any more of a hard time, well for the most part. Lorelai used the time wisely to think and ponder and pick the perfect movie to snuggle up with Luke to, well, snuggle with Rory in the room.

Lorelai was still apprehensive about Jess coming over. _If he was coming over. We have to teach Luke about giving the girlfriend more notice so she can plan the exact candy-to-person ratio. A very fine and exact science.hee hee hee, I'm the girlfriend!_

The anticipated knock came at 6:45pm. When Lorelai answered the door, Luke was standing there with Bert, the toolbox, and no Jess, the nephew.

"I'm not sure how well Bert will like the movies. Is he a couch hog?"

Luke stepped inside, "Well, I had to bring the tools to fix… uhh whatever."

"Yeah, we should get that story straight, " she giggled, and once inside the house, she gave him a welcome to movie night kiss; "Hi."

"Hi," he smiled back, once again still unable to believe that they were really together, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"So, where's Jess?"

Luke put "Bert" down by the door, "Oh, well, he already had plans."

Something in his tone stuck out to Lorelai, "Uh huh", and she crossed her arms.

"What?" he shrugged, trying to appear innocent. "He couldn't make it."

"Jewel heist?"

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Bank robbery?"

"Lorelai!" Luke warned.

"Gnome napping?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, you just suck at lying," then she swatted at his arm, "and you didn't tell Jess!"

"Geez, alright, will you stop." Not realizing he was in an abusive relationship.

"Luke, tonight was supposed to be about family."

"I thought it was about movies."

_Typical Guy, _she softened her tone to explain,"This was supposed to be a chance for all of us to hang out together. All of us." _Like it or not with the little punk._

"Well, you're not comfortable around Jess." _I'm not even comfortable around Jess._

"Well, you're not comfortable around Rory, and maybe if Jess came tonight I could get to know him … better ... and it wouldn't be so weird."

They left the silence for minute.

"You could have at least told him about movie night, … keep him off the streets for a day."

"I'm sorry," Luke stepped toward her,"I didn't know, but … I appreciate you wanting to make the effort."

"Well, you need all the help you can get, mister," enjoying his hands on her hips. Lorelai was somewhat relieved, she had more time to prepare herself to become Aunt Lorelai… _in a way he's kinda like my nephew too. Wait… What? Stop that! _"So where is he?"

"With any Luck, out keying Taylor's car."

"Yeah, well don't encourage him." Lorelai mocked in a low voice that said _"You're so funny… not."_

"Hey Luke!" Rory greeted when she entered the foyer.

"Hey, … Rory. " Luke tired to step away from Lorelai, but she kept him close with her arms around his waist. The gesture told him:_ We got to get you comfortable doing this in front of her._

"Where's Jess?" Rory asked, confused that her "step cousin" wasn't present.

"Oh, he couldn't make it," Luke still felt awkward with Lorelai all over him in front of Rory, she had never seen them like this before.

However, Rory seemed un-phased by the adult's affection. "Where's your movie?"

"Oh, right, … excuse me," and Luke pulled Lorelai's hands from his back, so he could crouch down and retrieve his selection from his toolbox.

"I tell you, it's like dating a secret agent!" Lorelai teased.

"In more ways than one!" Rory shot back, thinking of the subterfuge they had to go through just to be alone together; making up stories, sneaking around, hiding movies in toolboxes.

"It's just a toolbox." Luke shook his head.

"But it has all those secret compartment thingys," Lorelai smiled.

"It's just a toolbox." He repeated.

Rory grinned as she took the tape from Luke, than raised an eyebrow, "Escape from Alcatraz?"

"Yeah, it's got Clint Eastwood. It's good." He shrugged, since he was soooo not a movie guy.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Leave it to the guy to pick a guy movie. You've got to pick movies with everyone in in mind."

"Oh, right like you picked your's with me in mind?"

"Especially with you in mind," flashing a devilish grin his way.

It was then Luke knew he was in trouble. "Okay, I give, what have you got?"

Lorelai couldn't repress her joy, but Rory felt the need to apologize in advance, "I tried to talk her out of it."

"What?" Luke cocked an eyebrow.

"WILLY WONKA!" Lorelai squealed.

"Geez, That's one with me in mind? A movie for kids?"

"… and for those who are still kids at heart," Lorelai proclaimed proudly.

"or just lacking in maturity," he snapped dryly.

"Good one!" Rory praised the quip.

Luke was pleased the teen enjoyed him teasing her mother. Sure he had played her father, made an ass of himself in front of strangers in that tux. This was accepting a new role, as her mother's boyfriend, and hoping the Luke-Rory friendship would survive. Trying to bond with the teen again, _Good Practice for Jess_, he asked "What about you? What's your movie?"

Lorelai giggled devilishly again,"Oh if you think mine is bad… just wait."

"Okay?" Luke got out cautiously._ Rory is the nice one, she wouldn't pull a Lorelai on me._

"Well, I picked this one because … it's been a long time since I've seen it."

"And," Lorelai encouraged.

"…and I have this paper in sociology, and it sort of ties in…"

Tired of her daughters evasive tactics, " and she wants to see if you cry!"

"At what?"

"Love Story," Rory confessed in a timid "I'm soooo sorry, mom is making me" tone.

"Geez, I don't like the sound of this!"

"HEY," Lorelai realized, " … all of our movies are from the 70's. That is so cool! We didn't even coordinate and we have a theme."

"Hey," Luke chimed in, "I think now is a good time to cut back those trees."

Grabbing his arm, Lorelai commanded, "Oh no you don't. Participation is mandatory…"

"Come on it will be fun!" Rory helped pull Luke away from the door, thereby away from escape. She wanted to make sure Luke had a good time, knowing how much tonight meant to her mom.

Giving in, _as always with these two_, Luke asked "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Food!" both Gilmores exclaimed, and headed to the kitchen.

Luke had to grin at their enthusiasm, a grin which faded when he saw what they planned to eat. _Correction what they plan to try and make me eat!_ "What's all this?"

On the kitchen table was a buffet of two pizzas, Chinese cartons, burritos and tacos, not to mention bags and bags of candy for dessert.

"Dinner," Rory announced, "actually this is just the first course, unless we are watching Wonka first?"

"Please, Call him Willy, it's less formal"

"Hey I left off the Mister, and Willy just sounds dirty."

Luke just followed their lead, a wise and dangerous move. "You should have told me I would have brought food."

Lorelai began to long for one of his burgers seeing that as one of the many advantages to dating a diner owner. However, Rory was quick to chime in, "ahh but then you'd have to explain why he is bringing over food if he is just fixing … whatever, … yeah definitely need to get that decided."

Luke sensed this was a continuation of an earlier discussion they had, … obviously concerning him. _Explain to who?_

Lorelai pouted and let it go, "Let's decide a Movie order, then decide food order."

Being a polite hostess, Rory asked, "Luke, do you have a preference?"

"Nope, whatever you girls want," still trying to get you used to "Hanging" with the Gilmores. Before, he'd just bring them their food, and leave their table. Or maybe he'd overheard stray bits of information, as he took care of the more manly chores around the Gilmore house. He'd always been on the outside looking in before, now he was right in the middle of the action as she piled more food on a plate.

Lorelai began to seriously consider, "well I know we have to watch Love Story first."

"Why?" Rory challenged, not wanting Luke to suffer too much, too soon. _You just want to torture him._

"Well, we will be all … weepy" she was carefully tried not to give away too much, as to not spoil the end for Luke. _Although, Oliver pretty much spoils it in the first 5 minutes._

"Weepy?" Luke repeated. He had figured it was a chick flick from the the title, but to have to deal with two crying girls? _Aw Geez._

Lorelai continued unphased in her reasoning. "Then we can watch Willy Wonka as a pick me up, and as we slip into the Sugar Coma, we will fall asleep to the _boy movie_."

"Thanks" Luke offered dryly.

"Great! So we have a schedule, let's eat."slapping another serving of tater tots on to her plate.

"I'm not gonna eat all that," eyes popping from how much food Lorelai stacked on a plate.

"Good, cause this is mine."

"You're not gonna eat all that."

"How long have we know each other? Watch me."

"Okay? So we've established what I'm not eating… "

Rory chuckled, "Relax, Luke, mom made you a salad."

He raised his eyebrows, "Made?"

Suddenly little shy, Lorelai confessed, "Well, 'made' is a strong word, I just got one of those kits you know.. where everything is in one bag…like the croutons, and carrots, dressing n stuff, you shake it up… BAM, … you got salad." Then she gave Rory "the I'm gonna kill you" glare.

"Thank you" admiring her thoughtfulness, and not forcing her food on him yet. _Yet being the operative word._

"You want a beer?" Lorelai asked to take the attention away from her culinary effort.

"ummm sure," Luke figured it may help him survive the chick flick, yet he still felt weird drinking a beer around Rory. Despite the fact he had grown closer to both Gilmores during ball week. Despite the fact Rory had called him family. Still, now he was more, he was the her mother's boyfriend. He was still adjusting to this new role with regard to Rory.

With full plates, the trio settled in the living room. Rory picked the far end of the couch figuring the adults would want an end all to themselves. She realized they may not cuddle in front of her, but Luke could at least put his arm around Lorelai. Love Story is a romantic movie, that's the rule, the guy puts his arm around his girl during the romantic movie. _Maybe Luke doesn't date enough to know that rule._

Luke didn't know that rule. He settled on the opposite end, focusing on his salad. Maybe he was too busy preparing for the crying he'd have to endure from both girls, and afore mentioned not being used to hanging out with Rory, ball and diner aside.

Lorelai sat down in the middle, excited to expose Luke to a world of pop culture he was to busy to pay attention to before. "Luke?… you all situated?"

"Yeah, start it up."

"Wait, I need a soda," Rory blurted out, and she round behind the couch, "Mom can I get you one?"

"Please, " As Lorelai looked back at her daughter, who was pointed at the back of Luke's head and making a talking hand puppet with the other. mother-daughter translation : _Talk to him._

Lorelai was trying to figure what her daughter meant. Was there a problem she hadn't noticed? Then she saw how scrunched over he was on his side of the couch, with his salad, as if to hold on to his manhood by not having any contact with the girls.

Thinking of where they were last week, and the events that unfolded. _Has it only been a week? It feels like longer._ "You know Luke… any time you want to … I don't know, but your arm around me, .. you know, I'd be okay with that."

"I know."

"Okay?"

"It's just, … Rory's here."

"Yeah, you knew that when you signed on."

"It's just I'm not comfortable around her."

"Luke, you put on a tux and danced in front of strangers for her?"

"That was different."

"How?"

"Well, that was before… we, … we were … 'us'"

"Oh, …" It still didn't add up to Lorelai, "but, you handled talking to her at the diner fine?"

"Yeah, well, I'm working; there are other people around, I have things to do."

"Luke, be yourself, you handled your dance lessons fine."

"That's cause I didn't want Patty's help."

"You didn't need Patty's help." She waited a moment before asking… "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"If a really mushy part comes on… can I at least hold your hand?"

Wanting as much contact as they could get away with under the circumstances, "Sure."

Rory came back in with the sodas, and a water for Luke. "Ready for Love Story?"

77777777777777What's playing at the Gilmore Theater777777777777777

It was safe to say, Luke was in Hell; _Or some kind of purgatory, at least_.

"Damn Music! … " Lorelai cursed the TV for making her cry in front of her new man.

Luke was trapped with two crying, no not crying, bawling Gilmores.

"… Every five minutes, over and over and over, the same damn tune." Lorelai wiped her remaining tears for Jenny.

"Geez, he said it in the first five minutes of the movie, and you two have seen this before."

"It's still such a beautiful story" Rory sighed. "I'm gonna throw these away, " gathering up the tissues she had gone threw during the climax. "you're right mom, I'm so glad I have Willy Wonka to look forward to," she choked out, ending on a squeak.

"I hear you, hon! Bring in that candy!" Lorelai turned her attention back to Luke, who was staring at their clasped hands. Lorelai smiled, "How are you doing? You need a Kleenex"

Luke stared at their clasped hands not really knowing what to make of the movie. The Characters went through all those hard times, they finally got on track, everything starting to look up, and Jenny gets sick and dies. That's right, Luke Danes remembered her name.

Luke started thinking about the scene where they tell Olivers' parents about their engagement. Luke wondered how the elder Gilmores would react when they found out about him, blue collar self made man, dating their only daughter, the "should have been" princess.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, … for a love story that didn't have a happy ending."

"No, it didn't… but I did like how the father came around in the end, he did want to help, all be it too little too late."

Luke saw that comment as what Lorelai longed for in her own relationship with Emily. A wish that may never come true. That somehow Emily would miraculously come around and accept Lorelai's choices, life, just… her.

Then again, that is why it was a movie.

"Have you told your mother about us?"

"No, … where did that come from?"

"Just wondering, …I mean, you made a big thing about telling Jess."

"Only cause you made a big thing about telling Rory."

"Well, you know, we're telling family … about us. And you had Friday night dinner, to tell your folks what's new with you, thought maybe my name came up."

"Well, I already didn't want to go considering how Emily treated you last week, and I wasn't in a particularly sharing mood. why?"

"Nothing."

"Luke?"

"Are you dating me to piss off your mom?"

"Ummm I'm dating you cause you're great in bed."

"I'm serious."

_So am I._ That was the first thing she thought, not the first thing she said. "Luke, I know the movie is stirring all sorts of foreign emotions for you but… I really like us. I'm crazy about you, and before you say I'm just crazy, … if your little theory were true shouldn't I be sending my mother a wedding invitation to complete the stroke."

"So just like the movie, you're parents won't accept me."

"And just like the movie, I don't care. I want to be with you and when they find out they are just gonna have to deal." Lorelai hugged him on the couch and whispered in his ear, "It doesn't matter, Screw Paris."

"Hey, none of that now, "Rory scolded, "there are children with golden tickets present."

"It was just a hug mom!" and Lorelai reluctantly pulled away, and settled beside him once again, playing with his hand.

"Alright, we've got candy, now Luke, you have got to try at least one of each."

"Or," Lorelai suggested, "we may not let you go home!" hoping he could stay the whole night.

Then the trio entered Wonka Vision.

777777777777777 Willy Wonka77777777777777777

"What the hell is that?" Luke would ask over and over again. About the bright colors, abnormal inventions, and whimsical characters. Luke handled the sugar shock rather well. He was his usual grump self, with a mild stomach ache from what Lorelai practically force fed him. She claimed he'd build up a tolerance.

"Luke, no talking. Just enjoy the ride."

"Mom, it's his first time. He's allowed to ask questions."

Suddenly, Lorelai was holding in her laughter, her chest and shoulders convulsing with the effort.

"What?" Rory asked.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, Dirty."

Lorelai only nodded, still stifling the snickers, hoping not to disturb the flow of the movie.

Luke and Rory shook their heads simultaneously and wincing in unison proclaimed, "Aw Geez!"

That made Lorelai grin wider. Her daughter was taking after the diner man, by using his expression. She couldn't recall if Rory had ever done that with Chris. She was reminded of her observation at the ball, before the father daughter dance; Even though they were not blood relation, there was a coincidental resemblance.

Swallowing her ill humor for the more sentimental family thoughts. She leaned against Luke, taking his hand in hers again.

"What the hell are those?" his brow furrowed once again.

"Your competition," Rory grinned.

"Shut up!"Lorelai said shortly, trying to hush her daughter.

"What?" Luke was now curious, not knowing what was wrong.

"Mom has a thing for the Oompa Loompas"

"The what?" still not having any idea what Rory was talking about.

"Them?" the teen pointed to the little colorful people happily creaming and sugaring the cchocolate lake in the Wonka World. "She wants to marry one."

"Really?" he chuckled at his girlfriend's "strange passions".

"Hey, what if you had a little Orange and Green Oompa Loompa Baby?" Rory jabbed at her mother.

"Hey who wants more candy. Good I'll go get some." And Lorelai got up to go to the kitchen. _Rory must be doing it to get back at me for when I embarrassed her with Dean's first time over here_. Lorelai killed a little time filling another bowl. As she entered the living room, she had a certain déjà vu feeling. Rory was watching Willy Wonka with a boy. Only this time the boy was Lorelai's.

Gene Wilder was explaining the Oompa Loompas, and then little loompas were breaking into their first song.

"Hey Luke, who does that loompa look like. "

Luke leaned forward to see the loompa in question, "looks like? … I have no idea."

"Well I've always thought that he looked like Fred Astire, …"

Luke squinted, "oh yeah, a little bit."

"Thank you, … Mom thinks I'm crazy. It's not like I said it was him, … it's just a resemblance."

_Yeah, a resemblance_, Lorelai thought as she enjoyed the scene playing out in front of her.

"Well, don't worry, I'll back you up on this one."

Sensing her cue, "Back up on what?" Lorelai asked as she settled next to her boyfriend again. Enjoying the rest of the movie with the two most important people in her life.

7777777777777Alcatraz 7777777777777777777

"Oh My God! This is so the plot of Shawshank Redemption." Lorelai complained.

Rory defended Luke's pick from the floor in front of the couch, leaving her mom to stretch on the couch with Luke,… if they wanted. "Well, this one is based on a true events! And Shawshank was only a fiction short story. When was the Shawshank story published?"

"That Stephen King,… what a Hack!"

"Will you two be quiet?" Luke was playfully annoyed that both Gilmores were complaining through the boy movie, yet they still seemed to be on the edge of their seats.

"Come on Luke, Both have some of the same elements. New guy, who has bully issues…"

"I think Andy Dufresne had more serious bully issues," Rory chimed in.

"Anyway… he comes to prison dreaming of escape. Both have the lovable old guy, the animal keeper, the insightful black man teaching new guy the ropes. The realization that 'there is something inside that they just can't touch.'"

Rory was genuinely curious, asked Luke "What made you pick this one."

He hesitated a moment before revealing with a shrug, "My dad liked it".

With that detail the head of both Gilmores turned toward Luke, whose attention remained fixed on the screen. Both females panged with sympathy knowing how much Luke missed his dad.

Lorelai gently commented, "Wow, Spencer Tracy, Clint Eastwood, … Dad had good taste."

Luke felt the squeeze Lorelai gave his hand. He took in the small smile, offering one of his own. "Yeah, … well it runs in the family," and Luke _finally_ put his arm around Lorelai.

Lorelai contently adjusted, and put her head on his shoulder. Lorelai saw the grin Rory shot back at the pair, no doubt thinking the adults were cute together. Lorelai took Luke's hand, that was at her waist, in her own. "So when do they Escape?"

"I'm watching the same thing you are," Not wanting to reveal too much too soon.

7777777 Movie night Goodnight 777777777777

"This was … Fun,"Lorelai knew Luke was not used to using that word.

"Yeah, well, we got to get you comfortable around my kid…. and since we can't kiss outside."

"Well, we don't want Babbette's gnomes spilling the beans too soon, right?"

"Yeah, and that Peirpont has quite a mouth on him, and a pipe even."

"So, … now I have to leave."

"You don't have to," Lorelai smiled, playing with his trade mark flannel.

"Lorelai, …"

"Please, … spend the night." A few weeks ago she was freaking out because she had a boy in her room; a boy she was going to marry. Now, she only wanted _this boy_ in her room, But fate it seems was against the idea.

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I do," she smiled with her feminine wiles.

"Rory is here."

"So, I have my own room. You see Luke, you may not be used to the wonders of a house. There are these amazing things called walls; And these magic walls separate people into different spaces called rooms. The rooms keep people in certain areas of the house from knowing what is going in other certain areas of the house."

"Lorelai," he admonished.

"Luke, please."

"I have the Sunday breakfast crowd to worry about."

"You have your girlfriend to worry about. … Pwease?", she pouted.

"And Rory is still here," he felt the need to repeat.

"The afore mentioned magic walls will come in handy then."

"And I have to get back to Jess."

Knowing it was hopeless for tonight anyway, "One day soon, you're spending the night here. The entire night."

_I would enjoy that._ "We'll see. I'll see you in the morning."

Lorelai kissed him, enticing him to stay. "If you stayed, you could see me first thing in the morning."

"Very tempting," he growled, it was hard enough to have to leave her, and she wasn't making it any easier; But he managed to will himself out the door away from her effect and charm.

Lorelai began contemplating a list of unlikely places towns people would expect them to have sex. _Hmmmm the gazebo? Ugh, defiling history!and too exhibitionist_

Lorelai went into the kitchen to help Rory clean up.

Rory wasted no time in scolding her mother, "Don't think I didn't notice that little move young lady."

"What move?"

"The move that resulted with you practically in Luke's Lap"

"There was no move," trying not to sound guilty.

"You turning from the screen and scrunching up against him like that?"

Lorelai was caught and she knew it, but she did have genuine concern for the characters. "Well, that guy,…""

"Doc," Rory filled in the blank.

"Yeah, Doc was gonna to cut off his own hand! How could he do that to himself? How was he ever gonna paint again?"

"Mom, he was in prison, and that jerk of a warden took away his painting privileges."

"I know that, but why? He wasn't hurting anyone! Poor little mouse of a guy."

"No, that was Litmus," Referring to the prisoner who had the pet mouse.

"I know that! I just meant he was a small man,… GAH! I give up."

"So, you two gonna have a grown up date again, without a chaperon?"

"Someday, somewhere, somehow." Lorelai sighed.

"Well next time, maybe I could have a thing with the Franklin, …"

"Rory, you're sweet but I'm trying not to think about it."

"Is that why you asked him to spend the night?"

"SPY! And I said trying…"

"Okay, but he can, you know… if he wants too."

"He's still a little edgy about scarring you with our… stuff."

"Awwww, … and Gross."

"Hey, you said I could talk about this stuff with you."

"You really like him, … and not just for … you know."

"Yeah, I do."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N:  
-" Screw Paris."-Quote from the movie; no offense to the city or those who live there!  
-"I'm watching the same thing you are,"-another CLASSIC! My sis and I say this when one of us has seen something before, and we don't want to ruin it, but the in the dark sis keeps asking annoying Qs about the ending we only respond "I'm watching the same thing you are."  
-The "Pwease" was on purpose**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	13. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**My InBox has dropped dead of exhaustion… **

**BACK BY POPLUAR DEMAND! **

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Rating: haven't done this for a while... let's say PG-13 with an ish…**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**friendly disclaimer: Chapter 1  
-once again, I don't own(DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. WE just use the Gilmore Girls dolls during our slumber parties…. It's fun (shirtless Luke: with coffee pouring action, and the "Fry it and Buy it" Luke's Diner Play Set sold separately!) dialogue BORROWED from 2.07 - Like Mother, Like Daughter  
written by Joan Binder Weiss  
directed by Dennis Erdman  
Some Dialogue and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979 (It's more Fun THAT WAY!).**

**Luvz: What can I say, you are my pixie, and my life line how the HELL ARE WE GONNA MAKE IT TILL SEPT? one fic at a time, I mean day, I meant day… right lol loves ya my pixie pal…**

**HELLO, MY LITTLE CRACK WHORES! (And other shout outs):**  
**jeepgirl259 and ProFfeSseR: I do understand, but you both owe me heeheehee and ProFeSseR Keep your strength up for the Job!****  
****gidget89: I corrected the grammer miss gidget thank you I was really tired…****  
****fandomsareloveGG: why thank you!****  
****Winnifred Smith: uhhhhh … I love you too, as any author can love a fan you know… Ahem… uhhhh on with the CHAP!****  
****oywidapoodles:A great name, B thanks C here you GO!****  
****leopiper4ever-SV-GG: some of your fave parts are my fav parts too!****  
****krazykrazykt: Here's your hit my little crack whore!****  
****beautifulbutterfly: okay, let me clarify! Unpack your Adjectives.****  
****"Adjectives are words you use to really describe things,****  
****Handy words to carry around.****  
****Days are sunny or they're rainy****  
****Boys are dumb or else they're brainy****  
****Adjectives can show you which way." PS you know I dig your reviews really I do, they ROCK! PPS I'm so honored that I am your ONLY fav author! That means a lot! (it's not that I'm stalking you it's a matter of public record!)****  
****Labyrith: Alcatraz is a good movie too, Seriously, rent it! My sis and I got hooked on it one day, and Clint always makes me think of my Daddy, (he does like the dirty harry).****  
****The Daftest: awww shucks… thanks**

**OY, WITH THE INCESSENT A/Ns ALREADY:**  
**A/N:****YEAH I'm still in character! WOO HOO! Please if they do something "way out there" let me know, this one has slowly become my version of season 2, but we love what ASP and co. have done with it.  
A/N: unfortunately my movie choices had to be ones that were already released prior to nov 2002, when this story takes place, I'm accurate that way! It's why I had such trouble picking out their first date movie.  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long I was having continuity issues… my first chapters were so … DETAILED… and now I'm winging it… (how come other girls get planned dinners and I get wing it!)  
A/N:Also I was having withdrawl of my own, but am better now…**

**77777777777777777777777777777777  
Chapter 13:  
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

Movie night was for the most part a success It had opened up Luke a little more to both Gilmores. Rory enjoyed seeing her mother so happy with Luke and getting to know her fatherly escort better. Luke felt a little more at ease about being alone in a room with Rory and actually being able to carry on a conversation, as friends do. Lorelai felt as though everything was on track with her relationship, and pleased that comfort levels with the situation were in place so soon.

However, for all the attraction and passion of their one night together, ever since the Ball, it seemed things kept getting in the way of that aspect of the adults' relationship; Especially, the two teenage things. The two factors that could never be predicted and that each consenting adult was responsible for.

Well, Rory at least had a routine, a schedule for the most part, but Jess was the real variable. They never knew where or when he'd show up. Being Luke's responsibility, Jess made sleeping over at either place impossible. Luke could never spend the night at Lorelai's cause then Jess would be unsupervised and who knows what trouble he'd get in. Plus, Luke still wasn't comfortable telling Jess about him and Lorelai. Not to say he didn't try, but the words never could just come out. And Luke still was uncomfortable with the whole idea of sleeping over with Rory being there. _Holding a conversation was one thing, but going up stairs with her mother…. all night, was another._ Above the diner was out of the question because not only was the diner at the center of town, but the apartment was only one room. Not much room for adult privacy from Jess or Gossips.

The teens were not only to blame. Ever since the Dean mystery of the 'coming out ball' people had been watching the young couple, never realizing the real dirt was with the older couple and the rumor that Luke had participated in the ball festivities.

All variants considered, Luke and Lorelai's stolen moments were rare and far between, and they found the few chances fruitless and unbearably frustrating.

"Did you pick Love Story as a way for me to come clean about dating Luke?" Lorelai asked her daughter as they walked through town, and passed the stores whose inventory they knew better than Kirk, despite the fact he worked at half of them.

"Hey you picked it! Maybe on some subconscious level you are sending a message to yourself."

"Don't tell my parents about us or Luke will die of Leukemia?" Lorelai mockingly pondered.

"Hey, Luke … Leukemia… weird."

"So uhhh, Rory?"

"Yeah"

"You really are okay with it if … " she lowered her voice, "if Luke spent the night?"

"Hasn't he already?"

"Well, not the whole night, I mean, … I know you like 'us' together, I just… didn't know if… you'd be okay with, well, seeing him there in the morning… "

_Luke making breakfast at home, … cool! _"Mom? I'm fine with it, "

"Really, really?"

"Yes, I was already used to the idea with… well with Max," The players may have changed but the sentiment was still the same. "But, you should feel comfortable bringing your man over."

"Well, thank you," stinging a little over the mention of Max, but happy that Rory segued past it quickly "but you know we are gonna be … doing more than sleeping.."

"The less I know the better…"

"Okay?"

"However from the looks of things…. Luke is still not comfortable with the situation. How are you gonna convince him?"

"I have my ways," thinking of her new purchases from Victoria's Secret.

"You really like him", Rory teased.

"Well that's obvious and has been well established."

"Mom? Can I tell Lane? I need someone to talk about this with… or I'm gonna bust."

Lorelai nodded, "Sure, actually I already told Sookie"

_That's news! _"You did?"

"Well, she sort of figured it out…."

"When?"

"After our first date."

"Awwwwww"

"What?"

"I just like the sound of it , your first date, and you had to tell your best friend about it…. Wait? Fiasco and all?"

"Yeah, Well I needed the moral support."

"But what if she tells Jackson? Then your little charade is over!"

"Ooo Ooo, Charade, we should totally make Luke watch Charade."

"Mom I'm only trying to protect your little secret."

"We discussed all that and she has promised to be good. And Lane better make the same promise or we will put her on CD probation…"

"I will have her swear on Neiko" to put her mother's fears at ease.

"Thanks Hon…"

"Why do we bother shopping around here? We know they won't have what we want.."

"Don't tell Taylor that. Now just window shop with the illusion of the intent to buy…"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke really didn't know how to approach this situation. He never really sat Jess down to have a talk before. It was usually a few gruff syllables to acknowledge the other's presence, or a nod that some dinner would be in order. They didn't talk, not when Jess first arrived, not about how school was, not about … anything really. Fair was Fair. She told Rory right away, he should tell Jess … as soon as he could get the words out. Luke had to take this seriously, this was important to Lorelai and it important to start having some semblance of a relationship with his sister's kid. So Luke was gonna give it a go.

"Jess,"

"Yeah"

"Sit down here, I wanna talk to you a minute." Luke pulled out a chair of his own to sit at the kitchen table.

Jess was as droll as ever. "I'd love to Uncle Luke, but I promised to help raise the new school house, so …"

"Just sit down."

With a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes Jess reluctantly sat down, "Yeah. What?"

Luke took a deep breath, and tried to start a sentience, but thought better on it. He just couldn't find the wording, the way to approach this subject with his nephew. "uhhhhh, I … ummm how's school?"

"Fine,"

"They treating you okay, none of that new kid stigma…"

"Well I've got the bad ass stigma so I'm all good."

Luke was dumbfounded. If he had swore in from of his father at Jess' age, William Danes would have had no trouble popping Luke one, and telling him he should know better. Luke knew that wouldn't get him anywhere here. Jess' skull was too thick, "Well okay, that's … good, I suppose."

Jess offered a "peachy" in his usual dry tone, obviously already bored with the conversation.

Luke knew he had to do this, for Lorelai, but would Jess really keep the secret? Would he even care? Would this be a springboard for them to actually have an uncle/nephew relationship?

"Is this gonna take long?" Jess finally animated at being held hostage.

_Probably not, _"Well it's just… I have some news."

"Did Liz get knocked up, or something?" still bored and callous.

"What?"

"You know is the stork coming to visit?" in his best sarcastic tone.

"What, no?" Appalled that he brought up the subject and even more so that he didn't seem to care.

"Well okay, then, I'm going out."

"Jess, no I'm not done here."

"Unless Lizzy is dead, or I'm getting a sibling, or you tell me I can leave this town, then I don't need to know."

"Jess, come on…"

Jess grabbed his jacket and was out the door, "I'm out."

Luke sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. He had to think about this, A way, a time, a place to get through to Jess; On the subject of him and Lorelai, but also in general.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

_Batteries are evil, batteries Suck, we should find an alternate way to power cars, lights, and radios, … and things. Wait, wasn't Darrel Hannah_ _going on and on about vegetable oil? Grassoline? Now that's just silly, thanks for playing Darrel. _

The Mocha Mobile was sick and Luke was the perfect doctor. Apparently he's been repairing cars since he was 14, _learn something new every day_. Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the front porch, while Luke was half way into Lorelai's Jeep, investigating what Lorelai did to make the battery "mad", her words not his.

Lorelai and Rory were having a heart to heart on what the Chilton Guidance counselor had pulled Rory into a meeting for. "So what does she expect you to do?"

"She said mix it up."

"Mix it up, what does that mean? Buy a blender? Make pudding?"

"I guess that means going up to strange kids at school and say, 'Hey, mind if I awkwardly butt in where I don't belong and don't want to be?'"

"The whole thing's ridiculous. Chilton is a cult."

Becoming a little self-conscious. "I don't know. Maybe there is something wrong with me."

"Oh, don't say that."

"Maybe I am a loner. I mean, you were mocking my backpack today. I might just be one step away from carrying a mysterious duffel bag."

"Oh no, no you don't. Don't you go doubting who you are or how you should be. How dare that woman do this to you! "

"It wasn't just her. The whole meeting was Charleston's suggestion."

"Well, good. It's time I called on old Schnickelfritz Charleston to tell him to stop messing with my kid's mind."

"Mom."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't like this. Schools like Chilton try to stamp out every vestige of individuality and I'm not gonna let that happen. "

"Mom?"

"I'm going down there, No arguments!" and Lorelai turned her attention toward Luke who was finishing up with the Jeep.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go and say goodbye to Andrew, before turning myself into a social butterfly, while you … stare at Luke's butt."

"It has a nice shape to it!" Lorelai whispered, with a giggle.

"I so don't want to hear this!" and Rory retreated to the center of town to bid the beloved bookstore goodbye, while trying to figure a way to mingle without changing too much! _I'm sure the adults need the alone time._

Lorelai got up to approach Luke. "How's the patient?"

"Okay, It's all fixed. I found a loose terminal. I reconnected the battery and jumped it, so it's set to go."

"Thank you, … you want some … tea or something?" she offered a little shy.

"Or something." Taking note that Rory had gone into town, and followed Lorelai into the house.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was the first chance Luke and Lorelai had to be truly alone since the night of the ball. Their first and only night._ No Phone Calls I'm not even answering the Door! _As soon as the front door snapped closed Lorelai's arms were around Luke' waist. "I've missed you."

"You see me everyday," he teased.

"Not like this I don't," and she kissed him, sliding a hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"You mentioned something about tea?"

"Yeah, Tee." as her right hand now played with the hem of his shirt, her left hand pulled on his belt loops to lead him. _I think we know this move…_ and they made their way to the stairs. Luke lost his ballcap with his flannel on the landing. His T-Shirt was not far behind, as his hands slipped beneath her shirt. He was about ready to just carry her up the stairs …

"Lorelai" the sudden rasp of Babette's voice came from the kitchen.

The almost happy couple froze where they stood._ Of course, if someone just invites themselves in, _"Don't move," Lorelai whispered.

"Lorelai? Doll you here?"

_I've got to start locking that door_. Lorelai handed Luke the wad that was his clothes, "Just stay here, and I'll keep her in the kitchen."

Too Late. As Lorelai's foot touched that first step, Babbette had already found her way into the living room to see Lorelai standing with a shirtless Luke. "Do you have … a flash … light?" Babette's voice faded.

"Oh, … hey Babbette!" Lorelai smiled broadly with lips that she hoped weren't too swelled from the interrupted affection. Her tone went into a lying high pitch that seemed to say "this so is not what it looks like".

Almost ignoring Lorelai, Babbette first grinned at Luke, "Hey Gorgeous," then looked back between Lorelai and Luke. It was a disaster… Babbette, one of the biggest gossips in town, second only to Patty, wandering the house, and Luke caught in the living room with his shirt off. "Sorry to interrupt," her scratchy voice adding volumes of innuendo.

Luke couldn't help but stutter, dumbfounded by the predicament, "Oh Ummm I just …well"

"There's a stain on his shirt?" Lorelai blurted out.

Babbette raised an eyebrow, "wha?"

Luke stumbled, obviously embarrassed. "Ummm yeah big stain … I … got the stain out … of my shirt … " holding up the wadded clothes in his hands, he cleared his throat, hoping this story had wings, _and that she doesn't see this is dry. _

"He was working on my car , … and you know… grease and oil and … stuff.."

"Sure, sugar … " Babbette now grinning at Lorelai.

"Ummmmmm Babbette you needed a flashlight," Lorelai tried changing the subject and drawing attention away from Luke.

Suddenly recalling why she came over in the first place, Babbette started looking for the flashlight herself. "Oh yeah, it's the darnest thing! Apricot's gone under the porch again and Morey's trying to get her out."

Lorelai opened the closet, and retrieved the item. "Umm here's the flashlight, Babbette" as she tried to shoo Babbette back outside. Luke put his t shirt back on, and kept the "stained" flannel wadded in his hands. He went to the foyer, still in ear shot of the girl talk.

Babbette exclaimed "OH MY GOD, Lorelai! Did you see those arms.. their like Tree Trunks."

"Uhhhhh yeah he does have nice arms doesn't he…."

"I tell ya, if Morey wasn't the love of my life, and I was 20 years younger he wouldn't have a prayer.."

"Ummmmm," trying to block that disturbing image from her mind, " Oh … Well sure, …"

Babbette wanted to dish in hushed tones." Lorelai, when did this happen?"

"What? Nothing's happened," she lied.

"I walk in here and you got Luke saddled up and ready to go"

_Hardly_, "Babbette you saw him working on my car, he just got his shirt dirty and he was washing it out …"

Babbette was obviously disappointed thinking she had stumbled on the scoop of the century. "Oh, alright," but still she was tempted to tell Patty anyway, "but you enjoy the view while you can… ya hear."

"Will do. Bye bye, now." Lorelai shut the back kitchen door and met Luke in the hall.

"You have to start locking those doors."

"It's fine, I think we're good," wanting to take him in her arms again.

"Till she calls Patty." He growled.

"Geez, then the whole town will be banging on the door," Lorelai sighed.

"I guess, I should go." He played with his wadded up flannel, not sure what to say, "Lorelai …"

"You're right, … " trying not to sound hurt, and disappointed, " if we are keeping it on the down low, we can't draw attention to ourselves."

"Except when we fight in public for the town's benefit." he argued.

"Luke ..."

"It's like we aren't even dating ..."

"But that's the point." She shot back.

"Well, I want to see you, we haven't had our second date and our paths don't seem to cross lately. You've got Business school …"

"Well, you have the diner, …" Lorelai shrugged.

" … you have the Inn, … "

"… And there's Jess, …" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"And Rory."

Both sighed at the frustration of their situation. Luke put his hat on again when Lorelai spoke again. "I promise, we will tell everyone soon. I just want to enjoy this for a while."

"There is nothing to enjoy? I can't see you alone, I can't pick you up here cause Babbette will see, you can't come into the diner. It's like mission impossible."

"Well, don't you want to avoid the town gossips hitting you up for information? Or whole rumor mill with the cancelled wedding and you and me …?"

"Is that what you are afraid of? That they will think I'm the reason you called off the wedding?"

"I don't know,"

"Look, fine, whatever you want …"

"Luke!"

but he left.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

_She hasn't told her parents, I'm not the kinda guy she usually goes for. Maybe she's … I don't' know embarrassed? I don't know… _

He thought that now they were together things would be easier. He was finally with the woman he loved, but for some stupid reason they had to pretend not to be together. They had only one date, which had been a bit of a fiasco, and only one night together. It's not that sex was all their relationship was based on, after all they have had years of friendship, they knew each other very well, but now that sex was a factor, both wanted to make up for wasted time.

Luke would think back to the night of the ball, praying they'd find a way to be alone together again. The little details becoming more apparent now, sticking out better than when they had originally happened, for some reason. How in one graceful motion she had removed his tails coat and tux shirt. The way she smiled as she undid his belt and pants. How he wiped that smug smile right off her face, … twice in one night.

Here they were, over a week later, _It feels like longer_, fighting over the very thing they both wanted. Before the ball, it had been maybe … 4 months since the diner man had, … shall we say, "relations" with a woman. Rachel and him, cramped on his sad single bed._ Oh how things had changed. _Before that it was even longer, ... like years, … probably with Rachel again. If anyone should be a sex fiend in this relationship it was Luke. Lorelai at least was engaged recently, _only a few weeks ago_, though Luke always hated to think of Lorelai with anyone else. Still, it wasn't like Lorelai was having regrets about calling off the wedding, or choosing to be with Luke so suddenly. She was just more verbal about her current frustration than Luke was. There was no doubt that she wanted to be with him, which is why she tried so hard for them to find a moment alone. And there was no doubt that he wanted to be with her, she was his dream girl, even more now that he knew what he had been missing all these years.

Luke entered the diner and did what he always did, threw himself into his work to keep from thinking about his troubles and her.

7777777777

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My GOD!"

Rory couldn't help but laugh at her friend, "I know."

"But we've been waiting for this to happen … and now it's finally happened? And I'm … I'm stunned, I'm shocked, I am so excited! I just can't believe it!"

"I know."

"So the rumors of him going to your coming out were true?"

"Yes, and you should have seen him. Clean shaven, in a tux, waltzing."

"Luke? Waltzing?" Lane playfully hit her best friend, "Why the hell didn't you take pictures?"

"OW, " rubbing her bruised arm, Rory countered, "It was part of the agreement."

"But wow, they just…" Lane lowered her voice incase Mrs. Kim would over hear her little girl talking about sex. "you know ..."

"I guess they just couldn't stand being apart any more. … Mom said it was because they had been spending more time together, you know hanging out, shopping, and what not to prep for the ball. And maybe she saw what a great guy he was and is … and before we left, I think Luke was going to kiss her in the kitchen, …"

"Wow, Oh My God! Wait, Max?"

"I know."

"How is this .. I mean,… did they…? How will they… is Luke the other guy?"

"There is no other guy, this just sorta … happened… those other guy stories were started by Patty and Babbette…"

"Wow but this is huge!"

"So huge we can't tell anyone."

"OH My God, I'm just so happy for them!"

"Me too!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai returned home from her meeting with Headmaster Charleston to straighten out any kind of trouble Rory was in. As it turned out, Lorelai was in trouble herself; With no hope of comfort from her boyfriend who was mad at her at the moment, too. What do you do when you fight with your fella? Get lost in work. Lorelai sat at the kitchen table going through payroll and Bridezilla Wedding details when Rory came home. "Hey. "

Lorelai answered " Hey." distracted, with her glasses at the end of her nose.

"Hey," more pointedly.

"Yeah, look Fat Albert. Get me a soda, will you?"

"Mom, what are you doing here? You were supposed to meet me in my Latin class after meeting with Headmaster Charleston. "

"Oh my God. I was. I totally forgot. Ugh, I'm so sorry."

"Mom, come on, what happened. Did you talk to him?"

"Who? … Luke?"

_uhhh no, but more on that later! _knowing snippets of their fight. "Head master Charleston."

"Oh right, … I did. I told him that he was completely out of line with this treatment of you, that you are not a loner freak, you have plenty of friends, and you don't own a long black leather Matrix coat, and they should fall down on their kneesocks everyday that you deign to show up at that loser school."

Happy her mother stuck it to schnickelfritz, wanting to know what happened she asked, "And?"

"And then he yelled at me, " Lorelai winced.

"He what?"

"He pulled out a file and told me I was a bad Chilton mom."

"He did not."

"And that I don't participate in school activities."

"Well, you work. "

" And I don't make posters. "

"You have no artistic capabilities."

"And I don't chaperone school dances. "

"Does he know that you got pregnant at sixteen? "

"Basically I'm not doing my part to help further your educational future."

"So we both got busted. "

" Yes. "

"Great." Rory offered dryly.

"Now I have to pick a group or a cause or sponsor a club or something. "

"This sucks. "

"But hey, I've been thinking. I mean, the whole reason we did this Chilton thing is for you to get into Harvard, right? "

"Right."

"And these fanatics that run your school, they're the ones that write the letters to the fancy colleges saying things like, 'Hey she's keen, look at her' or 'Have you seen the L tattooed on her forehead, 'cause it sure is a big one.'"

"So you're saying we should just go along with this?"

"Yeah, go along with it. Talk to some kids, I'll hang out with their moms, and we'll get into Harvard, take over the world, then buy Chilton and turn it into a rave club. What do you say, deal?"

"Deal."

"Oh, look, the Chilton Cheer Society wear matching hats. Eh? " with no reaction from her daughter… "Go Harvard." Ws dry.

"Love the enthusiasm"

"Well I've had a bad day,….."

From Lorelai's earlier Freudian slip, Rory deduced, "Still no word from Luke?"

"Well, the whole coffee will kill you seems intact, but I'm not sure how receptive he is at the moment with the whole second date topic."

"So, … Babbette huh?"

"Yup, it's like the fates are just screwing with us"

"As opposed to letting you… you know…"

"HA HA…. Don't you have homework or something?"

_Wow, not having sex makes her crabby. _

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory walked into Luke's and sat at the counter. "hey Luke."

In a low voice he asked "you're talking to me?"

"Hey, whatever is going on is between you and Mom. We, kind sir, are still friends. so on that note, Coffee, please?"

"You're not gonna smuggle it out for her are you?"

"No, she understands that if she wants it she should come and get it," realizing what she said after the fact. "Ummm sorry, but hey I'm selfish enough to enjoy the coffee and the company of my favorite diner owner …" _and well, father figure_, but Rory didn't want to freak Luke out by saying that out loud.

Hiding the smile that comment brought him, Luke put a mug In front of her. "I'm watching you."

"You always have." And Rory took a sip, and enjoyed Luke's struggle with the smile that so wanted to appear. Rory kept her voice low, "you know she misses you. She's got a lot on her plate at the moment, … work stuff, a Bridezilla wedding, and she got shanghaied into some Chilton stuff which is totally my fault …"

Luke sorted his receipts as Rory tried to help. "I'm not saying you need to call her… but … you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

"This is a diner I don't want flies in here."

"You know what I mean…"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Stupid Chilton, with its stupid clubs, and stupid fundraisers. _The plus side was she was probably the youngest in the Booster Club, well except for Aubrey. The bad news was in a span of five minutes she had singled handedly offered to organize an entire function, in less than a week._ I haven't even gotten my matching sweatshirt yet! And the wedding is still on and… _Time she didn't have to spare, time away from her fella. Time they could be making up.

The good news was this little fight quieted any speculations that Babbette and Patty had come up with from the "Luke has no shirt in Lorelai's living room" problem. Plus, she was able to sucker the high and mighty Emily Gilmore into sharing the humiliation of becoming a model for this stupid fundraiser as a trade for no Friday night dinner. _You said you wanted me to be involved. Well, I'm involved, now don't you want to do your part to ensure Rory's future?_ Priceless.

_For Harvard, it's all for Harvard. _

Despite their fight, and under Rory's insistence, she had to make "the call".

"Luke's"

"Luke, I need you."

He nearly dropped the plates he was carrying to the counter. Luke knew it was Lorelai's voice, but he couldn't believe she'd be so bold to proposition him over the phone. "Excuse me?"

"This guy is here and he can't figure out how to put the ramp together," she was sounding more and more frazzled.

_Guy? _"the Ramp?" _for what?_

"Geez, Luke, the stupid Fashion Show Ramp, the one Chilton suckered me into."

_That's what Rory was talking about_. "It's not wise to yell at your help."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just … .Please, please, please can you come down here and fix this … thing… I'll make it worth you're while."

"Promises, Promises"

Her tone hushed, suggesting she was in a crowded place where they couldn't really get into great detail. "Luke please, let's not get into that now. I need you to come and make everything better."

She was obviously at her wits end with this "ramp guy", and countless other details no doubt. When she was in need, she would turn to Luke, and he was happy to be there for her.

"Give me 10 minutes."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai's new favorite past time was to pester the man attempting to fix the runway till Luke arrived. _If he arrived, but he said he would come._

"Hey, how's it coming?" she stingingly sweet to the man in coveralls.

"Working on it. "

"This cannot tilt." As if he didn't understand the objective.

"I know this."

"Women in heels will be walking on it. Make it not tilt."

Sookie bustled out of the kitchen exasperated with her choice of vegetation. "The lettuce is dry."

"What does that mean? "

" How attached are you to salad?"

"It's free to see anyone it wants."

"I don't want to make a salad with dry lettuce."

" What's the alternative?"

"I can make soup."

" Fine."

"Okay, great. " Sookie's usual enthusiasm returned.

Before Lorelai walked away, "Ah, Sookie?"

"Yeah?" torn out of her daydreaming over which soup she would prepare.

"Did we pay for the lettuce already? "

"Yes, we did." Thinking she may be stuck with a dry salad again.

"See if you can put it in the soup. "

"Gotcha."

"Okay."

Luke walked in carrying his toolbox and it took everything Lorelai had not to hug him. She missed him. Since Babbette walked in on them it had only been the old gruff banter with coffee at the diner. They never really finished their discussion about how logistically they could have alone time … together. It was clear they were still together, well it was to Lorelai, she'd have to check with him on that later. _We are still a couple right? I mean he did come?_ But now she had other logistics on focus on.

Lorelai couldn't help it, she had to touch him, so she grabbed his jacket as if she was going to lead him to his project for the day. "Ah, thank God! and you brought Bert."

She was talking to him like not fight had happened, a tone Luke returned, "Right here."

Lorelai felt better by stating, "My men," to clue him in this could still work between them, "follow me."

"By the way, you do tell people that you're the one that named my toolbox, right?"

"Toolbox, dirty." In her usual teasing tone, but with a wink only Luke could see.

"Aw, geez."

Lorelai pulled Luke toward the man "attempting " to fixing the runway. "Okay, um, move."

"What?" the not so handy man was confused.

"I want Luke to look at it."

"Hey, I put this thing together," the not so handy man was of course insulted that he wasn't given the chance to finish.

"Yes, and I loved your work in Pisa, now get out of the way, please." And through Lorelai's natural insistence the man gave up the fight.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" Luke was happy to return to the familiar light sarcastic teasing of each other.

"Uh ha! The problem is. . ." seeing the grin on his face her eyes narrowed, "That's not funny. "

"I like it when you're stressed, " thinking of what her frazzled ball state of mind brought about. _Maybe… we could… no focus on what she needs now man._ Luke examined his project for the show. "Oh man, he put this thing up all wrong."

"Can you fix it?"

"I don't know, I'll see."

"You can fix it." _Simply will it to happen with me Luke._

"You can say it all you want, it doesn't make it true."

"You can fix it. "

"Not with you hovering, I can't."

"Okay, I'm leaving. You can fix it." Lorelai walked away admiring her beautiful beau as he set to work,_ in tight jeans_, and was a bit surprised when she nearly walked into "Oh, Ava, hi."

"God, the place looks wonderful."

Always ready for a compliment, "Thank you. Let me show you to the room where we're all getting ready."

"All right."

"Fix it yet? "Lorelai teased her man, happy to be in the same room with him again, the banter making it feel like old times. _Like verbal foreplay._

"The moron used the wrong supports."

"Please, tell me you can fix it."

"If I told you I couldn't fix it, would you accept that? "

"No."

"I can fix it." He had missed how they sparred.

"Thank you." Turning her attention back to Ava, "So we're right back here…" Lorelai was a little put off when Ava stopped to stare at Luke, "Uh, Ava, the room's right back here."_ Let's get a move on missy!_

"Him." Ava pointed.

"Who?" _please say you mean "Pisa boy". _

"There, man with tools, who is that?"

"Oh, that's … Luke," Lorelai reluctantly answered.

"Luke, I like Luke." Her tone not hiding the dirty thoughts she was having.

_Oh no you don't! _"What?" still trying to hold on to polite.

"Oh, he's adorable. And he looks strong, is he strong?"

_OH GOD!_"Oh, … I don't know…. I don't think he's gonna be in a sideshow anytime soon, but … he can get the lid off a pickle jar."

"Is he single? "

_Oh man, How to answer…tricky… _if she acted indifferent who knows what this Ava would do with that information, and try to do it with Luke. Lorelai could say that Luke was her boyfriend, or "hey back off Bitch, that's my man you're drooling over!" or "I'll be the only one canoodling with him thank you very much!"; but if she did it may somehow get back to the rest of the town ,… or worse Emily. So Lorelai reluctantly stuttered out, "Well, … uh yeah, … he is … single."

"What kind of women does he like?" Ava persisted.

"Oh, I don't know, … ones with … heads." _Ones who like Coffee, ones with a keen wit and intellect, ones who are gonna kick you ass if you don't stop gawking at him!_ "You know, I don't really know what Luke's taste in women is," with feigning disinterest.

Emily walked into the dining room, "Lorelai."

_Great!_ "Oh, um, Ava, why don't you go on in the back,"_ Away from my man,_ " go to the right, you'll find the dressing room, I'll be there in a sec." Ava went into the dressing room still staring after Luke, Lorelai had to greet her mother. "Hi Mom."

"The place isn't nearly done yet."

_Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new world record!_ "Ugh. Mom, why don't you just go on in the back and get ready."

"Did you see the clothes? What am I wearing?"

"I don't know. I just had them hang them up in the room"

"God, I hope they're not tasteless or zebra striped or spandex."

" Well, one good way to find out is to go on back and take a peak."

"You have to get ready too."

"I'll be there in a sec."_ Unlike the other's I'm running this entire show!_

"If I'm doing this, you're doing this. I mean it."

Emily walked into the designated dressing room, Lorelai walked over to Luke to check on his progress.

"Oh! You fixed it!"_ Oh God, I wish I could kiss you, right now._

"Yup, for the time being, but I'm gonna stick around for awhile just to make sure nothing happens." _And to be with you._

"Oh. Okay," _that means Ava will gawk at you again. Damn it!_

"What?"

"What?" Lorelai was pulled out of her green eyed thoughts.

Luke desperately wanted to take her to a secluded corner, she was warm and friendly before, and now she was giving him the cold shoulder. "You don't want me to stick around?"_This is the most time in the same room we've had in three days!_

"I didn't say that."_ Of course I want you to stick around._

"Is there a reason I shouldn't stick around?"

"Are you listening? It's fine." It came out a little more curt than she had intended.

"Because I'm just doing this for you. I mean, if this thing goes and someone breaks their neck… "

"Luke, stick around." And Lorelai walked away needing to get ready herself.

"All right, if you insist." Just when he thought they were on the road to making up … _Geez What's with all the mixed signals?_

_No, we haven't had a second date yet… he can't be stolen from me already…especially by some freakishly tall Chilton mom…._ As she headed toward the dressing room, Lorelai noticed the utter scrutiny Emily had on her face as she was waiting in the dressing room door way. She had been watching the exchange between Luke and Lorelai, as if she was taking notes.

777777777777777777777777777

Once the show and dinner had concluded Lorelai, Emily, and 2 other Booster women were sitting at a table and chatting about the success of the evening. Lorelai naturally enjoyed the attention her hard work got her. _Nothing like a nice ego rub, it's good for the skin. _Would she do this again? Maybe with more notice, one week was just too short, but she wanted to start building up a fat good Chilton mom file for Rory. Lorelai also was surprised at how much fun she was having, considering she was with her mother. Then, as is Emily's way, she had to go and ruin the nice moment they were sharing.

"What are you looking so ha-ha about?" Lorelai teased her mother, foolishly thinking the fun quipping could continue.

"I'm not looking ha-ha."

"Yes you are."

"All right. Whatever you say."

"Come on Mom, fess up. "

"Big success tonight."

"Seemed to be." _Earning points in that Chilton folder for Harvard!_

"The ladies were thrilled. They adore you."

"Yes, well, that's because I'm adorable."

"Funny isn't it? "

"What's funny? "

"How nicely you seem to be fitting into the world that you ran away from. Well, goodnight Lorelai. Congratulations."

Lorelai didn't know what stung more, the fact that she fit in to the vapid world she ran from, or the fact that she finally earned a back handed compliment from Emily. _It should have been you up there, nothing is turning out the way it was supposed too._ Lorelai began to wonder, is this the type of stuff she would have been doing if she had married Chris. Or even accepted a nuance of her parent's world. Lorelai got praise from her mother, and after last week's comments, she needed Luke. He would make her feel better. She remembered seeing him taking apart the ramp. As she searched around the room for him, she saw Luke … talking to Ava.

Lorelai's face fell, Luke, _My Luke_, was talking to Ava. Ava was clearly hitting on My Luke, and he didn't seem as squirmy and nervous as he was with Kitty at the Ball. She then recalled when she was waiting in the wings to go on as the mother daughter pair WITH Emily, how Ava had played it up on the ramp no doubt to catch Luke's eye. She remembered thinking in that moment if only the ramp gave way then. But it didn't, Luke was a wonderful crafts man. However, Lorelai recalled hearing Luke whistle when she was on the ramp with her mother, which made her feel good. _God, what could they possibly have to talk about that would talk this long? _Lorelai had to do something… but what? What could she do while people were cleaning up and chit chatting their goodbyes? Then Lorelai suddenly remembered an important tid bit of information, about Rory's schedule that could be used to her advantage, and smiled at her brilliant idea. _That will show Ava._

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Oh my God!" Rory couldn't stop the grin or the jokes from popping in her head.

Lorelai pleaded, "Be nice."

"You look like Nancy Reagan."

Lorelai was truly wounded, "Oh, now how is that nice?"

"I don't believe this. You look so completely different. Elegant, understated."

"Yes, well I was wearing underwear with propellers on them if that makes you feel any better. I'm going to bed. "

"I'll send the Secret Service up."

Lorelai turned on the landing of the stairs, thinking of her brilliant master plan, "Oh, uh, by the way, I would put on your good pajamas, you know, the cute ones with the cakes on them. And brush your hair and put on a little lip gloss.

"Why?"

"You're being kidnapped tonight." And Lorelai deviously ran up the stairs to her room.

"Excuse me?"

After an Explanation and some convincing Rory decided to try this

"I can't believe that you are going to let a group of strange girls come traipsing in here and take away your only child, your precious baby girl, and off to God knows where in the middle of the night."

"If it's someplace with doughnuts, bring me one, okay?"

"Fine."

Lorelai started to think of ways to destroy the Polaroids evidence of her Nancy Reagan look but Rory grabbed them. "Uhh! Hey! "

"Christmas Cards." _For letting strangers kidnap me. _

"More like your grandmother every day! "

777777777777777777

"Mom, my kidnappers are here" Rory called from down stairs.

"Okay, have fun. "She offered half asleep … or was she? Lorelai listened intently as the kidnappers drove her daughter to her early breakfast. She reached for the phone knowing only one man would be up at this hour.

An annoyed gruff voice answered "this had better be good!"

"Rory's been kidnapped." She said playfully.

"WHAT?" Luke automatically went into protective mode, "Did you call the police?"

"No, no, not really kidnapped."

"Geez, don't joke about things like that," Forcing himself to relax again as he signaled the okay to his bread guy who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Rory's gone out to breakfast with some sorority group from Chilton…"

"They have sororities in high school?"

"Focus, the point is I'm at home … ALL alone, with nothing to do…"she feigned boredom with a sigh.

"You called me at 4:30 in the morning?" _She hates mornings._

"That I did."

"I have to open in a few hours,"

"Or you could come over and make your girlfriend very, very happy."

Luke considered it. They hadn't been really alone together since the ball. She gave him a cold shoulder and mixed signals at the fashion show, and here she was very warm and inviting. He had responsibilities, he had a diner to run, Jess to keep out of trouble, but he had to make his girlfriend happy, right? and Jess was snoring away, out like a light.

"I'll show you what I bought at Victoria's secret just for you." Lorelai enticed.

_Oh hell! _"Give me 15 minutes,"

"15?"

"I have my bread guy here," and he hung up.

7777777777777777777777777777

20 minutes later Lorelai opened the back door and engulfed Luke with her arms and kisses. He had walked over so there would be no evidence of his being there, not matter how long he stayed.

"Hey, " he smiled at her warm reception.

"Hey"

"Good party yesterday."

"Yeah, not bad." She shrugged, and quickly threw his hat over her shoulder, and pulled him toward her. "I love it when we kiss and make up."

"I liked the new look." Luke teased, "It was very high-class substitute teacher. "

The devious smile was back on her face, "speaking of new looks."

"Where are you going?"

"Well the Chilton fashion show maybe over, but yours is just beginning."

"What?"

"I told you I bought stuff … just for you."

"Lorelai,"

"Luke, we have all the time in the world," and she disappeared up stairs.

"Famous last words." As he said down on the couch.

777777777777

"Okay you can come up now."

Luke climbed the stairs still unable to believe she went to all this trouble for him. _Buying lingerie? _Then he remembered. _…Just for you…_

Luke entered the bed room and she was on the bed waiting for him. Once again, his breath caught in his throat.

"I don't know why you bothered, it's not like it's gonna last long," referring to the miniscule blue fabric.

"It better last long…" wondering how she was ever gonna thank Francie for this opportunity.

Luke ran his hands over the vibrant blue material, "you didn't have to do this, you know."

"Yes I did, you're worth It." and she slid her arms around his neck, and drew him in for what they both longed for. "You're wearing too many clothes..." she smiled.

"Is it safe? No Babbette? No Patty? "

"Luke, you have my full undivided attention." Pulling off his t-shirt, pulling Luke on top of her, Lorelai felt like she could finally relax again. Kissing Luke was her reward for working so hard to be a good Chilton mom. This was her reward for pulling of two major events in the same weekend, at the same Inn. This was her reward... Luke.

But, as if on cue, phone rang. Luke and Lorelai froze, both shooting the phone a dirty look. Not good dirty, like bad dirty.

"Don't answer it," Luke pleaded, kissing her neck to keep her attention.

"Luke,"

"No, no good has come from answering that phone."

"I think Mr. Graham Bell would think differently," Luke kissed her again, and Lorelai pleaded, "It might be the kidnappers, wanting a doughnut ransom, … or Rory needing a ride, … I have to."

He let out a small grunt of frustration as he rolled off her. He sunk into the bed wondering why something always had to happen.

"Hello, Yes this is she , … What? I'm sorry could you speak up…… What? Rory? …. What about Rory?… ummm okay, I'm on my way." And she hung up. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" now forgetting his disappointment, now only concerned for Rory.

"Stupid static, Something about Rory at Chilton… I … I have to go."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know" she grabbed a pair of sweat pants, and pulled them on quickly.

"Do you want me to come to?"

There he was again, her hero, the concerned father figure. "No you have the diner," she pulled a red shirt over her head. "and I don't know it didn't sound like a big deal,… I hope."

"I thought you said she was going to a breakfast thing…"

"Yeah me too, I'll fill you in later."

"You better."

Lorelai quickly kissed him goodbye. "Stay right here, I'll be back in a half hour, go back to sleep." And she was out of the room and down the stairs.

Luke called after her down the stairs. "Ask Rory whose butt I have to kick, okay?"

"Okay!" she replied.

And Luke debated if he should just go home, … or sleep here as she invited.

_Less explaining if I just go home, Wait a minute … _

_I had a hat… _

**777777777777**

**A/N: I always wondered why in this eppy they didn't have Luke fix her car, he's more reliable than Kirk, more knowledgeable than Kirk, and he would have done it for free you know… cause he so loves her and he'd want "his" girls safe on the road …**

**77777777777777777777777777777**

**"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	14. I LOVE THE SMELL OF SEXUAL FRUSTRATION I...

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Rating: haven't done this for a while... let's say PG-13 with an ish… **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**friendly disclaimer: Chapter 1  
-once again, I don't own(DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. WE just use the Gilmore Girls dolls during our slumber parties…. It's fun (shirtless Luke: with coffee pouring action, and the "Fry it and Buy it" Luke's Diner Play Set sold separately!) dialogue BORROWED from 2.07 - Like Mother, Like Daughter  
written by Joan Binder Weiss  
directed by Dennis Erdman  
Some Dialogue and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979 (It's more Fun THAT WAY!). **

**Luvz: is it finished now? can I see it now? howa about now? is it done now? the suspense is KILLING ME! GAH! **

**  
HELLO, MY LITTLE CRACK WHORES! (And other shout outs):  
jeepgirl259 thanks baby! Enjoy this installment! (Debbie learned a new word!)**

**gidget89: my favorite beach bunny! COOL now I'm a PHOENIX THAT'S AWESOME… wait did I burn like** **Atlanta and miss it? How is that possible?  
Rusty Bedsprings: I was also surprised how perfectly that story fit in there,… and now she's the voice of Desperate house wives.  
ProFfeSseR: I'm sorry chapter 13 brought you bad luck, it was not intended, hope there's better l ukc with 14!  
scubaluver : My dearest scuba** **dooba he lost his hat by the door, great reading comprehension…so right, you know I love ya…**  
**uhm.: as previously stated in authors note…. Yeah… thanks for being a fan!  
LorelaiAkaCoffeeAddict / beautifulbutterfly/ and all those who want them to GET IT ON ALREADY! Alright, Alright I've had my fun…. It's just a different way to go instead of the instant gratification, this way they would know how special that alone time is. SO, To avoid getting my head on a pike, I'll give you what you want! anyway on to 14… Enjoy my little crack whores….**

**77777777777777777777777777  
Chapter 14:  
I LOVE THE SMELL OF SEXUAL FRUSTRATION IN THE MORNING!**

Lorelai frantically maneuvered the halls of the empty school. She passed other parents who claimed their high class hoodlums, hoping hers was okay. She finally spotted Rory, and hugged her baby. "What happened? The reception on the phone sucked, and all I heard was 'Rory' and 'Chilton' and 'get down here.' Who's butt does Luke have to kick!"

"We didn't go to breakfast."

"What are you talking about? "

"We came here. They broke into the Headmaster's office as the big initiation. "

"Oh, those stupid girls." _Will the young ever learn!_

"Mm hmm," Rory nodded, " Part of the initiation was ringing a bell. So that's what I was doing when security showed up and they called you. "

_Wait a minute?_" That's what you got busted for, …ringing a bell? "

" Yeah, mm hmm. "

"That's it? Bell ringing? " _I missed out on time alone with Luke cause some stupid girls wanted my daughter to RING A BELL?_

"Yes. "

"Uh, were you at least smoking a Cuban cigar while you were doing it? "_ Come on! make my day here…_

"Mom,"_ as if I would do that?_

Unable to grasp the absurdity of the charge, Lorelai went into a mock scolding… "No, I mean, bad girl. How many times have I told you not to _ring bells_? "

"Let's go." Rory sighed, knowing she'd never live this one down.

Lorelai was perking up again with the teasing, humor being her defense mechanism." They can dent or scratch and they make dogs crazy. Who do you think you are, the hunchback of Notre Dame? Are you French, are you circular, I don't think so. "

"I'm walking to the car now."

_Seriously, _" Wait, hold on. How much trouble are you in? Should I go talk to the Headmaster? "

"No, I think it's gonna be okay." _I only did what they asked and got in trouble for it, the hypocrites!_

"Okay. Uh, was it a big bell at least? "

"Mom!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"I hope I didn't ruin your shut eye, I know you're not a morning person."

Lorelai forced a smile, "Yeah well, huh… yeah," and cleared her throat.

"What?" Rory asked puzzled by what bothered her mother.

"Oh no … It's nothing?" trying to shrug it off not really wanting to concern her teen further with her sex life, or lack of one.

"Was it a Luke dream?" Rory winced.

"Well… a Luke reality," Lorelai admitted

"What?" it was then Rory noticed a blue bra strap peaking out of Lorelai's red sweatshirt. _She doesn't wear a bra to bed._

"Well when you were kidnapped, so I took the opportunity … and … Luke came over… and then we got the call…"

"Not during?" Rory almost didn't want to know.

"No, but just before," Lorelai sighed heavily.

"So you two still haven't …"

"Nooooooooo," trying to hide her annoyance.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, well it will be…" _as soon as you and Jess go to college! _

"Man this is my fault."

"Rory, no. It's just … our current living situation. He has Jess, I have you, I have the better end of that deal mind you…. we'll figure something out."

When they got in the jeep Rory had to ask, "Mom?"

Lorelai put her keys in the ignition, she smiled, "Yeah, sweets?"

"Do you think… maybe … Luke and you weren't supposed to be together?"

"What?"

"No, not like _ever_, … just like … not now? Like you're timing is off? Maybe it's too soon?"

"Or too late?"

"No, I don't think it would ever be too late."

"But you think it's too soon?"_ Okay, how does the even make sense?_

"Well," Rory didn't want to rain on her mom's happiness with Luke.

"Too soon after Max?" _like pulling teeth._

" … Think about it you haven't really dated much."

_That you know of… _

"… And Luke hasn't dated much …"

_Again that you know of… _

"Maybe fate is telling you guys you need to grow a little."

"Rory, I appreciate the thought. But … Luke is … Different, he's an amazing guy, and I've finally seen it. 5 years he was in front of me, 5 years … wasted. … I'm not letting him go just because we can't … you know. Are there speed bumps right now? Yes. But I'm not giving up so easily. I told you that I wouldn't. Luke and I are not gonna … take a break, we are not Ross and Rachel… We just gotta … work through it…"

"Though you do have the alliterating couple thing …"

"Ok comparison stops there…" and Lorelai started up the jeep to head home. "No one is getting in the way."

"No one?"

"Oh um…." Lorelai hadn't realized that was out loud. Lorelai knew she hadn't been sharing all that was bothering her about Emily's backhanded insults with Rory, but this she could share freely. " A woman hit on Luke." She whined, surely Rory would understand how upsetting this could be.

"Again?"

"I know! As soon as he is off the market, women notice him." Lorelai shrugged as she pulled out of Chilton.

"Like you did when Rachel was in town?"

Shooting her daughter a side ways glance, because she had to keep her eyes on the road. "Well yeah, but now I'm on the other end of it, and it's the second time it's happened in as many weeks, and I gotta tell ya, … I don't like it!"

"Technically you weren't with Luke when Kitty made her move…"

"But we were giving the illusion of being a married couple, as my mother requested, and the … hoochie still went for him."

"And now…?"

"Now… Ava, from the booster club, who I'm gonna have to see every other week mind you, … was getting real cozy with my Luke."

"Awww, your Luke."

"But why did he have to flirt with her?"

"Mom Luke only flirts with you and you know it. Maybe he was just … being polite. Besides he's got you now."

"Yeah, he does have me…" she smiled at the small comfort.

"Where is he now?"

"Well, with any luck he's still in my room."

"Patiently waiting your return? Awwwww that's so cute."

"I know …"

77777777777777777

When the Gilmores returned home, Rory was thankful she could go back to bed and not have to worry about the Franklin for a few hours, Paris was bound to be in a state for not being puffed. Rory did make a crack to her mother about keeping it down, _If she only knew, _Lorelai smiled as she went up the stairs. Lorelai opened her door, and saw the room was empty. Lorelai frowned as she fell on the bed. _He left… again… _

Staring at the ceiling, Lorelai sighed. _You keep this up Gilmore, It won't be long before Ava gets her way._ Now she was mad. Lorelai had told him she would be back. She had driven to Hartford with her lingerie still on, still hoping some time with Luke would be her reward for trying to be a good Chilton mom. Even if it was just a clothed morning in bed with Luke, she still wanted to see him, to talk to him, and just to be alone in the same room with him. Lorelai now only wanted to call in sick, _Can't … the Bridezilla wedding that you are organizing must go on … Damn it! Oh I'm gonna be in fine form today, Emily will be so proud, well, First time for everything. _

_77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

Luke found it a little weird that neither Gilmore made an appearance at breakfast. After last night, everything seemed normal again. Both Luke and Lorelai were concerned about Rory's safety, Luke and Lorelai had made up, they still weren't having sex. _Yup, everything is back to normal. _

Luke was now wondering if maybe the night of the ball was some grand fluke. He remembered Rory telling him about her mythology section of English class, how the gods were always using their divine influence to screw with the hero's heads and lives … most of the time for no reason at all. Always talking about not screwing with Fate or Destiny. _There is no fate, or crazy gods out to get ya, Danes._

The phone rang and Luke was thankfully brought out of his speculation. "Luke's"

"Hey, Luke, It's Sookie."

"Oh Hey, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping you could do me a _little_ favor."

"I'm not adding Cayenne pepper to my meatloaf."

"No, no, actually it's about Lorelai."

"What happened? Is she okay?"_ Is she sick? Car Accident? Are the breakfast kidnappers holding her hostage? I knew I should have waited … _

"Well," Sookie hesitated, "she is completely stressing about this big wedding we are having here and I know … you two are fighting, but it's obvious … she misses you…"

_We're fighting? Wait a minute, _Then Luke froze to the spot, " 'Misses me'?" he cleared his throat, lowering his voice from his patrons, "Why would she… miss me?"

"It's okay, Luke, I know, " _He's such a guy._

"You know … what?"

"About you two? I know."

"Okay?" he got out cautiously, "So, how can I help?"

"Well, maybe you could talk to her. I thought if you guys made up… I don't know, maybe she'd calm down, feel better, … she seems pretty upset…"

"Where is she?"

"Well, she had a bit of a melt down, told off all the maids that they weren't doing the gift bags right, so she decided to Prep the rooms herself. This bride has had specific instructions for every detail of the ceremony, and the rooms, it's like Emily's long lost daughter…"

Luke thought about it… he didn't know how he could help._ Maybe just get her to take a break, … relax,_ make up with him, really make up if indeed they were fighting again. _Which is news to me. _

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai knew she had taken too much on with the Fundraiser, but she wasn't being the perfect Chilton mom. Unlike other Chilton moms, Lorelai wasn't a trophy wife with days just begging for tedious activity. She worked, she was a single mom; She didn't pass Rory off to a nanny for a cocktail in exchange. Lorelai had a Life, and now a fella. A Fella she most of all she wanted to spend time with, and ask him why he left when she specifically requested he stay. Fearing he was loosing interest, or just his patience. However, she had to complete the transition from Fashion show to the Bridezilla wedding, and as was her new habit, everything made her think of Luke.

The left over pieces of the Fashion Show ramp he had fixed so no one broke their necks, her own included.

The coffee makers in each room because he was her designated, preferred coffee maker.

The wedding made her think of her dream again, and being married to Luke. _If we were married I could see him anytime I wanted, we could make love any time we wanted. GAH! None of that now! We are mad at him! He Left, twice, he flirted with another woman, hasn't even mentioned a second date… _

_Besides, after the whole Max/wedding thing… well let's just not get a head of ourselves… _

Plus, Rory's words had bothered her. Lorelai knew that Rory was supportive; she did like the idea of Luke and Lorelai together. Rory was only trying to be realistic. _But if now isn't the right time, When? Are we to just step back and wait? How long? Two years till these crazy kids of ours go off to college? I don't think so. _

She was upset over the Chilton cult in general, the way she had to leave Luke for the kidnappers, how he left when she had asked him to stay and she was still annoyed by …

… AVA.

The first thing that greeted Lorelai upon arriving at the Inn was a phone call. Ava had the nerve to call up Lorelai at the Inn and ask for Luke's phone number. Lorelai could honestly say she didn't have his home number, however she did lie when she said she didn't know where he lived. _Like I'm gonna help another woman steal my man away? _After that phone call, it was the last straw, and she wanted to be alone, she barked at the maids. _If you want something done you've got to do it yourself._

By this time she had been well on simmer and as Lorelai came out of Room 3 she was positively stewing. _Ava, with her too tall leggy self, coming on to my Luke! Gawking at him like a high school teenager. Yeah, Isn't she married or something… she is a Chilton mom, there has to be someone there… But, Luke. my Luke, was flirting with her. Who'd of thought, hopelessly devoted Luke would be flirting with another woman. Of course, it didn't help that Ava was throwing herself at him. And it doesn't help it's been two weeks since … our one and only night together, and Luke, being a guy, is no doubt ripe for the picking._

_I hate that Ava! _

Lorelai sighed as she entered Room 4. _Maybe Rory is right? Maybe it is too soon.We both agreed it wouldn't be a one night stand, but that is exactly where we are… a one night stand, we can't seem to pursue this relationship and that one night may have ruined our friendship. GAH! Work, Lorelai, focus on work, it's good for you, it pays the bills, keeps your mind occupied._ Lorelai set up the gift bags and "storybooks" for the wedding guests of room 4. _Yeah like anyone would believe this bitch was a princess. Maybe they can still fool the distant relatives… _

When she came out of the room with the cart full of Bridezilla's lovely, meticulous goodie bags that _just had to be in every room when the guests arrive_, a distracted Lorelai ran the cart right into Luke.

"Ouch!"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"I know you are mad at me but Geez …"

Lorelai's concern faded when she saw he was fit to fight. "What are you doing here?" snapped, and Lorelai unlocked Room 5, and Luke followed her.

"Sookie called me, she was worried about you, and by the way, thanks for the heads up that she knew about us."

"Luke, she's my best friend, she kept pushing me to tell her and she practically figured it out anyway …" Setting up another gift display, "you can tell you're best friend if you want to."

"Well, Okay, 'Hey Lorelai I've got a new girlfriend and her name is Lorelai I think you'll really like her'."

"Don't you mean Ava," Lorelai said under her breath as she arranged the favors for the corresponding guest.

"What?"

"Ava," She repeated with bite, "Isn't she your new girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about?" Luke hated it when he got lost from the conversation, it was usually difficult to keep up with a Gilmore, but when that Gilmore is upset, it was next to impossible.

Lorelai felt couldn't paint it more clearly. "You and Ava! Right in front of me at the fashion show! How about the two of you come here on Sunday and we'll make it a Double Wedding!" Lorelai stormed out of the room, with Luke close on her trail.

They stayed quiet in the hall, as to not disturb the other guests of the Inn and entered room 6. Once the door was closed, Luke burst, "you've got to be kidding me!"

"Well, you two looked really chummy," as she began to set up the identical gift bag display for the wedding guests of Room 6. "Don't let me stand in your way!"

"She was asking me for directions. That's it." Sick of Lorelai's fidgeting, and not looking at him in the eye when they were having a serious conversation, He took her hands in his, "Will you stop!"

"No," she stepped away from him, jerking her hands out of his grasp,"I have a business to run," throwing his words back in his face, but this time they had more sting.

"Lorelai, … come on, take a break. We'll get you some coffee. "

"Oh my God, I'm being offered Coffee by Luke Danes, is the space time continuum about to collapse?"

"I'm trying to help."

He was, he was only trying to help, she knew that, but she was still hurt by his leaving last night, and the fashion show flirting, and at everything that seemed to be keeping them apart. In her current stressed state of mind, everything seemed to be more exaggerated. Even though she knew it was a ridiculous argument, she felt the need to let him have an escape, to take that step back that Rory was talking about. If he to thought it was too soon and wouldn't work between them. "I mean, I don't blame you, … she is very pretty…" fiddling with the bags still on the cart.

"Who?" Luke was still struggling to follow, he only wanted to calm her down and take care of her.

"Ava."

"Geez." Luke thought for sure he'd be the one with jealous tendencies in this relationship. He couldn't believe the confident he fallen for years ago would doubt her appeal to any man.

Lorelai shrugged, "I understand, if you want to date a Chilton Mom," she was feeling more and more like she didn't deserve Luke, he was so wonderful, so good. So she left him alone in room 6.

Still keeping quiet in the hallway, Luke was not going to leave it there and followed Lorelai into room 7. "I _am_ dating a Chilton Mom," he countered.

Lorelai shot him a "so not the point" glare, "Well, come on Luke, you're human, you have needs…"

"Do you hear yourself?" Luke couldn't believe the assumptions she was making.

"Well … Let's face it you're not getting any from your mom of a girlfriend…"

_Not by choice! _"… Geez is that what this is all about?"

"Go ahead, date her, marry her, make her Mrs. Backwards Baseball …"

Lorelai's words were cut off as Luke just grabbed her and kissed her. The only way to shut her up from her jealous accusations was to show her that she was the one he wanted. Luke knew his idea was working when her arms snaked around his neck. He could feel the tension she'd been holding onto drain out of her body as she relaxed in his arms.

It was so easy to fall into that pattern from a few short weeks ago. This time it was Luke who guided her toward the bed, to lay her down and take a much-deserved break. He pulled away; now lying on top of her, seeing his point had been made. He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry you thought I was flirting with someone else."

Lorelai apologized, "No, I'm sorry," enjoying his five'o'clock shadow against her cheek, to be able to touch him and kiss him freely again. "I overreacted, it's just… GAH!" she couldn't even find the words. "this stupid wedding and stupid Chilton, …"

"I hate it when we fight." _Particularly for no reason_. Luke was glad to be the one to hold her, to kiss her, to try and make everything better, the way she wanted it to be.

"Me too."

"Then why do we do it?"

"I have no idea." She had to laugh, "we're really good at it, It's fun?" Getting rid of his ball cap, Lorelai searched for an answer as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"Most of the time, yeah." Being so close to her again, Luke wanted that distantly familiar rhythm, and his lips began working down her neck.

Lorelai closed her eyes, "Luke?"

"Mm hmm"

"I don't like you flirting with other women." Her breath was becoming shallow for all the distraction he was causing.

Luke's head shot up, "I wasn't, She was asking me how to get back to Hartford."

"And that's all?" she narrowed her eyes with an "are you sure" tone.

"Yes," he confirmed with another kiss on her lips, "She only wanted directions."

"Well, before she was like, …"

"Like what?" wanting to know what sparked her suspicions, but only wanted to get back to what he had in mind.

Now embarrassed Lorelai informed, "She was … checking you out!" Lorelai's voice shrank, "… and I didn't like it."

"So, … you were…"

"Jealous, … I admit it. I was jealous with Rachel and now I'm jealous of Ava." She now knew how he must have felt when she was with Max.

"You have no reason to be." and he went back to teasing her neck.

"I've missed you," Lorelai smiled as she made a connection she wanted to share, "hmmm Luke?"

"Yeah?"

Hoping he'd read her mind, "We're alone…."

Meeting her eyes again, "I know."

"No one knows we're here," She observed.

"I know."

_Finally alone, _without teens or townies, Lorelai and Lukedecided to take advantage of those happy facts.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

(Insert Mad Monkey Sex HERE!)

This is the part where you squeal with JOY, more after glow as only I can write it…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Lorelai woke up, she had a tangle of curls in her face. It took her a minute to remember where she was. _The Independence Inn? _The scent of her work place was unmistakable, but her vantage point was entirely new. _Wait, in a room at the Independence Inn._ Then, a possessive arm pulled her closer and she felt Luke against her again. She smiled at his scruff against her shoulder and the low growl of his breath humming in her ear. _I'm with Luke in a room at the Independence Inn._

Lorelai turned over in his arms and settled to face him. She once again was satisfied and content; _he does have that effect on me, the Luke Danes Effect._ It had been two weeks since Rory's Debutante ball. Two weeks since that fateful night. Two weeks they had "dated" without the town finding out. Two weeks since the last time she was stressed and upset to her wits end and just needed to relax. Two weeks since they were alone long enough for such relaxation to be possible. Two weeks since she had seen him naked, completely naked, _just his shirt off doesn't count_.

In their currant position, she stroked his cheek amazed at how deep of a sleeper he was. For a man who could get worked up over being finger printed for the government, or the environmental blight of golf courses, he checked his rants at the footboard. He was so still, and calm, and … peaceful. He had been a passionate lover, now he was a spent dreamer. Lorelai was still learning new things about him everyday. She liked that, _keeps it interesting, as does the arguing_.

Lorelai had to kissed him, and enjoyed it when he came alive again to participate. "I didn't know this was that kind of hotel," He chuckled between the pecks.

"It's not, but this was definitely … an emergency," She smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Oh Luke, what are we gonna do? It's obvious that being apart doesn't agree with us."

"And we can't keep meeting like this," he agreed.

_Brilliant!_ " Why not?" she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Why not what?"

"Why not meet like this? I run an Inn, Damnit! We can keep a room here."

"I'm not sure how ethical that is…"

"… but we can come here, it's not the center of town, Jess and Rory aren't here. "

"I think it sounds very…."

"Hot? Sexy?" she was trying to win him over.

"… Heidi Fleiss."

"Luke!" hitting his chest for not even considering her idea. "We've just proven that long periods of time without you makes me crabby."

"You're serious?"

"Well, would you rather wait till Jess and Rory are in college?"

"Lorelai, There has to be another way, Let's keep your idea as a … plan b, only if absolutely necessary."

"Well what have you got?"

"Well, first off, I could tell Jess… " Luke sighed, with still no clue how to pull that off.

"Okay?" Lorelai was waiting for the shoe to drop.

"And I could … get comfortable spending the night. … at your place."

"Seriously?"

"It has to happen some time… "

"But … what about the town?"

"Maybe… we could … go public."

"Luke Danes wants to go public?"

"Well, why are we even doing this anyway? This is the first real chance we've had to be alone. All be it a ridiculous way at that. I can't pick you up at your house because Babbette will see, we haven't even had a second date yet… and this sneaking around," he was exasperated, there was the "ranting Luke" Lorelai knew so well, "Rory knows, Sookie knows, Jess will know, we know, everyone who matters knows, … So what if the town knows. "

"It's only been two weeks,"

"…That has felt like two months."

"This whole on the DL thing was your idea," Lorelai pointed out.

"How was it my idea?"

"Hello, the storage room."

"I did that cause I didn't know if you wanted it out and it turns out you didn't… "

"When did I say that?"

"Making me pick you up in Hartford? The cancelled wedding? Worrying if people would think I ruined your big day."

"Oh right…" she thought about it, and this would be a big deal in Stars Hollow. There were apparently years of speculation on the alliterating couple. "Luke please, I know its stupid but, I just don't want them to ruin it, or drive you away."

"How could they drive me away?"

"Well, we'll be under constant scrutiny, everyone suggesting how we feel about each other. Talking about our pasts, pitting us against each other for sport."

"I have no past, … you worry too much." knowing his feelings wouldn't change.

"Luke please, … just for a little while."

"Okay, fine, …" and they cuddled up in bed again. Then something Luke said began to peck at Lorelai's brain. _I have no past,_ "Luke?"

"hmmmm?"

For some reason she was afraid to ask, despite his hermit tendencies, "How … how many women have you been with?"

"What?"

"You know?… how many… women have you…" she trailed off.

"Why?" _how is that important now?_

"Just … wondering."

"Lorelai, …"

He was obviously uncomfortable with the subject, but "Luke… please… we have talk about this eventually…"

"Now?" considering how early it was in their relationship.

"Well, we don't know when we'll be alone again, so yes … now."

"I thought you didn't like talking about me and other women …"

"Hey, the flirting was different, your mine now, but… who you've _been with_ is still apart of you. I wanna know."

Luke took a heavy breath, and he was almost embarrassed… he wasn't exactly the casa nova of Stars Hollow, "Two."

"Two?" _that's it?_ Lorelai was surprised; _a great looking man like Luke… has only been with two. _

"Well, three counting you."

_See, that's not much better._ "who?" she didn't know why she'd expected it to be more, not having been able to picture him with a girl before Rachel.

Knowing she wouldn't drop it till she received satisfactory answers. "Well, Rachel, you know, … and Marie, … my … high school girlfriend…"

"She was your first?"

"Obviously…"

"Is she … still in town?"

"No," He had to grin at the green-eyed monster again, "She went away to college, which is why we broke up…"

Feeling a little better, Lorelai then tried to picture Luke at Stars Hollow High. He was only a few years older than her, and only a few miles away from Hartford. _If only we had met back then somehow … Rory might have been his… let's not think that way… Rory might not have been … Rory…_

"What about you?"

"Huh?" pulled out of her "what if-ing".

"How many?" he shrugged, but as soon as Luke said it, he didn't want to know. _A Beautiful woman like Lorelai, who can out flirt and out smart anyone…_

"Well, Chris, you may have figured, cause hello, Rory. And Max." she stated matter-of-factly.

"That's it?"

"Who am I Roxanne?" Now having that damn song in her head, as an after thought she added, "Though I look damn good in red."

"No, it's just,...I would have thought, ... "

"Luke dating with a kid isn't as easy as it would sound, get a baby sitter have a social life, it wasn't like that with Rory."

"but, you would tell me..."

"My bad date anecdotes? yes, bad date, as in why would i let this man touch me if i can't stand to talk to him... besides, my time was better spent on Rory."

"I'll agree with that..."

Lorelai played with the hair on his chest, "Luke?"

"Yeah?" he said quietly.

"… You're my third?" Lorelai deduced.

"And you're my third," Luke smiled.

"hmmmm?" Lorelai seemed happy with that number… "Third time's a charm?" she smiled placing her head in the crock of his neck.

Luke rubbed her back, but then seemed to realize _where_ they were. "Isn't this someone's room? Is a bell hop gonna come in here and find us?"

"This is a room set aside for the wedding," Lorelai was completely unfazed.

"Soooo,"

"Check in is not until 3 pm."

"Aren't people gonna wonder where you are?"

"I had a melt down, maybe they will think I disintegrated, " then in a high-pitched baby voice, "besides, … I need to snuggle."

He had to laugh, "Lorelai, someone has to stay here, …"

"Uh huh,"

"Sooooo we … kinda… messed up Bridezilla's room."

"I'll get a maid to fix it…" she sighed eyes closed, just happy to be next to him again; _Just a few more minutes, before I have to go back to the real world again._

"You're gonna do it yourself aren't you."

_He knows me well_, "I was a maid… many moons ago."

He kissed her forehead, "I'll help."

"Not yet," With that now familiar glint in her eye.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: I am releasing chapters through out the summer, I will update my other stories, this one included, but you must understand, if only we all could be held up in our rooms writing FF all day long and get paid for it? I Would so do that! OR one better, be on ASP's writing staff and tell her what should really happen… hehehe yeah that fight would never end… **

**77777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777R/R:**

**PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund … **


	15. Mommia Mia

**Quote of the chapter:  
"Oh Luke, do not underestimate the complete and total lack of confidence I have in my abilities." **

**-I am a perfectionist… I only took so long because I care… I do not write crap for crap… well I try not to. **

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: Chapter 1**** once again, I don't own (DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. WE just use the Gilmore Girls dolls during our slumber parties…. It's fun (shirtless Luke: with coffee pouring action, and the "Fry it and Buy it" Luke's Diner Play Set sold separately!) dialogue BORROWED from 2.08 - The Ins and Outs of Inns (written by Daniel Palladino /directed by Michael Katleman some Dialogue and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979 (It's more Fun THAT WAY!). **

**Luvz:**** WE love you pixie oh yes we do, we miss you pixie and we'll be true, when you're not writing Fan fiction we're BLUE! Start typing Pixie … we love you. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU….. (how very Natalie Merchant of me.) you being there for me in my hours of annoyance and need mean a lot! You are a wonderful pixie pal who lets me vent and gets me to smile again, for this I love you PIXIE! And trust me your kindness has not gone unnoticed and shall be rewarded. (BIG FAT WINK) **

**And BTW ifyou don't review something soon I'm gonna throw a roll at you!**

**Hello My Little Crack whores! (And other shout outs):  
jeepgirl259-thanks for the suggestions JEEPY! And for public knowledge  
Willow825- that's what I like to hear, wow you felt the characters frustration, and their joy? And you did sequel, is that what that noise was… hehhee(PS I sequel at the monitor too, or curse or whatever the sitch calls for!…)  
uhm.-what have we learned… (say it with me now) ALWAYS READ THE A/Ns they are half the fun of GG1979 fan fiction..  
ProFfeSseR-okay seriously, give me an application, and I will fill it out, move to the other side of the country to work on GG. A pen any one got a pen ? Nicole? Come on I'll give it back I promise!  
gidget89-they are still keeping it on the DL because they need to figure out the right set of circumstances for people to find out.  
Rusty Bedsprings- hhehehehehe sorry your name and the MMS equals FUNNY!  
teary-eyed angel-I've said it before I'll say it again, the Luke Danes Effect, we should ALL BE SO LUCKY! But then … he'd be really exhausted… poor man…  
everwoodgirl04: How old are you, don't grow up too much cause then I won't be able to carry you around in my pocket! You are that CUTE!  
noneya-I am NooNe and this is NooNe(SNL), I amdmire your dedication to my work, Nine hours…. WOW, I am so touched (no place dirty) that you would do that , now please go out for some air, stretch, and enjoy this next chapter… all 9,000 words of it...**

**you all are crack whores... you deserve it! **

**OY, WITH THE INCESSENT A/Ns ALREADY:  
****-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry this chapter took so long I was having continuity issues… my first chapters were so … DETAILED… and now I'm winging it… (how come other girls get planned dinners and I get wing it!)  
-PLUS I'm a perfectionist; I want to give you … THE PEOPLE … Quality fan fiction. I can't have my crack whores dropping off because they get Drano instead of the GOOD STUFF! **

**If you rush genius you get CRAP FOR CRAP! **

**Previously on Gilmore Girls:**

**Luke and Lorelai were doing something Dirty at the Inn!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777  
****Chapter 15:  
Momma Mia! **

The whole of the Independence Inn staff were concerned for their usually easygoing, fun loving boss. Lorelai was obviously stressed, had a meltdown and disappeared. She hadn't been seen for almost 2 hours, and the wedding party and guests were due to arrive at any time. The Staff diligently continued to prep for the reception, and prayed for decent weather so both the meticulous bride and their boss would be happy for the special day.

When Lorelai finally burst back into the Kitchen, her attitude had done a complete 180 from when they saw her that morning, "Okay everybody, we've got people to hitch!" She was positively beaming; once again, she was sunshine and lollipops.

"Lorelai?" It was like Sookie didn't recognize her best friend from the woman who had a triad about gift bags a few hours ago.

"Oh Sookie, this all looks wonderful!" then taking in the tall decorated cake "What's its name?"

Sookie was still confused, "ummmmm Amanda?" she informed.

"Huh … Melrose Place?" Lorelai guessed.

"Ummm yeah, … this bride has been driving us all nuts, so I thought …"

"Good Choice, Hey is there any of the sample cake left?" _I just burned a lot of calories with my boyfriend … twice! _

"Ummm Sure?" Sookie watched Lorelai as she poked into the fridge, found a fork and dove right in. In a low voice, Sookie wondered, "Uhh, did Luke find you?"

"Mm hmm," Lorelai's mouth was now full of cake as she nodded.

"So… you two have … made up?"

"Mm hmm," Lorelai confirmed with the smile she saved for when she did something slutty.

A smile Sookie recognized … "Oh My God, what happened?"

Lorelai grabbed an extra fork, the plate of cake and her best friend to go into her office, away from unnecessary ears, and told the tale of Room 7.

_Hee hee, Lucky Number 7. _

777777777777777777

Lorelai came home, her guests all settled, apologies and praise to her staff, and now she could think about when and where she wanted her second date. _Does having sex at the Inn count as a second date?_ When she entered the house she didn't even realize she was humming. Finding her daughter on the couch, she practically sang, "Hey kid, brought you some cake," and Lorelai placed what was left of the sample cake on the coffee table for her daughter to enjoy.

"Well, you're in a good mood," Rory observed over her book.

"Yeah, well, Bridezilla is all taken care of."

"Oh did Gamera or Mothra come and fend her off for you?"

"No, everything that needed to get done got done," _Dirty_, Lorelai smiled and thought about the wedding again, "and the ceremony is on for tomorrow, as long as Bridezilla and the Groom don't take out Tokyo tonight."

"Dirty!" Rory dryly commented still studying her mother, "… You still need me to work the reception table."

"Only if you want extra cash." Lorelai was still beaming as she sorted through the mail.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing," Lorelai playfully scoffed as she put down the stack of bills and catalogs.

"Something's up?"

Changing the subject toward the blinking light at the desk, "why didn't you check the messages?"

"No one ever calls for me," Rory dismissed.

"I know a 7 foot someone that makes kissy noises that calls for you." Lorelai hit the play button on the answering machine, and the reason for her good mood filled the room.

"Hey Lorelai, it's Luke, … I'm really glad we … talked… and if you need any more… uh help this weekend… with the wedding, you know… just… give me a call, okay … ummm, bye."

Lorelai loved the sound of his voice, and how cryptic he was for Rory's benefit, _that's so cute_.

"OOH, so that's it," Rory deduced, "You made up with Luke," smiling triumphantly at having figured out the mystery.

"Yeah…" Lorelai confessed through girly giggles. _I know something you don't know… _

The way her mother was carrying on, "Did you make out, too?" Rory asked.

"Yeah" and the girlie giggles persisted.

Still curious by the fit, Rory raised an eyebrow, "Did you …?"

"Yeah," nodding her head and Lorelai's after glow shone all the more.

Rory was dumbfounded, "What? How? Where? When?" _without the town knowing._

"Okay, do you really want me to go into the _how_?" giving her daughter a cheeky look.

Put off by that idea, Rory quickly recovered, and with a wince begged "Please skip the how…"

"Well, I've been a little crabby lately, I'm not sure if you noticed,"

"No comment."

"And Luke and I talked about everything."

"Everything?"

"Telling Jess, telling the town … AVA"

"Ahh yes the other woman."

"And well, I was setting stuff up in the rooms for the guests, and he was following me through the hall and the rooms. He was yelling at me I was yelling at him."

"… Like you do."

"And finally I was so upset and delirious I was telling him to just marry Ava, and then… he kissed me…"

"…To shut you up."

"Yeah", the broad giggly smile was back.

"So I take it one thing led to another…"

"Yeah,"

_Okay, that is getting really annoying, _"Mom, you and Luke …at the Inn?" and Rory realized, "Oh My GOD that was a Guest's room!"

"Hey, we cleaned up when we were done."

"UGH!"

"I meant we freshened up the room. He helped me remake the bed and everything."

"I gotta stop asking questions." Holding her head in her hands as her mother's love life was scarring her.

"Hey just be thankful that Luke gave you your charming mother back."

"I'm ordering the fruit basket after this chapter." Picking up her book again, Rory retreated to her bedroom.

77777Sunday morning – who likes no doubt? – Just me? Okay then77777777777

"How is everything?" Lorelai asked the mother of he bride.

"It's beautiful, you are a wonder. I know it wasn't easy, but thank you for all you've done."

She may have been a little tipsy, Lorelai couldn't be sure. "Well, thank you for the compliments, but I think you're new son in law would like a dance."

Now rid of Bridezilla's mom, Lorelai surveyed all her work, and she was proud. Waiters buzzing about the lawn, happy guests on the dance floor, Rory giving out seating cards. Then, she smiled as she saw across the lawn Luke, looking quite out of place in his flannel and jeans. She made her way through the crowd to greet him. "Hey."

"Hey," taken off guard by how beautiful she was in her wine colored dress. "You look … beautiful."

"Why thank you," she loved it every time he said that.

Suddenly realizing that they were out in public, both suddenly became very self-conscious about their company over hearing something.

"Quite the party you've put together," Luke nodded again feeling like a stupid teen around her.

"Yeah, thanks," seeing his faithful companion in his had, "oh good you brought Bert … again." Lorelai observed.

"Yeah …well, you said something was broken…?"

"Right, right, Ummm follow me." Lorelai led Luke inside.

"Isn't Jackson's cousin your handy man?" Luke asked.

"Ummmm yeah, but he's not as good as you are," grinning to her, as they went up to the second floor, "and you're taller."

Luke followed her up the stairs, to a secluded hallway, "what seems to be the problem?"

Seeing that he was still clueless to her ulterior motive, Lorelai suggested, "I think the baseboards over here are loose."

Luke put down Bert and squatted down to see where she had pointed, "They look fine to me."

"Me too," and she admired his posterior.

Realizing what she was doing, "Lorelai," he shot up from the floor.

"What? You have a great butt."

"You brought me here under false pretenses."

Lorelai kissed him, long and slow. "I don't hear any complaints?"

"You drive me crazy," he sighed.

"I know," and Lorelai pushed him against the wall, she had just wanted to see him again; to hold him, in any way she could, even if under false pretenses. She decided to nibble on his ear because she knew that would really drive him crazy.

"Lorelai … what if someone sees us? … I thought you wanted to keep it quiet still."

She could imagine how it looked, the wedding planner and the handy man having a romp in the hallway, a satiny dress pressed against flannel and jeans, but she didn't care. "I do, but A) all my guests are from out of town; B) most everyone is down there on the lawn getting drunk and dancing badly, and C) I needed to see you."

Touched by the final sentiment, "Now how do you argue with that?" Luke gave in, as always.

"You don't!" She smiled. Lorelai was due for a break anyway, so she decided to spend it here in the second floor hallway, making out with Luke. "And you know this is a tradition, someone is supposed to be hooking up besides the bride and groom." She hugged him, just happy to be near him, to play with his flannel shirt, "… Luke?"

"Hmmm,"

"We're alone," she teased.

"You wanna get a room?" he joked back.

"It's not that kind of hotel," and with that she completed their bit. However, gazing into those perfect blue eyes, she did want to take him up on that offer ... again. However, they settled for necking in the hall, but after a while, Lorelai regretfully acknowledged, "I should get back, I have guests."

"I have the diner."

"Thank you for coming to see me."

"Anytime", but neither made a move to separate, "you know you don't need to … make up a story when it's just us." Luke knew he should really get back to the diner "Alright, well Bert and I have to go."

"Well. Give this to Bert for me." And with her arms still tight around his waist Lorelai kissed Luke again, another long slow kiss, unable to get enough of him.

"You want me to make out with my tool box?" he dryly joked.

"If it's not too much trouble," Lorelai shrugged.

Then Luke realized, "wait a minute you're cheating on me with my tool box?"

"Why do you think he was at our house for so long?"

"I thought it was because you couldn't lift 'him'."

"Or so I would have you think…"

"Goodbye crazy lady." Luke kissed her one last time, picked up Bert and headed toward the stairs.

As Luke went down the stairs, Lorelai checked on the festivities through the second floor window, both were unaware their little rendezvous had been witnessed.

**77777777777777777777777777777777  
**By whom? DUN, DUN, DUN…  
7777777777777777777777777777777777

The wedding went off without a hitch, well, except for the bride and groom that is, and Lorelai received many compliments from the family, wedding guests and staff about the decorations and the ceremony. Luke and Lorelai's frustration had been temporarily relieved. Now, Lorelai and Luke began to seriously consider how to tell the town that they were together.

"You know, the longer we wait the harder it will be to explain." Luke was under the sink in Lorelai's kitchen, installing a new disposal. One of the many perks of dating a handy man.

"Well, we can't tell them about the coming out, that was pretty high profile in Rory's life, and they were all out there in the front yard. They may be hurt that we didn't tell 'em right away." Lorelai was sitting with a magazine at the kitchen table, watching her man do his chores.

"You are afraid of hurting their feelings?" Luke tried to understand, as he wiped off the new disposal unit, "So what? You want to make something up? Like they won't be hurt to find out you lied to them."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Just so I know which story are we gonna tell the kids?"

"Well the real story is a little dirty don't you think." _You see kids, when your father and I were first together; we had sex that very night… _Then it hit Lorelai, "Kids? … Our kids? "

"Oh ummm, well," Luke became flushed and flustered, "could you hand me the open ended wrench?"

Lorelai beamed as she handed him the tool she thought was the one he wanted. He had been thinking of their future like that too. Granted she had dreams and little tailors suggesting their impeding marriage, but Luke had that vibe too, not that he would ever use the word "vibe".

To get back on track, Luke suggested, "Hey how about I just kiss you one day in the diner, for everyone to see, and we let them make up the story of how we got together. Then at least we aren't lying."

Lorelai thought that was a good idea. "We'll leave that as a plan b."

Rory entered the house, "Hey mom," hearing the clinking sounds from the sink, "Hey Luke."

A muffled "Hey Rory," came from under the sink since Luke was distracted by his project.

Rory sat next to her mother, and watched in awe, the sight of a man with tools. "We will never need a handy man again!"

"I know the benefits keep racking up."

"The coffee and pie," Rory counted on two fingers.

"The auto repair…" Lorelai added to the list.

"The light maintenance around the house."

Rory teased in a high-pitched voice, "oh Luke be my guy."

Lorelai followed suit, "no be my guy!"

"Just what I need … groupies" Luke rolled his eyes now getting up off the floor.

"But Lukey we like all you do for us," Lorelai still in a high-pitched tone.

"Don't ever call me Lukey again," He warned.

"Okay, well how about you stay for a movie?"

"Can't I've got early deliveries in the morning, how about tomorrow night?"

"Can't, Class."

Rory sighed heavily.

"Are we boring you Hon?" Lorelai shot her daughter a look.

"Why can't you just tell people?" still exasperated with the whole hiding plan, because she still hadn't told Dean.

"Hey, for your information we were just discussing how to let 'the People' know. But it has to come out right."

"Why not just kiss in public and let them make it up for themselves?"

"That's what I said," Luke agreed. "What about Friday?" as soon as he said it, he remembered.

"Can't, Friday night dinner"; Lorelai forced a smile to remind Luke of the obligatory dinners.

Luke shook his head, "Your mother doesn't even know about us yet, and she manages to keep us apart."

"Yeah, she's talented that way. Oh, I wanted to ask you a few business questions … you know like Luke my friend not Luke my boyfriend… how you started the diner, how did you buy the building… etc…"

"Okay, Come by the dinner some morning? And we can talk."

"Great."

Luke gave her a harmless peck. "I've got to go … Rory, "Luke nodded in the teen's direction.

"Bye Luke," Rory gave her mother a look as Luke left.

"What?"

_It's easier for you to schedule a business meeting than a real date,_ "you two crazy kids, "and Rory went into her room to do homework, still unable to believe how these two intelligent adults couldn't find more time together, or just grow up and tell their wacky neighbors, who no doubt would all pitch in for the wedding, the good news.

**777777777777777777777777 **

As promised, Luke and Lorelai were discussing her business plan. It was almost like a breakfast date with how much they were reminiscing and still getting to know each other better. "I'm terrible at coming up with names." Lorelai smiled, "When we first bought our house, Rory and I wanted to name it, you know, like Jefferson named his place Monticello, but all we could come up with is The Crap Shack."

"Nice," Luke had to smile, but then tried to play it cool as his nephew walked over with a coffeepot.

"Coffee?" the young hoodlum offered his uncle's regular.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Lorelai forced a smile and a polite question, "How are you Jess?"

"Well, I'm not bleeding or anything."

"Well, then it's gonna be a good day, huh?"

"Yeah. It's 7:45."

"So?" Luke was little impatient with the infringement on his time with Lorelai.

"So do you want me to go to school or do you want to openly defy child labor laws?"

"Go. Stay out of trouble," Luke warned.

"Guess that means calling off the chickie run down at the salt flats."

"Out." the annoyed uncle commanded.

"Wow, so much love." Lorelai observed, "And I suppose you still haven't…" _told him?_

"No … I mean you do see what I'm up against… " Luke defended himself.

"He is a formidable foe, only, oh wait, he's not a foe he's supposed to be family… "

"Yeah supposed to be … I just need to find the right place and the right time,"_ oh yeah and how to put it into words, Hey Jess not that you care, but I have a girlfriend now._ "Speaking of right time…. You wanna… have that cup up stairs?"

Realizing his apartment was empty, "now how would that look? Luke Danes in his apartment when there pancakes to flip, coffee to brew, hashes to brown?"

"I don't care how it looks."

"Please… don't tempt me…" restraining the urge to play footsy with him under the table was hard enough.

"Alright," changing the subject, Luke asked, "So, you guys have a site in mind for the inn?"

"Yes."

"Great, where?"

"You've seen pictures of it. The Rachel property." she said absent-mindedly.

"Oh, right."

"Sorry." It was the first time Rachel had been mentioned since their first night together.

"It's okay …"

Lorelai wished she didn't bring up the EX, and she began to babble and stammer. "I just meant, Rachel took the pictures, and the pictures kind of got us into the place, so we started calling it the Rachel property 'cause it made sense at the time and then it became a habit. But now out of respect for you, I'm gonna stop repeatedly using her name and uh, think of another name to call it. Let's see, The Crap Shack's taken."

"It's okay. Call it what you want. Besides … I have girlfriend, remember." He desperately wanted to take her hand across the table, but suppressed the wish.

Trying not to blush so much in this public place, Lorelai gathered up her notepaper, to distract her from the way he was looking at her. "So, who taught you about all this business stuff? Your dad?"

"Please. My dad didn't even have a checking account until I finally got taller than he was. He bought this land with cash from working construction, built this place himself. Didn't have a bookkeeper, an accountant, or anything."

"Wow, so you had no one showing you the ropes."

"Nope, I figured I had to just dive in on my own, fail if that's my destiny, and forget what the experts say."

"That is exactly my philosophy. Exactly. Except I'm not diving in on my own, I'm diving in with Sookie, and, uh, failure is not even a choice of destinies, and I'm consulting any expert who will listen to me," Lorelai lowered her voice, "including my super hot sexy boy friend, Otherwise, it's identical."

"Well, I should get back to work. You gonna write this meal off?"

"Why?"

"Oh, we talked business. You gotta be thinking about these things.

"No, I mean, why? I'm not paying for it." Batting her eyelashes and Luke gave a heavy sigh, "Exactly." Lorelai smiled.

"You're gonna do fine."

Lorelai gathered up her note books and walked over to the counter, "hey Luke isn't a conflict of interest, us talking business when we… you know."

"Shut up and take your coffee to go!"

77777777777777777777777777777777

After another Friday night dinner had been survived. "Please let me show you the Billy Idol!" Lorelai insisted on the ride home.

"No, the portrait is to cheer up Grandpa."

"And nothing says cheerful like a Billy Idol scowl?"

"No."

"What about a Luke scowl? He can scowl with the best of em?"

"No."

Emily had once again cunningly tricked Rory in to another extravagant gesture to cheer up her grandfather. This time an oil portrait for Richard's study.

Lorelai sighed, "Alright, but Art composition is not Emily's strong suit in college. She only learned how to bid on important pieces and buy ancient stuff you can't use."

"So you and Luke are still on the DL?" Rory changed the subject.

"Yes, it's hard to figure out the right time or way to tell everyone…" "

"A Town meeting?" Rory suggested.

"HA HA, … or explain how we ended up together."

"I'm telling you, town meeting it the perfect forum, you can tell everyone, tell the story of how it all happened …"

"How it ALL happened?" wanting to avoid divulging the details of their first night together, after all that was private, and only Sookie was aloud to hear that. Then Lorelai got disturbing images of Babbette and Patty hitting her up for details about Luke's butt and tattoo. _Keep it quiet … for a little while longer._

"… And you can kill any rumors before they start with a nice session of Q and A at the end." Rory advocated for her brilliant plan. "Maybe have updates of how the relationship is going every week."

"No, No, and No, that kind of attention is exactly what we want to avoid! And it almost has to be like… I don't know, like they see it coming… like it just unfolds before them, they can ease in to it and it won't be such a shock."

"Mom they have seen this coming … for years now! There is nothing to ease into! I can guarantee no one will be shocked or surprised that you two got together… finally!"

"Right, right," Lorelai was almost tired of hearing about how everyone else saw it before she did.

"So you met with Luke this morning?"

"Yeah."

"To talk… 'Business'…" Rory intoned innuendo.

"Uh huh, I don't know how to start up my own business and he wants to help. He's being … very supportive."

"As if we'd expect less."

"… And it was the perfect excuse to see him."

"Mom you already have an excuse to see him, his coffee?"

"Well, that could just be an excuse to sleep with him."

"Lovely, so don't want to go there."

"Worth it every time."

"UGH! Just drive." Rory begged.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As was the case now a day, Lorelai's morning visits to the diner were way too short, and her afternoon visits didn't come fast enough. Lorelai was still brainstorming how to tell the town, ways for Luke to tell Jess, and there was the always open enigma of how to tell her parents about her and Luke or IF to tell her parents about Luke._ Maybe it's good that Rory do the portrait, keep Emily happy till I drop the bomb._

It wasn't until Rory came in to help out in the afternoon that she stopped thinking about Luke, well directly any way.

"We had a phony murder?"

"That's what the police said."

"Well the police also said that Bootsy was Taylor's son, I'm more interested in that as a story." Shuttering to think about how that could have happened. Of course Lorelai had her suspect for the phony murder,_ the little punk, _which led her to thinking about Luke again.

Rory sat at the Inn's kitchen, and was going through Inn receipts for her mother. "Mom, you're not writing what you purchased on the back of any of the inn's credit cards receipts".

"Oh, well, just put cooking spray and sponges."

"Okay. And when an auditor wants to know why you need such large amounts of cooking spray and sponges?"

"Then I drop my pencil and I put the scoop neck sweater that I'm now making a mental note to wear to good use."

"I don't think Luke will like that, but okay," Rory said under her breath.

Sookie was still upset about learning Fran was the owner of the Dragonfly/the Rachel property, and that she planned to own it forever and ever. Sookie couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that "the In Inn" would never become a reality. "I had a dream last night about us and Fran … Well, it was in the future and we were all old, you and me and Rory and Jackson and Michel, everyone. Gray hair, walking around with canes, we're all kind of ailing, you know? I had those big cataract glasses on. You were hard of hearing and kept going, Huh? Huh?"

Lorelai smirked, "Oh, that's attractive."

"Its you kids with your rock and roll." Rory scolded as she started on another chronological stack of invoices.

Sookie continued, " But wuh-ho, here walks up Fran, and guess what. She looks exactly the same, even better."

"Ugh! That's not fair." Lorelai pouted.

"That woman is gonna live forever."

Rory chimed in "Hey Sookie in your dream did mom and Luke finally come out?"

Her mother took offense to that, "Hey!"

But Rory moved quickly to her point "And you guys have got to stop talking like that. We love Fran remember? Fran is great." _The Cake is great._

Sookie gently explained, "No, honey, of course we love Fran. We just wanna know what God's little plan is for her, that's all."

Michel entered the kitchen. "Lorelai that man is here looking for you again."

"Antonio Banderas?"

"No," Michel droned out in his trademark "I'm so bored with your lives" tone, "the one who is a bad dresser."

"Kirk?" _Oh Please, Dear God, No! _

"No," Michel repeated, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Okay I'm gonna need more of a clue,"

"The one with the flannel, he was here for the fashion show?"

"ummmm Luke?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Yes, why does he keep coming here, doesn't he know we already have a handy man?"

"Well Michel in your own words Rune is an 'imbecile'" Lorelai mimicked a horrible French accent, "so Luke comez and getz de jorb dune right, toot sweet."

"I hate you." and Michel was off in a pout.

Lorelai "ummm I'm just gonna see what Luke wants."

Sookie and Rory exchanged a knowing glance, and in unison teased, "uh huh."

Lorelai found Luke with Bert in the lobby. "If you keep bringing Bert to these little rendezvous people are gonna think we are into kinky stuff."

"If people even know that we are having rendezvous. So … where's the leak?"

"Right this way."

77777777777777777777

This time she had surprised him with a real Leak, _keeps him on his toes. _

Lorelai was still smiling from her time with Luke. It reminded Lorelai of how she used to sneak around with a boy in high school, and we all know how that turned out. It's not like they had a full blown visit, just a little necking in an unoccupied room, a little alone time to say its been a long day, and I missed you. When Lorelai returned to the front desk with her broad smile, she came to find an unexpected visitor. "Mia?"

"Hello my darling" Mia walked up and hugged the young woman who was almost a daughter to her. "Why Lorelai, you look absolutely radiant!"

_And I didn't even have sex today… _Lorelai automatically felt guilty for using the guest room for her own special reasons a few days ago. The least she could do was pay for the few hours they used it. _That's a little …weird this whole situation is a little weird_. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't give my two favorite girls a surprise inspection?"

"Why no, I mean, of course you can … it's just… you usually call…"

"That would take out all the surprise…" Mia cheerfully pointed out. Rory came out of the kitchen, and saw the visitor.

"Mia!" the teen came over to greet their boss, friend, and owner of the independence Inn.

Upon seeing both of them, the seasoned woman's heart lifted "Uh! Oh there she is!" And she hugged Rory tightly." Just look at you, both of you! Oh, you're too thin as always."

Rory gave her wide innocent eyes, "But we eat."

"And you're both too beautiful."

Suppressing her guilt forcing her smile, Lorelai dramatically admitted. "Yes, that's true. We often feel guilty monopolizing the amount of beauty we're in possession of." _Or using hotel rooms we shouldn't._

"And I don't see you enough which is entirely my fault, so you both pass."

"Aww." Lorelai touched by the compliment from the woman she admired and gave her a helping hand all those years ago.

"So, are you too busy to sneak out with me for a walk?"

"Not if it's okay with the boss." Rory had to smile at a woman who was part of her childhood family.

"It's a demand at this point."

"Well, Let's go." Still unable to believe she was caught off guard by her own boss, _watch ye there, there for, you know not when the master of the house cometh,_ "Michel, hold down the fort? "Lorelai ordered.

Mia had an almost mischievous smile for the outing, "I know just where I want to visit first."

7777777777777777

Luke had needed the break from fiddling with his old toaster, and seeing Lorelai how ever ridiculous the circumstances was always welcome. He looked up from his project just in time to see Lorelai coming down the street, _didn't I just leave you? _However she wasn't alone.

The trio of ladies entered Luke's diner. "Look at this place, it's exactly the same," Mia marveled.

"Actually, I made him paint it a few months ago." Lorelai smiled proudly at her power over the diner man.

"Will wonders never cease, how ever did you manage that?" Mia grinned. Lorelai noticed an interesting tone with the question, but it was soon forgotten when Luke came to greet Mia.

"Mia hey," As he hugged her.

"Nice to see you, Lucas," Not being one to shy away when a handsome man was approaching.

"You're the only person in the world who can call me that, Mia." _Well, Maisy too._

"I know this."

"I'm saying it for others who plan to try it later," eyeing Lorelai.

"Whatever Lucas," Lorelai teased, knowing she could get away with a lot more than that, hoping she didn't blush from seeing him earlier.

"Mia, you know anything about toasters?" thinking of the broken one on his counter.

"Not a damn thing."

"Well, you're no good to me then. Sit down and let me get you some coffee." and Luke went to check on the fresh pot he just brewed.

Lorelai eagerly wanting to catch up with her boss, "So, Mia, how's living in Santa Barbara?"

"Horrible. Did you know the damn sun shines all the time out there?"

"They've written songs about that." Rory nodded finding Mia's dislike of the weather amusing._ Most people would kill for that weather._

"Well, no one told me that's how it was. Half of my wardrobe is obsolete."

"Aw, drag. Hey, you know that vintagey blue coat?"_ that Luke would so love me in._

"You're not getting it."

"Right." _Damn._

Jess entered the diner and criticized Luke, who was taking another stab at that toaster as a fresh pot brewed.

"You're making that worse."

"Big help, thanks."

Mia nudged Lorelai, "whose that?"

"Luke's nephew."

"Hmmm, Looks dangerous", she offered as an aside to the girls, but when Luke came back to the table with coffee, Mia brightly asked, " Luke, that's your nephew?"

"Yeah, It's Liz's kid. Jess" calling the hoodlum over, "this is Mia, she owns the Independence Inn."

To which Monosyllable boy was his usual charming self. "Huh," obviously not impressed or just didn't care.

"That's 'Hello, nice to meet you' in slacker." Luke explained.

"You don't need me down here, do you?" and Jess left the table, and headed back upstairs.

"I'm sorry Mia. He's just…" _a pain in the ass._

Mia waved it off, "Oh please, forget it. You weren't exactly a talkative boy yourself when you were his age."

This thought pleased Lorelai, "That's right, you knew Luke as a boy." Now she was gonna get dirt on her boyfriend, since she didn't have the sister or the mother to hit up for details.

Rory's brow furrowed, "I can't imagine Luke as a boy." _He's always been … Luke._

"Can we change the subject?" Luke almost pleaded.

"He would help people carry groceries home." Mia recalled,

"Oh, how very Boy Scout-y of you." Rory smiled thinking it cute. _That seems like Luke._

"For a quarter a bag." Mia eyed, the young man.

"Oh, how very John Birch Society-y of you." Wondering how well she knew her beau.

"He was never without his skateboard for a time."

_Apparently I don't know him at all,_ Lorelai was impressed, "Were you any good?"

"I could hold my own."

"And there was that year you wore the same shirt everywhere you went," The details slowly coming back to Mia.

_Oh Crap. _"I don't remember that."

"Must have been something flannel," Lorelai shrugged.

"No, it was from that TV show. That famous one."

Luke tried to dismiss it, "It's not important."_ Please stop now, … _

Then if came to Mia clear as day, "Star Trek, that's it!"

Lorelai could hardly control herself, "Oh my God, oh my God!"

"Stop it," knowing he'd never hear the end of it.

Rory couldn't believe it, "_You_ were a Trekkie?"

"I was not a Trekkie." Luke rolled his eyes, hoping the other diner patrons didn't hear a Trekkie was serving them. _FORMER Trekkie._

"Uh uh, I do believe that denying you were a Trekkie is a violation of the prime directive."

"Indubitably captain," Rory egged on.

Luke tried to dig himself out of the hole Mia threw him in, "It was a gift from my aunt, I wore it to make her happy."

"I've never wanted to make any aunt of mine that happy."

Mia gave Luke innocent eyes, "Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"Oh no Mia, that's okay. I just have to cancel everything I have scheduled for the next three months 'cause I'll still be laughing my ass off."

It was nice to be catching up with Mia. They enjoyed a verbal tennis match between Taylor and Luke, to the entertain the lunch crowd, back and forth they volleyed in yet another argument about Jess' guilt or innocence in some hooligan escapade. The girls reminisced over their first meeting, old times, and to bring Mia up to speed on everything… well in Rory's life that is. Ever since Mia mentioned she would be lost with out Lorelai, Lorelai stayed very quiet. _Lost_, and she was selfishly plotting on leaving Mia high and dry with the Inn.

"Oh excuse me girls, I must… powder my nose or my true age will show..."

Lorelai forced a smile, hoping she could finally relax a bit with Mia gone, then noticed the grin her daughter was failing to suppress, "What?" but Rory couldn't answer, holing in the snickers "Seriously, what?"

It was just too perfect, and Rory couldn't stop laughing, "You're sleeping with a Trekkie."

"Oh My God!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

777

Just another exciting town meeting. Where Luke blew his top because the entire business community, well, Taylor ganged up on him. But she had to smile at her quick defense of a flustered Luke.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Look, I've lived in this town my entire life, longer than most everybody here."

Bootsy butted in as always, "I beg to differ. I'm five weeks older than you, that means I've been here five weeks longer. "

Luke ignored him and ranted, because it's what he does best… well the second thing he does best. " I've never bothered anyone. I've kept to myself and I've done the best I could. I pay my taxes, and I help people when I can. I haven't pitched in on the decorative pageantry town stuff because it all seems insane to me, but I don't get in the way of that stuff either.

Taylor seemed bored with the topic now, "What's your point, Luke?"

Lorelai jumped in, "His point is…do you mind?"

"Be my guest", overwhelmed with the subject and happy to have someone on his side.

"His point is, that if there's a problem…"

"And I'm not saying there's a problem." Luke insisted.

"Right, he's not saying there is a problem, but if there it, give him time to deal with it before you storm his diner with torches and pitchforks. "

Luke was agreeing with what ever it was she said, " Right. What I'm dealing with, being a problem, that I don't necessarily agree that I even have." Not that he made much sense as mad as he was.

"Right." _he is so cute when he gets flustered._

"I didn't get that last part. " Taylor was now confused.

"Lay off him because what you're all doing stinks."

Luke couldn't take it any more, he needed some air, "I'm done here. I'm done with all of you. Oh, and I was gonna stay open later in case anyone wanted to eat after the meeting. Forget that. "

- - - - - - - -

Heading home with Mia and Rory, Lorelai looked toward the diner and wondered if Luke was okay.

Mia's craving for small town drama seemed satisfied, "Well, I must say that was quite exciting."

"A little disturbing. I think the whole town needs a field trip," Lorelai was still thinking of Luke above the diner by himself.

"Do you think Luke's okay?" Rory was worried.

Touched how great minds thought alike, and desperately fighting the urge to go see him, Lorelai reassured, "I think he will be ... He just needs to cool off a little," but she was still looking back at the diner concerned.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Dean. He's been scraping that outline off the cement for two days now."

"Good idea. There's nothing like your face on his to make the cleaning process go faster. "

"She's all yours Mia." Rory shook her head and went off to find Dean.

"I'll take her." Mia hugged Lorelai as they walked arm in arm.

"Oh, I am just having the most wonderful time. And I am so proud of you and Rory. You both have just come so far."

"Yeah, we have." This was it the moment Lorelai was dreading. "Um, Mia, I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course. What is it, honey?"

"Well, um, it's really hard, and uh, I should've brought it up ages ago, but Sookie and I are thinking of making a change."

"A change?" the elder woman encouraged.

"We're going to open our own inn."

"Oh!" Mia was intrigued and surprised by the idea.

"I mean, we've talked about it for a long time and it seems like the time is right and…Oh Mia, I love the Independence Inn and Sookie loves it too and we both love you so much. "

"I know." Mia smiled almost wondering why they didn't move sooner.

"But it just feels like something we need to do and…you hate me."

"No I don't."

"I'm letting you down. I'm walking out. I'm being ungrateful."

"Lorelai, stop. Do you think I was naïve enough to think that you'd work for me forever? You and Sookie have more talent for this business than I do. And I'm very good. You're going to open an incredible place, and if you don't let me help you in any way I can, then I'll be very mad."

"Of course, we need your help. We'd be lost without your help."

"Good. I was just wondering, what's the time frame for this big move?"

"Well, we're waiting for this perfect location to free up, that's all that's delaying us. But I promise you'll have plenty of notice and I'll be there to find our replacements and train them."

"Oh yes, that's very sweet of you, but I'm wondering if you could possibly make it sooner rather than later?"

Lorelai was taken off guard by that suggestion "What?"

"Well, you see, your leaving gives me the perfect excuse to finally sell the place."

"Sell the place?" Lorelai felt like she had been punched in the gut.

"Oh, I get offers all the time, lucrative ones, but I never even considered it because. . . oh, of course I love the inn, but I just couldn't do that to you. And now that you have this big change coming up in your life, it might be time for one in mine."

"Oh. Good, uh, good. Then it all works out good."

"Actually, it's very good!"

"Okay. Well…good." Wondering how in wanting to avoid hurting Mia, Lorelai is the one that took the blow.

"Well I think I better inspect this boyfriend of Rory's, make sure he's up to our standards… good night dear. And why don't you check on that boyfriend of yours… "

"Huh?"

"Why, you and Luke?"

Double take number two, Lorelai was at a loss, and stammered, "what? … how did you?"

"Lorelai, it's obvious, you two fit so well together… how you play off each other, you compliment each other… how quick you were to come to his defense at the meeting tonight?"

Lorelai was touched by the nice, accepting things Mia was saying about her relationship. _Is it really that obvious? Man I wish you were my real mother… _

"That and I saw you two at the wedding," Mia admitted.

"You what?"

"… I believe you were calling it the Bridezilla party."

"You saw us? When?" _please not during lucky number 7._

"I came in early for the wedding, I knew the family and knew this was going to be a big deal, so I thought I'd come in for support, but as always, you had everything well under control. I was just doing a walk through of the Inn, I turned the corner on the second floor, … and there you were…. With Lucas, shall we say … enjoying each others company?" the elder woman smiled.

Lorelai couldn't believe it, "you are a wonder?"

"I know, now as I said, go and … check on him, " Mia gave Lorelai a little wink.

Under strict orders, Lorelai turned back to the dinner ready to check on her man.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Luke heard the knocking on the door, thinking it was Taylor wanting to continue the fight, "What?" when he saw it was Lorelai he instantly regretted his volume, "Oh, sorry, I thought …"

"That I grew a beard and would be wearing a cardigan?"

" I told you the diner's closed, and telling you where that spare key was is for emergency use only."

"This counts, my boyfriend is upset, and I'm a little upset, so I thought we'd make each other feel better." Lorelai suddenly realized where she was. "is Jess here?"

"Nah, he's out probably committing a real murder this time."

"Then can I come in? you can protect me."

"Sure," and he opened the door further to let her in. when he shut it again, Lorelai took his hand.

"Some one needs a hug."

"I don't need a hug." He rolled his eyes, " … I'm just … frustrated with him."

"I know."

" I mean I am trying, you can't say that I'm not trying."

"I know you are."

"…but every time I try to sit him down or talk to him he just… makes some snide smart ass comment and ignores me."

Lorelai pulled Luke closer to the couch, where this serious talk would be more comfortable.

"I mean, he doesn't respect me, … My dad had my respect, my dad had a way to make me listen, when William Danes spoke, I sure as hell listened."

"Well when Luke Danes rants I listen, now come on sit down."

"I don't wanna sit down…"

"You ready for that hug?" Lorelai teased again.

Giving her a half smile, "Sure," just wanting to be close to her again.

Lorelai slid her arms around him, Luke let out a grunt of a sigh, and then he remembered, "Why are you upset?"

"Oh it's … nothing… "

"Lorelai?"

_This is what a relationship is, you each dump on each other what is bothering you… _"Mia is selling the inn. She just told me, and that hit me hard, maybe harder than actually having to tell her I wanted to strike out on my own and open my own Inn. It's not gonna be … I'm gonna be without a home." And Lorelai buried her head in his shoulder.

" What do you mean? The Crap Shack is your home. "

Lorelai had to laugh at his remembering the pet name for her house, "No, I mean a home home. A memory home. The inn is where Rory took her first step. It's where I took my first step. It's more of a home to me more than my parents' house ever was."

He kissed Lorelai's forehead and gave her a squeeze, "You're just scared. Just like everybody else when they're taking on something big."

"Well, then what does everybody else do to get through this feeling?"

Luke sighed, "They run in the back, throw up, pass out and then smack their head on the floor. "

Lorelai pulled back to look him in the eye, "What?"

"That's what I did on the first morning I opened the diner." Lorelai had to smiled because she could see it in her head. "Look, there is no button to push to get you through this. You just gotta jump in and be scared and stick with it until it gets fun."

"How long 'til the diner got fun?" she liked learning new things about him.

"About a year."

"Wow. And there's no button?"

"Nope."

"How about a lever, can I pull a lever?"

"Nope. "

"Turn a knob?"

"Nope. "

"You just jump?"

"You just jump."

"I wanna do it."

"You should do it .. and I wanna help in anyway I can."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "you're really good at making a girl feel better."

"Well you're really good at making a boy feel better."

She cuddled up with him again. "so … Trekkie huh?"

"It was a long time ago…"

"In a galaxy far far away?"

"That is star wars…"

"He knows the difference… So, it goes beyond star trek?"

"Will you stop?"

"Okay…." Then she remembered, "Oh speaking of which, Mia knows."

"Knows what?"

"About … us?"

"What? How does she know…"

"Well, she sorta … saw us…"

"What? When?"

"At the Inn, during the Bridezilla wedding."

"Oh," recalling their hallway rendezvous.

"I know, I'm sorry, but she's like… family… " Lorelai shrugged with a smile. _At least she knows before my mother… OH God telling my mother… ummmmm still a bas idea._

"Well you said we were keeping quiet for your sake. You want the town to see some … story book … thing unfold… I personally don't care. I just need to see you more… like this."

Lorelai smiled "Is that your way of saying you want me?"

"Why do you have to make every thing Dirty?"

"In general or Right now"

"Take your pick."

"Well, let me see I choose." And she pulled him in for a long kiss. The remnants of the town meeting stragglers would be none the wiser to what was going on right under their noses … or above rather, at the diner.

Just as Lorelai deepened the kiss, just when breaths became short, just when the couple was sure clothing would be the next thing to go, the door of the apartment burst open, the couple froze and almost hated to look at who had discovered them. They had to look and sure enough it was Jess, the only logical choice, who else would have business coming up here.

Some how Jess managed his expression to look both smug and shocked at the same time.

Luke removed his hands from Lorelai's ass, "Oh ummm hey? I thought you went out."

"Yeah, … finished my book ... I needed another one."

Luke only nodded in understanding, taking a few safe steps away from Lorelai. Not sure what to say about the situation he found his Uncle in, Jess decided to clarify, " I thought you were at the … town meeting."

"Uuummm, yeah, I left early, … uhhh you … remember … Lorelai."

Lorelai gave Jess a small wave, but she didn't know where to look, it was certainly not at Jess. She could hear the echo of his smart-ass assumptions his first week in Stars Hollow. _The whole starry eyed 'you're so much better off, just give it a chance' speech. You're either really naïve, or you're getting some._ And here she was proving that statement right.

"… Uhhhhh yeah … Uncle Luke? Is there something you want to tell me?" he said slowly, full of condescension as he crossed his arms.

"I'll call you later." He whispered to Lorelai.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go,"

"uhhh okay? … ummm bye Jess." Still unable to meet the teen's gaze as she headed quickly for the door.

"Bye _Aunt _Lorelai."

The smug comment inspired a shy glance between Luke and Lorelai. With reassurance from Luke she left the boys alone. With Lorelai gone, Luke could try to handle Jess Man to Man. "sit down Jess."

"Don't tell me … she had something in her eye ..."

"Jess."

"…and you were only trying to help her get it out…"

"Jess."

"… one thing lead to another, and your faces just ended up like that."

"Jess!" now having his nephew's attention, "sit."

"You finally couldn't take it any more huh? … At least you could've put a sock on the door!"

"Shut up and sit down!"

Jess did as requested, unable to wait for this explanation, _something about the birds and the bees… 'you see Jess, when a man and a woman love each other very much…' _

"You may have noticed, Lorelai and I spend a lot of time together."

Jess had several unsavory comments to choose from, but since his Uncle looked so serious, Jess only crossed his arms in his seat as reaction and decided to stay silent in his seat.

"Now, you know I helped out to present Rory, right."

"Yeah, you only told me … after the fact. I could have sold tickets, sold the pictures of you in that tux."

"First off, you never tell me where you go or what you do, Every time you leave here I don't know what you're up to. It works both ways, okay, so, don't even try that card. Secondly, that statement tells me I was in the right in not trusting you with this information. BUT against my own better judgment, I'm going to trust you now, I'm telling you now, Lorelai and I are seeing each other."

"Congratulations, I'll get you a new toaster for the diner so you can stop tinkering with that old one…" not seeing what that had to do with him.

"Will you shut up! … Now, as I said I'm trusting you. I'm sure you've noticed the gossips in this town who have no life of their own apparently and just live through other people. Here's your chance to make your money back, all of them would just love to know about me and Lorelai, but for now we are keeping it quiet to avoid that attention."

Jess just sat there silent, and listened to his uncle.

"We just don't want to hear all the I told you so's, or the prying in what little time we can find together. As I said I'm trusting you with this, and you know trust works both ways, if you wanted to talk to me or tell me anything. I'm here Jess, believe it or not. I'm trying to help."

"Whatever."

"Okay fine, do what you want with your upper hand. I've got to go." He didn't really; he just went into the storage room and rearranged boxes till he thought Jess was asleep.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: as the old song goes_… I know something you don't know, you don't know, you don't know. I know something you don't know and I'm not telling. _**

**-it's amazing how a lot of this still fits even with them together makes you wonder why we had to wait so long! **

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	16. Run Away Little Boy

**In honor of the 10th anniversary of my 16th birthday (wow I'm old! and it's the 3rd) I've updated not one not two but 3 yes ladies and gents count em 3 stories one never before published and why? Cause I love my crack whores!) **

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating: let's say PG-13 because well, I can't write smut… I break into girlie giggles … because it's so absurd… me… writing smut… it's funny, especially those who know me well…. **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: Chapter 1 once again, I don't own (DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. **

**-Sneaky Luke and Sneaky Lorelai with creeping music by Sam Philips sold separately. Dialogue BORROWED from 2.08 - The Ins and Outs of Inns (written by Daniel Palladino /directed by Michael Katleman some Dialogue and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979 (It's more Fun THAT WAY!). **

**Luvz: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY … TO ME! ANXIOUSLY AWAITING MY GIFTY POO… FROM YOU! HOPEFULLY IT'S NOT ACTUALLY POO …. THAT WOULD BE MEAN… ESPECIALLY TO YOUR ONE AND ONLY FAIRY! **

**Hello my little crack whores (and other shout outs):  
Professor: thanks for the 411, you picking up what i'm laying down, give me some skin... sorry the jiv took over.  
jeepgirl: always a pleasure  
Rusty Bedsprings: I'm the whole package? Why rusty this is all so sudden… hehehehe  
Baby Girl Geller-Green: which quote and can we discuss a payment plan(just kidding… I own nothing…)  
Avajava: isn't that four words cause of the contraction?  
Ruli: thank you for forgiving me… isn't not like I didn't want to write … it was like hey one day it's may.. the next … woaw it's july? WTF! In your honor…. -Sneaky Luke and Sneaky Lorelai with creeping music by Sam Philips sold separately. (does anyone know the music I'm talking about?) sillymaggie10:okay did you not see the difference in pub dates  
uhm... Ummmmmmm OK!  
Rumidha I take it you've read my others… thank you please review those when you get a chance…  
Lauren Leigh : nipple? at least it was spelled right? LMAO  
Muffin Is Injured:as audio adrenaline would say, I'm ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE(insert awesome guitar break!) i'm very much alive...  
everwoodgirl04: awww thanks, mel that's so nice!  
LittleGGLover: this has sort of become my verision season 2. which we love!  
beautifulbutterfly: ORDER UP!**

**and to everyone else thanks for the R/Rs but i wanted my whores to get their hits soooo with out further Eloquence...**

**OY, WITH THE INCESSENT A/Ns ALREADY: **

**-my fav bit from the last chapter has to be the jess walking in on L/L, the Jess and Luke moment… I think I really caught em… **

**A/N: I am by no means a Ressie or whatever R/J's call themselves … I am a die hard now and forever L/L JAVA JUNKIE DREAM TRAMP… uuhhh again whatever we are calling ourselves this week…  
I have jess in here for the whole uncle/nephew ship and when LL get hitched they will need that best man. **

**777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 16:  
Run Away Little Boy (aka Dark Day)  
(Okay not so original I know… ) **

Luke came in from weather proofing his woodworked master piece, "Okay, I'm pretty much done."

Lorelai looked up from her payroll spread across the kitchen table, "Thanks for doing this. I didn't want the rain to destroy our beautiful chuppah."

Luke stopped and raised an eyebrow, as he set the bucket on the table, "our… chuppah?" a slip which was very similar to his kids blunder the other day.

Realizing her gaffe, Lorelai stammered, "oh… I meant … your chuppah … cause you know you made it, … but you did give it to me so ... it is mine, too.. so I guess it is ours…technically."

Luke smiled, "well, 'our' chuppah has had it's first casualtiy…" holding up one of his carved figures.

Lorelai gasped, "Gilbert."

"What?"

"The goat. We named him Gilbert, he's headless," she said dramatically, "Can you fix him?"

"Yeah, I got some glue here."

"Good. I'll make some tea."

As Luke reunited Gilbert's head to his body, he asked Lorelai "So, everything okay?"

"You mean except for the fact that the only way I can see my boyfriend is if I invite him over to do chores? Yeah never better why?" as she pulled down the mugs from the cabinet.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were … you know, okay with last night… the Inn, Mia, … Jess walking in on us."

Lorelai was wincing as she turned to face Luke again, "How did he take it?"

"He took it like … Jess" Luke shrugged.

"…But… what was his reaction… I mean… was he surprised, was he angry?"

"In case you haven't noticed our communication isn't the best," Luke offered dryly as he adjusted his grip on the goat.

"Well … Is he gonna say anything?"

"I don't know", Luke shook his head as the goat's head dried.

"Well … it sounds like we gotta get our story straight" and Lorelai considered, "You know Thanksgiving maybe the perfect opportunity to start letting the cat out of the bag. We always stop by for our first dinner, … we are thinking of pilgrims and Indians and things we are thankful for ... Like all the things you've done for me and Rory."

"Okay?" and Luke showed Lorelai the repaired Gilbert, "Check it out."

"Gilbert," Lorelai smiled, "You're not worse for the wear."

"I'll go reattach him. How'd this happen anyway?"

"Oh, well, ummm," And Lorelai scrunched up her face pretending to think, "something must've smacked into him with a hedger."

"This something didn't do it on purpose? Did they?" looking his suspect right in the eye.

Lorelai gave him puppy eyes, " it's the only thing I could think of to get you over here."

"I carved him by hand and you nearly destroy him," but Luke kissed her, happy she had wanted to see him. "I'll be back for some tea."

77777777777

Meanwhile, at the center of town, Rory was escorting Dean to pick up his pay check. "you may need protecting now that your pockets will be weighted down." She projected lighthearted, but she still felt bad for Luke. He was kind of like a father to her, and it bothered her that her "cousin" was so callous and ungrateful.

Rory was waiting outside the market when that same smug "cousin", _Step cousin_, had the nerve to walk right up to her. She tried to be indifferent to him, to not let the smart ass get to her.

"Should you be standing here all alone? I hear this is a pretty dangerous corner, " he said sarcastically in that dry voice of his.

"I'm fine," she offered flatly.

"Feeling succinct today?"

"Pretty much," hoping Dean wasn't being held up by another lecture from about compound interest.

"Hmm. Did I do something to offend?"

"Me?" _or everyone you come in contact with?_

"Yeah."

"No.

"Good."_ You're the only one worth talking to in this town. _

"You might want to ask that same question to Luke though," she shot back pointedly.

_I would but it seems he's busy with your mom._ "Meaning?"

"You've got this whole town down on him.

"Really? How did I do that?

"You know how you did that. "

"I'm not really familiar with the blue book laws in this town, so you can be talking about a lot of things. Dropping a gum wrapper, strolling arm in arm with a member of the opposite sex on a Sunday."

Rory stomped her foot on the chalk out like to give him a clue

"Ah," now seeing what she was upset about, "What about it?"

"You did it. The whole town knows you did it. They even had a meeting about it."

Cocking his head to one side, Jess couldn't believe "You actually went to that bizarro town meeting? Those things are so 'To Kill a Mockingbird.'"

"Yes, I went. And Luke went. And when he got there, everyone ganged up on him. They all want you gone."

"Wow, bummer."

"And he's standing there yelling at everyone and defending you and paying Taylor back for his lettuce losses… "

" Wait, his what?"

"And now Luke's a pariah and it's all because of you! And what a shock, you don't care about any of this."

"I didn't say that."

"Go. I'm tired of talking to you."

"Fine," and Jess started to walk toward the book store to get away from her.

"You care nothing about Luke and his feelings!"

"Got a second wind, huh?" as he turned around to face Rory again.

"All he does is stick up for you and all you do is make his life harder. I guess that's what you have to do when you're trying to be Holden Caulfield but I think it stinks. Luke has done a lot for my mom and a lot for me, and I don't like to see him attacked." When she caught her breath she was sick of the sight of him, "Okay, second wind over."

Jess was surprised how much her words effected him, "I didn't know they were coming down so hard on him."

"Funny, I never pegged you as clueless, my mistake," she snapped.

"Okay. I get it. No, no, I do, I get it. So did you at least think it was funny?"

Rolling her eyes to hide her opinion, "That is so not the point."

"Ah, you thought it was funny." _Gotcha._

Dean finally came out of the market, "okay, I got it. Oh, uh, hey." Noticing Jess.

"Um Dean, I don't think you two have met. This is Jess. This is Dean."

"Boyfriend?"

"Of course," Rory scoffed, still pissed at his treatment of Luke, and not for a second believing he was sorry.

"Sorry, you didn't say." A little uncomfortable with Dean's height, but feigning polite, "How ya doing?"

"Good, good."

"Okay, see you around." And Rory pulled Dean away to be out of the reprobate's company.

"Seems to turn out that way, doesn't it?" only trying to think of a good reason to keep his mouth shut about his uncle's secret relationship, now that he knew Rory was taken.

777777777777777777777 please bare with me, heading for a time warp7777777777777777  
7777777777777777Some time later… like, say a week? Post Thanksgiving 77777777777777777777777

"This is gonna be so great!" Lorelai practically squealed with glee.

"Mom you are taking too much joy in this," hoping to calm her mother over Breakfast and a cup of coffee,_ an oxymoron, I know._

"But no Friday night dinner! Do you know what that means?"

Rory sighed, "Yes, it means no dinner with Grandma and you're still taking too much joy in it…"

"Yes, but I had a double whammy last week with Thanksgiving on Thursday, and a consecutive Friday night dinner and now I don't have to see mom and dad for two weeks. Oh, I can't wait to tell Luke, maybe we can have a real Friday night date," She whispered across her favorite table. "this may be the thing to cheer him up, have you noticed … since thanksgiving he's been…."

"Moody? Distant?"

_It's not just me,_ "I can't even get him to come over for chores." _Maybe he has his period?_

"Yeah, well his choice of roommate isn't helping," Rory scowled at Jess.

"That was not a choice, but still a good honest date with his girl may bring him outta his … I don't know funk."

"Honest? As in you'll take him to the Black White and Read for a movie for all the town to see?" As politely as she could, figuring Luke was having a rough enough time with the hoodlum and his recent moods, Rory asked "Luke, where's my toast?"

"Sorry, it's gonna take awhile. My big toaster's still broken so I got stuck with just this dinky one."

Jess the pushed down the handle of the big toaster to demonstrate that it now worked. "How did that happen?" Luke said more irritated than thankful .

"You're gonna break that."

"It was broken before."

"Well, it must've got better."

"Inanimate objects don't usually get better." Almost looking for some sign that he had gotten through to Jess "Did you fix this?"

"Please," Jess scoffed grabbing his jacket to head out the door.

"Jess?"

" I have no idea what you're babbling about. I don't fix things. "

"But …?"Luke was confused, the day before he had a cussing battle with the "broken" toaster. As toasters can't speak … Luke obviously won.

"I got school."

While the adults exchanged a puzzled shrug, Jess made a point to look directly at Rory. Who offered a small smile in his direction.

It had taken Jess awhile to figure it out, but he finally fixed the toaster. A simple gesture to a man who seemed to really want to help him out, and after the Thanksgiving crowd, Luke's fuse seemed even shorter. It's hard not to notice something changed, when you share one room with your uncle. Jess didn't want to think he was the cause of this current mood because of the town mental cases coming down on Luke.

That town meeting bothered had bothered Jess. Not so much discovering his uncle's little romance, or keeping it a secret. Or the town's opinion of him. No, in the end, only one person's opinion mattered. And she had a boyfriend, and because of his callous treatment of Luke, his loner attitude, she now hated him. Or at the very least she was pissed enough to chew him out at the scene of his "crime", not caring how loud her volume was.

It almost didn't matter if he got on Rory's good side, she had a boyfriend,_ But people break up all the time … Right?_

777777777777777777

"What?" Lorelai was sure she didn't him hear right.

After breakfast, Lorelai fell fast from cloud 9, and she was dumbfounded that her boyfriend didn't want to spend time with her.

Luke was suddenly sheepish and uncomfortable, "I … ummm can't go out on Friday."

"What are you grounded?"

He gave her a genuinely hurt look. A pained look she had never caused before.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, knowing his folks were gone, "but why can't you come out with your girlfriend?" She whispered lowly, "Wine her, dine her, treat her like a queen. This is a rare opportunity…we can go out on a Friday."

"What's so special about Friday?" wishing she'd just drop it and pick another night, any other night.

"It's date night." She whispered at the counter.

Luke seemed to have had a short fuse on Thanksgiving. Lorelai figured it was the stress of cooking multiple dinners because half the town relied on the diner for their turkey fix for the year. He was used to cooking in bulk, but he had barely said two words to her. Maybe he was going beyond the call of duty to keep them quiet. When they said good bye on turkey day, Luke seemed very sad. And all week Lorelai tried to figure out what the problem was. Here she was with good news, and he showed no change.

"I just … can't."

"Luke?"

"Will you drop it!" he shouted louder than he intended.

Hurt by him snapping at her for no reason, she left.

Instantly regretting it, Luke only got out… "you forgot your coffee."

7777777777777777777777777

"Mom this is your second big fight, and you haven't made it a month yet."

"Well it's a turbulent relationship" Lorelai pouted.

"Are you two… still together?"

"Of course, we are what kind of question is that?"

"Well you just storm out of Luke's without a word."

"Hello, did I not tell you what he said to me?"

"You told me an embellished version of what transpired yes."

"Embellished nothing," Lorelai scoffed, "I asked him out on a date and he said no."

"You could've just pick another night"

"But why? He never goes out?"

"Except with you, So that must mean what ever Friday is, it's really important."

"Or…" the wheels in Lorelai's head began to turn.

"Or…?" wondering where her mother was going this time.

"He's lost interest in me?"

"Do you hear yourself?" Rory was astonished at the leaps her mother was making. "he's been crazy about you for years."

"Well he's had me, the thrill is gone… just another Luke Danes conquest…."

"Mom… gross, and do … you… hear… yourself?"

"It doesn't matter, he can apologize if he wants but until then I'm going to Weston's."

"Suit yourself."

7777777777777777Luke's DARK DAY!7777777777777777

Friday, Nov 30, 2001

All week Lorelai would pass by the diner and would see Luke there, but willed herself not to go in. According to her spy network, Sookie and Rory, all week Luke was still moody, probably more so without Lorelai.

On Friday, date night, he had completely disappeared. Lorelai finally broke down and went to Luke's for breakfast to discover he didn't open the diner. That is to say that the diner was still open for business, just Luke was not there to run the business, he had vanished.

Friday seemed to slowly drag on without Luke. Lorelai spent all day wondering where he was, what he was doing, what was the big secret. She went to the diner for lunch, and he wasn't there. She arranged for Rory to meet her there for dinner, and he was still gone. _Breakfast no Luke, at lunch no Luke, at dinner no Luke,… what the Hell is going on? _

Not finding Luke at the diner again was disturbing. She never really noticed this before, but now that they were together, she felt his absence. Lorelai was now pacing in the living room, _Much like I did when he offered to present Rory_, and nervously ate her cold left over fries. _…. Where is he! Not at the diner, or the lake or the Hardware Store._

Luke was a creature of habit, he was either in the diner or in his apartment above the diner. This hermit behavior was one of the reasons he was so reliable, _We always knew where he was. _By 7:00 pm, Lorelai was very worried. _What is it again … a person has to be missing for more than 24 hours before you call the police? Lukeat least called the last time he went missing_, to help Bud and Maisy, but today nothing. Lorelai then began to wonder_ is he purposely hiding from me? 'cause it's date night?_

Lorelai scooped up the phone, again, and dialed the familiar number of the diner … yet again.

"Luke's"

Lorelai was annoyed because it was still not Luke who answered the phone. "Ummm Ceasar hey, is Luke there?"

"Umm no he's still out, may I ask whose calling?"

"Oh well, has he been out all day? No special appearances or cameos?"

"Pretty much, May I ask whose calling?"

"Ummm it's Lorelai … again …"

"Are you sure you don't want me to give him a message? I mean if it's important …"

"Oh no, no message." And Lorelai hung up quickly and frowned at the phone._ Okay, we aren't gonna be a secret for long if you keep doing that! _She then struggled to remember what his apartment phone number was._ Do I even have his apartment number? _She had only ever needed to call the diner before.

Lorelai tried information, and was greeted with a familiar monotone, "Stars Hollow 411, How may I help you?"

"Hey Kirk, do you have Luke's phone number."

"Certainly, the number for Luke's diner is ..."

"No, no, not the diner, his apartment."

"Oh, … wow," Kirk's confidence faded, and he was completely thrown, " … no one's ever asked me that before …" Kirk's tone became nervous and cracked as if his job depended on him finding that one number.

"First time for everything." Lorelai rolled her eyes, loosing patience quickly. She could hear Kirk typing away, "It appears it's unlisted."

"Big surprise, well thanks any way."

"So any word on burger boy?" Rory came back in the living room with a soda.

"He's a man I'll have you know,…" Lorelai was distracted still trying to figure where he would go when not in the diner.

"Dirty!"

"And he is still … missing?"

"Missing? Luke doesn't go missing?" just as confused as her mother.

"24 hours with no word to loved ones, I call that missing!"

"okay okay calm down… how about you just swing by the diner, just in case he's back?"

"Good idea…. I'll see you later." But Lorelai was still sorting through worst case scenarios in her head.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sure, it had been easy to see Luke with the ball preparations as an excuse, or making him come to the Inn or the house for repairs, but now she couldn't even find him. Hell even before they were a couple, he was always just around, in the same spot, without fail. But now she wanted to see him, To talk to him, to make up, to find out what was wrong, hold him, Kiss him. _Down Girl! _And he was no where to be found.

Lorelai came in the diner and saw Ceasar and Ben, for the fourth time that day, working hard in the diner man's absence. She decided to slip behind the curtain and check out upstairs. _First thing, Girlfriend needs his number. _

She knocked on the door doubtful he would be home, the obnoxious music was her first clue.

And mono syllable boy answered. "yeah?"

Lorelai still felt awkward around Jess since he walked in on her and Luke,"Is Luke home?"

"Nope," Jess offered flatly.

"Well, do you know where he went?"

"Nope."

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

"Nope."

_BIG FAT HELP! _"So how are you Jess?" she was frustrated, but figured she should make an effort to get to know Luke's nephew, especially now.

"Fine."

_WOW, a new word! _"So, How's school?"

"Fine."

"Okay well, I'll let you go. Just tell Luke I stopped by, … please?"

"Will do."

_Wow, two words … a real break through. We've got to work on their communication,_ and she hoped a real murder wasn't the reason Luke was missing And she headed back downstairs. She got a Coffee to go, just the thing for her nerves, and tried yet again not to worry about where Luke had gotten himself off too. Then it hit her, and she hopped into her Jeep.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Why Lorelai? this is a surprise!" Maisy exclaimed.

"Hello Maisy" Lorelai smiled, the warm woman always made her feel welcome, _Emily should take lessons_

"To what do I owe this little visit?"

"Ummmm, has Luke been here today?"

"Oh no, he wouldn't come in today?"

Lorelai sunk again, "Oh, well it was worth a shot. I've seemed to have lost him."

"Well, I find that hard to believe, he's crazy about you."

Lorelai had to blush a little, and add solemnly, "Well that is nice to know, I'm pretty crazy about him too. Well I'll just try calling him again."_ Maybe he's home now… _

"Oh no, he won't answer," Maisy said knowingly.

"Why not?"

"Don't you know what today is?"

"Ummmm No?" _I'm guessing it's not date night._

"Sit down, dear," then Maisy called over her shoulder, "Buddy! Two coffees over here please." And Maisy ushered Lorelai to a table near the back.

Buddy brought the coffee to the pair, "Oh, Lorelai how nice to see you!"

"Buddy, please! we're having a little girl talk here." Maisy said in her no nonsense, sweet scolding tone that was the older couples way of saying they loved each other but "don't bother me".

"Say goodbye before you leave, Lorelai," and Buddy was off again.

Lorelai smiled after Buddy, and turned her attention back to Maisy who looked very serious. Lorelai took a sip of the coffee, it wasn't as good as Luke's, but any Coffee was better than none. _It's only my 6th cup today._

Then Maisy began to explain, "Lorelai, today is the 30th of November, and on the 30th of November, no one can find or talk to Luke. He is … not himself."

Lorelai began to wonder if she was dating some sort of annual Werewolf or incredible Hulk, _Only on the 30th of November?_

"You see, It was 12 years ago today … that Luke's father past."

And sudden understanding washed over Lorelai, "oh Maisy, … I didn't know…"

"Yes well, his father is a sensitive issue, you may have noticed. Buddy tried to talk him into remodeling the diner, or taking down that hardware sign. " Maisy smiled at Lorelai " I understand, you strong armed him into repainting the diner recently."

_Actually, it wasn't that hard at all, he had agreed pretty quickly. To be with me, I guess… _"Well, I ended up painting it without him knowing," she gave a small smile, thinking of bribing the bread guy to let her in.

"Well Luke wouldn't budge with Buddy. Luke's a bit … stubborn, like his father was. Katherine, Luke's mother, would call it steadfastness. She always had a way to look at the positive side of things. You could almost see how losing her made Luke and Will both such … skeptics, pessimists."

Maisy continued " on this day every year, Luke just withdraws … you know, well, more than usual. Usually he just sits in his apartment, going through his father's things, never answering the phone. But with that hoodlum living there now, Lord knows where he's gotten too. His temper is shorter, and he figures rather than hurt people he cares about he just removes himself from the situations. Personally, I hope you find him. I don't think it's healthy for him to brood like this alone. After all, it wasn't his fault his father died, Will was sick, he had been for along time. I guess Luke always figured his dad was too stubborn to die."

When Lorelai was able to speak again …"Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome, dear. you know, you're the first of his girls he's brought here. And I have to say, Buddy and I like you, we have a good feeling about the two of you. So treat him right, give him his space today, but don't take any of his crap."

Sage advise from the blunt Maisy. "I won't, and thank you" and Lorelai was about to head home, when she got a another hunch she couldn't shake.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai's gut turned out to be right. She found Luke at the cemetery, she walked up beside him weeding the graves of his parents.

Startled by her presence, "What are you doing here?" he barked. Luke was understandably cranky. She didn't take it personally, knowing he didn't mean it, now knowing why he wasn't himself lately. Lorelai did have about a million responses, all funny, none appropriate for the moment. "I could ask you the same thing, … I've been looking for you," she said gently.

_Well you found me! _"Why?"

"Cause… I care about you, and I was worried… it's not often you go missing without a word to any one." She knelt down beside him.

Luke took a deep breath still pulling at the offensive weeds.

Chancing to rub a hand on his back, "Why didn't you tell me", her voice was gentle sensing a darkness, a sadness she had never seen in him before.

"Didn't think we were speaking, … so…" Luke only shrugged.

Lorelai didn't know what to say next. After all, she spent years wishing her parents weren't around, and here was a man who lost his mother so young, and a father he was actually connected with, just when hew as becoming a man. She focused on the head stones her boyfriend was carefully pruning.

Katherine Danes

William Danes

It was obvious he wasn't ready to talk, and she wasn't quite sure how to make him feel better. so she said the first thing that popped in her head.

"Hi … I'm Lorelai," and she introduced herself to his parents. "I don't know if Luke has mentioned me. I'm his girlfriend. Actually we've been friends for a long time. And apparently, we each had our own little crushes on each other… but you know, … we didn't want to ruin our beautiful friendship. But then my daughter, did I tell you about my daughter? Her name is Rory, she's 17, please don't do the math on that… that's another story entirely. …Well Luke here has been so great to both of us… I bet you two have the big Luke picture screen up 24/7, am I right? I myself find it hard to take my eyes off him…"

"Lorelai."

"… cause he's an amazing guy…"

"You can stop now."

"Hey I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Mom and Dad," She teased.

Luke took her hand, "Thanks".

"I was worried." They just sat in the grass, but Lorelai had to ask. "do you think Jess might want to … come out here? I don't know, pay his respects? Does he even know what today is?"

Luke didn't say anything, so she offered "you wanna come home with me … we can just talk, I'm still you're friend Luke, … the sex is just a bonus," She smiled.

"A bonus huh?"

"An incredible bonus."

"Hey, not in front of my folks, … we want mom and dad to think you're a lady.."

"You're right, I apologize", happy he was finally playing along.

"so, how did you find out?"

"Maisy"

"Ahhhh"

"Come home with me, … spend the night with me."

Luke took a another breath. He didn't want to have to be alone anymore. "Okay."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: okay so I had the last half of this written first about …. 2 months ago, and then I had to go back I and connect ch 15 to ch 16 soooooo tell me what you think…. **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	17. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**Rating: let's say PG-13 because well, I can't write smut… I break into girlie giggles … because it's so absurd… me… writing smut… it's funny, especially those who know me well…. **

R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)

**Friendly disclaimer: Chapter 1 once again, I don't own (DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. I reject ASPs Reality and substitute my own!**

**Luvz: Miss you!**

**A/N: it's been awhile huh… honestly I didn't realize that it had been so long since I updated… OI! Who knew time flew so fast!**

**Thanks to all you who kept after more this fic… I will try and be better; apparently this is my beta's favorite… so she had sway with me… lol… thanks Localizy.**

**A/N: after Localizy read ths chapter she said… God I love this story (you can quote me)**

**So I did!**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 17:  
****Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?**

Rory didn't know why her mother was sleeping in so late. True, it was a Saturday, and Lorelai wasn't exactly a "Morning Person", but Lorelai still knew she had to dazzle people, eat and of course, buy shoes. Rory went upstairs to check on her mother,_ maybe she's sick?_

When Rory opened the door she saw the lump in her mother's bed was unusually large. Upon closer inspection she saw that Lorelai was huddled up close with Luke, thankfully still in their clothes from the day before. Rory smiled at the pair, _they made up… again… as if there was any doubt._ One thing was for certain the evolving relationship kept bystanders on their toes, _well the bystanders that know about the relationship_. Rory found a delightful metaphor when she saw her mother's heels happily mingling with Luke's boots on the floor. Lorelai had an extra tight hold on his flannel shirt, her head was perfectly tucked in the crook of his neck, not wasting an inch.

Luke suddenly took a deep breath and surprised Rory when he opened his eyes. "Rory?"

"Damn I was just about to get the camera."

"You do and I'll put you on Coffee Probation," rubbing his eyes. Luke carefully escaped the slumbering Lorelai's grasp, and she limply adjusted in bed, still dead to the world.

"You two looked … comfortable," Rory observed.

"Yeah, well we had a late night," smiling at just talking with Lorelai and reminiscing about his dad. Then seeing the grin on Rory's face, "Nothing like that…" he got out quickly.

"Its okay, Luke … you know, you can … spend the night here if you want…"

"Yeah, well this … kinda was … special …circumstances…" he choked out, embarrassed to have been caught by the daughter.

"Even so, I'm okay with it, really, and if it will get you two out in the open sooner, I'm all for it," Rory assured him.

"Well, we'll see, it's your mom's call ..."

"You let her have too much power," Rory admonished.

"I do … I really do," Luke solemnly agreed, "Well, its Saturday … I'm just gonna call the diner and see if Caesar needs me."

"You do that."

Rory thought it was sweet, the way that Luke tucked Lorelai back in bed, that he wanted to let his girlfriend get all the sleep she required, but Rory wanted the skinny on how they made up, so, as soon as Luke was out of the room, she hopped in her mother's bed and poked at Lorelai incessantly.

"Wha?" Lorelai's eyes squinted open, swatting at her daughter's prodding hands.

"That's attractive?"

Searching for her fella, Lorelai immediately asked "Where's Luke?"

"Why Good Morning Mother, I love you too."

"Where is he?" Lorelai asked again with concern, hoping he still wasn't in his funk, hoping last night hadn't been a dream.

"Jeez, he's down stairs calling the diner, so did we find out what his PMS was about?"

"It was the anniversary of his father's death yesterday," Lorelai yawned, not really comprehending what she was saying this early in the morning, and how indifferent it had came out.

"What?" _So not what I was expecting_

"12 years ago, apparently every year since his father's death… Luke has this … dark day." Lorelai suddenly remembered a question that was formed last night, "Do you remember if we've ever seen him on the 30th before?"

"Not off hand."

"What about those compulsive diaries of yours?"

"Hey!"

"Well, anyway, I found out what yesterday was from Maisy, and I found him at the cemetery with…" Lorelai worded delicately, "…his folks, and I didn't think he could deal with Jess given his …mood, so I brought Luke back here, I just… didn't want him to be alone, you know… He told me some stories about his dad ... Oh My God, There was this funny one about cheese…" and Lorelai tried to remember the anecdote in her drowsy fog.

Now that Rory had a clear picture of Luke's situation, she was compelled to go downstairs, "Mom."

"Yeah sweets?" Lorelai yawned again, forgetting she was going to tell Rory a story.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay," Lorelai shifted to a more comfortable position, cuddling with her Luke scented pillow, and she fell back asleep.

Rory grabbed Luke's boots from the floor and carried them downstairs by the laces, to find that Luke had finished his phone call.

"Hey I've got to go to the diner… stop by later when you're mom wakes up… I'll make chocolate chip pancakes for you guys."

"That sounds great…" and Rory walked up to Luke, forgetting she had his boots in her right hand, and she hugged him.

Luke was surprised, not having a hug from Rory since the Ball, "What's this for?"

"For your Dark day" Rory gave him a half smile, "I hope… Mom made you feel better."

_That didn't take long,_ once again finding the unique, honest bond between mother and daughter refreshing, "Thanks. She did."

"We love you Luke… you know that."

"Yeah, I know" he patted the teen's shoulder and she let him go to run his business.

Suddenly remembering the laces her hands, she playfully held up the boots, "Hey, boots anyone?" Rory offered the absent minded diner owner.

Luke looked at his socked feet and had to laugh at himself, "Well, that would definitely raise a few questions."

777777777777777777777777

Lorelai woke up again, realizing her daughter had returned from… somewhere, "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Just checking on Luke, he said he'll see us at the diner…"

"What's that?"

"Luke said…" Rory was about to repeat.

"No, that smell…" and Lorelai looked around her room.

"Smell?" Rory sniffed, "it's Coffee."

"He made us Coffee," Lorelai plopped back flat on her bed again, smiling at his little way to say thank you for last night.

"Well, he knows what's good for him. He also mentioned chocolate chip pancakes… if we go to the diner…" Rory enticed.

"I have to get to work…" Lorelai groaned.

"Mom, you're the boss…"

"Mia's the boss."

"…but she left you in charge…So…take the morning off and see your fella. He needs his family."

"His family?" Lorelai was surprised at Rory's choice of words, that she saw Luke that way already, surprised she herself hadn't thought of that connection before._ Well he did play Rory's father for the ball, and we spend Thanksgiving with him, I try to get him in the Christmas Spirit..._ maybe realizing for the first time how attached they both were to Luke even before they were dating. By her own admission Luke was more of a father to Rory than Chris had been in recent years.

"Well yeah, we are it, aren't we? His parents are gone, his sister… as her own things… and jess," Rory scoffed, "Jess is a joke…and you said he had a dark day… I wanna be there for him…after all he is my … step dad," the teen teased, reminding Lorelai of the joke from the ball.

Lorelai beamed at her thoughtful kid, "Just let me get dressed." _Hmm step dad?_

777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Hmm, Luke could I have more sausage?" Lorelai smiled at Luke as she sat at the counter in the diner.

Luke surveyed the diner quickly, for any known gossips, and discreetly lowered his voice hoping the other patrons wouldn't notice, "What are you doing?"

Lorelai's brow furrowed, "I'm asking for seconds," Lorelai looked at him blankly, wondering what she had done wrong, _What's the big deal?_

"You are being suggestive…" giving her a stern look.

In a southern accent, Lorelai was offended, "Why Lucas Danes, wherever is your head at?" and she took another forkful of her eggs.

Luke rolled his eyes and went to serve other customers and refill coffees.

Rory shook her head, "You're a bad influence on him."

"I know, I really am," Lorelai smiled, as if she took pride in that fact.

Since Rory and her mother were both busy eating, Rory couldn't help but focus on the décor of the diner as she finished her breakfast, and then got to thinking about Luke and his relationship with his dad. Rory had learned from the townies that Luke and his father had been close, and from her mother that Luke had kept the diner the same way his father left it, even though it was no longer a hardware store, only moving things once to accommodate Lorelai painting the place, then putting them right back. Rory suspected that Luke must have missed William very much to send him into a funk once a day for 12 years like clock work.

Then Rory's thoughts couldn't help but wander to her own father, Christopher. She remembered her mother's "bitter women who hate their father's" speech from before the ball fiasco. She also remembered that Chris was supposed to call any day now for his twenty-second chance. Rory felt conflicted, she wanted to stay loyal to Luke and her mother, and she was still mad at Chris, but she couldn't help but wonder what if Christopher died? What if they never got a chance to repair the damage? She wouldn't have stories about Chris the way Luke had about his dad. She had stories of Lorelai out the ying yang…but none to show for Christopher.

Rory shook away her thoughts of Chris, _let's see if he follows through before I get all… sentimental. Right now we have to focus on Luke and his dark day._

"Hey, sweets? You okay?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yeah just thinking…" Rory shrugged.

"Aw good, something different for you," teasing her brainiac child, "come on… what were you thinking about to make your face look like that?" but then, Lorelai's cell phone rang, and naturally she answered it "Sorry…" she apologized to Rory, " Hello? Oh hey Sookie…"

Luke appeared out of nowhere and barked "Outside…" endlessly reminding her about his cell phone policy, as he brought the Lorelai's seconds of sausage…. _Dirty, My God she's in my head!_

"Well, it's nice to see you back to normal," and she honored his rule, _this time._

"Hey? You okay?" Luke asked Rory, noticing how quiet she was.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Just checking…" he shrugged, "you need anything else?"

Rory smiled at how concerned he was for her, like a dad would be, he sort of unconsciously filled that void even before he had offered his help with the Ball. She was just thinking of what she could possibly do to contribute to bring a little light to Luke's Dark Day, "Umm could I have… more bacon please?"

"You got it."

"Umm actually Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you've already… you know had your…dark day …tradition but … I was wondering if you'd… want to come over … you know for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Sure, you, me and mom…we could pick some more of your dad's favorite movies… sort of as a tribute?"

"Umm sure… that'd be… nice…" Luke didn't know why Rory wanted to have a special night to commemorate a man she never knew, but Luke figured that it was a gesture within her power. Rory was a very sweet and considerate teen, and he guessed she wanted to somehow help make him feel better, too.

"Okay great…" she smiled, "So … is tonight good for you? Saturday is usually movie night…as you know."

"Umm sure… if you want…"

Their quiet moment was swept away when Lorelai burst back in to the diner "Oh My GOD!", and she frantically began to gather her stuff up from around the counter.

"What's wrong?" Luke was ready to help with whatever crisis Lorelai had to deal with.

"Oh My God! This is gonna be so Cool!" and Luke and Rory suddenly realized she was happy not distressed.

"What?" Rory turned around on her stool anxious for the details.

"Okay… There is this crazy insane group from Chicago, and they want to book the Inn for a special company Christmas event!"

"Wait, book the inn?" Rory wanted to clarify.

"Yeah, the entire Inn, they bought the place out," Lorelai wore a broad smile, her voice going high pitched by the end of the sentence as she punctuated with a shrilling squeal .

"Can you do that?" Luke asked.

"Apparently when you've had the greatest sales year of your company's history, and enough money, money can buy anything…their doing it as a reward for all the hard work of their employees. Oh and here's the best part, they are doing like an old world medieval theme, they want servers get to dress up, and talk in dialects…" Lorelai double checked that she had her purse, and coat, as she continued to ramble because all of a sudden she had a million things to do and less than two weeks till the grand dinner. "Where's my cell phone?" she asked Luke knowing he was the last person to see her with it.

"In your hand?" he offered.

She looked at her hand and sure enough there is was, "Oh right," she laughed at herself, as she threw on her coat, "…Oh man, I've got to touch base with Mia… I mean, we already have reservations for that weekend… So I'm gonna have find people other accommodations… and …" she was out the door and apparently still talking to herself.

Rory smiled at Luke, "Looks like it's just you and me for dinner," looking forward to some one on one time with her "step father".

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lane couldn't believe Rory was going through all this trouble, "You do realize you don't know how to cook?" as they wandered the aisles of Doose's market.

"Hey, I made Dean dinner," and she trailed off, "… like 6 months ago…"

"When you dressed up as Donna Reed? And you forgot the rolls… and your mom caught you…"

"Shut up…" knowing they were in public and could have been over heard by anyone, "I told you that in confidence, so that you would never mention it again…"

"You brought up the dinner again."

"Well, you accused me of never cooking before, let's just focus on the now… sure I've never really been exposed to cooking, that doesn't mean I can't try knew things. Last year I made dinner for someone I cared about…and now I'm gonna do it again for someone else I care about. Now come on, give me some ideas, you help your mother cook all the time."

"Yeah, healthy disgusting Korean tofu type stuff"

"Well, that's perfect, Luke eats healthy…"

"You like Luke right? What my mom makes is barely suitable for human consumption; you don't want him to gag on the first bite do you? I am special, it took years to build up a tolerance to my mother's brand of cooking, and I _had_ to in order to survive."

Not wanting to send Luke into Tofu shock, Rory pleaded with her friend to help and not be so defeatist, "Look, just give me the basics… help me find something simple… that I could do by myself… without burning my house down…"

"Oh, I know…" Lane took Rory to Taylor's magazine rack and they started flipping through the pages to find easy recipe ideas.

Taylor discovered the girls and snidely reminded them, "You know ladies, this isn't a library, and those magazines are meant for purchase."

"We are just double checking the articles we want Taylor," Lane defended.

"Well you are crinkling that magazine and mussing up my entire display … not to mention getting your fingerprints all over the pictures." Taylor spoke to them as if they were little children, "Put down the magazine, scan the headlines with your eyes," and Taylor pointed his finger to his eye to illustrate, "and then make your decision."

"Man, Taylor can be so annoying," Rory observed after he had walked away.

"Come on theses ought to do," Lane grabbed some modern mother magazines and the Betty Crocker recipe book of the month, just for good measure.

Lane and Rory found an easy entrée and some side dish ideas, then gathered Rory's required ingredients in the rest of the store.

777777777777777777777777777

With the Bracebridge Group turning the Inn upside down, Lorelai was swamped with arrangements and planning with Sookie. Which was just as well since Rory didn't know how to explain her gesture to Lorelai. Lorelai had her session of comforting and reminiscing the night before; today was Rory's turn.

With her groceries in tow, Lane helped her pick out some appropriate movies. Rory recalled her mom mention that Luke and William liked Spencer Tracy, and luckily _Guess Who's Coming To Dinner_ and _It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World _were available. She wanted to keep the mood light, so she found _Paint Your Wagon_,_ Clint Eastwood in a musical now this I've got to see._ She rounded off the choices with some Errol Flynn and Tyrone Power, not sure if Luke would like those leading men, but also knowing that if they didn't get to them to night, they would eventually.

The recipes for the entrée and sides were very easy and didn't take that long to cook, _there is hope for you, Gilmore, I may be a soccer mom yet! Thank you Betty._ Lorelai did call as Rory was finishing cooking, just to check in.

"Hey sweets, I'm sorry about movie night."

"It's okay," Rory assured, carefully watching the pan through the oven door's glass window.

"I'm just so busy, I love this group I mean way to be different people…but I hate them as well!"

"You just hate all the work you have to do…"

"Well, couldn't they have known about their great sales mid year?"

"Unless they have an oracle on staff, in which case they should go to Vegas…"

Lorelai continued her argument, "…but if they had made these arrangements in like… June… this wouldn't be so hard… and some of the people I have to move are some of our regulars… you remember the Keifers?"

"Aw I love the Keifers… they had that adorable baby right?"

"Yeah, Marie… and now I have to find them a new place to stay…what if they hold a grudge… what if they never come back… I'll never see little Marie again!"

"Mom, they won't hold a grudge…"

"Remember last year… when she didn't know it was Christmas and she kept saying 'Happy Birthday' to everyone." Lorelai smiled because little Marie reminded her so much of Rory at that age.

"Yes I do…and what was it she called her security blanket?"

"Blanky Boo…" Lorelai remembered fondly.

"Aw yeah…"

"I don't want little Marie to stay anywhere else…"

"Well she's gonna grow up in a few years… and then she will be a brat…"

"Damn it… well make some sort of time machine that she will stay 3 forever! What good are your brains if you don't use em?"

"I don't think her parents would appreciate that," Rory then, heard the knock at the front door, knowing it would be Luke, "Mom, I have to go."

"Oh, is your boyfriend there…"

Rory honestly said, "No…" _your boyfriend is,_ she felt weird telling her mom about her special movie night with Luke.

"Lane?"

"No…it's the …Joe… with my Pizza…"

"The Joe? Uh, okay… well The Money is in the take out drawer…"

"I know… have a good night…"

"Save me a slice," and Lorelai went back to her game of musical inn quests.

As Rory opened the door she teased, "You know you don't have to do that… you are sleeping with my mom."

"Umm yeah I know," he was a little embarrassed at Rory mentioning that little fact, she was just a teen, and well his' girlfriend's daughter. Luke knew Rory wasn't an idiot, but he would have felt better if she didn't think of him that way. "So umm I … didn't know what you wanted for dinner… I was gonna bring something from the diner… but thought we could just order something if you want, I'll buy…"

"Dinner is all taken care of," Rory said with a proud smile.

"What?"

"I made you dinner"

Luke raised an eyebrow, "You can cook?"

"Yeah, well I'm not Sookie… but…I can manage…take out is just so much easier…and less messy. Actually I made Dean dinner last year… after he and I had a fight over something stupid … I think you were over here… helping mom look for my chick, Stella."

"Oh right" Luke remembered the night in question, and here he was, now dating the object of his affection mere months later, "Yeah, umm you were… dressed up."

"Umm yeah" the memory still embarrassed her, and she started to retreat into the kitchen, "… Oh, it's just you and me cause the Bracebridge Group has turned the Inn completely upside down, and mom has to try and fix everything up for these people… but she wants to give them their money's worth," Rory started to get the plates out of the cabinet.

Luke followed her into the kitchen, unsure if he should be worried about Rory's cooking, but he saw some of her efforts in the sink in the form of dirty pots, pans and a colander, and the array of magazines on the kitchen table. _She went through all this trouble…_

A timer went off, Rory pulled on oven mitts, and went to the oven and pulled out a variety of trays, "I kept everything in the oven to keep 'em warm." She presented the menu choices, "On tonight's menu we have chicken parmesan, baked ziti, garlic bread, and since I know you'd ask for a vegetable I made herbed zucchini… according to _Better Homes and Gardens_ I had the choice of using mint or basil… but given the Italian theme of the evening, I chose basil," she finished with a smile and a humble shrug of her shoulders.

Luke was speechless; _she went through all this trouble…for me?_

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

During _Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?_, Rory would cautiously sneak peaks at Luke, as her mother would do from time to time, wanting to see people's reactions during certain parts of certain films. In this instance Rory didn't know how to approach Luke, how to start to a conversation about his dad and consequently her dad. She never expected Luke and Chris to be fishing buddies, but she knew they may one day have to be in the same room together and not get in to a screaming match or fist fight, or kill each other.

Then all of a sudden, Luke picked up the remote and paused the movie right in the middle of Spencer Tracy's climatic speech, which snapped Rory out of her own thoughts, "Hey what are you doing?… that's the best part…"

"You wanna say something to me?"

On the spot, flushed a little in her cheeks, "Oh well, Umm no…"

"Rory… you keep looking over at me… is there something you wanna ask?"

"Well …"

"Is it… about me and …your mom?"

"Well, no, I was just… Well, I just wanted your… opinion…"

"Okay? On what?"

"Well on … dads."

"Dads?"

"Well yeah… I mean I know you miss yours... but you learned to live with out him…"

"Rory," Luke saw the same conflicted expression on Rory's face that morning at the diner, He knew she was talking about Christopher, he knew this was a serious conversation, probably the most serious, open and personal conversation he'd ever had with the teen, "Our situations are completely different…"

"How? We've both been without fathers…"

"Well, for one, mine died… we didn't have a choice in the matter. He was sick … for a very long time… and well while it's good that … he wasn't …in pain anymore… call me selfish but I still wish he was here… I still wonder what he'd say, I still wish I could just go to him and get his advice on things, maybe if I had the old man to get my" _ass_ "self in gear… I would have been with your mom a lot sooner."

"Well, I don't need Chris… I have … you" Rory said shyly trailed away.

"Rory?"

"Well, you can't tell me that you and mom aren't gonna get married… some day… so you _will be_ my step father… eventually, legal and official, and well… it could be you…"

"What could be me?"

"In my life… you took me to my coming out? So… it could be you …at the graduations… you know Chilton and Harvard… or if I win a Pulitzer… you could be the one in the audience, or … when … I get married…" Rory found the courage to look him in the eye, "You could walk me down the aisle… just like at the coming out ball. Mom's right you have been more of a father to me that Chris ever has…"

"Rory," while Luke was touched, he also felt extremely uncomfortable, he knew he was now involved with a very unique, delicate family situation, Lorelai and him haven't even tackled telling her parents or the town yet, and he knew some how Lorelai should be involved in this conversation. "I'm honored… that you think of me that way… really, but I'm not trying to replace your dad."

"What if… I want you to…"

_Aw Jeez, _"Rory, you know, Christopher isn't my favorite person… after all, my last meeting with Chris… well was less than ideal." Recalling being in bed with Lorelai to find Chris had caught them almost in the act. "That being said…I still think you should give him … another chance," and that was the hardest thing Luke ever had to say. "That is only my opinion. Look, I can't make this decision for you. I'm sure your mom would agree," Luke remembered Rory's suggestion to Chris, to try calling in a month, "…has he… contacted you?" wondering if a random phone call started this thought train in her head.

Rory sighed, "Not yet… but I expect any day now… if at all. That's the real trick, isn't it? You get expectations, then hope then … it's twice as bad when you're disappointed."

"Hey, we all need something to look forward to right?"

"…Says the town cynic."

"Well, I'm not so cynical anymore… your mom has had a lot to do with that… spending time with her … and you, gives me something to look forward to. I'm just saying… give Chris a chance, the benefit of the doubt, and if he…. screws up again… well, I'll be here. Okay?"

"Okay…" Rory smiled.

"So let's finish this up…" and Luke pressed play to let Mr. Tracy finish his speech.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Rory...?" Lorelai poked her head in the front door, she was carrying books she had picked up from the Inn's Library regarding the medieval time period, but figured a trip to Stars Hollow's library, or even to Chilton's, or Harvard's Library, wouldn't hurt either, especially if she had her favorite research assistant, "Rory? Mommy has a big project and needs your help!"

Lorelai put her books down on the foyer mirrored table, and hung up her coat, "Rory...? You better have saved me some of that Pizza… and you better still be awake…I really need your..." Lorelai entered the living room, to find Luke asleep on of the couch, "…help?"

"Mom?" was whispered behind Lorelai, so she turned around to find Rory peaking her head out of her room, gesturing for her to come inside and have a powwow.

Lorelai kicked off her heels as to not disturb Luke, and crept over to her daughter's door.

Once the door had closed, Lorelai asked her daughter, who seemed to have just woken up, "What's going on?"

With heavy eyes, Rory explained, "I was helping Luke… with his dark day…" Rory took a deep breathe to force her self in to consciousness, "We still had movie night… we just watched some classics that were his dad's favorites…or ones that I thought his dad might have liked… I wasn't really sure… I pulled this together in like 5 hours… with Lane's help of course."

In awe of the gesture, Lorelai asked "Why?"

"Well, you did something for him … I don't know… I wanted to do something too…I mean after everything we've been through…well with the Ball and your evolving relationship… it just felt… natural…"

Lorelai thought it was sweet that Rory saw Luke as family, and was compelled to help him, like he had helped her so many times before. "So… what did you watch?"

"Well we started off with _Captain Blood,_ and I can't believe that was Errol Flynn's first movie he was so talented! And Olivia de Havilland was so pretty…"

"…And he fell asleep?"

"Oh we made it through _Captain Blood _and_ Guess Who's Coming To Dinner_ okay… but he conked out during _It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World_ …so I turned off the movie and I moved to my room…I just heard your car, and here we are."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun."

"It was fun…" thinking of her important talk with Luke, "but now I'd really like to get to bed."

"Okay, but I have to ask you something"

"Mom, right now I'm so tired I'll agree to anything"

"Good to know… I need your help my expert researcher…for the minstrel dinner… thingy…"

"Mom, have I ever let you down for an Inn event?"

"No… but there is always a first time"

"Well not this time… just let me get my 8 hours… okay?"

"Okay … I'm going to …you know… wake up the man…"

"You do that," Rory nodded and went back to bed.

Luke was lying on the couch and Lorelai decided to curl up with him. With the added pressure to his body Luke groaned and stirred, and Lorelai decided to wake sleeping beauty up with a kiss.

He opened his eyes, and through the slits he saw her in the darkness, "Lorelai?"

"Hey… sorry I got in so late…" and she rubbed his chest, only wanting to be close to him and to have him take the stress of her day away.

"Nah it's alright… we were fine…you know… movies…and stuff."

"Is there any pizza left…?" Lorelai asked having uncharacteristically skipped dinner to plow through her guest relocations.

"We didn't have pizza," Luke said plainly.

"No?"

"Rory made me dinner… you know... to make me feel better …about my dad…it was nice…"

"Rory …made you dinner?" wondering if the Rory she just spoke with was the real Rory or a Pod Rory.

"Yeah…Chicken Parmesan, it's pretty good, we have some leftovers if you want… didn't she tell you?"

"No… she was pretty tired…"

"Aw well you were busy with the Inn any way… she said it would be just the two of us…"

"So when did she invite you over…"

"Just this morning, at the diner… I could heat it up for you if you like…"

"Okay… can I change into my PJs?"

"Sure," Lorelai sat up to free him to make her dinner, and with a groan Luke was up from the couch and in the kitchen. Luke seemed to be on automatic pilot, like he didn't realize he had to go home soon. That he couldn't be seen leaving Lorelai's house in the morning otherwise they'd be exposed. However, after her long day she wanted to spend time with him, and hear more about what Rory did for the diner man.

Lorelai decided to wait and see if Luke noticed he had to go home. If he wanted to stay… she had no problem with that… and if he had to sneak out in the morning… well they could deal with that too.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

"You mean to tell me that my daughter made this?" with a mouthful of chicken.

"Yes" Luke confirmed.

"My daughter"

"Yes"

"My daughter, Rory"

"Yes, do you have others I should know about?

"Excuse me, Luke, have you met Rory?" Lorelai took another piece of garlic bread, famished from the tedious tasks and preparation at the Inn. She was happy to have her feet up, her legs resting in Luke's lap at the kitchen table. "Well this is Fantastic… she must have a great teacher," taking another forkful of ziti.

"Wasn't me… Better Homes and Gardens and Betty Crocker."

"No way…"

Luke removed Lorelai's legs from his lap and got up from the table, he pulled the magazines Rory bought out of a drawer to show Lorelai.

"Wow… she must like you."

"I guess," Luke smiled leaning against the counter, thinking of Rory's gesture, of her already seeing him as her step father, of suggesting that he and Lorelai would one day get married, of already wanting him to fill in at future special events in her life, where Rory already expected Chris to come up short.

"What?" Lorelai noticed the perplexed and uneasy expression on his face.

"Nothing... Umm I should go… it's late."

Lorelai sprang up from her chair, "Aw come on please stay…" she stepped closer to him "I promise I'll make it worth you while?" in that seductive whisper he now knew so well, and she kissed him deeply pinning him against the counter.

When Lorelai pulled away, Luke had a grin on his face, "Mm Garlic…" he teased.

Lorelai swatted at his chest, "Fine, I'll brush my teeth then I'll make it worth your while."

This was a strange situation for Luke, usually Lorelai only begged for coffee. Naturally he wanted to stay, but he also wanted to protect their cover till Lorelai was ready to let the town in on the news. "When the Christmas party thing is over… we'll go out… I promise…"

"Your no fun!" she pouted, "I want some… real alone time with you," playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Luke looked at Lorelai a moment longer, it was like in that moment, she had completely forgotten about Christopher. While Rory was expecting, dreading and anxious for his call, Lorelai seemed to have dismissed that Chris was still part of their lives. While Luke was flattered that she was so happy with him, he knew she couldn't just ignore the thorn that was Chris.

"I'll see you in the morning… garlic breath…"

"Hey! You keep this up and I won't invite you as my date to the Christmas party."

"Oh yeah, minstrels, costumes, old world speech… sound like it's just up my ally," he stole a quick peck and left her for the night.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/n: Captain Blood is my FAV Errol Flynn Movie!  
****A/N:I kinda had a feeling that Sam Phillips album a boot and a shoe was a metaphor for Luke(boot) and Lorelai (shoe, my precious)  
A/N: I found myself yawning a lot during this chapter! Wow! I am powerful with my suggestions… HEY! ASP… HIRE ME…**

**A/N I can't watch the show anymore… recent spoilers… someone email me if LL ever get hitched… thanks…**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	18. In A Pinch

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**Rating: let's say PG-13 because well, I can't write smut… I break into girlie giggles … because it's so absurd… me… writing smut… it's funny, especially those who know me well…. **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Friendly disclaimer: Chapter 1 once again, I don't own (DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. I reject ASPs Reality and substitute my own!**

**Luvz: Miss you!  
Featured Beta: Localizy, she's stupendiferous… READ HER FIC WHAT CAN I SAY… I helped!**

**A/N: it's been awhile huh… honestly I didn't realize that it had been so long since I updated… OI! Who knew time flew so fast!**

**Thanks to all you who kept after for more of this fic… I will try and be better; apparently this is my beta's favorite… so she had sway with me… lol… thanks Localizy.**

**A/N: Dialogued borrowed from 2.10 - The Bracebridge Dinner /written by Daniel Palladino /directed by Chris Long dialogued and intentions changed by Gilmoregirl1979! **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 18:  
In A Pinch**

On a cold, snow covered morning, Lorelai and Rory entered Luke's diner to see their favorite diner man, and for a hot cup of coffee to warm up on the frosty morning.

"Hey," Luke greeted unusually kind and friendly to the persistent, notorious coffee fiend.

"Hey," she beamed at the sight of him, like a girl in high school to the former track star.

For a split second, Rory thought Luke and Lorelai were going to actually kiss… in public! In the diner! For the entire mid-morning breakfast crowd to see! The way Luke met Lorelai at the door, with the coffee pot in hand, how his right hand seemed to want to reach out to Lorelai's waist and pull her close to him but suddenly stopped him-self. The way Lorelai had habitually tilted her head, the way she would whenever she expected Luke to lean in and lay one on her. However, both seemed to realize just what they were about to do, and where they were and how that would have looked to the people around, and they sort of awkwardly stepped back from each other.

Luke quickly choked out, "So umm you're… participating in that…umm…snowmen contest," having seen their efforts for the last hour through the front window as he tried not to watch Lorelai too intently.

Lorelai had wanted to kiss him, as was the custom when they first saw each other in private. Especially these days, with all the time she spent planning this grand dinner for the Trelling Paper Company of Chicago, she felt like she didn't see her boyfriend now. So the eagerness to touch and show affection as soon as they saw each other was understandable side effect of missing each other. "Don't you mean _stupid_ snow_person_ contest?" Lorelai shot back in their familiar banter to misdirect anyone who may have witnessed the missed kiss.

"Well, look at you…you both are freezing your butts off out there...for what?"

"For town fanfare Grumpy Gus… and since when do you care about my butt?" Lorelai asked, one of those inappropriate lines of conversations that would allow her to flirt with her fella but continue to misdirect the masses of Stars Hollow.

"I don't!" Luke said quickly knowing how it had to sound to the public and how he would show Lorelai just how much he cared on their next date. _If she ever takes a night off before Christmas._

"Well, if you don't care about me, what about my daughter? She's so young, has her whole life ahead of her. Get my Popsicle daughter some coffee… no arguments. Hurry! Stat! Before hypothermia sets in and she can't lift the cup with her numb, brittle, fingers," Lorelai cried out dramatically.

Luke rolled his eyes and went to get the two mugs.

As Rory and Lorelai sat down, Rory stared down her mother. Uncomfortable under the teen's gaze Lorelai finally asked, "What?"

"That was close," Rory said pointedly, referring to their near miss kiss.

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief "Oh I know, too close."

"Which is why you should just tell people already!" Rory forcibly whispered, "Obviously your subconscious wants you to tell people so you can show affection in public… I mean, who knew Luke would be a public affection kind of guy…"

"Okay Freud, we will, it's just…"

"It's just stupid…" Rory interrupted.

"Hey, I have enough to worry about… I have the Bracebridge dinner in its final stages, our holiday movie extravaganza to plan….and Bjork's mouth to fix," Gesturing to their snowwoman in the square, "With how much I am juggling, I should try out to be part of the tumblers troupe we have as the floor show…"

"No, cause then you'd break your neck and then you'd die!" Rory warned, "And I told you, Ringer guy is gonna win the snowperson contest."

Lorelai scoffed, "Never Give Up! Never Surrender!"

"You're only saying that cause we rented Galaxy Quest to make fun of Luke's Trekkie history when he came over the other night."

Lorelai lowered her voice, "Hey, may I remind you that that night was one of the few nights Luke and I could spend together since I took on this Bracebridge dinner, and despite the fact we spent the whole time watching movies with you as our chaperone…he enjoyed it!"

"Huh?" Luke looked up from pouring coffee in their mugs, sensing they were talking about him., hoping Lorelai wasn't scarring Rory with tales of their more intimate times.

"Well, you could take a night off… to see your fella…" Rory suggested.

They didn't even notice Luke had returned, "Rory, I'm very busy right now… it will get out…eventually… "

Luke suddenly figured out what they were talking about… again, and decided it was better to serve his other customers.

"…And my suitor and I will have a date soon enough…" Changing the subject, Lorelai explained her busy day's schedule, "Okay, we have the rest of this morning to work on Bjork, but then I have auditions this afternoon at the Inn."

"Auditions?" Rory cocked her head, wondering if her mother was gonna start an all girl band and didn't tell her.

After Lorelai's first sip of coffee, "Yeah, we need a band of sorts…well, an orchestra really… period music, an all…"

Rory sighed knowing it wasn't easy being an adult and juggling as much as her mother did. "You go…I'll polish off Bjork."

"You gonna bust out our buffer to compete with ringer guy?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777

_We are so bad,_ Lorelai admonished with a giggle. _Manipulate Jackson to be Squire Bracebridge-Check! _With another thing off her list, her load was feeling lighter. How appropriate she was now auditioning harpists. "Go ahead."

The serene music was making her think of Luke and how perfect things had been since his dark day, the only thing missing was some quality alone time. Last week, they had rented Galaxy Quest and Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie on Lorelai's day off, but the dinner soon took over all her time. If Rory hadn't needed a break from school and the paper as well, Lorelai would have been happy to seduce Luke right there on the couch while Rory studied in her room.

Lorelai's cell phone rang, "Oh umm, sorry about this… umm… just keep playing," she told the harpist, "Hi, it's Lorelai."

"Hey Lor … it's me," and the unsure voice of Rory's father came through the phone.

Once recovered from her initial shock, "Oh, hi Christopher…" each syllable saying, "you shouldn't have called me." She swallowed hard and asked merely to be polite, "How are you?" After all the hoopla you caused during your last impromptu visit during Rory's ball.

"Good, good." Lorelai could almost see him nervously bobbing his head, "Soooo you, uh, got a minute?"

"Umm okay" but she pursed her lips together hoping to hide her dread.

"Uh, I just wanted to run an idea by you."

"Run it," she said shortly.

Hearing the tranquil music Chris had to dig in, "Where are you heaven?"

"How ironic considering I'm getting a call from the devil himself!"

Realizing he was already on Lorelai's bad side, it didn't help his situation to aggravate her further by trying to be cute, as they used to be. Christopher cleared his throat, as if he could feel Lorelai's cold glare over the phone, "Now it's totally your call and I don't want to step on any plans you've already made, but …you know I want to make it up to Rory… you know… well, everything… So, umm I know Rory has a break in school coming up, and I was wondering if you'd be cool with … her coming to visit for a couple of days."

"Uhh, a couple of days?" Lorelai laughed, "You mean she'd stay the night?"

"Yeah, it's totally your call." Finding the tranquil music behind her bizarre, but wanting to stay focused on his request.

"Do you even have room for someone to stay?" Lorelai was looking for any flaw to keep her daughter away from her former friend and father.

"Not just room - a room. A designated guest room. Sherry fixed it up really nice."

"Good for her," Lorelai said bitterly more out of annoyance than jealousy. _Like I'm gonna strand my kid with you two… strangers!_

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know. It's awfully last minute," _come on I need a loop hole here…_

"It's totally last minute, but I really need this chance…please Lor… "

Lorelai rolled her eyes, Christopher had ruined what otherwise had been a magic, momentous night for Luke and Lorelai's relationship, and an important night for her daughter, and here Christopher was, begging her for help, begging to be bailed out of a mess he caused… again. "Well, it's really up to Rory to say yes or no. She's the one who … has to forgive you."

"So … are we okay?"

"Chris…" Lorelai rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, we will start slowly, are you okay with her coming here? …it will give you some alone time with that boyfriend of yours…"

"Hey, Luke likes having Rory around! And again… it's up to Rory… I will respect her decision."

"Okay, great, I can live with that," and Chris released the breath he had been holding, "That's great. Uh, thank you. I'll let you run it past her and you can get back to me whenever. No pressure."

"Bye," as Lorelai hung up she seriously considered not telling Rory about the call. Lorelai was still mad at Chris for barging in and passing judgment on the life she made for herself when he hadn't been involved with the girls for years. Sure, he came for a visit last year, coming to Stars Hollow for the first time, and of course he was Rory's father and should have a connection with her, but how many times can you forgive and forget.

Lorelai was also afraid of Luke's reaction to Christopher's call, and worried that Luke was right about Chris wanting to try and worm his way into Stars Hollow for good!

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Since Chris' call, Lorelai's week went from bad to worse…

Her parents were having some sort of rough patch and Friday night dinner was unusually frosty between Emily and Richard, who were usually glad to flaunt their united front. Whatever ordeal Richard was going through at work, the situation hadn't improved since the ball, and his mood was now seriously infecting his home life and his usually pristine relationship with his wife.

The last straw was when the Trelling Paper Company aka the Bracebridge group, call to say the grand dinner was off because they were snowed in.

The bright side was Luke was over in a flash to comfort a wallowing Lorelai. Just as Luke got comfortable with showing Lorelai affection around Rory, he grew accustomed to PDAs around Sookie … once she stopped gasping and cooing and fawning over the pair. However, on that night Sookie was distracted by the canceled dinner, and she wasn't up for ogling the pair at the moment. Both Sookie and Lorelai were very depressed about the canceled dinner.

Luke invited Lorelai into his arms when they sat on the couch, Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder, her feet tucked under her bottom; Sookie continued to be "smad" in the armchair, and Rory had just returned from the kitchen passing out drinks so they could find a solution to all the supplies and help they acquired. Rory thought her mother and Luke looked so cute together. If they were public Rory would have taken their picture and put it on a Christmas card and sent it out to compete with her dad, Sherry and their little dog's picture. Rory still hadn't heard from Chris, for his twenty second chance…while she was disappointed, she figured it just made her end of the bargain that much easier.

"I'm gonna cry," Sookie barked from her seat.

"Again?" Luke said giving her a look and Lorelai swatted at his chest.

"Be nice, we're depressed," and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Well, I don't see the big deal… you didn't loose any money… it's like a … Christmas bonus…without any work…"

Lorelai sat up from his shoulder "Excuse me, I've been working on this for weeks!"

"LUKE! I've got thirty pounds of aged beef!" Sookie barked, "Trays and trays of trout, mountains of pruned tarts. I diced pumpkins until my hands turned orange! I've got pumpkin hands!"

Seeing the two of them glare at him, Luke got out quickly, "I know, I didn't mean that… I just…sorry" and Lorelai returned to his shoulder.

Rory offered Sookie her beverage, "Take a sip"

Sookie shot a glance at Lorelai quietly huddled with Luke on the couch, not a care in the world, "How can you stay so calm about this?"

"There's nothing we can do about it," Lorelai shrugged from her safe place, listening to the comforting rhythm of Luke's heart again.

"I can't believe they got snowed in," Rory plopped on the couch next to her mother.

Now Lorelai shook her head, "All that work, all that extra help we hired, GAH!" and she buried her face in the crook of Luke's neck.

"Yeah, I guess. You know, I could still make up the dinner for the four of us," Sookie said halfheartedly.

"Yeah, but then it would be like the four of us, all alone in the dining room," Rory reasoned.

Lorelai chimed up again, "It would be like The Shining, except instead of Jack Nicholson, we have Rune!"

Sookie perked up in her chair, "What about Jess?"

"What about him?" Luke asked as he played with Lorelai's hair, she had told him once how much she liked it when he did that.

"He eats, doesn't Jess eat?"

"What's she doing?" Luke whispered into Lorelai's ear but keeping an eye on Sookie incase she was going to turn into Jack Nicholson from the shining.

Now Lorelai perked up from the couch, "I think she's inviting your nephew for dinner."

"Yeah, come on, do you know if Jess likes Peacock Pie?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure that would be a no… for both of us!"

"There'll be normal food too…" and Lorelai's smile returned, "Hey, you know what? Let's invite everyone"

"Everyone who?" Rory asked.

"Everyone, everyone" Lorelai smiled.

"Everyone, everyone who?" Sookie begged.

"Everyone we know, everyone we like."

Rory was on her mother's thought train as usual, "And they could even stay in the inn. All those empty rooms, all those uneaten pillow mints!"

"An out of control, over the top slumber party!"

"I love it!" Sookie sang.

"Me too!" Rory chimed.

"Done! Spread the word."

Then Sookie gasped "Oh no?"

"What?" Lorelai wondered what flaw Sookie saw in her plan, "What's wrong?"

"Well, you and Luke?"

"What about me and Luke?" Lorelai looked over at her boyfriend.

Sookie explained, "Well, its one thing where you pull your banter routine in the diner, it something else where you both are in a romantic setting… with the entire town buzzing about the Inn!"

Rory loved the idea, "Maybe this is where people could see your story unfold?"

"What?" Lorelai looked at her daughter as if she had turned blue.

"You said you want the town to see a story book romance, here's the setting… the gossips see you and Luke together… maybe you could blatantly flirt… and they speculate and then it's out in the open!"

"Honey, please I have enough to worry about with the minstrels and servers."

"AHEM" Sookie cleared her throat.

Lorelai cast a wary glance at her friend, "I mean, performers… this isn't the right time…"

"But we are in December; it's been almost two months since the two of you got together…" Rory argued.

"Sweetie, please…"

"Fine… just the dinner," and Rory sunk to Sookie's arm rest with her arms crossed.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The more Lorelai thought about it the more sense her daughter made. It would be easier for the town to just conclude that this minstrel dinner is how she and Luke got together. However, with further last minute changes, and short notice invites out, Lorelai just had to rearrange room assignments and figure out what to do about one little problem. _How do I get Luke alone?_

"Hey, did Bootsy RSVP?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

Rory checked the stack of RSVPs, "Yeah, he's coming."

"Is he bringing anybody?"

"He's coming solo."

_Big Surprise!_ "Okay. I'm gonna put him in room 16 with Jess." Lorelai said mischievously.

"You can't do that."

"Come on, let me have my fun," Lorelai pleaded.

"Luke's coming with Jess…" Rory reminded her mother.

"Coming with him yes, staying in the same room together… Not if I have anything to say about it… If I only I could get Luke a room by himself…damn that Jess!"

"With all the people we've invited…that's hardly efficient," and it dawned on Rory, _Wait a room by himself?_ "Mom?"

Lorelai let out a hint of a grin, "Yes?"

"Mom… you have something planned? Don't you…"

"What makes you say that?" she smiled innocently.

"Well, you have all the power in arranging this whole shindig, and we have an even number of rooms, and an odd number of people…"

"You mean just odd people…" Lorelai said as an aside.

"…Invited an odd number of people; and you are trying to get Luke alone for your own selfish reasons…"

Lorelai reasoned with her daughter, "I just want him to be comfortable… Luke is not the most sociable guy you know… and he could use a break from Jess any way… they already share a one room apartment, and this dinner is supposed to be fun… and break up the regular routine!"

"Well, I don't see how you are gonna do this… unless you, me and Luke are sharing a room or you, Luke and Jess are sharing a room… I don't think you want me and Jess sharing a room."

"I'd rather you'd share a room with Dean… that was a joke, not a suggestion, by the way…" Lorelai said quickly, gauging her daughter's reaction.

"Mine too," Rory said embarrassed, by her suggestion to share a room with Luke's nephew, whom to the town was a flagrant, flipped, hooligan.

Lorelai had a guilty smug grin on her face, "Do you really want to know?"

"… In case I have to lie for you, yes."

Then Lorelai broke into a pout, "But it's a night of your mommy… you know… getting lucky… I want you to still respect me."

"Let me respect your devious fiendish plan…but how are you going to get in his room without the town noticing?"

"Well, I'm hoping I'll be invited, but even so… I run the place… I have like a key to every room… Now, help me find a place to put Jess" she closed with a whine.

"Yeah, the nephew in the next bed might put a damper on your romantic evening…"

Lorelai considered her puzzle again, "Ooo I know, I'll put Jess in with Miss Patty."

"There will be no Jess left in the morning."

Lorelai scowled at her daughter, "You stink."

77777777777777777777777777777777

"Come on, you have to go!" Luke argued, as he started to pack an over night bag for Lorelai's special dinner at the Inn. Part of the boyfriend's job was to be supportive of his girlfriend, even if that meant participating in a fruity evening with jugglers, minstrels, and revelry.

"No… I don't," Jess stated matter of factly, content to sit in the easy chair and watch mindless television.

"If I'm going, you're going!" Luke commanded, trying to sound like the parent.

"Why?"

"Cause you are still a minor and I don't trust you with my apartment, with my only source of income alone."

"It's one night," Jess scoffed.

"Jess!" Luke exclaimed, whenever he wanted an argument to stop because he was getting frustrated with the circles he was running in.

"Look, I'm not exactly comfortable spending the night in the same building where my uncle and his girlfriend are having sex." _Much less the same town …. Yeesh!_

Luke didn't even know if he and Lorelai would have a moment alone, half the town was coming. Surely Lorelai wouldn't risk exposure of the relationship as such a public function. _Although… that would be a way to get it out and over with…as Rory had suggested, _Luke considered.

"I'm not going…" Jess stated finally.

_That's what you think._

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Bracebridge experience was on its way.

Guests were arriving. Rooms were being filled. Sookie was hyperventilating so everything was on schedule. Lorelai was now in an even better mood when her parents arrived, _Shocker! _They seemed totally different; her father had a light step, not a care in the world and her mother was happy to take the credit for the transformation.

Lorelai was thankful that Richard and Emily had gone to settle in their room, when Luke and Jess arrived at the door. Lorelai was eager to see Luke; she left Rory to talk with Dean and his sister. Lorelai beamed as she approached Luke, knowing what she had up her sleeve for later in the evening. "Hi," she giggled, and then had to remind herself not to be too obvious.

"Hey," Luke shyly smiled in return, "Umm thank you for inviting us… both of us." After a period of Jess' silence Luke elbowed his nephew.

"Ow, yeah umm I'm really glad I could be here," Jess said snidely, shooting a dirty look at Luke.

"Umm Rory has your keys…" Lorelai couldn't help but take in the sight of Luke, she hadn't seen him much this week; he wasn't wearing his ball cap and had fallen snow in his hair still. She really wanted to stroke her fingers through his hair. _Damn it Sookie was right about that romantic setting._

"Well I'm gonna leave you two to the "you're pretty, no you're petty conversation," Jess rolled his eyes as he got him self lost.

After seeing Rune naked, well partially naked, Lorelai decided she needed a pick me up before dinner started. She followed Luke as he went to the rest room, concealed her-self as she waited in the coatroom. Luke was heading back toward the dining room for the start of dinner, Lorelai reached out and pulled him into the coatroom with her.

"What the…?" before he knew it, Luke's back was against the wall and Lorelai had crashed her lips onto his before he could react or say anything else to giveaway their location. Once Luke realized it was safe, he was very eager to have the alone time with Lorelai.

As Lorelai pulled away, she enjoyed his hands circling her hips, and whispered millimeters from his mouth, "Hi!"

"Hi… a little warning next time would be nice."

"But that takes all the fun out of it…" as she pecked at him again and gave him a squeeze around his middle.

"What if I had gone another way? What if I was Kirk?"

"Okay, you are officially spoiling the mood and grossing me out! I just wanted to see you…be near you. I'm gonna have a three hour dinner of just looking at my eye candy."

"I am not eye candy," Luke said humbly.

"Yes, you are," and before Luke walked out of the coat room Lorelai pinched his butt. He paused just out side the door frame, not wanting to alarm Morey and Babette who had just past him, hiding his shock that Lorelai did that, and glared back at her still concealed in the coatroom, glared at that devious smile he loved so much.

"Cut it out," he said slyly through clenched teeth.

777777777777777777777777777777777

After mingling and saying hello to everyone before dinner, it was time for the night to truly begin. Lorelai stood on the entrance landing to address the crowd.

"Hey everybody, will you gather round? Everyone, everyone!" and the murmuring died away, "First of all, I want to welcome you to the first annual and probably never ever to be held again because Sookie's on the verge of a nervous breakdown Bracebridge Dinner."

Lorelai realized she should look at everyone and not just at Luke, who was standing in the back, she was trying to scan the crowd but her eyes always stopped on him.

"I …uh would also like to thank Mother Nature for snowing in the Trelling Paper Company in Chicago so I can throw this great party for all my friends instead. It's a very special night. And so, since I don't get to eat unbelievably strange food with my friends everyday, I have arranged a little surprise. Outside, as we speak, is a line of horse drawn sleighs and everybody gets a ride. So, uh, line up and keep it orderly. There's two per sleigh and no cutting in front of each other - that goes for everyone. Except me, 'cause I'll be damned if I'm gonna miss a ride in a horse drawn sleigh. Come on."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke had put his coat on just to see the horses, he had lost track of Jess… again… and just prayed he didn't burn down the place, for the sake of his girlfriend's lively hood and reputation.

Lorelai came out of the inn, loving the snow and the night. She could hear Patty and Babette chatting and gossiping on the porch waiting for Patty to conclude her latest scoop before heading out on a sleigh. Lorelai saw Patty and Babette to her left, then the open sleigh in front of the inn, with Luke making friends with the horses. Her devious grin returned; Lorelai made sure she got Patty and Babette's attention, "Don't wait too long ladies…"

"Aw we won't, sugah," Babette rasped, "and then what happened."

Patty continued, "She went into the bathroom…and saw him waxing his chest…"

Lorelai climbed in the sleigh, and then called out to Luke, so the gossip sisters would hear, "Hey, you in the belt - get in."

Luke looked up from the horse. "What? Oh, no, I was just sort of checking things out."

"Come on. We can pull a Ben Hur and take down Taylor's sleigh," making sure Patty and Babette were watching out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't know, I..." Luke didn't know what she was doing… in front of all these people.

"Aww, come on Luke. I can't be all school marm-y and ride by myself. Please?"

"Well, okay." As Luke climbed in, he wondered if Lorelai was using Rory's suggestion, trying to get the town to see them together, wondered if when they got back people would be whispering about them.

"Giddy up," Lorelai hollered, and the sleigh began to move. "Uh! The horses heard me, I speak horse language! I'm Dr. Dolittle!"

"Plus, I think the driver of the sleigh heard you."

"Oh, yeah," and she smiled as they pulled away from the inn, Babette was nudging Patty repeatedly with her elbow, which was causing Patty's eyes to go wide as she dealt with the abuse.

"I gotta say, sleigh ride's a little much, but these horses are really beautiful," Luke was making small talk.

"Yes, especially from this angle," Lorelai teased, since they were staring at the horse's butt.

"Not just from this angle. "

"Oh seriously, don't backtrack. Horse has got a nice butt there."

"It's not what I'm saying."

"Nice firm hiney," _Like yours._

"Stop talking about the horse's hiney?"

"Can I talk about your hiney?"

"Just stop talking…"

Now that they were a safe distance from the inn and any other sleigh, "Kiss me and I'll stop talking…"

"Lorelai… the driver…"

"His back is turned … he's from out of town anyway…" then Lorelai raised her voice, "and he'll get a huge tip if he doesn't say a word…"

So, Luke put his arm around Lorelai, and did as she requested, kissing her to keep her quiet.

Lorelai pulled away. "Hmm, now you're keeping me warm…" she cuddled closer to him under the blanket, "God, the town looks beautiful."

"Same as always."

"No, it's always different his time of year." She said from his shoulder. "It's magical."

Recalling her strange snow fetish, "If you say so, sure. Oh look, there's the magical plumbing supply store where I bought a magical float for my toilet last week."

"Stop it… you're spoiling it…"

"Sorry… Oh look. There's the magical Luke's Diner right underneath the apartment that Jess magically lit by leaving every stinkin' light on."

"How's it going with you guys?" pulling up the blanket.

"Great…"

"Great?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Well, he's kept our little secret… you know and he is staying for the holidays…"

"Does this mean I have to get him a gift?" Lorelai whined.

"I don't know if you have to go through all that trouble…"

"Well, I should get him something… a little bribe for keeping us quiet…does he need any plastic explosives?"

"Don't encourage him…" Luke grumbled over what a trouble maker Jess had turned out to be.

"I thought we were supposed to encourage our youth…"

"You know… not like that… like for science…and math and stuff…"

"Does he like plutonium?"

"Stop…just enjoy the sleigh ride."

"I'd rather enjoy your hiney."

They kept warm by kissing till the driver signaled, by a loud clearing of his throat, that they were heading back toward the Inn.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**A/N: MY GOD! That was a meaty chapter… I owe it to ya after months of neglect!**

**A/N: I had this as one huge Chapter…(that's what she said) and Localizy told me I should break it up… so you now have 18 /19 yeah!**

**A/N: I tell you the only way ASP is gonna give us what we want is if we STOP WATCHING… I know it's hard… but you must TURN OFF THE TELE! **

**The quote that comes to mind is … "I'm as mad as hell and I'm not gonna take it any more!"**

**Anyone seen Network (1976)?**

**My impression of Howard Beale (in regard to GG):**

"**So I want you to get up now. I want all of you to get up out of your chairs. I want you to get up right now and go to the window. Open it, and stick your head out, and yell,  
_shouting_  
'I'M AS MAD AS HELL, AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS ANYMORE!' I want you to get up right now, sit up, go to your windows, open them and stick your head out and yell - 'I'm as mad as hell and I'm not going to take this anymore!' Things have got to change. But first, you've gotta get mad!... You've got to say, 'I'm as mad as hell, and I'm not going to take this anymore!' Then we'll figure out what to do about the depression and the inflation and the oil crisis. But first get up out of your chairs, open the window, stick your head out, and yell, and say it:  
_screaming at the top of his lungs_ "I'M AS MAD AS HELL, AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" **

"I'M AS MAD AS HELL, AND I'M NOT GOING TO WATCH THIS ANYMORE!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …


	19. A Fireside Confession

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**Rating: let's say PG-13 because well, I can't write smut… I break into girlie giggles … because it's so absurd… me… writing smut… it's funny, especially those who know me well…. **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Friendly disclaimer: Chapter 1 once again, I don't own (DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. I reject ASPs Reality and substitute my own!**

**Luvz: Miss you!**

**A/N: it's been awhile huh… honestly I didn't realize that it had been so long since I updated… OI! Who knew time flew so fast!**

**Thanks to all you who kept after for more of this fic… I will try and be better; apparently this is my beta's favorite… so she had sway with me… lol… thanks Localizy.**

**A/N: Dialogued borrowed from 2.10 - The Bracebridge Dinner /written by Daniel Palladino /directed by Chris Long dialogued and intentions changed by Gilmoregirl1979! **

A/N: After Localizy read this chapter she said… "God I love this story (you can quote me)"

**So I did!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 19:  
A Fireside Confession**

Lorelai made sure to seat Luke at the other end of the table so he wouldn't continue to distract her from her hosting duties, as well as interacting with other people, including her parents.

She got a rare compliment from her dad, "Lorelai, this is just beautiful. It's like something out of Architectural Digest. You should be very proud."

"Thanks Dad."

…and received the usual criticism from Emily "Your dress needs pressing."

"Thanks Mom."

"Your pod Grandpa is still happy as a clam." Lorelai sat down next to Rory, but kept an eye on Luke and Jess. Actually, she was making eyes at Luke, and scowling at Jess.

"See, I told you this would be good for him."

"When you're right, you're right." Lorelai had to shrug.

Rune entered in costume, and announced, "Welcome Lords and Ladies. I call upon these sprightly horns to commence our proceedings."

Lorelai smiled as she saw Luke and Jess bond as the talked during dinner, unable to hear their conversation from her end of the table.

"We should've eaten before we came," Jess whispered.

"Shh!" Luke hushed, "And yeah."

"What's the white stuff?"

"I think it's cheese - or cream."

"And the green stuff?"

"I think it's…best picked off," his uncle advised, picking off his own green stuff from his soup bowl.

Lorelai forced herself to stop staring at Luke once Kirk was at her side and about to serve her soup. She gave him a hard time and teased and egged him on till he broke his old English character.

Seven beers later for Bootsy, the dessert course was being served. Lorelai withstood a lecture on the anachronisms of the evening from Paris whom Rory unexpectedly invited to the party. Lorelai could finally focus on her parent's, since Luke had already gone to bed; and while Lorelai was anxious to surprise Luke by putting her plan in motion, she happily listened in as her Pod Father told a story of his and her mother's travels through Europe, as to not arouse suspicion.

are, it's a beautiful moonlit Prague night, and we're strolling across the Charles Bridge when we come across this group of kids blasting this song by that...Oh, that awful woman. Who is she? The tall bony one, married to the deceased mustachioed congressman. "

"Cher?" Rory supplied.

"That's the one!" Emily pointed with a finger.

"The year of 'Do you believe in life after love?'" quipped Lorelai.

"A difficult time for all of us," Rory agreed.

"Well, I was appalled. Prague has played host to some of the greatest composers in history. Mozart named a symphony after it, for heaven's sake. So what did I do!"

"I have tried so hard to forget this," Emily shook her head.

Richard drew himself up proudly, "I stood beside them and their boom box and I hummed Mozart's Prague Symphony as loud as I could."

"A bizarro Battle of the Bands," Lorelai laughed never having seen Richard have such a good time.

"And did it work?" Taylor Doose was on the edge of his seat.

"Well, they quickly packed up and went their way," Richard smiled haughtily.

"But then he kept on humming the Mozart. He wouldn't stop. "

"Well, at that point I was hoping for some gullible tourists to drop money at my feet."

"And two of them did."

"And I kept it!" he cackled.

Taylor tried to compliment, "You know, this might be the most interesting conversation I've ever had with an insurance man."

"Aww, I'm hurt," Richard frowned.

Taylor was quick to apologize, "I'm sorry Richard. What I meant was that…"

Richard waved it off, "No, what you meant was that people in the insurance industry are drones. Well I agree. They are a dull, dull lot, and I am glad to be rid of them."

That's when the evening turned. When the bomb dropped and destroyed what had been an enjoyable night in elder Gilmores' company.

"Rid of them?" Lorelai cocked her head to one side.

"Oh, are you retired Richard?" Taylor asked.

Richard seemed flustered, "Well, uh…"

"Of course he's not. Richard? Richard?" Emily said laughing at the notion.

"Actually…I am."

Then Bootsy's beers then came in handy, seeing everyone was quiet and not enjoying themselves, Bootsy reminded everyone that it was a party and distracted everyone from Richard's announcement with his rendition of Hotel California.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777  
Lorelai and Rory were getting ready for bed. Well, Rory was getting ready for bed, Lorelai was getting ready to pull an Emma Peale mission of stealth.

"Did Grandma and Grandpa say a word to each other the rest of the night?" Rory asked.

"No," Lorelai sighed sadly, wondering if Rory was going to guilt her into staying put and not seeing Luke.

"Why didn't he tell anyone?"

"I'm sorry, are you asking me to interpret my parents' motives?"

"My mistake." She pulled up the covers and asked awkwardly, "So … you and Luke are like…a safe distance away… right… you know … from this particular room?" _So I won't be scarred!_

"Yes," as Lorelai finished touching her make up.

"Umm Mom?"

"Yes?" Lorelai sang to hide her annoyance; every question Rory asked was time away from Luke-Lorelai alone time.

"Have you heard from Dad recently?" Rory asked since she was expecting a call.

Lorelai had been waiting for this, "What dad - your dad?" _Jeez, can't I have just one evening to think of my self… and my needs._

"Yeah, my dad."

"Why?"

"Because he's my dad, and well after the whole ball thing… he seemed to want to make up for it… and he usually checks in this time of year and he hasn't checked in yet. I mean, I know he's probably busy with Sherry and the new apartment and...what?" seeing something shadow across Lorelai's face.

"There may have been a call," Lorelai admitted, squirming where she stood, then folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

"There may have been? You don't remember?"

"Well, things have been so hectic, you know, with the Bracebridge Dinner, and um, building a snowwoman, and trying to find a moment for me and Luke…"

"Mom?"

"Yes, he called! He called, he called, he called and invited you, and it's not too late to go. He called and invited you to spend the holidays with him instead of with your mother, who knows you better and loves you more, or to spend Christmas with Luke whom you actually like over t his Sherry woman! So there you go. I thought you were still mad at him… so I was trying to protect you… next time an 'I' beam falls in your vicinity I won't call 'heads' …I'm sorry I didn't tell you, so there!"

"He invited me over?"

"Yes, are you deaf?"

"No, I'm just trying to separate the gist from the ubububububah."

"Well, the gist is he invited you, okay?"

"Why didn't he invite me himself?"

"Because he's pretending to be considerate by running it past me first."

"Was he maybe not pretending to be considerate, and actually being considerate?"

"Maybe. But I wouldn't put it past him to be inconsiderate. The guy doesn't have the greatest track record." Lorelai felt uncomfortable under Rory's gaze again, "And I thought we were still mad at him?"

"Mom, I told him to try calling in a month… I've been expecting this since Thanksgiving…Why didn't you tell me? He's probably waiting for my answer, and has been holding off making plans."

Lorelai was shocked, "You… you want to go?"

"You don't want me to go?" Rory countered; her mother's feelings on the matter apparent.

"Seriously… you want to go?" Lorelai asked genuinely, without scoff.

"If its okay with you…I might," Rory really didn't know if what she wanted to do with this new information.

"You're so willing to forgive him… I mean at the ball you were… upset, angry... I thought…"

"That I was still running with you…away from him?"

"I'm not running from him…Rory he said some pretty hurtful, insinuating things to me… things that I can't forget so easily…okay, he insulted me… he insulted Luke! Now if you, on the other hand are so ready to forgive and forget then fine, I, however…" _don't have to do anything…_

Rory recalled her conversation with Jess during their sleigh ride, on how his mother didn't want him over the holidays, and how Luke was covering for his sister. Rory could tell Jess was hurt by the subterfuge his uncle deemed necessary, but even more so by being ignored by his only true parent; despite Jess' tough guy exterior Rory wondered if he really missed his mom, as she had missed her dad. Rory now knew there was indeed a call from her father, an olive branch to mend the pain he had always seemed to cause. Regardless of how upset her mom was Rory also took Luke's words into account, that Chris deserved another chance; that he was the only father Rory would have, and that Luke would always be there for her if she needed him to fill in again. "What did he say? Dad?"

"It was two months ago… I don't remember exactly…" Lorelai shifted her crossed her arms again, still feeling squirmy and uncomfortable.

"Well, you're still upset over it…"

Lorelai knew exactly what Christopher had said…at least the gist of it, "Do you really want to hear this?"

"It might win your case," Rory said plainly.

"He basically… told me that I was a bad mother, insinuating that I slept around, bringing home a different guy every night and was setting a bad example for you."

"Hmm," Rory considered, "Well, nothing could be further from the truth… and that is kinda harsh." Rory's forgiveness scale was tilting toward spending her Christmas with her mom and Luke, but the weight of Luke's advise, of giving Christopher a another chance still tilted the scales back to undecided. "Do you think …maybe he was jealous? I mean, he did find you …and Luke in flagrante delicto."

"…But he has Sherry, I have Luke...we've both moved on."

"Maybe…that's what's wigging him … and you out?" Rory suggested.

"What? Are you suddenly a psychology major?"

"Mom, you and dad…well, you've both grown up a bit… sorta… I mean you had me to take care of so you are way further along than him… but… maybe it's finally hitting both of you…that well, you two won't be together…in the end."

"Wow," Lorelai suddenly sunk to the vanity's chair, "I didn't think about it like …that."

Rory had let go of that wish as soon as her mother revealed her relationship with Luke. Even last spring, when Christopher had come to Stars Hollow, she had wished her parents would fall in love again. Things had changed when Max proposed, and then again when her mother ran away three days before that wedding. As things stood now, Lorelai was in love with Luke, or at least Rory hoped she was. "Well, like you said… you have Luke… you …really care about him" Rory worded delicately, "…I know you love to spend time with him." _Naked time… Ewww._

"I do," Lorelai said, as if realizing it for the first time.

"So, maybe, everything will be okay...even if the perfect family isn't together." Rory thought of her wedding day for some reason and she couldn't help but picture Luke there instead of Christopher.

Lorelai shyly admitted, "I just can't bear the thought of you hanging out…with that woman…"

"If it makes you feel better I'll call you mom, and I'll call her Mommy Sherry."

"Don't joke about that…she's practically your step mother anyway."

"Well, that makes Luke practically my step father then…"

Lorelai gasped, "Luke!" she just remembered.

"You've missed twenty minutes of your specially arranged alone time from wigging," Rory informed.

Lorelai checked herself in the mirror one more time, grabbed the overnight bag with her next day's clothes, and she was about to go out the door when Lorelai turned back to her daughter and asked again, "So do you think you're gonna go and stay with them?"

"I'll have to think about it," Rory evaded.

"Do you have to think about it because you know that it's killing me not to know whether you're going or not and you want to torture me like that?"

"Nope, I just don't know if I want to do it."

"Oh."

"I mean, he has ignored me for years… and those were some pretty nasty things he said to you…and Luke, but…" Rory had to admit, "It was nice of him to ask though."

"It was very nice."

"I asked him to call and he did… he followed through …for once. That's an… improvement."

Lorelai looked like she was rooted to the spot, like she didn't want to leave Rory alone to mull over the decision.

"Mom, go."

"Well, technically he doesn't know I'm coming… I could stay…and help you…"

"Mom, you haven't seen him… _like that_… for weeks…Go… you need to relax with your fella."

Lorelai smiled at her thoughtful daughter, grabbed the door handle, and turned back, "You promise you won't tell anyone; not even Sookie?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you are snoring in that bed," pointing the other Queen in the room, "I'll even put some pillows under the covers for authenticity."

With the small over night bag in one hand, the other on the doorknob, Lorelai scoffed "I do not snore…" As she opened the door to nearly crash into her mother._ Okay right away bad! _

"Mom?" Lorelai suddenly felt like she was sixteen again, and flashed back to a memory of being caught sneaking out of her parent's house. Instinctively she tossed the small over night bag around the corner of the entryway, near the room's closet, so her mother wouldn't see it.

"How did you do that?" Emily asked astonished.

"Do what?" Lorelai said confused, since she was trying to sneak off to see her boy friend… a boyfriend her mother didn't know anything about.

"Know to open the door for me before I knocked?" Emily clarified.

"Umm I didn't, I was heading out…"

"It's ten thirty at night," Emily challenged, "… how could you be heading out?" Noticing her daughter was still fully dressed.

Lorelai always thought fast when lying to her mother, "Well, I run this place mom… I have to … check on things…" Lorelai lied, _only two feet away from freedom and my evening with Luke._

"What could you possibly need to check on at ten thirty at night when all your guests are asleep?"

Not wanting to reveal her secret plan of spending the night with Luke, Lorelai said under her breath "Not all of them."

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Lorelai supplied quickly.

"Are you wearing make-up?" Emily found it suspicious so late at night.

"Umm, well, I have to… look pretty… for all my guests," _one in particular,_ realizing she was being repetitive, Lorelai shifted the focus, "Hey, you needed something?"

"I need a new room," Emily said proudly as she entered the room fully.

"What?" _Oh boy … this is gonna take longer than five minutes. _

"I can't stay in that room," Emily almost whimpered, as she crossed and sat down on Lorelai's intended bed.

Lorelai exchanged a brief worried look with Rory, Rory only shrugged not knowing how she could help her mother escape this situation, to be with Luke.

Lorelai informed Emily, "There are no other rooms, Mom."

"Well, then I'll go home," taking offense that her daughter wouldn't help her, wanting to make a statement to her husband, to stand on principal.

Rory said in a concerned voice, "Grandma, it's late." She knew when her grandmother got emotional, she didn't really think clearly.

Lorelai had to agree, "And pitch black, and the roads are icy. You can't be driving."

"Well, I'm not going back to that room," Emily said firmly.

"I'm guessing you and Dad had it out about the job thing?" seeing her plans for a romantic night with Luke going out the window.

Emily confessed, "We haven't even spoken since dinner. I'm so upset I wouldn't know where to begin. I couldn't take being around him anymore. What he did is inexcusable, not letting me know he left his job - as if it didn't affect me?"

Seeing a rare moment of weakness in her mother, Lorelai had to comfort her, "Aw mom, try to calm down. Here, take this bed … and Rory and I will… share," resigned that her surprise romantic evening was a bust. _Sorry, Luke, well at least he doesn't know what he's missing._

Rory silently gave her mother a look that seemed to say, _"What are you doing? You'll never get away now."_

Lorelai rolled her eyes behind Emily's back in return, in their unspoken language, in this instance, that meant _"I know."_

"I'm just a burden," Emily self pitied again.

Lorelai felt the need to console her mother, "You're not a burden, Mom."

"Well, okay, thank you," Emily settled in bed, "How do you turn out the light?"

"I'll get it."

"I thought you had things to check on," true to character, Emily didn't miss a detail.

"It will keep," Lorelai sighed, "I'm just … gonna … change." Lorelai took the over night bag with the next day's outfit in it off the floor and decided to hide it in the dresser draw she had claimed earlier.

"I still can't believe it," Emily pouted from her bed. Rory looked sympathetically between her grandma and her mother, knowing they both had their disappointments this evening.

"Try to relax Mom," Lorelai said in a soft tone, accepting this as her fate for the night; A sleep over from hell, when she could have been with Luke all night.

"I hope he doesn't sleep because I surely won't" Emily sounded like a spoiled child.

"Oh, Mom,"_ How can you say that?_

"It was so irresponsible."

"Maybe he had no choice," she was thinking of the choice she made to leave the Gilmore manor and strike out on her own 16 years ago with a baby in her arms.

"Of course he had a choice. Go to sleep Lorelai."

Lorelai was about to go into the bathroom, to change into her PJs, but turned back to her mother, "That job was killing him, Mom. It was killing him," Lorelai stressed, before she shut the door to the bathroom.

From her pillow, Rory watched as her grandmother continued to fidget in her bed, and finally Emily Gilmore sprang out of the bed, "Grandma, where are you going?"

"…for a walk," Emily barked.

"It's late," Rory pleaded, sitting up in bed.

Emily Gilmore drew herself to her full height and strode to the door, a testament to her resounding stubbornness, "I'm not tired."

At the sound of the room door closing, Lorelai poked her head out of the bathroom, "Was that the door?"

"Grandma went for a walk."

Lorelai had only unzipped her dress, and she was struggling to keep from exposing herself as she crept over to the door, and stuck her head in the hallway, looking left and right. "I don't see her."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rory smiled.

"What?" Lorelai whispered to her daughter since the door was open.

"Go on, Luke's waited long enough," and Rory got out of bed, went to her mother turned her around and zipped the dress back up.

"You're seriously suggesting that I go…"

"Umm, yeah, that was the plan…"

"…but what if mom comes back…she'll see that I'm not here…"

"Then I'll tell her you went looking for her…"

"You'd lie to your grandmother for me?"

"What can I say? I love ya!"

"What if I run into her in the hallway?"

"Then run fast." Rory got the over night bag out of the dresser, handed it to her mother, "Tell Luke I said 'hi'," Rory smiled.

"Well, if we're lucky your name won't even come up…"

Rory winced, "Dirty!" before her mother left the room.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

There was a knock on Luke's room door, "Room service."

Luke was awakened out of a dead sleep due to the persistent knocking. Puzzled, Luke called back, "I think you have the wrong room."

"Room Seven?" was muffled through the door.

"Yeah, room seven," Luke reluctantly got out of bed to answer the door, "But I didn't order any…" he opened the door to see Lorelai with a room service cart and a smile, "…thing?"

"I did," and Lorelai came in the room with their midnight snack.

"Lorelai?"

"You said you wanted warning next time, so I knocked."

"What are you doing here?"

Since Luke had gone to bed early, he had the advantage of being ignorant to the evenings other events. He didn't know about Chris' invitation, Luke didn't know about her parents' fight. Lorelai decided to take full advantage of that, and focus on them. "I'm finally finished, everything is ready for tomorrow, everyone is down for the night, and I have you all to myself." She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him tenderly. Then sighing, she informed him, "We have a whole night together, a wonderful, romantic night together …" she hugged him and enjoyed the simple pleasure of his scent as her reward for all her hard work the last few weeks. She whispered "I haven't seen you all week…"

Luke knew that with her heavy task of rearranging her original inn guests, then rearranging the dinner for the town, they didn't even have a chance to argue over coffee, "Well, you've been busy."

"I've missed you."

"I've been right here."

"You know what I mean …"

"Why did you order all this food?"

"Some of it was left over from the dinner, I've got peacock pie, your favorite," she enticed with sarcasm.

"Aw goodie," rubbing the sides of her dress, feeling a bit underdressed himself since he was only in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"I figured we're going to need to keep your strength up for what I have in mind."

"Could this be considered a weekend away?"

"Oh Yeah," she elongated with a tease, "and we brought the town with us."

"Don't think we're moving too fast, do you?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, nothing like a romantic weekend with my fella, it's all I've wanted."

"Romantic huh? Well, lucky for you I already made a fire…"

"…And I brought food…"

"So … you're done for the night?"

"I'm just getting started," she smiled with that familiar glint in her eye, and pulled him closer for another kiss.

777777777777777777777777777

"Hmm, thank you, I needed that…"Lorelai kissed Luke's neck, appreciative for her preferred stress reliever that only Luke could help her with. Luke couldn't help but recall her insistent "thank you"s from the ball.

With the drama with her parents, and Chris wanting to get his hooks in Rory, it was good for Lorelai to finally clear her head, focus on the good things with Luke. Suddenly, they were the only two people at the Inn, in Connecticut, in the world.

Sensing she was pre-occupied with something else, Luke asked "Everything okay?"

She sighed, "Oh, the usual, the stress of pulling this all together, then having it almost canceled. Then, having it brilliantly resurrected," _and the drama of my folks and Chris and Sherry kidnapping my baby,_ "…and not being able to have time for you with all this stuff going on…"

"I think you just made time for me… and don't think I didn't notice…" he whispered close to her ear.

Lorelai smiled and scoffed, "What?" she gave him innocent eyes.

"We are in room number 7."

"Lucky number 7", _our room_, bringing to Lorelai's mind just how it became "their room" when they made up after the "Ava fiasco". Lorelai let him kiss her again, but she mouthed off again, "I don't know what you mean, according to my room list, you are in Number 7, I am with my daughter in room 14."

"Uh huh. I can see that," he offered in a low husky tone as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hmm," and Lorelai thought of Rory again, alone in room 14 to make her decision about Chris' invitation.

"Seriously, what is it?" seeing there was something she was keeping from him.

_He always knows. Chris called. He wants Rory with him over the holidays. _"Later. I'll tell you later … let's enjoy tonight."

"Okay. If you insist," and Luke started kissing Lorelai again.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

With a SNAP POP from the fireplace, Lorelai woke up suddenly. She was still worried about her folks, and she was worried if Rory had decided to forgive Chris and was really going to spend her break with him. All her worries quickly dissolved when she remembered Luke was next to her. When she remembered they had made love to the point of exhaustion. This is what she had wanted, a full night with him, this event was the perfect opportunity, right under the town's noses to boot. Just to be with Luke, even just to have the intimacy of sleeping next to him, to hear his breathing, feeling his skin against hers, to wake up with him the next morning; these simple thoughts made everything better.

Then Lorelai heard the distinct laughter of her father and mother down the hall, as they returned to their room … together, and Lorelai smiled. _They made up, that's one down._ Lorelai took in a deep breath and let it out contently, skin against skin with Luke, and closed her eyes again to go back sleep.

"Lorelai?"

Luke seemed to be checking if she was awake, _he always knows_. Lorelai debated if she should speak up. Then, she would have to sit up and explain everything that was bothering her, everything she wanted tonight to be a break from. Would Luke really want to let her vent about all the concerns about her daughter's impending decision after they just had a beautiful night together? To taint their perfect evening alone and invite talk of Christopher into their bed? He was Luke, her sounding board for all her concerns and fears, but Chris was a still sensitive subject, they hadn't even mention him to each other since the ball, and Lorelai still felt like this relationship was so new, she didn't want to ruin it with talk of Rory's father, but what kind of relationship would they have if they couldn't share everything with each other. Before she could let him in on her troubles, Luke spoke again…

"… I love you …"

Lorelai's eyes popped open again, she was thankful for the way his chin rested on her head, so he couldn't tell she was awake, and she had to force herself to keep her breath's rhythm the same, to keep pretending she was sleeping and not hearing his words.

Luke continued his confession, while rubbing her bare back, "I guess…I always have." To Lorelai, he sounded so shy, and, well, cute. "Since that day you first burst into the diner … begging for coffee. Do you remember that?" he said with a nostalgic voice. "Probably not like I do …You kept buggin' and pesterin' me for coffee. I kept to my other customers, almost determined not to serve you; but you were persistent and kept after me, asking me all sorts of annoying questions, like when the next pot of coffee would be ready, or how many burgers do I serve in a day. Finally, I told you, you were being annoying, '_Sit down, shut up, I'll get to you when I get to you_.' But, you kept with the questions like asking when my birthday was… which I caved and I told you. Then, you wrote something on a piece of newspaper, tore it out, and gave it to me. It was my horoscope … Scorpio, and you wrote '_You will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she'll go away_.' I did give you coffee that day … but you didn't go away," He gave her a little squeeze in his arms. "You became my best friend and worst tipper. You and Rory ... I said it at the ball, you are my family." Luke seemed to peek down at what he thought was her sleeping form. "One day, I'll tell you when you're awake," Lorelai noticed how his head seemed to tilt, as if he was double checking. "But for now…" he kissed her forehead, "I love you, Lorelai."

Luke seemed to settle back into bed and fall asleep. Lorelai could tell because the loving caress on her back had ceased, but she couldn't go back to sleep right away. For the rest of the night Lorelai was thinking _I … love you, too, _but she was too terrified to say it out loud.

**7777777777777777777777777**

**The BETA PERSPECTICVE, Localizy Quote: Heart be still…why cant this really happen! HUH! WHY!**

**A/N: Okay … don't hate me… I have my own fire side confession… **

**Sigh**

**I had this last scene written way back when I first conceived/published this story… **

**I KNOW… It has been lying in wait on my humble putter for over a year….please don't be angry… but I've been struggling with just how to lead up to this moment… and there… it is done…**

**I hope it was all you expected and hoped for… ;o)**

**A/N: I DO BELIEVE IN FOILERS, I DO, I DO! I DO BELIEVE IN FOILERS, I DO, I DO!**

**I DO BELIEVE IN FOILERS, I DO, I DO! I DO BELIEVE IN FOILERS, I DO, I DO!**

**Just like in peter pan, START CHANTING**

**I DO BELIEVE IN FOILERS, I DO, I DO! I DO BELIEVE IN FOILERS, I DO, I DO! I DO BELIEVE IN FOILERS, I DO, I DO! I DO BELIEVE IN FOILERS, I DO, I DO! I DO BELIEVE IN FOILERS, I DO, I DO! I DO BELIEVE IN FOILERS, I DO, I DO! I DO BELIEVE IN FOILERS, I DO, I DO! I DO BELIEVE IN FOILERS, I DO, I DO! I DO BELIEVE IN FOILERS, I DO, I DO!**

**PLEASE see Chapter 7 of Star-crossed Lies/ Chapter 31 of W.I.T.S. for My FOILER theory/hope/prayer/wish/last stitch of desperation!**

**A/N: I tell you the only way ASP is gonna give us what we want is if we STOP WATCHING… I know it's hard… but you must TURN OFF THE TELE! **

**The quote that comes to mind is … "I'm as mad as hell and I'm not gonna take it any more!"**

**Anyone seen Network?**

**My impression of Howard Beale (in regard to GG):**

**"So I want you to get up now. I want all of you to get up out of your chairs. I want you to get up right now and go to the window. Open it, and stick your head out, and yell,  
_shouting_  
'I'M AS MAD AS HELL, AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS ANYMORE!' I want you to get up right now, sit up, go to your windows, open them and stick your head out and yell - 'I'm as mad as hell and I'm not going to take this anymore!' Things have got to change. But first, you've gotta get mad! ... You've got to say, 'I'm as mad as hell, and I'm not going to take this anymore!' Then we'll figure out what to do about (THE TURTLE) and (THE BASTARD) and (THE POSTPONED WEDDING) crisis. But first get up out of your chairs, open the window, stick your head out, and yell, and say it:  
_screaming at the top of his lungs_ "I'M AS MAD AS HELL, AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	20. O Karma, Where Art Thou

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**Rating:**** let's say PG-13 because well, I can't write smut… I break into girlie giggles … because it's so absurd… me… writing smut… it's funny, especially those who know me well…. **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY and SUBSTITUE MY OWN! NO HARM, NO SUE! ****Sneaky Luke and Sneaky Lorelai with creeping music by Sam Philips sold separately. **

**Luvz:I miss you!  
FEATURED BETA localizy… why because we like her!**

**A/N: Dialouge borrowed from 2.10 - The Bracebridge Dinner /written by Daniel Palladino /directed by Chris Long some Dialogue and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979 (It's more Fun THAT WAY!).**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 20:  
O Karma, Where Art Thou**

Luke woke up at the Inn. His internal clock told him it was almost time to open the diner, but he heard a thudding on the room door. His head shot to Lorelai beside him, nestled so close to him and still naked. Lorelai was peaceful and unconscious, but she seemed to wear a smile upon her face. _Maybe last night is just what she needed, _when Luke considered all of her recent stresses. Luke crept out of bed, pulled on his sweat pants and hoped he could make the person on the other side of the door go away without seeing Lorelai in his bed. Luke asked the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Jess," was muffled through the wood.

Luke opened the room door a reasonable crack and Jess flinched at the sight of his uncle's bare chest, "Jeez, it's bad enough I know what you're doing in there…" keeping his voice low, since he was in the hallway.

"Well, then you shouldn't have come," Luke pointed out. "Where have you been?" Luke was naturally curious for what trouble his nephew was getting into that he would no doubt have to defend.

"My room…room 10? You were there when they checked me in…" Jess figured that his uncle and Lorelai were to busy making eyes at each other when Rory handed them their two separate keys, to hear important information like that.

"How did you get your own room?" Luke couldn't believe Lorelai would trust Jess with such a responsibility.

Jess continued to whisper, "Well, I guess that's an advantage when your uncle is dating the organizer of the event." His uncle gave him a look. "Alright, Rory told me Andrew canceled last minute… and the reason for you needing to be by yourself," Jess seemed to nod his head to his uncle's bed.

Luke looked back at his bed, "You knew about this?"

"Believe me I wish I didn't… but well, the advantage of surprise is not lost on me. Look, your love life isn't what I came here to discuss."

"Fine, what do you want?" Luke hoped he could fill the request quickly since his and Lorelai's time together was coming to a close.

"I need you to come with me."

"Jess, it's the middle of the night…"

"No, it's just before dawn… you were about to wake up any way… come on it's important…" Jess insisted.

"Important and it can't wait till the sun comes up?" Luke asserted incredulously.

"_Especially _before the sun comes up," Jess stressed, "Grab your shoes, coat… well and a shirt…" Jess flinched again.

Luke closed the door and did as Jess requested. He looked at Lorelai in bed again, wishing he could stay with her. As he dressed, he decided on taking this as a good sign… that maybe Jess was coming around. That maybe Jess was finally opening up to him, coming to him with a problem. Luke looked at Lorelai again, thought of Rory's words, how recently she had been looking at him as more of a father figure; Luke hoped that he could live up to the expectations of all involved.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke drove to the square as Jess had asked him too and parked by the diner as was his habit, "What are we doing here?"

"Bonding," Jess said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Well, I don't do fishing or hunting… and I don't think you want to hold my hand and skip through the square…so this is it…" gesturing to the snowman populated square outside.

Again Luke said "What?"

"Look at all these snowmen…" Jess pointed to the line up of snow sculptures in the square, "Which one do you think is Lorelai's?"

Luke looked at the choices, and he knew the female snowperson anywhere, "That one…so?"

"Which one do you think is gonna win?"

"Well, I'd guess Mr. Show Off over there…" Luke added bitterly, recalling Rory complaining about Ringer guy's over the top display.

"Not if we can help it," Jess grinned.

Luke furrowed his brow at his nephew and with his own grin followed Jess out of the truck.

_I like the way this kid thinks, _for the first time Luke felt proud of his nephew's brains.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was warm, having that grand feeling you get when you were so comfortable in bed and you didn't want to move because you could never be that comfortable ever again no matter how hard you try to recreate the circumstances.

Suddenly, Lorelai had the feeling like she was floating, _on cloud 9 maybe_. Then she felt her center of gravity shift from being horizontal to vertical. Her feet were on something cold and hard, and suddenly feeling as though she would fall over, she was leaned back against something also very cold, which made her hiss. She was too tired to push off from the cold thing behind her, and certain if she did she'd fall over.

Squinting here eyes open, she realized she was no longer in a warm bed, but standing, no not standing, leaning, naked in the brightly illuminated shower of the inn's room.

"Why am I up this early?" Lorelai whined, hating the feeling of cold tile against her back.

A gravely voice said in her ear, "Well, I'm usually up this early and you have guests to attend to so I figured…" the voice trailed off.

Lorelai knew that voice; it was Luke standing with her in the shower just as naked as she was. She smiled at him, seeing him as if for the first time, recalling his words from last night. Luke, the man who loved her. "Hello guest," she grinned, slowly sliding her hands up his arms, happy he was in the shower with her, "Do you have any needs I can attend to?" and she kissed him, "Anything I can do to make your stay more … enjoyable?" loving how his hands were grazing the sides of her torso.

"I can think of a few things," Luke said in a husky low voice, and he turned on the water.

7777777777777777777777777

That was definitely new. Lorelai knew for certain she had never showered with a man before. She saw some distinct advantages to the arrangement; namely, the team work involved with her washing Luke's back as he washed her front, _Dirty! Or I guess now clean?_ Unfortunately, images of beading water on Luke's skin were distracting her from bidding all her guests farewell.

"See ya, Bootsy." Rory smiled sympathetically and politely to he newsstand proprietor, nudging her mother to come out of her day dreaming…again.

"Ow," Lorelai grumbled as her side was growing tender from her daughter's assault "Umm Merry Christmas?" she said stupidly hoping that would fit the natural course of the conversation she had tuned out of.

"See ya, thanks. By the way, last night did I sing Hotel California?"

"From beginning to end," Rory confirmed.

"While banging spoons on your head," Lorelai smiled sympathetically.

"Well, that explains the lumps," Bootsy scratched his head and departed.

"Bye," Lorelai waved.

Seeing her grandparents coming toward them, Rory dutifully informed her mother in a whisper, "By the way, Grandma didn't come back to the room last night."

Lorelai quickly thanked her daughter for that little bit of information then turned her attention to her mother, "Hey Mom. You didn't make it back to the room last night. Did you get lucky?"

Emily haughtily observed, "Could you be any cruder?"

"Yeah, I can be cruder. Hey mom, did you get la…" but Rory's elbow now served to prevent Lorelai from completing her sentence. _What? I got lucky! A couple of times…_

"Thanks for coming! It was fun. Is everything okay?" Rory looked to her grandpa for reassurance.

"Everything's okay," Richard smiled.

"We'll see you next Friday." Emily gently reminded the girls.

"Bye. Bye, Dad," Lorelai waved content for the full week ahead of her without having to see her parents.

"Bye, Lorelai," her father seemed back in his good spirits.

Lorelai saw Luke zipping up his jacket by the front door; he only offered her a exposed palm to wave good bye. Lorelai figured it was his small way of saying he enjoyed last night, and watched, smiling softly as he and Jess left._ There he goes, the man … who loves me…racing through my brain…damn it!_

Shaking the song out of her head, "Let's go home," Lorelai sighed. Now that Luke was leaving there was no point in her staying either.

"Are we coming to get our bags later?" Rory asked.

"Why?"

"Because we're walking home. I don't want to carry 'em."

"Well, who says we're walking?" Lorelai grinned; she was doing a lot of that lately.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai had arranged for one of the sleighs to take them home in style, and as she lay back in sleigh, she sighed to her daughter, "This is the only way to ride."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Rory smiled then she gasped as they passed Ringer guy's snowman…or former snow man.

Lorelai looked at the dilapidated work of snow art and dropped her jaw with Rory, "Whoa, what happened there?"

"I have no idea," Rory confessed just as astonished.

"Bad news for Ringer guy... but guess who wins by default?" Lorelai leaned back into her seat.

"I guess that would be us," Rory proudly pulled up her blanket, to thoroughly enjoy the ride home, a welcome distraction from the decisions she had to make.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai also had a winter break from her business classes, which meant more free evenings for Luke. A few days after the Bracebridge Dinner, Luke and Lorelai were walking in Hartford from the movie theater towards Luke's truck. "What's with you tonight?"

"Hmm?" Lorelai focused back on her date.

"You hardly touched your dinner; you didn't talk at all through the movie… …something's wrong?"

"Aw, you know…just dreading my Parent's Christmas Party this Friday…that's all."

"Lorelai, come on, you can't fool me."

It was true. Luke seemed to always be the one person who could read her like one of Rory's books, even more so now that they were dating.

There were a number of things on Lorelai's mind. There was settling what her and Luke were gonna do with their holidays. There was the endless debate of what to get as the perfect Christmas present for the man who was in love with you, compounded by that this was their first real holiday together. However, the most prominent, the one with the shortest deadline was Rory's decision about visiting Christopher.

_Now's a good a time as any, _"I got a call the other day…" she started off slowly.

"Okay?" Luke urged her on.

"…From Christopher."

Luke stopped in his tracks, "What?"

Lorelai turned to Luke, "He wants Rory to come for a visit… you know… to redeem himself, mend fences… I guess."

"What?" Luke had been hoping Chris would fall off the earth again, despite his advice to Rory. Oh, he wanted Rory to give Christopher the benefit of the doubt, but Luke had been relying on Chris' unreliability. He had started thinking of those distant graduation days and wedding days, just as Rory had. Luke would have counted himself as the luckiest man if he could be present and stand up with Rory on such occasions. That, of course, was incredibly optimistic for one such as Luke. To have that distant guarantee that Lorelai would still want him, to be with him in a year or two…or ten years even.

Lorelai squeezed his hand, happy that she wasn't crazy, that she had a kindred spirit who felt the same, "I know, that's what I was like, I mean he should know I have dibs on this time of year, she is my kid, I carried her for nine months."

"Is she gonna go?" Luke asked, ignoring the people having to weave around them on the sidewalk.

"I don't know, she's thinking about it. It's her decision," Lorelai shrugged before looking at her feet, "and I said I would respect it."

Luke was quiet for a moment, "Did she…say anything else?"

"No, she didn't even talk to him. I mean he called me, asked me if it was okay, and well, Rory thought it was nice that he followed through for once… which she is taking as good thing, a sign,…an improvement…" Lorelai finished bitterly.

"Well, that's good isn't it? You've never kept her from him…"

"Well, I didn't hate him before…"

"You don't hate him," Luke couldn't believe he was defending Christopher.

"Well, I'm mad at him," she stomped her heel on the pavement to accent her anger, "…for him to just barge in like that… and pass judgment us, on a life he hasn't been apart of. Anyway… it's Rory call, if she wants to give him a second chance…. _again_…"

"Umm, Lorelai…I think you should know… well, Rory and I had a talk."

"A talk?" Lorelai was naturally intrigued considering Luke was never really talkative to teens or anyone for that matter. He could barely talk to his own nephew.

"About…my dad."

"What?"

"Well, after my dark day you know…we watched those movies ...and well she asked my opinion…about… letting her dad back in."

"What? What did you say? What did she say?"

"Well, since I haven't had my dad around … she was just curious at how that was working out for me. Well, she was talking about the ball and the last few years and … she sorta looks at me that way…"

"What way?"

"Well you know…as a father figure…type," Luke was so shy and Lorelai could only give him a sympathetic smile, "… and I told her…that my objective opinion was… to give Chris a second chance…"

"Why would you tell her that?" _he could have been gone once and for all! She was primed to let go like I am._

"Because it was the right thing to say… Lorelai, Chris isn't my favorite person but he's her father… he wants in, he wants this chance…and that is what I told Rory …how I'd like to have a second chance with my dad."

Lorelai could understand that, however the situations were similar but hardly identical, "But after everything he said… everything he implied about you and me…and my abilities as a mother…"

"Lorelai… he's her father…he deserves it… whatever his future actions reward him with …if he redeems himself or if he screws up again… he'll deserve it."

"Since when do you preach karma, Mr. Zen?" Lorelai asked him.

"Since I did a good deed… and I got you as a result…" Luke smiled referring to his filling in during the ball ordeal. "Besides… I told Rory… if Chris fell through again… that … well, that I'd always be there." He couldn't meet Lorelai's gaze.

At that Lorelai cracked a smile, took his arm again, and they continued back to his truck. _Because you love me… you love us both, _"I'm sorry… for ruining our date… with all this 'Chris talk'…"

"You needed some one to talk to… and I'm always willing to listen…"

With that invitation, Lorelai continued, "It's just… before we had this …cool friendship that was still intact even though we weren't together…and now…"

Luke pressed, "And now?"

"Well, everything's … weird…and awkward…"

"Well, he did say some… choice things…" Luke reasoned.

"It's not just that… I mean, you know all this time has past. I'm grown up, and he's sorta grown up… I mean our lives are so different now… and completely separate. He has Sherry, or whatever her name is and I have you."

"You do have me," Luke confirmed.

"It's just," Lorelai was trying to put her strange feelings into words. "It's like… there was always this expectation… you know… from my parents and Rory…and maybe even myself and Chris. That one day… not matter what… we'd end up together…"

Luke stopped again, and looked at his feet, "Is that…umm …is that what you want?"

Catching what Luke was implying, Lorelai quickly faced him; put a gentle hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her in the eye, and assured, "No! No, I'm just saying that was always … the expectation…just there, looming in the distance and now… it's like…being put in that 'will never happen' category…because for certain it will never happen." _Because, I love you. Why can't I say it? Jeez, relax, technically he has it said it either… so we're still good… just… keep these warm fuzzies going…_

Luke put his arm around her, they began walking and Lorelai started talking again, changing the topic, "Rory and I had plans… you know… the Godfather…and stuff."

"Well, even if she does go … it's not like you'll be alone on Christmas."

"True," Lorelai had to smile, "but…"

"I know, but maybe the visit can be after Christmas…after the Godfather."

"Yeah…maybe…"

"Lorelai, he's asking you for your permission, you have the power over all the details… and we know how you love to be in control of everything."

"See, I knew you were just the man to make me feel better."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The following evening, Lorelai was at the kitchen table sorting through some old catalogs, keeping only the most current of each company. She was enjoying some cake with her sorting, since Luke was working and wouldn't give her a hard time about it.

Then Rory came out of her room, "Hey mom," she said timidly knowing this wasn't going to go over well.

"Hey, sweets? Hey …Is there a reason why we get an American Girl catalog?"

"No idea. Do you have some hidden doll obsession?"

"Nope," Lorelai promptly threw all of them in the trash.

Rory had to shift quickly for fear her mother would start on a strange tangent about catalog ordering, and avoid hearing again the story of how Lorelai bought that "really cute sweater" because it looked so good on the model, but the reality sweater didn't hit Lorelai's curves right. "Mom, I've made a decision."

"A decision?" Lorelai looked at her daughter only with her eyes; the rest of her person was frozen and quite still.

"Yeah, _the decision_."

"Ah yes, _the decision,_" Lorelai began to move again, leaning on her crossed arms on to the table top, to hug herself, to keep from squirming in her seat for how uncomfortable she was about to feel.

Rory treaded cautiously, "Well, I looking at my calendar…and well, since Christmas on a Tuesday…I thought…maybe… I could visit with dad…for the week and come back in time for New Year's…"

Lorelai lost all the breath in her lungs, as her arms relaxed, and she slumped forward, obviously disappointed, "A whole week?" Lorelai was hoping at best a few days, a weekend, over night maybe.

"Well, I'll still spend Christmas with you and Luke, and go to Boston by train on Wednesday, come home Monday so I'll be home in time for New Year's Eve…" Rory entreated.

"Wow, you've got it all worked out then, don't you…"

"Mom, it's only fair that dad gets at least one… you've have me for 51 weeks of the year straight," Rory gently reasoned.

"No, I'm sorry, it's great… really … you can get to know… mommy Sherry," Lorelai laughed mirthlessly. "I'm fine really, I just ….don't know what I'll do without you…"

"Well, you'll have Luke to help you deal," Rory teased.

Lorelai bucked herself up, even though the mere thought of a week without her daughter was unbearable, even more so the thought that she would spend her winter break in such company as the evil step-mother. "Well, since everything is worked out… at very little inconvenience to myself…you can now help me figure out what to get Luke for Christmas…" Lorelai smiled, wanting to change to a subject she wanted to discuss and desperately needed help with. _Did I get him anything last year? Oh right the ball cap… does he need a bat? … Maybe._ Lorelai's smiled widened at the thought of using his new Christmas bat to chase Chris out of town with.

"Okay, sure… I just want to call Dad first. I mean now that you know… he should know…so he's not left hanging and waiting to make plans…"

"Oh … yeah, sure," _He only left us hanging for like a week for the ball and for like 16-17 years before that… but yeah let's call him right back,_ "…of course," Lorelai forced a smile and attempted to eavesdrop on Rory's end of the conversation.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777****  
****A/N: the hardest part of this chapter... coming up with a title**

**A/N: so I was pitching my ideas for CH 20 with Localizy the other week (many of you don't realize just how far ahead I meticulously plan my stories…unlike SOME PEOPLE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED…Vindictive BITCH! AHEM!) and the conversation went something like this…**

**gilmoregirl1979: and guess what twenty is gonna open with...  
gilmoregirl1979: your favorite thing...  
localizy: WET LUKE!  
gilmoregirl1979: YES!  
localizy: WET LUKE!  
localizy: HEART BE STILL THAT IS JUST WHAT I NEED  
localizy: and you can quote me  
gilmoregirl1979: Wet Luke in shower with a wet Lorelai...  
gilmoregirl1979: Wet...hehehe dirty!  
localizy: wet Luke, wet Luke, wet Luke!**

**We hope you enjoyed this little glimpse of our inner workings.**

**A/N: As for the news of a certain DESTRUCTIVE DUO'S DEPARTURE, BALCONY BUDDIES BE GONE! (I like alliteration)**

DING DONG THE BITCH IS GONE,  
WHICH OL BITCH?  
THE VINDICTIVE BITCH,  
DING DONG THE BITCH IS GONE TODAY!

**A/N: Okay so the powers that be have been informed that about 90 percent of the GG fans are displeased with how this season has revealed itself (what is wrong with the other 10 eh?), once again, that Purple Ribbon on my coat, that little hopeful candle in the corner of my heart is that we will have a major reconstruction of the finale, THAT is the MOST SINCERE wish of my self and my dear beta… WILL IT with us now…**

**I DO BELIEVE IN RE-WRITES! I DO, I DO!**

**I DO BELIEVE IN RE-WRITES! I DO, I DO!**

**I DO BELIEVE IN RE-WRITES! I DO, I DO!**

**I DO BELIEVE IN RE-WRITES! I DO, I DO!**

**I DO BELIEVE IN RE-WRITES! I DO, I DO!**

**I DO BELIEVE IN RE-WRITES! I DO, I DO!**

**I DO BELIEVE IN RE-WRITES! I DO, I DO!**

**I DO BELIEVE IN RE-WRITES! I DO, I DO!**

**I DO BELIEVE IN RE-WRITES! I DO, I DO!**

**I DO BELIEVE IN RE-WRITES! I DO, I DO!**

**I DO BELIEVE IN RE-WRITES! I DO, I DO!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	21. White Christmas

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating:**** let's say PG-13 because well, I can't write smut… I break into girlie giggles … because it's so absurd… me… writing smut… it's funny, especially those who know me well…. **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY and SUBSTITUE MY OWN! NO HARM, NO SUE! ****Sneaky Luke and Sneaky Lorelai with creeping music by Sam Philips sold separately. **

**LUVZ: I miss you! **

**FEATURED BETA/co Author for this Chapter: Localizy, thank you for putting up with my compulsive persnickety changes…for this crazy PUB. She's the DAVID BLAINE of BETAING…and she's all MINE… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Localizy, _What Can I Say…_ **

**No seriously go read localizy's fic _what can I say_…. read this first… then go to her's! (I'm cross promoting that way!) **

**A/N: in avoidance of the FINALE, we decided to treat you all with this MONSTER UPDATE!  
you will be so overwhelmed you will forget all about the CRAP FOR CRAP! Courtesy of the Resistance! As Izy says, "For those that may not want to watch the drama of hell unfold; here are some distractions" **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 21:  
White Christmas **

Lorelai was able to convince Rory to post pone leaving till Thursday, the 27th, convincing her that the day after the holiday would be a nightmare to travel through. _If only I could convince her to just stay, _but everything was in place for her to spend New Year's with Chris and Sherry. Lorelai kept her "its not fair" rants between herself and Luke, not wanting to guilt Rory into staying, however it still bothered her that this was to be the first major holiday that she didn't spend with her daughter. The first time she welcomed in the New Year, and Rory wasn't there. _Well, Luke will be there_, but that was a small comfort.

The curt and courteous invitation for Emily Gilmore's Christmas Party was delivered over the phone, and Lorelai tried to lift her spirits by ragging on Emily about the verbal invitation. "Why does everyone else get a written invitation, and I only get the 'Hey get your butt over here' one."

Lorelai could clearly picture her mother's eye roll. "Lorelai please, I am much too busy to deal with your humor today."

"What humor I'm really offended," Lorelai managed to keep her straight face.

"Technically, you are part of the inviting family…"

"I don't live at the same residence…or even in the same town!"

"Which is why I'm clarifying everything with you now!"

"I have to travel twenty minutes to get there…"

"Lorelai," Emily droned.

"…and I want an invitation."

"Lorelai, please," Emily sighed again.

Lorelai decided she had better things to do, like trying to find a Christmas present for Luke, "See you Friday, Mom."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Friday the 21st was the party, and Lorelai and Rory approached the elder Gilmore's huge door with Christmas cheer in hand. "Okay, ready?" Rory asked her mother.

"I'm going in," Lorelai confirmed.

Richard and Emily had a small group of close friends over for their little get together, and the usual suspects greeted the lively Gilmore girls warmly to the party. Lorelai and Rory placed their offerings under the tree; Emily was quick to offer them refreshments and was all politeness and Christmas cheer in the face of company.

Over dinner, there were the usual pleasantries of conversation over ham and cranberries. Gigi, was the wife of one of Richards business associates, Alan, and she asked the Stars Hollow Duo, "Anything exciting happening in that town of yours?"

Lorelai was about to speak, but Emily beat her to the question. "Actually, Lorelai invited us for a weekend at her inn." Lorelai assumed it was to prevent Lorelai from saying something embarrassing and off the wall about the wacky town of Stars Hollow.

"Really?" the guest seemed to appreciate the extravagance of such a weekend.

"Lorelai even arranged sleigh rides for us. Oh, it was just delightful," Emily prettied up the story for her guests, avoiding her and Richard's fight.

_Yeah, delightful, _Lorelai fumed, _when you were running away from dad like a brat! Nearly making me miss my evening with Luke._ Still, Emily managed to give it the air of a compliment in regard to her daughter and the beautiful party she threw for her friends; and Lorelai decided to take what she could get. Then, Lorelai thought of her delightful evening with Luke at the Bracebridge dinner again; how he confessed that he loved her, unaware that she had heard him. The wish to get him the perfect Christmas present doubled, and she wracked her brain running through the things she knew he liked. She thought of Luke at the diner, at that very moment, no doubt brewing batch after batch of coffee just waiting for her to get back to town, wanting to see her and have a fresh pot ready for her, to make her a burger and tell her the holiday wouldn't be so bad with Rory gone. Even though she was looking forward to their week alone, her enthusiasm was diminished every time she thought of Rory in Boston with Chris…and that woman.

"Lorelai?" Emily's tone snapped annoyed.

"Huh?" Lorelai seemed to realize all eyes at the table were on her.

"I asked you a question, what was the squire's name? You know the one that lead everything… the regal one at the head of the table."

"Oh, umm, Squire Bracebridge," Lorelai said quickly, poking at her vegetables.

Holland sighed in relief, "For a minute there I thought we were going to have another visit from the paramedics."

"I'm sorry?" Lorelai asked politely.

Holland explained, "Well, after the excitement last year with your father, I didn't know if Emily was trying to out do herself, it appeared as if you left us for a moment, I thought you were going to have a fit or something."

"Oh no, no fits… not in company," Lorelai said pointedly at Emily.

"Actually, we had a snowman building contest in the square," Rory announced to distract the group from the polite tension between Emily and Lorelai who were sitting dangerously close to each other.

"A snow man contest? How charming…" Holland said at a loss for why anyone would participate in a snowman-building contest if it wasn't for a charity, but she supposed it was good for young people to be involved in things like that.

"We won first prize with our Bjork."

"Your what dear?" Gigi asked, with a confused furrowed brow.

"Umm Bjork, she's a singer from Europe… umm we like her…"

"Oh, well we'll have to look for her in the Opera concert series… Alan, make a note," Gigi urged her husband, as Lorelai and Rory exchanged a smile across the table.

Holland turned to Rory, "So Rory any special plans for your Christmas Break?"

"Well, Mom and I have a few things planned," Knowing they wouldn't appreciate the specifics of the movie fests or simple walks through snow, "but I'm actually going to Boston to spend some time with my dad and his girlfriend."

Lorelai paused mid chew, over hearing this bit of conversation, her eyes instinctively but slowly, went from her daughter toward her mother. Emily's mouth was gaped, staring at the back of Rory's head; Rory was oblivious to how she had gotten her grandmother's attention. Stiffly, Emily turned her gaze on Lorelai, who felt that was a good moment for a sip of wine. Maybe a gulp, okay so she drained her glass. Her wine now gone, all that was left was to focus on the Christmas ham in front of her, and Lorelai began cutting into her meat into tiny pieces still feeling Emily's eyes on her the whole time.

Richard seemed to notice Emily's expression at the other end of the table, "Emily? Are you alright?"

As any lady would, now that all of her guests eyes were on her, Emily went back to her focusing on her own plate, still stiff, trying to sound playful she lied, "I was just trying to think of what Lorelai got me for Christmas…but then, you know how I love surprises," and the steely cold gaze was trained on her daughter again, as she cut a bite of her own glazed ham.

"Oh, mom, you'll just have to wait and see," Lorelai returned the playful tone, that seemed to convey "I can run to the car faster than you can", and merely took another polite serving of Yorkshire pudding. _Yesh! And I usually like pudding._

Lorelai knew she was going to get it after dinner.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Once the formal guests left, the immediate family opened their gifts from each other.

"Oh, thank you Grandma," Rory smiled.

"What is it, sweets?" Lorelai looked over her daughter's shoulder.

"Well, it's tickets to a performance of the Nutcracker."

"Yes, I'm on the board of the Arts Council… I thought you would enjoy it…"

"Oh," Rory's brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, it's just… I'm going to be… out of town …" Rory examined the date on the tickets, "it's for the 28th."

"Oh, well that is a pity," Emily sighed, "Had I known your holiday plans… I would have gotten another night…" Emily said evenly her eyes trained on Lorelai, "if I had known," and her eyes narrowed.

Rory noticed the disapproving gaze, and covered for her mother, "Actually it's my fault, I didn't make up my mind if I was going or not till just this week."

"Oh," Emily said, still shooting daggers at Lorelai across the room, twitching her crossed leg to show she was annoyed. "Well, I didn't even know there had been an invitation to Boston, did I?"

"You know, Mom could use these tickets."

"What?" Lorelai said.

"Sure, you and Sookie could go…" Rory suggested.

"Sookie?"

"YES, you and _Sookie,"_ Rory widened her eyes hoping her mother would pick up her hint.

_Oh me and Lukie!_ "Oh, yeah, me and Sookie…we'll enjoy these, mom, so they won't go to waste."

Emily only turned her head away for a moment. While Rory and Richard were discussing the book Rory gave her Grandpa, Emily stood from her chair and went to stand beside where Lorelai was sitting.

"Lorelai, may I have a word with you," Emily pinched Lorelai's arm above her elbow, which helped to pull Lorelai from her seat, and led her daughter away from the living room.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Lorelai winced quietly as her mother dragged her by the flesh of her arm. Seriously, Ow," and she rubbed the sensitive spot on her arm when her Emily released her in the study.

"What is the meaning of this? Rory is going to Boston?"

"I'd thought you'd be happy…she's spending time with her father. Remember you like him."

"After he left that girl high and dry for her coming out… you are mistaken! And what's this, he has a girlfriend?" Emily repeated, clearly exasperated by the news.

"Oh, see I was hoping you didn't hear that part…" she smiled lamely, "but then… hence the pinching…"

"Don't be cute! Since when does Christopher have a girlfriend?"

"Since I don't know, mom… the last time I tried to call him he ignored me… we aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment, because of the ball," Lorelai was careful to edit the details that Chris had discovered Luke and Lorelai's relationship at the very beginning. If Lorelai hadn't even told the town about the relationship, how was she ever going to tell her mother that she had been right; Lorelai had been attracted to Luke for a long time, and now they were some-what regularly yielding favors behind Emily's back.

"Is Christopher going to marry this woman?"

"I don't know; why don't you ask him… or better yet have Rory install a microphone and a camera at their place that way you can get all the intimate details… "

"Their place? He's living with her?"

"Mom, you are totally asking the wrong person!"

"What kind of example is that, a man and a woman living together before marriage…and to send Rory up there, to fend for herself alone for a week?"

"She'll be fine, mom… you are always wanting them to spend time together, and here I am letting them… and now you are yelling at me for letting him see her… I can't win, nothing I ever do is right."

"Why can't he come here! Leave that woman behind and focus on his daughter."

"Mom, she's apart of his life now… okay… and apparently they are serious…they have a dog together and everything…"

"You have child with him! It should be you," Emily finally shouted.

"What?" Lorelai was shocked by the suggestion.

"It should be you in Boston with him… and Rory."

"Mom," _not this again. _

"I've always had the image of the three of you together in my mind. It's not too late, if he's not going to marry her… you can still win him back!"

"Mom," Lorelai droned.

"You should go to Boston with Rory, make Christopher see what he is missing…"

"MOM!" Lorelai tried to make her tone clear and firm for her mother, "I don't want him back… in case you didn't notice we have our own separate lives… we have 16 years of distance between what we had in the past as teens and what we are now… I almost got married…"

Emily latched on to the detail, "But you didn't…because you know that Christopher is the one, you are supposed to be with him."

Lorelai didn't know where the words came from but instantly shouted back, "NO, he's not, Mom! He's is not the one. He is so far from the one that he is like 200 million from the one and that's being generous…Look, I've accepted that… okay, Chris and I are never going to be together and its high time you accepted that too!"

"Your destiny was to be with Christopher and now it's too late!"

Lorelai shot back, "Then it wasn't our destiny!"

Emily narrowed her eyes at her smart mouthed daughter, "I will never understand why you refuse to put your family back together…why you won't fight for what you want, why you have to cling to this glorified single mother life you're so fond of."

The words flew out of her mouth, "…And I will never understand why you don't want me to be happy… really happy with someone I love…and loves me too!"_ Like Luke._

"But you loved Christopher."

"Yes, loved, past tense! That was a long, long time ago Mom, we don't know each other any more, and I am convinced he is the last person who could make me truly happy. We have our own separate lives now. I've moved on, he's moved on, now you have to as well…" Lorelai went to the study door, "By the way… I got you a shot glass chess set!" and Lorelai left with a bitter, "Merry Christmas."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Over the weekend, Luke had left the girls to themselves to enjoy the Godfather before Rory left the following Thursday. They put the finishing touches on gift wrapping and Lorelai's only hope was Luke would appreciate the effort and humor of her gift.

The frenzy of final Christmas shopping made real Christmas roll around that much quicker and the only regret was that the Gilmore girls had to decline Miss Patty's Holiday party invite because Rory had to prepare for Boston. Even that didn't disappoint them that much, when what they really wanted was a quiet day to spend with Luke. Lorelai was even looking forward to exchanging gifts with Jess.

Try as he might, Luke couldn't get Jess to budge and attend the festivities at Lorelai's, even when Luke insisted that it was the holidays, that Jess was family and they all wanted to spend the day with him too, but Jess snidely declined.

On Christmas Day, Lorelai met Luke at the door, "Hi!"

"Hey," he stepped inside, and handed her a bag that held his gifts to hold while he removed his coat and hung it up on the mirrored table, and when he turned back to Lorelai, she was smiling at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Why, look at that," she looked directly above them, "Somehow mistletoe got stuck to my ceiling, damn house gremlins…"

"Lorelai…"

"Hey, man its tradition; I don't make the rules… I'm just glad Rory didn't open the door. That would have been awkward."

"You seriously want me to go through with this…how did this tradition even get started…"

"I don't know, I just carry out the traditions, now kiss me!" she demanded.

Luke had to admit, he missed her over the weekend; he had gotten so used to not showing her affection in public that he now seemed to forget that it was okay in private. To make up for the error, he made it a long, passionate kiss.

Not hearing anything from the foyer for a while, Rory went to investigate. Needless to say she had to clear her throat to break up the entangled pair, "So, where's Jess?" Rory asked when she attained Luke's attention from her mother.

"Umm, he wanted to enjoy the empty apartment. It's kinda close quarters, you know…he considers it my gift to him this year," Luke said dryly, "Being alone in the apartment reading all the books I got him," _the $100 worth of books I got him. _

"Well, that seems like the recluse we know and..."_ Well I don't despise him…I don't love him either… but, he's sorta… family… he shouldn't be alone. _Lorelai now almost wished her world famous persistence would work on the self exiled teen, _I've tried that before and it failed_, so she decided to leave him be, if that's what he really wanted.

"He wanted me to give you these though," Luke said handing Lorelai a card and Rory a slim package shaped like a book.

It was the Christmas Lorelai wanted, with those most dear to her. Even though Rory would be leaving for her Boston visit in a few days, she decided she had to try and make this the best Christmas ever, so Rory would be home sick and come home faster. Lorelai showered her daughter with gifts to make sure she would stay the favorite parent while she was in Boston.

"Mom! I have too many clothes as it is!" holding up a pair of embroidered jeans.

"Actually, those I bought those for me; so expect them to be living in my closet."

"This is really too much…"

"Well, I can't send you to Boston looking like a pauper."

"I love 'em all… thank you," Rory hugged her mother from her seat on the floor.

Lorelai handed Rory another package, this one from Luke, "Oooo, I wonder what this could be?"

"Only one way to find out," Luke said hoping Rory liked his gift.

Rory tore the paper and her mouth fell open, "Luke!" she smiled, "Jane Austen's complete works! Oh My God, look mom, they're hard cover and leather bound…" and Rory pulled out Mansfield Park and smelled the cover, "Mom, smell this… it's all leathery…"

"I'm not sniffing Jane Austen thank you very much," Lorelai chuckled at her quirky daughter.

Rory got up from the floor to hug Luke, "Thank you, they are beautiful."

"You're welcome," he smiled, "Alright, your turn," Luke said to Lorelai and went to the tree to get his gift for her.

"Luke… you got me a present…?" Lorelai was naturally surprised; he hadn't been hinting around or asking incessant questions to her or Rory about what to get his girlfriend.

"Well, isn't it expected the boyfriend get the girlfriend a gift."

"I just thought I'd get my present later" and she sent an exaggerated wink his way.

"Jeez," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Oh wait, that's my gift to you…" she teased.

"Don't do that in front of Rory," as he handed her a beautifully wrapped gift box with a fabric bow.

"Luke?" surprised at the elaborate wrapping, "…but I didn't think…" Lorelai was still recovering from the glorious gift suddenly in her lap. "You don't like shopping…" then a voice in her head told her_… he loves you Lorelai… of course he went shopping._

"Well, I made an exception… don't get me wrong I kinda like the arrangement we have for your birthday…but I wanted to get you something special."

Lorelai smiled, as she pulled the fabric ribbon off the box, happy that he was already looking EHA1 forward to her birthday, that maybe he would he surprise her again, _because he loves me._

Lorelai pulled up the lid, took out the tissue paper, "I'm gonna assume you didn't wrap this…" but any dig on the thoughtful effeminate wrapping was wiped from her brain when she saw it. "Luke," she gasped at the snow globe she discovered inside the tissue paper. She gingerly pulled it out to examine it. Around the snowy base it said "Christmas 2001", and inside the globe, somehow, as if by magic, Luke had shrunk the entire town square of Stars Hollow and covered it in fake snow and glitter, then put it inside this orb, just for her to enjoy always. It was her love of snow and love of the quirky town captured in the mini scene in her hands, to be enjoyed year round. Like a child she shook it with an awed smile on her face, and watched as if gazing into a crystal ball as the fake snow and glitter danced around her beloved adopted town.

Saying that Luke's gift is something special was an understatement. "Luke," she repeated with the same amount of wonder, touched by the thoughtful gift of a man who hated giving presents and had previously demonstrated how bad he was at it. _From elephant candles to this…  
_  
"I take it you like it," he smiled.

She could feel tears welling up at the corners of her eyes, "...How?" was the only coherent thought she could put together.

"Well, I have a friend... he's sorta crafty… you know… builds those detailed sceneries for the model trains to run on… anyway, I asked him if he could help me out and he did…" glossing over the painstaking detail to prepare and execute the gift. Finding the old pictures Rachel had taken of the town to give to John to get every detail of the landmarks. The trial and error Luke put this friend through, to get it perfect. John reminded Luke during the process that he would have preferred a little more time to prepare the gift then the week before Christmas. Luke was surprised and pleased by the result and was amazed that their friendship had lasted through the gift-making project.

Lorelai saw the detail in the miniature of the square and Rory came over to sit beside her mother to join in the study. It had the gazebo, Miss Patty's dance studio, even a tiny Luke's diner with a happy yellow coffee mug shaped sign. Lorelai saw the line of snowmen in the square with its tiny participants involved in the contest.

"Mom, look there's the book store… and you and me building Bjork," Rory saw the snowmen chorus line too.

Lorelai then saw a small sleigh, with two familiar figures under a blanket and cuddling. She could only exclaim again, "Luke…" Lorelai was still overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness, the meticulous detail of the town, "... you had this made for me?"

"Well, it's not a big deal..."

"It is… it is a big deal… a very big deal," letting the globe sit in her lap so she could take his hand and admire him, Luke, the man who loved her.

"Way to go Luke," Rory teased. "You made her cry... now she won't even remember what I got her by New Years."

"I'm sorry," Luke apologized sincerely.

Rory thought it was cute that Luke was taking her joke seriously, "It's just as well it's your first Christmas together, but next year I call dibs on getting her the best gift."

Luke smiled at Rory. Their first Christmas together, implying that there would be many more together. However, he didn't know what to do about Lorelai; she was so touched, so emotional, "Lorelai, what is it?"

Lorelai wasn't exactly the weepy crying type, unless she was watching _Love Story_, "I'm just …happy... this is such ... a wonderful present... the best present I've ever gotten… sorry Rory, I just… love it. _"I love you, _she wanted to say, but giving her state of mind she thought it best to wait in revealing that_. You're a wreck... he won't think you mean it now... and Rory it here... do you really want that to be the memory he has of when you told him you loved him. Jeez, you practically confessed to Emily that you loved him and you can't say it to his face… well he hasn't said it either, so it's not so bad that I can't say it to his face…out loud…_

"Well, if this is the reaction the first gift gets, I'm almost scared to give you the second."

Lorelai's tone was surprised, and Rory's was teasing, as mother and daughter said in unison, "Another one?"

"It will just have to wait till your birthday," Luke hid the smaller box in his flannel pocket.

The smile returned to Lorelai's face, she carefully put the globe down on the coffee table, "Gimme!" and she took the box from his pocket, with him laughing at her sudden change in mood.

Lorelai steeled her self, _no way could he hit the mark twice in a row,_ but she loved the globe so much that this small box could have had live fishing bait in it and she would profess her love of the slimy worms too. Lorelai's curiosity kept her excited. She removed the small lid and smiled again. There was a crystal snowflake pendent hanging on a length of light blue ribbon. "Luke," she said, heartfelt emotion evident in her voice.

"Who made this one?" Rory asked.

"My sister," Luke answered.

Lorelai looked at him, eager for a further explanation.

"It's just something she does on the side…a hobby, like beading, making earrings… she says it relaxes her…or something…and you've been talking snow for weeks so…"

Lorelai could hardly believe it, she had been dreading receiving a gift from him since she caught him present shopping outside the Cat Club when Rachel was in town last spring; twice now he had gotten Lorelai such beautiful thoughtful gifts, all on his own, and custom made to boot. "Put it on me" and she turned her back to him and offered him both ends of the ribbon.

Luke clasped it and Lorelai played with the pendent around her neck. She turned back to face him, "I love them," she stroked his cheek with a shaky hand and she kissed him; sweetly, meaningfully, and a little longer than she should have in Rory's presence.

Rory finally had to clear her throat again and start crumpling the torn wrapping paper to get them to stop.

Luke was obviously a little embarrassed by the display in front of Rory, and cleared his own throat, "Umm who wants hot chocolate?" as he excused himself, embarrassed, to the kitchen. Luke was pleased that his gifts were so well received and was taken a little off guard by the passionate reaction.

Lorelai looked at her precious snow globe again, "I know exactly where I want to put this…" Lorelai rose with her beautiful crystal ball and moved a few picture frames from the center of the mantle, and placed her favorite gift where anyone who came over could see it and notice it.

"Hey Luke, you have to open yours from mom," Rory called.

_EEP!_ Lorelai turned to face her daughter, who had the small box intended for Luke in hand, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no," said Lorelai, as she struggled with her daughter to get her lame gift back, while Rory laughed, thinking it was fun to play keep the gift away from her mother.

"What's this?" Luke said when he returned to the living room.

"Nothing, it's just that …" Lorelai tried to lie. "Well, I don't have your gift… I ordered it… from far, far away… and well, umm, it's kinda… umm, not here yet."

"No, its right here…" Rory laughed.

"FINK!" Lorelai shouted at her daughter.

Rory handed the small box to Luke.

"Rory, no don't!" Lorelai begged.

"What's the problem?" Luke now played keep away from Lorelai, as she pawed to get her gift back, finding it funny how riled up she was getting.

"It's just… compared to yours… my gift… well it's not good enough…"

"Lorelai, this isn't a contest."

"Luke, you know how competitive I am…" she said nervously, still reaching for the box.

"I'm sure it will be fine…"

Lorelai pleaded, "No, it sucks; I can admit it…please… let me try again… the after Christmas sales are tomorrow… please… I'll get a door buster I promise…just hand it over."

Defiant, Luke opened the present anyway, and looked inside the box, "Huh, home made gift certificates." Lorelai, her head in her hands, ashamed at what an awful girlfriend she was as Luke read them off, "Will eat vegetarian for a day, no talking for a half hour, no coffee for a day… yeah right, will attend Luke oriented events, i.e. sporting events, hmm? Luke's pick on Movie night… "

"I told you they were lame…"

"Lorelai, its fine… you are talking about the most unmaterialistic guy on the planet," as he flipped through, there were five coupons of each, "I'll have to use them wisely. Thank you, Lorelai," and he kissed her, "I'm gonna finish the hot chocolate."

Lorelai sunk to the couch, "Man, I suck!"

"Mom, its fine… you heard him," Rory sat beside her mother, to comfort her.

"I gotta make it up to him somehow… "

"We'll figure it out when I get back from Boston." Rory saw the clock, "Ooo, last showing of a Christmas story is on," and she turned on the TV. "Luke we need that hot chocolate!"

"Coming, coming," he smiled as he brought in the tray of mugs. "Mini marshmallows, the way you like it."

They watched the final showing of a _Christmas Story_, then, as was tradition, _It's a Wonderful Life_.

When Luke left after _It's a Wonderful Life_, Rory made sure he would give Jess his present right away. "Tell him it's from the both of us," she said, hoping Jess would like the books and shirts she and her Mom picked out.

"I will, good night."

Lorelai walked him to the front door as Rory went back to the living room to start _White Christmas_. She was sad that he had to leave and couldn't stay the night, but understood that it wasn't fair or right for Jess to be completely alone on Christmas. "Well, look here, once again we are under the mistletoe," she said suggestively, holding Luke's arm, preventing him from leaving without giving her another kiss.

"Lorelai…" Luke began, before Lorelai's lips cut off the impending statement.

Lorelai pulled away after quite a passionate display, thankful that the door was still closed and Rory was hidden from view. "Thanks for the snow globe and necklace," she whispered again, resting her forehead against his.

Luke dug in his pocket for the packet of coupons, flipped through it while Lorelai stood in front of him, confused at what he was doing. He ripped off a coupon, handed it to her, and pulled her close for another kiss. He pulled away only when the need to breathe became extremely important.

Lorelai, slightly stunned, was about to speak when Luke kissed her forehead and said, "I told you I liked the present. See you tomorrow," before walking out the door, leaving a speechless Lorelai behind him.

Lorelai closed the door, still reliving the passionate kiss that Luke gave her, wondering where he hid all that passion during the day, before looking at the coupon crumpled in her hand. _Free Kiss Whenever, Wherever _it read. She smiled before heading to the living room to join Rory watching Bing Crosby croon about snow. _I guess the gift wasn't that bad after all. _

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A few days later, Luke and Lorelai accompanied Rory to the train station. Rory smiled at them when she arrived at the gate. "Well, see you next year," Rory tried laughed, suddenly wishing she could stay with her mom and not go off on this little adventure, but a promise was a promise, so off she went to spend a week with her dad and Sherry.

Lorelai hid it, but she felt that joke acutely, like a dagger in her heart.

Rory could tell it was a struggle for Lorelai to let her go; Lorelai hadn't made a joke since they left the house, and was glad Luke came along if her mom needed someone to lean on. "You have your ticket?" her mom asked for the fourteenth time.

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"You have your I.D.? I hear they are big on IDs now-a-days."

"Got my I.D."

"Okay, good,' Lorelai nodded, forcing the smile so much it looked like it hurt.

Rory hugged Luke, and whispered to him, "You take care of her, okay."

"I will," he promised.

Then, it was the goodbye she was dreading.

"Call me as soon as you get there," Lorelai said.

"I will," Rory gave her mom a long hug, and then disappeared with her bags through the gate that led to the train platform.

Lorelai did an about face with Luke still watching the gate, "Is she completely gone? I mean, can she see me?"

"No, she's gone," Luke assured.

Lorelai relaxed and crumpled right there, into his arms. Rory and Lorelai had never been apart more than a day before. At that moment, she was facing an entire week with out Rory. Luke held her close and let her cry in his shoulder as people moved and shuffled intently around them, happier then them with their own holiday travel plans.

**7777777777777777777777777777  
A/N: My daddy does stuff like that... makes things custom out of the blue just for us... so I had to think long and hard of the most romantic gift Luke could get Lorelai...thank you daddy for the inspiration...**

**A/N: Featured Refrain: Everything you want  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why **

**I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know**

**A/N: You all know how I like to get on my soap box (because I have the high ground) and rant… well I have another STATEMENT that we must make TOGETHER, A plea really. **

**On that impending day when the Season 6 DVDs come out… PLEASE I beg you, my crack whores, my minions, my casual readers…if you loved GG ever! DO NO BUY SEASON SIX OF GILMORE GIRLS **

**Reasons: **

**-Why would you want to shell out the dough to relive such an abysmal season, if necessary it will be syndicated in the fall I'm sure, watch it, if you HAVE TO, for free. **

**-Hit ASP/DP in the Royalties and DO NOT contribute to validating their HALF ASSED VINDICTIVE DRIBBLE  
-IF you ABSOLUTELY MUST buy it to complete your collection… PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, if you have any love for me at all… please WAIT until Season 7 comes out (Buy season 7 FIRST then buy 6 a week later) … it won't go anywhere… it will still be there… **

**I want it to have the lowest preorder/first day sales of all the seasons… **

**Please be strong and make the STATEMENT with me… join the resistance!**

**I thank you for your time… my darling crack whores and fans **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	22. Drowning in Boston Sherry

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ish?**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY and SUBSTITUE MY OWN! NO HARM, NO SUE! Sneaky Luke and Sneaky Lorelai with creeping music by Sam Philips sold separately. **

**LUVZ: I miss you!**

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, thank you for putting up with my compulsive persnickety changes…for this crazy PUB. She's the DAVID BLAINE of BETAING…and she's all MINE… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Localizy, _What Can I Say…_**

**No seriously go read localizy's fic _what can I say_…. read this first… then go to her's! (I'm cross promoting that way!)**

**A/N: in avoidance of the FINALE, we decided to treat you all with this MONSTER UPDATE!  
you will be so overwhelmed you will forget all about the CRAP FOR CRAP! Courtesy of the Resistance! As Izy says, "for those that may not want to watch the drama of hell unfold; here are some distractions"  
**

**A/N: 2.14 - It Should've Been Lorelai / written by Daniel Palladino /directed by Lesli Linka Glatter **

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 22:  
Drowning in Boston Sherry

About an hour later, Luke and Lorelai arrived back in Stars Hollow. Luke drove the jeep back to Lorelai's house, much like he did the night of the ball. He took the keys out of the ignition, and turned to her in the seat, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" Lorelai sighed, "She's gone…"

"Only for a week," he tried to console her, still seeing the traces of tears from her out burst at the station. "Come on, let's do something, late dinner? Go in watch a movie?"

"No, I'll be alright," Lorelai insisted, "You have to get back to Jess."

"Lorelai…"

"I'm fine, really," she shifted over in the seat to kiss him. "I'll see you tomorrow," and she got out of the jeep to enter her empty house.

Luke got back to the diner, feeling guilty for leaving a sensitive Lorelai, he wanted to be there for her since it was the first time she was going to be truly alone in that house. When he came into the diner, Luke was surprised to find Jess behind the counter.

"What's going on?"

"What does it look like, I'm shutting down the coffee machines," his nephew scoffed cheekily.

"But you…"

"It's been dead, since it's after the holidays and cold out," Jess reasoned. Jess didn't know how to tell his uncle about his idea for the next week. Since it was just the two of them, it would make life easier on Luke and Luke always said that Jess could come to him and talk to him when something was bothering him. Jess had to admit, too, destroying Ringer guy's snowman with his uncle did give them a strange new friendship, and here he was straightening up and flying right for the holidays, considering his uncle's feeling. Rory had put him in his place a month back and it made sense; about being so pessimistic and being a burden to Luke and his reputation. Who knows, if Jess respected Luke's relationship with Lorelai, maybe Luke would treat him like an adult in return, so it was worth a try, even if it was uncomfortable, "Look, I know I didn't really get you anything for Christmas… I mean I was surprised you went to the trouble of, you know, getting me all those books. I mean… I took them…and said 'See ya later'. But uhh… well to make it up, I'd like to close the diner this week, so you stay with Lorelai."

"What?"

"Look, I know Rory is out of town this week and well, if you want… you can stay over with Lorelai."

"Jess… I can't just…"

"I'm a big boy, Luke, I can stay by myself. As long as you two are under wraps, not telling the town and all, you don't know when your next chance…to be alone is gonna come. Take advantage of it."

"But the town… it's gonna look funny me leaving Lorelai's place for a week"

"Please! You wake up at the butt crack of dawn anyway," seeing the disapproving look on Luke's face over his language, Jess rolled his eyes, and apologized. "Sorry. Look, if people see you so what… blame it on the mistletoe! Say you had too much eggnog. Just please, for pity's sake, by the time the snow melts just get it out there. But that's only my advice." From behind the counter Jess pulled out an over night bag, "Your favorite, jeans and flannel…but uhhh, you might want to pack some you know… boxers, I didn't feel comfortable going through your drawers."

Luke took the bag, "Thanks… for everything…and not going through my drawers."

Luke called Caesar from the apartment, and told him Jess would be covering the closing shifts for the next week, and that he only had to work three days. Luke took Jess up on his offer and added some boxers and any toiletries he might need, all while silently saying a prayer that nothing bad would happen that would cause him to lose this newfound trust with his nephew.

Together the reluctant uncle and nephew closed up together, put up the chairs for the night, and then went their separate ways.

"See ya in the morning," Jess called as he uncle went out the door, happy that he could play his music as loud as he wanted and settled in with the book Rory and Lorelai gave him for Christmas.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke entered Lorelai's place, inwardly admonishing her for not locking the door…again.

"Who's there?" said a weak voice in the darkness. Luke turned on a light, to find Lorelai by the fire place brandishing the fireplace's poker, ready to strike her attacker, "Luke?"

"What's this? You're sitting in the dark?"

"It fit my mood," she scoffed, putting the poker back in the holder, wiping tears away, hoping he hadn't seen them.

"What happened? I thought you were fine," his tone telling her the reason he came back.

"I was… till I came in the house," Lorelai's voice cracked, and she rushed over to him, wanting to be in his arms receiving comfort like she did when they were at the train station. "It just hit me… this is the beginning… I mean… I'm gonna have to get used to this… in a few years she'll be at Harvard and she'll forget all about me."

"She won't forget about you…"

"Yes, she will."

"No, she won't." Luke led her over to the couch to sit down and Lorelai huddled up close to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "You and Rory are closer than I've ever seen anyone. Even closer than my dad and me were, and that is saying something…"

"I just… miss her already," Lorelai lifted her head to meet Luke's eyes, she saw it there again, the love, the devotion, the undying loyalty of the wonderful man before her. Lorelai was wondering if she should say it then, _Luke, I love you_, but it still didn't feel right, she was crying over her daughter, it was about Rory, not about them. _If he says it… then I'll say it… but until then…_

Luke broke the silence, "Well, um… well I was thinking… if you don't want to be in this empty house by yourself… I could… stay over…" he suggested.

"Stay over?" Lorelai's smiled twitched at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, I mean, Jess has proved to be… responsible the last few weeks…"

"He has?" thinking "responsible" and "Jess" sounded funny in the same sentence.

"Well, he's kept us under wraps hasn't he?"

"I suppose."

"So, he'll be at the diner, and while he's closing… we can go out on dates. And I'll …" not wanting to bee too forward, "sleep on the couch."

"No, you won't," and Lorelai pulled him up off the couch, "you are sleeping next to me… all week long…"

Luke smiled, "if you insist," and he kissed her, hoping the affection and time the two would spend together would make time go faster for her, so she wouldn't feel the loss of her daughter for too long.

Lorelai led him by the hand up the stairs and to her bedroom. She turned back to face him, cupping his face in her hands, "This is where it all started, isn't it?" she observed.

Being completely alone for the first time since the Bracebridge sleep over was intoxicating, and Luke and Lorelai decided to reenact their first night together, the night of the ball, minus the formal wear.

77777777777777777777777777777

After about an hour, Rory had to change trains in New Haven. She found a good place for dinner near the train station, and, due to her compulsive Internet research, she was curious about the Yale campus and wanted to explore it, but stayed at the station to make sure she got the transfer on the Boston line. Four hours after her dinner in New Haven, she was jolted awake by the train stopping in Boston.

When Rory got off the train, she saw Chris enthusiastically wave to her on the platform. From the moment she saw his face again, live and in person, Rory had flashes of the past. Times she and her mom tried to visit with Chris when Rory was young. The hope and havoc he caused when he came to Stars Hollow last spring, and lastly, the hurt of not showing up till after the ball in November. Unfortunately, the bad was dead even with the good, and suddenly, Rory wished Lorelai was there with her to make the visit easier.

Chris removed his arm from around the woman next to him to approach his daughter and give her a hug, "Hey Kiddo!"

"Hey …Dad," Rory gave him an awkward hug back, flashing a shy smile over his shoulder to whom she assumed was Sherry.

Sherry was quick to join in the hugging too, but Rory kept her arms to her sides during Sherry's hug, not sure if she should return the embrace, this being their first meeting.

Sherry seemed very bubbly and excited, "Oh I'm so happy to finally meet the famous Rory."

"Oh, I'm not so famous," she said humbly.

"Well, not yet anyway, your father tells me you want to be a journalist."

Rory was cautious and reserved, only having just met this woman, "Umm yeah that's the plan," she said politely.

"Well, let's get this stuff home and get you settled."

"Okay," Rory agreed, excited, but still having an uneasy feeling of spending a week with people she hardly knew.

Sherry pounced on with questions, "Did you have dinner yet?"

"Yeah, when I changed trains in New Haven."

"It's a pity they don't have a direct line, that way you could get to us faster and not have to sulk around a station for two hours. Well, I bet you're hungry again, I've heard about the famous eating machines," Sherry laughed, then frowned briefly at referencing Lorelai as well.

"Oh thanks, but I'm not hungry." Truth was Rory had nauseous, nervous knots over meeting Sherry and being away from her mom for so long in a new place, so she didn't want to risk getting sick.

"My Daughter? Not Hungry?" Chris bellowed.

"Dad!" Rory hissed, _don't make a big deal._

"Aw come on," Sherry instigated. "I understand you like Indian food, and I did research on the best places in Boston!"

"Well, Okay."

"Perfect! We'll go to dinner and then you can settle in."

"Well I should really…" _call my mom._

"Aw come on," Sherry repeated, parrot-like, "the bags will be fine in the trunk, we can chat over dinner!"

777777777777777777777777777777777  
Lorelai woke up suddenly and realized it was the middle of the night. She had just had a nightmare that Sherry had brain washed Rory, and Rory came back looking and dressing like Sherry. Granted she didn't know what Sherry was like, but Lorelai had do assume she was opposite herself.

After all, as Emily observed, it should have been Lorelai to get Christopher to straighten out, but something in Lorelai's personality wasn't conducive to that change. Whatever Lorelai was lacking, Sherry must have in spades, since she had enough power to change her long time friend for the better, but the question remained; what would Sherry do with a week alone and her daughter?

Lorelai heard a groan behind her, and felt an arm pulling her close to a warm body. She knew that warm body, it was the same body she had fallen for at Rory's coming out party, Luke. Tonight had been like that night, minus the fighting and misunderstandings of their first after glow; the house to themselves, free to explore their growing passion for the other, only this time they completed round three with no interruptions.

Lorelai took his hand and brought up close to her heart, playing with his fingers. She began to consider if she should give him a sleepy confession too. How she knew for certain he was the one she was supposed to be with, how much she loved, not only her Christmas presents, but him. Even with his deaf ears, she couldn't form the words.

"Hmm?" suddenly he woke up. "What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Playing with your hand."

"Hmmm, okay," he said half asleep.

"Luke, do you realize we have the house to ourselves? For a week?" It was the first time she sounded really happy at the prospect, "We could have sex on the kitchen floor if we wanted… God, that puts me in the mood for _When Harry Met Sally_. We should watch that this week. I should explain the reference though… see Sally was talking to Harry…"

He couldn't help but wake up more with her yapping, "Hmm I've seen it?" Luke mumbled.

"Oh My God! We found a movie Luke Danes as already seen?" Lorelai teased.

"In theaters," he confirmed.

"In theaters?" she smiled.

"First run," Luke grinned.

"Wow," Lorelai was impressed; the she rolled over to face him, and stroked his stubble, "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"Being here so I won't have to… think about her being there… so I won't… be alone."

"You're welcome. And for the record, you do need constant supervision," Luke finished in a sexy husky tone, and pulled her close to start the affection up again.

"Hmmm I like the sound of that."

…But round four was interrupted when the phone rang.

Lorelai suddenly remembered and gasped, "That must be Rory!" She whipped off the covers, found her robe, then the phone in that order, not wanting to talk to her daughter naked. "Rory!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory had finally gotten to her dad's apartment, and started to unpack while dialing home.

"RORY!"

"Hey Mom! I have all my limbs. I didn't fall under the train once," finding comfort in someone who gets her obscure humor.

"YEY! So what took you so long? I expected you to arrive at like 9 and it's … Holy Crap, Its 11:30?" Lorelai's voice muffled for a second, "Luke, its 11:30."

"Oh, Luke's there with you?"

"Well, I was a little bummed without you so he's keeping me company…"

"Dirty!" Rory giggled.

"Although, if I had to guess I'd say he is sound asleep again."

"Very Dirty!" Rory raised an eyebrow, not needing any more detail on how Luke got so tired.

Lorelai took the phone downstairs to make some coffee, "So…how was the greeting? How's the room? Why didn't you call when you first arrived?"

"Well, from the sound of it you were kinda busy."

"Details please," Lorelai insisted as she poured the grounds in the coffee filter.

"Well," Rory shut the door, "the rooms nice… the linens are fashionable and new… I have a dresser here and a closet…"

"They know you are coming back right?" Lorelai stopped her pouring of water into the coffee machine.

"Yes, mom, they will let me go as agreed upon. Oh, their dog is cute… but he keeps barking which should be fun come bed time."

"Oh God, what's his name?" Lorelai winced in anticipation.

"Scampers"

"Oh man," Lorelai had to giggle at the abysmal cutesy name. "Is he friendly?"

"Very, he jumps up on everything though, and as Sherry put it, 'we had to have him de-clawed, of course, or he'd wreak havoc on our hardwood floor'"

Lorelai actually felt sorry for the puppy, "Poor Scampers… what if he gets lost in the wild how is he gonna defend himself."

"Profusely biting?" Rory suggested.

"Well, was there…I don't know… tension…awkwardness? You know when you met them?"

Rory knew with her mom she could be totally honest and that is why she shut the door, "Well, it's a little weird hanging out with dad… but Sherry monopolizes a lot of my time."

"She's not trying to get fresh is she?"

"Gross!"

"Well, you are scaring me…" Lorelai raised her voice playfully.

"Well she does give lots of hugs and the hand on the shoulder…"

"Oh My God! She is trying to get fresh," Lorelai punctuated the point by pressing the brew button on the machine.

"I think…she's very much in bonding mode…"

"Oh?" Lorelai said trying to be indifferent, "How so?"

Rory sighed, uncomfortable with being so far from home and her mom, "Well, as soon as she saw me she hugged me and was reciting a bunch of Rory facts and tidbits she must have learned from dad…"

"Hmmm maybe she's had you followed? You do take the same path every day."

"Mom," Rory laughed, taking comfort in her mother's humor.

"Well, I'm just saying you are sort of predictable."

"Anyway, as soon as I got there they took me out for Indian…"

"Eeewwww" Lorelai grimaced.

"Well, she found out some how I liked it…"

"That's going for the gold though."

"Yeah… I better get to bed…we're going sight seeing tomorrow and then having a do-over Christmas in the evening."

"Oooo FUN!" Lorelai decided to let her daughter know, "Hey, if you are uncomfortable or if Sherry makes a pass at you… I want you to call me. I will drive there, pick you up, and get the best lawyer I can find! You think Johnny Cochran is available?"

"Night, I'll call you tomorrow. Get back to your man."

"Yes m'am!" Lorelai agreed and hung up.

Rory was just finishing her night time beauty rituals, moisturizing her face and arms, when Sherry burst in the room, "Oh sorry, I guess I should have knocked first. I'm so used to this room being empty…"

"It's okay I was almost done anyway…all that travel made me sleepy," hinting politely that she wanted her privacy back.

Sherry was eager for their every moment to be filled with conversation, "Umm, I got you some fresh towels and a wash cloth…" looking at the bottle of moisturizer Rory was using, "Oh I like this one too; it smells all fruity."

"Yeah, it does."

"All settled in?" Sherry continued.

"Umm yeah, I'm using the closet, ready for bed…" wondering if Sherry wanted to read her a bed time story and tuck her in, "Oh and I called my mom so she knows I got here safe."

That comment visibly diminished Sherry's sunshine, "Oh," and her face fell.

"What?" Rory asked, not knowing what she did to offend her attentive hostess.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Sherry turned on the 'happy light' again, "I mean… I know that you and your mom are close and all and I totally respect that… but…" Sherry trailed off for a moment, "Do you think you could … I don't know, not call her while you're here?"

"What?" Rory furrowed her brow at the strange request.

"Well it's just… I know she can be… well judgmental, especially in a situation like this…"

_My mother? Judgmental? Mocking yes, but not judgmental… _

"… and well I really want us to bond and I don't want her to distract you from that… or fill your head with awful little lies about me when she hasn't even met me herself. You are here to hang out with your dad and me. She has you the rest of the year… besides its good to take a break from each other now and then. I hardly talk to my mom and we're fine…"

_Ummm sure… okay weird! _

"I am so forcing myself in your life here that it's embarrassing, but that's how important it is. I mean, things are pretty serious for me and your dad… and who knows when this opportunity's gonna present itself again? So if you could just not call your mom for the week and enjoy Boston with us, that would just be super!"

_Did I agree to anything?_

"Well night, we're gonna get an early start if you want to see Bean town."

777777777777777777777777777777  
Friday

At her dad's place Sherry was spending as much time as she could with Rory, as if making sure she wouldn't call her mom by being in her constant company. Rory picked up from Chris that usually Sherry had this anal schedule, always filled with lunch meetings, conference calls, or appointments with clients, however, for Rory's visit, Sherry took an unheard of week off of work to pal around with her dad. If Sherry did leave her and her dad alone, she was usually just in the kitchen 20 feet away making an elaborate dinner in Rory's honor, "I heard the way to your heart is through your stomach." At least the one on one time with Chris gave Rory a break from Sherry's compulsive questioning and bonding, but Rory didn't feel comfortable asking her dad if she could call Lorelai for fear it would get back to Sherry or that she would hurt her father's feelings.

The first day, they woke up early and Sherry made a large breakfast. Then on a full stomach, Chris and Sherry hiked with Rory all over Boston to museums and doing touristy things they never bothered to look at before even though they lived there. Now that they had a visitor and a day off, they could take in the sights for the first time with Rory. Sherry commented that this would be such a special memory for her always and she was glad she could share all this with Rory for the first time. With Sherry coordinating every moment there wasn't a real chance to pal around with her dad to fix their relationship, since Sherry was determined to establish one with Rory over night.

That evening was the 'do-over Christmas,' and the first gift Chris gave Rory was the Oxford dictionary he had promised her in the Spring and again at the ball, "It now has the word giggy in it!" This only made Rory think of the ball and Luke and her mom; how Luke presented her down the staircase and Chris had not. She thinking of how Luke had been there before, during, and after; how Chris had showed up late, as always. Even now on her trip Luke was with her, taking care of her mom while she was out of town and on the train to Boston she had been reading the copy of Emma he had given her. It's leathery smell made her think of first unwrapping it Christmas afternoon, with Luke there on the actually holiday, of hugging him for the gift and hugging him for always being there when Chris wasn't.

Rory opened her Christmas gift from her dad and she tried to smile at the bundle of CDs in her hand; "The Offspring?" flipping through CDs in her hands, hoping the next would be better than the previous, "The Offspring, The Offspring."

Chris looked so excited, "Those are their first three albums… I know you probably wouldn't have them considering your mom's strong feelings about a certain chord progression, but these are some awesome songs, and now we can share this together."

"Right," Rory smiled; little did Chris know Lorelai got the chord progression rant from Lane, the sophisticated music connoisseur. Rory thanked him politely for thinking of her, but knew he was trying too hard. Chris seemed to think that Rory and Lorelai were so close because Lorelai had years to brainwash Rory during those tender, malleable years. That may have been partially true, with the coffee dependency, but what made them so close now was they could honestly find enjoyment in similar things, while respecting their candid differences of opinion and taste. Lorelai was more flashy with her dress, Rory more conservative; Lorelai would rather watch a movie than read a book; Lorelai would rather be apart of the action and fun, Rory could be a contented observer, it was only through her mother's encouragement and coxing that Rory started to volunteer for the charity events in town. They had years to get used to each other, trust each other, and be honest with each other.

It seemed to Rory that Chris was forcing his tastes on her, thinking that was the way to bond with her, rather than taking the time to learn her established preferences. Sherry had the opposite problem, she was so desperate to create a bond with Rory that she was practically trying to physically become apart of Rory's being. She was offering diverse choices for meals, planning for any contingency, like if Rory was allergic to peanuts, or if she hated Greek food; Sherry would ramble off at a mile a minute as if the faster she talked the faster their sisterly bond would be established.

The longer Rory was with her, the more certain she was there was something off about Sherry. It could have been she was simply trying to hard, but it was kind of weird how she insisted on pretending this was Christmas morning, that they should open the gifts like children. _She does realize I'm 17, right?_ Rory wondered what strange stepmother syndrome Sherry may have contracted and that made her miss her real mom all the more.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Friday

Back in Stars Hollow, Luke and Lorelai were making the most of their alone time together in Lorelai's room.

"Luke?" Lorelai had to know between kisses, "Where's Jess?"

"Hmmm?" he was too busy savoring the scent of her hair as he held her close.

"Well, how is it you can be here with me in the middle of the day, leaving him unsupervised?"

"He's working at the diner. Caesar is in charge."

"…But for how long?" she posed in jest.

"Hmmm?" as he started kissing her neck.

"Well, Caesar isn't Julius Caesar, I get the feeling Jess doesn't exactly respect him… or anyone for that matter. How do you know he won't bail… and that the diner isn't burnt down already?"

"They both can handle it. Jess is… better, he's really trying to help out and offered to pitch in when I told him I was coming over to see you."

"So?" then Lorelai wondered if Jess knew Rory was out of town, "Luke?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Oh My God! How am I supposed to… relax… or concentrate on… you know _that_… when I know my daughter is off traipsing around Boston with that woman…and your nephew knows what we are doing?"

Luke didn't say another word, he merely handed her one of her homemade gift certificates he had in his pocket. Lorelai read it aloud, "No talking for a half hour… Luke! Now is not the time…"

"Do I have to get the duct tape?"

"Kinky…and good luck finding any in this house!" she wasn't in a playful, romantic mood anymore; thoughts of Rory with dastardly duo had invaded her thoughts.

"My tool box is just downstairs," he threatened.

"Luke!"

"Quiet," he put a finger to her lips, "lay down," he soothed.

"Lu…"

Luke now covered her entire mouth with his hand, "Duct tape," he repeated, "lay down," gesturing to the bed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and silently complied.

"On your stomach."

With a pout she adjusted resting her chin on her forearms; _I may not be able to talk but I can still think and scowl._

She was fuming, mad that she had told Rory about Chris' Boston invitation; mad that it would be the first New Year's without her daughter with her. She wanted to call Rory every moment she was away; wondering if Rory was having so much fun that she didn't think to call her own mother. She was speculating what the Boston trio was up to while she was mad at her boyfriend, who had began to knead and massage her back.

_Hmm, this is what I need._ The tension in her back melted away, as did her anger at Luke as he loving caressed and relaxed her. After a few minutes she was putty in his hands, "Hmm, Luke," she cooed.

"No talking," he playfully scolded in a low voice in her ear.

"Not event to tell you I'm enjoying myself?" she returned his tone.

"Quiet or I'll start the half hour over."

Lorelai rolled over, "That could get problematic… in a few minutes," she predicted, pecking at his lips.

As she suggested, it did. Soon Lorelai couldn't stand just to be touched. She had to be kissed, loved, and worshiped as only Luke could. Their hungry passion was free to come out and breathe again. Lorelai had hoped there would be more moments like this; it was truly the only way to distract her enough not to think about Boston.

Naked and with rumbled hair, all Lorelai could think about was how lucky she was to have Luke in her life, as not only her friend but also her fella.

Luke pulled away the covers to get out of bed, and Lorelai scoffed, "Where are you going? What you've had your way with me, you're gonna leave money on the dresser and leave? Who are you Wyatt Earp?"

"What?" He didn't get the reference, as usual.

"Luke, come here… I want to stay like this… when you're naked how can I possibly think about Boston… please…"

"Lorelai, your mother's thing is tonight…"

"Gah! Don't talk about my mother when I'm naked," pulling the sheet up to her chin.

"Still, she gave you those tickets…"

"She gave Rory those tickets…"

"And Rory gave them to you to use, and you twisted my arm saying it would be like a real date."

"I don't wanna go," Lorelai crossed her arms.

Now in a pair of boxers Luke sat down on her side of the bed, "Lorelai, remember when you told me about the tickets…"

"Maybe?" she pouted

"We had just finished dinner, Rory was packing, and you told me what happened with your mother and the tickets."

"Yes," she said glumly.

"And you also told me that no matter what, I had to force you to go…even if you tried to talk your way out of it."

"Well, Emily's out of town…how as she going to know…really?"

He continued as if she hadn't spoken, "Because…" and he quoted practically verbatim, "'…even though your mother is out of town she is a very well connected woman, and we have to at least put in an appearance so that her biddy friends can say they saw you there and you won't get a guilt trip about it.' Did I get all that?"

"Wow, you have a good memory…"

"So, I'm here to make you go…"

"…but it's a ballet…" Lorelai whined.

"…and I'd rather be watching football, however seeing as there is no football on Friday for me… and so you won't have to hear it from your mother, so I won't have to hear it from you about your mother… we're going… now get dressed."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was upstairs putting the finishing touches to her outfit.

Luke called up the stairs, "Lorelai, we're going to be late and then your mother will hear about _that_…"

"You really have an unhealthy fascination with my mother!"

"I just don't want to hear another Emily rant till next year if possible!" he shouted up the stairs again.

Then the door bell rang, and Lorelai groaned, "Luke, could you get that?"

"Lorelai, this isn't my house…"

"Please Luke… unless you want me to meet them at the door in my underwear…" It was an exaggeration, but Lorelai knew that would do the trick.

"Well, what am I gonna say… the town is not supposed to know…"

"Well, tell 'em we're going out as friends… Rory's gone and you wanted to cheer me up."

Luke shook his head as he dreaded opening the door, and when he did, his eyes went wide and his stomach dropped. "Mrs. Gilmore?" He instinctively looked up briefly at the mistletoe still hanging in the foyer and decided not to mention the tradition to Lorelai's mother, Emily.

Emily's eyes narrowed as she stepped into the foyer, "What are you doing here?"

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked as she put on her shoes as she walked down the stairs.

Luke could only stammer, "Umm well… it's ... your mother."

"My mother? My mother should be out of town by now…" and Lorelai turned the corner… "Uh, oh and there she is, my mother, out of town … I suppose… I mean that you are in Stars Hollow and not Hartford." _Shut up Lorelai!_

"What's going on here?" Emily asked coolly. Emily had come with good intentions. When she opened Lorelai's Christmas present she was pleased to find that it wasn't a shot glass chess set, it was a beautiful portrait of Lorelai and Rory, in the gowns they wore to the coming out. Granted, in typical Lorelai fashion the Frame was unsightly and eclectic, but Emily had already sent it off to be reframed in some ornate cherry wood or metal something… she couldn't remember what she picked, especially now with whatever was going on at her daughter's house with that diner man.

"Oh, well, actually Mom, we're heading out the door… to go to your… ballet thing…"

"The two of you?" Emily gestured between Luke and Lorelai. Emily had been so moved by the beautiful picture she was going to express her gratitude to her daughter and join her and Sookie to the ballet, as a member of the art council she was certain she could persuade the ticket office to let them all sit together. Now she discovers that she has a date with Luke, who has probably never heard of nor seen The Nutcracker in his life!

"Yes, and we really gotta motor if we're gonna make the curtain…" Lorelai tried to grab her purse from the foyer table.

"You mean you are kicking your mother out of your house?"

"Well, a lady named Emily Gilmore taught me that it was customary to call before dropping by, stopping in unannounced is considered rude."

"I … I wanted to thank you for the lovely portrait…"

"You couldn't do that over the phone?" Lorelai could feel that shooting pain behind her right eye.

"…And I find you here… with him."

"Jeez, I can't win with you. Mom, you gave us the tickets…you didn't want the tickets to go to waste…" the pain was now spreading to the other eye.

"I gave Rory the tickets."

"And she gave them to me."

"Because she was going to be out town," Emily shouted, "to be with Christopher, to be with that woman he met two seconds ago…She's gone off for who knows how long…"

"Mom, she'll be back in a week, she hasn't gone off, she's just visiting, and she and Sherry aren't starting a girl band, that's our plan."

Emily plowed through, "And now I see what you are doing with your new freedom, running around with your diner man."

Lorelai couldn't help but progressively raise her voice, "So what? Fine, Mom is that what you want to hear? Luke and I are dating! Okay? You happy, you have been proven right; I've been attracted to Luke all these years! Here's a gold star, you want know how long we've been dating? Huh? Since the ball. That very night, I came home and seduced Luke just to spite you and give you a stroke!"

"Lorelai there is not need to be crude… what on earth are you thinking of throwing your life a way…for this man."

"Hello mom! He can hear you, he is in the room! And I don't see it as throwing my life away! Luke is a good man, you are just too much of a snob to see it!"

"Fine, Lorelai prove me wrong; bring your…_friend_ to our New Year's Eve party."

"What New Year's Eve party? You never have a New Year's party?"

"We are having one this year and since you are so fond of this man, since he is the one and you are _so in love with_ him," Emily mocked with a sneer, "it's only fair that your father and I should meet him."

Lorelai tried to reign in her anger, "Mom we have plans..."

"Well, reschedule your plans," Emily said evenly, coldly.

"Fine, whatever… we have to go!"

"Then I'll see you next week. Good-bye Luke. If it's not too much trouble, try to shave," and Emily was out the door with a slam.

"GAH!" and Lorelai went to the couch, rubbing her palm against her forehead, trying to relieve the Emily headache. "Never once in our 33 year relationship has she ever had a New Year's party…"

Lorelai looked up at Luke who seemed to be keeping his distance, and Lorelai remembered some of the words that flew out at her mother, "Oh Luke…" she rose again to hug him. "I didn't mean that… whole seduction part… I mean… we just… that night was… beautiful and special… till Chris came and ruined everything…"

"I know, you were upset and… angry at her…and well at him too, at the time."

"I care about you… You mean so much to me… I'm not… I mean… this is serious for me…very serious…" she emphatically stated, _say it Lorelai… Luke, I love you… I love you, Luke. Now, say it now… now…okay, now…_

"This is… serious for me too," he replied, pulling her close, thinking of the words he confessed during the Bracebridge dinner, of the words he had personally engraved on the bottom of the base of her snow globe, an inscription that she had yet to notice.

Lorelai looked at the clock, "Looks like we're gonna miss the curtain."

"I didn't really want go anyway."

"We could order Chinese?"

"Holiday take out?" Luke questioned.

"Heck yeah! Al makes a special red and green egg drop soup."

"That sounds disgusting," Luke winced.

"Just disgusting enough to be absolutely fabulous!"

"So you wanna just stay in?" Luke rubbed the sides of her ribcage.

"Hmm and get naked," she enticed.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
Saturday

Luke was spent from their nightlong activity and was sleeping soundly beside her. She watched his chest rise and fall, savoring the quiet moment. She lay there wondering if Rory would ever be comfortable with this on a daily basis; wondering if they told the town today, could she wake up with like this with Luke always. However, there was Jess to consider, they probably couldn't make this a habit until one of them moved into a bigger place, or their teens went off to college.

_My teen_, Lorelai sighed. It had been over 24 hours since she heard from Rory. No updates, no venting, no complaining, no cries for mommy to pick her up._ Maybe she is having a good time…with both of them._

Lorelai let Luke sleep and went downstairs for some coffee. As it brewed in the kitchen, she played with her perfect snow globe, resting an elbow on the mantle to watch the snowfall on the peaceful mini model of the town. Then, it hit her, a way to make up Luke's crap for crap Christmas present.

She threw on some clothes, turned off the coffee maker, and ran out the door.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke woke up alone in Lorelai's bed, and then he realized the front door slamming is what woke him up. Lorelai burst into the bedroom, her hair in a messy ponytail, still wearing her jacket, "Oh good, you're up!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"I got you your present," and she handed him a blue gift bag with snowflakes all over it.

"What? You already got me a present."

"That was a lame gift. I mean, you can still use em, I won't deny their usefulness," she said with a suggestive wink, "but I wanted to get you something you will really like… I hope."

"Lorelai… you didn't have too."

"I wanted too, now it's still not up to par with your gift, but I think the next week of mind blowing sex will even us out again! Open it…" insistently shaking the gift back in his face, "oh you're still waking up, I'll open it…" and she pulled out a bundle of tissue paper, and unwrapped a series of VHS tapes, "Ta da!"

"What is this?"

In a proud presentation, Lorelai cycled through the videos on behalf of her boyfriend, "We have Star Trek: The Motion Picture; Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan, Ricardo Montalban? Ear wigs? Need I say more; Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, yes the one where the crew has to travel back in time to save the whales to save themselves! Environmentally friendly. And Star Trek V: The Final Frontier; Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country; Star Trek: Generations, where the old crew passes the torch to the new crew. I didn't know how you felt about next generation crew… so I …. Well I can get you that for your birthday…" _when is your birthday?_

"Lorelai … why?"

"Like I said my gift wasn't a real gift… and this is my way of saying I'm sorry…"

"Thank you," he smiled at her.

"Okay, so can you take the day off?"

"Why?"

"We have seven movies here, buddy! We gotta get started."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke was convinced to take the entire weekend day off and enjoyed being cuddled on the couch with Lorelai for the day. He did call the diner between movies as Lorelai got more snacks and cued up the next film.

During the movies, Lorelai would flinch and bury her face in Luke's chest, comparing the earwig scene to a train wreck, that she was repulsed by it but couldn't look away. She started the Star Trek Movie Marathon was a way for her not to think about Rory not calling, but she would catch herself staring at the phone instead of the TV screen. Lorelai wasn't able to put it out of her head till she saw Spock swimming and communicating with the whales.

Lorelai woke up on the couch with Luke on Sunday afternoon; Lorelai insisted that they at least attempt to plow through the movies straight. Lorelai admired him, the man who loved her, deeply snoozing beside her. She rubbed Luke's chest and committed to memory the feeling of his arms around her.

However, her quiet reflections were disturbed when the ringing phone pierced her ears. Lorelai hesitantly answered the phone fearing it was Emily to yell at her some more, "Hello?" she said and reflexively winced.

"Mom?"

"Rory! Aww, honey! How are you? Is everything okay? I haven't heard from you in days!"

"Umm yeah... I'm better now… Umm, could you pick me up?" Rory asked, wondering if she should have completed the surprise return and called a cab.

"Of course! Where are you?"

"The train station…in Hartford."

"Hartford?" Lorelai's heart leapt with joy that she was in the same state with her daughter again, "What happened!"

"I'll tell you all about it in person; but please, pick me up I'm tired, since I snuck out really early to catch the train."

"I'm there!"

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777  
A/N: I mean no offense to dogs named "Scampers" or their owners/parents. I just thought it was cutesy enough for Sherry. The dog was never mentioned again after the Christmas card. Maybe it died, 'cause sherry wasn't the maternal type.**

**WOAW … Insight!**

**A/N: Featured Refrain: HIM **

Well I took a little ride  
Through the pouring rain  
To think about the casualties of your extremes  
'Cause what you said  
Ain't what you do  
You know you live by the words you choose

Was it him?  
Was it me?  
Were his lies easier than my truth to believe?

Well I took a little walk  
Through the driving rain  
To catch my breath from your self inflicted change  
'Cause what you said  
Ain't what cha' do  
I feel this storm will soon blanket you

Was it him?  
Was it me?  
Were his lies easier than my truth to believe?  
Was it him?  
Was it me?  
Were his lies easier than my truth to believe?)

And the rain calms  
Just like a bed of nails  
And the rain calms  
Just like a _summer in hell_

Was it him?  
Was it me?  
Were his lies easier than my truth to believe?

**  
A/N: You all know how I like to get on my soap box (because I have the high ground) and rant… well I have another STATEMENT that we must make TOGETHER, A plea really.**

**On that impending day when the Season 6 DVDs come out… PLEASE I beg you, my crack whores, my minions, my casual readers…if you loved GG ever! DO NO BUY SEASON SIX OF GILMORE GIRLS**

**Reasons:**

**-Why would you want to shell out the dough to relive such an abysmal season, if necessary it will be syndicated in the fall I'm sure, watch it, if you HAVE TO, for free.**

**-Hit ASP/DP in the Royalties and DO NOT contribute to validating their HALF ASSED VINDICTIVE DRIBBLE  
-IF you ABSOLUTELY MUST buy it to complete your collection… PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, if you have any love for me at all… please WAIT until Season 7 comes out (Buy season 7 FIRST then buy 6 a week later) … it won't go anywhere… it will still be there… **

**I want it to have the lowest preorder/first day sales of all the seasons… **

Please be strong and make the STATEMENT with me… join the resistance!

**I thank you for your time… my darling crack whores and fans**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


	23. Feel Like Home

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating:**** let's say PG-13 with an ish? **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY and SUBSTITUE MY OWN! NO HARM, NO SUE! ****Sneaky Luke and Sneaky Lorelai with creeping music by Sam Philips sold separately. **

**LUVZ: I miss you! **

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, thank you for putting up with my compulsive persnickety changes… She's the DAVID BLAINE of BETAING…and she's all MINE… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Localizy, _What Can I Say…_ **

**No seriously go read localizy's fic _what can I say_…. read this first… then go to her's! (I'm cross promoting that way!) **

**Time for another wild and crazy pub! **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777  
****Chapter 23:  
Feels Like Home **

Luke woke up when he felt the returning weight of Lorelai on his chest. He knew it was Lorelai and not some weird dream because not only did they fall asleep on her couch, but he could tell by the enthused kisses she was planting on his mouth. "Hmm morning… or umm afternoon…" he corrected, as he kept up with the affection, sliding his hand down her thighs, debating if he should just take her pajama bottoms off.

"Hmmm Luke, I would love to continue this now, but I have to get going."

_Then why did you start this on the couch? _"What? Where? I thought we have the day off."

"Rory's back. I need to pick her up at the train station … you wanna come?"

_How long have I been asleep? _Luke sat up on the couch, "What? She's not coming back till the third."

"I know, but she just called from the train station. She said she'd give details in person… so come on… I know she'll be happy to see you too. It sounds like she missed us."

Obviously, Rory had all the details to make sense of this situation. "Alright… let's go."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Twenty minutes later at the train station, there was another classic Gilmore public display of grace; Lorelai and Rory tumbling over as they hugged, while Luke admonished them for nearly killing themselves.

Lorelai made a few Sally Field _Not Without My Daughter _jokes as they were all heading back to the car, with Luke carrying the young Gilmore's bags and purchases.

"She what!" Lorelai exclaimed and stopped in her tracks.

Rory knew her mother would take it that way, "She sort of forbid me to call so I could focus on establishing our new friendship… or whatever it is…" Rory was still not used to the idea of having a possible stepmother yet.

"It's not a Vulcan Mind Meld! You don't need to concentrate on it!" Lorelai said loudly, causing Luke to roll his eyes, knowing that Lorelai's references were going to be Start Trek heavy for the next few months. "And if it's THAT hard to be friends with the woman…maybe we shouldn't force it! Oh, I wanna give that woman such a pinch!" _A Vulcan Neck PINCH! _

"I know, but she is nice. I mean she did get me a lot of gift cards, she did research making sure that all the stores had chains in Hartford, and, well, some more clothes, trying to bond with me over fashion, I guess. Then, well …"

"Well?" Lorelai paused before opening the trunk for Luke to put the bags in.

"Well, all Saturday it was just her and me… she basically kidnapped me to the mall, and we walked around there all day long… and she tried to buy me things…"

"I tell you, she was getting fresh; trying to buy the virtue of my honorable, principled little girl. Did she finally make a pass? Was that the final straw?"

"Well, it's just … I missed you…"

"You did?" Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah… it was weird not having you around and to not at least talk to you… it was horrible… I don't know how I'm going to go away to college. I'm such a momma's girl."

Lorelai hugged Rory for being a momma's girl, it being about the fifth hug since she got off the train.

When Lorelai pulled away Rory turned to Luke, "She made the most awful coffee!"

"I knew I was in there somewhere," Luke chuckled as Rory hugged him too.

On the car ride home, Rory delicately talked about Chris around Luke and Lorelai, knowing she should just be honest with them, but not wanting to make their romantic relationship uncomfortable with talk of the ex boyfriend and father of Lorelai's child. Rory told her stories from the back seat, "Well, it's like… he didn't even try to spend time with me… I mean the whole point of me going was to get our relationship back on track… not have _her_ become my best friend."

"Aw, so it was a bit of a bust," Lorelai looked at her daughter in the rear view mirror.

"Well, I mean it was nice to see him, what I did of him and talk to him I guess, but… I wanted more… one on one time… so he could really get to know me again…" then Rory confessed, "He gave me the Offspring for Christmas."

Lorelai gasped "Not in my house!" as Luke tried to ask, "Who's offspring? What?" Luke was confused and slightly angry, thinking that Chris wanted Rory pregnant.

Rory assured, "Oh wait… I think I may have left those on the train…" she smiled.

"Good girl! Though I pity the fool who finds them…"

"Wait! Who's offspring? The dog's?" Luke asked again.

"Mom…"

"Yeah?"

Rory knew this would be a tricky subject around Luke and considering Lorelai's weird stepmother freak-out to the whole visit during the Bracebridge dinner, "Well, I don't know how much of this is just Sherry… but she said that she and dad were … pretty serious…"

"Well, duh, she's trying to assimilate his kid like the Borg! Why didn't she just put an earwig in your head?" Lorelai was still upset about Sherry forbidding Rory to call her own mother, so the comment didn't really sink in.

Luke, who decided he would never get an answer about who's offspring it was and that it had to be some stupid reference he wouldn't understand anyway, suddenly thought of something. "Hey, how did they react when you told them you wanted to come back home early?"

Rory's reply was to look out the window.

Lorelai stopped at the stoplight and looked back at her daughter, "Rory? You did tell them you were coming home right?" Then, Lorelai recalled the word "sneak" from their phone call earlier, "Rory!" Lorelai yelled as she scrambled to get her phone out of her purse before the light changed.

Rory stilled her mom's hands, "Mom, its fine. I left a note explaining I wanted to come home because I had a project with Paris."

"Rory, you lied to get out of the week."

"Well, I couldn't handle Sherry anymore. I mean, every where I turned there she was there, wanting to attend to my every need or check up on me, or hang out… it was creepy."

The light changed and Lorelai knew from the cars honking behind her, that she should obey the traffic laws and started driving again.

Rory continued as they made their way home, "I mean she knew all about my goal to go to Harvard and she asked me if I wanted to take the tour… you know, like the real tour and I told her I've already seen the campus with you. Then, she sort of flinched at the mere mention of you."

"Well, it's nice to induce fear I suppose."

"She dragged me and dad all around to these historical landmarks; around the Freedom Trail twice, looking for the Old North Church because we didn't find it the first time, Paul Revere's house, from which he departed for his legendary ride, historic swan boats, whale tours in winter. Taylor would be 13 shades of purple for all the history Boston has over Stars Hollow. We went to the pier and the aquarium, museums, and Fenway. Every time I wanted to take a picture, Sherry would make dad take the picture of her and me… or have a stranger take a 'family picture' of the three of us…"

Lorelai was sympathetic to her daughter's frustration with the new girlfriend, "Aw, hon."

"…And if I suggested something like… 'Hey, let's go see the bar from Cheers, do shopping on Newbury street, or let's find Madeline Kahn's house, I was immediately shot down. She didn't schedule time for those stops, because I didn't express an interest in them before my arrival…"

"Wow, she's really gotta let go…"

"Then she kidnapped me all day Saturday for shopping… it was like Joey and Janice's day of fun on _Friends_."

"Yikes," Lorelai winced.

Rory let out a final huff, "I mean, I went there to see my dad and she was hogging all my time or his time… it was frustrating… it was irritating…it… it wasn't how I thought it was going to be," Rory admitted quietly as she looked down at her purse.

Lorelai chanced a small smile in Luke's direction, as if to say, "I win".

When they got back to the house, Luke brought the bags inside and said he had to go check on the diner, but really it was to leave mother and daughter some alone time to talk more if Rory needed it. With the house to themselves, Rory told her mother what was really on her mind. "Mom, Sherry was… I mean… she's hinting at … marriage."

"My God, she just met you!" Lorelai teased, but she was relieved that Rory waited till Luke had gone to reveal that much information. Now that the news was out there, that weird possessive jealous feeling came up again, or was that her lunch, Lorelai couldn't tell.

"Mom… her and dad."

Lorelai knew what she meant from the start, and slowly said, "Well, that's good… right? I mean he found someone…he's living his life… right?"

"Some one to walk all over him…" Rory grumbled.

"What?"

"Well you have to admit that dad is a bit of a …well, push over…"

"Well, umm yeah…I guess," recalling how even as a teen Chris didn't have the strongest character. Their teenage antics were usually Lorelai's ideas. Likewise, when Lorelai became pregnant, Chris was so willing to follow Richard and Emily's plan for them; to get married and work at Richard's firm. When Lorelai refused the proposal, Chris was just as malleable to just let the wind take him where it would at Lorelai's slightest refusal, he knew she was smart and independent and would take care of everything back then. From Rory's description, even though Chris had an adult exterior, he still seemed like a lost teen wanting a strong woman to lead him around.

"Rory, we should be happy for him, he's taken care of and happy. So, it wasn't me that turned that light on and that's okay. I have Luke… and well, I'm… happy."

"Mom?" Rory recognized something was underneath her mom's expression, "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Rory…"

"Oh God, you didn't have sex in every room of the house did you?"

"What? NO!" _You came back too soon for that. _

"Then what?" Rory wondered if all her marriage hinting during Luke's dark day finally sunk into Luke's brain.

"Rory," Lorelai took a deep breath, because when you have happy news, you want to share it with everyone or you'll bust, "Luke loves me…"

"Well, duh," Rory said dully.

"No, I mean it. He loves me; he actually said it, at the Bracebridge dinner thing…"

"He what?" Rory exclaimed with a smile.

"We were… you know spending the night together and well…anyway he thought I was sleeping… and he said it… he said that he loved me…like since the day we met…and all this romantic stuff that frankly I didn't think Luke had in him," that tingle in her heart swelled again at the memory.

"Wow, have you, you know… told him too?"

"Well no…" Lorelai said ashamed.

"MOM!" Rory scolded. "I hate to think I raised a mother who couldn't say I love you," Rory threw her mother's words from last year back at her.

"Rory…"

"After everything we've been through, how you two barely could keep your hands off each other getting ready for the ball, and what happened at the ball, you can't tell me that you don't love him too."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just… I can't explain it…it's like I find a moment where I want to say it… I think it in my head… but then I just freeze up when I try to actually say it… I mean…I have the advantage… he loves me…I know that already… so why can't I just tell him…then lay claim to being the one who said it first."

Rory racked her brain over her mother's problem, "Well, maybe you're afraid…"

"Of what? There is nothing to fear, he's right there for the taking…"

"Well, grandma," Rory offered. "She may not take it so well."

"Aw… she knows already," Lorelai waved off.

"She what?"

"Well, she sort of… came over… to thank me for the portrait."

"See, I knew she would appreciate it!" Rory beamed.

"Yeah, well, her appreciation sort of found me and Luke here together."

"Not like," Rory winced. "…Not the way dad did?"

"NO! Thank God! She just well she came over as we were heading out to the ballet; you know with the Nutcracker tickets."

"You convinced Luke to go? See, he is a man in love."

Lorelai continued, "Well, Grandma came over to apparently go with me and Sookie to the ballet… as a thank you for the portrait, only to find that Luke was my date instead…and well, we had it out… in Gilmore fashion…and I sort of told her that Luke and I were…an US."

"Wow."

"Oh, then she invited Luke and me to her New Year's Eve party."

"What New Years Eve party?" Rory's brow furrowed, recalling that there never was such an event at her grandparents, even before the Friday night dinners.

"Apparently, the one she is having this year that she's never had before," Lorelai complained, "but if you come along it might be better."

"Of course, I'll come…"

"Just… don't wear anything you bought in Boston… Grandma might take offense."

"Got it!" Rory nodded as she continued to unpack.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Lorelai naturally picked it up incase it was Luke, "Hello?"

"Hey Lor, its Chris. Is Rory there?"

"Umm yes, yes she is…" Lorelai could hear how upset Chris was over the phone.

"Can I please speak to my daughter?"

"Umm, hang on," Lorelai put her hand over the mouthpiece and handed it to Rory. "It's your dad… Danger, danger Will Robinson," then, all Lorelai could do was watch Rory's end of the conversation.

Rory reluctantly took the phone, look a deep breath and tried to greet Chris brightly, "Hey, dad."

"Don't 'hey dad' me, young lady… you just left town? Went on a train…without a word…"

_Young lady? _"I left a note…"

"Well, we didn't find the note until after Sherry phoned the police…"

_CRAP! _"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"You better be sorry…"

"Dad," Rory decided to stick to the lines and lies from her note, "Paris called me…"

"All the way here in Boston? I thought you hated this girl."

"Well, she's very resourceful… and she is also a megalomaniac when it comes to the Franklin and she wants an early start on the New Year's edition of the Franklin."

"Rory, its Christmas break."

"Megalomaniac dad, she is already back to work so I have to be, too."

"Well, Sherry was worried sick. She was very upset when she went into your room and you pulled a Houdini…"

"Well, next time, just slap an ankle bracelet on me and you will be able to track my every move!" Rory snapped before she could stop herself.

"What?"

"Nothing," Rory said quickly

"No, there was something behind that. What?"

"Alright, alright," Rory confessed, "It was Sherry."

"Sherry?" Chris asked.

"I … I don't like her dad."

"You hardly know her," Chris defended his girlfriend.

"Exactly!" Rory exclaimed, "I hardly know her and she seems to know everything about me. She's forcing a friendship that I'm not ready for… and she was making me...uncomfortable…"

"How?"

"Dad, she wouldn't let me call mom…"

"She what?" Chris' brow furrowed.

Rory told her father, "She said that she didn't want me to call mom to distract me from building …whatever relationship I'm supposed to have with her! She was driving me nuts… forcing herself and your relationship on me in so short a time… she wasn't so much trying to get to know me as she wanted me to get to know her and it was annoying… I came all that way to see you… spend time with you, my father, to give you a chance to relate to me… and Sherry totally took over! She just sucked all the oxygen out of the room for you and me time…and you didn't even fight her on it… you just rolled over and said 'sure, spend the day together'…like you didn't care if you saw me at all…"

"Because I thought we'd have the rest of the week for 'us' time."

"Oh yeah? Was that in Sherry's schedule at all?"

Chris was quiet for a moment, then said, "I'm sorry… that you found Sherry… well, a little overbearing… she likes… order and schedules, and well that has been really good for me, and well, I hope you can get used to it. And I'm sorry that she didn't want you to talk to Lorelai… that was never run by me…"

"I figured," Rory said shyly.

"And I don't think that was cool for Sherry to put you in that position, I'm sorry for it and I will have a talk with her about that."

"Thank you."

"I know how close you and your mom are…" Chris said with a hint of jealousy over the mother-daughter relationship, "and I'm sorry we didn't get more…us time."

"Well, good," Rory was still being cautious waiting for the shoe to drop.

"Hey maybe if I can get some time off work we can have a day or a weekend that's just us… okay? You and me time only to pal around."

Rory couldn't help but fall for her father's charm, and surprised to hear herself say, "I'd like that."

"Okay, I'll go over my schedule and for now, we will leave Sherry out of it…deal?"

"Deal," Rory smiled for the first time regarding her dad in just over 8 months.

"Hey can I call you next week for a status report? You know school? The Franklin… your friends, your enemies, Paris."

"Umm sure… when?"

"Wednesdays? 7 pm?"

"Okay."

"Talk to you then," and Chris hung up.

"SO?" Lorelai was on pins and needles only having heard Rory's honest and spirited end of the conversation.

"He's gonna call me on Wednesdays…for updates you know how I'm doing …what I'm doing, you know just to talk."

"Aw, that's nice…" Lorelai forced a smile, "and the whole Sherry thing?"

"Well, he's gonna try to get some time off to see me… just us time."

"Aw, well good," Lorelai was still uncomfortable with someone else trying to influence her daughter, even if it was her own father. Lorelai didn't really know Chris anymore and if he still had the same stubborn, odd tastes to give his daughter Offspring as her Christmas presents, what other odd opinions was he going to try to force on the independent minded Rory Gilmore. "Hey, do you mind if Luke comes over? I mean we only have one more movie in our marathon."

"What marathon?"

"Oh…Star Trek?"

"What?" Rory smiled and wanted the details she had missed in her days away.

"Well, I told you, my gift totally sucked, I mean I used the chores list he does for my birthday as a gauge…but that's like between friends stuff… relationship gift giving is serious business. Remember that," thinking of Rory's relationship with Dean.

"Got it, so what did you do?" joining her mother on the bed of Rory's room.

"Well I went out early one morning and bought all the Star Trek movies as my make up gift."

"All of them?" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, okay, only the first seven…but basically that is all we did all weekend…"

"All you did?" Rory said truly not believing her mother would waste precious alone time with Luke over Star Trek movies.

"Well I said weekend… Saturday and Sunday are the weekend."

"And Thursday and Friday?" Rory challenged.

Lorelai blushed, "No comment."

"You did have sex in every room in the house…"

"No! We didn't," Lorelai said, slightly embarrassed

"But you wanted to," Rory teased, and Lorelai laughed at how well her daughter knew her. Then Rory's smiled faded as she realized, "Aw jeez, I totally ruined your plans with Luke… Aw mom, I'm so sorry. I mean here you had a week alone…and I just ruined it."

"Honey, your safety is more important than my sex life."

"Good to know," Rory said dryly. "Invite him over, please," Rory handed the phone back to her mother.

"Alight," _Twist my arm,_ Lorelai dialed the now memorized numbers of Luke's diner.

"Luke's," his voice said gruffly over the phone.

"Hey baby, its Lorelai."

"Aw, hey, how's Rory settling in?"

Lorelai had to chuckle how he didn't even seem to react to the pet names anymore. "Fine, all unpacked, and well, I was hoping we could finish our last movie… if you want to come back over…"

"Aw, no, Lorelai," Luke dismissed, "Rory is back, you two should be alone."

Lorelai was willing to accept that, despite her disappointment, "Oh, well, okay some other night then," however Rory wasn't willing to accept it and took the phone back from her mother.

"Hey Luke, its Rory."

Luke was caught off guard since he was just talking to his girlfriend and suddenly was talking to the daughter, "Oh umm, hey Rory."

Rory wholeheartedly requested, "Please come over; and could you bring some coffee and doughnuts, it will really help my homesickness."

"Umm, sure, but really you should be with your mom now... you know to talk and stuff."

"All talked out, believe it or not," Rory joked, "and I will be with her… but I also want to be with you." It hit Rory that Luke was sort of the male equivalent to Sherry, except way more laid back and could make coffee. Even so, he was her mother's suitor, her mom's significant other, and Luke may very well be her future stepfather given how in love Lorelai and Luke seemed to be. Rory wondered why it was so easy for her to relate to Luke over Sherry. Rory figured it must only be because she was used to Luke. Rory had known him for years and years; he was one of her mom's best friends, now boyfriend. , "I missed you too, you know, your rants, your coffee, and your burgers… I wanna hang out with you, too. Please."

"Alright, alright I'm coming over…" Luke smiled at the teen's insistence and how much Rory was like her mother.

"Thank you, see you soon." Rory hung up the phone and handed it back to her mother who sat in awe, and Rory only said to the blank expression, "You're welcome. I guess I've inherited your persuasive powers."

"Watch out world," Lorelai smiled, knowing her daughter would be able to talk the world around her little finger, as long as she only used her newfound powers for good.

While Lorelai busied herself with snacks and sodas, anticipating Luke's arrival, Rory was in her room pondering her strange weekend some more. Rory was musing over all her friendships and relationships with the people in her humble town, at school, new and old; and how they had grown and changed over the years. Rory recalled being scared of Luke for the longest time when her mom first introduced them at the diner. Rory was always shy around new people, but Luke was so rough and barked at everyone, and was scary for an 11 year old to meet. Rory was usually surrounded by kind, funny girls before her first encounter with Luke; Sookie, Mia, her mom, Lane, Mrs. Kim, Miss Patty, Babette, so a young Rory wasn't accustomed to being around grown up men. Seeing her daughter unsettled by Luke's manner, Lorelai encouraged Rory to give Luke a chance that he wasn't that bad, and that once Rory tried his coffee, she would see it was worth the acquaintance.

All it took was time and now Rory loved Luke, as did Lorelai. For so long the entire town knew how Luke felt about Lorelai, it was written on his face when ever he saw her, whenever he poured her a cup of coffee, when ever he went to her house to fix something for free. Rory was genuinely happy when her mom first told her about the new redefined relationship between the coffee fiend and her enabler.

Rory considered, maybe all Rory and Sherry needed was some time to get used to each other, each side giving a little. For now, all Rory wanted to focus on was Luke, the man who had been her father for the ball when she really needed him, who knew her as she was, and didn't force his own favorite thing on her. Rory thought about her weekend with Chris, how being close to him sparked the drive to truly mend things again, but maybe it was because Sherry was there interfering constantly denying her objective, which made Rory want to defy Sherry and spend time with her dad all the more. Rory thought back to her and Luke's conversation about fathers, how Rory was so willing to give up on her dad at Luke's word; let Luke be the father she needed, with all the rights and privileges therein. He could be the one beating up her boyfriends, as Rory smiled at the memory of Luke last year during her and Dean's brief break up, Luke could be the one coming to the graduations, seeing her off to college, and maybe even walk her down the aisle one day.

Rory felt conflicted now; Luke vs. Chris, the man who's been there through it all vs. a mere DNA Donor. Luke was now so much apart of their family, their routine, Rory loved him for all he had done over the years and especially recently. Rory felt guilty, like she would betray one by showing any preference to the other, even though her and Chris were on the mend, Rory had a funny gut feeling that she would still prefer Luke to have all those honors and privileges of being a father to her since there was more attachment and history.

Luke came back to the Gilmore house, and he brought the promised caffeine and baked goods for mother and daughter to enjoy. The three of them watched Star Trek Generations together and since the Gilmore party was for the following evening, Luke agreed to watch _When Harry Met Sally_ New Years Day with the girls.

Luke fell asleep on one side of the couch, but neither of the girls minded. Lorelai was leaning on him, content to be with him and held by him as she memorized lines and data from the movie for future jokes and puns. Rory thought they looked so cute on their side of the couch that she didn't say a word to disturb them.

"Mom, get him to bed."

"Dirty," Lorelai smiled, loving the idea of Luke staying over, in her bed once more.

Rory headed for her room, but stopped to watch the pair. She saw how Lorelai whispered sweetly to Luke, to wake him up, smiled at how Lorelai kissed him to entice him up off the couch, saw how sleepily Luke put his arm around Lorelai to walk up the stairs as a couple.

"Night hon."

"Night mom, night Luke."

"Night," Luke said sleepily, with a hand on the banister and an arm around Lorelai, as they disappeared up the staircase.

Rory pictured visiting home from college, with a married Luke and Lorelai and smiled at the pleasant thought, as she got ready for bed.

_There's no place like home. _

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: HEY Guess what! Eddie and the Cruisers just saw all of Season 6. Eddie said it was the Season of Hell…. Right On, Eddie! **

A/N: God Bless Madeline Kahn! APOX on ASP!

**A/N:  
gilmoregirl1979: maybe have Luke bring a welcome home batch of coffee  
****Localizy: and luke says he doesnt have to come because rory is back  
****Localizy: and rory can take the phone away and say  
****gilmoregirl1979: rory wants him too  
****Localizy: i wanna hang out with you too  
****gilmoregirl1979: get out of my head, I was gonna say that.  
****Localizy: bla bla  
****gilmoregirl1979: brillant **

**this has been another glimpse at how Localizy and I are two sisters from different mothers… now if only we had medallions that fit together… hmmmmm **

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


	24. Fasten Your Seatbelts, It's Going To

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating:**** let's say PG-13 with an ish? **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY and SUBSTITUE MY OWN! NO HARM, NO SUE! ****Sneaky Luke and Sneaky Lorelai with creeping music by Sam Philips sold separately. **

**LUVZ: I miss you! **

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, _What Can I Say…_ **

**No seriously go read localizy's fic _what can I say_…. read this first… then go to her's! (I'm cross promoting that way!) **

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 24:  
****Fasten Your Seatbelts, It's Going To Be A Bumpy Night!**

Monday evening was New Years Eve and time for the dreaded party at the Gilmores. Luke, uncomfortable in his suit, walked down the streets of Stars Hollow to meet Lorelai and Rory at their house to go to Hartford. Luke knew he could walk down the street, confident that no one would see him in his suit, since all attention and festivities were directed to the square and Miss Patty's dance studio. Luke arrived at the Crap Shack on time, that is on time by the rest of the world's standards; in Gilmore land, the girls were still accessorizing and setting things like hair or something.

Luke just sat in the easy chair at the base of the stairs, waiting for them to be done with their girly primping. He chuckled slightly because it reminded him of the awkward morning of the ball, Lorelai running about in her robe, both obviously uncomfortable with that situation. He smiled as he thought of how things changed not only the last few months, but from that morning of the ball to this very evening.

Luke felt weird that he was going to be seeing Lorelai's childhood home for the first time. He had heard so many stories of the place and its residents that he felt like he could picture it perfectly in his head to the last detail. He felt strange that he may see pictures of Lorelai as a girl, since he had only ever known her as the independent woman she was now. He wondered if there would be pictures of Chris there too and if her parents would rub the good old days in Luke's face, how he couldn't possibly measure up to Rory's real father or family. He was a lone hermit with hardly any family or connections, running diner in a small town, who was going to be compared to the only son of The Hayden Family, a son who had yet to build anything on his own, for himself or anyone to be proud of. Luke hoped they would be too busy with all their guests to torture him too much.

Luke forgot his meeting the parents nerves as he looked up to see Lorelai coming down the staircase. She looked beautiful. It was just like when he saw her descend those same stairs for the ball; his breath had left him, he felt punched in the gut that in recent months he was allowed to sleep beside such a beautiful, wonderful woman. She was wearing a royal blue satiny dress that left little to the imagination, and Luke wished that they could send Rory to the party on her own. Luke noticed with a grin that she wore her new snowflake pendant he had given her for Christmas around her neck.

"Hey," Lorelai smiled. "Don't you clean up nice," she said as she was attaching her second earring walking down the last few stairs. It didn't help things when Lorelai turned around to sit in Luke's lap to give him a kiss in greeting. Luke couldn't help but squeeze her closer as they kissed, his left hand stroking up and down her thigh. He only removed his right hand from caressing Lorelai's rump when he heard Rory approach in her heels, sliding the hand to a safe position up Lorelai's back.

Rory caught the _tail end_ of the affectionate display with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, see, this is not fair… you get to bring your boyfriend, and I don't get to bring mine," she said as she put her hands on her hips.

Lorelai stood up from Luke's lap to gently plea her case to her daughter, "This isn't about having someone to kiss at midnight, okay. First off, your fella is off in Chicago visiting his grandparents since you were supposed to be out of town until next year. Besides _your _grandparents have already met Dean and you saw what happened there…now…unfortunately," Lorelai sighed, "it's my turn. At least they won't try to double-team us on both our beaus. Tonight, is all about Luke…" she turned back to her poor, doomed boyfriend as if he was going into battle, "And I promise you, I will protect you as best as I can."

Upon arriving, the sheer size of the house had been intimidating enough and Luke made a note to himself not to insult or rant over the grandiose frivolous décor of the exterior or interior. Luke was still taking in the house, almost expecting gargoyles adorned along the roof to attack him for not being worthy, when Lorelai had surprised him from behind and linked her arm with his. "Okay, first rule, don't let your guard down for a second, keep your answers short and sweet and as polite as possible, and praise something as soon as we walk in."

Luke turned to Rory for some sane reassurance, "Please, just be your self." Rory smiled and linked her arm with his free right one, since he was going to escort her in too.

Luke already found being him-self a difficult task given the suit he had to wear. However, with a lady on each arm, both willing to protect him from whatever evil may befall him inside, he reminded himself again this wasn't a big deal. Lorelai and him were both adults and they didn't need her parent's permission to do what they've been doing for months now. Lorelai rang the doorbell and sighed, "Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night!"

Luke didn't know why he was surprised when the door opened and that there was a maid who answered. _Of course there's a maid, _he grumbled to himself.

"And now we get to smile and nod to people I don't recognize or care to know," Lorelai whispered through the teeth of her fake smile. "We should say hello to my mother first and foremost, then get a drink."

They found Emily socializing with biddies from the DAR; Lorelai couldn't remember their names but was certain for Luke's benefit, Emily, ever the hostess, would introduce everyone.

"Ah, Lorelai, you made it," Emily said stiffly upon seeing Luke with her, "and Rory, I thought you were still in Boston this week!" Emily enthusiastically greeted her granddaughter.

"Well, I cut my trip short, homesickness you could say." Rory gave her grandmother a shy smile, and squeezed Luke's arm, hoping maybe the motion would let Emily see that she had yet to greet Luke, which Rory thought was incredibly rude.

Lorelai had to jump in to, "Yeah, mom, we thought we'd surprise you, all _three_ of us."

"Well, I must say I am floored." Emily still ignored Luke and turned to her friend, no doubt to not so much as acknowledge Luke, but also it segued into continuing to converse with her friend. "Colleen, this is my granddaughter, Rory. She plans to go to Harvard and apparently she's fresh back from her trip to Boston to look at the campus," which seemed to be a plausible excuse to visit Boston at this time of year. Emily was careful not to mention any unpleasantness with Christopher and that woman he was living with, "Tell me Rory was it everything you hoped?"

Rory felt like she was in a bizarre game. She and Lorelai were trying to get Emily to at least say hello to Luke and Emily was perfectly content to let her manner's slip in regard to the man she felt was unworthy to date her daughter. "Well, grandma, I had seen the campus before, so I spent most of my time… sight seeing and shopping, thankfully I had Luke here to carry all my purchases home from the train station," Rory smiled again.

"Yes, well Luke, I'm sure the girls… appreciated your help." Emily finally forced a smile in his direction, "Nice to see you again."

"Pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Gilmore," Luke said politely.

Colleen had to interject, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," taking in the sight of the tall, handsome Luke.

Lorelai took over the introductions, "Well, this is Luke Danes, my boyfriend."

Rory added, "But she was kind enough to share him," patting the linked arm of her borrowed escort.

Colleen smiled, "Well Luke, I hope you realize how lucky you are to have two such lovely creatures on your arm."

"Thank you, m'am, I think I do," and Luke smiled at Rory for wanting him to be put at ease.

Colleen leaned over to Lorelai and said "And vice versa, I imagine," with a wink, before walking away.

Luke missed the comment, but Emily's eyes narrowed at having heard it, as Lorelai raised an eyebrow and proudly smirked at her mother as if to say "HA!"

At this point, Richard came over to greet the girls; he was all new years cheer, since that the champagne had been pouring for awhile, and Emily just stood and scowled at his ease and friendliness. Richard noticed Luke immediately, after all his girls were hanging on the arm of some strange man, a man who looked oddly familiar. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he said bluntly to Luke.

"Um, Yes, sir. Luke Danes, we met at the Bracebridge Dinner in Stars Hollow."

Richard remembered him fondly. "Oh yes, we had that delightful conversation about commercialism in America before dinner, as I recall. Good to see you again," and Richard warmly offered Luke his hand.

Luke chuckled as they shook hands, not being used to the businessmen's etiquette, but was set as ease by the warm greeting.

Richard wanted to understand the situation clearly, "So I gather you are an escort and not a party crasher?" noting the linked arms with Richard's own favorite female Stars Hollow residents.

"He's here with Lorelai," Emily said primly, "as her date," as if the "d" word would get a rise out of Richard.

Which Richard was pleased to hear since they were at a party and he had taken a shine to Luke at the Stars Hollow dinner. "Well, excellent, I've heard many stories about you Luke, usually with you as the hero? I believe there was an incident last year regarding someone's baby chick?" and Rory blushed, "Now, if I may borrow my granddaughter, I'd like to show her off." Richard took Rory from Luke's arm leaving Luke and Lorelai to find the bar and Emily to attend to her other guests trying not to huff.

Dinner was a buffet of extravagant food which Luke was certain would be too heavy for his liking. Lorelai warned him about the more novel delicacies, which she knew Luke would find disgusting if he knew what they really were. After a half an hour of respectful mingling, Rory seemed happy to be introduced all around by her proud grandfather, showing her off like a prized jewel to some of his friends and associates. Lorelai was pleased herself that every woman in the room seemed to notice her beautiful snowflake necklace. She was all too pleased to relay how Luke had given it to her for Christmas and had it custom made, which elicited "oo"s and "ah"s, and jealous glances toward her beau. When they finished their first round about the room, Lorelai took the opportunity to take Luke's hand and steal him away upstairs to show him her old room for a private moment together.

"Well, this is it," she said as they entered the room at the end of the hall and presented her past to him.

Luke took in the frilly and fancy décor, "I cannot picture you growing up here," he said flatly.

"Neither could I, so that's the real reason I ran away, the curtains," Lorelai joked. "I went to school one day and when I came back, this is what it looked like. My mother didn't even ask me first." Lorelai tried to explain, "I was about 13 when my mother just up and decided on her own that she wanted my room to look more like a teenager's room, so she redecorated with ivory and lace. So naturally, in retaliation I put up all my posters and albums about and shot back, 'I thought you wanted my room to look like a teenagers' room; that excuse also got me out of hanging up my clothes too, so I kept the maids busy."

Luke liked how Lorelai seemed to not wander too far away from his side all night, with their constantly linked hands. She was looking deeply into his eyes and he looked away unsure if he would be able to control himself in her parents house, with her so close to him, looking at him that way, wearing that incredible dress, with a bed five feet away. "Umm, nice doll house."

"They gave it to me with the glass on it," she said with a sardonic smile.

Luke chuckled at that, and again loved the way she seemed to sparkle when she laughed, or it could have been the glitter make up she was wearing to piss Emily off. Luke looked down to the precious necklace around her neck and fingered the snowflake pendant. He could tell Lorelai loved him touching her skin. Luke couldn't help himself and took her in his arms and kissed her. His hands grazing her sides and hips, her hands were playing with his hair, and he felt her pull him as she stepped backward toward the bed, clearly out of habit.

Then, Luke pulled away, his face suddenly serious, which stopped all progress of their private moment.

"Luke?" Lorelai was curious to the reason for the halt in affection.

"Is this… umm," he seemed very uncomfortable all of a sudden and cleared his throat. "This isn't…where Rory happened, is it?"

A wave of heat overtook Lorelai's face; she blushed "Um, no, it isn't."

"Umm, good… I mean, I... just…"

"I know, Luke… its sort of a…weird position to be in…I mean this family situation…as a whole," thinking of how it was never this complicated in the movies._ Boy meets girl with kid, boy is friends with girl with kid, boy falls in love with girl with kid, boy has sex with girl with kid, and father of kid comes back and catches girl with kid in bed with boy in love with girl with kid…._

"Yeah… well, I just…I don't like him…" 

"Naturally, he's seen me naked…" Lorelai tried to joke, but hitting one of the reasons for his discomfort smack on the head and she tried to save "A long, long time ago…way long time ago…many moons…" _Last spring …aw jeez_

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure…I think I have a subject in mind," she pulled him close again to remind him that she was his, all his now with deep kisses. Her thumbs grazed his smooth cheek since, at Emily's request, he had shaved and Lorelai found she missed his stubble.

Their tongues tangled, Lorelai was cooing her approval, and fortunately, Luke kept his hands at the small of Lorelai's back, so when they heard Emily clear her throat, they could simply freeze as they were, with a minimum of embarrassment. "Don't move," Lorelai whispered against his mouth, as if Emily was some sort of lioness ready to pounce on the Discovery Channel. Lorelai, her arms still wrapped around Luke, turned only her head and smiled brightly at her mother, "Hi, Mom."

Emily's mouth was puckered up tight with disapproval. "Lorelai," she said evenly, with a hand still on the door knob. Emily was obviously uncomfortable catching them so entangled, still it could have been much worse had she waited about five or ten minutes. Emily stated, "It's rude to hide out from the other guests."

"Well, they're your guests, not mine…"

"Lorelai," Emily seemed to be fuming over their bodies pressed so indecently together. "I would appreciate it if you would return to the party."

"We will mom… I just wanted to show Luke my old room…" and when Emily made no move to leave, Lorelai assured again, "We'll be right down, Mom. Directly, I promise."

Emily left them alone again, also leaving the door open, and without missing a beat, Lorelai turned her face to Luke again and said, "She's waiting for us at the top of the stairs." She sighed, "We should have gone out on the balcony, it would have bought us more time." Lorelai then had flashes again, of what happened last spring on that same balcony with Chris, _When I stood Luke up for painting the diner. _She felt guilty again and marveled at how things had changed in a year. Then she recalled his earlier question and what happened 18 years ago with Chris on that balcony, _Technically… that is where Rory happened Aw Jeez, I'm horrible_!

"She really doesn't like me," Luke joked, but he noticed the comment fell on deaf ears.

Lorelai was uncomfortable again, being in Luke's arms while thinking of Chris and the house that held so many memories for that dead relationship; thinking of the mistake last spring, and of her absurd jealousy over Sherry. Why should she care, she had Luke. Luke was wonderful, Luke was great; we are all rooting for Luke… why should she care who Chris decided to end up with after all this time.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I just…I," she looked into Luke's eyes and she felt self-conscious that her past with Chris may still have been on Luke's mind as well as hers. She wanted to assure Luke that he had nothing to fear, she wanted to say those three words that would make all the difference in that moment… _I love you_ "I… I could really… use a drink," she smiled lamely freezing up again, "This house it messes with your head. I just want tonight to be over."

"Well, let's welcome in the New Year." Luke escorted her out of the room from her past and sure enough, Emily was paused at the top of the banister, waiting for them to come out.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory met her mother at the base of the stairs to show off all the business cards she had been given. They were like a deck of playing cards and she was ready to do a magic trick. "These people are crazy, they keep giving me business cards because they think I'm older and am looking for a job. Grandpa seems happy though. Apparently, I am impressing everyone with me smarts." Luke laughed, not at all surprised, and excused himself to get Lorelai her drink.

"How long till midnight?" Lorelai asked anxiously since she never wore a watch.

"You have to be kidding me? You're done already?"

"Well, some of us have work in the morning…"

"It's New Years Day? Everything is closed."

Lorelai confessed, "Emily just walked in on a moment between me and Luke…"

"Mom! This is your parent's house!"

Suddenly realizing the obvious dirty, Lorelai clarified, "No, no nothing like that…" _that I will admit to. _

"Was he going to say it?" Rory hoped.

"What?"

"You know… it!" Rory stressed.

"Aw, no I don't know."

"Were you …going to say it?"

"I don't know." _I almost did_, but she dismissed the chance and didn't even acknowledge the desire to her daughter. "And is that really the memory I want of that moment, he told me at a New Year's party at my mother's house… in my old room? After my mother walked in on the two of us making out," Lorelai said it to make her self feel better about the missed opportunity.

"Mom!" Rory had to laugh that despite the discomfort of the elder Gilmore house, Lorelai and Luke still couldn't keep their hands off each other for more that a few hours.

"Sorry, it's just he looks so handsome in that damn suit and I wore this dress for a reason! And it wasn't for comfort," Lorelai strained to suck in a desperate life's breath.

"Okay, please stop before you scar me for life. Oh, I found out some gossip from Grandpa that proves you were right."

"What? Tom Cruise should stop while he's ahead?" Magnolia and Vanilla Sky sucking the life out of her unfortunately burned on her brain.

"Well, yes that," Rory admitted, "and the fact Grandma just threw this party together in a matter of days."

"Yeah, Grandpa said, one minute they had plans to go to England to visit Gran for the New Year, and then suddenly plans were postponed, tickets were rescheduled, and this party consumed Grandma's every waking moment."

Lorelai scoffed, "What would Miss Manners say about the short notice to her beloved mother in law and guests? How inconsiderate is that… I'm surprised we have so many people here."

"Apparently if Emily Gilmore is giving a party, people come running. She has a reputation."

Suddenly the woman with the reputation walked back up to her daughter and granddaughter. Nothing was said between the there women for a while. Rory really didn't want to get into what happened in Boston with her Grandmother, Lorelai didn't want to have to start defending Luke in front of all these people. Emily didn't know if she would be able to control her volume in front of all her guests if she attempted to scold her daughter for her and her boyfriend's behavior.

All Emily could say was, "That's a lovely necklace."

"Thank you," Lorelai said politely, fingering the pendant as Luke had minutes before. "Luke gave it to me."

"So I heard," Emily said evenly, the story of the pendent had spread around the room in no time. "Pity it doesn't really match your dress," Emily criticized the light blue ribbon against the royal blue dress.

"I don't care," Lorelai said firmly.

Rory couldn't help but pick up the heavy subtext in all the polite speak. Luke was the pendant that didn't match with Lorelai. There was a long uncomfortable gaze between Lorelai and Emily, until Emily finally broke the contact to see to her other guests.

Lorelai sighed, as if that staring contest had drained her of her super powers, "God! Where has Luke gotten to with that martini? Russia?"

Rory scanned the room for him to help her mother reclaim her date.

Lorelai gasped, "Oh No! What if Emily jumped him and dragged him out?"

"Mom," Rory's tone conveying how unlikely a possibility that was, "She was just here."

"You're right, Emily would never soil her hands with the dirty work herself, she was misdirection and the signal for the men with tire irons to beat him out the door."

"I think people would notice men with tire irons beating someone in the middle of the room."

"Aw, you'd be surprised at what the rich can ignore."

Rory nudged Lorelai, "Mom, he's over there with Grandpa."

"What?" that sounded even more unlikely to Lorelai then Emily being able to take down Luke on her own.

"At the bar, he looks quite…popular," Rory found that to be a funny sight, Luke pleasantly conversing with her Grandpa and some of his haughty friends.

Lorelai went over to the group surrounding her father and boyfriend, presumably to rescue Luke, but when she got there, she found Luke seemed to be an honorary member of the club.

"Hey, there you are?" Lorelai smiled, taking Luke's arm, laughing because all the other gentlemen were laughing at whatever Luke had just said.

"Aw, hey," Luke smiling back at Lorelai.

"Hey, sorry boys, but do you think I could have my date back?"

"Yeah, he'll just keep making us look bad anyway," one of the gentlemen said in jest. Lorelai was surprised by the words, but the tone told her Luke was being teased, in that way that men do.

"Aw of course," Richard apologized, "We didn't mean to keep you, Luke."

"Aw, not a problem, Sir. It was nice talking with you …um folks," Luke shook Richard's hand and nodded to the other men.

There was a murmur back from the group; a consensus of the positive impression Luke made and Luke even shook a few more hands before departing with Lorelai and their drinks.

Luke turned to his date and asked, "Hey, Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the DAR?"

Lorelai's brow furrowed, "Its the Daughter's of the American Revolution, why?"

"Huh? Why does that sound so familiar?" Luke said perplexed.

"Because they were the ones who threw Rory's coming out ball?" she said simply.

That's when the light bulb went on for Luke. "Right, right, I knew it sounded familiar, but every time I asked some one what it was I just got a roar of laughter and compliments on my wit," he said dryly.

"People thought you were just being funny?" Lorelai couldn't believe their luck.

"Yeah, I've been killing with that one all night."

Apparently, the story of the necklace also made an impression on the men of the party as well. Luke had been telling them about his sister's jewelry making and also of the painstaking detail he and his friend John went through for the companion snow globe. The men seemed to marvel at how Luke could be such a romantic, how he could think of such things while he had a "restaurant" to run. Luke only smiled and told the group it was easy to think of such things when a woman like Lorelai was in your life. Richard seemed to appreciate that comment the most.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As they counted down 2001 and were ready to welcome 2002, Richard claimed Emily and Rory as his girls of the New Year. As the party guests counted down Emily noticed how Lorelai pulled Luke away from the other guests into the dining room, so when 2002 arrived, Emily could only watch the couple as they embraced and kissed in the other room. Emily was so bothered by that sight that she barely felt her husband's kiss on her cheek.

It was then Emily saw how much Lorelai loved this Luke person. Emily began to wonder if there was anything at all she could do about it.

The guests began to depart about a half hour after midnight, the Stars Hollow trio said goodbye to their gracious hosts, and Richard waved from the front door. He leaned over to Emily as he waved to the girls and Luke and said to his wife, "I like him."

Then he turned full on to Emily, "Did you know he had that necklace made for Lorelai? Extraordinary man." Emily could only turn to scowl at her husband for being absolutely no help in their desperate situation.

7777777777777777777777777777777

It was late enough that no one in Stars Hollow was up, so the trio tried to be as quiet as possible while making their return in the town limits. Lorelai let Rory out of the jeep at the house and Luke was content to walk back to the diner, but Lorelai returned to the passenger seat and put her hand on his leg to keep him from exiting the jeep.

"Lorelai?"

"Let's go some where…I want to welcome 2002 properly," she smiled shyly. Now that they were back in the real world, away from her past and memories, Lorelai only wanted to focus on their future and devote this New Year solely to Luke. No botched wedding plans, no past loves; only her and Luke for the whole of 2002.

Luke closed the jeep's door as a sign he was willing for whatever Lorelai had planned, though a little confused of how to implement it. "Well, where? Rory's here, Jess is at the diner…"

"Well, there's always… the inn?" a small smile playing on Lorelai's lips.

"Lorelai… that first time was an emergency…"

"And at the Bracebridge Dinner it was totally planned," Lorelai took his hand. "This is a special occasion, an emergency. Please…why else do you think I wore this dress if I didn't want you to remove it?"

Luke played with her fingers a little bit, considering his options, "The town may find out."

"So, who cares! We did the tough part, we made it through my parents, so I don't care who knows it now. I just want to be with you…."

Luke met her intense gaze, "Let's go."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
A/N: HEY Han Solo just saw Season 6 and he went BLIND from the experience; here are his thoughts:  
Han Solo: Chewie! I can't see, pal. What's going on? Luke? Luke's crazy! Can't he take care of himself, much less rescue anybody (OR MARRY ANYBODY!) A Jedi Knight? (A FATHER to April? Who the Hell is APRIL?) I'm out of it for a little while, and everyone gets delusions of grandeur! **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you, NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


	25. What If God Was One Of Us?

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating:**** let's say PG-13 with an ish? **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY and SUBSTITUE MY OWN! NO HARM, NO SUE! ****Sneaky Luke and Sneaky Lorelai with creeping music by Sam Philips sold separately. **

**LUVZ: I miss you! **

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, Wonder Twin Powers Activate! **

**  
A/N: Dialouge borrowed from 2.11 - Secrets and Loans / written by Linda Loiselle Guzik /directed by Nicole Holofcener **

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
****Chapter 25  
What If God Were One Of Us?  
**  
With her shoes in hand, Lorelai crept into the house in the wee hours of the morning, exhausted from her evening. She had gone to bed all right, just not to sleep. Knowing the habits of her neighbors, she knew she had safely gotten in the house before anyone was out for their morning paper. 

She was still wearing her dress from last night and about to take the first step up to her room, when a voice from behind her said, "Have fun?" Lorelai turned around to find her daughter lying on the couch, catching her mother sneaking into the house as if she a 17 year old.

"Hi," Lorelai smiled guiltily.

"Just answer the question…young lady," Rory teased crossing her arms in her robe.

Lorelai giggled in a high-pitched voice, "You called me young lady."

"Answer, please!"

"Yes," Lorelai said honestly, smiling coyly over the surprise on Luke's face when they were again in lucky number 7 and the realization that Lorelai had the room rendezvous planned since before he came to pick them up for the New Years Party.

"That's all I need to know, when's Luke coming over?"

"Oh well, we thought we'd save the movie for tonight, we're… kinda beat," Lorelai cleared her throat.

"Too much information. How about 7? Is that a long enough nap for you?"

"Aw yeah… plenty…"

"Well, you get your beauty sleep and I'm gonna run a few errands, maybe go to the book store. I'll tell Luke the time."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory killed a few hours at the bookstore, and then on her way home stopped by the diner to bring her mother some coffee. Jess was working behind the counter and Rory politely approached him.

"Four large coffees, to go please."

"Four?"

"My mom had a late night…"

"Yeah, my uncle had a long one too… only he doesn't drink coffee as you know."

Rory looked slyly around, "Is this weird?"

"What?"

"You know keeping them under wraps?"

"Frankly I would have liked to have exposed them, pardon the choice of words, a while ago…but… well I thought a lot about what you said…"

"What I said?" Rory perked up.

"Yeah, about well, acting like an ass hole and Luke was only trying to help…doing his best…with what my mother dealt him."

"You're not so bad." Rory was happy her words seemed to have a positive effect on Jess.

"Yeah" Jess told her, "I figure he deserves the break too, and you know how I need discipline and to gain the self respect from a hard days work…. Or something…"

"Yeah."

"I still can't believe how dumb this town is… I mean, I didn't have to see… you know …them together for five minutes before I knew something was going to happen."

"Yeah, well what are we to do about those crazy kids?"

"Please dear God let them go public soon… then I won't be the only one suffering… You know…knowing what their doing…"

"Hey? I know too, I'm suffering too?"

"Yeah but you're a girl… you just see it as a romantic story…"

"Well I'm used to it…" Rory shrugged. "Hey we are watching a movie tonight… you want to come over with Luke…"

"No thanks."

"Come on! You've avoided the movie nights long enough… and you conned your way out of Christmas…this is a new year… new resolutions…a time to change your bad habits…" Rory smiled smugly.

Jess rolled his eyes, "We'll see…"

777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke had thought about Jess coming with him to the Gilmore movie night all day. He just didn't know how to ask him, they had a nice bonding moment destroying the snowman together, then… nothing. True Jess helped out at the diner voluntarily now, and promised not to burn the place down so Luke and Lorelai could have their week alone. Jess excluded himself from Christmas, and they couldn't bring him along for the New Years party; the elder Gilmore's had enough trouble putting up with Luke's attendance.

"Jess come on, come over to the Gilmore's with me."

"No thanks."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Well, stop by later if you want… we usually watch more than one movie."

After his uncle left, Jess closed his book to consider if he should go over. His uncle had been great these last few weeks. Since Jess proved himself responsible to his uncle, Luke didn't ask so many questions, as long as Jess showed up when he said he would show up, and wasn't followed by cops, Luke seemed content to let him be a man and take care of himself.

And yet, destroying the snowman with Luke, was the first bit of fun Jess had with his uncle in stay in Stars Hollow. That, and debating and bantering with Rory Gilmore. Jess didn't know why he liked the girl next door, goodie two shoes that was Rory Gilmore. She wasn't like the girls he usually went for, she was smart, and driven, had goals, was funny and stood out no matter how she tried to blend in. At least she stood out to Jess. Jess decided he would finish the chapter he was on then pay a visit to the Gilmore's.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke knocked on the door at 7; and Lorelai greeted Luke enthusiastically at the door again with an expectant smile, "Luke?"

"What?"

Only Lorelai's eyes looked to the ceiling.

Luke looked up, "For crying out loud…" she still had the plastic mistletoe above the door.

"Rules are rules… now pucker up!"

"You didn't have enough last night?"

"I'll never get enough of you," she promised with that sexy smile.

In a Déjà vu moment, Rory turned the corner, to find them all over each other again. "For crying out loud!" she rolled her eyes. "Am I gonna have to start wearing a bell so you know when I'm coming?"

777777777777777777777777777777777

They settled in for the movie, and Rory liked watching Luke play with her mother's hair as they cuddled on their side of the couch. Smiling how a few months ago Luke wouldn't even hold Lorelai's hand around Rory.

Harry and Sally had just met up again after Harry's divorce when there was another knocking at the door. Lorelai was confused, "Could it be my wish came true? Two Lukes?" and she sprang up to answer the door only to find Jess standing there, "Jess?"

Luke turned to look back at the front door, "Hey, you made it!"

"Umm yeah, well, yeah."

Luke saw the surprise on Lorelai's face, "I hope its okay? I invited him…"

"Hey, me too!" Rory laughed.

Lorelai forced a smile, welcoming the hoodlum in her house again. "No, no, it's fine… the more the merrier, um… how are you, Jess?" Lorelai found it hard to let go of her first impression of the teen, despite Luke's assurances that Jess was better and settled down now.

"Umm, fine, sorry, I was trying to finish a chapter of the book you guys gave me… umm thanks by the way…"

"Aw well you're welcome," Lorelai said politely. "Umm Rory, why don't you get our guest a drink…"

"Sure, follow me," Rory lead the way to the kitchen, happy Jess accepted the invitation.

"I hope you don't mind," Luke whispered, "I felt bad you know…he's been alone so much during the holidays…"

As Lorelai settled next to her fella again, she reassured Luke, "No, it's fine… really… it's good that he's here…and you know not exiled… it's good really, maybe it will give me a chance to get to get to know him." Lorelai had never felt truly comfortable around Jess, but knew for Luke's sake she had to really try.

Jess pulled an easy chair near the couch beside Rory, but still far enough away from the canoodling couple on the other end. Noticing Jess' discomfort around Luke and Lorelai being so affectionate, Rory assured Jess, "You get used to it."

The relationship between Harry and Sally was poignant for at least three of the viewers.

The exploration of the long friendship, the obvious hidden chemistry hit very close to home for the love story still kept under wraps from the town. Rory thought her mom was more of the Harry character, always ready with the sarcastic jokes, but Luke as the Sally Albright was way less high maintenance. Lorelai smiled when Harry and Sally finally went to bed together, thankful that the awkwardness between her self and Luke lasted a mere 15 minutes between acts that first night. The similarities of how Luke was comforting Lorelai, how that closeness lead to so much more, finding it ironic that it was all Emily's fault that they ended up together that night of the ball. Well, that and the week of attraction leading to the big event.

"We should be going," Luke suggested after the second movie.

"Well, maybe you can come over again? Tomorrow? Both of you?" Lorelai invited.

"Well, I have some you know end of the year inventory to do, so…" Luke regretted.

"Alright, well we'll see you at the diner for breakfast. Umm, Good night Jess."

"Night," and Jess was already out the front door.

"Goodnight Luke," Lorelai said to her boyfriend, gazing intensely at him.

Luke smiled and only kissed her goodnight, then joined his nephew to walk home.

"You've got it bad," Rory observed.

"Well, duh!" Lorelai grinned broadly.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The first Wednesday of the New Year, Rory was in her room talking with her biological father, Chris, as previously scheduled and agreed upon. "Now the only question is, what am I going to do with all these business cards?" Rory laughed. 

"Well you could recycle them, pass them out as your own, really confuse people," Chris joked.

"Do you think I really look like a Stan?"

"Is it Stan or Stanley on the card?"

"Stan?" Rory said wondering where her father was going with this.

"Hello my name is Standra?" Christopher suggested.

"What?" Rory had to laugh at the absurd name.

"Hey, I meet a lot of people and I've heard worse."

"Nothing beats Dorcas."

"Dorkis?" Chris couldn't believe that was a real name. "I think I used that in high school to insult the chess club…" 

"It's from _Seven Brides For Seven Brothers_."

"Aw, still on a movie kick?"

"Yeah, school doesn't start till Monday so Mom is taking full advantage of the free daughter/mom time. Actually Dorcas was played by Julie Newmar, you know the original Catwoman from the 60's Batman series."

"How'd she do with the seven brothers in the cat suit?"

"Ha, Ha. It's a western musical, Dad. She was in frilly long skirts. She ended up with Benjamin, I think, it's hard to keep track… that's a good trivia question, match the Seven Brides with the correct Seven Brothers. Actually, I'm amazed Luke sat through it; I think he liked _When Harry Met Sally_ better."

"Oh, umm, Luke was there?" Chris said uncomfortably.

"Well umm, yeah," _okay awkward_, "he's been well very attentive to mom, you know, since I went to see you in Boston… he …wanted to make sure she wasn't you know… lonely." _My God, Rory shut up!_ This was a weird situation for any teenager with estranged parents to be in.

"So umm? Did Luke go to the party too?"

"Umm yeah, he was sort of my escort too, since Dean was still in Chicago."

"So the _three_ of you had a good time…"

"Umm yeah? We did…"

"You know I don't think I ever recall the Gilmores having a New Year's party before."

"Nope. I think it was just to size Luke up."

"Oh, Emily and Richard never met Luke before?"

"Well, yeah of course they have," Rory said quickly. "I mean at the. …Ball," she hated to bring it up to her father again since he had missed it. "And well the Bracebridge dinner mom had at the Inn…oh and when Luke took mom to see grandpa in the hospital last year…"

"So, why the need to size him up?"

"Well, I think that… you know… Grandma wanted to make Luke uncomfortable… you know with that ritzy world… Luke is not really used to that…"

There was a strange pause and both tried to think of what else to say about the Luke/Lorelai relationship. Chris finally spoke up, "Oh umm, hey Sherry and I have reservations… I gotta go." 

"Oh umm, well sure, can't mess up Sherry's schedule."

"Rory," Chris warned.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"Same time next week?"

"Sure, bye," Rory hung up the phone and when she turned around she saw the pointed glare on her mother's face as Lorelai stood in the doorway. "What?"

"You're talking to Chris about me and Luke?" Lorelai accused.

"What?"

"You're telling Chris intimate things about me and Luke?"

"What? No, I'm just… having a conversation with him… the conversation turned to Luke…he asked a few questions, I answered them honestly."

"Why, why, why would the conversation turn to Luke?"

"Because I hang out with Luke and I'm telling dad about the things I've done over the last week."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd like permanent moratorium on you discussing Luke's and my relationship with him?"

"What? Why are you wigging?"

"I'm not wigging I just don't want my daughter to become a spy for her father and his girlfriend!" Lorelai quickly defended.

"Mom? Do you hear yourself?"

Lorelai was uncomfortable with her daughter giving intimate details of her and Luke to her father, considering how Chris treated the both of them the last time he saw them. Was she flying a bit off the handle, maybe, but that still didn't give Rory the right to chat about private matters. Lorelai didn't want Rory to spill the beans that no one but family knew about the relationship yet. Lorelai feared that on that dreadful day Chris came to town to pal around with Rory, he would discover no one else in town knew, that they had kept it secret for so long, and he would make comments and assumptions about her feelings. "Just, don't tell him we're not public yet okay… I mean he doesn't understand the situation."

"I live here and I don't understand the situation…"

"Rory," Lorelai warned.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me…" Rory soothed.

"So what do you tell your dad … you know about Luke and me…" since Lorelai only heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Oh the usual… just how well I get along with him… and that you two are totally in love …"

"Well, good… good," for some reason Lorelai was uncomfortable with Chris knowing that too.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

There was a beautiful frost through town and New Year started with a bang when Rory got her PSAT scores back and even Jess was sociable for the celebration. However, both Luke and Jess declined the Rocky Horror Picture show aspect of the celebration Lorelai had suggested. Luke didn't know if she was only kidding or not, but when fish net stockings were involved, he knew not to take any chances.

Lorelai was certain that with how painful her three days without her daughter were, 2002 showed much promise. If the end of 2001 was so bad, well bad with an ish considering how her and Luke ended 2001, perhaps 2002 would start off positively perfect, _like another stolen night with Luke at the Inn_!

"Fifteen thousand dollars!" Lorelai's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at Kirk's estimate of the damage her apparent "termites" had done to her beloved home, considering Lorelai had yet to actually see one. Sure, she nearly lost her foot to the porch, but so what…she had another one right?

"We're never eating again," Rory was daunted by the number even more so than her mother. Rory had never made 15,000 dollars in a year working at the inn, let alone to have it just lying around for emergencies, apparently Lorelai felt the same.

"I don't have fifteen thousand dollars. I've never had fifteen thousand dollars. I'm trying to picture fifteen thousand dollars - I can't! That's how unfamiliar fifteen thousand dollars and I are with each other!"

Kirk, as usual, was no help, "Well, maybe you can just fix part of the house. Fix the part you like."

"We like the entire house Kirk," Lorelai grumbled.

"Really? Even that kitchen?"

Lorelai scowled at him, but it went unfelt and unnoticed by the monotoned Renaissance man. "Thanks for coming over Kirk," she said, gritting her teeth in anger and frustration.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kirk was curious as ever.

"I don't know yet," she sighed not wanting to think about it and the details.

"Oh, 'cause you don't wanna wait too long to address this."

Lorelai scowled again, and bitingly said, "Yeah, I get that Kirk."

"Thanks for the waffles."

"Thanks for the horrifying news," she yelled back.

"Any time," Kirk said through a bite of waffle.

"Look, at it this way. The day's all uphill from here."

"This is really bad," Rory had never really been let in on her mom's monthly financial trials; nothing ever really affected her before. The power was never cut off, they always had phone service, and food was always in the fridge or delivered to the door. Rory never knew of wanting for anything, but now their very shelter was being threatened and Rory was happy to somehow help her mother with whatever solution they needed.

"Honey, don't worry, I'll figure something out."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai bounced in her daughter's bed in the middle of the night. "Rory, wake up."

"What's going on?" Rory sat bolt up right.

"I can hear them chewing," Lorelai whined.

"Who?" Rory was now leaning back on her elbows.

"The termites." Lorelai explained, "I hear them. They're everywhere, nibbling and eating and swallowing."

"You're insane," Rory groaned as she tried to roll over, but her mom was lying on her covers.

"I can't sleep here."

"What?"

"No, we have to go to Sookie's."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nu uh."

"It's eleven o'clock at night."

"Yeah, well, here. But somewhere in the world it's still Miller time."

"Mom, you're wigging. Go put on some imaginary earplugs to drown out the imaginary termite sounds and go back to sleep."

"But -"

"Bed."

"But -"

"Why don't you call Luke and ask him if he can hear chewing?"

"But - ugh. You really don't hear them?"

"No, and as soon as you're asleep, you won't either."

"Okay, fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Rory was left tin the quiet, and after a few moments, she heard them too. "MOM!"

7777777777777777777777777777777

10 minutes later, Luke was at their front door, "Hey what's the emergency?" Luke asked as soon as they let him in.

"Come here, come here, come here," Lorelai dragged him in by his jacket, "stand right here." She placed him in the middle of the living room. And nothing happened.

"Okay? What?" He said but was promptly shushed. A few more moments passed and he asked, "What?"

"Do you hear them?" Lorelai whispered, looking around the room nervously.

Luke looked at Lorelai funny. "What the voices in your head?" thinking the voices had finally got the better of her and began to wonder if they had conjugal visits at mental institutions.

"The termites."

"Termites? Who said you had termites."

"Kirk. He inspected the whole house…" Lorelai defended the usually quirky source of her information.

"You're gonna trust Kirk at his word?" Luke argued.

"Four of them crawled up his nose," Rory offered.

"Ugh," Luke grimaced.

"They can't help it," Lorelai was now defending the termites, "To them, a nostril looks just like another hollow passage in the wood. They're not too bright."

"Lorelai, you called me over here in the middle of the night…"

They double-teamed him with, "We were scared," Lorelai pouted, hoping he'd forgive her.

"Luke, you have to help, our house is falling down," Rory begged.

"We can't sleep for all the chewing," Lorelai added.

"I feel like they're crawling all over me," Rory rubbed her arms.

"Well, there's not much I can do now…its dark out… unless you want the termites crawling up _my_ nose…" Luke shot off.

"NO! And gross, but tomorrow? Please?" Lorelai pawed at his arm.

"Saturday, I'll have Jess to cover the diner…"

"Okay… thank you, thank you," and Lorelai planted a long kiss on Luke, to which Rory rolled her eyes and had to clear her throat like at Christmas.

Lorelai pulled away with pure admiration for her boyfriend. "Okay," she giggled, "Well, we have to get to Sookie's. We're having a slumber party of sorts…"

Luke suddenly wished he had larger place to accommodate the termite refugees himself and have another night with Lorelai beside him, since being with Lorelai was habit forming. "Well umm, I'll see you guys tomorrow," and Luke left.

Rory exclaimed, "Willing to get termites up his nose. That has to be love!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai got a minor stomachache from the milk shakes at Sookie's Slumber party, which was nothing, compared to the headache she got from calling all over Connecticut for a loan. However, the headache was nothing compared to the sheer migraine of Friday night dinner.

Lorelai tried to sneak an aspirin, but eagle eye Emily spotted it. "What are you taking?"

"Roofies," she misdirected.

"Aspirin," Rory corrected.

"Are you getting sick?" Emily asked her daughter.

"No, I just have a headache."

"Well, having a headache means you're sick. You think it's normal to have a headache?"

"No, I just have a tension headache."

"Well, what do you have to be tense about?" Emily interrogated again.

"Oh, well, I can't begin to think," Lorelai rolled her eyes. _This conversation, being forced to come here every week out of gratitude and obligation, the simple fact that you know nothing about what normal people have to deal with in a day, like my house falling down around me, oh I could just go on and on_…

"You should lie down," Emily suggested.

"I'm fine."

"You work too hard."

"No, I don't."

And Emily pounced, "So then you are sick? I knew it, what's wrong?"

"Consumption with a touch of the vapors. I'm going for a leeching tonight after coffee."

Even though before dinner Lorelai explicitly told Rory, "I'll find a way to fix it," and "Grandma and Grandpa are not an option", Rory brought it up anyway.

"She's got a case of exterminator-itis."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing," Lorelai glared at her daughter.

And Rory confessed the whole affair, "We have termites. They're eating our whole house."

Lorelai quipped, "But they always say thank you."

Emily cocked her head to one side, "What does that mean, they're eating your whole house?"

"Rory," Lorelai scolded since she was going against her wishes.

"Well, we found out that we have all these foundation problems and it's going to be very expensive to fix and Mom can't get a loan."

"That is not true!"

"You've been turned down by four banks."

Emily immediately got up, and walked over to a desk and sat down, Lorelai followed her.

"Mom, uh, wait. What are you doing?"

"I'm writing you a check."

"No you're not. Okay, hold on here."

"How much do you need?"

"Nothing." Lorelai insisted,and after another drawn out argument Lorelai finally had to resort to holding Emily's pen hostage through dinner to keep her from writing a check.

Another mother daughter fight started between the Gilmore girls. "Okay, I get it, you're mad," Rory observed as her mother gave her the silent treatment on the ride home, into the house, and up the stairs to Lorelai's bed room.

"You were just being stubborn." Rory pleaded.

_So don't wanna talk about this right now! _

"Well, you didn't want to ask for help, so I did."

That snapped Lorelai's mouth open, "Hey, do you remember the conversation we had before we left this house tonight?"

"Yes, but –"

"I told you going to my parents was not an option."

"I know, but -"

"In fact, I told you several times that asking my parents was not an option. Now yes, I might have made a few quips to lighten the subject matter, but I still think I made my point pretty damn clear."

"Fine, but we have a real problem here."

"Oh, you think I don't know that? You think I sit around all day swapping witticisms with Robert Benchley at the Algonquin? No! I am thinking and worrying and using the computer and I hate using the computer!"

"Which is exactly why I brought this up."

"You had no right to bring it up!" Lorelai shouted.

"Why?"

"Because I told you not to, that's why!"

"But -."

"No, there are no buts! There will be no buts here! There's 'I'm sorry Mom', there's 'I screwed up Mom', there's 'I'll never do it again Mom', but there are no buts!"

"But -."

"Out!"

"Mom!"

"Go to bed. We're done." Lorelai slammed her bedroom door.

7777777777777777777777777777777

"She's just being so stubborn," Rory complained again. She had been venting to Dean, but he had practice, so she recounted the whole story to Luke as well.

"Look, I know you're…frustrated, but you're mom is the head off the house and you have to respect that. I'm talking from experience here…okay… I wish I got half the respect from Jess that I gave to my dad."

"I know… but… she's…too proud too…"

"Hey, she already went to your grandparents for Chilton, right?"

"Well yeah?"

"And that took a lot out of her to do that…"

"Well sure…" Rory shrugged.

"So she doesn't feel like groveling back to them again… begging for money again if there is any other possible solution so she won't be under your grandmother's thumb forever…giving your grandmother more ammo on what a horrible mother she is… "

"Wow, you really know her…"

Luke looked around the diner cautiously, "Well, I've known her for years. And in my opinion she is a fantastic Mom."

Rory suddenly remembered they were in the diner and to be vigilant about what was said, "Luke can you talk to her… when you look at the porch."

"I don't know what good it will do…you both have tendency to dig your heels in."

"I hate it when we fight," Rory said quietly.

"I know."

"She was so mad," Rory looked at Luke with doleful eyes again.

"Well you'll make up. Here," and he gave her a refill. "On the house."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai's mood didn't improve when Mr. Regalsky avoided her again. His assistant told her that he had gone on an extended trip to France to avoid Lorelai's pleas for a loan, even thought Lorelai had just spoken to the gentleman in question not five minutes ago.

After she was mercilessly teased by Michel about her desperate situation and the depth she would stoop to make some quick cash, Lorelai longed to see Luke and his assessment of the foundation, termites up his nose or not.

She had just put on her coat when Michel handed her the phone, "Your mother."

Lorelai dramatically sank, but took the phone. "Hi mom." As she expected her mood went even further down hill from there.

Emily had arranged a meeting for Lorelai at the First National Bank with Miles Hahn, who over the years of business with the Gilmores had become a very dear friend. Naturally, Emily relayed the whole of Lorelai's situation to Miles, and for about 5.2 seconds Lorelai was tempted to do it… but she didn't want to be trapped further in Emily land than she already was.

"Okay Mom, I gotta get back to work," she lied to get away and find Luke, problem solver extraordinaire.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

At Lorelai's house she was impatient for an answer from her fella. "Well, how's it look?"

"It's dark. Hand me the flashlight," Luke asked.

"Why don't you have one of those hats with the lights on them?"

"I flip burgers for a living." Then he crawled out of the space from her porch, "Okay. I think I've seen enough."

Lorelai was anxious to hug him, offer him a lap dance like she had Mr. Regalsky over the phone, which was probably why he went to France, but Lorelai was desperate for some good news. "Well how was it? Was there like a termite housing development under there? Golf courses and condos with rec rooms?"

Luke prettied it up, "It's actually not too bad."

"Well what do you know? You flip burgers for a living."

"I mean, there's definitely a little damage."

"Yeah, but Kirk says that the joists were totally gone."

"Yeah, they are."

"And that the foundation has lost all its structural integrity."

"That's true too." He couldn't deny it or she would know he was lying.

"Okay great, so I'm still screwed."

"Not necessarily."

She scoffed at him, "Luke, I need fifteen thousand dollars which I can't find, don't have, and if I don't find, the house is gonna fall down."

"I can help you with that."

"You can?"

"Yeah, I can get a couple guys, we can get in there and do the work."

"You can fix this?" It was too good to be true for Lorelai. _Luke Danes, Miracle man. _

"Well, I can help. I know a good contractor. He did some work on the diner."

"What about the money?"

"Um, you won't have to deal with that right away."

"I won't?"

"No, you can pay it out in installments if you want. Monthly, bimonthly, whatever - whatever you're comfortable with."

Now, it sounded like a trick to Lorelai. "So, let me get this straight. You and some guys who actually know what they're doing are gonna come over and fix my house, and I can pay them back whenever I want?"

"That's right."

"'Cause I'm Tony Soprano?"

"Only scarier."

"Now Luke, when I finally do make out this installment check, uh, who should I make it out to?"

"Well, you can make it out to me if you like."

"Oh, so basically you would be fronting me the money?"

"Well, yeah, but its no big deal."

"Luke, that's a loan," she pointed out with her finger.

"No, it's just a temporary exchange of money for services that will be paid back when you finally have the. . . it's a loan."

"Man, you suck as a liar." She gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled, thinking she was going to accept the offer.

"I can't take it."

Ranting Luke was out of his cage again. "Why not?" he exclaimed exasperated with how stubborn she was. "Despite money falling from the sky, or Ed Macmon's prize van showing up, I don't know what other miracle you expect here. Don't think I didn't hear about the 'going to my parents is not an option conversation'."

"You heard about that?" Lorelai was surprised.

"Yeah well, Rory came in for coffee the other day…"

"So she put you up to this? I don't believe this she's still trying to fix this… God, after I told her no to asking my parents she runs to my boyfriend?"

"No…No," Luke clarified, "She was just…venting… I'm the one offering… Lorelai, please take it… I want to help…"

Lorelai turned away to go in the house, already considering the discussion over.

Luke turned her around and held her shoulders, "Lorelai, this is your house, your home. You can only be stubborn for so long! What? Are you so proud about making it on your own, that your house has to be falling down around you, the roof has to come tumbling down on your head to knock some sense into you."

Lorelai tried to speak again, but Luke cut her off, "You ever hear the story of the guy who lived on a flood plain waiting for God?"

"Is he related to Anne Heche?"

Luke narrowed his eyes, but continued, "A man lived on a flood plain and knew a flood was coming, but his faith was so strong he knew God would some how save him. One of his neighbors comes by with a truck and tells him to get in, the man says, 'Oh no, God will save me,' and his neighbor moves on. The water has now submerged the first floor of his house and then a man with a boat comes up to him at the second floor window and offers to save him, the man refuses again, 'Oh no, God will save me,' and the boat moves on. Then, the man is on the roof of his house and a rescue team in a helicopter flies over and lowers a ladder telling him to climb up. 'Oh no, God will save me," he says again, and the helicopter goes away. Finally, the man drowns and when he gets to heaven, he has a bone to pick with God. He marches right up and says, 'I had faith, why didn't you save me?' You know what God said?"

Lorelai forced his arms off her and spat, "Jesus Christ, this is a long story?"

"God said, 'I sent you a truck and a boat and a helicopter… and you refused them all. What more do you want?'"

"Luke, what are you saying? That you are God? Can you get me Bangles tickets?"

"I'm saying I want you to get in my truck, go to the bank and get a cashier's check so you won't drown."

"Luke, I…" but Lorelai saw Rory coming and clamed up about the money Luke was offering. "Hey, uh, Dean called twice."

"Rah, rah, rah," Rory said bitterly, shuffling into the house. Luke and Lorelai had no idea about her discovery that Lane had become a cheerleader or the new wedge that was between the friends.

"You two . . . are still fighting…" Luke figured.

"She's talking to you, she's talking to Dean, talking to Lane, every one in town but me…"

"Okay, so you fix the house and you will stop fighting… you don't even have to tell her where you got the money… you can say Jacko's called you back."

"Wow… her venting has details…"

"Yeah… well, she gets it from you." Luke could see that Lorelai had the debate going back and forth across her face, to accept or not to accept, that was the question. "Lorelai, what else are you gonna do? I mean…there's only one other option besides me…"

She knew he was referring to her parents, "Luke, I just… I feel weird...taking your money…"

"You aren't taking it… I'm loaning it to you… if you want we don't have to mention it to anyone… or if you prefer I could nag you about it," he countered, "if you want me to bug and pester you about paying me back, I will!"

Lorelai was amazed that Luke was willing to do this for her and didn't know how to not accept it. "Can I sleep with you instead?"

"How about you sleep with me as opposed to interest?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Good deal!" And Lorelai wanted to kiss him right then, but Morey and Babbette were coming down the street now. So she just settled on a hug to her boyfriend and best friend, and over Luke's shoulder she saw how Babbette nudge Morey. Maybe there would be whispers around town about them now. Maybe this tid-bit would spread through town like wildfire, and everyone would be watching their every move. And Lorelai knew they had to come out soon enough.

Lorelai pulled out of the hug, not wanting it to go on suspiciously long. "Hey, where did you learn that story? About the flood guy?"

"Well I was sort of … stubborn as teen…"

"Really? I can't imagine," she quipped.

"Well…my dad used to tell me that … when he knew I needed help."

Lorelai hugged him again. "Thank you for wanting to help," Lorelai said sincerely this time.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

There was a pep rally for the basketball team's new uniforms and upcoming game. Lorelai and Rory cautiously approached each other, with Lorelai offering her daughter a truce coffee from Luke's.

Lorelai broached, "So, um, I want you to know… the house is taken care of…"

"How?"

"I finally … got a loan," Lorelai said vaguely, not wanting Rory to know that Luke had lent her the money.

"Good, so then everything's okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I told Grandma about the house," Rory finally apologized.

"Aw Hon, listen, there's gonna be a time in our lives where occasionally I'm gonna make a mistake. It hasn't happened yet, but it might. But I have earned the right to make that mistake and I have earned the right to fix any problems without interference."

"I just thought that they could help," the teen justified.

"But I didn't want their help," Lorelai said flatly.

"But –"

"Rory, have you ever been without food or clothes or books or book covers for that matter or anything else you ever needed?"

"No," she said quietly, knowing Luke was right. Even though most of the time they were a team, some times Rory had to step back and let Lorelai be the parent.

"No, and see the reason for that is me. I have a pretty good track record for keeping you alive."

"Yeah, you do."

"So when I tell you I can handle something, you need to respect that, especially since you have no evidence proving I won't. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry."

"I officially declare this fight over."

They toasted their coffee cups, "I'll drink to that."

Luke came over to them and said he needed to talk to Lorelai.

Away from prying ears Lorelai asked him, "What's up, Hon?"

"Well, Babette… may have seen you hug me? You know…at the house?" he said self consciously, feeling like every one was staring at him since he was talking to his costar of the recent rumors he overheard.

"Oh really?"

"She's been talking with Patty at the diner, you know… a lot of gesticulating… a lot of whispering… a lot of pointing; so … I just wanted you to know they might be on to us…" _finally!_

Lorelai considered it, she knew that was a possibility when she saw Babbette, "Well, good."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, Rory's right, and you are right… this is just getting ridiculous and hard…if anything… they will be happy for us… happier than my mother… which is good enough for me…"

"Okay," Luke smiled, "So we're gonna tell the town …finally."

"Yeah, just… let me think about the how a little more… please."

"Okay, but before the end of the year?" Luke asked in all seriousness.

"Now that's a dead line I can work with knowing she had 10 months to break the news. "Besides, Christmas spoiled me."

"Yeah?"

"I got to wake up with you every morning for almost a week…"

"Well, we can't do that every day," he seemed to blush.

"Right, but once in a while… will do … for now," she promised. She knew she was well on her way to wanting him every night and every morning, every day ever after.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So Mom, they started work on the house yesterday," Lorelai offered to the sparse Friday night dinner conversation.

"Oh, good."

"Yeah, these guys come at like the crack of dawn and all of a sudden there's all this hammering, drilling, and dust flying everywhere."

"It's pretty impressive actually."

"They're a nice bunch too." _Especially Luke …running around in his tool belt,_ "…And the best part is I've been out there like ten times to bring them coffee and I haven't seen a butt crack yet."

"How nice. They should paint that slogan on their truck. Excuse me."

"Where you going?"

"To get some more bread."

"I think I'll go help."

"I think that would be good."

Lorelai followed her mother into the kitchen, "Mom, I want to apologize to you."

"For what?" Emily said primly, putting more bread in the basket for the table.

"Well, for not wanting your help on this one… I mean… I came to you before… and I just … I didn't want to add to the burden…"

"Having to see your mother is a burden?"

"No mom…that's not what I meant… look you should know something of the Gilmore pride… I mean you married into it…and drawn on it beautifully…despite how much crap Gran gives you… and I guess you taught that same pride to me and I just… I couldn't come back to you so soon. I really do appreciate your willingness to help me… despite my pride and despite what a disappointment I am…"

"You're not a disappointment…" Emily said brusquely.

"Aw no, I am… it's okay mom, it's just us girls."

Emily admitted, "I may not… approve of some of the choices you made… but… I am proud of how you pulled yourself together and sacrificed everything for that girl," Emily said, referring to Rory. "It shows character and strength, possibly another Gilmore trait you learned."

Lorelai smiled genuinely at the first compliment Emily had bestowed upon her as an adult, "Soooo you're saying I'm not a total loss?"

"No, I have never said that."

"You know, mom… if you… ever need anything, some one to talk to… like when dad was being moody over Christmas…. I…" she couldn't believe her what was coming out of her mouth. "I'm here for you too."

"I'm glad to hear it…because, I was wondering how you would feel if I started having my DAR meetings at the inn from now on?"

Lorelai wasn't expecting to have to grant a favor so soon, not at least until the day of her daughter's wedding. "Oh ummm sure," she forced a smile, unable to believe that Emily got her to give in so quickly. _She's good. _

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
A/N:  
And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
****This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know? **

**A/N: Season 7 is approaching, Chocolate coating helps it go down easier **

Purple ribbon for Lucky season 7

**Where's Miracle Max when you need him?**

**  
Valerie: Bye Bye Gilmoregirl1979 and Localizy  
Miracle Max: Have fun stormin' da castle.  
Valerie: Think it'll work?  
Miracle Max: It would take a miracle.**

**Localizy Sounds off: To ASP, the six-headed bitch, (because she's not a six fingered man... that we know of...)**

"Hello, my name is Localizy. You killed my show, prepare to die."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you, NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked 

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


	26. Luke Picked My Botulism Basket

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating:**** let's say PG-13 with an ish? **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY and SUBSTITUE MY OWN! NO HARM, NO SUE! ****Sneaky Luke and Sneaky Lorelai with creeping music by Sam Philips sold separately. **

**LUVZ: I miss you! **

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, Wonder Twin Powers Activate! **

A/N: Dialouge borrowed from 2.13 - A-Tisket, A-Tasket /written by Amy Sherman-Palladino /directed by Robert Berlinger

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 26:  
Luke Picked My Botulism Basket **

Lorelai and Luke were walking down the Hartford sidewalk and Luke could tell that she was preoccupied, "Stop thinking about it."

"I can't help it. I know how many functions my mother and the DAR have. She's just trying to wedge in, to force her way into my Stars Hollow world."

"Lorelai, that's not what tonight is supposed to be about," Luke warned.

"What is it supposed to be about?" Lorelai found his choice of words a little odd.

"You forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"What's today's date?" Luke asked.

"Umm the 13th?"

"February 13th,"Luke corrected.

"February…13th?" Lorelai said confused.

"And since someone has business class tomorrow…" Luke held both of her hands.

"…We were having our Valentine's Day date today…" she finished. "Oh I completely forgot…"

"Yeah well, you've been preoccupied, what with the house falling down around you and your mother…"

"I'm so sorry…" Suddenly, it all made sense, Luke showing up on time in a suit with flowers, the fancy pants restaurant he had taken her to. "This isn't a patent Luke Danes date," she observed how special he was trying to make the evening.  
"Yeah, well, you like holidays."

On the ride home, Lorelai observed, "I can't belive we've been under wraps all these months," then she saw that Luke hadn't driven her home at the end of the night, he took her to the Inn, "Luke?"

He only smiled.

"Is there a room 7 waiting for me?"

"Mmm hmm, cause you bother me…a lot!" Luke said sarcastically, reaching for her across the seat.

"Come here, Valentine."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Suddenly, spring had sprung in Stars Hollow. The frost was gone, but Lorelai and Rory were at the diner, still enjoying a hot cup of coffee at the counter, when Taylor came bustling into the diner to talk to Luke, "Luke…oh Luke, may I have a word…"

Lorelai instantly nudged her daughter, "Luke vs. Taylor, six 'o' clock!"

"That's nine 'o' clock," Rory corrected.

"Whatever, shhh!" Lorelai hushed.

Luke automatically muttered, "No, and whatever you want Taylor, the answer is no."

"Luke, it will only take a minute," Taylor eased.

Luke then growled, "Taylor, my day today has been nothing but lousy tippers and sobbing infants… I'm in no fit state to put up with you today!" Lorelai immediately reached into her purse and left a fiver on the counter for the man she had been sleeping with, then looked at the ceiling to find her halo, so no one would suspect her of eavesdropping.

"If you could just hang up one or two of these flyers, it would really help me out," Taylor pleaded.

"And why would I want to do that?" Luke barked in all seriousness.

"Luke, this is to raise money for the town historical society."

Luke ranted, "Hey here's a suggestion, if you stop putting up all those stupid signs all over town about where pointless, meaningless moments of history happened, you wouldn't have to keep raising money all the time!"

Rory whispered to her mother, "I hate to admit it, but he's right, do we really need to commemorate where George Washington blew his nose?"

"Shh!" Lorelai reprimanded again.

Taylor still tried to coax Luke, "This is for your town, for your father's town, a revolutionary war re-enactor himself."

"Taylor, if you ever mention my father to me again you better get out of arm swinging length."

"Luke, this is a charity auction…"

Luke shot back, "And yet my answer is still no."

"Luke, why do you refuse to participate in town events?"

"Alright, Taylor," Luke reasoned, "Give me one."

"Really?"

"Aw yeah, I know exactly what to do with it," Luke assured.

Taylor slid one of the flyers across the counter, "Where are you gonna put it?" Since the meticulous Taylor had to have final approval on everything.

Luke looked at the flyer for a moment, crumbled it up right in Taylor's face, and let if fall to the counter in a lump. "There I have a flyer in my diner, happy," he pointed to the ruined paper.

"You are impossible," and Taylor walked out of the diner in a huff.

Luke waved him off and went to the kitchen to cook.

Ever so subtly, Lorelai moved her hand slowly across the counter, closer to the crumpled flyer, discreetly wrapped her fingers around the mushed paper, and brought it back to her person in her fist. Lorelai opened it up again, and smoothed out the paper on the countertop, ever vigilant that Luke wouldn't see her. She wanted to see what the fuss was all about. "Oh my God… Oh My God!"

Rory was so startled she nearly spewed/spit out her coffee, "What? What?"

"This is too perfect," and Lorelai showed her daughter the wrinkled flyer.

"The bid a basket auction? So?"

"So," Lorelai said obviously, "This is how Luke and I can come out," tapping the flyer excitedly.

"What?"

"Luke could bid on my basket where all the town could see. And we go off together for a picnic and come back a couple; it's fool proof."

Rory countered, "One hitch though."

"What?" almost challenging her daughter to find a flaw.

"Convincing Luke to participate," Rory said flatly.

"Oh that," Lorelai's smile diminished for only a moment, "Well, when he's told of the whole plan, I'm sure he'll agree."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

"You want me to what?" Luke shouted, in Lorelai's kitchen.

"Just bid on my basket," Lorelai shrugged.

"No, Lorelai, there has to be another way…"

"Luke, please, the whole town will see."

"Exactly, the whole town will see," he repeated, going back to the leaking sink faucet with his wrench.

"Luke, you and Rory have been championing our grand reveal for months and now that I'm ready you're like 'Nah, let's keep it quiet'."

"Lorelai…"

"Luke, I know you are tired of sneaking around and if we get it out there then all our friends can be happy for us. We can go on real dates. You can pick me up at the house and leave 'Bert' at home like a normal couple. I mean, in retrospective; it was stupid and ridiculous to hide it, I admit it. And now here we are all these months later…and miraculously in this gossip burg, we are still under wraps, who knew they don't pay attention to what is right under their noses? Rory thought it was ridiculous to hide it, you thought it was ridiculous to hide it, and now I finally see just how ridiculous it's been to hide it all these months! Luke, you're not married, this isn't an affair! We have no reason to hide it!"

"Lorelai, you're the one that said you wanted to keep it between us, so the town and gossips wouldn't stick their noses where they don't belong and we could be together…"

Lorelai kept pleading, "And how hard is it for us to find time together now? We have two teens we are responsible for, two businesses we have to run and we barely find time together anymore. Luke, you're right, I want it out there. Okay? I _want_ Miss Patty and Babette debating our favorite place to have sex. I _want_ Taylor to ask me what it is that I see in you. I _want_ Rory to be able to help fend off some of the rumors that will no doubt float around about us."

"Lorelai, please… just find another way, any other way," Luke begged.

"No, this is what I want. It's this weekend and it's perfect!"

"I'm not doing it!" Luke said firmly. "Find another way!"

7777777777777777777777777777777777

As the basket auction approached, Lorelai became even higher strung and unnerved, especially with the recent package she received at the Inn. Lorelai burst into the dinner, "Luke! Upstairs now, please…"

"Lorelai, I'm working," he said looking back down at his order pad to write what the 90 year old man at the table just ordered.

"No, I said please, you have to come now," surprised that he had never heard that rule before.

"Lorelai…" Luke looked at her like she was from Mars, but she cut him off.

"Caesar!" Lorelai called. When Caesar came out of the kitchen, without a word Lorelai took the pencil and pad out of Luke's hands and handed them over to Caesar for him to take the order of the ancient customer, then Lorelai turned Luke at his shoulders and spun him around to go upstairs, "Now, please…move, move, move!"

After she shoved him behind the curtain and up the stairs to his apartment, Luke turned back to her, "What the hell?"

"Are you happy now?" Lorelai asked.

"About what?" as usual Luke was already lost in the conversation.

"Miss Patty is pimping me out!" Lorelai shouted.

"What?"

"Miss Patty is showing my picture to single men! I don't even know how she got a picture of me, but she's showing it to strange men! We have to come out soon or I'm gonna have to go on a first date to a dungeons and dragons meeting," Lorelai finished exasperated.

Luke was still playing catch up, "Slow down, what now?"

Lorelai let out a growl of frustration and started from the beginning, "The other day when I was picking out my basket for the auction that you _refuse to participate in_," she reminded Luke harshly, "I found that Patty has single handedly taken it upon her-self to find me a man! She's been showing men she meets my picture, a picture which I promptly confiscated."

"Lorelai, you're hysterical, she's been doing that for years."

"Oh yeah? Are these just as hysterical?" and Lorelai opened her messenger bag and pulled out the offense package, and handed him the large envelope that she had just received at the Inn. "Laugh these off!"

"What's this?"

"Some of my prospects," Lorelai said sourly sweet. "I think my current favorite is the guy who admits to seeing Ghostbusters 124 times, can you say score!" and Lorelai crossed her arms waiting for his jealous reaction.

"What?"

"She's sending me profiles of the guys," Lorelai explained, unable to believe that Luke hadn't seen the seriousness of the situation yet. "This has got to stop! You have got to come out to the auction and claim me in front of the entire town. Please, Luke, save me from the men who have run with the bulls in Spain!" she groaned.

"Claim you? Lorelai, you are overreacting …"

"Overreacting? If anything, you are underreacting… I mean I'm yours buddy, like it or not and I don't want to be the prize cow at the county fair!"

"Lorelai…"

"Luke, your girlfriend is being sent profiles and head shots of strange men… aren't you jealous? Don't you want to beat them up, then beat your chest and say 'ugh, ugh, she's mine!' then drag me away by my hair?"

"Lorelai, I know you are mine; I just don't want the… humiliation of it all. I mean in front of everyone like that at an auction? I have never in my life taken part in one of these crazy group flip outs. I'm not about to start now."

"Luke! How else are they gonna find out!"

"This is twice I've said no… please, just find another way to tell the town about us."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai shuffled down the sidewalk to the auction with Rory, clearly depressed. They had just seen Lane who had reason to be happy about the auction as she relayed her brilliant plan to rendezvous with Henry, the boy from the Madeline's party. The perfect Korean boy Lane's parents would love if only she'd let them meet him, but if she let them meet him, they would love him and then life would end as they knew it. Lorelai recalled those days of lying to her mother for a boy, but was more downhearted of the recent months of lying to her friends and neighbors about Luke.

Rory tried to perk up her mother, "You know what's wonderful about this festival?"

"Cleaning out the fridge," Lorelai said glumly.

"Mom! You totally ruined my set up."

"Sorry," Lorelai said with a sigh. "I really thought he'd come around…with my world famous powers of persuasion," she said rhetorically, still unable to believe it.

"I know, I hate to say I told you so, but," Rory joined her mother's sigh, "Luke just isn't a bid a basket guy…"

"He's not a town event guy," Lorelai scoffed. "How are we supposed to come out to the town at a town event for the town to see if he doesn't attend the town events!"

Rory shook her head, "I still say you should just walk in the diner, kiss him, and get it over with."

"You know what, I'm about a week away from doing that!" Lorelai swore as they crossed the street to the festivities.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The auction was underway at the Gazebo in the square and Lorelai and Rory exchanged knowing glances as Lane positively beamed as her cousin, David, the decoy to satisfy her mother, won Lane's basket and they were off to institute phase two of her plan to met up with Henry. Lorelai was so envious, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad, _maybe the Collins kid will bid on my disgusting basket of botulism and I'll get my rain gutters taken care of._ Though Lorelai would much prefer if Luke would do it for free, _then I could admire that fantastic butt of his… Luke on a ladder, in those tight jeans, sigh._

"Mom," Rory nudged Lorelai, "your basket is up."

"What? Oh?" and she sunk again. _I suppose I should pay attention._

Of course, Taylor was the auctioneer, "Next up, why, that looks like a Doose's market basket. Nice, huh?"

Lorelai wondered if she could get away with not stepping forward when her basket was won, then again she figured they could identify her as the basket maker simply by the contents. _Two stale Pop Tarts and a Slim Jim, anyone_?

Taylor was being generous setting the bar high for the trash day lunch, "I'd like to start the bidding at five dollars."

A guy instantly pounced on the opportunity, "I bid five dollars."

Lorelai was surprised. "Whoa, that was quick," she gave Rory a side ways glance.

"Yeah?" Rory agreed.

Then a different guy barked up, "Ten dollars."

And yet a third guy joined the fray, "Fifteen dollars."

Lorelai suddenly became alarmed, "He looks familiar."

"Twenty dollars," Guy number one bid again.

"Twenty dollars," Taylor confirmed.

"So does he," Lorelai's brow furrowed.

"Twenty-five," the second guy bid again.

It didn't help that Taylor was encouraging their behavior, "This is going very well gentlemen, keep it up."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no," Lorelai handed her take out cup of coffee to Rory, who was already holding her own, and Lorelai marched over to over to Miss Patty. "Those are the guys, aren't they?"

"Excuse me?" Miss Patty asked as if she hadn't heard Lorelai.

"The guys whose pictures you sent me - you brought them here! You're setting me up! Against my will, you are setting me up!"

"Well darling, you can't be trusted to do it yourself."

Lorelai shook her head horrified, "Oh jeez, oh jeez! My head is spinning," pressing her fingers to her temples to make the gazebo stop swaying, _this can't be happening._

"Thirty-five," guy number two bid again.

Patty informed Lorelai, "That one's a snorkler."

"Ugh! Patty!"

While her mother argued with Patty to put a stop to her plan, Rory, the two fisted coffee drinker, handed the two take out cups to a complete stranger. "Excuse me, hold these, thanks" and made her way through the crowd towards the Diner.

Rory rushed in the diner's door with a hard jingle of the bells above her head, "Luke!"

Luke came out of the kitchen with a plate in each hand, "Rory? Jeez, what's wrong?"

"Luke, you have to come quick!" Rory was tugging on his arm, "Miss Patty has put Mom on the Dating Game!"

"What?"

"Caesar, you're in charge," Rory cried as she took the plates out of Luke's hands and Luke, yet again, saw the family resemblance between Rory and Lorelai. Rory urged him towards the door, "We have to hurry when I left they were up to thirty five dollars."

"For what?"

"Mom's basket!"

"What?"

"The auction, Luke! We don't have time for questions. Patty gave mom's picture out to all these guys and they are all out there, right now, bidding like mad on mom's basket for a date!"

Other men were vying for the affections of Lorelai, Luke's girlfriend. Its not that Luke was surprised, Lorelai was a very attractive woman, but Luke didn't know what came over him, he went out the diner's door in a trance with Rory. Then in the square he saw them, Lorelai arguing and gesticulating wildly at Patty to stop her plan, three no names in a bidding war for his girlfriend's inedible basket. Lorelai hadn't been overreacting, Patty was really setting Lorelai up on a blind date, and that thought lit a fire in Luke's stomach. Luke felt a shove on his shoulder and he turned to Rory next to him, "Go on, get your girl!" she said.

Luke was still looking at Rory when he heard his own voice say, "Forty-five."

Taylor and some of the crowd turned to see who the new contender was and all were surprised that it was Luke Danes, no one more so that Lorelai, who went from despondent to utter happiness at the sight of Luke in the square, saving his secret girlfriend. Lorelai now wore an immeasurable smile and gave up arguing with Patty. A surprised Taylor acknowledged the bid, "Umm, a new contender, Luke Danes, with a bid of forty-five."

"Forty-six," the snorkler bid.

The third guy, "Forty-six fifty," bid as Luke pulled out his wallet.

"Forty-seven," the first guy submitted, as Luke counted all the cash he had on him.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _"Uh, fifty-two seventy-five."

"What? We're just supposed to go to fifty," the first guy argued.

"Fifty-two seventy-five going once!" Lorelai cried frantically.

"Hey, hey, that's my job!" Taylor took offense, "fifty-two seventy-five going once, fifty-two seventy-five going twice . . ."

"Oh, please God," Lorelai wished with a wince of anticipation for the gavel.

"Sold to Luke Danes for fifty-two seventy-five," and Lorelai's basket was off the block. Taylor commended, "Ladies and Gentleman, we have a new all-time auction record."

Rory commented beside Luke, "God, how badly does Taylor want to be hosting a game show?"

Lorelai sighed, relieved, and she walked straight over to Luke and couldn't stop herself when she threw her arms around him and hugged him a little longer than the townies expected her too. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Someone call for a caveman?" Luke asked with a chuckle accepting the hug, "Ugh ugh."

"Ugh, Ugh, me, yours," Lorelai giggled, then she realized they were still in front of the town, so she released Luke and stepped a safe distance away from him, a friendly distance. She walked up with him to collect her basket, trying not to feel the eyes of the crowd on them. Soon enough, there was another basket bidding war to distract the crowd while Luke, Lorelai and Rory hung near the edge of the square.

Rory encouraged, "What are you two waiting for? Go now while no one is looking."

"Rory, your basket hasn't gone up yet," Lorelai argued.

"Forget it, we know Dean's going to get mine, not that exciting when you know the outcome, now go!"

"Okay, my good sir!" Lorelai turned to Luke, "Gah! I cannot subject you to what's in that basket," promptly taking the basket out of his hands like it was nuclear waste.

"Well, we can go to the diner? I'll make us some burgers… to go," Luke smiled.

Lorelai bit her lip, "Okay," she agreed, recognizing the glint in his eye and the grin on his face. Luke wanted them to be alone-alone.

"Okay, go then… please." Rory felt uncomfortable being the only witness to the volumes their locked eyes were saying, and turned back to the auction and her boyfriend who had 3 more baskets till he could bid on hers.

"All right, let's go," Luke nodded toward the diner, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking back at the crowd to see if anyone noticed they were leaving together for their picnic early. Lorelai looked back to the crowd as well, swinging her basket of botulism as she headed toward the diner with her date, Luke.

"Have a seat, it'll just be a minute," Luke disappeared into the kitchen to make their lunch.

Lorelai sat at the counter, happy to have an out in the open date with her boyfriend, and her plan playing out beautifully, as originally intended. She was humming and smiling at everyone in the diner and began to think of where they could take their picnic on such a lovely day. A spot to be truly alone, away from prying eyes and undisturbed by the town who were no doubt already speculating and debating the new development. Casually looking around the diner, thinking of all the times she spent with Luke there, and then one instance popped in her head, one person who was no longer in town inspired the perfect locale for their date. Lorelai made sure none of Luke's patrons saw her vanish behind the curtain that led to Luke's apartment. Up the stairs, she tried the door to find that Jess wasn't home, so she had free reign and found her desired items with a wicked smile and then returned downstairs.

"What were you doing up there?" Luke asked, catching her coming back down the stairs.

Lorelai held up the blankets in her arms, "Blankets…for picnicking?"

"What?"

"Well, we need to cover the ground we are eating off of," but Lorelai had another activity in mind.

"I'm not eating off the ground…" Luke argued.

"Hence the blankets! Get the food, let's go."

"Where?"

"You'll see," she grinned, "Oh, we'll need your truck and a discreet exit."

"Back door," Luke gestured as he grabbed their take out food.

"Back door," Lorelai repeated with a nod.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After a 10-minute drive from the diner, Lorelai told Luke to pull over. After a few minutes of walking away from the old mill, trusting Lorelai to lead the way through the woods, Luke had to ask, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course, and… here we are."

Luke took in the crumbling building, "Where are we?"

"It's the old Dragonfly Inn…"_It's the Rachel property_, but Lorelai didn't say that out loud, she was already uncomfortable that she was thinking about Rachel, she didn't want Luke thinking about her, not now, minutes before their naked alone time. Lorelai spread one of the blankets on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Luke stupidly asked.

"We're supposed to be eating on the ground."

"Says who?" Luke challenged.

"Every picture you've ever seen of a picnic shows people eating on the ground," Lorelai shot back.

"Yes, and every time I have seen a picture of people eating on the ground I've thought, 'what the hell are you people doing sitting on the ground? Spring for some beach chairs, you cheapskates'." Begrudgingly, Luke settled on the blanket with Lorelai and began to unpack their lunch, when Lorelai touched his arm to stop him. When Luke looked over at her, Lorelai was already lying down on the blanket.

"I'm not hungry," was all she said, looking up at him with a dreamy gaze.

"Lorelai, we're in the woods," Luke said, shocked that she was even thinking this.

"I know," she smiled, and sat up to kiss him to coax him to lay down with her, "all alone," and took off his ball cap. Lorelai managed to get Luke to lay down with her as they kissed. Luke couldn't help but overanalyze the situation.

"What if we were followed?"

"We weren't followed, now come here," pulling him close again.

"Lorelai, what if someone finds us?"

"Luke, this is way far out of town, everyone is at the auction… this is a nice secluded place…"

"Still there are bugs…and…plants…and we're outside…"

"Luke…we don't have to do anything," Lorelai said innocently, "we could … just kiss for awhile."

It still sounded like a trick to Luke, "Just kiss?"

"Yeah, we'll see how that goes for now…"

Luke relaxed a bit, _We're alone, and she just wants to kiss for now… okay_.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The sunshine was warm on their bodies and Luke soon discovered the reason for the second blanket Lorelai had brought. He should have known that Lorelai wouldn't be satisfied with just kissing. Luke couldn't believe she had convinced him to have sex outside; he had resisted her powers of persuasion all week from participating in the auction. Now at the end he broke down, ended up jealous, and they had made love outdoors. There was no telling what Luke wouldn't do for Lorelai, if she'd just flip her hair and ask him.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?" his hand was still grazing her back.

"If a woman has an orgasm in the woods, and no one is there to hear…."

"Shut up!" but Luke had to chuckle.

After a few more a quiet moments, "So this is nice, huh? Come on, admit it," she whispered, as she played with his hand.

Luke took a deep, contented breath in, looking at the sunlight filter through the trees, on a beautiful spring day in the woods, with a beautiful naked Lorelai beside him, "Yeah, it's nice."

"You know, I think sex is actually better outside," Lorelai mused.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah?" she sensually confirmed.

"Good. next time your roof is leaking, we'll just rip the stupid thing off."

Lorelai giggled, into his chest, "Quite a show for the airplane pilots, I'm sure."

"I'm sure," Luke agreed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Luke," Lorelai wanted to thank him sincerely. "I'm really glad you came out to bid on my basket. I'd hate to be doing this with anyone else," she teased, as she kissed his chest again. Lorelai traced circles around his pecs and propped her head on her hand, as she looked at the maimed inn again. "Well, this is it."

"This is what?" Luke asked, running his fingers through her hair again.

"My Dream. The inn I'm going to open. Actually," Lorelai hesitated, "this is the place that Rachel showed me." She felt weird mentioning Luke's ex again, when they were naked, having just made love in the field near the Dragonfly.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, remember the Rachel property. It was that day you freaked out that we were hanging out…"

"I did not freak out," Luke defended.

"You did to. Wow, was that last year?" Lorelai could almost see the exact spots where she and Rachel were standing as she revealed the Inn Plan to Rachel. Their picnic now was mere feet from where she, Sookie, and Rory had camped out to dream and speculate the future of the dilapidated Inn.

"9 months? Give or take," Luke added.

"Huh? It's funny how things have change," Lorelai let her hand droop to his stomach and caressed his abs, thinking of all that happened to them in the year. How Rachel claimed she wanted to be with Luke, how Lorelai almost married Max, how the two friends were now lovers less than six months later.

"Any new names in mind for the inn?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, I like the name Dragonfly. I mean we don't have to change the name… it could just be under new management." Lorelai smiled and looked down at him and met his loving gaze, "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

Lorelai wore a coy smile as she whispered, "Will you be there?"

"Where?" he rubbed her back again.

"When I open this inn? Will you be there?"

"If you want me to be," Luke felt this was an intimate conversation, with some serious subtext. Promising to be there years down the line, whenever Lorelai was ready to breakaway and go for her own inn.

"I do," she leaned in closer. "You can help me christen all the rooms." Their affection started up again, caressing and kissing, under their blanket, in the middle of the woods.

"Hmm, Lorelai," Luke tried to speak through the affection, "Lorelai, we should head back."

"Hmm no, I like it here."

"Lorelai, the sun is gonna set?"

"Then we can do it under cover of darkness," she nuzzled his neck with her nose.

"We'll return to town under cover of darkness, then what will the town say."

"Luke, I don't care what the town says. We're together, let them figure it out. You won me fair and square."

"No, I won your basket."

"That's not all you've won, mister."

"Lorelai, come on, I have to take you home. We need them to see us together a few more times, then, if they aren't all Kirk, they will figure it out."

Lorelai sighed, "Alright… if you insist."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Upon their return to town, no one seemed to notice how long Luke and Lorelai were gone because the town was buzzing with the latest scoop; Sookie and Jackson were engaged.

When Lorelai and Luke first met Sookie on the street, they didn't understand her story. She was excited and squealing, making incomprehensible noises, where only tidbits escaped, phrases like Kirk, goat cheese, and 3 forms of I.D. Finally, Sookie was able to point her barren engagement finger and started squealing. Lorelai, after a beat, started squealing and jumping up and down in the street with Sookie finally understanding what her friend had been driving at.

Lorelai felt absolutely exhilarated by their picnic outing and Sookie's news, beamed all the way home. Swinging from her hand was the empty basket of botulism, the lunch long discard, a decorated keep-sake from the outing. Lorelai was not surprised to find that Rory had beaten her home. "Hello!" Lorelai sang as she walked through the front door.

"Where've you been?" Rory smiled with innuendo.

"No where," Lorelai giggled.

Rory looked her up and down, "Have fun?"

"Yes," Lorelai let out in a satisfied sigh.

Rory took the book she got for her mother out of the shopping bag on the coffee table, "I wandered around the bookstore for a little while, here."

"What's this?" Lorelai took the book.

"You said you wanted to read the Children's Hour," then Rory noticed something in her mother's hair, and returned, "What's this?" pulling out an unrecognizable leaf from Lorelai's hair. "I've never seen this kind of leaf before? Is it from around town?"

Lorelai only giggled again.

"Do I want to know?" Rory twirled the leaf in her fingers.

"Probably not."

Rory instantly dropped the leave and let it fall to the floor, "And we're done." Rory grinned slightly at her mother and went to her room.

Lorelai picked up the leaf and added it to her keepsake basket, then followed Rory into her room, "So how was your picnic? Were you kind enough to take Dean to get his stomach pumped."

It was then Rory began to look a little shifty, "Oh um, actually, Dean, didn't win my basket."

"What?" Lorelai said naturally surprised.

"Well, umm, it's an auction and as the rules state the highest bidder gets the spoils."

"Or the stomach ache in this instance," Lorelai joked, "Well, who?"

"Um, Jess."

"Jess?"

"Yeah."

"Luke's nephew Jess?"

"That's the one," Rory confirmed.

"I'm sorry, I'm missing something. How could Jess out bid Dean?"

"Well, he had more money," Rory reasoned simply.

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai asked crossing her arms, "How much more?"

"We set a new auction record…again," Rory winced hoping her mother wouldn't be too mad that her claim to fame was already shattered.

"How much more?" Lorelai repeated.

"Umm well, ninety?" Rory said embarrassed that the two boys were bidding so pigheadedly for her stupid basket.

"Ninety? Ninety dollars?" Lorelai was astonished, "For two week old potato salad?"

"It's not a big deal."

"Well, how did Dean take it?"

Again, Rory couldn't meet her mother's gaze.

"Rory?"

"We had a fight. He's coming over later and we're gonna smooth things over, hopefully."

"Aw, yeah, well, smoothing's good. I love the smoothing. So you fought about…?"

"About me going on the picnic with Jess…"

"You went?"

"Of course I went, it's tradition!" Rory defended, just as she had with Dean. "Remember, that year Bootsy won your basket, you didn't want to go but you did, because that was the rule…"

_Of all the times to follow my example! _"Rory, you have a boyfriend! He's…sensitive. You think he liked seeing you go off with another boy…"

"Well, unlike you, I didn't have planted men to help my boyfriend to bid…"

"Hey, hey, hey, I didn't not ask Patty to do that, I was going for the Collins kid for our rain gutters."

"Look, it just happened, am I a fan of unpredictability? No. Dean's coming over and we'll fix it. I had fun with Jess we're fine, everything's fine."

"You had fun?"

"Yeah, fun," Rory nodded.

"What kind of fun?" Lorelai crossed her arms.

"Well, we went for pizza since my basket was inedible, talked, and then we went for books…"

Lorelai could see the old pattern, the love triangle already forming in the younger generation, and the look she gave her daughter showed it.

"Mom, Jess is my friend…"

"Well why? I mean, I'm just surprised that you're hanging out with him, that's all."

"Why should you be surprised? I mean, he's your boyfriend's nephew, we are of the same age, we have similar interests…"

_That's what worries me… _"I don't know. He doesn't seem like the nicest kid. I mean Liz, his own mother, gave up on him and sent him here for Luke, of all people, to straighten him out…"

"Well, you don't know him," Rory shrugged.

"And you do?" Lorelai challenged.

"I've hung out with him enough to know…"

"How much?"

"Mom, he has a really good side to him," Rory assured. "You're just judging him by that one time that he came over here."

"Which, by the way, was not a rousing success on impressing people with his good nature and manners. I mean sneaking a beer? Trying to get you to bail on us boring adults…and the pranks, the vandalism, the stealing, the cutting school…"

"All those things have stopped. At that dinner, he had just moved here. He was mad at his mom. Trust me, he's got a really good side to him. You'll see it eventually."_ Especially if you are …Aunt Lorelai…_and then Rory seemed to realize that union would make her and Jess cousins and inwardly shuddered.

"Well, good… I can't wait," Lorelai said glumly and went into the living room to put her keepsake basket with the snow globe on the mantel. Lorelai knew she hadn't really made an effort with Jess, but she had a terrible gut feeling about the kid. Sure, Luke said he was getting better and helping more. Jess had kept them quiet and offered to be at the diner to help his uncle out. Lorelai didn't know why she was so worried; Rory was a good judge of character. Maybe Luke was really doing the trick and straightening the hoodlum, that is, Jess out.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: Fav parts **

**-"Luke, your girlfriend is being sent profiles and head shots of strange men… aren't you jealous? Don't you want to beat them up, then beat your chest and say 'ugh, ugh, she's mine!' then drag me away by my hair?"- Huh, sounds like it would be from the show? … but its not…ITS ALL MINE! **

"Forget it, we know Dean's gonna get mine, not that exciting when you know the outcome, now go!"- every time I read this I heard that comic, WA …WA... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA at the irony.

**-The REAL LL picnic: OMG, as I was writing it, I was laughing a super villain laugh, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH **

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, **

**Telling Localizy every half an hour, over and over again what an EVIL GENIUS I was… and that THIS is HOW THAT EPISODE SHOULD HAVE GONE… Oy with the teasing already! **

**Hey hey it's like Wylie Coyote, SUPER GENIUS! **

**We refer to this as the DIRTY PICNIC; hope you enjoyed it as much as LL did! **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you, NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	27. Guess who's coming to DINER?

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ish? **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY and SUBSTITUE MY OWN! NO HARM, NO SUE! Sneaky Luke and Sneaky Lorelai with creeping music by Sam Philips sold separately. **

**LUVZ: I miss you! **

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, Wonder Twin Powers Activate!**

**dialouge borrowed from- 2.12 - Richard in Stars Hollow /written by Frank Lombardi /Directed by Steve Gomer**

**2 chapters, just so you know I haven't forgotten you all!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 27:  
Guess Who's Coming To DINER?**

It was Lorelai's least favorite time of the week, Friday night dinner. Especially since it was a universal date night, and Lorelai could actually go on public dates with Luke now that the town knew about them. At least, they now had a clue of a budding relationship. Luke and Lorelai had a public date set for the next evening, to be out and about in Stars Hollow for all the gossips see, hopefully giving a bigger clue to the status of the will they or won't they question. However this evening, she had to suffer her mother who seemed in a very determined, yet crazy, mood.

Lorelai and Rory had just arrived at the Gilmore manor and Emily was eagerly shoving coats in the direction of the maid by the front door.

"Thanks, mom, it's windy out there out there."

"I know, I feel like Dorothy about to be taken by the tornado," Rory shivered.

Emily insisted, "Well, come in and sit down. I'll make you both a drink and then we can talk."

"About what?" Rory asked.

"Antennas up," Lorelai warned.

"Aye aye, captain," Rory nodded as they walked into the living room.

"So Lorelai, how are you?" Emily started off, as she fixed the girls each a drink, a soda for Rory, and a martini for Lorelai.

"Um, I'm fine Mom," wondering what that appraising glance from Emily meant.

"Rory?"

"I'm fine too, Grandma," Rory assured, wishing they would just get down to business of what Grandma had on her mind.

"How are you Mom?" Lorelai naturally returned.

"Also fine," Emily smiled handing off their drinks.

"Oh, look at that. All three of us fine, just like the Judds."

Emily sat down across from them, appraising eye still on her daughter. "So Lorelai," Emily posed,."Are you …still dating the diner man?"

"Excuse me?" Lorelai nearly choked on her first sip.

"I mean, in terms of longevity," Emily raised a tweezed eyebrow. "Do you see yourself staying with the diner man for a long time? Or is this just a fling?" she asked casually.

"What?" Lorelai furrowed her brow,_ the velvet gloves are off tonight._ She was amazed that Emily would ask such a thing so callously, and in front of Rory no less.

"It's a reasonable question, are you and Luke planning to get married?" Emily eyed Lorelai seriously, for her own curiosity and for her evening's agenda.

Lorelai had to put down her drink so she didn't shatter the glass, "Wow, um well, I don't know, I mean, Luke and I haven't…really… discussed…that." Lorelai hadn't even told Luke that she loved him yet, and her mother was suggesting marriage, they had only been going out… _Wow, has it really been five months. _Granted Lorelai was already thinking about long term and the future; in a few years, she pictured herself still with Luke, opening her Inn, with Luke supportively at her side, like she had suggested at their Dragonfly picnic, but would they be married, husband and wife, when that event took place? Lorelai somehow knew Luke was it for her; she cringed now at the mere thought of another man touching her. She knew she would never do anything to hurt Luke and she knew she loved him; she just had to find the balls to tell him to his face. She didn't know if Luke has ever thought about marriage in general let alone specifically to them, he claimed loved her, granted when she was asleep and he didn't know she had over heard him. Still some how a picture of her and Luke standing beneath the Chuppah came into Lorelai's mind, _after all he did make it, granted for me and Max, but it seems more fitting for us to… the Chuppah! We can use the Chuppah in Sookie's wedding._

Emily's voice intruded on her happy day dreaming, "So you think you'll be single your entire life?" she said sarcastically, mocking Lorelai's independent spirit. "What do you think the odds are of you two getting married?"

_Well do you want the Vegas odds or a ballpark figure?_ "Okay," Lorelai put up her hands to halt the conversation, "What is going on?"

Emily sighed, "Well, I visited the family mausoleum today."

Lorelai offered as a side comment to Rory, "Never what you think it's gonna be!"

"I just wanted to check on things, make sure they were keeping it up, changing the flowers, you know," Emily ran through quickly.

"Well, they won't change themselves," Lorelai nodded.

"So I went inside and looked around and it occurred to me that there's a very limited space there."

"Oh," _creepy,_ Lorelai winced.

"Now of course there's a slot open for me and Richard and you and Rory, but after the two of you – that's it. No more room for anyone else."

"Ah," Lorelai shook her head she had to RSVP for her own death, _Lorelai plus one, Lorelai and guest_?

"Yes. So if you actually do, you know, have a husband one day, I don't know where to put him," alluding to that it didn't necessarily have to be Luke.

"Well, maybe we could prop him up beside a jukebox? Or work out a deal with Bernie and his time share?"

"Don't be silly," Emily scoffed, not knowing what her daughter was talking about. Perhaps Lorelai didn't care that much for Luke since she was being so dismissive about where his remains would reside.

"No, because this is definitely not a conversation for that," Lorelai decided she had to have a drink for this conversation and picked up her glass again.

"I looked into expanding into the crypt next door but the family that owns it wouldn't even discuss it with me."

"I'm getting a little creeped out here," Rory observed, noting the goose bumps and chills up her spine.

"Well, I talked to the head of the cemetery and he suggested that we buy an annex."

"An annex?" Rory questioned.

"Yes," Emily shrugged, since it seemed to be the family's only solution.

Lorelai explained, "You know, like an outlet store, it would specialize in the irregular family members."

"So if we do get the annex and you do eventually someday get married…"

"Mom, just say it – fat chance – will you?" Lorelai rolled her eyes, but in her head she kept seeing flashes of Luke in a tux and had a smile at the corners of her mouth.

Emily straightened up, "I just meant that we'll have to decide who to move."

"Oh, oh. Well, uh. . .ugh, why don't we move Aunt Cecile? She was always so annoying at parties. She loved the knock-knock jokes."

"Mom!" Rory admonished talking about the dead that way.

"What?"

"You can't just kick out Aunt Cecile," Rory reasoned.

Lorelai gave her daughter an example. "Knock -knock. Who's there? Pineapple. Pineapple who? That's where it ended. Never fully grasped the knock-knock concept."

"She was a complete idiot," Emily agreed. "Okay, it's decided – Cecile goes," happy at least one question was answered that night, but still dreading how much longer Lorelai was going to entertain the diner man's fancy.

"Good," but the conversation had Lorelai thinking about burial plots, wondering if Luke already had plans, and if Lorelai and him would really want to spend eternity in her family's mausoleum with not only her mother, but countless obscure, wacky relatives of Lorelai's for all eternity.

"Look - put me in the annex," Rory pleaded.

"Unh uh. No way." Lorelai argued, suddenly sad her daughter wouldn't be apart of her afterlife with Luke. "You are not leaving me alone in there with Cecile," _although I'll have Luke I suppose, put me and Luke in the annex! Brilliant!  
_  
"Well, I'm not going to be held responsible for somebody being kicked out of their eternal resting place," Rory argued.

"Ooh, I have an idea. I'll probably go first, right? So when Rory kicks the bucket just throw her in with me."

"I'd like my own space if you don't mind," Rory argued.

"Why? It'd totally be fun to be there together. Plus, I plan to be buried with all the good CD's and my rock star belt."

"Well, when you put it that way," Rory said dryly. "What about your husband would you rather share a space with him…" Rory teased.

Lorelai's thoughts immediately went to Luke again, her eventual husband. She tried to stop thinking about it, but she still smiled at the thought.

Richard choose that time to enter the room, "Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

Emily caught her husband up to speed, "We were just discussing who to move to the annex."

"Oh. I vote for Cecile. Horrible woman and those terrible jokes," Richard reasoned.

"What'd I tell you?" Lorelai said to her daughter.

"You know, mom," Lorelai smiled, because she had to do it, "What if Rory gets married?" and Lorelai enjoyed Emily start the whole worrisome process over again.

"This is a cold, cold family," Rory shook her head.

Since Rory was relatively healthy and young, they felt they could hold of on the conversation regarding the next displaced relative. Over dinner, Lorelai politely asked how her father was settling into retired life and noticed Emily was severely annoyed at the mention of Richard's retired life. Her irritation was evident to everyone but Richard as he went on and on about his new found sense of observation. Apparently, Emily didn't like being under such a scrutinizing critical eye and Lorelai it was almost like being in heaven. _Wait Luke is not here…must just be a dream. Wait Luke is still not here, not a dream…oh well, I'll just enjoy it while it lasts._

Lorelai did offer a sympathetic ear to her mother's complaints, and kept her revelry inside. After all she did offer to her mother, as family, if she ever needed anything she could turn to her daughter. Lorelai listened as her mother felt uneasy having Richard home all the time. "So he noticed my hair was different. Women die for that sort of thing." Emily explained how she missed their time apart, how since the day they came back from their honeymoon, Richard went to work all day and that facilitated over thirty years of marital felicity. Now there was someone always over her shoulder noticing how many cups of coffee she drank in a morning, leering, commenting constantly observing her; it was very draining on Emily. Lorelai wondered if Emily now had a glimpse of what she felt at Friday night dinners. Lorelai assured her mother that she and Richard just needed to find a new rhythm and routine or get him distracted with a hobby.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai told Luke about the whole evening on their Saturday night date.

Luke was a little disturbed that they were moving dead relatives as if they asked Cecile to simply move her car. Then was equally disturbed to discover, "You ate Pancreas?" Luke winced.

Lorelai had glossed over the marriage angle of the strange conversation that Emily brought up, Lorelai didn't want to make Luke uncomfortable, wig him out or scare him off. "Hey, not voluntarily, I was conned. What my gourmet chef never cooked a Pancreas?" Lorelai poked at his ribs.

"No and I never will. Some delicacies are beyond me, like the caviar at the New Years party, seriously fish eggs, ugh?"

"But you eat fish?" Lorelai reasoned.

"Well they are, you know, fertilized and grown up, and they put up a fight and I won!" referring to his fishing hobby. "You know, they eat monkey's brains in Calcutta…"

"Gross," Lorelai made a face, "just like spaghetti with extra protein."

"No."

"Hey, if you eat a monkey's brain, will you act like a monkey?" Lorelai posed.

Luke considered for the sake of her joke, "Well, maybe if you ate it raw?" he smiled.

Lorelai laughed heartily, "God, that's what I love about you…" _Oh God, I said love…okay relax… relax…you said you loved that about him_…

"What?" Luke stopped at the word love. He still hadn't had the nerve to say it to her face, after all, she loved Max, so she said, and they were three days from getting married, and only then did she run away. Now Lorelai was with Luke, he didn't want to scare her off just so she could find someone else.

"You know, your humor," Lorelai said quickly. "I love how you get me…and well I love…" she became nervous as she went on, "the way you always are there to help, whether I want you to or not," thinking of his life saving loan with the termites. "I love that sexy body of yours and our wonderful naked times together…"

"Stop!" Luke rolled his eyes now knowing she was just going to embarrass him in public.

_No, Lorelai… don't stop…_ a voice inside told her. Lorelai shyly looked at his chest, "and I love…" _you…_

Lorelai was a mere moment away from saying it to Luke's face, when her cell phone rang. Lorelai didn't move for her cell phone, she just stared at Luke, straining to finish her thought. She was thinking of the mausoleum, of Luke and her being buried together, of weddings and being pronounced husband and wife, of a life with Luke.

"You should get that," he reminded her, not having a clue of what she was about to reveal to him.

Begrudgingly she answered her phone, "Hello?" Fate seemed to be telling her it wasn't the right time, constantly interrupting every opportunity.

"Lorelai?" it was her mother and she sounded desperate.

_Of course, you would interrupt. _"Hey Mom, What's up?" Lorelai rolled her eyes mirthlessly.

On this day Emily didn't even notice, "You have to take your father."

"What?"

"Tomorrow, for the whole day, just take him."

"Take him where?" Lorelai shrugged.

I don't care; the zoo, the mall, Rhode Island, just get him out of my house!" Emily was so frantic she didn't even think if she was interrupting Lorelai's time with Luke.

"What happened?"

"He's going to join my water aerobics class."

"What?"

"He bought some new swim trunks today. He's out of control," Emily wailed.

"Okay, Mom, calm down."

"I can't calm down! I can't turn around without him being there, following me, staring at me."

"Well, he likes you," Lorelai hoped to remind her mother of the thirty-odd years without stalking tendencies.

Emily sounded on the verge of tears and frantic, "Don't be cute, do not be cute. The man is driving me insane. I am going to go insane, and if you don't help me, I will take you with me."

"Okay, Mom, I would like to help you but wh --."

"You owe me!" Emily shouted.

"What?"

"I pay for Rory's school!"

"Are you serious? That's why we have dinner on Friday…"_ and it's the money Dad earned before he retired! Show me one penny that you've earned_.

"I'm going to be giving your inn a lot of business with the DAR meetings there, and I invited that boyfriend of yours to our party. He was mingling in some of the best society, he may have networked and made some valuable business connections that resulted from him being at that party!"

"Are you hearing yourself?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm desperate. I just need one day of peace and I will do anything to get it, anything."

"Okay Mom, fine, uh, I'll take him."

"Really?"

"But it's gonna have to be Monday, tomorrow is actually my day off, I do work six days a week most of the time. Can you hold out one more day?"

Emily sighed happily, "That is fine. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." Then Emily heard Richard from the other room, "I have to go. Monday morning."

"Monday morning. Bye." She hung up and turned back to Luke, recalling what she wanted to tell him moments before, and knowing that her moment was sufficiently ruined.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked.

"Apparently I have to baby-sit my father for the day," _So not what I wanted to say_.

777777777777777777777777777

Try as she did, Lorelai spent all Sunday trying to convince Rory to skip school Monday. She tried lying about classes being canceled, bargaining, and lording over past favors like giving Rory life, changing diapers etc, etc., anything to get Rory to stay and not leave her to a day of trying to entertain Richard, a father who often looked at his only child as if she had three heads. Rory assured her mother that after the Franklin and by afternoon, Grandpa would be off her hands.

Lorelai already had her day off and couldn't very well take the day off of work to show her father the town. So when he arrived she shared the paper with her father, which worked out quite amicably, Lorelai with the Arts and Leisure and the Lifestyles leaving Richard with the Business, Sports, and World News sections._ Oh. That worked out well_.

After a cup of coffee over the paper at the house, Lorelai decided to invite her father for breakfast at Luke's. However as they approached the diner she thought it only fair that her father have a heads up on the delicate situation. "Oh Dad, umm, I should probably tell you…the town doesn't exactly know I'm seeing Luke."

"Well, wasn't he with you at Rory's coming out?" Richard questioned.

"Well, umm yes…"

"And again at New Years…"

"Well yes, but umm you see well, Luke and I have been keeping it quiet…"

"He's not married is he?" Richard said sternly.

"Oh God no, no, it's just… umm well, only family knows right now…"

"But you've been together all this time…since the ball, since Christmas. Why hide it? Are you ashamed of your relationship?"

"Umm, no, Dad."

"Well then, why not tell the town? I mean, when I was seeing your mother, I could hardly contain myself, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops that we were getting married…"

Lorelai looked nervously around the square, hoping no one over heard his suggestion of marriage in relation to Luke and Lorelai. That would only fuel the rumors already circulating about their termite hug and the basket auction. "We do to…well we have… I mean, last week we had this basket auction in the square…and Luke won my basket and that was sort of our way to clue them in. We just want them to figure it out on their own. Dad please, just treat him like you normally would. I mean, treat him like the guy I'm seeing," she added quickly, "Just don't make a big thing about me seeing him…" she laughed lightly at the end.

Richard gave his daughter a warm fatherly smile, "Alright, but I still think its silly."

"It's just for now, I mean, these are our friends…"

"All the more reason not to lie to them," Richard said causally as they crossed the street.

Although they met at Christmas and New Years, Lorelai felt funny bringing her father to Luke's work, "Well, this is it, Luke's…diner," and they picked a table to sit at.

"You know, when I was in college, there was this horrible little diner across from my apartment building. It was run by this terrible little couple, they were very angry. They would fight, break plates, curse, and I went in there every morning for three years and I had the most dreadful breakfast, just awful. I really miss that place."

Luke seemed apprehensive himself about approaching his secret girlfriend and her father in front of all his customers and neighbors. "Umm, good morning."

"Hey. Um, Luke, you remember my father?" she hinted with her tone.

"Oh yeah, I think I saw you at the Bracebridge dinner… thing," Luke trailed off, regretting mentioning the event where he was having sex with Lorelai in the same building as her parents. "Um, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you, again" Richard returned a respectful nod. "This is quite a place you've got here."

"It pays the bills," Luke shrugged, wondering if Richard would use this opportunity off spending the day with his daughter to size Luke up as his daughter's suitor.

"Always a plus in business," Richard said warmly back.

"Dad, do you know what you want?" Lorelai interjected trying to keep the men from talking as little as possible.

"Oh, I already ate," Richard waved off.

_What?_ "You did? When?"

"Oh, I had breakfast at home. I get up at 5:30 every morning."

"Wow. Why?" Lorelai had to laugh.

"Well, I've gotten up at 5:30 for as long as I can remember."

"Yeah, but that was when you had to work," Lorelai pointed out, "Now you can afford to get a little crazy, get up at quarter to six."

Luke chimed in, "I get up at a quarter to five myself." Luke was actually trying to impress her father, _God, I'm pathetic._

"Good man, see Lorelai the early bird…"

"What? Opens the diner?" Lorelai asked her father.

"Go ahead and order Lorelai," Richard sighed.

"Okay. I'll have banana pancakes, side of bacon, and lots and lots of coffee."

"Coming right up," Luke wrote it on his pad, and was off to put the order in.

"You didn't order any grapefruit," Richard observed.

"Yeah, I don't really like grapefruit."

"Oh, I always start my breakfast off with half a grapefruit."

"Do the Florida people know about you? Because Anita Bryant left this huge gap that has yet to be filled."

"It's important to start the day off correctly, Lorelai. A grapefruit is brain food."

"Did you know in Calcutta they eat monkey's brains? That is brain food…"

Richard sighed again already exasperated with his daughter, "Lorelai, it has vitamin C and folic acid and it helps with your digestion."

"Monkey's brains?" she cocked her head to one side.

"Grapefruit," Richard clarified. "It really is a terrific fruit. Now I'm serious about this Lorelai."

"I know you are but I still don't like grapefruit."

"Well, there are many things in life that we don't like, but the benefits they bring us far outweigh the temporary discomforts we have to endure."

Lorelai stared at her father for a moment, and wondered where she had heard that before. It sounded so… familiar. Then behind her father, she saw Luke bring plates to another table. _Oh My God, Luke._ Luke said stuff like that; Luke was the health nut in her life always badgering her to take care of herself and load up on vitamins and strengthen her immune system. Her father sounded like an Ivy League educated Luke. Could it be? Lorelai was falling for man like her father? A blue collared, normal man like Richard. "Okay. Hold on a sec."

Lorelai walked up to the counter to talk to Luke. "Hey, I need a grapefruit."

"What?"

"Yeah. Before my pancakes this morning I need half a grapefruit, preferably one that tastes like a donut."

"I don't have grapefruit."

"How can you not have grapefruit?"

"You've been coming here for years, I've never had grapefruit."

"Luke, baby, I need a grapefr. . .Listen, I have my father with me all day, and so far there's been no major drama or yelling or ugliness but there will be if I don't somehow find a way to get half a grapefruit for breakfast this morning."

"Alright, I could go next door to Doose's and buy a grapefruit."

"I would be eternally grateful."

" I'll be right back."

"Thank you," and Lorelai returned to the table with her father. "Okay, the grapefruit is coming."

"Oh, you won't be sorry," Richard assured.

"So listen, I was thinking, um, well, since I have to work, maybe after we're done here, you might like to walk around town a little, explore, and see the sites. Then, Rory usually gets home around four. The two of you can hang out at the house until I get off work and the three of us can hook up for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Very sensible."

"Well yeah, I had to make up for my shoes," she said as she took a sip of her perfect Luke's coffee.

"Is that your second cup of coffee?"

"Uh, third. Why?"

"No reason. That's a lot of coffee first thing in the morning."

Lorelai frowned because she now knew exactly how her mother felt.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Richard took a constitutional of around the town so beloved by his daughter and granddaughter. He went into all the stores, the cat one twice, then walked through the park and watched some of the children playing for a while. He saw the Giant slinky on Klump, the hundred-year-old oak tree, and the life-size yarn person. He even had Babette introduce him to all of her gnomes. He was on his way back to the center of town, ready to ask for directions to Lorelai's Inn, when he saw Luke's diner again.

Richard checked his watch, it was about lunchtime so he figured he stop in and finally sample the wonderful delicacies of the diner his Gilmore girls were so enamored with, since he missed the chance for a Luke's breakfast. Luke, being his daughter's beau, Richard didn't wish to slight him, especially since he found Luke to be such a delightful fellow on their previous meetings.

Luke was surprised to see Richard making his way toward the diner again. Luke debated about calling Lorelai, giving her a heads up that her father was coming to size him up. As Luke reached for the phone, he stopped himself. There was no reason to bother Lorelai, Luke was a man, and he could take care of himself. So her father may kill him when he found out that they had been to bed already. So what that he was a humble diner owner and nothing compared to the beaus aplenty with trust funds in Hartford. Luke decided to take Rory's advice from New Years again. _Just be yourself_. This was his diner, his kingdom, his town, and his territory.

"Hello, Luke," Richard greeted warmly.

"Hello sir, nice to see you again… so soon," Luke said politely and quickly. "Umm so you're on your own? Or are you meeting with Lorelai?"

"Aw, I'm sure Lorelai is busy at work. I just realized it was about lunch time and thought we could chat a bit if you're not too busy."

_There it was… _Richard was there to size him up, "Certainly, would you like a table?" Luke was figuring a man of Richard's position was used to being seated at only the best tables and usually right away.

In his easy flowing spirit Richard insisted, "Aw no, the counter is fine…" Richard took off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack by the door. He sat on a stool at the counter and leaned forward taking in the décor of the diner. With Richard's new powers of observation, he noticed the rich, vibrant color on the walls, "My, my, that is a lovely shade of green."

Luke had just slid a menu towards Richard, but looked back to the spot on the wall Richard had been staring at, "Oh yeah, Lorelai… she just helped me paint it last year…actually she did it all herself."

"She painted the entire diner herself?" Richard found that odd, curious as to why Luke wouldn't have helped her.

"Well, yeah, we had a fight and she wanted to surprise me… to make up…you know?"

"Ah," Richard seemed to see now.

Luke continued, "She brow beat me into letting her do it. She even picked the colors, and she kept…" Luke stopped himself.

"Yes?" Richard urged.

"Well, she picked similar colors to what my dad had in here…when this was his place; a hardware store, Williams Hardware."

"Ah like the sign," Richard smiled.

"Yeah like the sign. I've kept it the same… well you know except for it being a diner now. It hadn't been painted since… well since he was around." Luke suddenly realized the heavy revealing turn Richard's innocent comment had taken. "I'm sorry, umm I get a little sensitive when I talk about my dad."

"No, son, that's quite alright," Richard eased.

"Oh um," Luke seemed to realize, "lunch, what would you like to order?"

"Well, I've heard a great deal about your burgers," Richard regretted he might not be able to enjoy it due to his heart trouble last year.

"Oh, I can make a heart healthy turkey burger. That's what I usually eat myself."

The words struck Richard, "Heart healthy?"

"Well, yeah, I thought," Luke became nervous he said something wrong, "with you being in the hospital last year… you'd be watching what you ate."

"How did you know I was in the hospital?" Richard's brow furrowed.

"Oh well, Lorelai was here when she got the call and Rory had the car, so I was the one who drove her to the hospital to see you."

Richard was floored, "Well, thank you son, for doing that…"

"No trouble, sir."

"Please, call me Richard."

"Okay… Richard," Luke tested it out. "You can call me Luke, if you don't mind."

"Very well Luke, I'd love a turkey burger."

"And large side salad?" Luke enticed.

"Excellent," Richard nodded, and let Luke make his lunch.

When Luke wasn't so busy with other patrons, Richard tried a new line of conversation with the young man, "So how long have you known my daughter."

Luke was nervous again, still hoping Richard had a good impression of him, "Well, five-six years…"

"And now," Richard seemed to check around the diner for eavesdroppers, "You are seeing her?"

"Umm well yeah." Luke tried to explain, "It kinda got to the point where we … I mean we saw each other every day, we got along, and well, I guess there was an attraction, you know. Like, we didn't know why we were apart anymore. Does that make sense?"

"Matters of the heart seldom make sense," Richard said wisely.

Luke was trying to keep his and Lorelai's private business private while bonding with Richard. "I mean, we've been friends for so long, it just seemed like… a natural evolution of our… relationship."

"I see," Richard nodded.

Luke decided it would be best to be honest with Richard, "Frankly, I've had my eye on her for while, but I really didn't think she'd go for a guy like me."

"Well, Lorelai has never been predictable," Richard mused.

"That's one of the things I liked about her, I mean, she's just so different. In a good way," not wanting to offend Richard and call his daughter a weirdo. "I mean, she's memorable, she stands out, she's so funny, and spontaneous, and well… is nice to everyone, you know, is liked by everyone. I'm not the easiest person to get along with… and she… well she doesn't annoy me; she just seems to understand me."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Call Patty back and see if she's made any headway on those rental tablecloths we can use for tonight." Lorelai was already dealing with a hospitality crisis when who should walk through the door but her father. "Oh no!" she sighed. _I don't need this now_, she thought, hoping she wasn't wincing as she went over to meet him at the front door. "Hi Dad, what are you doing? Uh, I thought you were going to tour the town."

"Oh, I did, I did. I went into all the stores, the cat one twice. Then I walked around a little; I saw the slinky, the hundred-year-old oak tree, and the life-size yarn person. I even stopped by your house and had Babette introduce me to all of her gnomes. Finally, I realized the only thing I had not seen is my daughter at work."

"Oh well, umm would you like some lunch?" she asked, hoping she could pawn her father off on Sookie for a while till Rory appeared. "I'm sure Sookie would be happy to whip something up."

"I had lunch," Richard informed, "at Luke's."

"Luke's?" Lorelai was surprised. She had seen her father at Luke's that very morning and for the life of her couldn't imagine him at Luke's by himself for lunch.

"Oh, yes, Luke was kind enough to keep me company when he wasn't too busy. That really is a thoughtful young man you have there, did you know he remembered about my heart condition. You know, sometimes I think your mother forgets that I had my little…episode," Richard sighed delicately. "Well, Luke made me a turkey burger and it was quite good. I'm not sure exactly what kind of seasoning he used, but it is quite possibly the best burger I've ever had."

"You're impressed that he remembered about your heart?"

"Oh yes, especially since it was so long ago. It's always important to remember the little details Lorelai. In my years with clients, I always made notes and remembered to ask about their families or projects I knew they were working on. It was my own way of doing business, of showing that I was interested in more than just the insurance we needed to discuss."

Michel called Lorelai away from her father, "Umm, I'm sorry Dad, I have to take this. We have a bit of a crisis here, excuse me."

"Of course," Richard replied, wanting to watch his daughter in action.

"Manny, my mysterious man, where have you been? You don't call, you don't write," Lorelai greeted brightly whoever was on the phone. "Oh, me Manny? I'm just a desperate woman. Yes. Honey, I know you're up to your ears in problems, but I have to have some towels or linens or something so that when the New York Giants get here they will have something to slap each other with in the locker room. No, unless you want me out in the street talking about the pretty inn I used to work at, I need linens from you pronto… just, anything you can do to get me through the night." Lorelai seemed pleased with his answer, "Manny, you rock, thank you. Tell Sophie she's a very lucky woman, ya hear! Bye Stud!" Lorelai sighed, crisis averted, and she turned to Michel, "He'll be here in twenty minutes," Then, remembering she had company, turned back to her father who had a strange look on his face. "Dad?"

"Umm, what was that about?"

"Well, we were having a problem with our linen delivery, but all better now." Lorelai saw some sort of conflict on his face, like he wanted to say something but was thinking better on it.

"So it was a business call?"

"Umm, yeah. Is something wrong?" she hated to ask.

"No, no," Richard said gently and haughtily. "It's just, well, I wouldn't have handled it like that." Lorelai tried to control the flinch as she expected Richard to start criticizing her again, now getting the full brunt since her mother had the day off from twitching. However, Richard surprised Lorelai when he finished, "Then again you've always had your own way," using Luke's words.

Lorelai froze at the apparent compliment.

"You got what you needed done," Richard commented, seeing how Luke could admire her unique way of handling business. Richard remained at the Inn for a while longer, a reluctant shadow to Lorelai. He could tell as he followed her discreetly that he really didn't need to worry about her daughter's humor offending any of her employees; they all seemed used to it by now. They respected her and appreciated her light air, her personable nature, her humor made her approachable in business, and by her being so friendly; it compelled people to want to help her in return.

Once Lorelai's linens finally arrived, Richard slipped out again, and decided Lorelai had enough to deal with rather than entertaining him till Rory arrived.

Lorelai was the closest to the phone and she answered, "Independence Inn," she said kindly, in case it was miracle Manny with more linen for her use.

However, it was her offspring Rory, "I need you to sit down, breathe, and remember that you're at work, so screaming and crying is not an option."

"Why, what are you doing?"

"I can't meet you after school today."

"What? You promised."

Rory sincerely apologized, "I know but I have to work on this story for the Franklin and I swear I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Oh no, school comes before Mommy's mental health."

"Just tell Grandpa to wander around for awhile."

"He already wandered."

"Did he see the slinky?"

"Yes, he saw the slinky."

"Wow."

"He's here now," then suddenly Lorelai couldn't remember the last time she saw her father with the frantic unload of the emergency linens. "Well, he was here… maybe he wander off again…" Lorelai found that a little funny.

"Well if he wanders back, just give him a book and have Sookie make a snack or something, and I swear I'll be home by dinner and you won't have to say a word."

"Okay, bye," Now however Lorelai wondered where her father had gotten himself too.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory was still recovering at the laughable notion Paris had to uncover the seedy underbelly of Stars Hollow, wanting to rip away the veil of the romantic aspect of small towns. Stars Hollow didn't even have a meter maid and Paris was on the hunt for the next mob ring. They had just gotten off the buss in Stars Hollow because Paris wanted the feel of the small town world, to blend in so the preying criminal element wouldn't suspect them…or some such nonsense.

Paris was trying to sniff out the bad part of town, and Rory was trying to have Paris really hear her instead of the voices in her head for a change, "This is the town Paris, this is it. It's not seedy, it's not rundown; it's just Stars Hollow."

"Well, where's the local bar?"

"In Woodbridge."

"Why aren't you helping?" Paris yelled frustrated.

"I'm trying," Rory shrugged. "You're just looking for something that's not here."

"What's this?"

"Luke's Diner," Rory said dully.

"Diner. Okay, good, good," With a crazed look in her eye, reminiscent of Jack Nicholson in The Shining, Rory went in hoping she could protect Luke, almost afraid of what would happen if Paris and Luke were left to rant an argument out, _the space time continuum many collapse._

"What are you doing?"

Paris sat at the counter and told Rory, "Trying just to blend in, fade away, observe."

"Hey Rory. Coffee?" Luke offered.

"Thanks Luke," she smiled, afraid of what Paris might say to him.

"Who's your friend?"

"Angela Landsbury," Rory said in all seriousness and chuckled that Luke didn't get the joke and started calling Paris Angela.

"You want some coffee Angela?"

"No thanks. You're the owner here?" Paris said in conspiratorial tone.

"Yup," Luke confirmed.

"So, you _run_ the diner, huh?" she insinuated.

"Oh boy," Rory sighed.

"You get a lot of truckers through here?" Paris was now breaking into her interrogation mode.

"Truckers?" asked Luke, wondering if this girl was part of some charity project of Rory's.

"Yeah, you know; guys on the road for weeks, lonely, looking for company, a little pick me up. Things like that."

Luke had to turn to Rory, "What's she talking about?"

Rory shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"It's pretty common knowledge that diners are breeding grounds for prostitution and drug dealers."

"What?" Luke exclaimed never hearing such a thing.

"Have you ever seen anything like that going down here?" Paris was desperate for the scoop.

The bells above the door jingled and Richard entered the diner again. "Luke," Richard greeted, the proprietor.

"Richard," Luke nodded beyond Paris at the tall man in the doorway.

"So you are on a first name basis with the clientele," Paris accused. "What about you gramps, looking for a good time?"

"I beg your pardon?" Richard asked.

"Grandpa?" Rory realized who sat down next to her.

"Rory!" Richard brightly greeted, noticing his granddaughter beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm, working on a newspaper story…for school," she was embarrassed to say.

Paris ran with the ironic connection, "Oh this is interesting, so wealthy Hartford business man looking for his kicks in a small town away from home and hearth, the little woman."

"I'm retired," Richard said bitterly and haughtily.

"A midlife crisis?" Paris posed. "Is that your game? So you have plenty of free time to skunk around here in this small town where your antics will go unnoticed?"

"Rory, who is this person?" Richard asked; curious at the type of people Rory was hanging out with.

Rory admonished, "Paris, this is my Grandpa!"

"And to be found out by your granddaughter…oh the irony…" Paris seemed to be getting frustrated that no one would confirm nor deny her suspicions, her interest in the diner was waning if she didn't find something fast. "Well, what about that guy over there? What's his story?" she pointed to the man by the window.

"Reverend Nichols?" Luke asked.

"Reverend Nichols, huh? What is that, like Dr. Feelgood?"

Luke turned to Rory, "How much do you like this person?"

"Do what you gotta do, Luke," Rory downed her coffee sensing a hasty exit in her future.

This only fueled Paris' fire, "What? Am I getting to close to the truth?" Jess entered the diner, and Paris was all too willing to jump on the next accusation, "Hey, where'd he come from? What's up there? Is that where you keep the girls? You got yourself a little cathouse up there?"

Jess tried to keep a straight face, "Wow, I think she got you Uncle Luke. You better give up now."

"Do not add to this insanity," Luke warned his nephew.

"An innocent boy like me should not be raised in an atmosphere like this," Jess sang his sob story to the girls.

"Jess!"

"I wanna be good, life's just not letting me," Jess sighed.

"Rory, get her out of here," Luke said, attempting to hold back his frustration at not only Jess but the crazy girl that Rory brought into the diner.

And Rory did as he requested, and pulled Paris out the door protesting the whole way, "Why do you need me to leave? What do you have to hide?"

Luke turned to Jess now that the apparent investigative reporters were gone, "What is the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," Jess chuckled.

"Well, I know some one who's cleaning the grease trap tonight."

Jess seemed to scold him self for his old habits, "I guess that would be me."

"I guess you would be right," Luke shot back, "Go refill the coffees."

Jess did as he was told, trying to straighten up and fly right for his uncle's respect.

"Interesting… umm girl," Richard observed.

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "we meet the famous Paris in person."

"Oh, I've heard Rory mention her before, she's quite…" Richard searched for the word.

"Driven?" Luke supplied with a smirk.

"Yes," Richard chuckled.

Jess reappeared and offered Richard, "Coffee?"

"No thank you, my boy. Actually Luke I am rather interested in that strawberry…something or other you mentioned earlier."

"Oh sure, coming up, oh um Richard this is my nephew, Jess."

"Nice to met you," Richard nodded.

"This is Lorelai's father, Richard Gilmore," Luke introduced.

Jess patted his uncle on the back, "Making time with the father, now I am impressed."

"Whatever does he mean?" Richard asked as Jess walked away.

Luke rolled his eyes, embarrassed, "I think he means to imply that I'm trying to get on your good side."

"Oh well, no reason to, you are already on my good side."

"Really?"

"Certainly, I mean, I feel like I practically know you, what with our conversation at lunch and with all I've heard from Lorelai and Rory, all good by the way. Now about that strawberry drink…"

**77777777777777777777777777777777777  
Localizy: I love Richard (Disclaimer: when he's not all snobby!)**

**A/n: LINK**

**Localizy (11:38:23 PM): you know what I don't understand**

**GG1979 (11:38:35 PM): why Asp didn't do it my way?**

**Localizy (11:38:38 PM): THAT, and why Lorelai would be buried in the Gilmore plot**

**Localizy (11:38:39 PM): and Rory too**

**Localizy (11:38:43 PM): I mean**

**Localizy (11:38:44 PM): seriously**

**GG1979 (11:38:52 PM): I know**

**GG1979 (11:38:55 PM): morbid**

**Localizy (11:38:57 PM): Lorelai could be buried in stars hollow**

**GG1979 (11:38:58 PM): they should be in stars hollow**

**Localizy (11:38:59 PM): with Luke**

**GG1979 (11:39:00 PM): with Luke**

**GG1979 (11:39:02 PM): link**

**Localizy (11:39:16 PM): and that ladies and gentleman is the author notes for the end of this chapter**

**A/N:**

**From the Quote Queen**

**To ASP/DP**

**"You're idiots… the both of you!"**

**Thank you**

**A/N: AW HELL, PURPLE RIBBON!**

**A/N: (Remember: BIG PLANS!)**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	28. Call Me Electra

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ish? **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY and SUBSTITUE MY OWN! NO HARM, NO SUE! Sneaky Luke and Sneaky Lorelai with creeping music by Sam Philips sold separately. **

**LUVZ: I miss you! **

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, Wonder Twin Powers Activate!**

**Dialogue borrowed from 2.12 - Richard in Stars Hollow /written by Frank Lombardi /Directed by Steve Gomer**

**A/N: 2 chapters, so you know I didn't forget about ya!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 28:  
Call Me Electra**

Lorelai came home after searching high and low at the in for her father. She figured he must have left the inn to meet up with Rory. As Lorelai entered the house she called, "Rory? Dad?"

Rory smiled as she met her mother in the foyer, "There you are. Oh My God, Paris was totally insane today. I have too many stories for one afternoon with her… " Rory trailed off when she saw her mother was alone. "Where's Grandpa?"

"I thought he was with you," Lorelai said surprised. "Didn't you meet up with him?"

Rory shook her head no, panic setting in her features.

By this time Lorelai was worried about her father and his heart condition, which Luke had so thoughtfully reminded everyone. "Where could he be? It's Stars Hollow! Do you think he went home?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful in front of her daughter.

"Last time I saw him he was at Luke's," Rory said, wondering if maybe he was still there.

"Luke's?" Again? Three times in one day…well that is nowhere near my record but still… Lorelai now was not only worried about her father but also for her boyfriend. Luke must be freaking out, unless he put his face to the grill to escape from the insane questions.

As the girls were leaving the house to pile in the Jeep when suddenly Luke's truck pulled up and both Richard and Luke came out seeming like the best of friends.

"This is a beautiful truck, Luke."

"Thank you, it was my dad's. I restored it myself."

"Well, you've done a fantastic job. You know I've been looking into antique cars myself. After all, I can afford the hobby. Thank you for the ride, Luke."

"Anytime Richard," Luke nodded and the men shook hands on the lawn.

Lorelai leaned over to Rory wondering if what she is witnessing is a mirage, "Luke is calling my dad Richard…"

"I know," Rory whispered, just as amazed.

"They are bonding over cars and shaking hands," Lorelai added.

"I know," Rory repeated with a wide smile, excited at the male bonding. If only they could get Emily to come around to liking Luke.

"Say, why don't you join us for dinner, I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind."

Lorelai was stunned the invitation, shocked that her father enjoyed being around Luke.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Luke said. "This is your day with them."

"No, no I insist, I'm sure the girls would love it."

The girls stood stunned and exchanged a look; Lorelai silently asking what was going on, while Rory could only shrug to her mother. Lorelai turned back to the men on the lawn, "Who'd have thunk a boyfriend of mine," Lorelai sighed to Rory as they went down the porch steps. Lorelai smiled as she approached her father, "Dad?"

"Hello Lorelai," Richard said cheerfully, "I was just getting to know...your friend," he emphasized, "a little better. We just got lost in our conversation then realized the sun had gone down."

"Hey, Luke," Rory waved.

"Hey, Rory," Luke smiled. "Umm is Paris here?"

"No, she found what she was looking for and left," Rory sighed about the impending article she had to bi-line about censorship in a small town and the embarrassing story of the "Rory curtain".

"Thank God," Luke was relieved. "In that case, I'd love to join you, if that is alright, Lorelai?" Luke seemed to seek approval from his girlfriend whose expression was hesitant.

"No that's fine, we'd love to have you," Lorelai smiled. Lorelai wanted to take Luke's hand, but Babette was home and no doubt already documenting all the goings on to divulge and speculate with Patty later.

"Wonderful, shall we?" and Richard gestured toward the house.

"Hey Luke, how do you feel about Chinese food?" Rory asked as she turned to go into the house.

Luke followed her, "Well, Al does make the best Egg Foo Young in Stars Hollow."

Richard turned to Lorelai, "He is fascinating, Lorelai. Between you and me, of all your boyfriends, I think I like him best."

"Well, you haven't met all my boy friends," Lorelai countered.

Richard considered that fact, "Maybe that's why I like him." Lorelai didn't have time to react as her father was already making his way into the house.

Rory figured Luke and Lorelai may need a moment alone, so she suggested, "Hey Grandpa, do you want to see my room?"

"Yes, I would," Richard smiled.

This left Lorelai and Luke alone in the living room. Now that she was out of her father's sight, Lorelai walked up to Luke and kissed him to make up for being subjected to her father for so long. "I'm so sorry, did he hurt you? Did he maim you? Are you ready to break up with me?"

"Lorelai, relax, your dad has been great."

"Really?" she said as though she didn't believe him.

"Apparently, the way to a Gilmore's heart is through their stomach; you, Rory, Richard. He had a turkey burger for lunch and downed about five of my strawberry smoothies. We talked a lot."

"Talked? About what?" Lorelai honestly was straining for subjects she and her father could discuss let alone her father and Luke.

"Well, you know, cars, my dad, how I opened the diner. He heard some of my more classic rants, though I avoided the one about the golf courses."

"Good plan," she giggled, "So, you are really okay with Chinese food?"

"As long as monkey brains stays off the menu…"

"Deal," she gently punched her fist on his chest.

"Then order and be sure they use the forklift," Luke said dryly.

Lorelai went to the take out drawer in the kitchen to pull out Al's menu and mark their selections. While Lorelai, Rory and Luke were in the kitchen, Richard was poking around the place, much like he had the last time he had come for Rory's birthday party. He was inspecting the chimney to see if Lorelai had gotten if fixed yet and immediately noticed the infamous snow globe on the mantel, the one Luke was telling Richard about at the New Year's Eve party. He could tell it was in a place of honor and decided to take a closer look at it. Richard recalled Lorelai's love of snow and saw how that love was perfectly captured in the snow globe, showcasing Stars Hollow in winter. He put his reading glasses on to see the small scene depicted in the globe and Richard's observation powers were almost overwhelmed at the intricate detail of the piece. The square he had just toured, Luke's diner he had just visited, the snowmen in a row that Rory told him about, and the sleigh, with an unmistakable pair riding through the streets. Richard recalled his own flirtatious sleigh ride with Emily, and smiled at the young lovers inside the globe. He turned the globe over, recalling something Luke had said about carving part of it himself. Richard smiled at the words etched in the wooden base; the words that Luke had carved in himself and Richard had to smile again.

"Hey Dad? Any entrée requests?" Lorelai asked as she came into the living room. Lorelai saw her father by the fireplace, handling her precious snow globe. Richard had carelessly flipped it full upside down and was smiling at the minute details on the underside of the base. Lorelai was very protective of the gift and as politely as she could warned her father, "Dad could you put that down please. It's like my favorite present ever and I don't want to have to hate you for breaking it," she said candidly while gripping her pen tightly.

Noticing his daughter in the room, Richard gingerly set it down on the mantle again next to a picnic basket and removed his reading glasses, smiling warmly at his daughter. "It's all right, Lorelai, I understand. I was just admiring the craftsmanship. I see you got the chimney looked at," he said, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, Luke knew a guy who helped him with it and as a result he gave us a price break," Lorelai was a little embarrassed to be talking about Luke so warmly to her father.

"He is quite handy then, is he?" Richard grinned.

"Yes, umm, very handy," Lorelai said, still uncomfortable talking to her father about her boyfriend. "So umm do you have a favorite entrée?"

"Well, when properly prepared, I'm rather fond of…what is it called…Bar-B-Q Pork… with snow peas, if they have it."

"I like the snow peas too," Lorelai smiled at another rare similarity between her and her father and added her father's choice.

Over her shoulder, Richard saw the sheer amount of food his daughter was planning to order, "My God, who could eat all that food?"

"Should I add the garlic chicken?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Add it," Rory insisted.

"There are only four of us," Richard insisted.

"Yes, but we like choices," Lorelai stated.

"Lorelai, you cannot order all of that food. You're teaching your daughter wastefulness and gluttony."

"Don't even bother arguing, Richard," Luke interjected, "it's a lost cause. I've been railing on them for years…"

The similarity between Richard and Luke struck Lorelai again as she assured, "Um Dad, we do this all the time. We order way too much and then we eat like a third of it and live off the leftovers for a week and a half."

"A week and a half?" Luke challenged, "Please, I've served you guys for how long?"

"Luke, it's a finely honed system. Now let's order I'm starved."

"Me too!" Rory agreed.

For Lorelai, it was strange to have her father there for dinner it was even stranger to have Luke there for dinner.. However, she had to admit she was having a good time, the four them sitting at the table, chatting and gossiping. She didn't even mind when Richard offered to pay when the food was arrived. Richard was laughing heartily at Luke's comments and rants while the girls seemed to marvel how well Richard got along with Lorelai's boyfriend, to which Lorelai said in an aside to Rory, "I'm not sure how I feel about this." Although Richard didn't approve of the size of the portions they all enjoyed the variety; Luke even tried some of the Bar-B-Q Pork after Richard's recommendation.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the contentious sound of a honking horn. Rory went into her bedroom to investigate out the front window, then very excitedly grabbed her jacket and ran out chanting, "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked before following her daughter out front, Richard and Luke close behind.

"Whatcha doin'?" Rory asked her thoughtful amazing boyfriend.

"Just standing here," Dean shrugged.

"Next to?"

"A car. Your car."

"No!"

"Finished it yesterday," Dean said, jingling the keys in front of Rory.

"YEY!" and Rory leapt up to her fella and hugged him.

"Now if you don't like it, I bet I can sell it to someone else," Dean teased.

"Don't you dare!"

Dean suddenly noticed the added company, "Oh um…hey Luke," finding it funny that he was over at the Gilmore's this time of night, granted he had heard the rumors about Luke and Lorelai in the check out line as he bagged groceries, but he didn't really believe them, because he had an in with the daughter of Lorelai. Luke's presence now seemed a confirmation of the budding relationship and it strange that Rory didn't tell him.

"Hey Dean, it looks good," was all Luke said about the car.

Even more surprising was Richard Gilmore was there, "Good evening, Mr. Gilmore." Dean wanted to be as polite as possible for Rory's sake, especially after their last in depth meeting last fall.

"Dean, that's amazing!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory was bouncing in place, so high she almost met the top of Dean's head when she jumped up, "Let's drive, can we drive, does it drive?"

"Does it drive?" Dean said sardonically.

"Well, no, I know it drives but. . .oh my God! I can't believe you finished it! You built me a car!" Rory hugged Dean again.

"Dean, now that you're done with that, will you build me a plane? One that looks like Shamu?" Lorelai joked.

Richard seemed aghast, "He made that car?"

"Isn't that incredible?" Lorelai was still all smiles.

"Well, she can't accept it," Richard said flatly.

"Oh Dad, its okay," Lorelai dismissed.

"It's not okay, he's a child. She's not driving a car a child put together."

"Excuse me sir," Dean tried to remain respectful, "but, uh, my father worked on cars and my grandfather worked on cars. I know what I'm doing."

"A car is not a model airplane, young man," Richard shook his head.

"I know that."

"It is a complex vehicle," Richard turned condescending.

"I know that too."

Richard straightened to his full height, "I will not have my granddaughter driving around in some contraption you put together in auto shop."

"Okay, can I just say something here?" Lorelai was glaring at her father, attempting to get his attention

"I did not make this in auto shop. I am telling you this car is safe," Dean assured.

"So, you are a certified mechanic?" Richard said with condescension.

"No," Dean admitted.

"But you had the assistance of a certified mechanic? Your father perhaps?"

"No."

"Well, then you drove it past a certified mechanic?" Richard spat sarcastically.

"Dad, stop it. This is a nice thing Dean did here. Remember, nice things."

Dean spoke up again, "Mr. Gilmore, I understand you want Rory to be safe, but so do I. I would not give this car to her if I did not know for a fact that it was a hundred percent safe. I checked it, my father checked it, and Gypsy at Hewes Brothers checked it. It has been checked."

"And I'm just supposed to take your word for it?"

Considering that Richard seemed to like him now, Luke decided to step in and defend Dean to Richard, "Look, Richard, I know the kid and he's a got it all figured. Surely you can see the he's crazy about Rory and he would never do anything to hurt her like give her an unsafe car. He's been working on this car for months. I have been working on my own car since I was 14. Do you want me to give it the once over before Rory drives it?"

"Well Luke, I appreciate your opinion, but I would rather a professional…"

Lorelai blinked at the statement, _my father respects Luke's opinion._

"Fine, okay," Luke quickly negotiated. "Dean, you up for another trip to Hewes Bros.?"

"Sure," Dean agreed, surprised that Luke was going to bat for him.

"How about the three of go to Hewes Bros. and have a look. Is that okay by you Richard?"

"I don't think so. We're in the middle of dinner," Richard argued, not wanting to waste a moment of his precious time away from the girls.

Luke pointed out, "It's the only way you will have peace of mind."

Richard considered for a moment then strode proudly over towards his Jaguar, "Very well."

Luke turned back to Lorelai and absently kissed her quickly, "We'll be right back."

Richard called to Dean, "Drive behind me. I don't want that thing blowing up right in front of the Jag."

"No problem. Try to keep your electrical system working long enough to get there."

Richard countered, "They worked the kinks out of this electrical system years ago, young man."

Luke only shook his head as he got into his own truck.

Lorelai turned to Rory, "Don't you feel like one of us should've been standing between them waving a flag or something?"

77777777777777777777777777777777

At Hewes Bros, Dean and Richard were scowling and silent while Luke helped Gyspy check over the car again.

"It looks fine to me," Gypsy said again.

"Check it again," Richard insisted.

"I already checked it. This was checking it again. I checked it earlier. That means this was checking it again."

Dean seemed egg Richard on, "Go ahead Gypsy, check it again. I've got all night."

"I don't," Gypsy grumbled.

Luke begged, "Gypsy, please be a sport."

"I was being a sport when Dean first brought it over! This is just ridiculous," Gypsy grumbled.

"Check the transmission," Richard suggested.

"I did, it's all good," Gypsy sighed.

"The carburetor?" Richard pressed on.

"All good."

Richard conjectured again, "Manifold pressure?"

"Best manifold pressure I've ever seen," she professed again.

"You've missed something. I insist that you go over this entire car again."

"But I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with this car."

"I am paying you for a service," Richard commanded, " and I would like that service performed."

"Okay, I look again," Gypsy fumed.

Luke had to ask, "Richard, please, how many times are you going to make her do that?"

"As many times as it takes."

Luke realized where Lorelai got her stubborn nature from, it was possibly even worse when mixed with her mother's. Luke went to help Gypsy, leaving Richard and Dean to get to know each other.

Dean again argued, "Look, I know you think I'm not good enough for Rory, but do you have to take it out on my car?"

Richard raised his voice a little, "She's my only granddaughter. I have a responsibility to protect her. She's young, she's naïve."

"She's smart."

"Yes, she's smart about certain things..."

"Look, I'm not about to do battle with you here. You can hate me - whatever, I don't care," Dean shrugged.

Richard took offense to the assumption, "I hardly hate you."

"Really?"

Richard admitted, "I don't even know you."

"Well, I'm right here. What do you want to know? Besides what college I wanna go to or what I wanna do for a living, because I still have no answers for you on that front."

"Those are not ridiculous questions to ask."

"No, but you could've waited until dessert to get to them."

Richard inwardly admonished his quick temper, "Yes, well, perhaps the timing of the…"

"Interrogation?" Dean offered.

"Conversation," Richard corrected.

"Conversation," Dean almost laughed.

Richard recalled the look Lorelai gave him on the porch, how quick Luke was to defend the teen, how excited Rory was about the car. "Perhaps the timing was a little off." Richard decided this was as good a time as any to get to know the boy, "So, your father – what does he do?"

"Stereo systems," Dean informed.

"Installing them?" Richard assumed.

Dean clarified, "Selling them. He's got a shop a couple of blocks from here."

"And your mother?"

"She works part time transcribing medical records."

"Interesting, interesting. So, So, you like my granddaughter quite a bit?" Richard broached.

"No, I love your granddaughter quite a bit," Dean illuminated.

"See Dean, I was beginning to feel a little better about this until you said that."

"Well, I'm not trying to make you feel better; I'm trying to be honest."

"Yes, you are. It's an admirable quality," admitted Richard.

"Thank you."

Gypsy came up to them again, "Okay, I found something wrong."

Richard was surprised by his success, "You did?" Luke and Dean, in unison with Richard, exclaimed, "What?"

"The windshield wipers came right off in my hand, very dangerous. Thank God I check it again," Gypsy played up.

"Gypsy, you broke those off yourself!" Luke said, after watching her pull them off the car.

"Yes, I did," she glared at Luke.

Luke now yelled, "Put 'em back!"

"I can't look at this car anymore!" Gypsy sighed.

"Gypsy!" Dean cried.

"I miss my home," Gypsy whined.

Luke scowled, "Put them back." He turned back to Richard, "Richard, please, I saw her just break those off, they were fine, the car is completely safe. We've been over this thing with a fine tooth comb. Richard please, let's go back and finish dinner."

"I suppose," Richard conceded. When Luke went to help Gypsy put the windshield wipers back on that car Richard straightened up to his full height and noted to Dean, "I'm still not sure it's an appropriate gift."

"I understand that."

"How tall are you?" trying to size the boy up, noticing he nearly matched his own.

"Why, you wanna dance?" Dean droned.

"No, thank you. I appreciate the offer though," Richard had heard such humor before, in his unique daughter and granddaughter. He gave a kind-forgiving smile to Dean, and turned over to Luke, realizing that his Gilmore girls couldn't have picked better fellows for themselves.

They all got in their respective vehicles and Richard extended an invitation to dinner to Dean, "Dean, are you coming?"

77777777777777777777777777777777777

While Luke, Richard, and Dean were sorting out the car, Lorelai and Rory patiently waited for their return on the couch. Rory finally spoke up, "How long are they going to be?"

"I don't know," Lorelai shrugged. "Knowing my dad, he probably made Dean take the entire thing apart and put it back together again in front of him."

"Poor Dean."

"Poor Dean, he has to spend one evening with him. I share chromosomes with the guy. It is funny though…"

"What grandpa torturing my boyfriend? Bringing back memories eh?"

"No, just Luke and Dad. He seems to be putting out fires between my dad and me… I mean, going to Doose's for me this morning, entertaining my dad all day, and now with Dean and the car." Then Lorelai decided to ask her daughter a question, "Hey, have you… ever noticed a possible similarity between grandpa and… well, Luke?"

"What?" Rory turned to her mother.

"You have to admit there are similarities, the dry humor, the quick temper, unreadable at times, their honor to uphold decency and standards, the way they both kind of lecture me… like this morning with the grapefruit."

"What grapefruit?"

"Well, at Luke's this morning, I didn't order a grapefruit with my pancakes and my dad gave me a hard time about it, so I ever so nicely, browbeat Luke into going to Doose's to get me one, so I wouldn't have to hear about it from my father. Dad was just going on and on about grapefruits and how good they are for you and that even though we don't like things we have to endure them to make us stronger or something…I don't know his little speech reminded me of a Luke rant. They both are pestering me to take care of myself… I don't know…"

"So, you're afraid of marrying a man like your father?" Rory posed.

Lorelai jumped on that comment right away, wondering if her secret daydreams weren't actually a secret, "Who said anything about marriage?"

"What? No one…" Rory saw how her mother freaked at the "M" word, when she seemed so warm to it the other evening talking about the mausoleum with grandma. Rory had noticed how Lorelai would tune out with a small smile on her face.

Lorelai charged, "You said I was going to marry Luke…"

"No, I was discussing your comparison of Luke to grandpa, it's the classic Electra complex."

"What?"

Rory didn't want to disturb Lorelai with Freud's wackado, that is, unique theories, namely the perspective on penis envy in young girls, how a woman at first resents her mother then eventually turns into her mother. Rory figured it would hit too close to home for Lorelai. So she focused on the part of theory that applied to Lorelai's situation, Rory surmised, "In psychology, basically, like the Oedipus complex, a woman seeks to attract a man like her father…" _by becoming her mother_, glossing over the complications of Freud's theory, "…I didn't mean to imply that you and Luke were…"

"Good…" Lorelai said shortly, "because we're not."

"I was just comparing…" Rory defended.

"Stop, please." Lorelai didn't know if she would want to marry a man like her dad, but then why had she fallen in love with Luke. _Maybe on some planes they are similar, but there are differences as well, distinct differences, like Luke is outdoorsy, likes to camp and fish, while her dad's idea of outdoorsy is walking on the golf course without the aid of a cart_.

An uncomfortable silence took hold of the girls and Rory had to ask, "Mom."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think maybe…someday… you and Luke will…get married?"

Rory could tell Lorelai was considering a safe answer, From Lorelai's expression,but suddenly, before Lorelai could find her voice, the three men walked through the front door and Richard announced, "Well, we had it thoroughly checked and it seems perfectly safe. I don't see any reason why, with proper insurance of course, why you can't have that car."

"Really? Thanks!" Rory hugged her grandpa.

"Oh and in light of my… little outburst… as an apology, I invited Dean to join us as well. I hope that's alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Lorelai said annoyed, "Hey hon, why don't you show Dean all our choices before the mu shu congeals."

When the teens were out of sight, Lorelai glared at her father, "That is the absolute last time you come into my house and overrule my word."

"What are you talking about?" Richard said taken aback.

"I'm talking about Dean and the car," Lorelai said exasperated.

Richard scoffed, "I was only being pro–"

"You have no right being anything," Lorelai insisted. "Rory's my kid and I make the rules, so if she comes home one day and says, 'Hey, uh, I'm going to spend the weekend partying with the Klingons' and I say, 'Okay, don't get blood wine on your sweater', you just have to deal." Luke shot a look that Lorelai missed, her refs were still Star Trek heavy and Luke had to chuckle to himself.

"Who are the Klingons? A band or something?" Richard asked.

"If I tell her that she can have the car that her boyfriend made for her, then she can."

"I didn't think it looked safe," Richard defended his stance.

"You don't have to think it looks safe! I have to think it looks safe! I'm the parent!"

Luke decided now to intervene and defend Richard, "Lorelai, calm down before you go Wrath of Khan on everyone …" with his hands on her shoulders, keeping her from lunging at her father.

Lorelai's head snapped to her boyfriend, "Luke! Stay out of this!"

"No," he fired back. "Lorelai your father has already apologized to Dean, he admitted his was wrong about the car. Now we were having a nice evening, Dean is here to join us… just please… for once let it go…"

Lorelai now seemed to shoot daggers at Luke, which he was brave enough to withstand. Not breaking the eye contact, Luke said, "Richard, could you give us a minute?"

Richard backed away and watched for a moment as Lorelai turned away frustrated with the men in the house, looking out the window. Luke stepped toward her and after whispering something that was obviously the right thing to say, Lorelai turned and hugged her boyfriend. Richard decided to keep quiet for now about the Harvard paraphernalia he had seen in Rory's room and rejoined the teens in the kitchen where he was happy to discover like Rory, Dean didn't live in the death rock world.

Lorelai was fuming at Luke and her father; she couldn't look at either of _them,_ so she chose a view of Babette's gnomes.

"What are you doing huh?" Luke asked as he came up behind her.

"It's just… I've been waiting for this all day…" Lorelai pouted with her arms crossed.

"What?"

"Dad, the judgment police…"

"Lorelai, honestly he's been great… do you think if your mother was here she'd have invited me over for dinner?"

Lorelai had to let out a mirthless laugh.

"Exactly. Come on, you still have your szechuan beef and those snow peas you love so much…I'll even try to use the chop sticks so you can make fun of me…"

Lorelai gave Luke half a smile and hugged him, if her father wasn't in the house she'd have taken him upstairs. There was a significant similarity between her father and Luke; both were good men, kind when they really tried, though she had to give Luke brownie points for being far more understanding. Lorelai and Luke rejoined the others in the kitchen all smiles again, with Lorelai putting thoughts of marriage and the similarities between Luke and her father far in the depths of her mind.

After dinner, Rory and Dean said good night on the porch away from the adults, who were still talking in the kitchen. 15 minutes later, Richard and Luke said their good nights to the girls and walk out together since Luke didn't want to give the impression that he ever slept over. Before they went their separate ways in their very different vehicles, Richard called, "Oh Luke?"

"Yes sir?"

Richard came to the bumper of his Jag, not wanting to shout across the street his inquiry. "Well, I asked Dean a question earlier and he gave me an honest answer… I hope you will do the same."

"Of course."

Richard paused for a moment, "Do you love my daughter?" Luke was taken aback by the question while Richard continued, "Now bare in mind, you've already owned to your little crush on her before you were dating, and I've seen what's engraved on the bottom of that snow globe. And there is the simple fact that I've seen the two of you together on several occasions…"

Luke knew he couldn't deny it with so much evidence in favor so he had to confess, "Since the day I met her."

"Very good son," Richard smiled and shook Luke's hand. "Have a good evening, I will see you soon, I am sure."

"You will sir, thank you."

Richard drove off in his new Jag and Luke drove off in his vintage Chevy truck. Lorelai had seen their handshake and wondered how they bid each other good-bye, as it seemed like they were the best of friends now. She went to bed; still shocked at her father saying he was proud of the life she made for herself here. _Maybe this entire day was a dream. Tomorrow I am just going to wake up and it will start all over._

77777777777777777777777777777777

Emily Gilmore was pacing waiting for her husband to return. It was nearly 10:30 at night, and she could not recall an occasion that would have her husband out past ten' o'clock at night without her.

Finally, Richard walked in the front door and Emily practically pounced on him, "Richard! There you are, sneaking in like that! Where have you been?"

"Hello Emily, it's nice to see you, too."

"Well, you seem very happy," Emily folded her arms.

"Well, I had a very nice day with the girls."

"Really?" Emily seemed surprised. Her husband certainly seemed the same; same grin, same observational gaze, and Emily was astonished that he hadn't driven the girls mad as he had constantly watch in her every move. "Would you like a drink?"

Richard considered, "Oh, no thanks."

Emily eyed her husband, "So, you had a good time?"

"Wonderful time."

"Wonderful?" Emily repeated. "Well, tell me about it."

"I saw the town, I saw Lorelai's work, ate at Luke's…"

"Luke's?"

"Yes, Lorelai's boyfriend's place…"

"I know who Luke is!" she dismissed impatiently.

"Well yes, he made me the most fantastic burger…"

"A burger?"

"Yes, and these strawberry smoothies, they were just wonderful, and healthy he created the recipe himself, low fat, low cholesterol because he uses real fresh fruit. You know his establishment reminds me a little diner a used to go to when I was in college, I was just telling Lorelai at breakfast…"

"Well, I must say I'm surprised…"

"Why should you be? Most diners are the same, what matters is the cook…"

"I meant that you had such a good time in Stars Hollow… with him."

"Well, I was there to see the girls, but Lorelai had work and she had quite a busy day, Rory was at school busy with the paper, and Luke was right at the center of town. Besides, he is seeing our daughter; my visit to the town gave me the perfect opportunity to get to know him further."

"And?" Emily was anxious for his assessment.

"I like him very much."

Emily was disappointed with how warmly Richard spoke of Luke. She had been hoping Richard had seen the little hovel that Lorelai and Rory frequented to eat would finally fuel Richard's outrage. Perhaps he would see the quaint little "apartment" or potting shed that Lorelai originally occupied back in 1985. Certainly, Rory was entitled to her first few loves of dating before settling down with some one proper, but Lorelai was nearly beyond marriageable age and it was Emily's worst fear that she would settle for Luke. Pushing those horrid thoughts away, she found that despite her pleasant shopping and her manicure, she had missed her husband, especially since he had such a grand time without her and with the very same girls she herself could hardly relate too. "Did you eat? Because I can have Heloise whip up something for you."

"Aw, no thank you, we had Chinese food."

Emily attempted not to show her hurt, "Oh, well, you love Chinese food."

"Yes I do. The girls ordered so much food, it's a good thing I invited Dean."

"Dean? You had dinner with Rory's boyfriend?"

"Yes, Luke and I insisted that he join us…"

"Luke was at dinner too?"

"Well, I thought it only fair to feed him since he had made me that wonderful lunch."

"Well, I'm thrilled that you had such a wonderful time," Emily said mirthlessly. "It was good for you to get out like that."

"Yes, it was," Richard agreed. "In fact, I've had such a busy day, I think I'll turn in…Good night."

Richard didn't seem to notice Emily's narrowed eyes now that she knew she couldn't rely on him to help her get rid of the diner man.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
A/N: I always hated that scene where Richard is a condescending ass to Lorelai at the Inn… I mean it's just so humiliating… I know it's good for the cause and effect thing but DAMN Richard think of what you are saying and whom you are saying it and where you are saying it…**

**A/N:**

**that even though we don't like things we have to endure them to make us stronger or something… like season 6? Possibly 7?**

**A/N: AW HELL, PURPLE RIBBON!**

**A/N: (Remember: BIG PLANS!)**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	29. The Way It Is Ain’t Always Easy

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?**

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**A/N: dialogue borrowed from 2.14 - It Should've Been...**

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I wish I could be…I can fly higher than an eagle cause you are the wind beneath my fan fictioning…**

**LUVZ: GO STEELERS!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 29:  
The Way It Is Ain't Always Easy**

Lorelai and Rory were walking home from the grocery store where they were getting supplies for the upcoming movie night. "So let me get this straight, you made a mild suggestion, and Taylor in his insanity erected a 'Rory Curtain'?" confirmed Lorelai.

"Blech," Rory winced every time she thought of her name being used as a symbol for censorship.

"So you were the poster child of censorship. There is no small amount of irony in that considering you read everything. So it was basically everything was 'don't pay attention to the videos behind the curtain' like the Wizard of Oz, including the _Wizard of OZ_…"

Rory interjected, "Because the _Wizard of Oz_ could be representing someone tripping on drugs, and Taylor didn't want the children to confuse it with the HBO's_ Oz_."

"How could anyone…" Lorelai shook her head. "Anyway, okay, so this rash act left only Bambi and Dumbo, both of whom are naked I might like to point out to Taylor …" She said as the girls past Stars Hollow Video where they saw Taylor and Kirk struggling to remove the Rory curtain. "So why are they taking it down?"

"Jess pulled one for me," Rory smiled.

"Pulled what?"

"Well, he switched videos," Rory smiled.

"Really?"

"Do you remember Eddie Izzard: Dressed to Kill?"

"NO!" Lorelai had to smile.

"In the Bambi case."

"Wow, that is…" _Brilliant,_ Lorelai tried to hide her snickers, "… just terrible."

"Awful," Rory sarcastically shook her head just as Kirk got hit in the head with the curtain rod that held up the Rory curtain.

Lorelai smiled, thinking Jess may not be so bad. Lorelai savored the information, trying to picture Taylor's face when he got his first complaint. "Well, I think a cross dressing Brit dropping the F-bomb will get Taylor a phone call or two. Hey, how do you know it was Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"He told me."

"When?"

"On the phone."

Lorelai's head shot toward her daughter, "When on the phone."

"A few nights ago, why?" Rory didn't see what the problem was.

"No reason," Lorelai tried to cover but she found the whole thing odd. "I just didn't know Jess had our number, is all."

"Well, Luke has our number it stands to reason that Jess would too."

"Well, I didn't know you and Jess were so friendly that you called each other."

"Am I not allowed to have friends call?"

"Of course, but well, I don't know, do you talk to him more than you do Dean?"

"Oh not this love triangle picnic thing again…."

"Rory I'm concerned."

"Mom, he's Luke's nephew, we are friendly," Rory shrugged. "We're practically family…" Rory knew she better not mention marriage specifically again, especially after Lorelai had freaked out after all the similarities between Luke and Grandpa.

"Just friends?"

"Just friends," Rory assured.

"And you don't have some secret bad boy attraction to him…"

"Mom, all of that 'bad boy, grudge against the world' has stopped. Luke has been good for Jess, that man of yours is a positive influence."

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Once home, Lorelai and Rory heard the phone ringing, Lorelai said pointedly, "You better hurry, it might be your best buddy Jess!"

Rory answered the ringing phone, "Hi, Dad!" She glanced at her mother who made a face that perfectly expressed her feelings towards the person at the other end of the phone.

"Hey, how did you know it was me," Chris teased.

"You're the only one who calls me on Wednesday," Rory replied as she left her mother in the kitchen to put away their supplies.

"What about that boyfriend of yours?" Chris asked.

"Oh, he calls me any day, cause I'm his girl."

"So kiddo, what's going on?"

"Not much. Just going to finish up my homework tonight. Oh last week we got to show Grandpa Stars Hollow, I think he thoroughly enjoyed it…"

"Aw, yeah? Well, since you got the tour fresh in your memory, how about spending some quality time with another parental unit?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have some business bringing me to your neck of the woods and I thought we could hang over the weekend when I'm through."

"Sure we can hang, but you've already gotten the Stars Hollow tour."

"Hey, I haven't seen the stop light."

"The one and only stop light," Rory laughed. "Actually, this Friday I have a debate at Chilton."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It starts at 3:30 and it's first come, first serve. They're expecting like 20,000 people so I'd get there early."

"Wow, Chilton up close, huh?"

"Yeah, it's your chance to see Paris in action. There might even be casualties."

"Well, I don't know with all that blood I may get sick. I've got a weak stomach, after all."

"I'll show you my locker."

"Well, how could I miss that!"

"Cool, so you'll be there?"

"I'll be there."

"So how are things there? How's Sherry?"

"Oh, uh, nothing much is going on here. Sherry is Sherry, she lives by her planner."

Then Lorelai came into Rory's room to borrow a sweater for her date with Luke causing Rory to ask, "Do you want to say hello to Mom?" Lorelai widened her eyes emphatically signaling that she didn't want to talk to Chris.

Fortunately, Chris couldn't see her and had somewhere else to be, "Uh, no, I can't, I actually I need to run. You say hello for me."

"Okay," Rory promised.

"Okay, I'll talk to you Wednesday. Bye Sweetie."

"Bye," Rory hung up then questioned her mother. "Why won't you talk to him?"

"Look, it's great that you two are getting along again, but I don't have to get along, okay. I don't have to try to make up with him or hang out with him or even like him anymore. I tried to be his friend for 17 years and I was ignored, so fine, I can take a hint. If he is on good terms with his kid, fine, but I don't have to do anything anymore."

"You're playing the bitter divorcee card?" Rory observed.

"I'm not bitter and we never got married, alright! It's just awkward, okay."

"But you were always such good friends before…"

"I know, but things change. You don't have to be friendly with everyone, not everyone stays on good terms forever. I mean, look at the Beatles, Paul and John made beautiful music... add Yuko then things got weird and they never spoke again."

"So who's Yoko? Luke or Sherry…"

"Who do you think?"

"Sherry?" Rory guessed.

"Exactly."

"So you're just never going to talk to my father ever again?"

"What are you talking about? The stork left you," Lorelai shot off sarcastically.

"Mom!"

"Rory, look I'm in a funk since he invited you to Christmas. I'm still pissed about how he acted when he barged in my house after the ball and said those horrible things to Luke and me. As far as I'm concerned, he's in Boston and I'm here, completely separate lives occasionally connected by your existence."

"Mom, you may be connected a little sooner then you hoped because, well Dad is coming"

"What?"

"Remember he said he wanted, you know, pal around time with me, so he's coming here to Stars Hollow for a visit. He's going to be at my debate…"

"What?"

"I invited him," Rory admitted.

"Aw Rory, Luke and I were going to go. It was going to be Luke's first official Chilton event and I wanted to hear him rant and rave about private schools, comparing them to the Hitler youth programs."

"We all can go together so we can all enjoy his rants…"

"Rory, you don't know how Luke gets when Chris is even mentioned. I mean he hides it really well around you, but I can tell. His face gets all tight, his fists clench, and that vein in his forehead starts going at the mere thought of Chris hurting you again."

"But Dad really does seem better now."

"Well, that doesn't erase the things he said to me after the ball and the things he said to Luke. Luke and I… we all are uncomfortable because of that night and what was said. Frankly, I don't…I just don't…" _want him around …at all, messing things up again_. Lorelai crossed her arms, getting the willies of the memories of the last time Chris came and the memories that flooded her on New Years in her old room while she was there with Luke.

"Mom it will be fine. But…" Rory was hesitant to ask her tiny favor since her mother was so sensitive to Chris' presence.

"But what?" Lorelai pounced. "If it's going to be so fine there are no buts."

"Well, there is the issue of accommodations…" Rory trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, he's coming by himself on business and I was wondering…"

Lorelai took a deep breath to steel her self for the favor her daughter was asking, although Lorelai had it worked out differently than Rory did. After all, Lorelai was Queen of the Hospitality business and she knew she could arrange the weekend her daughter wanted with a minimum of awkwardness for the three adults. Lorelai took the phone from her daughter and called the inn, "Hey Michel, it's Lorelai, I need you to look at the reservation book for next weekend."

Rory smiled thank you to her mother.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After working out the awkward who's going to sleep where question, the only remaining issue was telling Luke about the weekend.

"Lorelai," Luke said, frustrated at the situation she was putting him in.

"Please Luke, you already said you would go!" Lorelai pleaded

"But he's going to be there."

"I know, I'm sorry, but you're the one that told her to give him a second chance."

"Well, he's her father," Luke grumbled again.

"You are my boyfriend and Rory invited you first. This was just a last minute thing. You know Rory, she can't be mean to anyone. Me, however, I have no problem with being mean, vindictive, or cutting people completely out of my life."

"Lorelai…"

"Luke, please don't make me suffer him by myself."

Luke frowned for a full minute, "Alright."

Lorelai jumped on him to hug him.

"But he's going to be in town the whole weekend, staying at your house."

"Don't worry, I've got that all worked out. If I have my way we will only see him Friday," she grinned at Luke and kissed him.

Just then Jess walked in and grimaced, "Aw Jeez, get a room."

"That's the idea," Lorelai giggled in Luke's ear.

7777777777777777777777

Luke, Lorelai and Sookie arrived at the Chilton auditorium well before the debate started and everyone started looking for Rory. Lorelai spotted her and called her over, "Hey, there you are. Where were you?"

"Oh, hi," Rory said annoyed.

"I thought we were going to meet by the vending machines for a little, uh, pre-debate nondairy snack." Lorelai noticed the mood right away and attempted to calm her daughter down.

"Yeah, sorry, Paris wanted to do a sound check and she found some problems with the acoustics in the room," she said, nodding over to where Paris was trying to move an entire row of people. "Better find a seat before she moves them all."

"Have fun."

"Thanks. I'm glad you came...all of you," Rory smiled at Luke in particular knowing he would be uncomfortable as soon as Christopher arrived.

"No, you're not!" Sookie argued.

"What?"

"I'm just getting you in the mood," Sookie teased.

"Okay…" Rory wondered if Sookie was even aware of the potential awkward situation they would all be in once the debate was over. As Rory walked away, the three adults found seats together, and as soon as Lorelai sat down next to Luke, she took his arm.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Hey, these walls are filled with divorcee fathers. I've been hit on here before, so I want to send a clear signal that I'm not available," she smiled up at him, with her chin on his shoulder.

Chris turned the corner from the hallway to enter the auditorium, smiling at the sight of Rory on the stage setting up in her blue Chilton uniform. Chris then scanned the crowd for Lorelai, hoping to snag a seat next to her when he saw the familiar brunette head; only her chin was resting on a man's shoulder as she was whispering something to him. Chris watched as Luke chuckled at Lorelai then kissed her.

"Is that clear enough?" Luke whispered to Lorelai.

"Cut it out you two, it's starting," Sookie warned.

A teacher stood at the podium, "If everybody could please take their seats, we'll begin. That includes all the members of the debate team."

Chris was quick to accommodate, finding a seat that offered a perfect view of Rory and of the happy couple to his right.

Mrs. O'Malley announced, "All right, the topic for today's debate is doctor-assisted suicide."

"That's pleasant," Sookie said to Luke and Lorelai on her right.

The teacher continued, "Let me introduce the debaters. On the Hillside Academy team, we have Brad Lankford and Nancy Waterford. On the Chilton team, we have Rory Gilmore and Paris Gellar."

Sookie and Lorelai began to cheer loudly over the serious and silent crowd, "Oww! Whoo! Oww!" They stopped when they realized they were the only ones and sat down as Sookie whispered, "Were we not supposed to do that?"

Luke leaned over, and said dryly, "Maybe no one noticed."

Luke leaned over to say something to Lorelai after her enthusiastic display and it was then that Chris got another good look at him. Of course, Chris got an eyeful catching Luke and Lorelai in bed together that night in November. It was an image he still tried to purge from his mind and he had little success with the task. Chris was surprised to see him without his trademark ball cap, but just happy they both had clothes on, though whatever reason they would be running around naked at a private school Chris didn't want to think about.

Chris recalled how in high school at assemblies, Lorelai and him would constantly wise crack their way through it or make out if they got a seat in the back. Now, Lorelai had someone new to cling to, someone new to joke with, and someone new to make out with. The moderator spoke up again and brought Chris out of his speculating.

Mrs. O'Malley continued, "Each team will have three minutes for their openings, three minutes for rebuttals, and two minutes for their conclusions. They will be judged on the basis of content, strategy, and style. I will be the judge, along with Mrs. Gladstone. We will choose which team will take the pro or con side with the toss of a coin. A member of Hillside will make the call."

A nervous boy seemed afraid of upsetting Paris in any way and kept changing his mind, "Heads. No, tails, I mean tails!"

"Its heads," Mrs. O'Malley announced. "Chilton will pick pro or con."

"Pro assisted suicide," Paris chose of course.

"All right. Whenever you're ready, you may commence."

As Rory walked to the podium, she smiled at her mother, Luke, and Sookie, then focused on her task knowing she had to keep it snappy for Paris. She glanced at her note cards and while maintaining eye contact with the Judges began speaking, "There are many vantage points from which to consider doctor assisted suicide. Serious consideration draws from ethics, law, medical practices, philosophy, psychology, public policy and religion, all topics I plan to explore in the next two minutes and forty-six seconds…"

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Chris was astonished at how ruthless the infamous Paris could be; all of Rory's tales weren't exaggerations. Chris was surprised that nervous boy, Brad, didn't disintegrate under her harsh glares. Chris stood to let other people out of his row and was about to call out to Rory when he saw her run down the aisle to talk to her Mom, Sookie, and Luke.

Chris hesitantly approached the foursome and paused when he was within earshot watching Rory hug Lorelai.

"You were fantastic," Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

Luke teased, "Yeah you were very convincing. I may want to kill my self tomorrow."

_I wish you would!_ Chris grumbled to himself.

"Please don't, we need your coffee to survive," Rory chuckled as she hugged Luke, a gesture that stabbed Chris in the gut, Rory hugging the boyfriend. Then, Rory hugged Sookie too. "Thank you all for coming. When I saw you in the crowd, any nerves from Paris' pep talk were gone."

"This calls for a celebration!" Sookie insisted. "To the vending machines," she announced dramatically.

Rory suddenly made eye contact with Chris over Sookie's shoulder. "Dad! You came," Rory said as she walked over to him.

Rory's little group all turned to face him and he felt like someone shone a huge sore thumb spotlight on him, "Of course I did."

"Sorry," Rory shrugged. "I'm still getting used to it. I'm glad," she said as she hugged him. Chris couldn't help but briefly meet eyes with Lorelai over Rory's shoulder. She quickly looked away and took Luke's hand, who himself seemed fascinated by Rory's shoes, but gave Lorelai's hand a squeeze anyway.

"Lor," Chris nodded politely.

"Chris," Lorelai returned, though she wanted to call him "Chri" just to get even with him for his merciless abbreviating of her name since childhood.

"How about this girl of _ours_?" he asked, making sure everyone knew that he was the father.

"She is something else." _Though what you had to do with it I'm still trying to figure out. _Lorelai forced herself to be nice for the sake of Rory, who was beaming with pleasure that her long –absent father finally put in an appearance. "Chris, you remember Luke."

"Um yeah, nice to see you," _with your clothes on_, Chris pasted a fake smile on his face, while keeping his arm around Rory.

Luke nodded and forced a smile, while Lorelai quickly segued, "I'm sure I've told you all about Sookie."

Chris was his usual jovial self again, "Yes you have, so you are the famous Sookie."

"And you must be the famous Christopher."

"I hear you're the greatest chef after Alan Ducass."

Sookie's face fell, "After Alan Ducass? Who – who said after?"

Lorelai couldn't help but grin wickedly at what Chris had started and decided to leave him to it, "Um, will you excuse us for a minute? Rory just wanted Luke to look at her locker, you know, nothing worse than a sticking door when you only have a few minutes between classes. We'll be right back."

Chris sensed he was trapped and tried to change subjects, "So Rory was great, huh?"

"Brilliant. So, who said I was after Alan Ducass?"

Lorelai dragged Luke and Rory into the Hall, a safe distance around the corner from Chris in the auditorium.

Lorelai decided to check first with her daughter, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just well, I mean he showed up," Rory was still amazed.

Lorelai lamely shrugged, "Well, he said he would."

"I know, but I'm so used to him not being here I didn't even look for him in the crowd…"

Luke eased, "Well, that might have just distracted you anyway. Don't feel bad."

"He's here though, really here," Rory sounded so excited, and it was hard for the adults to be excited for her.

"I know," Lorelai tried to sound positive and encouraging.

Rory turned to Luke, "Thank you for convincing me to talk to him again." Rory hugged him again.

Luke smiled lamely at Lorelai and Rory, but knew his advice to Rory before was in the right as he could see how excited she was about her father's appearance.

"Hey, why don't you go ahead and save Chris from Sookie's interrogation," Lorelai suggested and Rory took off. "She's right you know, it's all your fault," she turned to Luke, who looked taken aback, "you're the reason she's so happy. You're the reason I'm so happy."

Luke said humbly, "Yeah well, he didn't look too happy."

"It's not your job to make him happy, the Gilmore girls are your only responsibility," Lorelai hugged Luke again.

"He does seem more civil now," Luke sighed.

"Guess what? We barely saw him and we survived phase one … now on to phase two." Lorelai leaned up and kissed Luke.

"It's really just more of an impression than something I probably actually heard," Chris babbled on, and saw Lorelai's heel suddenly appear in the hall. It was hovering about a foot off the ground, and looked as if it had kick up because Lorelai and Luke were around the corner, doing God only knew what, though Chris had a really good idea.

Sookie persisted, "But maybe someone implied that I was after him?"

Lorelai had pulled Luke back into the auditorium clinging to his arm and with a straight face assured, "Oh, Sookie, stop. You know, you are the greatest chef in the world, bar none."

"Thanks," Sookie said heartfelt.

Though she stopped the interrogation, Lorelai had enjoyed watching Chris twist on the hook.

After the debate, Lorelai let Rory drive home with Chris in his Volvo, as she followed behind in her Jeep with Sookie and Luke.

After apparently dropping Luke and Sookie off somewhere, Lorelai was playing polite hostess since she hadn't gone over the accommodation arrangements with her guest, "Chris, I hope you don't mind the couch again…"

"Nah, that's fine I'm actually looking forward to this weekend," Chris was looking at Rory, but also thinking how close quarters with him and Lorelai would drive Luke crazy and Chris was fine with that. Luke and Sookie had disappeared and Chris hoped they would stay disappeared all weekend.

Suddenly from the far side of the couch, Lorelai pulled out a bag, "Well, you two crazy kids have fun and don't burn my house down."

"Bye Mom," Rory kissed her mother's cheek and Lorelai headed for the door.

"Wait, I thought we were watching a movie?" Chris said confused.

"Yeah, you two are. I'm going to a different location," Lorelai explained.

"Lorelai? Come on, can we just…" Chris couldn't believe the lengths she was willing to go to avoid being around him now.

"This weekend is supposed to be a 'focus on you guys' thing, I'd be in the way… Have fun."

After Lorelai left, Chris asked Rory, "Where is she going?"

"Phase two," Rory said simply.

"Of what?"

"Oh, she saved a room at the inn."

Chris shook his head, "Well, that was totally unnecessary."

"Well, she's still just…" Rory thought it better not to say.

"Well, there's no reason for her to banish herself… We are a family… of sorts…she doesn't have to be alone and exiled for two days."

"She's not alone," Rory said too quickly and tried to hide her wince from her father.

"What?"

"Oh umm well, Luke is waiting for her at the Inn."

"Ah," Chris tried not to react to the news that there would be two days of Luke and Lorelai alone… sharing a room… "Well, good… she won't be lonely."

The look on Chris' face concerned Rory, since it looked as if he was jealous of Lorelai with someone else… which was stupid when he had someone else himself. Rory hoped it was all her imagination, but decided to remind her father by asking, "So how's Sherry?"

"Aw, you know she's fine, busy, she likes her schedule," Chris offered quickly. "Umm where can I hang up my coat?"

"Closet or the foyer table works."

Chris went to the foyer table but tripped over something on the way, "Gah!"

"Dad? You okay?"

"Umm yeah what the…" he looked down to find an old green toolbox.

"Oh, that's Bert," Rory informed.

"Bert?" Chris furrowed his brow.

"Yeah," as she helped her father up, "um it's Luke's toolbox." Rory laughed lamely, wondering if this would only fuel her father's apparent jealousy. "Mom named it when Luke left it her one time and we couldn't lift it to return it, so he just keeps it here now since mom has so many projects around the house, but sometimes I think she… um you know… just likes to watch him work."

"Ah," Chris looked down at the evidence of the diner owner so embedded in their lives. "Okay, so I'm going to use the good bathroom, then we can decide dinner, okay?"

"Sure," Rory agreed.

Since she had a new favorite food at Al's thanks to Luke's introduction of crispy eggplant at the Chinese dinner with Richard, Chris and Rory ordered from Al's and decided to just try to talk and plan their day of fun in Stars Hollow.

Before bed that night Chris was using the good bathroom upstairs when he realized he forgot his mouthwash at home, so he peeked in the medicine cabinet to borrow some of Lorelai's and the contents of the cabinet disturbed him almost more then the thought of Luke and Lorelai alone at the inn.

The first thing to come to his attention was the fact that Lorelai's mouthwash was nearly gone, indicating that she was frequently in need of fresh, minty breath. Also there was an extra toothbrush, no doubt already claimed by the boyfriend, Luke. Next there was a man's razor and a can of Barbasol, which meant that Luke probably shaved more often at his ladylove's request. _Great, I have to compete with a Barbasol man_. It bothered Chris that there were so many manly items at Lorelai's house, on hand, ready to be used whenever Luke stayed over.

Chris tried to sleep, but his mind kept dwelling to the Inn and its weekend guests.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Saturday morning

Chris got out of the shower, dried off, and dressed for his day of fun with Rory, trying to push away thoughts of what was in the cabinet again or if Luke had ever used that same shower, maybe with Lorelai. When Chris came downstairs he was not surprised to see Rory already nursing a mug of coffee and greeted his daughter, "Morning."

"Morning," Rory smiled, already reading the paper. "Was the couch alright?"

"Yeah, though after staring at the ceiling it seemed a shame that big bed upstairs was wasted."

"Well, Mom figured all things considered… that you wouldn't want to you know … be up there," _and she didn't want you up there either_.

"Right," Chris nodded fervently as he poured his own cup of coffee, an image of Luke and Lorelai from November, flashed in his head again. "I'm just going to throw my towel in the washer." Chris went to the back porch where the washer and dryer resided, and when he opened the washer door he was surprised to find it was already occupied. "What the?" he grabbed hold of a plaid patterned sleeve, and pulled out a flannel shirt, in fact he pulled out five. "Umm, Rory?" Chris called.

"What? It's not like my unmentionables, is it? ...Oh," Rory saw the shirts in her father's hands. "Umm sorry… I forgot about those," Rory winced, taking them from her father and putting them in the dryer.

"Luke's, I assume."

Rory's nerves over Chris' pining had Rory rambling, "Well yeah, technically, Luke's, but they are sort of mom's, well, they belong to both actually."

"Rory, don't hurt yourself," Chris leveled over her rambled explanation.

"Well, Mom likes to collect them… you know to… wear them when Luke …you know, isn't around, but umm, well, I was trying to give them back to Luke and was washing them so they would be clean, you know…"

"You're…washing his shirts for him?"

"Well yeah," Rory shrugged. "I mean, Mom won't do it, she barely does her own laundry. I just thought it would be a… nice gesture."

"Nice gesture," Chris repeated, clearly picturing Lorelai sleeping in the flannel shirts Rory was now trying to hide. It also hurt that Rory would do something so thoughtful for Luke and Chris wasn't sure which bothered him more.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chris insisted that they go to the diner for lunch, since all he ever had from Luke's before was an interrupted meal with Lorelai and Rory last year. _Jeez, was that a year ago? It seems like yesterday_.

Rory went to go wash her hands and Chris wondered where the proprietor was, just in case he wanted to complain about spots on his silverware or if there was a cockroach or rat on his table.

Chris looked up at the counter to see some smug kid grinning at Rory as she left the bathroom.

When Rory came out, the kid called, "Heads up!" and threw a book at Rory. Chris rose out of his seat to rush to Rory's aid.

Rory reacted in time and caught the book, "You threw a book at my head?"

"I thought maybe you can explain what the hell this crazy woman is talking about."

Rory looked at what the book was, "Ah, the Fountainhead," and Rory detoured to talk with the kid at the counter.

The kid pointed emphatically, "This is your fault and you will pay,"

"Come on, commit to it one more time," Rory slid the book back across the counter, "and if it still is awful for you, I will make it up to you."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Jess warned. "By the way, have you even picked up dear Ernest?"

Rory shied away, "Hey, it's been really hectic with school and I just had a debate yesterday where I had to argue pro on assisted suicide."

"Cheerful," Jess said dryly.

"Exactly, so pardon me if I don't pick up a book right away from an author who took matters into his own hands."

"Please, you take a book everywhere, but I suppose I can't be too mad."

"Oh really?" Rory seemed intrigued.

"Thanks to you, I have the apartment to myself for the weekend."

"You're welcome."

"Yeah, it's getting a little tight up there. My mom finally sent all my stuff and I had to hear Luke rant about how I've only been alive for 17 years, how could I have possibly accumulated so much stuff already then it morphed into materialism in America..."

"You learn to appreciate them and take them in stride. I've grown up on those rants."

"Like you've ever done anything for Luke to rant about."

"Hello, I am my mother's daughter, I drink coffee, eat burgers. I am practically her clone. However there is an incident regarding a funeral for a caterpillar that is mutually embarrassing to him and myself."

"Another time maybe you'll tell me," Jess smirked. "Well, still thank you for a weekend away from the love birds. Seeing them making eyes across the counter and flirting over coffee everyday was starting to make me physically ill, but next time, shoot for out of town. Luke keeps checking in to make sure I haven't torched the place."

"We'll see what we can do," Rory suddenly remembered her father. "Oh I've got company, my dad is visiting. Stop by later and say hi okay?"

"Sure," Jess nodded, toward the man who was staring at him so intently, then became distracted as the diner's phone rang. "One guess who that is," Jess said as he picked up the phone. "Hello, Luke." Rory giggled, as she started to walk away, hearing Jess talk to his uncle, "Well, I've memorized your ring… the place is fine…you know a little trust goes a long way…"

As Rory sat down at her father's table again, Chris asked, "When did you get a new boyfriend?"

"I didn't," Rory's brow furrowed.

"Aw, yeah what was all that 'love bird' business."

Rory looked at the counter and realized what Chris must have thought from what was said. "Oh well, he was just teasing about… um you know…Mom and Luke," almost annoyed how fate seemed to be rubbing the relationship in Chris' face.

"So Dean is still your boyfriend?" Chris thought he should check.

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"So who is that?"

"That's Jess. He's just a friend," Rory said, slightly annoyed. It was bad enough Rory had her mother making ridiculous accusations, now her barely around father wanted to weigh in. "He's Luke's nephew."

The night of the ball suddenly made more sense to Chris now. Luke had came down to join the fray of the fight between Lorelai and Chris. Luke had called Jess then, and though Lorelai called him his nephew, there was that small part of Chris that believed it wasn't a nephew but some sinister part of Luke's life, but now there was the nephew before him.

The thought of fighting with Lorelai brought the memory of how angry Rory was that night, how she had given up on him ever being around. Chris now wanted to change the subject, hoping to find out what made her give him another chance, thinking maybe Lorelai talked him up. "Hey Rory, why did you … you know… come at Christmas…what made you give me another chance?"

Rory hoped she could have avoided that question, but answered honestly, "Well, Luke did."

"Luke?" Chris said incredulously. That name seemed to be the answer to every question that weekend. _Is it Pee Wee's Secret word?_

"Yeah, I mean, well I was really conflicted about our situation. I was at a crossroads with part of me wanted never to really talk to you again or have you in my life, but another part was like five and hoping my dad would finally come to my birthday party. Luke has always been there for me a lot of the time, more than you," Rory said shyly. "Well, we talked it out and, well, he convinced me to give you another chance."

"Really?" Chris was surprised.

"Yeah, you see Luke lost his father too, I mean, well he died, a few years ago. They were really close, and well I started wondering if something happened to you… I didn't want to… you know only have bad memories."

"Maybe next time I see Luke I should thank him," Chris said glumly.

"Yes, maybe you should. Now, Luke isn't cooking today, but we can have a close second if we convince Jess to cook."

**77777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: Barbasol, for REAL MEN lol, unlike sissy chrissy!**

**A/N: the way it is ain't always easy, the way it is aint always fair, now just because the way things are don't mean that I don't care, now I found someone who loves me and is wonderful with kids, no it's not the way I planned it, I hope you understand it, that's just the way it is.**

**A/N: I want you to know … that Localizy was kind enough to hold my hair as I was retching while writing Christopher eeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww shutters. Anyone read book 6 of Harry Potter? It was like that one scene with Dumbledore and Harry!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	30. No, It’s Not The Way I Planned It

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?**

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**A/N: dialogue borrowed from ****2.14 - It Should've Been...****  
77777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 30:  
No, It's Not The Way I Planned It **

Saturday night

After their tour of Stars Hollow, complete with the improvements around the town and the new stop light pointed out, Chris was waiting in the living room for Rory to finish getting ready so that they could go to the video store for a father-daughter movie fest. He was looking around the living, noticing that not much changed from his last visit, when he caught sight of the snow globe.

"Sorry, Dad… I can't find my left shoe…" Rory grumbled.

"I thought that was _My Left Foot_. That's a good movie, maybe we could rent that."

"I know where my left _foot_ is, it's the shoe that is proving to be a bit difficult…and it is a great movie."

Chris was about to reach for the snow globe on the mantle when his daughter startled him, "Stop!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't touch the snow globe…please, it's for your own good," Rory warned, thinking of all the other Luke things in the house Chris had inadvertently stumbled upon all day.

"What?"

"Just please don't. If you don't want the rage of a thousands suns upon you, don't touch the snow globe."

"What's so special about it?" Chris asked as he put his hands innocently in his pockets.

_Damn curiosity,_ Rory tried for the vague explanation, "It's mom's favorite and she's the only one who can touch it. I have to ask her permission to shake it if I want to see the snow dance around."

"Okay," Chris nodded.

"Maybe my shoe is upstairs, I'll be right back."

Once Rory was out of sight Chris' hands were out of his pockets, like a defiant child, and on the globe. He shook it in retaliation of Lorelai being unable to be in the same room with him for longer than five minutes. It was immature and no one would know he had done it but Chris was immature.

After his immature act Chris took in the intricate detail of the base and scene inside, Lorelai's beloved town, her beloved diner, and the unmistakable pair in the sleigh. Chris knew it was from that past Christmas, from the date on the base, but also Rory's description of the sleigh ride at the Bracebridge dinner Lorelai threw.

Chris knew who it was probably from. _One guess and I bet he wears a ball cap_. Chris's arms fell and then he saw something on the bottom of the base and held it up to examine it. He read the inscription and an inexplicable knot formed in his stomach at the words from Luke to Lorelai.

Chris didn't know why he was feeling like that, a combination of jealousy, anger, and sadness. Lorelai was happy, that's all that mattered. Rory liked this Luke guy, so he couldn't be that bad. Chris had Sherry anyway, so why was he coveting something he had little interest in before. Maybe it was just the fact that he couldn't have Lorelai anymore that bothered him or the fact that she didn't even want to see him. After all, just last year they were friendly with their estranged parental banter and teasing. They had slept together, just like old times. Only now, there was Luke in the picture. Lorelai had Luke, Chris had Sherry, and that's just the way it had to be.

Chris gingerly moved the globe from hand to hand and seriously debated about breaking it, but that would hardly redeem him in Lorelai's eyes. Destroying the globe she loved so much wouldn't destroy the offensive man or the way Lorelai felt about Luke. Besides Rory was just upstairs and would be an eyewitness, anyway.

Speaking of whom, the stairs began to creak so Chris put the globe back on the mantle and returned his hands to his pockets.

"Okay, I don't know how my one shoe got way upstairs under her bed, but knowing mom," Rory thought for a second, " she was going to use my shoe to squash a bug and not tell me."

"That sounds like her."

"Okay, so to Stars Hollow video?"

"Do they have a good selection?"

"Yes, it's much better now," Rory said confidently, sparing her father the embarrassing tale of the Rory curtain.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai came into her room at the inn, lucky number 7, smiling to see Luke reading the paper, relaxing on the bed, "Hi."

"Hey, you done for the day?" Luke asked.

Lorelai began to unbutton her blazer and kick off her heels, "Yeah, I was done about an hour ago, but Sookie wanted to talk wedding ideas and details. Oh, and she loved my idea to use your chuppah with the ceremony."

"Good," Luke said still engrossed in the sports page.

"We may need your truck to move it to the grounds, is that okay?"

"Sure, sure," Luke said still reading.

_He is so whipped, _she smiled, "I feel kind of bad; you sitting around here, doing nothing." Lorelai went to his side of the bed and started playing with his hair.

"Well, you couldn't take off work," he said, "and frankly I'm enjoying the privacy."

"Really? Would you like me to leave?" she joked.

"I meant from Jess and I think I've gotten my fill of not seeing you for the day," Luke said as he pulled her on the bed with him and kissed her.

Lorelai giggled, "Yeah, well at the very least you two needed a break from each other. It seems like tight quarters up there."

"You have no idea," he said, thinking of how long Jess took in the bathroom in the morning for his hair alone. There were other reasons Luke was happy that Lorelai was done with her inn duties and Sookie's wedding plans for the moment, so he rolled her in his arms, so they were both lying on the bed and he kissed her again.

"Hello," Lorelai enjoyed the greeting and her new vantage of looking up at Luke.

"Hi," he smiled down at her.

"So what did you do with your day?" she asked, enjoying being cradled in his arms and lovingly pinned to the mattress.

"Well, I checked up on Jess first thing, then I went to see what the lighting problem was on the second floor since I'm such good friends with the executive manager of this Inn." Lorelai giggled at how she had to beg him to take a look to save her the time and expense of calling an electrician. "Then I called Jess before I had lunch with my girlfriend, who remarkably looks like my friend the executive manager."

"Really?"

"Uncanny resemblance. Then I called Jess again after lunch, which I could tell was starting to irritate him, then my girlfriend suggested I use my time wisely, enjoy the advantage of doing nothing, go to the library and read a book, do something you don't normally do, or just look for light maintenance projects around the Inn, if you don't mind. Then I got a paper, and now you're here…"

"So a nice day?"

"Much better now that you're free," Luke leaned down to kiss her again.

"Luke?" Lorelai looked up at him, hopefully.

"Yeah?"

"I never really formally asked you," she shyly played with his collar. "I mean I know you hate dressing up and all but well, I thought since I'm the maid of honor and you are my boyfriend, that well, you could be my escort… for Sookie's wedding." Lorelai anticipated an argument, "I mean I know going to a wedding together is a big deal, but I mean, well, Sookie is a friend to both of us and I have it on good authority that we will both be invited, so, we will most likely see each other there and it would only make the most sense if we go together…"

Without a fight Luke nodded, "Okay."

"Really?"

It's not like I haven't done that before, I mean, I dressed up for the ball right."

"Luke, are you sure? I mean the whole town will know…" Lorelai droned in a tease.

"Well, hopefully by then maybe they will be used to us as a couple and stop talking about us… so, yes I'll be your date for Sookie's wedding."

"You sorely underestimate Miss Patty's interest in us."

"Yeah, I know, so you hungry yet?"

"Actually, if you still want to finish your sports page, you could just hand me the style section, we can read for a bit together."

Luke smiled at her, pulling away to lean back against the headboard while finding Lorelai's desired page. Lorelai accepted the section of the paper from Luke and adjusted herself into a comfortable position on the bed. Lorelai was lying beside Luke, resting her head on his chest; they were tangled together, but their heads were facing perpendicular angles as they each read their respective sections of interest. Lorelai was facing towards Luke's right shoulder as she hugged up against him, scanning an article about the new style and size trend of handbags plus both of their horoscopes, Aries and Scorpio, while Luke was reading beyond her left shoulder, committing new stats and scores to memory from recent games.

Lorelai contently sighed as Luke held her and listened to the comforting rhythm of his heart. She loved how Luke always absently started playing with her hair and rubbing her back, breathing out contently himself. Their position reminded her of _Love Story_, how Oliver and Jenny cuddled up to study together, focused on their separate subjects but still needing to be close to each other. Lorelai was thinking back to all their times in lucky number 7, especially to the Bracebridge Dinner and Luke's fireside confession. _I love you, Lorelai._

Lorelai couldn't help but analyze how she entered the room minutes before, 'coming home' from work, seeing Luke comfortable and relaxed in his socked feet waiting for her. Had they been living together at Lorelai's house, Luke might have been in the kitchen with dinner ready, waiting to hear about her day, while Lorelai might have brought home a video for them to watch as they cuddled on the couch.

Lorelai got little flashes about the future ever since Emily suggested _'are you and the diner man going to get married'_. She would think of her dream from November, married to Luke, pregnant with his baby. Lorelai would daydream about what their life together would be like and smile. It was nice to think about.

Lorelai loved moments like this. They each could just exist with each other, because they were comfortable, at ease, and in love. When they came to the Inn after the debate the night before there was no pressure to perform. All night, they were both satisfied to just to cuddle in their PJs, both exhausted from their workweek and trying not to think about Christopher being in town with Rory. With Lorelai having to work at the Inn the following day, they settled on the bed with a short movie and just held each other all night.

That is what made their relationship special. There was no work when it came to being with Luke. No dazzling facades to up hold, no secrets to keep, Lorelai could relax and just be. Lorelai recalled Luke's words from their conversation days before her planned wedding to Max Medina; _I guess if you can find that one person, you know, who's willing to put up with all your crap, and doesn't want to change you or dress you or you know, make you eat French food, then marriage can be all right. But that's only if you find that person. _

Lying on Luke's chest, Lorelai sighed as she did that past summer evening,_ Yeah, if you find that person_ she smiled to herself, burrowing closer to Luke's heart.

"You're not dozing off on me, are you?" Luke whispered.

"Hmm? Aw no, just thinking about stuff?"

They had been reading their papers and holding each other for a little over a half an hour. "Would one of those things be what you want for dinner?" he mumbled against her forehead.

Lorelai savored the contact his lips were making on her brow. "Room service?" Lorelai suggested, wanting to keep Luke all to herself.

777777777777777777777777

Unfortunately, _My Left Foot_ was already rented, but Rory was excited when she found _Captain Blood_ and _Four's A Crowd_ available to rent at the video store. Rory had gotten into Errol Flynn when she watched those old movies with Luke. She thought maybe she could recreate those bonding moments she had had with Luke with her actual father. However, when she showed her father the videos he winced, "I'm not exactly the swashbuckler type."

"We'll _Four's A Crowd_ is a comedy. Olivia De Havilland does this really funny voice, so not what you'd expect from Melanie of _Gone With The Wind_."

"Well, umm…"

"Or how about _A Letter To Three Wives_, I mean it is kind of soap opera-ish, but the cinematography is really artsy and symbolic and ahead of it's time. And hello two for one, Linda Darnell and Jean Crane in the same movie."

"I don't know Rory, I mean… they're black and white."

"So?" Rory didn't see anything wrong with her selections.

"Well, it's kinda boring… you know… I mean one stationary camera, especially with the effects they can do today …in Technicolor no less."

"But that doesn't mean they aren't still good stories…"

"Can we just please pick something else…say made in your life time. Hey Mission Impossible!"

Rory tried to hide her lame smile;_ Tom Cruise… ruining Jim Phelps and a classic TV show! Awww!_

Rory knew it wasn't the same watching movies with Chris. She missed her mom's rules and Luke's dry comments on the sly. Chris just seemed to enjoy watching the explosions and had no desire to talk about the movie or the actors in them.

777777777777777777777777777777777

Sunday

Before Chris left he was having a cup of coffee with Rory at Weston's, refusing to give Luke's any more business as a matter of principal.

"Hey Rory…"

"Yeah," she said, sipping her coffee.

"Can I ask you something about your mom and Luke?"

"Dad," Rory's tone changed. "I really don't want to be your spy," using Lorelai's words, "I'm sorry about his stuff around the house, but he is part of our lives…"

"You're not a spy. I'm just… well I'm curious… please…"

"Fine what?" Rory sighed, determined to be as vague as possible as she crossed her arms, not at all pleased about having to have this conversation.

"Well it's just… when you've thought about me and your mom – what have you been thinking all these years?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Rory asked, confused about what this had to do with her Mom and Luke.

"I mean, did you ever picture your mom and me… potentially together, like 'we are family' together?"

"Well, not really," Rory dismissed, uncomfortable with the subject.

"But sort of, it crossed your mind?"

"Dad!"

"Rory, come on. Just be straight with me."

Rory shrugged and squirmed in her seat, "Well, I'll admit that when I was younger I have pictured the three of us living together, but in the way that all kids picture their estranged parents living together or the way they maybe should be together."

_Should be together._ The words gnawed at Chris and he felt even more like an ass, especially now that the girl he thought he was supposed to be with had moved on already.

"If it makes you feel better I pictured her married to Pee Wee Herman too," Rory dismissed.

Chris ignored the pun, trying to be serious for once. "And umm well, how well do you know Luke?"

"Very well, I've known him since I was eleven."

"Huh… and he and your mom…how… did they meet?"

"Dad," Rory said in a warning tone, "we are heading into spying."

"Well it's just…I'm concerned all right… believe it or not I do care. Your mom… well she was my best friend for a long time… and I just want to know she is taken care of. I mean I see it… why they are together but… Are you sure she is happy?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes, Luke makes her very happy," Rory said firmly.

"Well, do you really think your mom, maybe, someday will marry Luke?" Chris was quick to argue his point. "I mean after last year with Max…"

It was the question of the month, Rory had wanted an answer to that same question and frankly had the same concern for Luke's heart, but knew that Luke was different for Lorelai. "Dad, Mom has already admitted that she didn't love Max. That is why she didn't marry him…"

"She promises to marry one man and breaks up with him, then less than a month later she finds someone new and boom she's in love with Luke?" _I'm starting to think she doesn't know what she wants,_ "It seems a little fishy…"

"Yes. She does love Luke," Rory said confidently, "She's always loved him. Since I was 13 years old and mom got the flu, she's loved him. Luke was checking up on her every day… making her chicken soup from scratch, he was making sure I was fed and okay and that I didn't catch it. After that … that is when they really became friends, she stopped calling him 'Duke' just to piss him off, and she started asking him to come over to fix stuff, because she liked seeing him outside of the diner. The whole town has been talking about them for years…and now it's finally here."

"All right I get it… but," Chris didn't know what compelled him to ask, "…should it have been me?"

"What?"

"Should it have been me, taking care of your mom and you?"

"Dad…" Rory shook her head feeling the willies go up and down her spine.

"I know, I know, it should have been me but…"

"But it wasn't!" Rory cried. "Dad, where is this coming from? You have Sherry and Mom has Luke…everything worked out the way it was supposed too." Rory was being protective of the love between Luke and Lorelai, a love that was as fragile as her mother's snow globe on the mantle. Rory didn't know what Chris' intentions were with his unsettling, jealous thoughts and questioning but she wasn't going to help him.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just… well… I don't know…" Chris stammered.

"Dad, you may not have been around before, but you can make up for it now," Rory said in all seriousness, "by remembering that you have Sherry, and Mom is really, really happy with Luke, for the first time…in a long time. Don't mess it up…" she reminded him again.

"Rory, I have no intention of messing things up…"

"You might not intent to but… some times it just happens."

"Rory you can't put you're mother's past relationships on me…"

"I'm not, I'm putting this one on you," Rory pointed to the table. "This one is real Dad."

"Come on kid…" Chris said, feeling guilty and upset that Rory seemed to care more about Luke then she did about him. "Let's not weigh down this weekend with all this heavy talk…"

"You brought it up," Rory charged. "You're the one asking all the uncomfortable questions. You're the one not here with their significant other… Mom is happy, Dad. It's the first time I have seen her happy since I got into Chilton."

"I just want things how they used to be…you know your mom and me pals again."

"She doesn't want to talk to you, I tried to be your advocate, but now… the way you're sounding… maybe it's a good idea if you two don't be so palsy anymore…"

"Rory…"

"Just please leave her alone," Rory said before getting up and leaving Weston's alfresco table.

77777777777777777777777777

Luke and Lorelai were going to spend a lazy Sunday in bed. However, all the close quarters over the weekend had Lorelai wishing for more of the homey moments like with Luke and she gave Luke a verbal invitation to spend the night with her.

"Lorelai, I can't sleep over…" he replied.

"Why not? The town already knows about us now and we are currently sharing a room at the inn?"

"It's too soon in our public relationship for that… besides what about Jess?"

"Well to quote you, he's not two," Lorelai shot back.

"But if I spend the night the town, the gossips, are going to think that we are…" Luke trailed off.

"We are?" Lorelai didn't follow at first.

"You know…" he shrugged.

"Luke, we are!" she had to laugh. "Come on, we've been doing that for months, we just did not ten minutes ago," holding up the sheet around her as she argued with him.

"I know that, you know that, but they don't need to know that."

Lorelai decided to level with her boyfriend, "Luke…half the town thinks _that_ happened when we went off for our picnic lunch. Well, actually _that is_ what happened during our picnic lunch…"

"What? Everyone knows? About the picnic?" Luke stuttered.

"Man, you really close your ears when the gossip flies in your place, don't ya?"

"I'm a busy man. Well, did you correct them?"

"Luke, what's to correct, we did _it_…" Lorelai insinuated, "during our picnic. Would you really want me to correct them? Frankly that would be a complete admission, where as now its just speculation, and what would I say? 'Oh no, actually our first night together was after Rory's coming out ball you know the one in November? Oh but, you didn't know Luke went to that did you because we hid it from you for months and months. Yeah, we've been dating all that time."

Luke saw clearly the rock and hard place they were between; keeping it quiet for so long was definitely complicating the situation.

Lorelai leaned over to him and put her arms around his neck, "If anything, the rumors have improved your reputation, believe me."

"I don't want a reputation."

"Then I can tell everyone how talented you are…" she teased, kissing his cheek.

"Lorelai…"

"I'm kidding," Lorelai kept her arms around him to keep him close as they talked, "I just don't confirm or deny to anyone…not even to Miss Patty…"

"Especially Miss Patty…" Luke stressed.

"I say nothing to anyone about when or where our first time was. I don't kiss and tell about technique or stamina or…" she kissed his shoulder.

"Stop… please."

"Okay, so we are out and about to the town, I'm just saying you can stay over if you want…"

Luke did trust Jess now to be by himself in fact, Jess almost preferred it. "It's just… I don't know… everyone knows what we are doing…"

"Luke we're dating… now granted this isn't like _The Quiet Man_ where we have to wait months and months for the walking out together and stuff. I thought you didn't care what people thought…"

"Well, it's just it's my private business, our private business."

"I know," Lorelai eased, "But, this was nice right?"

"Yeah, pretty nice."

"Almost like a weekend away," Lorelai enticed.

Luke commented, "Except for you sneaking away to work."

"Well, not all of us own our own businesses, I couldn't just take off, but I'm here aren't I, with you," she kissed him again, "naked with you." Lorelai snuggled close with him again and didn't want to spoil their moment, but had to ask, "Do you think _he's_ gone yet?"

"Well, Rory said she'd give an all clear."

As if on cue, the room's phone rang.

777777777777777777777777777

Rory decided it was in everyone's best interest not to mention Chris' weird musings on _"Should it have been me?"_ no good would come of it. Once he was back with Sherry, and away from the perfect relationship between Luke and Lorelai, everything would be back to normal.

When Luke brought Lorelai home, Rory was pleased that they hadn't killed each other, sharing a room for 48 hours, and they seemed even more in love than ever. Luke and Lorelai had a long good bye by the door, similar to their mistletoe hellos over Christmas. Lorelai was so happy and giddy that Rory couldn't help but smile that her mother had such a good weekend with Luke.

When Luke finally left, Lorelai's giddiness slightly diminished, thinking of warm homey moments with Luke, simple pleasures of him playing with her hair, his body heat to keep her warm and that he wouldn't be around to do that for awhile. Lorelai sighed, "So, did you have fun?" knowing Rory wouldn't want to hear the intimate details of her weekend.

Rory began to wonder that herself. "Umm Yeah."

"What?" Lorelai's shoulders slumped as if to ask: _what did he do?_

"Nothing. I had fun."

"Rory, I know that look, come on…"

"Well, it's just… I don't know; he and I don't have a lot in common."

"Still not clicking, huh?"

"It all seems so forced;" Rory complained. "Just because he happens to share chromosomes with me I have to have a relationship with him. I mean, all the movies I wanted to rent he winced and scoffed at because they were old or black and white…"

"Yeah, he was a bit of a selfish movie goer. One time when we were dating in high school, I wanted to see _Flashdance _again, but he just kept whining and complaining to see _Octupussy_, I know, he was big into James Bond. Anyway, I agreed to go, figuring I could see _Flashdance_ again with my friends later, and besides, we made out all through James Bond, so technically I've still never seen _Octupussy_." She laughed lightly at the memory, "Funny how you remember random things like that."

Rory was a little nervous about her mother reminiscing the good ole days too, since she had an ear full of her father's what ifs all weekend. "Yeah, I guess, he wouldn't even give Errol Flynn a chance. At least Luke…" Rory squirreled away to her room, but Lorelai followed.

"What about Luke?"

Rory turned back to her mother, "Well, he's a gentlemen, he lets us pick the movies most of the time. It seems that I have more in common with Luke. Technically, we grew up in the same small town, for a period of time we each went to Stars Hollow high, we each had to learn to live without our dads…we have similar life experiences as a result, we …relate to each other better. With Luke it's easy! I mean, I don't know where dad has been, what he's done, or been through over the years. Luke on the other hand, I get."

Lorelai found it funny that she and her daughter would have the same revelation the same weekend, "Well, that is why you're giving Chris this chance, right? This is what you wanted?"

_I thought it's what I wanted, _"It's harder then I expected."

Lorelai tried to remain objective and encouraging, "Well, Luke would say 'anything worthwhile is hard'."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Look at his relationship with me? I'm so high maintenance and yet he sticks it out, because I'm worth it!"

Rory sighed, "I kinda wish, well you and dad could be friends again…but I understand," especially over Chris' wistful confessions over the weekend.

"Thank you for respecting that and who knows maybe one day he'll be used to Luke and Luke will be used to him…" but Lorelai thought back to her memories from high school. She started comparing her past to her future and the people that were in them. She knew her avoidance of Chris was in the right; despite her former friendship with Chris, sometimes you have to leave people behind. She had a wonderful weekend and was so happy with Luke. She felt guilty in their close quarters, returning to the scene of his confession, knowing she felt the same but still was unable to say anything, but it was a lovely weekend just the same.

"Mom, you okay?"

"Um yeah, just you know, _Octupussy_," she covered, "It's a funny word, it sounds dirty…" recalling that was the reason that Chris wanted to see it in the first place. "Like eight…"

"Stop!" Rory raised her hand to stop the joke, and she got up to get a soda from the fridge.

Lorelai then observed, "James Bond makes me think of Luke in his tux again." She sat at the table, smiling over her secret agent man and the events that finally brought them together, while Rory continued to talk about her weekend.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: okay folks REVIEW WHAT CAN I SAY by LOCALIZY, it's her last fic send her off in style! and then bug her about all her free time to beta now... okay thank you!**

**A/N: the way it is ain't always easy, the way it is ain't always fair, now just because the way things are don't mean that I don't care, now I found someone who loves me and is wonderful with kids, no it's not the way I planned it, I hope you understand it, that's just the way it is.**

**A/N:  
****Localizy: but what if when he started to pick up the snow globe  
****Localizy: and maybe Rory was like don't touch that  
****GG1979: yeah Lorelai already scolded rich  
****GG1979: Maybe Rory is protective of the love as fragile as the snow globe  
****Localizy: nice metaphor  
****GG1979: thank you  
****GG1979: I try**

**Localizy sounds off: debating breaking the snow globe? What an ass!**

**A/N: I want you to know … that Localizy was kind enough to hold my hair as I was retching while writing Christopher eeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww shutters. Anyone read book 6 of Harry Potter? It was like that one scene with Dumbledore and Harry!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	31. Voice of Reason

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?**

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**Dialogue borrowed from 2.15 - Lost And Found, Written by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
directed by Gail Mancuso**

**Featured Beta: Localizy, she's awesome!**

**An: The show sucks, that's why you are here…**

**To my beautiful minions, your marching orders: Join the resistance; turn off your TV, write complaints to Ausiello, READ FAN FICTION INSTEAD! Spread the word humming bird **

**77777777777777**

**Chapter 31:  
Voice of Reason**

Luke was wiping up the counter down, cleaning up after the breakfast rush, when the bells above the door jingled. Luke looked up and was surprised to find the tall form of Richard Gilmore surveying the diner for a seat. "Luke," he greeted warmly, "it's nice to see you again."

"Umm yes, Richard, it's good to see you too." Though Luke didn't recall Lorelai mentioning another visit from Richard, as such a visit would have inspired dramatic grumbling from Lorelai and Luke would have definitely heard about it. "I didn't realize you had planned another visit with the girls?"

Richard hung up his coat. "Oh no, I don't even think they know I'm in town," he chuckled as he sat at the counter. "No, I decided to take Lorelai's advice, today I got up at 6:15."

"Really?" Luke pretended to be shocked, in a tone he knew Richard would appreciate.

Richard clarified, "Well, I finally got out of bed at 6:15, I was wide awake at 5:30, it's funny I've been getting up at 5:30 for so long, for the better part of thirty years," Richard let out a meditative sighed "I guess my body is still trained and honed to the pattern; not an easy habit to break, it would seem."

Luke could tell retired life wasn't agreeing with Richard and he felt for him. Luke's father, William, did his best to work up until the day he died, he didn't want to be useless, obsolete, just lying around waiting for death to come, but in the end William was so sick, that's about all he could do.

"You know, my dad, well, before he got really sick, he was building a boat. It kept his mind active for a while there. Maybe you just need you know, a hobby, you know something to fill your time."

Richard smiled at Luke, "You and I are of the same mind Luke. In fact, that is what prompted my visit today. We had such a stimulating conversation about how you restored that old truck of yours that it peaked my interest. That and my daughter made me curious about your _banana_ pancakes," Richard emphasized every "N" in banana.

Luke laughed, "Coming right up." He was pleased that he and Richard were becoming fast friends.

Richard mused, "You know, over the years, I've owned many cars and driven many more, but I never really understood how they worked. I've been an informed consumer, such as the history of the Jags electrical system, but tell me what exactly is the function of a carburetor?"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A few days later, Luke ran into the Gilmore house, "Rory? What's the emergency?" He saw Lorelai in tears as he entered the kitchen.

"I told you not to call him!" Lorelai whimpered.

"I thought you could use a voice of reason! Mom, you may need stitches…" Rory leveled, "and your head examined while we are at it!"

"Stitches? What happened?" Luke went to his girlfriend's side.

"She was trying to be a self sufficient woman," Rory shot off.

"What?" Luke asked.

"We needed our rain gutters cleaned," Lorelai scoffed.

"Lorelai!" Luke admonished. "I told you I was going to do that this weekend."

"She got impatient," Rory rolled her eyes.

"According to the farmers almanac we are due for rain," Lorelai said haughtily.

"Since when do you read the farmer's almanac?" Rory asked.

"Aw, I don't. Jackson mentioned it the other day at the inn. Jeez, why not get the lamp out," Lorelai did not like being interrogated.

Luke started to pull washcloth they were using to clot the wound from her palm, "Lorelai, You hate ladders, you hate heights!" Luke pointed out.

"You hate falling off ladders from those heights," Rory snidely added.

"Hey, I nearly lost my hand. I would appreciate a little sympathy."

Rory shot back, "Luke is here to take over the sympathy role, now I can ask you what the hell were you thinking."

Lorelai defended, "I was trying to be a modern independent woman, instead of running to my man all the time."

"Well, coming to me is better than you killing yourself. Come on let me see," Luke grabbed at her wrist again.

Lorelai was already embarrassed that her neighbors saw her less than graceful display, "Luke, really, its not that bad. You hate blood remember? Blood, belch."

"Lorelai, come on, from that face you're making, it obviously hurts."

Lorelai offered him a scowl and her tongue since he was complaining about the faces she was making, but finally gave him her hand, and hissed as he examined her gash.

"We should go to a doctor."

"No, no doctors. You go into a hospital, you don't come out again."

"Well said, Ida Morgenstern," Rory rebuffed.

Luke begged, "Lorelai, I'm not big on doctors either but this looks serious. You need stitches."

"I need waffles. I'm starving."

"Lorelai, it's turning purple," Luke tried to reason with her.

"A really pretty, glowy purple," Lorelai said in awe, shoving her hand in her daughter's face, "Look!"

"No, thanks," Rory winced, not one for blood and guts either, which was another thing she had in common with Luke.

"Hey, maybe the rain gutters are radioactive or made out of some kind of alien metal so that when I cut my hand I got infected with an extraterrestrial substance which is altering my internal makeup. Maybe I'll turn into a superhero."

"Maybe," Luke played along. "Let's go to the doctor and see the extent of your powers…" he began gently pulling on the wrist of her uninjured hand in an attempt to pull her to her feet.

Lorelai mused, "Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and suddenly be able to shower really fast."

"We'll go pick out your cape after we get stitches," Rory tugged on her mother's other arm.

"I can't wear a cape in the shower!" Lorelai scoffed, their insistent pulling on her arm made Lorelai cry, "No, I don't want to go!"

"Lorelai," Luke pleaded. "You are being unreasonable."

"I'm just being dramatic. It's what I do."

"No more ladders," Rory urged.

"Don't you have a bus to catch?" Lorelai grumbled.

"No more ladders," Rory repeated firmly.

"I promise," Lorelai held up her uninjured hand. "God, I'm starving. Must be from the loss of blood," she griped, as Luke finally was able to pull her out of the chair.

"I'll make you whatever you want after we get back from the doctor," he promised.

"I won't last that long," Lorelai pouted. "Luke, carry me to the car."

"Rory, grab the mallomars," Luke ordered.

"Mallomars?" Lorelai said with interest.

"Yes, mallomars," Luke enticed, "that are going in the car, if you want the mallomars you have to get in the car and come with me to get stitches."

"But I hate needles," Lorelai whined.

"You love sewing," Rory reasoned, waving the box in her face.

"Not when I'm the one being sewn!"

"Lorelai please," the look in Luke's eyes was of genuine concern. "Don't make me carry you to the car," _over my shoulder._

She saw that love and caring in his eyes again, she decided to go easy on him for now. "I love that you want to take care of me."

"Good, now let me drive."

"Have good stitches," Rory wished, relieved that Luke was around to take Lorelai to the hospital.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai begrudgingly got stitches, but as she was childish and curious when sick or injured, Luke had to remind her, "Don't pick at em. You'll make it worse."

Sitting at the kitchen table Lorelai was morbidly fascinated by her hand, "Excuse me, worse than falling off my roof? Worse than having Nurse Ratchet sew me up?" However, she did like Luke being there to hold her uninjured hand whiles she made faces as the nurse tended to her.

"That reference doesn't even make sense?"

"I can't hit the mark all the time," Lorelai shrugged, "that would be suspicious. What are you making me?"

"Dinner, it will be ready in a minute," Luke was had just put the batter in the waffle press, a waffle press they had to swing by the diner to pick up, and Luke was about to add blueberries, because Lorelai needed antioxidants.

"No! See, I had a near death experience today."

"Really? I hadn't heard," he rolled his eyes.

"I have to have waffles now! Please? I'll help you shower when I become a superhero."

"Would you like to lap up the raw batter?" Luke offered.

"Maybe. You see, I almost fell off the roof of my house trying to clean the rain gutters that my boyfriend was too lazy to clean!"

"Lazy! I was going to do it last weekend but …" Luke stopped mid-rant and looked at Rory's open bedroom door. Even though the teen wasn't in the house, he delicately referred to Chris' visit last weekend, "Someone had company last weekend, so I couldn't do it."

Lorelai remembered the odd set of circumstances that had them bunking together at the Inn, "I know but we still had a nice weekend in spite of that," Lorelai said shyly, thinking of her homey Luke thoughts. However she was stubborn and cranky so the homey Luke thoughts vanished with her renewed whining about waffles, "Did I mention that I almost fell off my roof today?"

Exasperated, Luke said dryly, "I'd lie down if I was near a bed."

"Hmmm," Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "I like the way you think…" Lorelai stood behind him and slid her uninjured hand into the Luke's back pocket, pressing her self into Luke's back. With her chin on his shoulder, she whispered in his ear, "You know, we have the house to ourselves."

"I thought you were injured," Luke said, trying to focus on the requested waffles.

"I'm not dead," Lorelai countered.

"Well, you are going to have to pick, which do you want to be immediately gratified? Waffles … or," Luke cleared his throat, "that."

Lorelai's face strewed up over the dilemma, and sighed, "Waffles will do for now," she looked at Luke pointedly, telling him there was a promise he had better keep.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

The story of Lorelai's accident spread through town, though it had morphed a bit. Instead of Lorelai falling off a ladder, Luke being called, and merely driving her to the emergency room for stitches, apparently Luke had miraculously shown up just in the nick of time to catch Lorelai as she fell off her roof, as if he had transformed into the superhero. Thursday morning, all the concerned neighbors impeded the Gilmore girls progress to the diner for their breakfast and when they finally arrived, Rory observed, "Hey, your man isn't cooking."

"What? No? Doesn't he know I was nearly killed…"

"Nearly killed two days ago," Rory spoke over Lorelai, "we know the story…well, go find him so I can have pancakes before school."

Lorelai sighed and climbed the stairs to Luke's apartment, "Luke? Honey? Can you come down stairs?"

"What?" Luke's muffled reply came from inside the apartment.

"Luke, would you like to look at my stitches?"

There were a series of thuds and an "Ow!" from the inside of the apartment.

"Luke, are you okay?" Lorelai leaned closer to the door out of concern for her boyfriend.

"Stupid box! Stupid lamp!" Luke hollered from inside.

"Luke? Are you being attacked by your possessions again?"

Luke opened the door quickly, "Hi."

"Hi, whatcha doing?" Lorelai asked amused that there was a sock on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'm looking for my supply ledger."

"Is it going well?" Lorelai asked cheekily.

"It's going fine."

"You have a sock on your shoulder," Lorelai pointed out. "Is it helping you look?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"I think I have hypochondria, you know when you think you are a hypochondriac, and I want my boyfriend to kiss my boo boo," she said smiling and offered her hand to his lips. Then her jaw dropped as she looked past Luke and saw the disheveled apartment, "What happened to this place?"

"Nothing." Luke shrugged, removing the sock from his shoulder.

Lorelai walked in for a better view, "Wow, this is what I always pictured the inside of my head to look like."

"Well, see if you can find a brown leather ledger."

"Hey, I'm injured, I shouldn't have to work! I've never seen so much stuff. It looks like a white trash Hearst Castle in here."

"On second thought, I'll find it myself."

"Where'd all this come from?" Lorelai asked, straining to keep her balance as she wadded through the clutter with Luke.

"New York. Liz shipped the rest of his stuff last week. He finally started unpacking during our weekend at the inn."

"Well, he did a very nice job," she added dryly.

"So, instead of tripping over boxes we are tripping over random stuff." Luke sighed, "I know it's crazy now, but I just have to get it all organized, figure out where to put everything, buy another dresser, a portable wardrobe, some storage bins."

"Can of gasoline, box of matches," Lorelai suggested. "It could be like _Fahrenheit 451,_" she quipped, noting that Jess' book collection could match Rory's.

"Oh, ha, ha, why are you up here again?"

"Cause I wanted you to look at my hand, like a loving boyfriend and well, make those really fluffy pancakes to brighten my day."

"Did you know Caesar is downstairs and he can make your breakfast?" Luke replied, slightly irritated.

"Luke did I mention that I was nearly…"

Luke spoke over Lorelai, finishing the story he has heard nearly 6 times a day for the last 2 days, "Nearly killed two days ago, yes I know the story, right now I have to find my …"

"Luke, it's bad enough I can barely function with my injured hand, I don't…" Lorelai saw the supply ledger and picked it up, with her uninjured hand, "Oh, is this what you're looking for?"

"Yes, great, thank you," Luke made to grab it but Lorelai decided to play keep away.

"Not unless you make me the pancakes!"

"Give me the book," Luke reasoned.

"Give me the pancake!"

"Come on," rolled his eyes.

Lorelai hoisted the ledger in the air repeatedly, in taunt and in protest, "What do we want? PANCAKES! When do we want them? NOOOW!" Unfortunately, she was blindly backing up in the clutter and tripped over Jess's stuff, falling backward with the ledger.

"Lorelai!" Luke tried to grab her to save her balance, but she only pulled him down onto of her. Both landed with grunts upon impact, crushing some of Jess' half empty boxes. "Lorelai, are you okay?"

Despite the discomfort of the awkward cushioning she landed on and the fact she was quite certain that she had a jewel case digging into her back, it caused Lorelai to smile with her boyfriend lying on top of her, "I'm just fine."

Seeing her hormones were intact and flaring up, Luke made to get up, "Come on, let's get you your pancakes."

"No, I'm good here," Lorelai pulled him toward her to kiss Luke. Even though they were out in the open, their living situation with the teens still gave them limited moments alone. Between Luke needing to close the diner, Lorelai finishing up business school, and her helping to plan Sookie's wedding, they barely went out on dates now.

Taken by surprise, Luke took to the affection right away, forgetting about pancakes and the diner downstairs, lying with her on pile of Jess' laundry, in various stages of cleanliness. The moment gave them time to pause and reflect, to kiss slowly and sweetly. Lorelai pulled away and posed a theory, "You know Luke, there are countless computer programs out there that could make your supply inventory easier and we wouldn't be lying here…and I'd have my pancakes."

"Uh huh," he replied as he leaned in again.

A few more minutes of slowly pecking at each other, Luke pulled away, "You know, Lorelai, I was thinking about Jess."

"I'm not," she sighed, "but whatever works for you," she reached for Luke again.

Luke shook his head, "No, for the rain gutters. He's always looking for a little extra cash. He doesn't make that much here, and, you know, he's practically family so you wouldn't have to pay him the same as you would someone else, so you would save a little, he keeps busy."

_Practically family?_ Lorelai shyly grinned, "Right now I want to keep you busy…." Lorelai caught Luke's mouth again.

As Jess came out of the bathroom, he didn't notice them at first, camouflaged in the clutter, but he heard them before he saw them, and froze when he caught sight Luke and Lorelai lying on the floor, specifically making out on some of his stuff. "What the hell are you doing?!" he hollered.

"Jeez! Um sorry, Lorelai fell over and I was trying to help her up," Luke scrambled to get off the floor embarrassed that his nephew had to see that.

"If you don't mind, I don't want my cousin conceived on my stuff!" Jess spat.

As Luke helped Lorelai off the floor, he suggested to his nephew, "Well, maybe if you didn't take so long in the bathroom you would have been out the door and not around to see this."

"So what? Then you could have sex on my stuff without my knowledge! Ignorance is bliss!"

Luke defended, "Hey, we weren't…"

"God, I know the place is a mess, but there is a bed in here somewhere. Not that I don't love the family togetherness, but maybe if you had solid walls around this place, you know, like actual rooms," Jess shot off dryly, "then I wouldn't be subjected to these… scenes." Jess, giving one last withering look at his uncle, left in a huff.

"Wow," Lorelai blinked. "He's just… charming."

Luke sighed heavily.

"Does he have his period?" Lorelai joked.

Luke shook his head, "It's his mom."

"His mom's period??" Lorelai cocked her head.

Luke frowned at Lorelai and explained, "He's taking it pretty hard about Liz sending his stuff, I can tell. I think he's interpreting it as a sign that, you know… she's done with him, like she doesn't want him to come back or something…that basically she gave up."

"Oh," Lorelai felt bad for Jess, and for Luke, since it was obvious the novice parent didn't know how he could help his nephew. Lorelai sidled up beside Luke and slid her arms at his waist. "He can clean my rain gutters," Lorelai whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, getting extra cash is good. He can have some retail therapy with bands we've never heard of before, maybe see the silver lining of living with his uncle and of living in a small town where there is a small fortune to be made by a hard working teen with honest odd jobs around town."

"Thank you, Lorelai," Luke hugged her.

Cheek to cheek with Luke, Lorelai observed, "Well, like you said, he's practically family." She shyly smiled at Jess' Aunt Lorelai comment again and blushed over his conceiving a cousin comment.

"How's your hand?" Luke thoughtfully asked.

"It would do better with some pancakes."

"Just as long as I don't have to feed you because of your injured hand."

"Aw," Lorelai pouted.

They returned downstairs for Luke to make his famous pancakes for Lorelai and Rory. As the girls sat at the table, waiting for their food Rory stared at Lorelai with an odd look in her face that Lorelai didn't understand until her daughter asked, "Do I want to know why you have a sock on your shoulder?" Rory was admit ably curious what was taking so long, but now she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Lorelai noticed one of Jess' socks was now on her shoulder and quickly pulled it off before anyone else saw it and tossed it onto the stairs behind the curtain.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Friday afternoon, Lorelai came in to the diner, smiling at her fella across the counter, "Hey."

"Hey," Luke smiled at the sight of her automatically leaning over to kiss her.

The PDA surprised and pleased Lorelai, she didn't know if he did it out of habit from greeting her at her house, or if the lull in diner made him feel more comfortable, in either case both seemed to be adjusting well to the town knowing about their relationship, "Well, you seem in a good mood."

Luke shrugged, "I had an interesting day." He was wondering if he should tell her about his newest regular who was coming in the diner now like clockwork.

"Well good, because I need a special coffee pick me up before I head out to dinner with my folks, so please remember that I am a loyal paying customer, and your girlfriend."

Luke frowned, but conceded as always, "Fine."

"So how's the trash compactor?"

"The what?"

"Your apartment…you know with Jess' stuff everywhere."

"It's fine," Luke lied.

"Luke," Lorelai leveled. "That place upstairs was your father's office. You turned it into an apartment. It was never meant to be lived in, by one person let alone two."

"What are you saying?"

Lorelai shrugged a shoulder. "Well, uh, maybe you should get a bigger apartment," she declared.

"I don't need a bigger apartment."

"Luke, it's too small for two people. It's too small for one person if they have any kind of life."

Luke dismissed, "We'll make do. We just need to organize."

"You need to move," Lorelai pleaded.

"I like my apartment."

Lorelai knew deep down Luke was just being sentimental for his dad's place, but she had to argue on Jess' behalf, "It's not just your apartment. Jess lives there now also." Lorelai recalled when she and Rory moved into their house how excited Rory was by the prospect of having her own room for all her books. "Maybe… with a bigger place," Lorelai suggested, "Jess will feel more welcome, have some space of his own, and not feel like he is imposing upon you…"

"Jess will be fine."

"Are you sure? Because he could be pinned down under a box for a year in that place and you wouldn't know it until the neighbors started to complain about the smell."

Luke slid her take out cup across the counter without a word.

"Luke, I know what it's like to be a claustrophobic, smothered teen," Lorelai could tell his words may have hit home.

At that comment Luke's head shot up, thinking of the disputable trouble Lorelai had gotten in at sixteen, any similar trouble he'd like to avoid with Jess.

"Just think about what I said." She blew him a kiss and left to go to Friday night dinner, leaving Luke to spend the rest of the night mulling over her words.

777777777777777777777777777

On the car ride to the Gilmore's, Rory complained, "I can't believe you didn't get me a coffee."

"I told you, you could have a sip," Lorelai appeased.

"Yeah a sip; as in one, as in you refuse to share!"

"What can I say, I'm an only child," Lorelai defended.

"So am I! Which is why you should have gotten one for each of us," Rory argued.

"Fine, fine share."

Rory triumphantly took the coffee from the cup holder, but noticed her mom was still really quiet, "You okay?" Rory was hoping she wasn't still reminiscing about Christopher when she got that quiet.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," Lorelai had just been trying to figure out the logistics of where her and Luke would live if they got married. They both had teens in high school, so that meant his current apartment was out and Lorelai's house only had two bedrooms, so that was out. It was almost sad to think that they couldn't keep their respective places, but add a new home. A new house was scary and exciting at the same time, but why was Lorelai thinking like this, she hadn't even mustered up the courage to tell Luke how she felt, that she was already thinking of marriage, a life together, and they had only been together less than 6 months. _Really Lorelai, only six months? Okay so those first few years may not have counted when you were calling him Duke, but the friendship afterward, man, we should have been dating all that time_.

"Earth to Mom?"

"Sorry, just thinking about those rain gutters."

"I think the forecast is going to be sunny but cool," Rory offered.

"Yeah, well, I'm hiring Jess to do it."

Rory's head shot toward Lorelai over the news, "Really?" Rory was somewhat unnerved to have her friend working around her house.

"Yeah, I mean he's Luke's nephew, I can hire him cheap." Also it would be a way for Lorelai to get to know her "future nephew", _huh, how weird is that to think about_...

"I thought you didn't like Jess."

"When did I ever say I didn't like Jess?"

"Well, that whole picnic accusation thing…"

"Oh I was probably tired and delusional from my stimulating picnic."

"Mom!" Rory droned.

"Besides, I don't really know him and I need to make an effort for Luke's sake. We eat at Luke's nearly everyday, we see Jess when we eat there everyday or if he occasionally shows up to movie night, and it just might make things easier. I know," Lorelai sighed, "there is nothing going on between you two and that you would never do anything to hurt Dean."

"Exactly," Rory said hoping she sounded confident. Problem was she couldn't remember the last time she spent hung out with Dean, her apparent boyfriend. She also had to be honest with herself, she had been thinking about Jess, in a more than friendly way. Then, Rory made a horrible connection; she was acting kind of like her father. Here she had a great guy like Dean, but was still tempted and curious about what might be if she was free to be with Jess. _Wait be with Jess, his uncle is dating my mother, that's very gross_. Still it unnerved that even though her father wasn't around, she may have been acting like him.

Lorelai kept talking while Rory came to her startling discovery; "I mean people are different once you get to know them right? First impressions aren't everything."

Rory had to agree, "Well, if you'll remember, you weren't too fond of Luke when you first met him."

Lorelai scoffed, "That's not true."

"Uh, you called him 'Duke' for two years just to make him mad."

"Oh yeah," Lorelai embarrassedly giggled. "And let me tell you, it worked," she was almost ashamed of all the things she put Luke through before they were dating, all the things she put him through now that they were dating, and started wondering why he put up with her.

Rory leaned over, seeing the look of shame on her mother's face "But then you guys talked and eventually, time went by, and now look you, you're in love with him," Rory cooed.

Lorelai couldn't explain the warm fuzzy feeling she got when she was with Luke or thought about him, "Yeah," _if only I could just tell him._

The girls pulled into the Gilmore's drive and were startled to find an old clunker in the drive. Both exchanged a look of curiosity, both eyed the strange vehicle as they ring the doorbell, and wondered if someone had broken in to the house holding and taken the elder Gilmores hostage.

"Oh thank God!" Emily answered the door, apparently beating the maid to the chore since she was so distraught.

"Mom, what's with the…" but before Lorelai could finish her question, Emily was diving into it.

"I'm at my wits end. Your father just pulled up in that horrible vehicle into our driveway saying he bought it from some mechanic and that he is going to restore it himself!"

"What?"

"He bought a few of those coveralls, like you see the gas station attendants wear."

"Well, if Dad wants I could embroider his name on them," Lorelai offered.

"Don't even joke about that, he might take you up on it. What will neighbors say seeing him prance around in those dirty coveralls?"

"I'm not sure if there is much prancing in car repair," Lorelai mused, handing off her coat to the timid maid, who wanted to be out of the path of Emily's current tirade.

Emily continued, "He's in his study now, reading up on car repair for dummies or some such nonsense… and he has catalogs."

"From your face, I'm guessing they aren't from Nordstrom's regarding a diamond pendant," Lorelai tried to sympathize with humor.

"They're car part catalogs. Heaven knows how he got them. He's researching to restore a '63 Jaguar. For all I know he's studying up for an interview in a chop shop."

Rory posed, "Do they have interviews in chop shops?"

"Well, he likes to work," Lorelai and Rory shared in Emily's concerned for Richard's bizarre behavior, "and he could be due for a midlife crisis," Lorelai mused as the door to the study opened.

"Well, there you are?" Richard smiled, happy to see the girls. "What on earth are we all doing just standing in the foyer?"

"Richard, what is that monstrosity doing in our drive way?"

"Oh, it may look rough now, but in a few months who knows how it could turn out, right Rory?"

"Umm, right grandpa?" Rory said just as confused as her mother and grandmother.

Emily's head shot toward Rory, "What are you talking about, what does Rory have to do with that jalopy outside."

Richard lead the way into the living room for before dinner drinks, "Oh, Emily I'm sure I told you about the car Dean restored for Rory."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why that pile of rust is in our driveway." With every sentence, Emily's voice went up as she got more upset, much to Lorelai's amusement.

Richard took the role of bartender since Emily was in hysterics and he thought it wise for her not to handle their expensive glassware. "Well, since you were so adamant about my not joining your water aerobics class, I decided on a manlier hobby to fill my retirement."

"By becoming a common grease monkey?" Emily exclaimed.

"Emily, I've studied many things, Latin, science, history, economics; but a car is a complex piece of machinery, in order to truly respect it we must first truly understand it."

Lorelai whispered over to Rory, "How much you want bet he just read that in the last twenty minutes."

"Antique cars are all the rage now;" Richard explained to his wife, "they have car shows and conventions where enthusiasts can socialize and circulate, even reality TV programs." Richard continued, "So after considering my options, a nice conversation and some assistance from my friend Luke, I settled on restoring this car."

"Luke?" Emily and Lorelai said in unison.

"Yes, Luke, your boyfriend," Richard nodded to Lorelai, "he is still your boyfriend?" Considering how whimsical his daughter was, Richard thought he'd check.

"Yes," Lorelai almost laughed, "he is still my boyfriend." Lorelai found it funny that her father was apparently getting along so well with her boyfriend.

"Excellent," Richard smiled.

"I don't understand," Emily spoke up. "You decided on restoring that heap outside, because of one day in Stars Hollow?" Emily's one day in Stars Hollow the year before had a very different effect. Oh, it started out promising enough, a day to bond with her granddaughter, but how quickly the tide turn when Emily saw the potting shed and learned of its history as the girls original apartment.

"Oh no," Richard denounced. "I will admit the seed was planted then, but after discussing it further with Luke, he's given me some really sound advice on how to get started."

"Discussing it further?" Lorelai echoed.

"Oh yes, we've have several conversations over lunch hashing out the details…"

"Over lunch?" Emily said in disbelief. Richard was so casual about it, as if he merely had lunch with an insurance associate.

"Yes, at that diner of his. He really is an extraordinary chef."

"You ate there? Heaven only knows what he served you," Emily cringed.

"Emily, the man has a fine business and loyal clientele. After sampling his menu, I can see why you girls head there so often. Anyway, Luke told me about how he restored his father's truck, did you know he's been working on cars since he was 14, extraordinary. So, Luke told me about an acquaintance that helped him obtain the parts for his father's truck, a Lee Dwyer, and from Lee, I got the name of Sam, who had that old jalopy just sitting around, waiting to be resurrected. I must tell you I'm quite anxious to get started." All three Gilmore females stared at him in disbelief, "Oh I almost forgot, I have another call to make, real quick, by the time I'm done, dinner will be ready."

"Richard, tonight is supposed to be about spending time with the girls," she turned back to Rory and Lorelai and sunk in a chair. "I can't believe this," Emily scowled at Lorelai, as if she was the one tainting her refined family. It was bad enough the good breeding and taste didn't seem to sink into Lorelai's thick skull, but now this Luke, this diner man, was infiltrating her husband's taste. Emily was almost tempted to call Trix to have her give her son a talking to.

"Honestly Mom, maybe it's good for him, you know. He has a hobby, fills his time… you get your water aerobics to yourself."

"He seems really happy," Rory observed, "for the first time in weeks."

"I suppose," Emily sighed still not liking her husband skinning his blue blood hands with a blue-collar hobby, especially when that hobby was inspired by one Luke Danes. "What happened to your hand?" Emily finally noticed the bandage on her daughter's hand.

Lorelai looked at it, "Oh um, I had a little accident."

"Was it Sookie? I know she can be a little clumsy."

"Oh um no it wasn't Sookie." Lorelai was now embarrassed by the story, especially since she had yet to become a superhero.

"Well what happened?"

"I just inadvertently cut myself…" Lorelai dismissed.

"Yeah while falling off our roof," Rory scoffed.

"Hey, it was only a ladder," Lorelai shot her daughter a look.

"Lorelai!" As expected, Emily voiced her outrage, "What on earth were you thinking… I mean really you shouldn't subject yourself to such danger, you know nothing about roofs or gutters. You should have hired a professional that is why there are people who study the trade. I'm surprised that oh so handy boyfriend of yours didn't take care of it."

Lorelai caught the tone her mother implied and defended Luke, "He was going to, but I beat him to it."

"Don't worry Grandma, Luke was on the scene in a flash and he took Mom to the hospital and everything."

Emily was about to argue further, but the maid announced that dinner was ready.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke closed the diner and came upstairs to find Jess with music is blaring.

"Jess?" Luke turned the music off.

"Hey!"

"How can you think through that?"

"Well, you know, Gregorian chant has been known to improve test scores…"

"Jess, that was the furthest thing from Gregorian chant."

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get done with my reading for the month."

"Look, we have to talk…"

"About what?"

Luke sighed heavily, "About our situation…"

"I knew it," Jess griped, slamming his book closed.

"What? You don't even know what I'm going to say?"

"You're going to propose to Lorelai and so now I'm out…"

"What, no! Who said I was going to propose…"

"Well, I have eyes don't I? Didn't I just walk in on the two of you just yesterday?" he said sarcastically, recalling that early walk in incident back when his uncle and Lorelai were first dating. "Plus her father has been coming in everyday this week, I've been expecting this for months. Just getting shipped off again, do I have to go to the crazy lady with the parrot?"

"I'm not planning to propose and I'm not kicking you out," Luke assured.

"Yet."

"Jess, this is about you and me. You are going to be staying here a little longer, so I was thinking about getting a new place."

"Why?"

"Well, you pointed out the necessity of walls the other day, when you, you know, saw Lorelai and me, so maybe if you had your own room, your own space, instead of bunking at the foot of my bed, it would feel more like a home to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and me going out, getting a paper, and finding a new place to live. How does that sound?"

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**It's gonna get worse before it gets better, (if it ever can be better again)**

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone.**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	32. My World’s Getting Clearer

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I want to marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's /DR's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**Dialogue borrowed from 2.15 - Lost And Found, Written by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
directed by Gail Mancuso**

**LOCALIZY: you cross my I's and dot my T's, baby you're the greatest!**

**A/N: The show sucks, that's why you are here…**

**To my beautiful minions, your marching orders: Join the resistance; turn off your TV, READ FAN FICTION INSTEAD! Spread the word humming bird **

**77777777777777**

**Chapter 32:  
My World's Getting Clearer**

The next day, Luke and Jess walked out of an apartment building, and Jess scoffed, "Forget it."

"Why, what was wrong with that one?" Luke asked, wondering why Jess was being so difficult lately.

"It was pink. You may want to be in touch with your feminine side to please your girlfriend but I don't."

"We can paint it.""You mean I can paint it," Jess grumbled.

"We can paint it together," Luke promised, hoping to regain the bonding they had over Christmas when they destroyed that snowman.

"Great, then we can hold hands and skip afterwards," Jess said sarcastically.

"Fine, which one do you like?"

"The one before, you know, the one with the cat."

"I hate cats."

"Well, I don't think the cat came with the place."

"Yeah, but it had carpeting which means it's always gonna smell like a cat."

"Clean the carpet."

"Paint the pink."

"Fine, the one next to the bank."

"Too many windows," Luke crossed it off the list as he was thinking of it. "Six windows all on one side, three o'clock in the afternoon – we're sitting in an oven."

"So we get curtains."

"Well, you'll have to help me put them up," Luke pointed out.

"Great, then we can hold hands and skip afterwards."

"Stop saying that." Luke stopped in his tracks, "What is wrong with you?

"Nothing" Jess said as he looked over his uncle's shoulder, he saw Dean and Rory crossing the square, their arms around each other, heading to the Stars Hollow library fundraiser.

"It must be something because you are being uncooperative, almost like pod Jess back."

"Maybe this is the real Jess," Jess snapped, recalling the horrible first impression he made on everyone in Stars Hollow and the initial whispers behind his back. He had tried to change, but he still hadn't caught Rory's eye. She seemed to like him, they got along when they were alone and her ten-foot tall boyfriend wasn't around. Rory may be his uncle's girlfriend's daughter, but she was the most interesting person in town. Jess didn't know what he expected, well, he hoped that she would just drop Dean for him considering they lived in a storybook burg like Stars Hollow.

"I can't believe that. Come on the last few weeks, you being so helpful, like since Christmas … come on, I'm trying to help you out, you know, be here for you, talk to me." Luke was at a loss for the inexplicable change in Jess' behavior, the only logical thing Luke could think of that an American teenage boy would be upset about is _hold up, _"Is it a…girl?"

The old Jess shone through for a second and shot daggers at Luke, he was the reason it would be so weird for him to start dating Rory, "You know what, I don't care. Pick whichever one you want."

"Jess," Luke called as the teen started to stalk down the street.

Jess turned on his heel, "I'm supposed to be at Lorelai's in twenty minutes, remember? You want to make me late for your girlfriend's gig fine by me. I don't want to get mucked up anyway."

"Fine, you go. I'll look at the places."

"Great idea."

"Jess, come on. I don't want to have to pick by myself."

Jess turned back one more time, "Hey, nobody asked me if I wanted to move to Stars Hollow, but I'm here. Pick whatever place you want and I'll be there too."

777777777777777777777777777777

Jess tried to swallow his anger; he had a long mucky day ahead of him working on the house of the girl he had a thing for. He was already in a bad mood, since the picnic he shared with Rory he had been able to think of little else, or anyone else. Jess took one more suppressing breath when Lorelai, all smiles, opened the door.

"Hey Jess," she said sounding friendly. "Come on in," she ushered him in with of her hand. Jess stepped inside with his hands in his pockets. Lorelai offered, "Um, do you want something to drink? You have good timing because we shopped yesterday and in addition to a case of Maybelline Fresh Lash Mascara, I also bought some of that new, uh, freaky Coke with the lemon in it. It's very addictive."

"Um sure," he said, figuring if he was some how uncivil it would obviously get back to his uncle and he'd get another lecture about manners.

Lorelai tried to start a conversation again. "So, Jess, what's new?" she asked, as she got the addictive coke out of the fridge.

"Not much. Luke is out looking for an apartment," he shrugged.

Lorelai turned on her heel as she closed the fridge door, it was obviously news to her, "Really?" She sounded surprised, but the smile she wore told Jess that it was originally her idea. "Well, you know, there are some really cool places over on Peach. Or on Plum. Hm, Orange. Basically, any of your fruit named streets are pretty nice." Jess merely furrowed his brow at her. "Okay, well, I guess you should get started. Um, there's a ladder right out front and some buckets and gloves and stuff on the porch," she informed, nodding, only to be met with a blank stare of Jess. "Okay so, well, if you need anything else, just uh… let me know…" she finished with a lame smile.

When Jess went outside, Lorelai sighed. "Well, I'm trying," she assured herself, she was attempting conversation, to try and bond with Jess so in the off chance she and Luke make things permanent, it would be nice to know that Jess wouldn't murder her in her sleep. Though given his current mood she was concerned for Luke being murdered in his sleep.

7777777777777777777777777777777

It was embarrassing to have her boyfriend discover her bracelet was missing, especially considering Rory didn't even know how long it had been gone. Rory lied, she lied right to Dean's face, she told him she got some fluke rash from her Spanish midterm. Granted the lie was merely to spare his feelings but after seeing how upset he was over it missing, she didn't want to imagine how upset he would be if he discovered she had no idea where it was.

Since they had already seen _Lord Of The Rings_ twice, so through all three hours of the movie Rory was racking her brain to recall where she had misplaced the sentimental bracelet. However Gollum, Smeagol, whatever his name was, the freaky gray guy was distracting her, or maybe calling to her, but probably taunting her and the fact she lost her precious. If only Rory had the ring of power's low jack to call to her then she would know exactly where it was. On the car ride to Stars Hollow video she absently rubbing her wrist and kept thinking: _it is precious to me, my precious, my precious, my precious_, desperate to find the lost item.

However, before she could locate her precious, she had to suffer through _Autumn in New York_, with full on impressions, and not let on to Dean that she had no idea where the bracelet was. She already felt horrible that she made him suffer through three hours of the book fundraiser and he didn't even find anything. Still, Dean should have known her fetish with books and how she could never get bored searching and hunting through the many tables because you never knew what you may have found. If she had come with Jess it would have been different, Jess and her would probably have talked and mocked for hours about the selection, each with an armful of books; but she wasn't with Jess, she was with Dean and the continuous comparisons she was making between the two boys just fed her guilt about her missing bracelet.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Okay, take two," Lorelai sighed to herself, with her jacket on and a smile on her face. "Jess? Hey, Jess!"

"Sorry, too loud?" he said apologetically.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Uh, it's just I got a ton of leftover Chinese food in the kitchen. I thought you might like some lunch."

"No, thanks."

"Oh, Okay."

What was it with Gilmore girls and their pouty faces? The way Lorelai's smile just fell, Jess now knew why his uncle always caved into her whims, Jess had seen similar features in Rory's face. Jess was compelled not to disappoint Lorelai, that and he felt bad for snapping at his uncle earlier, so maybe Lorelai could help smooth things over with his uncle later. Perhaps it would earn him points with Rory if he was nice to her mom. Jess found himself calling from the ladder, "Chinese sounds great."

"Really?" Lorelai was appropriately shocked, knowing Jess wasn't exactly Mr. Social.

"If you're sure you have enough."

"There's plenty. Rory and I decided to take on the entire chicken column this week."

"Ambitious."

"Well, it's all out on the table, so come in when you're ready."

"I'm ready now," Jess climbed down, reflecting on his uncle's offer to be there, but Jess didn't know how to approach the Rory subject with Luke. Especially when Luke knew Rory had a boyfriend.

"Okay, then I'll see you inside."

Jess had been a challenge to Lorelai, at first she was uncomfortable around him because of his insulting first impression and hoodlum history, then she was uncomfortable because she was dating his uncle and she knew the mere thought of adults having sex is completely repulsive to a teen. However, Lorelai was the cool mom and she had a good track record of being the favorite mom at every PTA meeting. Jess came in, and Lorelai turned on her super friendly charm. "So, um, basically everything here is chicken. You've got garlic chicken, Kung Pao chicken, Szechuan chicken, chicken in brown sauce, which looks and tastes remarkably like the Szechuan chicken except it's got these red peppers in it and if you eat them, you die. Plate?"

"I thought I'd, uh. . ." Jess gestured to the sink.

"Oh, sure, soap's on the counter."

Jess decided to make conversation, thinking that maybe if he became friendly with Lorelai, it would earn him points with Rory. "So when was the last time you had those gutters cleaned?"

"I have no idea."

"Yeah, I found an 'I like Ike' bumper sticker up there."

"Is it really bad?" Lorelai winced, feeling sorry for the kid, especially a potential relative.

"Well, it won't be by tomorrow."

"I like hearing that."

"So you guys aren't too hot on vegetables, huh?"

"What are you talking about? There's green pepper in the Kung Pao."

"My mistake."

"So, are you a healthy eater like Luke?"

"No. No one's a healthy eater like Luke. Yule Gibbons wasn't a healthy eater like Luke."

"Wow, it's been ages since I've heard a good Yule Gibbons reference,"

"Many parts of a pine tree are edible."

Lorelai laughed, the kid could make obscure references just like her and Rory, no wonder Jess and Rory were friends, "That's right. God, I wonder what the research process was like to get that information."

"I'd say fairly painful," Jess nodded.

"Huh. Here. So how's school?"

"It's still there."

"You on any teams or anything?"

"No, no, no."

"Not a jersey guy?"

"No, definitely not a jersey guy, though the thought of throwing a ball at some jock's head isn't entirely unappealing. Look, I'm not really good at this small talk thing."

"You're doing okay. Cold egg roll?"

"Why not?" he took the offered egg roll, took a bite, and instantly regretted it.

"Bad?"

"Oh yeah."

The front door slams and Rory yelled from the foyer, "Mom!"

Lorelai instantly rushed to her daughter at the sign of trouble, "Here – right here! What?"

"Mom!"

"I don't know where it is!"

"Where what is?" Lorelai asked.

Jess swallowed hard, he knew exactly what was missing as Rory wailed and railed to her mother.

Rory was frantic, "My bracelet – it's gone."

"What are you talking about?"

Jess knew exactly what Rory was talking about, it took three weeks, but she finally noticed her bracelet was gone. Jess didn't know the significance of the bracelet when Rory dropped it and he picked it up. Now he had the full story, it was the bracelet Dean had given Rory when they first started dating, a symbol of their exclusivity, very 'Bye Bye Birdie I've been pinned' vibe. Jess saw the pain he caused. He could see how frantic and worried Rory was over what Dean would read into it. Lorelai soothed Rory and offered to help tear the place apart and if necessary blind Dean so he never found out. As Lorelai followed Rory into her room she briefly met eyes with Jess

Jess felt his neck and cheeks get warmer under her appraising gaze and coughed up, "Um, do you want me to help look?" He asked the question to seem helpful, even though he knew exactly where the bracelet was back at Luke's apartment.

"Aw um, no thank you," Lorelai seemed to say slowly, almost appraising his expression. "Why don't you get back to work outside, we've got this covered."

Jess quickly did as she requested, hoping his behavior hadn't tipped her off.

Lorelai thought it was funny how Jess sat absolutely still at the kitchen table, a stark contrast to how animated Rory was as she struggled to remember the last time she saw her bracelet. Lorelai thought it was sweet for Jess to offer to help, but couldn't push aside the fact that he seemed nervous, shifty… maybe guilty. Lorelai decided to focus on her daughter's need. After all, Jess is a guy, and probably he was just freaked out by how upset a girl could get over a piece of jewelry.

777777777777777777777777777

The next day, Lorelai was looking for Rory's bracelet when she got an emergency call from Luke. She was surprised to learn that while Jess was cleaning out her gutters, Luke was using the day to take her up on her suggestion and looking for a new place for him and Jess. After another instant classic rant about half streets, security deposits, and tree sap, he begged her, "I just can't tell anymore. I need a second opinion."

"You want me to come look at your apartment?" Lorelai was touched that her opinion mattered so much to him.

"It's not my apartment and yes," Luke pleaded.

A half hour later, the real estate agent, Mary, led Luke and Lorelai through the apartment, "It's a very quiet street and the owner keeps the building up beautifully. He hasn't remodeled it at all. Plus, I bet he could be persuaded to give the floor a little spruce if you like."

"Oh yeah, we'd like a spruce," Lorelai said politely.

"A spruce is unnecessary," Luke argued, figuring that would just show up in another hidden fee.

_Who are you bad cop?_ "Hey, you never turn down a spruce," Lorelai argued.

Mary sweetly agreed, "She's right – listen to her. Now, I went over the square footage and the details of the lease with your husband this morning. Did he fill you in?"

_Husband? _Luke tried to correct Mary, "What? Oh no, we're not…" Jess' voice suggesting to propose popped into Luke's head and made him very nervous.

_Husband?_ Lorelai smiled that seeing them as married was becoming more commonplace and played along. "No, no, he didn't," Lorelai said quickly. Some how they kept giving off a married vibe to people they just met. She recalled the tailor back in November fitting him for his tux for the ball and probably causing her dreams of being married to Luke, the grave plot discussion with her parents, plus the events of the last few months just bonded Luke and Lorelai together. They were in love, even if they couldn't say it yet. Lorelai took Luke's arm, "You know how men are. The minute that ball game comes on, all the realities of life just go right out the window."

"Don't I know it," Mary agreed.

"I mean, I could answer the door wrapped in cellophane but unless I was wearing a Yankees cap, he wouldn't even notice."

"Jeez," grunted Luke. That was a prime example of how Luke knew they weren't ready to take the plunge. Despite Lorelai being a working professional in her thirties, she was still incredibly immature and made everything a joke. How could Luke expect her to take him seriously if he suggested marriage? How did he know she wouldn't laugh in his face or freak out the way she did with Max? Luke couldn't stand it if she ran away from him.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Snuffy, I'm just teasing. It'd be a Mets cap."

Luke had to put a stop to her fun, "Hey Mary, could you possibly leave me and little missus alone for just a minute?"

"Why, of course. Talk it over," Mary encouraged.

"I promise we won't do anything dirty," Lorelai said in a Marylin Monroe voice, then Lorelai put her hand on Luke's butt and squeeze. It was worth it to see his eye bulge out of his head.

"Oh please, if my husband and I looked anything like the two of you, we'd never get dressed."

"Oh, you are bad!" Lorelai played along, all the while trying not to picture Mary naked.

"Let me just leave this rental agreement with you in case you decide to fill it out," Mary handed over a clipboard.

"Thanks," Luke forced a smile, all the while trying not to picture Mary naked.

"Oh, I hope you take it. It's got a great vibe for a nice couple like you two," Mary replied as left them alone to discuss the place.

"What is wrong with you?" Luke snapped.

"You make it too easy."

"By standing here? Lorelai, you can't be suggestive like that in public."

"We were with one other person," she laughed.

"Still…" Luke rotated his shoulders, while trying to explain, which showed Lorelai that she had made him uncomfortable around the stranger.

"And you know she's not far off from that not getting dressed thing…" Lorelai reached around and grabbed Luke's butt again.

"Lorelai!" he said scandalized, backing away a safe distance.

"Oh, relax Snuffy. Let's talk. What do you think?"

"She used the word vibe," he grumbled.

"About the apartment," Lorelai said, attempting to get him to talk.

"I don't know."

"Okay then, break it down. List your concerns."

"Well, it's too big," Luke scoffed.

"It's not too big," Lorelai dismissed. "Next."

"I don't need two bathrooms."

"With Jess, the hair queen, yes, you do. Next."

"I like being on the bottom floor."

"You live above the diner and the top floor's quieter. Next."

Luke put his hands on his hips, "You know, somehow I think this would be easier if you just listed your concerns first."

"Okay. Um," Lorelai looked around the place already picturing where Luke's sparse furniture would go, "I don't have any. I think it's great."

"You do?" he was surprised.

"Yeah, it's light and airy. It's got good windows but not too many so that the sun bakes you in the afternoon."

"Thank you."

"You're close to work, the price seems good, you're taking the spruce, and it's a two-year lease. What's two years?"

"I don't know. I just…"

"Luke, you need to do this. Male bonding can only go so far and you and Jess maybe killed under the weight of those boxes if you stay in that one room of yours. Then who will make me pancakes if you are dead."

"Yeah, but the hassle of packing, moving,"

"Rory and I will help, honest, and half of Jess' stuff is already in boxes," Lorelai reasoned.

"Who knows how long Jess is going to be here."

"I think his mom sending his stuff is a pretty good sign he'll be here for awhile," Lorelai shrugged.

"Well even if he does stay, it'll be only for another year, then he'll go off to college, and I'm stuck with a new apartment, probably with neighbors I hate who are constantly cooking really strong smelling food."

"Luke, come on."

Luke huffed for a second, and looked at her pointedly, then confessed, "I don't like change."

"What?"

"Change, okay I hate it… it just sneaks up on you and … ruins everything…" He was thinking of when his mother died, of when his sister got married and pregnant too young, of when his father died, of every time Rachel left town, of when Lorelai told him she was engaged to Max, and of how Jess was just thrown in his lap.

"Luke…"

"My apartment, it was my dad's old place…"

Lorelai tried to sooth him, "It was his office; it wasn't meant to be lived in."

"Lorelai…"

"Change can be good. Look at us we've changed," she shrugged, recalling her little daydreams and the further changes she hoped were in their future.

That caught Luke's attention. She didn't marry Max, and she accepted Luke's help for the ball, which resulted in their relationship. It was true, they had been friends forever, then changed to evolve in to what they were boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe one day more, if Luke could ever get the nerve to ask Lorelai when she was in a somewhat serious state of mind. _Am I really considering … proposing? Damn Jess for bringing it up!_

"And now we can't keep our hands off each other," Lorelai smiled and led him by the hand. "Come here." Lorelai took him into the master bedroom, she looked at the closet, she looked out the window, then she looked back at Luke, nodding, "I could wake up here," she said musingly.

"Wake up?"

"Yeah…" she stepped toward him, sliding her hands up his chest. "If you get out of that one room, and give Jess his own room, he'll get some privacy and maybe we could have some privacy of our own…" she inched closer to Luke's mouth.

"Lorelai…"Luke began, however, Lorelai cut off his argument with another kiss. Luke felt the wall suddenly flush up against his back and he took Lorelai in his arms. "Hey, we promised not to do …hmm anything dirty…"

"I lied," Lorelai said, kissing him again. "You know," she offered between pecks, "this gives us the perfect opportunity to get you a grown up bed."

"What's wrong with my bed?" Luke seriously asked.

Nuzzling her nose along his jaw line, Lorelai shrugged, keeping her eyes on his lips, "Well, you know what they say."

"No, what do they say?" he was unable to believe how Lorelai could tease and tantalize him while fully dressed.

"Never, ever date a guy who owns a single bed."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"It means he's not open to a commitment. It says there's no room in this life for anybody but me."

"No," Luke countered, "it says there's no room in this bed for anyone but me."

"That's not a whole lot better," she whispered in his ear, then she asked with wide expectant eyes, "Come on Luke, aren't you open to a commitment?"

Both were thinking of their recent picnic, and their thoughts of the future, thoughts of the Dragonfly Inn, of marriage, thoughts and ideas they had yet to express to the other in their relationship. Luke couldn't say it; this wasn't where he wanted to confess his feelings, while they were apartment hunting. Luke knew Lorelai, a profession of love, even a marriage proposal should be planned and magical, so Luke merely kissed her again, a silent statement about how he felt about her.

Luke pulled away again, "I'm not taking the spruce." Lorelai looked at him pointedly and merely kissed him deeper, knocking off his ball cap to which Luke could only respond, "Apparently, I am taking the spruce."

"This will be good… for all parties involved, I think."

Luke rubbed her sides, "You got a pen?"

"Hmmm somewhere," but her hands were in his hair again, and she simply resorted to making out with him again, as Luke now pushed her against the wall. "Oh yeah, I like it here," she grinned in a hot whisper.

"Have you two made up your…Oh," Mary had suddenly walked in and caught them.

Lorelai giggled a bit, "Oh, hi, umm sorry, we couldn't help ourselves. We up just thought we'd test the place out you know…make sure… it uh felt right."

Luke was now purple with embarrassment as he picked his cap off the floor.

Lorelai smoothed out her dress that Luke had rumbled with his roaming hands and asked, "Um hey Mary, do you have a pen?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai had a wicked smile on her face as she came home. They didn't even have sex in the new apartment, simply made out only to be caught by the real estate agent, but Lorelai still wore a satisfied 'cat who ate the canary' grin. She was over whelmed with her feelings for Luke, contently replaying their bizarre courtship in her head and seeing past moments with Luke as she walked through her house towards the kitchen.

Lorelai could see the spot by the fridge, where she buttoned up Luke's tux shirt the night of the ball, where he had almost kissed her before the ball. Lorelai smiled again about thinking of Luke in a different tux, for a different occasion.

Lorelai was suddenly startled when Jess came out of Rory's room, "Gah."

"Sorry," Jess winced, again trying not to look guilty, yet at the same time unable to help it.

"Jeez, wear a bell or something," she said, hand to her heart, thinking back to how Luke startled her on the staircase at the diner when her Luke thoughts plagued her before the ball. "Did you get lost?"

"No, I was looking at Rory's books," Jess excused.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if she had Franny and Zooey. She does."

"Okay," Lorelai laughed, still trying to get her heart at a regular rhythm.

"I was gonna get it for her if she didn't," Jess rambled. _Stop talking, Jess_.

"That's very nice of you," Lorelai suddenly began to eye him. Again he seemed nervous and she started thinking back to when the news of Rory's bracelet broke and how he was nervous and shifty then.

"So I should probably get back to work."

"Right," Lorelai agreed, trying to suppress her suspicions, but unable to deny Jess' questionable history.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai had paid Jess and he quickly left, glad to earn some honest cash and glad to get out of there. Lorelai had to push the ridiculous accusation aside since there was no evidence or logical reason that he would take it. _I mean Rory and him are friends right? Why would he want to purposely hurt a friend?_

Lorelai walked in and sat down on the couch. Lorelai heard a knock so naturally she got back up from the couch and answered it, surprised that her boyfriend, who had been relaxed and Zen about his new apartment thanks to some romantic persuasion from the girlfriend, and now he was an angry, flustered, pulsating mass. "I just spent a hundred thousand dollars and it's all your fault!" Luke announced.

"What?" Lorelai had to wonder what changed in an hour.

Luke pushed past her and started pacing in her kitchen, as Luke explained, "I ran into Taylor at the market and I found out he owns the building that apartment was in."

"No way."

"That and several others all over town," Luke informed.

"That is so weird, of all the apartments in town you liked his…" she mused.

Luke was too busy weaving a rant like one would a beautiful tapestry to listen to her musings, "He's systematically buying up the town. He's gonna turn it into Taylorville where everyone'll wear cardigans and have the same grass height.

Lorelai suddenly became worried for her boyfriend's health, since he was in the middle of blowing his top, "Luke, do you wanna sit down?"

Luke ignored the invitation, pacing and hollering, "And then he told me he's gonna buy the building next to the diner, turn it into a plate shop for freaks who don't have enough brain power to collect stamps. I lost it."

Lorelai sardonically smiled, "Uh, I can't picture that."

"I walked around in a blind rage. I was crazy. I bought one of those Belgian waffles with the ice cream dipped in chocolate."

"You ate that?!"

"No, I didn't eat it! I'm upset, not suicidal."

"Right, how silly of me," she rolled her eyes now wishing she had at least brought it for her to enjoy.

"I knew I just had to do something," Luke grumbled, "and I had your voice going round and round in my head. Make a change, Luke. Change is good, Luke. Why aren't you open to a commitment Luke? So I bought the building!"

Lorelai's face went from smug to shocked, "You – you what?"

Luke explained, "I went to the bank and got a cashier's check, signed the papers and I bought the building."

Lorelai was floored, "Wow."

"I am the building's owner."

"I heard."

"I own the building," he repeated as if he didn't believe it.

"Okay, well, don't worry," Lorelai soothed. "Maybe you can still get out of it. You can go back and tell them you lost your mind," she lamely shrugged.

"Uh, okay," he said sarcastically.

"Or I bet you can sell it to Taylor."

"Yeah right," he had to chuckle.

Lorelai stepped toward him and stroked his cheeks, "So, relax, you can still get out of this.

Luke closed his eyes, finding her touch calming and comforting, "Okay," he breathed.

"Unless you don't wanna get out of it."

"Oh no, I wanna get out of this," he shook his head, then opened his eyes to look at her. "Uh, why would I not wanna get out of this?"

"Oh, well, owning that building gives you some options."

"Like?"

"Uh, like you could expand Luke's if you wanted to. You said before about expanding the freezer."

"I guess."

"Or you could rent it to someone else."

"Maybe."

Lorelai smiled at the wheels turning in his mind.

"Maybe to someone else who might drive Taylor crazy."

"Maybe I should think about this."

"Sure, sleep on it," she smiled as she snaked her arms around him. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Luke hugged her.

Luke didn't tell Lorelai about the other half of his confrontation with Taylor. Luke had stormed out of the market as soon as he learned Taylor owned the building his new apartment was in. Taylor followed him out of the market, "I have another matter to discuss with you."

"No, you don't Taylor!"

"Yes, I do. I find it rather curious that you start dating Lorelai and you are suddenly so interested in all these changes and wondered if the space next to the diner was next?"

"Changes?"

"Well, you are looking for a new apartment," holding up the lease application. "I heard from Mary that you were looking at the apartment with your wife. And I was just curious…"

Luke was stunned, "Wait, what?" Luke was astonished by the report, how a fun joke for Lorelai would add to the rumor mill for the next 6 months. It was the third time marriage was suggested to him in as many days and Luke wondered if the powers that be were giving him a hint. Lorelai seemed alluding to it the other day, as well.

"Yes, Mary said that you were with a lovely brunette who was introduced as your wife. Now Luke as an old friend, with all these new, overwhelming changes in your life, a new apartment, a new evolving relationship, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Since when were you and I ever friends?"

"Luke, I'm hurt," Taylor feigned, fishing for the scoop, "I know we've had our differences but if you and Lorelai eloped how could you have gotten a license without going through the city, namely me?"

"We didn't get married."

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone," Taylor assured. "I just want to make sure things legal and official and that your marriage is valid. After all the first two years are the toughest so I'm told, we can't have you two start off on the wrong foot just because you were impulsive and hasty and didn't dot your I's and cross your T's."

Luke stared at Taylor. "Taylor we didn't get married!"

"So you are engaged then?" Taylor was still fishing for the scoop.

Luke barely could speak, after learning Taylor was buying up the town, being accused of a secret elopement, he only muttered something about only dating a few weeks and stalked off in his blind rage. However, now in Lorelai's arms things didn't seem so bad, so overwhelming, or so scary. Though Luke knew there would now be rumors flying about their forth-coming nuptials or possible elopement.

"You want some tea?" Lorelai whispered in his ear, while playing with the hair peaking out of his ball cap.

"Tea's good, sure."

"Okay, you sit and just breathe baby," Lorelai kissed him, filled up the kettle and Luke relaxed at the kitchen table. Lorelai smiled at how comfortable he was in her kitchen and how he naturally seemed to fit. While they waited for the water to boil Lorelai thought she would have a seat with Luke, or rather on Luke.

"What are you doing?" he asked, startled out of his thoughts.

"It's my job to make you feel better," Lorelai smiled, settling on his lap and wrapping her arms around him.

"You already did," Luke smiled looking up at her.

"Luke, we have to do something, a watched pot never boils," she leaned down and Luke let their lips meet sweetly, a perfect way to relax with his girlfriend since his upsetting run in with Taylor.

Lorelai loved how his one hand was grazing her thigh and she was just debating whether they should take it up a notch, when Rory came home, glum as ever.

Rory entered the kitchen and didn't seem surprised by Lorelai on Luke's lap and only reacted slightly, "Well, at least one of us is happy."

Lorelai leaned back from Luke a bit but made no move to get up from his lap, "Still no luck?"

"I've been scouring all over town looking for it," Rory sighed, "I've been to Lane's, I've been to Luke's," Rory nodded to her mother's seat cushion, "and Caesar let me go through the lost and found again. I've been to the bus stop, I've been to Miss Patty's, and I've circled Stars Hollow twice and nothing. I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"Aw Hon, I'm sure it will turn up."

"I'm gonna check my room again. Things you lose are usually right in front of your face," repeating the words Jess said to her when she ran into him on her way home.

Luke felt bad, it was just a bracelet, but he knew it was one that Dean had given her and that's what made it such a big deal. Luke turned to Lorelai, "Should I try praying to St. Anthony?"

Lorelai patted his shoulder, "I'm sure Lane's already doing that, but what the hell…er heck?"

Luke began in jest, "St. Anthony, help…"

"Mom, come here, hurry!"

"Wow, he works fast," chuckled Luke as Lorelai got up from his lap and met Rory at her bedroom door.

"Mom! I found it!" she cried, waving the bracelet.

"What? You're kidding," Lorelai was dumbfounded that a prayer to St. Anthony worked.

"I looked under the bed and there it was," Rory squealed.

"Haven't you looked under the bed like a thousand times?" Lorelai asked.

"A thousand and one!" Rory triumphantly help her bracelet up again, "I don't know, maybe I was just too panicked and missed it or. . .I don't know, who cares, I got it!"

"That's amazing!" Lorelai said, knowing full well she had been on her hands and knees under Rory's bed, had managed to name all the dust bunnies, and still never saw the bracelet under her bed.

"Put it on," Rory pleaded, "and make it tight."

"Oh, I'm cutting off circulation here, baby."

"Oh, look at it. It looks even better than before, doesn't it?" Rory showed Luke, who chuckled at her excitement.

Lorelai patted her daughter's shoulder, "I think the time away from home did it some good."

"Okay, when I get back, we celebrate."

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Lane she can stop praying," and Rory was out the door.

Lorelai smiled at Luke, they were alone again, but her thoughts drifted to Jess and his coming out of Rory's room about an hour ago. Lorelai sat on Luke's lap again, a knot in her stomach over the amazing coincidence. The bracelet miraculously appears after Jess had left for the day.

"Jess done for the day?"

"Um yeah, yeah, he's all done…"

Lorelai didn't want to upset Luke or pick a fight, especially since she had just gotten him calmed down. How could she explain her suspicion of his nephew anyway since she didn't have any proof. _Big ol' coincidence that I catch you coming out of Rory's room a half an hour before she mysteriously finds the bracelet under her bed?_

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke was lying in his single bed staring at the ceiling. Jess had taken maybe 5 more swings at the wall, then turned up his music to go to sleep. Twenty minutes later Luke turned off Jess' stereo smiling at his now conked out nephew.

Luke recalled how he came into his apartment, Jess was of course reading with the music blaring. The curious stare Jess had given him as Luke crossed to one closet and then pulled out a sledgehammer. Jess' gaped jaw as Luke then walked across the room, swung the sledgehammer through the wall, and then handed the hammer to Jess. "That's your room. Finish up. We'll hold hands and skip afterwards."

Luke chuckled again at the stunned look Jess had on his face as he took the sledgehammer. Now he was contemplating the ramifications of buying an entire building and his options, as Lorelai had put it. He still had Lorelai's voice going around in his head, _Make a change, Luke. Change is good, Luke. Look at how happy we are Luke. Why aren't you open to a commitment Luke? _

Luke shook his head, they hadn't even been dating a year, and people were suggesting marriage already. There were already many changes to get used to; Jess staying longer and his and Lorelai's relationship being speculated and debated in a public forum.

Luke wanted to sleep on it, but he couldn't get comfortable. Frankly he had done a lot of bed hopping lately. Between Christmas at Lorelai's, New Year's and the surprise nights at the inn, or even in a field like on their picnic, Luke didn't seem to know his own bed anymore; his sad, lonely, single bed. He had been spoiled over the holidays with Lorelai beside him, now he was alone with his snoring nephew a few yards away.

_Hmmm, what I wouldn't give for those walls right now_?

Luke thought about all the changes that happened in the last few months and realized they weren't all bad. As he finally fell asleep, he made a decision about one more change he was going to make; a change that hopefully Lorelai would enjoy.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**It's going to get worse before it gets better, (if it ever can be better again)**

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone.**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	33. Penthouse Apartment in the Sky

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?**

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from2.16 - There's the Rub  
written by Sheila R. Lawrence  
directed by Amy Sherman-Palladino**

**77777777777777**

**Chapter 33:  
Penthouse Apartment in the Sky**

A few days after apartment searching with Luke, Lorelai heard a knock at the front door, disrupting her Queer Eye marathon. As she opened the door she saw Luke standing there meeting her wide grin with a shy smile, which was an improvement from 48 hours before when he was yelling at her that it was her fault that he bought the entire neighboring building. Even more surprising was the kiss that followed that shy smile. Luke just came into the house and took Lorelai in his arms, there was no time to react, he just kissed her and she was happy to stand there with weak-knees at the affection. Lorelai tried to speak, however only gibberish mumbled against his passionate lips as she used her hand slam the door closed.

The sharp sound made Luke finally pull away, and after catching her breath, Lorelai observed, "That was an enthusiastic hello."

"I want to show you something."

Lorelai pressed her forehead against his, "_Dirty_!If it's anything like this last thing, I'm all in mister." Lorelai made to kiss him again, but Luke already had taken her hand and started to lead her into her kitchen.

As Lorelai went to sit at the table she realized Luke had been carrying a tube of some sort. He pulled out a roll of paper and he spread them out on her kitchen table weighing them down with her salt & pepper shakers and her napkin holder. "What am I looking at?" she asked.

"Blue prints," Luke smiled.

"If they are blue-prints, why are they white?"

"These are for my building and this is the current lay out of the second floor."

"Current?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Now that I own the building next door, I'm remodeling." Lorelai only smiled as he explained, "You see my neighbor Mrs. Slutsky…"

Lorelai snickered, "Mrs. Slutsky?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, "No, it's just that name… Mrs. _Slut_sky…"

"That's her name, she can't help it."

"Well, she married into it, so she had a choice in the matter. It's just you know, a funny name." Seeing she was diminishing his enthusiasm, Lorelai got back on track, "So your neighbor…?"

"She's moving down to live with her sister in Florida and won't need her apartment anymore."

"Okay?"

"So," Luke pulled out a thin sheet of white paper that had red markings and placed it over the blue prints. "You see here, this wall is going to come down and we are going to make this second floor one huge apartment. I'm getting twice the space."

"What?" she leaned in for a closer look.

"Look here, see this is the living room now and here is my kitchen, but we're getting all this space over here for Jess' room and his stuff. We're keeping the second bathroom, because someone pointed out that's important. I was thinking about some storage space, like a closet or something…"

"Wait, room?" Lorelai couldn't help but repeat, then she saw the red marks around the vicinity where she knew Luke's bed currently was, "What's this?" she pointed.

"Oh well, that's my room."

"Your room?" Lorelai said with a raised eyebrow, "and these red lines?"

"My walls."

"Walls even."

"Four solid walls."

"Well aren't we moving on up to the east side," she smiled.

Luke actually seemed excited and happy, "I mean it's still a change, but you know, it's still my dad's place, where he worked. Now though Jess and I won't kill each other, so you'll still have a boyfriend. By owning the building that Taylor wanted, I'm sticking it to him, which is always a plus, and I still get to avoid the hassle of moving. And you know what, it's all thanks to you."

"Little 'old me?" Lorelai said innocently.

"Lorelai, thank you," Luke took both of her hands in his and kissed them.

"Well, you're welcome," she had to laugh at how she inspired the impulse buy.

Time seemed to freeze again, for both of them. Luke was reflecting on Jess' suggestion to propose and just get it over with. The way Luke was holding her hands caused Lorelai to think of standing beneath the chuppah with Luke and a minister of some sort, maybe they will have their wedding at the Inn like Sookie's.

Looking in to her eyes, Luke was over whelmed with the marriage suggestions of the last few days, and he knew that Lorelai was it for him, "Lorelai, I…"

Lorelai's breath caught in her throat, he was going to say it, really say it.

"Mom! I'm home," Rory announced glumly.

_Grumble, grumble, grumble! I got to start locking that door!_ "Kitchen!" Lorelai shouted, irritated by the interruption, even if it was her beloved daughter.

Rory was irritated herself from a day with Paris at School, "New table cloth?"

"Umm blue prints," said Luke, attempting to get his thoughts together since his moment alone with Lorelai was interrupted.

"If they're blue-prints, why are they white?"

"That's what I said," Lorelai giggled, smiling at Luke.

"Why are there blue-prints on the table?"

"I'm remodeling," said Luke. "I bought the attached building next door so I can expand the apartment."

"Cool! Now you won't have to move."

"How did you know he was thinking of moving?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess told me."

"Right Jess," Lorelai said, attempting to keep her voice from relaying her suspicions of Jess. It was then Lorelai noticed Jess' name came up more nowadays than Dean's, causing the suspicions to heighten a little more.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wednesday

The entire town was surprised by the news that Luke had bought the entire building next to the diner, much to the chagrin of Taylor Doose. Despite being notoriously opposed to change, renovations had begun on the diner almost immediately. Luke did have some concerns that Taylor would try to block the construction permits, but he still had some old friends of his father's willing to help the son of William Danes with his project.

For the moment, only Luke's apartment was under construction as expanding the diner was too much for the mournful son to consider at the moment. Luke had been promised by Tom that he could still keep the diner open while the remodeling was going on upstairs. There would only be minimal disruptions, which was the deal. However, when Luke tried to deliver food to some of his customers, chunks of the ceiling would often fall onto their tables.

"Jeez, uh, sorry folks. Uh, here free coffee all around. You might want to put your hand over that." Luke stormed over to the leader of the construction team who was leisurely drinking coffee at the counter, "Tom, what the hell is going on up there?"

"We're redoing your apartment. What do you think is going on up there?"

"The ceiling is falling in. I've got customers eating drywall here."

"Oh, well, that can't be good."

"You said minimal disruptions."

"Hey, this is minimal disruptions; it's not my fault you insist on keeping the place open while we fix your apartment."

"You said…" Luke swallowed the insult. "Fine, one more week, that's it."

"Oh, sure, construction ultimatum. Ha, that's even funnier than my moving pipe joke from yesterday."

Lorelai and Rory walked in just as Luke was about to turn into ranting Luke. "Hey baby," Lorelai said as she walked over to give him a good morning kiss. Lorelai liked that she could be truly affectionate with Luke in public, however the ceilings dry wall had different ideas. The descending plaster kept them from their usual hello kiss, startling both Lorelai and Rory.

"Hey," Luke sighed that he just spent a hundred thousand dollars on a building that was falling in around him.

"Jeez, look at this place," Lorelai had seen how tired and worn out her fella was. It was bad enough that wedding planning with Sookie was keeping them apart, but since renovations began last week, Luke's sole focus was getting the apartment finished as quickly as possible. Lorelai put her purse down to claim a table, "How much long-"

Luke grabbed Lorelai's arm before she was committed to the seat, "Nope – can't sit there."

"Why not?"

"Three people got nailed in the head there earlier."

"But their food was okay, right?"

"Will please you just move?" he said kindly, full of concern for her safety. However as soon as he began to steer the girls to a different table, Lorelai's cell began to ring and he was shooing her out and pointed to the door, "Outside."

"You know, if I sit here one more second, I just might be outside."

"Fine, we'll wait till that happens. My apartment is changing not the rule so outside!"

"There better be some coffee when I return."

Lorelai walked outside as Jess came up to Rory and offered her an open umbrella.

"Oh, you are really funny," Luke rolled his eyes. "You and Tom should put an act together." However, he advised Rory as Jess walked to the kitchen, "I'd leave it open."

Outside Lorelai began a conversation with her mother, "Sorry, go ahead Mom, I can hear you now."

"I wanted to know if you'd like a gift certificate for a weekend at the Birch Grove Spa."

All of Lorelai's defenses shut down over the mention of gift certificate and spa. "Are you serious?" Lorelai almost squealed.

"I bid on it at the DAR Symphony Fundraiser and I won," Emily informed proudly.

"Birch Grove? That's supposed to be an amazing place, why don't you go?"

"Oh, I've never had any real desire to go to a spa," Emily dismissed.

"Why'd you bid on it then?" Lorelai asked naturally curious.

"It was for charity, I had to bid on something. I certainly didn't want another portrait of George Washington. I've got four in the attic already."

"Well, I'd love it."

"Good."

"Wow, two days of total mind-numbing pampering. Massages, facials, aromatherapy."

"My goodness, you make it sound like heaven."

"It's as close as you'll ever come to being a dog," Lorelai said flatly.

"I beg your pardon?" Emily said taken aback.

"You know, a whole life of nothing but eating, sleeping, lying on your back and getting rubbed.

"I'd love the comparison to stop there."

"Deal. Um, hey, when's it for?"

"This weekend, actually, the certificate is for two," Emily said slowly as though wheels were turning in her head.

"Oh, well, I'll be there," Lorelai assured. Then something struck Lorelai, _the certificate is for two,_ _the certificate is for two,_ Lorelai could just see Emily's eyebrow raise up and a sixth sense told Lorelai to keep talking and lie to her own mother, "I know, Rory and I will love it."

Emily sounded like she was disarmed, "What?"

"Excuse me?" Lorelai said innocently.

"Oh, you would use it for Rory and yourself," she said, the tone of a missed opportunity was wedged in Emily's voice.

"Well, sure, who else would I bring?" Lorelai tried not to sound callous toward her mother. "I mean Sookie has to work this weekend, you just said spas aren't your thing, and with all of the pressure Rory is under at school, I'm sure this is just the thing she could use to unwind a bit. How perfect that it is a thoughtful gesture from her grandmother, so thanks Mom. Oh, well, I guess since we have to use them, I guess this means no Friday night dinner this week, huh?" _SCORE!_

"I suppose so. Well, I hope _the two of you_ enjoy it," Emily sounded disappointed.

"I'm sure we will, oh, how are we going to get the certificates?"

"Well, I suppose I could have them couriered over to you at the inn."

"Perfect. Well, we will think of you the whole time. Thanks again, bye," Lorelai finished quickly and hung up her cell phone. She only felt guilty for only a moment, but she bit her lip in anticipation of asking who she really had in mind, while hoping Rory wouldn't be too upset to stay home.

Lorelai went inside to rejoin her daughter at their now umbrella covered table. Lorelai sighed proudly, "I think I just dodged a bullet with my mother."

"Mmm hmm, lean forward," Rory advised her mother, and by doing so, Lorelai avoided getting dry wall in her hair, as it was covered by the umbrella.

Luke saw the near miss and barked again, "Tom!"

77777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was walking Rory to her bus stop before heading to work herself, relaying the whole of the phone conversation with Grandma, even the subtext, therefore, Rory's reaction was justified. "You are twelve and disgusting."

"No, I was almost trapped and desperate," Lorelai scoffed.

"You don't know that," Rory shot back as she shook her head, unable to believe the depths Lorelai would stoop to avoid seeing her mother.

Lorelai defended her logical lie, "Rory, it had all the ear marks for a trap ready to spring, no doubt for some vindictive reason of my mother's. She was probably at the hair dresser's the other day, sitting in curlers, under that blow dryer helmet thing and just thinking to herself, 'Gee, I've been really too easy on Lorelai lately. What could I do to make her life a living hell?' So excuse me for being oh so smart enough to see the signs and avoid it."

"Would a weekend with grandma really be so bad?" she asked. When Rory saw the look on her mother's face she knew that was answer enough, "Okay, So let me get this straight, you lied to grandma about taking _me_ to the spa?"

"Yes."

"And you are not really taking me?"

"No."

"Because you didn't think I would enjoy the spa?" Rory teased.

Lorelai stopped them in their path, "Rory please, please, please, please let me take Luke. Since our little coming out at the basket auction all eyes have been on us, I mean this is like a real relationship thing, a real weekend away… not to the town's local Inn that I happen to run."

"It's a spa," Rory repeated.

"So, it's free," Lorelai shrugged.

"Well, when I think of Luke, I don't exactly think…spa guy."

"I'm not thinking of spa guy, I'm thinking of my sexy boyfriend that I want to be alone with."

"Dirty."

"Exactly and they'll have mud baths at this place and everything."

"Eww, Mom!" Rory was now trying to purge the image of Luke and Lorelai rolling around in mud.

"Rory, please. While Luke and I love you and love Jess, you as our dependents make it difficult to get it on."

"So glad we are not being gross anymore," Rory said dryly.

"Who knows how long till his place is ready and now that the town knows about us, we can do things like this; go out of town together, and Jess has been proving himself more responsible lately," Lorelai had to admit, even though she still suspected foul play with the bracelet incident, "…and well you were that way in the womb… so I think the timing is perfect, and this opportunity just fell in my lap…"

"And the fact that Grandma is footing the bill for your little love nest weekend with Luke doesn't add to the appeal at all."

"Of course it does!"

"That was an evil yes!"

"HEY! I got both of us out of Friday Night Dinner! Can't you marvel in the brilliance that is your mother just for a little while?"

"I'm just glad you aren't focusing your criminal genius on world domination!"

"A weekend with my boyfriend is all I really need, I'll worry about the world next weekend," Lorelai said. "I mean two days of relaxation! Luke really deserves it with all that is happening with the diner, and me, well I love Sookie, but one more midnight call about lace and I'm gonna…"

"Maybe you'll be so relaxed you'll find the guts to say it," Rory teased as she saw her bus round the corner.

"Say what?"

"You know …it?" Rory emphasized as she got on the bus and waved through the window to her mother when she took her seat.

Lorelai considered what Rory said. With a romantic, secluded, away from Stars Hollow setting, maybe one of them would say "it" this weekend.

77777777777777777777777777777777

"Are you crazy?" Luke exclaimed.

"We've been dating how long and you still don't know the answer to that question?"

Luke was obviously in a bad mood due to the construction and Tom, so Lorelai could have picked a better time to tell him about the spa. Unfortunately, Lorelai had a time constraint, as the certificates were only good for that weekend, meaning tomorrow through Sunday. Therefore, Lorelai had brought Luke out in the square to get him away from nosey customers, construction noise, and hazards falling from the ceiling in an effort to coerce him into coming to the spa with her. "Luke, come on, please."

"Lorelai! Look at my diner," Luke pointed passionately. "Just look at it! It's being gutted right before my eyes, my dad's old place, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to see it like this… and you want me to skip town?"

"Well, then don't see it like this, come away with me. You could use the break. I mean if you stay here you might kill Tom, which would get in the way of Tom finishing the job and the jail time would get in the way of us."

"Lorelai, I have a business to run."

"So, rather than customers getting drywall garnish in their soup, shut down for a few days."

"What?"

"Shut down. Close the diner, for once in your life. Take some time off for yourself... and for me. Luke, it was so hard for us to be together before the town knew, and now they know and it's still hard for us to be together. I can't remember the last time we were on a date."

"It was weeks ago, before your father came to town." Luke informed.

"See, far too long," Lorelai said sweetly, "The other weekend at the Inn was so great, but I still had to work, and this can be an away all about us weekend. Please, Luke. I really want to take you."

"Jeez, just take Rory…" Luke was about to walk away, considering the conversation over.

"Luke, her schedule is booked. I want to take you. I never get to see you or be with you since you started this project."

"And you're not busy? What with Sookie's wedding plans and with business school?

"Luke, I'm studying for finals. Which means that business school is coming to a close, so in a few weeks I'll be graduating and…"

"But what about Sookie and the wedding, can you really just leave her? Leave the Inn?" he shot back.

"She will make due for a few days. Okay, I need a break too, you need a break, let's take a break together. Who knows, Luke, with the diner closed, maybe Tom and company can finish it faster."

Luke sighed and looked to the ground, with his hands on his hips, a sure fire sign that his resistance was starting to wane.

Lorelai continued to entice, "And come on, three days? Who knows how many times we can have sex?"

"Aw Jeez, the town is gonna think that we are…that we are…"

"Well, generally that was what I had planned and usually what people do with weekends away. Luke, who cares what the town thinks… Please, it's perfect."

"Lorelai," Luke spat.

"It's an all expense paid weekend, of relaxing and forgetting all of our stress."

"Jess," was all Luke said.

"Jess?" she asked, trying to follow.

"I can't leave Jess with the diner half gutted while I'm off with my girlfriend."

"Oh well," Lorelai was straining to think fast, her perfect weekend away was slipping out of reach as if Emily cast a hex on the gift certificates to prevent it from happening. "Hey, the Inn."

"What?"

Lorelai then knew the lengths she was willing to go to get Luke to go on this trip with her, "Well, we can put Jess up at the Inn. No charge," and maybe the distance would keep Jess far, far away from Rory while they were gone and Lorelai could truly enjoy her pampering.

"Lorelai, you can't do that."

"Sure I can, I did it at Christmas,"

"That was a Christmas event that was already paid for and canceled."

"I did it at New Years, you arranged it for Valentine's Day…"

"Which I paid for…"

"And again a few weeks ago," Lorelai didn't really want to mention Chris's name, "…Luke please, I really, really want to go on this trip with you, and only you; please, just ask Jess if he's willing to help. You boast how he's so helpful and good now," Lorelai realized that comment was little pointed toward the nephew, but Luke didn't seem to notice.

"Fine, no promises."

7777777777777777777777777777777

"I can't believe you got Luke to agree," Rory said in astonishment.

"You are talking to the woman who got him to bid on my basket," Lorelai said gleefully.

Rory pointed her thumb to herself, "Hey, I'm the woman who got him to bid on your basket!"

"But, I was the prize!"

"Man I lost the bet," Rory complained over her pizza.

"What bet?"

Rory realized she said it aloud, "Oh, nothing…"

"What bet?" Lorelai said slowly again.

"Well, I bet Jess that Luke wouldn't go."

Lorelai had to laugh knowing herself that Jess had been the deciding factor, "Oh really?" a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Yeah, I told him I didn't think Luke was the spa kind of guy and Jess was willing to take the bet. I thought I was sure to win."

Lorelai didn't know if she should tell Rory Jess' part in the whole agreement to get Luke out of town. Jess had agreed to stay at the Inn, so technically Jess manipulated the situation to win the bet with Rory. Lorelai hated to think of what the terms were, before she could as Rory changed the subject.

"So you got the gift certificates alright."

"Yes, although I did have to pry the envelope out of Michel's hand once I told him what was in it."

"So you are going to pack tonight?"

"Yup." Lorelai tried to sound enthusiastic, "God this is going to be so fantastic! Luke, a spa, all expenses paid. My little girl home alone with a house all to herself, free to throw a party, and invite hundreds of bikers and lowlifes who are going to trash the place…" she joked, but wondered if Jess would talk her into such an idea.

"I am going to do homework, laundry, watch TV, order Indian food and go to bed early."

"And then come the bikers and lowlifes who are going to trash the place?"

"I may even fall asleep on the couch with the TV on."

"When do the bikers and lowlifes get to trash the place?"

"Mom!"

"I swear some times I wonder if I got the wrong baby from the hospital"

"Always a possibility," Rory nodded.

"Aw well, why raise a fuss now, Que Sera Sera. But seriously Rory, you have to do something bad when Mommy's out of town. It's the law. You're seen Risky Business, right?Now I'm not asking for a prostitution ring, but how about a floating craps game or something?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"I would greatly appreciate it."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Friday

Lorelai was amazed that she was packed and ready to go the night before, something that has never happened before. Lorelai stood staring in awe at her closed suit case, she knew everything she wanted to wear; that is everything she wanted Luke to strip off of her and would wind up on the floor. Lorelai could only assume it was because Luke was her perfect man and she knew exactly what she wanted to do this weekend.

She had taken care of their spa agenda for all their treatments and tried to make them simple more palatable for Luke to try. Lorelai had to admit that Rory was right; Luke wasn't exactly a spa man. Lorelai knew he was dreading the trip, so she decided to let him drive the jeep and wouldn't give him grief about not wanting to stop and get coffee.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Lorelai asked, about to jump into the passenger seat.

"Why are you bringing two thermoses of coffee, it is only an hour drive?"

"This way I won't bother you to stop for coffee on the way, Bye sweets."

"Bye. Bye Luke."

"Are you sure you don't want to go Rory?" asked Luke, one final time, slowly getting in the Jeep in hopes that Rory will change her mind and want to go.

"Nope, have a good time." Rory hugged her mom and whispered, "By the way Mom, remember whatever you and Luke do on your trip I so don't want to know about it."

"Right, remember Bikers and lowlifes," she kissed her daughter's cheek

"Biker's and lowlifes," Rory repeated, as if her mother had said buy more milk.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke and Lorelai entered the Birch Grove Spa's Lobby and Lorelai exclaimed over the relaxed nature of it, "Oh, look at this place." Lorelai knew she was about to die and go to heaven or at least be well rested for her trip to hell. _I did lie to my mother to get here_. "There's a smell – what is that? It's all fresh and earthy…"

"Eucalyptus?" Luke did not look too happy to be there. He scanned the lobby with a deer in headlights expressions. Clearly, this place wasn't what he expected when Lorelai was begging him for a weekend away. "I think I'm going to get the bags…"

"No need, they have people here who do that. Hey look, they have cucumber slices in the water. What next? Ranch dressing in the soap dispensers?" she giggled.

"Lorelai…" Luke looked very serious.

She didn't seem to hear him, or at least she pretended she didn't. "You wait right here, I'll check us in," Lorelai said as she left Luke by the tranquil fountain hoping it would sooth him into enjoying himself.

Lorelai approached the front desk, "Hello, I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I have a reservation for two."

The gentleman at the desk typed into his computer, "Ah, yes, welcome to Birch Grove. My name is Bobby. I have everything all set for you. Do you have luggage?"

"Yes, it's in the jeep out front."

"Alright, well, we can take care of that for you." Bobby signaled to one of his associates to go out to the car, "Here are your room keys and a copy of all of your spa activities. You ladies are booked solid, I see."

_Two keys? As in two rooms? _"Ladies?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"There is a note in my system that says you are here with your daughter," Bobby said courteously.

"How did you…? Emily," Lorelai said bitterly. "Is there a note in there about Emily Gilmore?"

Bobby checked, "Umm yes, she arranged all your spa treatments."

"But I called before and set everything up…"

"Well, it seems she called in this morning and requested some different ones," he said, indicating the itinerary after adjusting his screen so Lorelai could see.

Lorelai scanned through it, "So my mother disregarded the services I wanted, forcing me to do what she thinks I wanted, and therefore, basically knows our schedule."

"Basically," Bobby asked. "Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, Bobby, a little bit." Lorelai turned her head to point out Luke, "You see that handsome guy over there."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm not really here with my daughter, I'm here with him. My mother doesn't like him very much and just wouldn't understand why I would want to bring him here. He's sort of high strung and is under a lot of stress and pressure with his business. I mean, frankly, he's not really a spa guy, so you all are going to have to really win him over. But you see I'm going to be doing certain "special" treatments to relax him ones that you don't offer, and if you do, well mums the word from me, but you see, I'd rather my mother not know about it, if you catch my drift."

"Oh yeah," Bobby grinned as he blushed at the innuendo.

"Great, so if you could just tell Emily Gilmore whenever she calls, that _my daughter_ and I are in the middle of a treatment, and can't be disturbed because that would defeat the purpose of relaxing here, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Yes ma'm."

"Great, and please tell all shifts about this as well, not to be disturbed, no phone calls, nothing at all. We're just on a spa conveyor belt, constantly going in and out of treatments." Lorelai knew if Rory had any problems she would simply call Lorelai's cell phone.

Then, Bobby seemed to notice a note in the system and frowned slightly, causing Lorelai to ask, "Something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's just I see that your stay is with gift certificates? Do you have those?"

Lorelai happily handed over the certificates and got an idea. "Hey, Bobby," she started bargaining again. "Obviously, for those special one on one treatments that you don't offer we are only going to need one room with one bed, so can we add more spa stuff to our stay since we are bunking together?"

"I don't see why not? We can upgrade your itinerary now."

"Excellent." She wore a wicked grin as she looked towards Luke, "King sized bed, please."

After a few tip taps on the keyboard, Bobby had cleared everything up, and earned himself a nice tip from Lorelai after handing over her new spa package and itinerary. "Your room is right down this hall. Fruit and yogurt are served by the pool in the mornings and your lunch and dinner seats are on that itinerary."

"Any chance we could get room service? New people make my guy antsy."

"Certainly, just mark times you would like the meal to be delivered here and here," he said, pointing to the menu. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, where can one get a cup of coffee around here?"

"Oh, well, we don't serve anything with caffeine here," Bobby said, sad to disappoint his guest.

Lorelai was in shock for a moment, "And you think that's safe?"

"Sorry spa policy, but I hope you and your husband enjoy your stay."

"Umm we will. Thank you, Bobby," Lorelai blushed as she turned back to meet Luke, who was once again mistaken as her husband. It was just like during the ball. The tailor thought they were only engaged, at the ball they were represented as being married where Luke was Rory's stepfather; and here they were, months later, and they still gave off that "forsaking all other's" vibe. _Maybe this is our second honeymoon._

Lorelai bit her lip as she approached Luke; nervous because of the scowl he wore. "Hey, so you ready?"

"Lorelai…This is a SPA!" he exclaimed.

"See, just look at how tense you are…"

"I'm tense because there are women who look like the 'Where's the Beef' ladies, running around in bathrobes and nothing else!"

"Luke, first, I am impressed you know the commercial and second, tone it down, there are people trying to relax."

"Lorelai, you knew this was a spa! There won't be anything for me to do here…"

Lorelai swallowed her dirty smile to inform Luke, "Actually I've already signed you up for a few treatments."

"Treatments?" he spat.

"Luke, come on…"

"Treatments?" he repeated with a scowl.

"Here, look they are all manly."

"A scalp treatment?" he said, disbelieving, taking that as a dig on his receding hairline. "A massage?"

"See I thought you'd like that because it's with me," she pointed to their scheduled couples massage.

"Lorelai, I am not getting a facial!"

"Luke, you never do anything for yourself."

"Lorelai this isn't my thing. I would rather go sleep in the jeep."

"If you sleep in the jeep you won't get to sleep with me," Luke rolled his eyes about to go outside, willing to take the chance. "Luke… please." She stopped him and pouted, "Please baby," She kissed him, knowing she was close to getting him to cave, "Please, please, please it's only for two days."

"Lorelai, jeez we are in the lobby, people are staring."

"We could be in our room doing what I've wanted to do for the last hour of our drive," she said softly, as she flicked his ear with her tongue. "Hey; did you know that licking a stamp burns 10 calories? Imagine how many we could burn… alone, in our room."

Luke couldn't stand the teasing anymore and he had to kiss her full on the mouth, in front of the bathrobe clad spa clients.

Lorelai seemed pleased with the results of her enticements, "Just relax and drink the nice cucumber water," she teased. "If it makes you feel better, there's no coffee in the place."

Luke scowled at her again, "Only a little."

"Then let's go to our room and make you feel a lot better."

**7777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: I know my pets, the show sucks now… I told you…**

**It's gonna get worse before it gets better.**

**Join the resistance, read fan fiction instead. **

**A/N:**

**How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables**

**I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late**

**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when**

**Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror**

**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) **

**Solo**

**How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror**

**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when**

**777777777777777777777777777**

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone.**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	34. The End of Fear Is Where We Begin

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?**

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**  
Dialouge borrowed from2.16 - There's the Rub  
written by Sheila R. Lawrence  
directed by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
**

**Featured Beta: Localizy, let's welcome her back she had a FLU Food Poisoning combo, and could barely sit up, let alone make sure my humble ramblings made sense and were properly punctuated so send her a feel better email now that she is on the mend and can sit up for longer 15 minutes. **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 34:  
****The End of Fear Is Where We Begin  
**

Luke and Lorelai had wanted to test out their king sized bed as soon as they were alone; however Lorelai knew they would have plenty of time for that over the course of the weekend. Luke started unpacking while Lorelai commented on the robes and amenities until she realized they were going to be late for their first appointment, a couple's massage. Luke had some objections to wandering around the spa in nothing but a robe like the other guests, but Lorelai found a way to persuade him by tempting him with a private peep show later that night. As Lorelai and Luke lay side by side on separate tables, it was obvious that Lorelai was as malleable as putty, while Luke seemed tense as granite.

Lorelai's masseur asked, "How's the pressure – too much?"

"Nope, just fine," she sighed. "Your hands are amazing." Lorelai instinctively looked over at Luke's table and sure enough the comment made a little of the hulk's rage boil below the surface of his face. Thoughtfully, Lorelai asked, "How's your pressure, Hon?"

"This is weird," he grumbled.

"Luke…"

Luke's tone was biting, "Well, we're naked… with strangers… some strange man is touching you."

"Well, some strange woman is touching you!!" she shot back.

Luke sat up, "Okay look you two, just stop, maybe leave us for a minute." Luke waved them out of the room and thankfully the masseurs left them alone. Sitting on the table in his sheet and boxers, because he couldn't bring himself to strip down totally, he decided to be straight with Lorelai, "Lorelai, I'm not comfortable with this…"

"Baby, do you know what people usually do after these couple massages?"

"Have an orgy?" he complained dryly.

"Close, but if that's what you're into we're going to need to have a serious conversation about boundaries…"

"Boundaries? You're one sighing and moaning with some strange man touching you, complimenting his hands," Luke barked.

"Luke, you should know how I really sound when I'm really … enjoying myself," she commented, raising an eyebrow at him.She decided to stop teasing him after seeing he was really upset, "I'm sorry, but I've never had a couple's massage before… I was only being polite… you know how I suffer from pressure of speech."

"Lorelai, I'm not… Jeez, I just wanted to be alone with you and not have to worry about the diner, but now I'm just… uncomfortable…"

Seeing that diving right in wasn't the way to get Luke comfortable with this arrangement. "Well, if it makes you feel better I prefer it when you are my masseur," she hopped off her table and approached Luke, "Well, you're alone with me now and you know what? I am naked under this sheet… completely naked."

Luke couldn't help the smile playing at his lips, which he tried to hide.

"If you want we can go back to the room now and maybe reschedule our massage when you are more relaxed?"

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke loved moments like this. It was moments like these, usually post coital, that he felt he could see the true Lorelai. No puns, jokes, no off the wall statements, or misdirection. He could see her, the real Lorelai, completely relaxed, with her guard down, content, and absorbing their lovemaking. "That was way better than any spa treatment," she smiled, still catching her breath. "God, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know… _that_… every time," she marveled at her talented lover.

"Months of practice I guess."

"Not so many months…there was a month together we couldn't even be alone together, let alone have time to take our clothes off. Mm, maybe we should've had sex before your massage…then you would have been relaxed to have some strange woman touch you."

"You're the only strange woman I want to touch me," Luke kissed her neck.

"I'm not strange."

"Yes, you are," Luke kissed her mouth again. When he pulled away, he looked very serious to Lorelai. Lorelai saw something in his eyes; love and admiration for her._ Say it… for pity's sake, _Lorelai held her breath in anticipation of his words.

"Lorelai… I" 

Just then, a knock was at the door obviously disturbing Luke's train of thought. Lorelai knew his moment was ruined, but encouraged, "Go on, they'll wait…"

"Lorelai, that's your dinner and I know better than to keep you away from food," Luke started to get out of bed, but Lorelai kept her arms around him.

"It's room service, it will keep. What were you going to say?"

Yet again they were interrupted, the stubborn knocking repeated with a "Room service" muffled beyond the door.

Luke told Lorelai to cover up as he got out of bed to let the server in. Frustrated, Lorelai hid under the covers till the server was gone, inwardly cursing Fate's little taunts. In her heart, she knew Luke was moments away from saying it. Perhaps, in this new setting away from the town, the words might finally come out. Maybe she would finally work up the to say it first.

When the door closed again, Lorelai whipped the covers off her head and saw Luke modeling his spa robe, with a sexy open V revealing his chest, as he brought the cart closer to the bed.

Lorelai looked at her choices, "Is that what I ordered?"

"I guess."

"Hmmm, it sounded more appetizing than it looks," she wrinkled up her nose.

"It's good for you."

"And still no coffee," she sighed.

"Two days without coffee won't kill you."

"Hmmm. I need my legal addictive stimulants," she groaned.

"Oh I've got a stimulant for you," Luke kissed her again.

777777777777777777777777777777

Friday, after dinner

Lorelai and Luke were on the floor by the fire, wrapped tightly together, sharing a blanket. There were no TVs in the room either, since watching the horrible depressing news would counter act the works of all the relaxation techniques, but that didn't matter, since Luke and Lorelai had their own ways of keeping entertained. With their empty plates also on the floor, Luke bargained with Lorelai, saying he would sign up for a salt glow, whatever that meant, and scalp treatment, if she ate every leaf of spinach on her plate. Begrudgingly, Lorelai did. Luke was leaning against the side of the bed, Lorelai leaning back on his chest, both watching the flames of the fire. "I think sex made that healthy crap taste better."

"You think?" Luke whispered in her ear.

"I ate spinach, so yes. Who knew I'd love to exercise so much." Lorelai loved Luke's arms around her and commented, "Hmmm, this is nice."

"Yeah, well you did eat spinach … I thought you deserved a reward."

"And eggplant…don't forget the eggplant. I ate it in all it's purple-ness," she said, wrinkling her nose since the purple-ness reminded her of her gash from the rain gutter incident.

"And eggplant," Luke nodded in concession, as he kissed her shoulder.

"Is that what I have to do? Eat my veggies and I get a toy? A boy toy?" she giggled as she started to caress his bare thighs beneath their blanket.

"You are gonna wear me out."

Lorelai turned on the floor so she could peck at his lips again, "Well, this is a spa you are supposed to relax." She kissed his cheeks and whispered, "Rest and recover." Working her way to his lips she kissed him harder and harder with each "r" word she revealed, "Renew…reflect… refresh… rejuvenate… regenerate… recuperate… and well any other r words…"

Luke decided to play her game, "Well, I would love to _recreate_ the last few minutes."

"Reproductive relations," Lorelai said with raised an eyebrow and paused only for the slightest moment as Luke led her to lie on the floor. She suddenly realized that those particular "r" words referred to kids. Lorelai didn't know if Luke noticed the subtle hint, or if he was just so focused on the moment, if he really understood just how long term she saw their relationship to be. She wanted him to be the one, to be it, to father her children, well subsequent children, and live with him, and Lorelai wanted him more…for their heated passion.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Saturday

Lorelai woke up reinvigorated thanks to her evening with Luke and was determined to enjoy another day of her free of charge pampering. Lorelai knew the only way she was going to survive without Coffee in the morning was a different kind of pick-me-up. She cuddled close to Luke, attempting to see if she could arouse his interest first thing in the morning, but she was surprised to discover she was alone in the room. When she reached for him, Lorelai found a note crinkling in her hand. It was from Luke saying he had gone down to the pool and promised to bring her back some breakfast.

Lorelai remembered about the poolside fruit and yogurt the concierge mentioned,_ fruit and yogurt, yuck_. She wasn't looking forward to the fruit but she was looking forward to sharing another meal with Luke. Lorelai dressed for the poolside quickly, figuring she'd save the shower for after her mud bath since she had no intention of going in the pool water, and she headed down to find Luke, hoping that maybe they could enjoy their breakfast outside since the weather was so nice.

Lorelai surveyed poolside, she saw people in line for the buffet breakfast, enjoying sun on outdoor recliners, and relaxing by pool, but there was no sign of Luke. Then she noticed a pair of women her age, giggling like schoolgirls. Lorelai saw what had caught their attention; they were fawning over a hottie doing laps in the pool. Lorelai watched the swimmer for a little bit herself, before returning to her search for her boyfriend. _How would that look Luke catching me checking out some other guy? _Lorelai ran into Bobby, the concierge who politely inquired how she and her husband were enjoying their stay. Lorelai wondered if she should head back upstairs to find Luke, maybe they had missed each other, but then she was awe struck as her hard bodied boyfriend emerged from the pool now that he had apparently finished his laps.

Lorelai tried not to gape as she saw Luke approach her with a towel around his shoulders, soaking wet from his morning exercise, "Hey," Luke smiled, and kissed her, much to the envy of Luke's fawning fans on the loungers.

"Hey," Lorelai smiled, as she relished in the jealousy of the gawking ladies, "I didn't know you swam?" as she looked at Luke up and down surprised he would be wearing so little in public, granted they were regular swim trunks, but still she enjoyed the sight of his skin in relative public.

"I fish, don't I."

"Yeah, but, well, I mean, I wasn't really aware of your exercise regiment."

Luke casually said, "Well, when I fish, I swim in the lake sometimes. But usually I run, go to the gym, you know."

"No, I didn't know, but I had wondered how you kept your trim figure," she said, loving that Luke kept surprising her, that she still had a lot to learn about him.

Luke smiled from the compliment and leaned in, "Well, I get quite a workout from my girlfriend."

"Really?" she smiled, almost blushing over the previous night. "Well, let's get you some breakfast." They walked over to the buffet line hand in hand and enjoyed their fruit on the pool patio.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Luke asked as they walked inside together with their yogurt.

When she saw the time on the clock, "If you don't want to play spa anymore you can stay in the room, or maybe check out their gym here. Just as long as you make love to me between my spa fun I'm happy."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm coming," he said reluctantly, only conceding because he wanted to spend every moment with her and took her hand as they went back inside.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Luke let the attendants salt glow him, whatever that meant, to improve his complexion, while Lorelai got her pedicure and salt glow. Lorelai browbeat him into letting them give him a manicure figuring his hands were how he made his living and deserved a break and some moisturizer. Though Luke had to admit the scalp treatment wasn't so bad, he had refused to go to the mud bath, since he had to draw the line somewhere.

An hour later, Lorelai met Luke in their room in a slightly soiled robe.

"They didn't let you rinse?" Luke eyed her curiously, as she entered the room.

"Oh they would have, but I wanted to wait for you. I thought you could help me. Want to wash my back?" she said coyly, as she let the robe drop just outside the bathroom door. Luke was happy to oblige when he followed her in to the shower.

They were both clean and lying in bed again, quiet and happy. Luke's head was on Lorelai's chest and she cradled his head in her arms, while she played with his still wet hair. Luke considered himself the luckiest man in the world. Luke looked up at her, hoping to see the look of contentment on her face again, to commit another satisfied moment to his memory, however this time Lorelai's brow was creased. She kept her eyes closed and her forehead would furrow and spasm, like she was in intense pain. "You okay?" he asked.

"Headache," Lorelai said simply.

"You want some water?" Luke offered.

"Cucumber water, yuck," she pouted.

Luke knew why she was suffering, caffeine withdrawal. They were doing pretty well, as long as Lorelai was distracted by him or a treatment, but suddenly in that moment they were quiet and relaxing it hit her hard, as it had been nearly 24 hours without her life's brew.

Luke sat up, "Okay, get dressed."

Lorelai groaned, "Of all the things I thought you'd say to me this weekend, that was not one of them."She hoped her weakened condition didn't let it slip out about her expectant "I love you" this weekend now that they were away from town and truly alone.

"Come on, I'm taking you out."

"I'm comfortable here," she whined, not wanting to brave a face to her fellow spa clients in the dining room.

"Lorelai, I mean really out, like of this building."

Lorelai propped up on her elbows, "You mean out of the sanitarium?"

"It's a spa, not San Quentin."

"You're busting me out? But Clyde, where would we go?"

"I saw a little bar as we were driving in."

"A bar?" Lorelai said with interest.

"With booze," he enticed.

"And coffee!" she smiled.

"Of course, coffee."

7777777777777777777777777777

The smoky smell of the seedy bar made Lorelai feel dirty and she liked it. A mere 24 hours of detoxing her body and no coffee was all she could take apparently. As they entered, Lorelai noticed they seemed to be the youngest couple in the room. Luke found them a table and immediately ordered Lorelai a coffee as they perused the menu.

She was feeling better after that first sip and even more so in the middle of her martini and a steak dinner. They identified the bar as a 60/40 bar, a bar where 60-year-old men pick up 40-year-old women. They talked and laughed about what would drive someone to such a state, each silently thankful their search for companionship was over as they held hands across the table. Lorelai positively beamed across the table at Luke. He wasn't sure if it was due to the after glow of their last intimate encounter, if she was just recharging with her coffee, or if she was really looking at him with love. However, when her bare foot found it's way in his lap before dessert, he knew exactly that wicked grin on her face meant, _'let's get out of here,'_ as her toe nudged his neither regions.

For a moment, Luke took her foot under the table and massaged her sole with his knuckles, noticing the playful scowl in Lorelai's eyes as she bit her lip not to react vocally in public, her one hand grasping the edge of their table. Luke leaned in, "Put your shoe back on, you'll need it."

"As we run for the door?" she smiled mischievously again.

"One minute…" he told her with a grin of his own and he left the table.

Lorelai put her shoe back on and waited for Luke's return to leave the bar, but she watched as Luke went to the bandleader and slipped her something in a handshake.

Luke returned to the table and as he offered Lorelai his hand, the saxophone of the band started up on cue. Lorelai's 100-watt smile beamed as she took his hand and Luke led her to the middle of the floor, taking her in his arms. Lorelai let Luke lead and sway her around the floor, in the mists of the other older couples.

As Lorelai listened to the mellow saxophone and piano's intro, she recognized the tune immediately, "Is this Frank Sinatra?"

"Mmm hmm," Luke nodded.

Again, on cue, the singer began the lyrics, "_Why do I do, just as you say? Why must I just, give you your way? Why do I sigh, why don't I try - to forget? It must have been, that something lovers call fate, kept me saying: "I have to wait". I saw them all, just couldn't fall - 'til we met_…"

Lorelai smiled because Luke knew how she liked Frank, but then something else struck her about the lyrics to the song. "Wait, this is what we danced to at the ball, isn't it?" Lorelai said in astonishment that Luke remembered.

"Mmm hmmm," he agreed again, with a small smile on his face.

The singer began the poignant refrain of the classic standard, _"It had to be you. It had to be you. I wandered around and finally found the somebody who… could make me be true, could make me be blue, or even be glad just to be sad thinking of you_…"

At this point, Lorelai stared at Luke, and then at the singer, then to and fro again, blushing ever so slightly at the poignant lyrics, the prefect expression of their relationship.

"…_Some others I've seen, might never been mean. Might never be cross, or try to be boss but they wouldn't do. For nobody else gave me a thrill, with all your faults I love you still. It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you."_

Lorelai saw the pure love that shone in Luke's eyes and she took a deep breath, gazing in wonder how she ever got so lucky to find such a man in her little humble small town. Luke didn't seem to be able to say it out loud, but he was certainly saying, "I love you" by every single thing that he did.

"Do you still want to run for the door?" he asked leaning into her ear.

"No… no, I'm good here," Lorelai put her head back on his shoulder. As they continued through the song, Lorelai noticed the 60/40 couples around them, some admiring the display of true love before them, others jealous of what they didn't have or would never have again.

Luke and Lorelai stayed on the dance floor through _Someone To Watch Over Me_ and Luke impressed Lorelai with his dance moves again, making her laugh as he playfully dipped her during _Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_. As Lorelai popped back up she kissed Luke and since she was now sufficiently recovered from her withdrawal, they left the bar to head back to the spa to be alone again.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Once back at the room, it didn't take long for them to show each other how they felt again. There was an impatient car ride and fervent kisses as they fumbled for their magnetic room key to unlock the door.

Luke was spent and sleeping soundly while Lorelai was lying on her side just watching him. She chuckled at his light snoring as her fingers grazed his pecs. "I'm just going to borrow a page from your courting hand book, okay?" she said to his sleeping face. Confident that he was asleep, she whispered, "I love you Luke Danes."

Lorelai swallowed hard, as if she expected the world to end with those words leaving her lips, relieved that he slept on peacefully beside her. "You decided to practice while I slept, so I wanted to just practice my response and say I feel the same way. You haven't been unnoticed over the years. If anything you were at the forefront of my mind a lot of the time, especially since I saw you every day. I never really pursued things before because well, I had Rory to consider and I was afraid you didn't like me. It sounds immature but it's true, I forgot the old school yard adage that if the boy is torturing you and pulling your pigtails that means he likes you. You were always barking and yelling at me about coffee or eating greasy food. You seemed to hate all of my bad habits or came down on all the things I thought were fun. But even so, you became protective of Rory and are one of my best friends. I couldn't stand it if I lost that. Now…all these months later… I think this is where we were supposed to end up… not at a spa per say," she shrugged, "but together. I can't help this feeling that we were made for each other," Lorelai chuckled and defended her point of view as if sleeping Luke had made a protest. "Oh, I know, you hate all the preordained, destined, fate talk, but I'm ready Luke. I know I want you… for the rest of my days. I will try to be patient for once, so you can say it whenever you want, and you will hear exactly what you want in return… you just have to open your mouth and say those little words…okay? I'm not going to run from you," Lorelai promised. "I love you," she finished shakily, happy tears shining in her eyes, as she kissed his lips while he slept through her confession.

**777777777777777777777777777777  
**

**A/N: see it's like the eppy but better because it's my way! Luke is the pessimist instead of Lorelai, and Lorelai is all happy instead of sunshine Emily.**

**A/N: _it had to be you_ is my parent's song, 40 years of marriage and they argue every day. I thought the lyrics were fitting for our favorite couple, and I wear a purple ribbon that all will be right in the world again someday.**

**Beta Message: Hi, its me, the beta. Don't blame Debbie for the slow updates as it has been all me. These last few months have been insane with work and family and then I was like deathly, emergency room visit sick over Christmas. I lost 30 pounds and for someone only 140 pounds on a bad day, I was not looking good. Thankfully, I am back to normal, or as normal as someone who is recovering from a superflubug can be. I hope we can get back to weekly updates to make your and my Tuesdays better. **

**Also please don't give spoilers in your reviews, it upsets the author who stopped watching when it went to shit a year ago. **

**A/N: Friday May 5th is when I conceived the idea for this chapter (which pretty much wrote itself) … and after relaying some of my delicious, tantalizing ideas, my beautiful beta and I came to an agreement about the chapters I had to go through to get to this chapter**

**gilmoregirl1979: just doing the Chris phone call(ch 23)**

**gilmoregirl1979: PS confession... I really want to get all this crap out of the way... so I can get to the there's the rub weekend**

**gilmoregirl1979: I'm so psyched for THAT!**

**gilmoregirl1979 : too many ideas**

**Localizy : cuz you aren't looking forward to that at all**

**gilmoregirl1979 : nah**

**gilmoregirl1979 : not in the least**

**gilmoregirl1979 : I mean**

**gilmoregirl1979 : 3 days of ll naked**

**gilmoregirl1979 : gross me out**

**gilmoregirl1979 : ugh**

**gilmoregirl1979 : if I have to...heavy sigh**

**gilmoregirl1979 : LMAO**

**Localizy: because we don't need happy LL moments at all**

**gilmoregirl1979 : PHFF why would we ever need THAT**

**gilmoregirl1979: I mean wasn't this last year filled to the brim with 'em... even a little heat (AHEM a very little!)**

**gilmoregirl1979: AHEM**

**gilmoregirl1979: not talking about it I know**

**A/N: when Localizy read this the first time she said QUOTE:**

**Localizy: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Localizy : breathe**

**Localizy : AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Localizy : Breathe**

**Localizy : I love it**

**Localizy : love it**

**Localizy : love it**

**Localizy : lather **

**Localizy : rinse **

**Localizy : repeat**

**gilmoregirl1979: and do you realize how poignant _it had to be you_ is as their song?**

**Localizy: I do**

**  
A/N: Happy BELATED Anniversary MOM AND DAD!! 40 years!!  
Why do I do, just as you say, why must I just, give you your**

**way  
**

**Why do I sigh, why don't I try - to forget**

**It must have been, that something lovers call fate**

**Kept me saying: "I have to wait"**

**I saw them all, just couldn't fall - 'til we met**

**It had to be you, it had to be you**

**I wandered around, and finally found - the somebody who**

**Could make me be true, and could make me be blue**

**And even be glad, just to be sad - thinking of you**

**Some others I've seen, might never be mean**

**Might never be cross, or try to be boss, but they wouldn't do**

**For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all your faults, I love**

**you still**

**It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you**

**777777777777777777777777777**

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone.**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	35. Crazy How You Make It All Alright

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**FEATURED BETA: LOCALIZY **

Dialogue borrowed from 2.17 - Dead Uncles and Vegetables / written by Daniel Palladino / directed by Jamie Babbit

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 35:  
Crazy How You Make It All Alright**

Lorelai woke up at the spa, but this time Luke was still with her in bed. She smiled, cuddled closer to him, the man she was in love with, and, like the night before, she watched him considering herself lucky to have him.

Luke stirred and when he found her watching him grumbled, "You know I hate it when you watch me sleep."

"Why?"

"It's creepy."

"It's not creepy, I'm just lucky to have you is all," she said, while kissing his neck.

"So what's on your agenda today?" Luke asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could have breakfast, and then we could make love, have a snack, make love again…."

"What about your spa treatments?"

"Eh, I like what we do together better."

"You know we do have to go back to the real world at some point."

"Check out isn't till noon."

777777777777777777777777

When they returned to Stars Hollow, Rory noticed right away how Luke and Lorelai seemed even more in love, if that was even possible. Her first clue was the never-ending goodbye kiss on the front porch. It only ended when Babette had come outside for the fifth time. The first time she came out, Babette was putting out Apricot, the second time she had gotten the mail, the third time she brought Apricot back in, only to bring her back out again. When she came out a fifth time with a spray bottle and rag to clean her gnomes, Luke and Lorelai knew they had better call it quits.

"I got to check on the progress of the apartment, pick up Jess. You know…"

"Okay," Lorelai felt all warm and mushy inside. "I'll see you for dinner tomorrow?" Lorelai asked, not wanting to let go of his hands.

"Alright," he kissed her again.

Rory saw how her mother seemed to float into the house. "Mom?"

"Hmm?" Lorelai happily went through bills, still high off her wonderful weekend.

Rory didn't want her mother to freak out but wanted to know if there had been a major development in the relationship since Luke and Lorelai had truly been alone for just over 48 hours. "Mom? Did something happen?"

"Like what?" she sighed absently.

"Like something I should know about?"

"Huh?" Lorelai finally came out of her trance.

"Like something with you and Luke… that I should know about?" Rory insinuated.

"No, no nothing like that. It was just a nice weekend," she said, still smiling happily.

"Well, did he say it?"

"No," Lorelai went back to her bills.

"Did you?"

"No, but then I'm wondering if we even need to," she said, staring off into the distance.

"What?" Rory's brow furrowed.

"I'm serious," Lorelai assured. "I mean really don't people say those things too much. In movies the characters spend what like 45 minutes together and they are like 'oh I love you forever.' Even if you consider movie time where like people maybe spend a few days together in the story, it still seems unrealistic…"

"So you're just not going to say it at all?" Rory was appalled. She recalled all the trouble between her and Dean when she had been too scared to say it, resulting in a horrible two-month break up.

"I'm not going to obsess over it," Lorelai clarified, "Besides it's not like Luke would ever cheat on me or has a family some where else."

"I guess, but still I think you should…"

"Rory, we show each other every day how we feel by the things we do. We showed it a lot this weekend."

"Okay, stop there please," Rory said, putting her hands over her ears.

"Alright, fine. How was your weekend?" Lorelai asked, glad to be off the subject.

Rory sighed, "Complicated."

"Complicated? How could it be complicated when 'high maintenance me' was out of your hair? I thought you were having simple fest; do laundry, Indian food, fall asleep on the couch…."

"Yeah that was the plan, but there were variables," Rory explained.

"What kind of variables?"

"Paris," Rory admitted right away.

Lorelai sank, "Aw Hon, what did she do?"

"She was wigging out about a test and wanted to have an impromptu study session. Besides, Paris wasn't the only offender, Jess had come over, and then Dean to boot." Granted Paris gave Rory the perfect alibi for Jess being there which made things much easier to explain when Dean surprised her.

"Jess came over?"

"Yeah, he said Luke left instructions to send over study sustenance and then Jess and Paris got into a debate."

Lorelai crossed her arms, "A debate? Huh, well knowing Paris that could take a while."

Rory recycled Paris' lie again only this time to her mother, to cover her ass, "Well, Paris thought she may have liked Jess, so well, when he came over she thought she'd use the opportunity to get to know him and before we knew it they were in a huge debate, we were eating all the food I had ordered, the Indian food and the stuff Luke sent…"

"Hmm, I didn't know Paris had discovered boys," Lorelai thought out loud, though if bookish Rory had the switch suddenly turn on at 16, why should Lorelai be surprised that Paris had a latten delay at 17.

"And well, then Dean came and things just exploded…"

"Why would things be exploding if Dean came over?" Lorelai wanted information; she was still trying to piece the Jess puzzle together.

"Well, he thought I was going to be alone, but he saw Jess and assumed I was cheating on him, so it was the picnic all over again."

"Didn't he see Paris here?"

"Well, yeah, but at first glance it didn't look good."

"Well I'd have to agree."

"Not you too!" Rory cried, irritated that everyone seemed to be overreacting to the friendship between Jess and Rory.

"Well Rory, I'm sorry. It's just you and Jess seem to be thrown together a lot lately."

"Hello, he is your boyfriend's nephew, doesn't it stand to reason that we would see a lot of each other?"

"Well yeah, but just because Luke and I are seeing each other doesn't mean you and Jess have to see each other too."

"You are forbidding me from seeing Jess who is my friend and both of our potential relation?"

"What?"

"Come on Mom, some day you and Luke are going to take the plunge and Jess will be my cousin."

"All I am saying is that for Dean, it just doesn't look good. It seems like you would rather spend time with Jess, rather than your boyfriend."

Rory shook her head, stunned that her mother got so close to her own feelings, "I love Dean, there is nothing to worry about. Tell me more about your weekend, leaving out all the dirty stuff that would traumatize me for life."

The Gilmore girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the trip and squealing over the romantic visit to the 60-40 bar.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke had gone to the Inn to discover Jess had already checked out and left for the day. When Luke came to the diner, slightly concerned at where Jess was spending his day, he was surprised to find Richard on the diner steps, looking anxious.

"Richard?"

"Luke? Thank goodness, I was starting to get worried. You should really leave a note on the door if you are going to be late opening."

Luke really didn't want to divulge he had spent the weekend making love to his new friend's daughter, so he made a somewhat weak excuse. "Um sorry, I'm renovating the diner and my apartment and I've been out of town all weekend, to give the guys a chance to work."

"Ah, well a spruce now and then makes good business sense," Richard smiled.

"Well, why don't we head inside and see how they did," Luke said as he fumbled for his keys. He was distracted and trying very hard to purge Lorelai's wanton eyes from his mind in the presence of her father. He cleared his throat again as he thought of her foot in his lap at the bar. "So Richard, what are you doing here? I thought you usually golfed on Sundays."

"Well, I had a few questions about the car. The engine is really a fascinating, and I must say, infuriating contraption. One would think it spits on you on purpose. However, I did want to run another idea past you. I thought we could try. I am getting quite sick of playing golf 5 days a week. A person can only hit a ball so much before it gets tiring. You strike me as a man who spends a lot of time outdoors. What do you do to pass the time outside?"

Luke sighed, wondering what Lorelai would think when she found out her dad was taking up another hobby that was similar to his own. Luke figured that it was a good idea, though, to have a good relationship with his girlfriend's father and began telling him about the cabin he inherited from his father, and the lake where he spent a lot of time fishing with William Danes when he was growing up.

77777777777777777777777777777

After Richard had lunch he left to go price angler equipment in order to find the best deal, As he was walking out the door Jess showed up, a book in front of his face.

"Where have you been? I went to the inn to pick you up and you had already checked out."

"Sorry, I was done and I had some errands."

"What kind of errands?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Uncle Luke what happened to the trust," Jess said sarcastically.

"Jess, come on."

"Well, you're treating me like a little kid again. You left me alone for two days and look," Jess gestured around him, "the apartment, the diner are fine. I even spared burning down Lorelai's inn. I'm not a walking apocalypse anymore." Jess sighed and told his uncle, "Sorry, I had a few library books to return okay. After that I went to the music store and then I came back here; satisfied?"

"Yes."

"Tom left a note in the apartment," Jess said as he grabbed his bags to head up to the apartment.

Luke took his weekend bag and followed his nephew up the stairs, nervous and yet excited to see what had been done in his absence. Luke was impressed with the progress Tom made and made a mental note to tell Lorelai about his new walls.

"Since we are sharing, how was your weekend?" Jess asked Luke, who was moving his stuff into his room.

"Fine." Luke replied distractedly, testing out the door of his new bedroom.

Jess waited expectantly, "Did something happen?"

"Like what?" Luke asked absently, trying to figure out what to do with his bed.

"Did you ask her?"

"Ask her what?" Luke turned and gave his nephew his full attention.

"Man you really are dense," Jess said, shaking his head and moving to his own uncompleted room.

"What?" Luke looked at his nephew wondering what he was missing.

"You go away for a romantic weekend and don't comeback with a fiancée?"

"What? That's not what this weekend was about. Why don't you let me handle my own relationship."

"Suit yourself," Jess shrugged.

Luke knew that tone in Jess' voice all to well as it was the same tone Rachel used when she said don't wait too long to tell her. Here he was a year later, actually in a relationship with Lorelai, and Jess seemed to imply if Luke didn't move quickly Lorelai would get bored and move on.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
Monday mid-morning

_This is hell._ _This must have been what Dante was talking about with those seven levels of hell, because here I am in the inner circle, _Lorelai fumed to herself. She was an important busy woman and didn't have time to stand like a statue while her mother made good on her threat to use the Independence inn for her DAR luncheons. Lorelai was certain Emily had only scheduled this tasting while she was out of town as an April Fools prank, to give Lorelai a heart attack on Monday Morning and serve as a revenge for not being able to go on the spa trip with Lorelai. However she initially brushed it off thinking it was some sick April's fool joke by her mother, until her mother arrived at the Inn explained in painful detail that she couldn't help that April Fools fell on the same day as her scheduled tasting. "Haven't you already tasted that one, Mom?" Lorelai asked, attempting to keep her voice as pleasant and professional as possible.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Twice, you've tasted that soup twice."

"You're keeping a running count?" Emily admonished.

"I'm morbidly fascinated."

"Well, Lorelai, when you are tasting anything; the first taste acclimates the palate, the second establishes the foundation, and the third is to make your decision."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Oh, there's going to be a third taste."

"Am I not here to taste the soups and decide which one is appropriate for my luncheon? The women in my luncheon are very picky. My God, when the pate at the meeting Heddy Cubbington organized was slightly less chilled than appropriate, she was ostracized for a month," Emily said, hoping to make a point to her daughter how proper people are supposed to act.

Lorelai sighed and used her sure-fire defense against her mother, "Well, that hussy Heddy had it coming. But, seriously Mom, you just need to taste them, not to orally deduce their chemical structures."

"For someone who just spent a weekend at a relaxing pampering spa you are awfully high strung," Emily scolded.

"You know, actually, I've heard that. One taste is to acclimate, two is for foundation, and three to judge," chimed in Sookie, seeing that Lorelai was about to blow up.

"Traitor," Lorelai grumbled to Sookie, "Oh thank God, Scotty is coming," cried Lorelai, thankful that an employee was heading her way, hoping with something to divert her from this private hell.

"Lorelai, please, I am in the middle of a tasting."

Lorelai took the message from Scotty and hurriedly sent him on his way, not wanting more people to be affected by the cold wind called Emily. She watched him walk quickly to the door and envied his escape.

She rolled her eyes yet again at her mother, who was fuming and glaring at her for not stopping Scotty from entering the dining room, "Um, Mom, I got a lot of other things happening here that can't come to a grinding halt for this."

"So your full attention for a short period is too much to ask for as I make a decision."

Lorelai took a deep breath before answering her mother. "Mom, I have an Inn to run. I'm already giving you more attention than I would someone in these circumstances. No one else would get eight separate soups to taste for a lousy DAR..." Lorelai noticed the glare her mother sent her, "Sorry, a not lousy DAR meeting. We only do this for weddings."

"Well, would you like me to pay for the tasting?" she asked bitterly, angry at how flippant her daughter was towards her.

"No, Mom, just decide in this calendar year." OI the work!

Sookie wanted to help Lorelai along so, "Hey, can I . . . I'm sorry. The mushroom is a great choice. It's super popular and it's my Jackson's favorite."

"What's a Jackson?"

"Jackson is my fiancé."

"Oh, you're getting married? I wasn't told," Emily said primly, looking coldly towards Lorelai.

"To the best man in the world," Sookie gushed.

Emily was prim again and spoke coldly to her daughter, "Well Lorelai, it would have been considerate for you to inform me, so that I could offer my best wishes…"

Lorelai rolled her eyes officially ignoring her mother, "Oh hey, while we're on the subject, um, bridesmaids outfits?"

"Ooh, I'm way ahead of you. I've already got a couple of ideas."

"Is one of them having me design and make them so I don't secretly hate what you pick and then harbor a secret grudge against you for the rest of our lives?"

"It is now," Sookie affirmed.

"GREAT, I'll do it!" Lorelai agreed.

Michel entered the dining room, "That fellow's on the phone from the restaurant."

"Who?" Lorelai turned to Michel almost thankful for another interruption to distract her from her mother's tasting.

"The flannel man with the protruding ankles."

"Oh, Luke?" Lorelai asked, pondering Michel's comment about the ankles, not having ever noticed protruding ankles as one of Luke's attributes.

"I forgot his name from the desk to here, that's how memorable he is."

"Okay, thank you." Lorelai latched onto the excuse to leave her mother for a while and followed him out of the dining room.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked indignantly.

"Oh, to talk to Luke."

"Can't you call him back?" Emily cried indignantly, insulted that her daughter would leave her own mother at Luke's beck and call.

"Have your third taste, Mom," Lorelai said as she hurried out of the dining room for fear she would break the Inn's China.

"Lorelai!" Emily called out, but got no response. Angry, she turned towards Sookie and asked, "Is she always this scattered?"

Sookie was surprised by the accusation, "She's the most stable person I know."

"That's very sad. Well, I think you're right, mushroom."

"Okay," Sookie made a note on the menu.

Her decision made, Emily focused on the bride to be, "Sookie, tell me about your wedding."

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai picked up the phone and in her best flirty voice said, "Hi."

Luke cleared his throat, "Um, yeah, hi."

"May I just say that you are going to get a really nice reward for saving me from a soup tasting with my mother," Lorelai laughed, but was met with silence on the line. "Hello," Lorelai could tell something was off already. "Luke?"

"Um yeah, hi, so, um, how's it going?"

Suddenly wondering if he had even heard a word about his reward from saving her from Emily she neutrally said, "Pretty good, pretty good. How's things with you?"

"Oh, not bad. Dropped some eggs."

"Bummer," she laughed half-heartedly at her boyfriend, dying to know why he sounded so distracted.

"Hazard of the business," Luke shrugged. "Am I catching you at a bad time?"

"Oh, no, not at all, did I mention that you're actually saving me from my mother," she said, glaring back toward the dining room.

"Yeah um well, glad to be of service," Luke cleared his throat again.

"Honey? Are you getting a cold?"

"Umm, no, why?"

"It's just you keep doing that, that 'I'm so uncomfortable' clearing the throat thing, is something wrong?" she asked flatly.

"Uh, yeah, actually – if I needed a room or two for a couple of days, would that be possible?"

"You need rooms?" Lorelai was naturally surprised. "Is it our anniversary already?" she teased.

"Like nine," Luke asked.

"You need nine rooms? Luke, we seriously got to get a handle on those hormones."

"Lorelai, Please.." he said, his voice sounded like it was at the end of his rope. "Just for a couple of days, Wednesday and Thursday."

"Uh, well, I can take care of that, one of the many advantages of sleeping with the local Inn manager." Lorelai heard how sensitive Luke sounded, and then casually probed, "What's it for?"

"Uh, just got some family coming in."

"Reunion? Because we can get the tetherball out."

"Nah, funeral," Luke informed.

At this point Lorelai stopped typing, "What?"

"Yeah, my Uncle Louie died last night and I'm arranging the funeral for him."

Lorelai barked out laughing, "Nice try my friend, it's going take more than that to pull one over on me. My mother already tried that." Luke never mentioned having an uncle before, an aunt who gave me Start Trek T-shirt, yes but never an Uncle Louie.

"Lorelai, what are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"You need nine rooms," Lorelai shook her head; "You really had me going there I have to admit."

"Lorelai, I'm serious I need nine rooms for my uncle's funeral."

"Luke, this your attempt at an April fools' joke, so obvious, A family member dying, that can so easily be traced."

"Lorelai, I'm not kidding. My uncle died."

"Oh yeah, how?" Lorelai challenged, figuring she could catch Luke in the lie.

"He died in his sleep. Would you like a coroner's report? I got a call when we came back from the spa…"

Lorelai's face fell, "You're not joking?

"No I'm not."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry. Here I was babbling about April fools and our hormones."

"Well, you weren't babbling. You just didn't believe me."

Wanting to do anything she could to help, Lorelai assured, "Well, um, sure, you've got nine rooms, Wednesday and Thursday," and she quickly started tapping on the computer.

"You sure? Cause this could just as easily be your April Fools' gag."

"No, no joke. It's a done deal, Babe."

"Thank you."

"Luke, I'm so, so sorry. For well, not believing you, and for your loss."

"It's okay. It sounds like he went peaceful. He was eighty-five."

"But it's always hard. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Can I help you with anything else? Anything at all?" Lorelai wanted to be stand-by-her-man-supportive.

"No, the rooms are help enough."

"Are you sure? Because I'm dealing with my mom now so I'd be happy to rush over and help with whatever. You'd be doing me a favor."

"The rooms are all I need for now, but I'll let you know. Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome."

"I gotta go."

"Please, call if you need anything."

"I will. By the way, that French guy's a putz."

"Oh yeah, he knows."

"All right, see you tonight?"

"Absolutely," Lorelai smiled, "Bye."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai decided to meet Rory at the bus stop to inform her of Uncle Louie's passing. As they made their way to Luke's Rory got progressively sadder. "It's so sad," Rory sulked.

"I know," Lorelai agreed as she was already trying to catch sight of Luke as they approached the diner.

"Was Luke, like, shaken over his uncle dying?"

"I don't know. He's so unflappable. It's hard to tell."

"The man definitely can't be flapped," Rory agreed trying to think of some way to help Luke, like she had during his dark day.

"I don't really even know how close they were, I mean this is the first I'm hearing of the man and I'm the girlfriend."

Lorelai and Rory walk through the diner's door with a jingle above their heads, they saw Luke on the phone while several customers were trying to get his attention and it seemed close to chaos boiling over.

"Can I get another cup of coffee?" a woman said impatiently.

"In a minute," Luke said, as he was wandering around precariously, trying to deliver plates to various tables.

The notorious Sy, one of the Stars Hollow re-enactors, was getting short with Luke as well, "Hey, is that my food?"

Yet another customer asked, "More coffee here, too, please."

"In a minute," Luke repeated.

"Is that my food?" Sy asked again.

"More coffee for me, too," Kirk droned.

Luke was glad he could let out some frustration on Kirk, "Shut up, Kirk."

"Is that my food?" Sy rolled his eyes again.

"Yes, Sy, that's your food."

"Well, can I have it?" Sy snidely barked.

"Watch the cord!" customer who was nearly strangled complained as Luke made his way around the diner.

"You should update to a cordless," Kirk suggested.

"Shut up Kirk. I'm doing all I can here, folks."

Clearly Luke was overwhelmed, so Lorelai grabbed the cord, preventing it from assaulting any other customers with a quick, "Watch, watch it."

"Thanks, yeah I'm still here," Luke said quickly to someone he was talking to on the phone as he went back to the kitchen to get another order from Caesar.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Lorelai asked holding the phone cord up as high as she could.

"I'm on the phone."

"We noticed."

"Yeah, I can't serve and be on the phone," Luke complained.

Rory chimed in, "We noticed that, too."

Lorelai started to take plates from Luke, "But your reenactment of Jerry Lewis in The Diner Guy is gonna wow the critics."

Rory took the plate her mother handed off to her, "Where should the poached eggs go?"

"Crank in the hat," Luke nodded with his head.

"Hey, I'm not a crank! You're a crank, crank!" Sy grumbled.

"He is a crank," Rory whispered to Luke.

"And the French toast?" Lorelai asked.

"Lady with the giant purse." Luke then turned his attention back to the phone, attempting to continue his conversation. He picked up more plates from the pass through, which Lorelai was quick to relieve him of, startling him into nearly dropping the phone. "Yo, whoa, whoa, whoa – what are you doing?" he asked.

"Helping," Lorelai shrugged. "Just stay on the phone and give me these. Where do they go?"

"Table by the window."

"By the window, Elma," Lorelai handed them off to the quick and spry Rory.

"Got it, Gertie."

"Hello? How 'bout that coffee?"

Luke rolled his eyes and was about to move, but Lorelai stopped him. "I got it," she told him as she grabbed the coffee pot.

Lorelai did a quick round with the coffee pot, using her years of customer service to apologize for the delay and charm Luke's customers to a little added patience.

"Sorry about this," Luke apologized to Lorelai, knowing this was probably delaying Lorelai and Rory from their dinner. "Sometimes you find out that the world's full of people who micromanage their lives to the point where they can't wait an extra second for anything."

Lorelai said, looking down into the pot of coffee in her hands, "We're running out of coffee."

Luke let out a heavy breath, "I'll make some more."

"I got it."

"Do you know how?"

"Do I . . . ugh," Lorelai scoffed, "How long have we been sleeping together and you have to ask that question…" Lorelai noticed that Luke nearly dropped the phone again, while Kirk nearly choked on his swallow of coffee, "Yeah Kirk we are sleeping together, it is usually what people do in a relationship. Anyway, I am Cathy Coffee, mister, the bastard offspring of Mrs. Folger and Juan Valdez.

"Hey Luke, where's Jess?" Rory came back up to the counter.

"He's probably upstairs, he was down here, but I sent him up to move into his room, while it was slow," Luke said distracted by how much coffee Lorelai was putting into the filter. "Lorelai, wait, don't use that much."

"Really? It is just the perfect amount for a pot of coffee."

Luke had to protest to his girlfriend, "It's too strong."

"Ah ah ah, go back to your phone call and pay no attention to the girl with the filter."

"Not everybody likes it that strong."

"Well, then I shall convert them. I am the Jehovah's coffee girl."

Kirk got Lorelai's attention, "I need some more Equal."

Lorelai shooed Luke into the kitchen while she handled the front, "There's one right there."

"I need seven."

"Seven? You're not squirreling these away in your pocket for home use, are you, Kirk?"

"No, I use seven in my coffee."

Lorelai sighed and added 7 Equals to the coffee, ignoring Kirk sigh of happiness. She turned to look for Rory and saw her walking through the curtain, Jess stumbling after her.

"Well, you're very graceful," Rory commented.

"I tripped over my shoes that I didn't get a chance to tie," he barked at the girl who had practically dragged him out by his ear.

"Sue me."

"I could've broken my neck."

"As long as it's not your arm. We need your arm. Go give Caesar his break," Rory said, grabbing more plates from the pass through.

"You know, I was actually doing as I was told and cleaning up my mess, so that when people come there are places to sit down," Jess grumbled as he relieved a tired Caesar.

"Just work."

Lorelai just stared at the two, wondering what exactly was going on between the two when Luke interrupted her thoughts. "It took me twenty minutes to get pass this place's stupid busy signal, then they put me on hold forever."

"Wait, who's keeping you on hold?"

"That mortuary in Florida where my uncle's at," said Luke, gathering up the bills and receipts lying around the counter.

"Florida? I thought he was in the area," Lorelai said confused.

"No no, he spent most of his life here but retired to Orlando, so I gotta ship the body back here. My dad wanted my uncle buried in Stars Hollow right next to him."

"That's nice," Lorelai commented, taking the receipts from Luke

"Well, they were really close, and Louie didn't have any wife or kids to look out for things and before my dad died, he asked me if I'd look out for him. What are you doing?"

"Nothing at all. You were saying?"

"Since Louie's a war veteran, the town Revolutionary War re-enactors will attend the service, do the salute thing, you know. I mean, it makes me nauseous, but my dad wanted it." Luke was interrupted by the phone. "Yeah, hi, I'm still here. . .Yes, the deceased is Louie Danes. . .Right. . .No, Hartford's not too far, I can do that. Thanks." He sighs in relief as he hangs up the phone, "Great, that's done. Uh, okay, I should probably go pick out a coffin before he gets here."

"Great, go," she said, counting and recording the receipts from lunch.

"Lorelai, I have to close up."

"No, you don't. You're covered. Between me, Rory, Jess, and Caesar you are covered."

"If you need anything let me know. Don't change anything," Luke said reluctantly, nervous about what could happen with the diner left in Gilmore Girl's hands.

"It's totally not feng shui," teased Lorelai as she handed more plates to Rory.

"Gertie…" he said warningly.

"Go," Lorelai kissed Luke and shooed him out the door. Lorelai wiped down the counter as she watched Luke get into his truck outside, happy she could be there for him, after all the times he was there for her.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	36. All I Can Breathe Is Your Life

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?**

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**Featured Beta: Localizy, the Goddess of All Things Cool and Awesome**

**Dialogue borrowed from 2.17 - Dead Uncles and Vegetables / written by Daniel Palladino / directed by Jamie Babbit**

**And from lost and found**

**7777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 36:  
All I Can Breathe Is Your Life**

Michel was at the front desk as Lorelai walked over to get her purse so that she could leave for another shift at the diner.

"Ah, Lorelai, good, perhaps you could explain something to me."

"I don't have time for that, I'm out the door Michel."

"Very quickly," he said slowly and snidely. "Tell me about the nine rooms set aside here. There's no name anywhere that I can see and no credit card to hold them. Mistake?"

"No, it's for Luke," Lorelai said with mild impatience.

"For who?"

"Luke from Luke's Diner."

"Aw, yes the flannel clad boyfriend of yours, with the protruding ankles. Well, there are nine rooms held for Luke from Luke's Diner, Luke your boyfriend?"

"That's right," Lorelai confirmed with a smile.

"French fry convention?"

"No, it's personal."

"Milkshake symposium?"

"No Michel. It's something personal and I'm vouching for him."

Michel continued, "Soda pop seminar?

"Stop it!" Lorelai grumbled.

"Pickle party?" Michel persisted.

Lorelai finally raised her voice, almost violently protective of her sensitive beau, "He's got nine rooms, now stifle!" As she headed for the door she added, "And for your 411, his ankles are fine!"

Michel looked genuinely surprised and actually considered apologizing later, as Lorelai swept out in a fashion of a queen.

On the car ride to the diner, Lorelai knew she shouldn't have snapped at Michel, but he was being an ass and she needed an outlet. Even though she was in the diner a lot of the time these days, she hardly got to see Luke with him running errands or upstairs making phone calls, so she didn't have time to ask him when his family was coming to occupy the rooms. She really didn't know what he was going through since they hardly had time to talk. She knew how much losing his father must have affected Luke as he was still mourning the date to this day, but was losing an uncle just like losing his father all over again? Lorelai wasn't really that close with her aunts and uncles and cousins. She didn't even attend her second cousin's funeral, opting to go to Babette's late cat, Cinnamon's, wake instead.

As Lorelai entered the diner she saw the relief on Luke's face that he could turn things over to her. Lorelai tied on a cute waist apron she had bought for her diner appearances and starting pouring coffee. She could tell Luke had a lot on his mind still, arranging travel for relatives, and making sure Louie's remains arrived okay. She kissed him quickly before Luke disappeared upstairs for his phone calls and realized that his mind was already upstairs, as the affection didn't even seem to register on his face. Lorelai knew there wasn't much she could do about the distress and sadness that Luke felt but knew he was grateful that she was helping him by working in the diner. She had a few roll over vacation days to play with, so she used them to work behind her boyfriend's counter and give him the time to focus on arranging the funeral and his relative's arrival, especially since it was fun being a waitress in the diner. Part of Lorelai's enjoyment from working at the diner is that she became an instant star as she adopted "real live diner talk" that the customers greatly enjoyed. She was converting everything she could in to some catchy, whimsical metaphor and couldn't understand why Luke didn't use diner talk all the time.

Similarly, Rory also found working in the diner fun despite the sad circumstances. Rory wondered as she hurried over from the bus stop to help her mom that if she had gotten a job at the diner, maybe her mom and Luke would have gotten together sooner. Even though she felt bad for the missed years that could have been between Luke and her mom, she was happy that they were together now. She watched the couple through the window and smiled at how concerned Lorelai was about Luke and at how grateful Luke was that Lorelai was willing to work in his diner. As she started walking around the tables, refilling coffees and waters, Rory became increasingly concerned over Taylor mumbling to himself, as he was agonizing over the farmer's market outside. Lorelai, rather than being concerned, could only laugh at his plight, wishing that Luke wasn't so busy so that he could savor Taylor's suffering as well.

"Taylor's wigging," Rory informed her mother.

"I know. He's been sitting there like the final days of Dick Nixon for almost an hour. Keep an eye on him. Hey Kirk," Lorelai brightly greeted the town everyman as he enter the establishment. People were always coming and going in this place, no wonder Luke always seemed to be at the end of his rope.

"Hello. Where's Luke?"

"Oh, he's busy with some stuff so Rory and I are helping out. What can I get you?"

"I don't know. I want lunch, but I'm not sure what to get."

"I have a suggestion, how about a hamburger with some strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce for dessert?"

Kirk contemplated and said, "Sounds good."

She promptly called back to Caesar, "Yo, burn one, then pass me a pink stick and throw some mud on it! God, I love this business." Lorelai, looked around, saw that everything was under control, so she grabbed a plate from the pass through and headed behind the curtain and upstairs with it.

Since Luke was taking care of Louie, Lorelai had been trying to take care of Luke hence the plate of food. She stared at the plate containing a turkey burger and wondered who could eat this stuff. With a wrinkled nose and a frown she called through the door, "Luke, it's me." She heard him come to the door and smiled, "Hey. I brought you a wimpy with a rose pinned on it."

"A what?" Luke's brow furrowed under his ball cap.

"Turkey burger with onions," she said with a smile, glad that at least he chuckled. Lorelai couldn't image arranging a funeral for one of her parents, luckily Emily was so persnickety and Richard was so attentive to those details that everything was probably already taken care of. Lorelai knew how tired Luke was, as this was his second day of non stop arranging, but when she entered the apartment, saw the tarps, and evidence of the expanding apartment, she realized that he was planning the funeral, while Tom was building over his head. "How's the money pit coming?

"Oh, just uh. . .that's it," he mumbled, gesturing in the direction of where a wall used to be leading to Jess' room.

Lorelai put the plate on the table and looked at Luke. "What's the matter?" she leveled.

"Nothing," Luke shrugged.

Lorelai stepped towards him, put her hand on his chest, giving him the big blue eyes, and asked again, "What's the matter?"

Luke knew he couldn't fool her and admitted, "None of them are coming – not a one."

"Who?"

"My relatives – the ones I booked all the rooms for – not one is coming to Louie's funeral."

Lorelai's jaw dropped, "You're kidding – why?" She was shocked even though she had been guilty of the offense in the past herself.

Luke dove into a classic rant, "I don't know, which lame-o excuse do you want to hear first? A bunch of them claimed they can't get out of work."

"It's not so lame-o."

Luke began to list off relatives Lorelai had never heard of before, still in his rant mode. "Randy and Barbara don't want to miss their brat kid's rugby semifinal."

"Rugby has semifinals?"

"My sister never even called back. My cousins Paul and Jim, who my dad helped put through college, said they were too exhausted from a fishing trip. Then there is my slightly disturbed cousin Franny who said she can't leave because her Petey's sick."

"Son?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Parrot."

"Petey the parrot?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"I saw the stupid thing once on a visit, flapping its wings like crazy, banging around, squawking the only two words it knows over and over – Petey and gorgeous. Gorgeous, Petey, gorgeous, Petey!"

Lorelai laughed at Luke doing a parrot voice, "That's disturbing."

"My family's disturbing."

Lorelai could tell he was really disappointed and snaked her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

Luke sighed heavily, "This is wrong, this is not how it's done. A family member dies you pay your respects – period."

Lorelai pulled back just a bit, "Look at it this way – if they don't wanna be there, you don't want them there."

"My dad wanted them to be here."

"I know. But hey, Louie lived in Stars Hollow most of his life, so a lot of people from here will be there, right?"

"Right."

"I know it's upsetting, but maybe it's better this way."

"Yeah, I guess. I really hate that bird."

Lorelai giggled as she nuzzled his neck and enjoyed the quiet close moment with Luke. "I'm really glad you haven't eaten the onions yet," she said, leaning up to kiss him.

However, Rory walked into the apartment at that moment and saw the sweet embrace. She hated to interrupt their tender moment, as she knew Luke must be in need of some comforting, but there was a situation developing down stairs. "Hey Mom?"

Lorelai looked back at Rory, not separating from Luke, "What's up, honey? You got a herd of bulls shopping for China?"

"What?" Luke asked.

Lorelai turned back to her fella, "Customers – Seriously, how long have you owned a diner?"

"Sorry. Jackson's outside, he wants to talk to you, he says it's important."

"About what?"

"I don't know," Rory shrugged. "He seems upset."

"Ah. All right." Lorelai turned back to Luke, "You okay? "

"Yeah, thanks," Luke kissed her.

"You might want to study up on that diner talk," she said, sad that she couldn't stay with him.

Lorelai put her coat on and went outside and found Jackson pacing. "Jackson? What's up?"

"Lorelai hi," he said shortly. The anger Jackson felt was evident to Lorelai as he continued yelled, "I'm a man of miniscule means and I was just wondering, since you have such a contributing hand in what is going to happen on my wedding day if you'd like to pitch in financially as well!"

"Huh?"

"What the hell are you thinking!"

"What?"

"Remember that sweet, simple, affordable little wedding Sookie and I agreed on with minimal disagreement – no disagreement, in fact – perhaps the first time in the history of wedding planning that a couple agreed one hundred percent on everything?"

"Yes," Lorelai said cautiously seeing clearly that he was getting worked up by the pitch of his voice going up.

"But that was before you came in with your elaborate ideas and your string quartettes and your snow white roses."

"Jackson what are you talking about? We settled all this…"

"It's changed, it's all changed! You, with your wedding magazines and 5, 6, 10 brides and groomsmen…"

"Woah, woah, woah! Jackson, the only recent change I made was to suggest that I make the bridesmaids dresses; only 2 one for me and one for Rory. Now if that's changed in 24 hours we're going to need a serious sit down with the bride."

"Only 2?" Jackson looked confused.

"Yeah, I promise. Your brother and your dad were going to be the best men, speaking of which, may I say now I would rather dance with your father than your brother, though Rory's never going to forgive me for your brother Bo, although I would prefer to have my dance card fill with Luke. No offense."

"None taken." Jackson then queried, "Are we handling the flowers?"

"Yeah, it's cheaper."

Jackson looked adorable and confused, "Then why is Sookie going on and on about this elaborate wedding?"

"I don't know, but I will get to the bottom of it and you will have your simple affordable wedding."

Jackson let out a breath, "Well, I love Sookie and I want her to have what she wants, but . . ."

"It's okay, I'll take care of this. Oh and if Bo scars my daughter in any way, you are so going to pay."

"Message received," Jackson said timidly.

777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai couldn't find Sookie at the Inn, as she had left early to go shopping for something that didn't make much sense mumbled by Michel's French accent. Lorelai and Rory headed to the town meeting hoping to catch Sookie there and walked into the town meeting already in progress.

"Late again, are we?" Taylor observed in a snide tone.

"Yes, I hope I'm not pregnant!"

"What?" Taylor began to wonder if he had missed another story about Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai almost regretted the instant murmur of the townsfolk speculating if she actually was. Perhaps Lorelai shouldn't make comments like that now that Luke and her were really an item.

Still, she sidled up beside two empty seats by Luke and Jess, "Are these seats taken? "

"Don't drag me into this," Luke scoffed, already hearing the whispering behind him, feeling color in his cheeks. "You really have to work on your punctuality, Lorelai. I banged the meeting in a half an hour ago."

Lorelai gasped to take the attention off her, "Uh, dirty!"

Taylor rolled his eyes, "I'm going to take advantage of this unexpected pause in our proceedings to confer with Miss Patty about the next item on our agenda."

"What'd we miss?" Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"Harry's retiring."

"The twinkle light man?"

"What do we do for twinkle lights?" both girls asked, heartbroken.

"Go to any discount store?"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes, "What do I see in you?" She looked up and seeing that Patty and Taylor were still deliberating, continued, "I'm surprised you have time to be here."

Luke let out a heavy sigh, "I don't, but I haven't been able to get any of the war re-enactors on the phone and I have to confirm them for Louie's funeral."

The meeting went on with Taylor's grievance about the new farmers market. After a debate about sexy squash and the repetitive permit for cart kiosk's cart kiosk, Patty out of annoyance banged the gavel to close the meeting. "Another fun one!" Lorelai exclaimed.

First thing after the meeting, Patty and Babette were bombarding Lorelai with questions about her menstruating and lunar cycle. While Lorelai dodge the personal questions, she saw out of the corner of her eye how Luke approached the re-enactors and even from her distance, things didn't seem to be going well. Just as Lorelai was able to get Patty and Babbette off her back, Luke started stalking off to his apartment. She thought about going after him, but she wanted to talk to the re-enactors before they dispersed, "Hey Taylor, Guys wait."

Taylor turned, "Ah Lorelai, I hope you will be more scrupulous with your time for the next meeting. Perhaps leave that humor at home."

"Right sure I'll get right on it. What did you say to Luke?"

"Aw, he wanted us to do the gun salute for that bonehead Louie."

"You mean you aren't?" Lorelai said aghast.

"Of course not, we all hated him." Sy said.

Andrew observed, "Didn't we just do this with Luke?"

Kirk, looking confused, added, "Oh God, I think I have Déjà vu"

Taylor rolled his eyes at Kirk, "Oh please, Kirk, it's not a disease."

Lorelai was fighting for what her man wanted, "But Louie was a World War II veteran, he deserves a vet's funeral!"

Andrew nodded, "Now I know Luke said that."

Kirk clutched his stomach, "Does anyone have a chair where I can sit down, I feel dizzy."

Lorelai was mad and began shouting, "Shut up Kirk! I can't believe this! He was a citizen of Stars Hollow."

Taylor was now being condescending, "Lorelai, you didn't know him alright, he was rude, crude, vulgar, no one liked him."

"What about William?"

"Excuse me?"

"Luke's father? Did anyone like William Danes?"

The re-enactors looked taken aback, and Sy piped up, "Of course we liked William. I mean, he was a true friend."

Taylor added, "The complete opposite of his brother."

James reminisced, "William always had an extra musket, he lent his extra to me till I could buy my own."

Sy offered, "And gunpowder. He was always prepared."

Seeing she had softened some hard lined faces, Lorelai continued, "Well it you won't do it for Louie, or for Luke, why not at least do it for William, your friend."

Taylor made a huge, guilty sigh, "Alright… we'll be there."

Lorelai smiled, "Great!"

"Mom?" Rory came up behind her. "You ready?"

As the re-enactors broke up heading home, Lorelai looked to the diner. She wanted to tell Luke that her world famous persuasion had won out, but his apartment light was already out. She decided that maybe it would be better for it to just be a surprise at the funeral.

777777777777777777777777777777

The next day, Lorelai found Sookie looking through a catalog of centerpieces. "Look, look here. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Gorgeous. What are they for?"

"My wedding."

"Your wedding? What do you mean they're for your wedding?"

"Oh I was talking to your mother the other day…"

Lorelai's shoulders sank, "Oh no. I thought you were just going to keep it simple."

"It is simple."

Lorelai gestured to the page, "It lights up."

"Just flip a switch, simple. Oh and I was thinking about how unreliable a CD player would be, so I'm looking into a band."

"A band?"

"An orchestra."

"An orchestra?"

"A small orchestra," Sookie feigned.

"Another one of my mother's suggestions?"

"Well, yeah."

"Tell me how my mother got so involved in all of this."

"Oh, she just mentioned the other day a few ideas that she had about your wedding…" Lorelai sunk again, "Oh no."

"And it sounded so romantic like a fairy tale and that's what I wanted. I mean this is how Jackson and I are going to start out together, we might as well make it memorable."

"Honey, what's the point if he's not going to remember your anniversary in 5 years."

"Exactly, we make it memorable so he has to remember."

"But you'll still be paying for it at your fiftieth anniversary. Sookie, this isn't you and it isn't Jackson either."

"What do you mean?"

"We talked."

"You and Jackson talked?"

"He nearly came after me with his hoe saying that I'm the one that put all these ridiculous fancy ideas in your head. I'm sorry but I love you Sookie and I love him too and it just seemed like it was time for me to meddle."

"He was upset?"

"He was worried," Lorelai

"Why didn't he just talk to me?"

"Because he's Jackson, he wants you to be happy and to give you everything you want. So what it comes down to is – is this what you want?"

"Well, were supposed to keep this nice and simple. God, we had it all worked out didn't we," Sookie realized.

"So change it back."

"I will, if Jackson will still have me?"

"Of course he'll still have you. Now do you need help? Or…"

"No, I'm just going back to the way things were, I'll make a few calls, cancel a few things."

"Okay, I'll be in my office if you need help."

77777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai had been catching up on some paperwork at the Inn, paper work she had been putting to the side to work at the diner in Luke's stead. She really couldn't focus, she kept thinking about the funeral tomorrow. Louie wasn't even her family member, but yet she was thinking about her own mortality. She was thinking about how she had led a full life, leaving behind somewhat okay parents, a bright wonderful daughter, and Luke. Lorelai would hate to suddenly die and not know how their story turned out, to be tragically taken away from him before…

Suddenly her cell phone rang, bringing her out of her morbid thoughts, "Hello...Luke! Slow down, slow down... Okay, I'll come right over."

A half hour later she was in a funeral home in Hartford. She entered a room and seeing Luke said, "There you are, this place is like a disturbing fun house. Baby, What – Oh!" She was stunned silent when she saw the gaunt funeral director.

"It won't close," Luke stated, taking a break from pacing.

"What?" Lorelai kept an eye on the director who looked like an extra from a horror film.

"The lid," Luke gestured to the casket.

Lorelai finally noticed, "Oh, hello. . . Louie."

"That's Louie."

"Nice tan," she said it being the only thoughtful thing to say. "So, now, you say the lid won't close?"

"Yes, the lid won't close."

"Did you buy the right size?"

"Of course I bought the right size."

"It's the model we recommend for those of medium height and weight."

"And he's of medium height and weight."

"So then why won't it close?"

"Because of the stuff."

Lorelai knew by the look in his eye, that Luke was ready to steam, but she asked, "What stuff?"

"His stuff. He left a list of stuff he wanted buried with him."

"It's not uncommon."

"It's a very long list. His fishing reel, bowling trophy, a flask, his antique dueling pistols, his copy of Sherman's Memoirs…"

"So is all the stuff in there now?"

"Yes, it is. I shoved it in the best I could but now it won't close which defeats the entire purpose of having a damn casket in the first place."

Lorelai tried to push the lid close, but it sprang back up, startling her as if Louie was rising from the dead. "Whoa!"

"The football signed by Johnny Unitas gives it that bounce."

"What if we moved the gas mask and the pith helmet down towards the feet?"

"That end already has every baseball card he ever bought, thousands of them."

"Oh, bungee cord!" after seeing the disapproving glance from the director, Lorelai scaled her enthusiasm back. "Okay, no bungee cord. Um, what if we got some people from the office here, you know, accounting or whatever, to sit on the lid and then we could latch it? Do you have anybody you could spring?" She stopped as she saw the narrowing of the eyes from the funeral director, which made him look even creepier. "I'm out of ideas."

"So am I. You know what, to hell with this. To hell with this!"

"Luke, the funeral is tomorrow."

"I can't deal with this anymore!" he said exasperated, clearly at the end of his rope.

Lorelai tried to soothe him, "Well, it has to be dealt with."

"No, it doesn't. It's not as if he deserves my help or my respect."

"The man was your uncle."

"He was a jerk!"

"Don't say that."

"No, no, Taylor and the guys were right. I was cutting Louie slack out of respect for my dad, but the man was rotten and mean and selfish all his life. For God's sake, he's even selfish in death. Other people would've loved to have had those baseball cards. I would've loved to have those baseball cards. He's got Lou Gehrig's rookie card, Joe DiMaggio, Willie Mays, tons of others – but no! My uncle, King Tut, has to take all of them to the afterlife with him! I'm done, I've had it. From now on, it's just the bare minimum and that's it. Dig a big hole and just dump the casket in unlatched. If stuff falls out, fine. Just pile on enough dirt and make sure nothing's showing!" He turned and walked out the door, leaving the funeral director and Lorelai gaping after him.

After a rant for the ages, to be revered my future generations, Lorelai regained her composure and turned to the funeral director, "I'm assuming that wouldn't be appropriate either?"

"No," Lerch confirmed.

"I didn't think so. We'll get back to you in a little while." She left not wanting to be alone with a dead body, or the creepy director a minute longer. She hurried out to the street, but Luke had disappeared on the streets of Hartford. Lorelai tried for twenty minutes to find him, when she saw the same coffee shop three times with no interest of getting a cup, she decided she should head back to Stars Hollow, hoping when Luke calmed down he would return home.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai went to the diner, hoping that Luke had returned and relieved when she saw Luke come through the diner's door. "Luke, there you are. I was worried." Lorelai walked up and hugged him, not caring if locals saw her hug her boyfriend.

"Yeah, sorry, I should've called. Thanks for covering again. This'll be the last time, I promise."

"Oh whatever," Lorelai dismissed, "Where were you? I followed you out but you pulled a Houdini on me." Lorelai pulled Luke toward the curtain that lead to his apartment to keep away from eavesdropping locals.

"Well, at first, I just walked around a bunch, you know, just trying to clear my head. Saw a lot of Hartford – and what a cesspool."

"Well, you're not a city man."

"Then, I calmed down after awhile and I figured dumping Louie's body in an open grave with all his stuff probably would be a little cold."

"Just a tad."

"So I got a Yellow Pages and I found the Big and Tall Casket Shop in Hartford."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, I found a casket that would fit my hundred and sixty pound uncle and his hundred and forty pounds of stuff, got the lid to shut the first time we tried it, so the funeral's on as scheduled."

"Good."

"I still don't know why I'm doing all this."

"You're doing it for your dad."

"Yeah, I guess. Although he is dead so he'd never know if I was doing it any different."

"He knows. He's got the big Luke picture screen on twenty-four hours a day and he watches and smiles. And you're doing it 'cause you're you."

"Hey, I'm going to change real fast and you can retire from your diner career forever."

"Oh no, it's fun. I came up with some new diner phrases. Do you know what a Lucky Duck Cluck is?"

"Not offhand."

"It's foie gras with chicken and green shamrock frosting."

"Why would anyone ever order that?"

"If they're high," she said, happy that everything seemed to be getting back to normal, until Lorelai saw Emily heading toward the diner, "Ugh, good grief."

"What?"

"Bad vibe sandwich just came in, better retreat."

"I won't be long," he said with a quick kiss before heading up the stairs.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai said, putting on an apron in order to help Caesar with the latest crush of people.

Emily expected to find her daughter at the diner downing another obscenely large cup of coffee, but was appalled to find her daughter wearing an apron, actually working behind the counter, lowering her self to Luke's station, "Since when do you work here?"

"I'm just lending a hand, Mom. What's going on?"

"I called Sookie, to give her some more names for her wedding plans, and she claims to have changed her mind on all the things I had suggested."

Lorelai couldn't help her proud smile, "Well, maybe she did."

"No, she didn't. I know what's behind this. That is, who's behind this."

"Mom, it was getting to be too much for her and too much for her fiancé."

"I knew it."

"Mom, these are not wealthy people, do you understand that? They're saving for a home and maybe college funds."

"I don't see what was so wrong with my just helping Sookie plan her wedding."

"Mom, come on."

"What, come on?"

"You weren't planning Sookie's wedding."

"Well, then, whose wedding was I planning?"

"Mine."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Mom, your vision for this wedding and all the over the top stuff and the gazillion dollar light up flowers and bunting and champagne fountain and the Haute Couture dress – who's wearing that wedding dress in your mind's eye, Mom? Is it Sookie or is it me?"

"I wasn't planning your wedding, Lorelai. And furthermore I wasn't planning Sookie's. I was merely suggesting."

"Right," scoffed Lorelai

"I know that in a million years, you would never let me plan your wedding. I gave up on that dream a long time ago. Yours was going to be a Russian winter theme – the Romanovs."

"Before the firing squad, I assume?"

"Snow white roses, trees with white lights and candles, snow everywhere, you arriving in a silver sleigh with white horses."

"Wow."

"You hate the idea."

"No, no, I just – ."

"You just hate it."

"No, it just doesn't seem like me," Lorelai had to chuckle at the lavish wedding in Emily's mind, though being married in the snow seemed like a good idea.

"Yes, well, it would've been beautiful."

"I'm sure it would've been."

"Anyhow, it's obvious that wouldn't even be appropriate anymore being as I'm probably standing in your reception hall."

"Excuse me?"

"Burgers and fries for the dinner? The bride walks down the aisle with a ketchup dispenser in her hand."

Luke's eyes went wide and he stopped on the stairs. He had distinctly heard the word bride, leaned closer to the wall to hear better, and through the wall heard Lorelai exclaim, "What?"

"I'm talking about Luke."

"What about Luke?"

"Well, it's obvious, Lorelai. You're with him constantly."

"He feeds me."

"You bring up his name constantly."

"Once again, he feeds me."

"The moment he calls, you run to his side."

"He's my boyfriend, he needed me, I had to be there."

"Yes, I know you did."

"So what Mom? So what if we are together? It's our relationship and none of your business!"

"He is with my daughter, he has some influence over my granddaughter, that makes it my business. Should I set a date aside?"

"Mom," Lorelai droned annoyed.

"Why would you want to attach yourself to such a grungy, ignorant," Emily groped for the appropriate word, "…philistine."

Lorelai shot back, "Better to be attached to a philistine than a sybarite."

"What?"

"Aw, look it up," Lorelai grumbled as she wiped down the counter again. She imagined Luke would have done the same thing if he had gotten flustered talking in circles with Emily Gilmore.

At that Luke realized what they were talking about, in the diner for all to overhear. Whether she knew it or not, Emily Gilmore was going to ruin everything.

"I want an answer Lorelai…"

"MOM, we are not engaged! There is no date! The only foreseeable wedding in Stars Hollow is Sookie and Jackson's. Luke and I like spending time together, and the kissing and stuff ain't bad either. That's all I have to say for the moment. Now can I get you a cup of Joe or would you like to leave?"

Luke had heard enough, he didn't want Emily to talk Lorelai completely out of the idea before he ever had a chance to broach the subject with her himself, so he came out of the curtained stairwell, "Um, Hi."

"Hello," Emily said primly. "I have to go. I'll see you for dinner tomorrow night, Lorelai. Luke, I'm sure I'll see you again soon." She was about to leave, when Emily turned back to ask Luke, "What do you think of the Romanovs?"

Luke was confused, they had been talking about weddings if he wasn't mistaken, and Emily was segueing to Russian History. "They probably had it coming."

"A match made in heaven," she rolled her eyes.

Luke was confused as to what exactly he had confirmed or denied for Emily. Lorelai only smiled, a little embarrassed herself, hoping he didn't know what the reference meant to Emily.

Suddenly, Richard entered the diner for a fishing appointment he had with Luke. Emily was surprised to see Richard there, in such a ridiculous outfit and the look on her face showed it. Richard didn't even look at her, but addressed Luke, "Luke, are you ready to go?"

"Richard, why on earth are you dressed like that?" Emily said, distaste evident in her voice.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Richard lowered his sunglasses.

"Well, you've spent so much time in Stars Hollow, I thought I'd try to find its appeal," Emily glared at Lorelai. "What are you doing here?"

Luke ignored the upcoming commotion with Emily and addressed Richard, "I'm sorry Richard. I forgot to call to cancel, and something came up."

"Cancel what?" Emily demanded.

Richard informed his wife, "We were going to go fishing Emily. I told you this morning…"

"I thought you were kidding… and you never said it was with Luke…"

"Didn't I?" Richard tried to recall the morning conversation he had with his wife.

"It's only common courtesy to call and cancel an appointment," Emily scolded Luke.

"Mom, please cut him some slack, he's had a lot to deal with," Lorelai defended. "His uncle just died and he had to arrange the funeral by himself."

"Aw well, Luke," Richard immediately softened for his new friend and sympathized with his loss. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Under the circumstances, we can reschedule for another time."

Emily was flabbergasted, her husband, being so forgiving, rescheduling a fishing trip, with her daughter's blue-collar boyfriend. Richard further be muddled her with his next statement, "I hope this doesn't change our plans for Saturday."

"I appreciated that Richard. Saturday will be fine, things should have settled down by the weekend."

"Well, then I'll meet you at the driving range. I am so sorry Luke, if I had more appropriate attire," Richard said, gesturing at his clothes.

"Thank you, Richard," Luke said, with Lorelai grinning at her father, happy that at least one of her parents cared enough about the situation to be 'proper'.

"Emily, I'll see you back at the house," Richard nodded respectfully.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Lorelai and said coldly, "Are you going to the funeral?"

"Of course I am."

"I see, you skip your cousin's funeral, but are willing to…"

"Mom, please don't finish that sentence," Lorelai warned.

In a huff, Emily left and Lorelai turned to Luke, "You were going to go fishing with my dad?"

Luke truly felt bad, "Yeah, it completely slipped my mind. I was so blindsided with all the funeral arrangements…"

"Hey it's okay, he didn't seem mad."

"It is okay that I go with him right? I mean he said he was interested in learning…"

"Yeah, it's fine. He looked kind of cute in that outfit."

77777777777777777777777777

Lorelai felt horrible at the cemetery with morbid with thoughts of her own mortality entering flittering around her brain. She kept thinking of about mausoleums and with whom she would be interred with for all time. She was getting frustrated at herself because that wasn't her thoughts weren't what this service was about, it was supposed to be about Louie Danes.. She stood next to Luke, angry at the lack of attendees. She. She had hoped at least someone else would show, but not even Rory attended, as she opted to work in the diner. In the end it was only Luke, her, and the reverend. That's it. No one else from Stars Hollow showed up to bid Louie Danes a fond ado, or even a bitter ado, since he seemed to have been so hated around town. She was angry that Jess hadn't bothered to show up as well, stating that he was doing something for Luke. This man was his family too and the only reason he had helped at all during the week was because Rory pestered him too.

Lorelai couldn't take her eyes off the casket as Louie was interred, to lay rest next to his brother William. Suddenly there was drumming in the distance and a smile broke out on her face. The Re-Enactors had come to give their salute to Louie with their muskets.

Luke seemed pleased but stunned, "That's all of them." Luke looked at Lorelai, knowing what hand she must have played in convincing the re-enactors to come, and she wore a guilty, proud smile. "Thanks."

"It's what your dad wanted," she said as she slipped her hand into his.

"Yeah. Oh, Louie would've hated this."

"That's just a fringe benefit."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai and Luke were walking hand in hand heading toward the diner, "Are you okay?"

Luke didn't know what he felt anymore. He was sad that someone had died, particularly a family member, but he was relieved it was over. "Yeah, I'm just not big on funerals in general."

"Nobody is," Lorelai chuckled. "It was a nice service. Nice and, um, intimate."

"I guess everybody deserves something at the end. Thanks for coming with me."

"I wouldn't have missed it," Lorelai eyed him again, looking for a stray tear, anything. "You sure you're okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah, yeah, better now that it's over. I just kept thinking back to my dad's funeral…"

"Oh Luke…"

"I'm fine really…" Luke seemed to notice commotion at the diner, "What's all this?

"I have no idea."

"What's going on?" Luke asked Rory.

"It's kind of like a wake."

"A wake?" Luke's brow furrowed.

"For Louie?"

"It's going well, anyway. People brought a ton of food if you're hungry.

"This is unexpected," Luke observed, he had been surprised the re-enactors showed, but even more that half the town was packed in his diner. "Don't you have wakes for people you like?"

"I think it might be for you."

"Am I dead?" Luke had to check.

"Face it, Luke, people like you."

"Shut up."

"And with charm like that, how can they resist?" Lorelai teased.

All townies were eager to eat drink and remember Louie Danes.

"I'm sorry I never met him," Lorelai said as she slipped her arm into Luke's.

"He was colorful," Luke smiled at her putting his hand over hers.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai and Rory had stayed to help clean up, while Jess had mysteriously disappeared telling Rory that he set it up, therefore they had to clean up, it was only fair. Rory was waiting outside while Lorelai was saying good night to Luke with a long kiss at the diner door, but Luke wouldn't release her. "Lorelai…" he whispered.

"Yes, Luke?" she matched his whisper.

There was a plea in his eyes, "Don't go…"

"Luke?"

"You know Jess went out a while ago and well, who knows when he'll be back…" Lorelai laughed, "Yeah, who knows." "But they are done my new room," he said, holding her hands and slightly tugging her towards the stairs.

"Your new room?"

"Yeah a room. With four solid, sound proofed walls"

Lorelai was very tempted and looked longingly towards the stairs and the apartment at the top of them. "Luke…"

"Please Lorelai. I don't want to be without you, not tonight."

Lorelai smiled and nodded her head. After all he had done for her over the years, this may have been the one time he seemed to really need her. "Let me just tell Rory I'll be home later…"

"Yeah… like morning."

Lorelai giggled shyly, but felt she had to be with him since he needed her and went to go tell Rory the plans for the evening before heading up the stairs to Luke's new room.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I have to say," Lorelai had a plastered smile on her face, "I'm a _big_ fan of the walls…"

"Me too," Luke let out a small grunt as he adjusted with Lorelai in his arms.

"Also a fan of the new double bed," Lorelai bounced in place for a bit for the effect, then took to kissing his chest. "I am a really big fan of our celebration of life…"

"Hmmm, is that what this is?"

"I think so." Then, Lorelai posed the question from Luke's chest, "Hey, do you think he's in heaven?"

"Who?"

"Uncle Louie?" Lorelai's had was grazing his abdomen.

"Lorelai, do you really want to talk about this now?"

"Come on, I'm trying to be philosophical here!"

Luke considered the question, "I hope so, just so my dad can kick his butt around the place."

"Can you kick when you're in heaven?" Lorelai had to admire a very relaxed Luke.

"It's probably frowned upon."

"Yeah, plus you're all see-through and gauzy and your dad's foot could go right through him."

"This is a silly conversation…" Luke was playing with her hair again, but he considered, "And to think in 25-30 years that could be me."

Lorelai propped up on her elbow, "What are you talking about?"

"What? I'm trying to be philosophical," he shrugged. "You know what Taylor said about me being like Louie, a loner, never being married and stuff. I mean, I am getting crankier as I get older, he's not so far off.

"You are not your uncle," Lorelai scoffed. "I mean, would Louie ever build someone a chuppah, or help fix things around someone's house without being asked, or make a special coffee cake with balloons for a girl's sixteenth birthday?"

"Rory told you about that?"

"Yes. Would Louie have taken in his sister's kid without hesitating and without asking for anything in return?"

"No one would've trusted Louie with their kid. He probably would've forgotten to feed him or something."

Lorelai put her hand on his cheek and forced Luke to look at her, "You get my point?"

"Yeah, I get it," he gave her another squeeze

Lorelai whispered quietly, seemingly shy, "Besides, in 30 years you are going to be with me."

"What?"

"You'll be buried with me… for all time. Hey, do you think the mortician would put us in our favorite sexual position?"

"Lorelai, you are being morbid," Luke said, still processing her comment, wondering if her thinking was in line with his.

"You're right, Rory wouldn't like being next to that for all eternity."

Luke eyed Lorelai, pulled her close, and started kissing her, so that in one motion, Luke was on top of Lorelai and took each of her hands into each of his.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing?" Lorelai mumbled against his mouth, loving his naked form pressing against her again.

"Celebration of life," Luke said, nibbling at her neck, causing any protest Lorelai might have given to fade away into the bliss that was Luke.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Jess came in the apartment and looked jealously at Luke's newly completed walls closing off what had been his bedroom alcove.

Jess looked to his left at where his own bedroom walls had yet to be completed and frowned. He went into the kitchen grabbed himself a soda and was hoping to settle in the living room and watch a little TV before heading over to his box and tarp littered half of the apartment. As he moved towards the TV he saw on the coffee table a familiar handbag. Jess' head shot toward the newly constructed walls and closed door and seemed to realize what was happening beyond the walls. Jess was a little unnerved, but had to agree with Rory, Luke and Lorelai were kind of cute together, once you got used to them. Under circumstances, with a funeral, and Luke being of that mid life crisis age Jess could understand why he'd want comfort and company from his girlfriend. Stranger things had happened and Jess only wondered if Luke would be stupid enough to propose during their quality time together.

However, what would that mean for him and his future in Stars Hollow?

77777777777777777777777777777

Once free from Lorelai's embrace, Luke made sure the coast was clear so that Lorelai would be able to enjoy her breakfast at the kitchen table wearing one of Luke's flannel shirts. She was happy that she was able to provide comfort for Luke and relished the feeling of the flannel on her skin, remembering that the first flannel she wore was tucked away safely in her closet, never to be reclaimed by Luke.

Luke was in a better mood that he had been for days, which Lorelai noticed when he willingly offered her coffee. "Coffee for the lady?"

"Thank you, good sir," she smiled. Since they had such a lovely evening Lorelai hated to pick Luke's brain during such a sensitive time, but this was the opportune moment as Jess wasn't around. She started playing with her coffee mug on the kitchen table, while Luke was making her breakfast, so she asked, "Hey Luke, um, does Jess ever talk to you about Rory?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know," she mused casually, "They just...well they seem to be thrown together quite a lot lately and I was just trying to figure out if that's a coincidence or …"

"Or if there's something going on," Luke finished.

"Yeah," Lorelai winced.

It sounded strange to Luke so he asked again to clarify, "Something between Jess and Rory?"

"Well yeah?"

"Well, getting to Jess confide in me is like pulling teeth, but well, doesn't that seem a little …"

"A little…?"

"Well yeah, you know," Luke started to shovel some scrambled eggs on to her plate. "I mean, Rory's a great kid, and in other circumstances, sure, she'd be really good for Jess."

"She would?"

"Well, yeah, but as it is, I mean, we're involved and them pairing off too would be a little…"

"Incestuous?" Lorelai finished with a raised brow.

"Well I was going to say weird, but that works too. You really think there might be something going on?"

"I don't know," she dismissed, "it's just I've seen things or heard things that don't add up."

"Well, what things?"

Lorelai really didn't want to bring up the tally sheet she had in her mind, especially since Luke had enough trouble after Louie's funeral. "Nothing, never mind, forget I said anything…"

The couple finished eating breakfast, talking about nothing important until eventually Lorelai had to leave to spend time with Rory. Luke was disappointed when Lorelai left, he still had her voice whispering in his head, _Make a change, Luke. Change is good, Luke. Look at how happy we are Luke. Why aren't you open to a commitment Luke_?

77777777777777777

Saturday

Richard canceled their tee time, figuring Luke, after his stressful week, should have pick of their male bonding activity. Luke to take him to a secluded lake where Richard could practice his cast and reel technique and make up for the fishing lesson he missed because of the funeral.

"I'm sorry again about your uncle, son. If I had had more appropriate attire I would have liked to have gone to the service."

"Richard it's alright. It was short notice and you had no obligation to attend. I am glad we rescheduled this lesson though."

"You know Luke there is a certain matter I've wanted to discuss with you for some time," Richard said, using his 'I mean business' voice.

"Really," Luke chuckled, "Actually sir… there's a certain matter I've wanted to discuss with you…"

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	37. Suspicious Minds

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?**

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**NO BETA NO LONGER: Localizy is dealing with some real world demands, job, school life, peace out Humphrey, so I am going it on my own. Localizy will still be around in an advisory capacity. So if you see me misuse a semicolon, or a name is lower cased, ask yourself**

**Do you want a story? or grammar lesson?**

**I will do my best on this end... love you all enjoy! **

**LOCALIZY AND LUVZ : Miss you both**

**Borrowed Dialouge: 2.18 - Back in the Saddle Again /written by Linda Loiselle Guzik /directed by Kevin Dowling**

**A/N:**

**This chapter would have been up sooner, but being the perfectionist I am, I had a MAJOR last minute re-write based solely on ONE LINE!! (but can you guess which one, for there are so many? AHHH) I know, I'm infuriating…but you put up with it because you love me… never forget that you love me….**

**Then I found a way to incorporate my beloved line (of my own creation, I.E. not script based, which is why I had such a fight with myself to save it, my wounds have wounds),…anyway… without having a lot of unnecessary action to fit the line, I compromised… so we both are happy, you are reading a story of quality and obscene length, and I got to save my line from the recycle bin… SHALA!**

**Enjoy, and look for my line…**

**777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 37:  
Suspicious Minds**

Emily invited herself into her husband's study. She hadn't seen him all day, and by the time the help had informed her of her husband's return, Richard was already in the shower unwinding from his day out of her house. She sidled up beside him while he was in his leather easy chair, "So, Richard? Did you have a nice day?"

"Oh yes, a fine day. I actually brought back some of my catch. Luke was kind enough to show me how to properly clean it."

"Oh, so you did go fishing with Luke," Emily said with a wrinkled up nose, as if she had seen the raw fish staring at her from the ice box.

"Yes Emily, you heard our plans the other day in the diner," and Richard flipped pages of his book.

"Well, a reminder would have been nice," she pouted, "I came down for breakfast and there wasn't so much as a note."

"Well, I got up very early to meet Luke. I didn't want to disturb you. Besides I can still get up at my old insurance time to go fishing. Luke is right, it really is quite relaxing, outside, communing with nature, waiting for the prey to fall in to your trap," Richard cackled at his own joke.

"How can you just sit there and encourage this relationship?" Emily charged.

"What relationship? Mine and Luke's?" Richard teased his wife.

"Luke and Lorelai!" Emily said impatiently.

"Emily I think there is little we could do about it now," Richard chuckled having discussed Luke's intentions over their fishing trip.

"Of course there is something we could do, we could sit Lorelai down, voice our objections…"

"Your objections, I rather like Luke," trying to return his attention to his book.

"Richard we cannot allow her to throw her life away…"

"I think we are quite beyond that!" At this Richard stood to use his height as an advantage in the argument. Richard had seen a mild trace of Emily's annoyance over the pair, and would do his best to defend his daughter and her likeable beau. "Emily, she's not a teenager anymore. She is quite able to make up her own mind about the man and if you push this issue any further," Richard warned, pointing his reading glasses at his wife, "You will end up losing the very thing you intend to protect."

"But I've seen how she looks at him, how he looks at her, if we don't act soon..."

"Yes Emily," Richard with authority, "They are in love; that is what people who are in love look like."

"Well, what if they get married!" Emily cried.

"Then they will be married people who are in love, and we will have more grandchildren. How novel."

"How can you say that? For our only child to marry someone so decidedly beneath her. It is simply..."

"Not your concern. Emily, you are being a snob; and it just so happens, that I like Luke. I like Luke very much; He is real, he is honest, he tells you what he really thinks; which I find rather refreshing after I worked at that firm for over 35 years with snobs and sycophants. Everything I've done has been to provide for my family, to make my family happy. Now for whatever reason, Lorelai was unable to find happiness in this house, but she has found it with Luke. Luke makes Lorelai happy. Kindly respect that, and the sooner you accept that, well perhaps your relationship with her will be better." Richard wanted to retire for the evening, but before he exited the study, he turned back to his wife. "Oh, and set an extra place at dinner next week, because I invited Luke to join us and the girls on Friday. And tell the cook we are having fish."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory and Lorelai came in for breakfast at the diner; Lorelai automatically kissed Luke, as was almost public habit now, "Hey there. Anywhere?"

"Anywhere you want," Luke smiled at the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Oo, a perk of sleeping with the proprietor," then turning to a couple to her right, she asked, "Could you move please?"

"What?" the random customer said.

"Anywhere where there's not people," Luke clarified.

"Oh, well, like I'm a mind reader."

"Its common sense," Luke rolled his eyes at the most infuriating thing that ever happened to him.

"I was just joking," she apologized to the customer, "Hmm, that's funny," Lorelai looked around the place.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Something's different here, something's changed," she observed as she sat down. The look on her face was that of a psychic trying to tune into a spirit.

Luke was refilling coffee's when he overheard Lorelai's observation, and decided to discreetly watch her revelation unfold wondering if his recent change to the diner would tip her off to the other changes he had in mind, afraid his intentions were written all over his face.

"Impossible," Rory scoffed.

"No, I swear, there's something. I can feel it," as her ESP was still trying to pick up the signal.

Luke filled a pair of mugs for them at the counter, wondering if Lorelai was clairvoyant as she often claimed and would pick up the clues to his plan even before the time was right, or maybe figure out Richard's surprise set for Friday night dinner.

"You know, I'd be very disappointed if something changed in here," Rory declared.

"Why are you so anti-change?"

"Because most change sucks," Rory stated dryly.

Luke paused behind the counter waiting for Lorelai's response.

"That's true, it does," Lorelai agreed.

Luke turned back to the coffee machine to put the pot back on the hot plate and gulped. Is it possible that he had misread Lorelai? He had never considered that maybe Lorelai wanted to keep things status quo; They had been progressing so steadily that Luke was ready for the next logical step. Although Lorelai herself had been making some long-term suggestions, _but she said 'make a change, Luke. Change is good, Luke. Look at how happy we are Luke. Why aren't you open to a commitment Luke';_ So his assumptions weren't completely out of left field.

"Uh! The chalkboard!" Lorelai gasped bringing Luke out of his musings.

"What about it?"

"Luke's Pancake Special. That is brand new," Lorelai said triumphantly, figuring out the mystery.

"A new special?" Rory was distraught; "His four-slice French toast has been up there since I was born!"

"You just got to let that go, baby," Lorelai patted the teen's shoulder.

Luke mustered the courage to deliver the coffee mugs and take their orders, "What can I get you?"

"You have a new special," Lorelai said coyly, resisting the urge to play footsy with him as he took her order.

"I sure do," He smiled, hoping Rory wasn't really too disappointed about the French toast.

"Nice. What is the special?"

"A stack of pancakes with side of hash browns and choice of bacon or sausage."

"Hmmm that sounds remarkably similar to my favorite!" Lorelai mused, wondering if it should have been named the Lorelai Pancake Special. "I'm gonna go with the pancake special, but both bacon and sausage."

"Okay."

"Four-slice French toast for me," Rory pouted, resting her chin on her hands.

Luke went to the kitchen to put in their orders wondering if Richard had told them about his extended invitation to Friday night dinner.

Lorelai felt special because she had her own special, "Look how hard he worked on that sign and everything. Look at the handwriting; it's so precise, so determined. It's focused-Luke," she gushed in a "I'm the luckiest girl ever" voice.

"That's Jess' handwriting," Rory informed.

Lorelai had been so busy with her daydreaming of Luke, she hadn't considered the Rory-Jess factor for a while. Lorelai's concerns were brought to the forefront of her mind now and how they were crossing paths so much lately. "Really? How do you know Jess' writing?" Lorelai asked neutrally.

"Oh, well, I lent him a book and he wrote some stuff in it."

"He vandalized one of your books? And you're okay with that?"

"No, he didn't vandalize it. He wrote in the margins, thoughts and stuff."

"Like what, like play basketball, eat a sandwich – stuff like that?"

"No, stuff, like margin stuff. People like Mark Twain wrote in margins."

"Pilot a steamboat, write Huckleberry Finn?"

"Forget it."

"No, no, I'm sure margin writing is very common. It's just you get so mad when people dog ear books, I just assumed…" Lorelai really wanted to continue the conversation, maybe probe what was going on between her daughter and Luke's nephew? Lorelai decided to remind Rory of her big beautiful boyfriend, "So how is Dean?"

"He's fine. Why?"

Just as Lorelai feared, Rory was a little defensive, "Oh no reason, I just haven't heard you talk about him much lately … everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"So you guys aren't fighting?"

"No."

"Okay…" and Lorelai left it at that, sad that her daughter hadn't filled the silence with a Dean anecdote, annoyed that Jess' name was more prevalent in their conversations that Dean's. Rory also seemed perturbed by the questioning over her boyfriend, so to fill the silence Lorelai observed, "I love hash browns; they're like French fries first thing in the morning."

7777777777777777777777777

Luke came in the kitchen of the Independence Inn wanting to talk to Lorelai and tell her about her father's invitation, since he knew she hated surprises, especially when it came to her parents. "Hey Lorelai, hey Sookie," but he was confused why there was meringue splattered everywhere.

Lorelai held up a finger, "Just one second, Hon," then she spoke on phone, "Hello, yes, customer service please, thanks. Oh, hello. Yes, we have a problem with some wedding invitations we ordered. Okay." to Sookie, "They're transferring me."

"I heard that," Sookie sighed trying to stay calm.

"Hi. Oh great, I'm going to pass you over to my friend who has a problem with some merchandise she ordered. Hold on one sec." Lorelai addressed Sookie again, "Listen to me, I've had a lot of experience dealing with people who have screwed something up. You have a better chance of getting them to help you if you don't get all hysterical."

"Okay," and Sookie coolly took the phone, but still exploded, "How dare you do this to me! You're ruining my wedding! It's the most important day of my life! It's my life, it's not Susie St. James, are you listening to me?"

"Good girl," and Lorelai pulled Luke out with her to protect him from Sookie's wrath.

"You better be listening to me! Do you – look, no, you be quiet, listen!"

"Jeez, what's that about?" Luke asked.

"Aw a mix up with Susie and her invitations," Lorelai sighed as she led him toward her office.

"Who?" Luke didn't follow.

"Exactly," Lorelai smiled.

"Right?"

"So to what do I owe the honor of seeing my fella at _my_ place of business for a change?"

"Well, I needed to…"

Luke was about to tell Lorelai about the invitation Richard had extended to him for Friday night dinner, but Michel came up to Lorelai, not caring that he was interrupting a conversation, "Here and here," he droned handing Lorelai a clipboard and a pen.

"Oh sorry, babe," she apologized to Luke, taking the pen from Michel, "What-"

"Cleaning supply order," Michel flipped the page, "Here."

"That's the –." Lorelai asked again, still signing her name.

"Staff insurance forms. Initial here, date it here," another page was flipped.

"And I just –." Again she gave away her John Hancock.

"You just okayed the vaccination of all those filthy ducks in the south pond."

"Oh, aren't I nice."

"Yes, a regular Dr. Dolittle."

Lorelai handed the pen back to Michel and wrapped her arms around Luke's waist, "Sorry baby, maybe we should sneak into my office before…"

Then Rory came in with a "Hey."

Lorelai sunk at another interruption; she only wanted to make out with her boyfriend in her office, was that so wrong? "Oh, hi. Thought you couldn't get here 'til later," trying to swallow her annoyance.

"Our Franklin meeting didn't go as long as I thought it would."

"Well, lucky for me, more work for you." Lorelai went into her office and got a stack of paper for Rory, "Here, chronological order, please. So how was your day?"

"I got an A on my physics test."

"Aw. Good job Sweets."

"What goes up must come down, so thanks. Hey Luke? Mom got you working too?" Rory smiled.

"Um no well yeah I mean if you need anything…"

"No, I think we're good," she turned back to Rory, "Hey I'd, set up at the front desk to sort the papers. Michel hates it when you take his chair." Rory giggled as she headed off.

"Lorelai," Luke tried again, "Actually I wanted to…"

However the phone in her office rang, Lorelai rolled her eyes dramatically, as she went into her office, "Just a second hon. I'm so sorry, it's been like this all day. Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai, this is your father."

"Hey Dad, what can I do for you?" and she gave a smile to Luke who was standing in the doorway.

"Well, I just wanted to extend our Friday night dinner invitation to Luke?"

"What?"

"Well, not every Friday, I understand that he has to work, but this Friday I would really like to him to be there. Is that alright?"

"Uh sure dad, I'll ask him."

"Good, good."

"Is there any particular reason why?" Lorelai asked shrewdly.

Richard was ever nonchalant about the subject, "Oh no, no reason. I just thought it would be nice since the two of you have been dating for so long. Have him give me a call back, or I will just see him at the diner sometime."

"Alright dad, um just out of curiosity, does mom know you are extending this invitation?"

"Yes, Lorelai. And he will be seated beside you at the table."

"Well good, I prefer that, to you know any of mom's other creative ideas," wondering if Emily would rather serve Luke up like a lamb for the slaughter, "So, is that all?"

"For now, I'll see you Friday, Lorelai."

"Bye dad," Lorelai turned to Luke and stared at him for a moment, "You will not believe what just happened?"

"What?" Luke asked.

"Are you free Friday night?"

"I can be," Luke said lamely, since he already cleared his schedule, already knowing about Richard's plans for Friday.

"Well, I hate to do this to you but um, my dad wants you to be there Friday night, at dinner, with my mother… and him."

"Okay," Luke said a little too quickly, relieved that Richard did the hard work for him.

"Okay? Just like that?"

"Well, sure."

"You did hear me correctly, my dad wants you there… Friday night dinner… with my folks."

"Yeah,"

"…and my mother... my mother who hates you?"

"I heard. I'm fine with it."

"But my mother will be there too?"

"I know."

"Huh? Well, it's a good thing you were here for the invitation," that fact seemed funny to Lorelai, Luke at the inn when he should be getting ready for the dinner rush at the diner, "Why are you here?"

"Oh you know," Luke feigned, "To see if you had any chores for me… that and well, I want to make sure you were okay…" he hoped she bought it.

"Okay?"

"Yeah well, you didn't come by for lunch… and um… well I missed you …"

That melted any suspicions away, "Aw, you're sweet. I've been running around all day, and Sookie made me something. Well, I know you have at least one suit, maybe just change the tie from Christmas."

Rory had come back to her mother's office for a pen and a calculator, and over heard this, "Why does Luke need a tie?"

"Well, believe it or not, Luke has been invited to Friday night dinner with the Gilmores."

"Cool, Luke's in the club! Not that I don't love Friday night dinners, but when it's the same four week after week it will be nice to have some fresh blood."

"Please, don't mention blood around Emily," and Lorelai started humming the _"Jaws"_ theme.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wednesday evening, Lorelai was at the kitchen table, tapping her pen, her chin resting on her hand. She couldn't focus on her studies. With the conducive quiet she kept analyzing her last conversation with Luke.

"Mom," Rory came into the kitchen to find her mother spacing out again, and pointed to the index cards, "You are supposed to be making flash cards for your finals. You have to start the prep now." Rory sat across from her mother at the kitchen table to set up her study area at the table.

Lorelai pouted, "I'd rather read the Motley Crue book."

"It's not that bad."

"The Motley Crue book? Yes it is!"

"No making flash cards, it will help. Trust me."

"I need a break," Lorelai evaded, hugging her knees to her chest on the kitchen chair, "Hey Hon? Do you think it's weird that Luke is invited to Friday night dinner?"

"Not really," Rory shrugged, "I mean he's already met your parents and survived."

"But the fact that dad invited him. Isn't that a little…"

"Antennas up?" Rory suggested.

"Well, yeah? I mean they are hanging out, Lord knows what they find to talk about. I can't even find anything to talk to my dad about…"

"Well, you said before they were similar, and they are both guys. Maybe they talk about, you know, guy stuff."

"I don't really think of dad as one of the guys."

"You know," but Rory couldn't really think of guy subjects, "Sports, and auto repair and well fishing, I guess."

"So, jock itch, car wrecks, and animal cruelty, that seems good and manly."

"It's good that grandpa is focusing on select hobbies, you know, instead of floating interest like A.D.D.; remember after Christmas he tried oil painting?"

"Yeah, I know; but why dinner at the house? Why now?"

"He's trying to make Luke feel welcome; he hasn't been to the house since Christmas."

"But this is a family dinner…"

"So, Dean went to a family dinner…"

"And look how that turned out," Lorelai shot back.

"I don't know, mom. I do know you won't pass your tests if you don't get your flash cards made."

"Something's going on," Lorelai was oozing with suspicion.

"Maybe Grandpa is going to lay some ground rules for Luke."

"What ground rules?" Lorelai perked up, thinking they may actually have had a lead.

"Oh you know the usual, 'if you ever hurt my daughter they won't find the body and I have enough money for an alibi'."

"Why would you say that?" Lorelai cried, "Luke can't come to dinner. It's bad enough my mother is out to get Luke, I can't sick my father on him too."

"Mom, it was a joke. Grandpa likes Luke. Remember."

"What if it's an act?" Lorelai mused, "You know, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer sort of strategy?"

"Mom, you are being paranoid."

"What if they go out fishing one day and only dad comes back, poor Luke stuck at the bottom of some lake?"

"Mom, they went fishing last week, Luke came back fine."

"…Or at least we think it's Luke," Lorelai speculated, "My folks are rich, what if they made a carbon clone, or a Luke android to keep me distracted while they disposed of my loveable, real Luke."

"No more sci-fi for you!" Rory pointed with her pencil.

"I'll just have to sleep with him to find out," Lorelai shrugged.

"Ugh, Mom," Rory was giving Lorelai a look.

"I can't help this feeling that somehow… something is going on."

"I think you only need to worry if Grandma starts to like Luke."

"Yeah, I guess. Then we know the end of the world is coming. Ew! Can you imagine Grandma Mrs. Robinson-ing Luke?"

"UGH! Study!" Rory insisted reaching her gross out limit for the evening.

Lorelai watched her daughter with scrutiny still avoiding her business finals flash cards. How is it that her journalist daughter, so astute to speculate and theorize about why Luke was coming to Friday night dinner, couldn't see that her boyfriend Dean was clearly upset and climbing the walls over not seeing Rory as much lately.

Over the last week, Lorelai witnessed as Rory ignored phone messages and pages left by Dean the determined, but when Lorelai's own voicemail was starting to hit double digits from Dean seeking information about Rory, she knew she had to meddle. Lorelai sought the love sick tall teen out since he obviously needed to talk to someone and have his mind set at ease. Lorelai also wanted to get the story since her daughter was making the problem worse by dismissing there was even an issue.

"So tell me why you are mad at Dean."

"What? I'm not mad," Rory shook her head.

"So tell me why you're mad at Dean," Lorelai repeated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lorelai called her cell's voicemail and put the phone to Rory's ear and played a few choice voice mail messages Lorelai chose to save to make her point. Like Scooby Doo, Lorelai was willing to jump from one mystery to another, "So, did something happen?"

"When did he call you? Why did he call you?" appalled her boyfriend was calling her mommy.

"Maybe because something happened?"

"Are you Mrs. Robinson-ing with Dean?" Rory returned.

"Rory...I have a man," Lorelai just wanted her daughter to level with her, "You may not if you keep up this freeze out."

"Nothing happened," Rory defended, "Everything's been fine, everything's been calm. No more incidents"

"Incidents?" Lorelai asked.

"You know, misunderstandings... like the picnic panic, or when I tried to set Jess up with Paris..."

"Huh," it still didn't add up to Lorelai, "Well, if I had to guess, I would say Dean's feeling a little insecure about something.

"But why?"

"Well, I don't know Rory, maybe it's because you are treating him like a telemarketer? The man is trying to make plans and dates with you and you roll your eyes and yawn like he's trying to sell you light bulbs by the gross."

"I've just been busy."

"Not so busy to hang out with Lane yesterday."

"She just got the results of her aptitude test, and it came back sales for the fourth time, she needed some cathartic angry music shopping."

"Rory, I've seen you just erase his messages from the machine without even hearing the whole thing."

"I have Chilton, and last week was the funeral for Louie…it was school first, then all my free time went to the diner and helping Luke."

"Which we both appreciate," Lorelai wanted to be diplomatic about mentioning Jess. She had feared that Rory was spending so much time at the diner to be with Jess. "Rory, all I'm saying is that relationships are hard, they need work and time devoted to each other. Remember the crazy secret squirrel period, with me and Luke..."

"You mean the crazy not tell people phase."

"Yes, that phase,... nothing seemed to go our way, there was always something keeping us apart or stealing our attention; but we learned that we had to make time for each other, otherwise we'd went nuts. Sometimes you go through a weird patch and things get funky for a little while, but you can't just ignore there's a problem. Just give him some attention and maybe he will calm down again."

"I hope so," Rory said sadly, hearing the emotion in Dean's voice on Lorelai's voice mail. She didn't want to hurt him, she didn't mean to hurt him, Dean didn't deserve that. "I just want things to be the way they were before."

"Before...?"

"Before this weirdness... before... well Jess came I guess." Rory wondered if she should let her mother on her secret attraction to Jess. She decided against it, Lorelai was already lecturing her and freaking out, but at the same time she wanted to be honest and desperately wanted advice.

Lorelai was thankful that Rory brought the name up in question, then maybe it wouldn't seem like she was attacking her daughter."This maybe crazy left field here, but If I had been an innocent bystander watching you and Jess, I would think that the two of you were dating and Dean was some sad puppy stalker following you around."

"Mom, I can't help it that I see Jess. He's your boyfriend's nephew. He works I at the diner we frequent, this is a really small town. He's my friend."

"I know, I know that you can't help that you see Jess, but you can help your avoidance of Dean. Honey, you have to talk to him."

"You're right. I know you're right," it was stupid meaningless crush. Jess never really expressed interest in her, and dean has been the perfect boyfriend. He didn't deserve the way she was treating him.

"It doesn't have to be that heavy 'we need to talk' relationship thing... it could just be like old times. You gush about a Russian author, and he smiles and nods his shaggy head like he knows what you are talking about."

Rory laughed. Unfortunately that was the attraction to the other boy. Jess did know what Rory was talking about. They were a meeting of the minds, Rory pushed her thoughts away. She knew she had to be loyal to Dean, he was her boyfriend, he was the one who loved her.

"Ask him out on a date for a change…" Lorelai suggested, "Look at your schedule and budget some time for him, preferably with some snogging. That's what I did, and now I got Luke wrapped around my little finger... and he's having dinner with my folks this Friday."

"Dean has had dinner with you countless times."

"Well, I'm can't help it I'm so loveable. Unlike Emily."

"Mom this is not a big deal, really," soothing her mother again over the dreaded dinner, "It's just another step in your relationship right?"

Lorelai sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Study," Rory insisted again.

777777777777777777777777

Friday night came and the entire ride to Hartford she kept looking over at Luke. He looked uncomfortable in his suit and new tie, constantly pulling on his collar. Lorelai knew there had to be a reason that Luke's presence was requested, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. When Lorelai got out of the jeep, she was straightening out her dress, adjusting her coat, and eyeing the house.

Luke took Lorelai's hand, "Lorelai, will you stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it; I'm looking for Emily traps."

"What like your mother is going to drop an anvil on my head?" Luke commented dryly.

"Or a piano?" Lorelai coyly suggested.

"Relax, both of you," and Rory rang the doorbell, and Emily answered.

"Hello girls," she offered sweetly, then turned sour, "Luke." Emily felt honored that Luke left his beloved ball cap at home.

"Mrs. Gilmore," he nodded with a polite smile. At least he had the satisfaction of knowing what the evening was about; Richard told him the other day that the mystery was really getting to Emily.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai sad to distract the intense glare Emily had directed toward Luke.

"Hi Grandma."

Emily called, though she seemed to be a little out of sorts, "Richard, the girls are here. Richard?"

Lorelai noticed something was off; "Mom? Everything okay?"

Emily felt uneasy discussing family business in front of Luke, but she had no choice. "He's keeping something from me. All week he's been holed up in his study, phone calls at all hours, he hasn't even lifted a wrench for that stupid car of his in a week." Emily led her guests into the living room.

Lorelai was surprised that Emily had the same feeling she did, that her man was hiding something big. "Maybe auto repair isn't for him," Lorelai offered, though she turned to Luke hoping to see a hint of what was up on his face; but she couldn't tell if he knew something. He could have been nervous over the secret, or he could just have been nervous to be at the Gilmore manor again. Either way, both Emily and Lorelai knew that Richard and Luke were in cahoots over something.

"And he's been giving the cook instructions about dinner."

At the mention of food Lorelai perked up, "What are we having?"

"Oh some fish he caught somewhere," Emily said, ignoring that Luke was in the room.

"Fish?" and Lorelai looked at Luke again and smiled at Luke, who confirmed the catch with a shrug. Lorelai turned back to her mother, "Well, are you sure he's still in there?"

"Of course he's still in there. The door's right there. Not everyone leaves this house by climbing out the window and jumping into a waiting hot rod. I just don't know what's going on and am at my wits end."

Richard came out of the study; "Oh good you are all here, just one moment," and Richard went in to the kitchen to check with the cook again.

Lorelai's head snapped to her mother, "he seems fine."

"Does he?"

"Mom, he's humming. I think he's fine."

"Then why all the secrecy; I'm his wife you're not supposed to keep secrets from your spouse."

Lorelai countered that statement, "Did you ever tell him how much you really paid for that antique rug from the charity auction."

"Of course not, think of your father has a heart condition."

"I rest my case," Lorelai smiled.

Richard finally came in, "Welcome, welcome, Luke I'm so glad you could make it." Richard offered Luke his hand. Luke felt a little embarrassed to be on the spot, especially since he was the new man on scene. "Now that you are all here, I'll get straight to the point, I have a bit of an announcement to make. Oh, you all don't have drinks…"

"Richard never mind the drinks," Emily boiled over, "What is going on?"

"Very well," aghast by Emily's outburst in front of company, but Richard straightened up and carried on, "Sit, sit," he gestured, and the girls took their usual love seat, while Emily went for an easy chair as if it was a throne. Luke decided to remain standing. "Well, it's just this whole retirement experience, well, I've had a lot of time on my hands, to think, a lot of thinking. You all have seen me try various hobbies to fill my time," Richard included Luke in the statement with a nod, "However, recently I've realized something – I don't want to be retired."

"What?" Emily asked.

"I don't like it. I hate it, as a matter of fact," Richard chuckled, "It's boring. I have absolutely no idea what to do with myself. Granted I've had some self-discovery, but frankly, I am tired of trying to find something to fill up my time."

"So what are you going to do?" Lorelai asked.

"I am going to work."

It was the ray of hope Emily had been waiting for, "Are you thinking about asking for your job back?"

"Oh, God no!" Richard scoffed, "No. I have decided to go into business for myself," he posed proudly.

Lorelai and Rory had to share a grin and Luke smiled having talked out the plan last week with Richard.

"Wow," Lorelai's eyebrows rose.

"Cool," Rory giggled.

"It is cool, isn't it?" Richard affirmed to his granddaughter.

"But what are you going to do?"

"Well, this week I've been making arrangements to get an office. 35 years of experience must count for something, perhaps I'll consult, maybe eventually take on a partner."

"Richard," Emily was full of concern, "Are you serious about this?"

"As a heart attack."

Emily wanted to protest, "But, but - "

Richard sighed, "I haven't felt this good in a very long time, Emily. I have the buzz, and I owe it all to you." Richard walked over to where Luke stood by Lorelai and reached out to shake Luke's hand.

"Luke?" now it was Lorelai's turn to be surprised.

Richard just gushed with thanks, "My boy, I can't thank you enough. In thirty five years I thought I seen it all, but you really opened my eyes to the possibilities."

Luke's face reddened, "Glad to be of service." Luke hated the seething glare Emily had directed toward him as she narrowed her eyes from her throne.

Lorelai was going back and forth between her boyfriend and her dad, missing the seething glare, "Wait? How?"

"Luke and I have talked some things over the last few weeks. Like the attitude America was founded on, pull yourself up by your bootstraps. Instead of being put out to pasture, take matters into your own hands," Richard said with old Gilmore fire as if he had just closed the deal of his life.

Lorelai turned to Luke, "You said all that?" knowing he was a notorious pessimist.

"Quite motivating," Richard praised, "Luke you should be a public speaker."

"Um, thank you, sir."

His announcement concluded, Richard clapped his hands, "Well, I'm starved," Richard put an arm around Luke like they were the oldest of friends, as he lead Lorelai's beau toward the dining room, "Luke you may see an old friend on the dinner plate," Richard joked, "We are having some of the trout we caught the other day, I followed your recipe to the letter. Well our cook did."

As the group was about to gather in the dining room, Richard snapped his fingers, "Oh, actually Luke, there is something else I would like to discuss with you, regarding the insurance on that new building of yours."

"Building?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Richard informed, "Quite a sound investment from what I've seen; now I have some figures for a new policy. Am I to understand you have been doing some renovations?"

Luke cleared his throat hating to be on the spot like that, "Um, yes sir, my contractor has all the right permits," Luke could feel the female eyes on them as they left the living room.

"Good, Good. Well you know renovating every few years will only help it's property value, and if the building is as old as you say it is, it sounds like you caught it in the nick of time."

All the female's brows furrowed; Richard Gilmore, Business Titan, talking business with humble Luke Danes, as if he was one of the boys? Lorelai began to wonder if Richard was grooming Luke to be afore mentioned business partner or brain-washed, android clone.

"We'll be back in a minute," Richard escorted Luke to the study while the ladies took their places at the dinner table.

Emily said astonished, "His own business."

"He's going to consult," Lorelai smiled, it was the happiest Lorelai has seen Richard since the Bracebridge dinner, before they knew he quit his job, "and it's all because of Luke," Lorelai knew exactly how she wanted to thank her fella for helping her dad out of the wilderness of retirement.

Emily looked at Lorelai, smugly so proud of her boyfriend and his influence over Richard, "Well I suppose I should be thankful it's not Richard's house of pancakes in Hartford."

"Nah, RHOP doesn't have the same ring…" Lorelai teased.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

As soon as the study door closed, Richard was as excited as a schoolboy, "Please tell me you brought it."

Luke had to chuckle at the rouse to get him away from the women, "Don't get too excited, it's just a picture," and Luke pulled out a photo from his breast pocket of his suit jacket, of the ring in question, "I hope you think it's good enough, I've been saving it for some time."

"Oh, it is exquisite, perfectly worthy of my daughter's hand," Richard assured admiring the picture of the jewelry. "Smart thinking, you wouldn't want Lorelai to find the ring on you..."

"The picture is about 10 years old, from the appraiser."

"Well, once you give it to her, we can draw up a personal articles policy with my new business."

"Well, I already have one, sir."

"Well, we can always revise it," Richard smiled, "After all, soon you will be family," and patted Luke on the back.

"If she says yes."

Richard warmly assured, "She will. Where is the ring now?"

"My father's safety deposit box, after my mom died, he couldn't even look at it, hid it away in a dresser for years. When I was about 24, he sent me to get it appraised and dropped it off at the bank, he told me he wanted me to have it for… who ever I found…" At the time, Luke had thought it would be Rachel wearing the ring, but now, since he was so serious with Lorelai, he was glad things had worked out the way they did.

"It is lovely. Well, I suppose we should return before they get too suspicious. Eh?" Richard elbowed Luke in the ribs.

"Hey, um what should we tell them we were discussing," Luke asked knowing subterfuge wasn't his forte, and he sucked at lying.

"Like I said, I was interested in the diner's policy if I could maybe get you a better deal."

Luke nodded committing the story to memory, "Yeah, okay, that sounds good."

"Now don't be nervous. Oh by the way, where were you going to you know, pop the question?"

"I don't know, really, she's been so busy with Sookie's wedding and finishing business school, I have to still work some of that out."

"By all means," Richard advised, "be patient and find your moment," and gave Luke a final wink before they rejoined the clueless ladies.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

On the drive back to Stars Hollow Rory was curious, "So Luke? What did Grandpa need to discuss with you?" wondering if her theory for ground rules was a possibility.

"Oh you know, he was wondering about the diner's insurance policy," Luke stuck to the story, trying not to noticeably shift under the feminine scrutiny.

"In all your friendly lunches at the diner that never came up before?" Lorelai asked.

"Not really," Luke tried to feign, "I mean we talk about fun stuff at the diner."

Both Gilmore girls had to snicker at Luke's use of the word _fun_, "Fun stuff, like what?" Lorelai asked.

"You know like …cars…" he shrugged knowing he sucked at lying.

"Fishing?" Lorelai supplied still treasuring the hysterical image of her father in fishing gear as he walked in the diner.

"Sports?" Rory added.

"Well, yeah, stuff like that."

"Well, grandpa is big on golf, maybe since you taught him fishing he'll get you a membership at the club?" Rory teased, knowing Luke's rant on golf courses.

"I don't know about that," he grumbled, Luke had never considered the new obligations that would be put upon him if he officially became part of the Gilmore clan. No doubt Emily would want to give him a makeover, clean up his image so he would be presentable; tell a bunch lies about his modest success, like she had during the ball.

"Bite your tongue," Lorelai said over her shoulder to her daughter, "So nothing else?"

"Nope."

"…but you were in on the whole starting his own business plot."

"Well, yeah," Luke admitted, "I mean when Richard…well your dad joined his firmed it was already established, so he just asked me a few questions on how to get started, like you did with the our discussion about buying the Inn. You know file the paperwork, are you a corporation…and stuff."

"All right," Lorelai let it go; Who was she to argue if her father was on her side and actually liked with Luke, maybe Richard could work on Emily and make her come around. It was kind of cute to see Luke and Richard be so buddy-buddy.

Lorelai pulled into their driveway and the trio piled out of the Jeep. Like a true gentleman Luke escorted the ladies to the door, not that Emily Gilmore would give him credit for the gesture. Before Luke and Lorelai could say their good night, in the foyer Rory's pager went off suddenly, and Lorelai asked "Who's that?"

"It's Dean," Rory smiled.

Lorelai saw the smile; it was the first time in weeks Rory wore that heartfelt smile over her fella, Dean "Really? How many pages does that make for today?"

"Just one."

"You're kidding."

"Yeah, yesterday we had a really good talk."

"You did where was I?"

"Business class," Rory informed.

"Do you want to grab the phone and give him a call? It's still early if you two want to hang out."

Then the phone rang, "Already a step ahead of you," Rory answered excited, "Dean?"

"Hey Rory, um I just got off work."

"Cool, so are you free for the late show at BWR?"

"Actually, I'm in your front yard."

Rory looked out the window and saw him, "Why did you page me?"

"Just to get your attention …and to see where you were. I just saw the jeep so I was hoping…"

"We just got home, let me just change my shoes okay?" and Rory hung up. "He's outside already?" Rory laughed as she turned to Lorelai.

"Wait so what's the plan?" Lorelai asked to be an informed parent.

"I asked him yesterday if he wanted to go to a late movie after dinner tonight, he's just finished his shift at Doose's, So if it's okay we're going to BWR."

Lorelai was happy that her meddling was paying off, hoping that her advice to both teens helped the young love situation. Rory actually folded her hands begging for a late curfew to spend the remainder of the evening with Dean. "Sure, enjoy your fella."

When Rory ran out, Lorelai peeked out of the window, and saw the enthusiastic hug and kiss of her daughter and her beau, like Dean had just come home from being stationed overseas. _That's more like it, _Lorelai thought to herself.

"They seem very together," Luke observed through the window, "I don't know what you were so worried about."

Lorelai turned to Luke, "Hey, since she's got a date, you want to be my date? We could watch a movie? Or something?" Lorelai played with his tie.

"Lorelai…"

Wasting no time, she leaned up to kiss him. Luke and Lorelai hadn't been alone-alone for over a week since their "celebration of life". Luke grabbed Lorelai and kissed her just as eagerly and soon he had Lorelai pressed up against the wall that divided the foyer and the living room. Lorelai pulled away for a desperate breath to let Luke neck her and more for her own benefit, "Hmm, definitely not an android."

"What?" Luke looked up at her, almost breaking their passionate spell.

"Nothing, just keep doing what you're doing" and their lips met again.

The idea of the entire house to themselves was intoxicating, and Lorelai was already cooing with delight, and eagerly rubbing his dress shirt against his back as her hand slipped under the jacket, trying to undo his tie with the other hand. Lorelai wanted to free Luke from his suit jacket so she could bring him up to her bedroom and have her wicked way with him. "Stay over?" she enticed, pawing at his neck and shoulders.

"Believe me I want to," Luke whispered inches from her face.

"…and I want you," she pouted.

Luke stopped her hands from slipping off his jacket, "Lorelai…I'd like to but…" _I have a picture of your engagement ring in my pocket, and if we get undressed...and then there is a chance you may find it, and you'll see it... and ask a bunch of questions…_

"Let me guess… deliveries," Lorelai sighed with disappointment, as she played with one of his hand. She was trying to take her own advice and budget time for her fella, take advantage of her empty house, but those damn outside forces interfered again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…"

"I know," she assured.

"And Jess maybe wondering where I am."

"Okay…Oh, just a reminder, Sookie's wedding May nineteenth, four o'clock, front lawn of the Inn– pass it on."

"I know. You decorated that date on the calendar in my kitchen."

"Yeah, just so you don't forget, you have a date for the date; no ifs, ands, or buts."

Luke kissed Lorelai, "I'll be there."

Lorelai's hands were in his hair again, trying to keep him close, not wanting him to leave just yet. "Hey Luke…"

"Yeah," Luke said with his forehead against hers. He knew he had to get out of there, if he gave in she may find the photo on him and his proposal would be blown.

"Well, umm I've been meaning to ask you… you know… I'm winding down my days of business school… which means… well, I'm going to graduate soon and I was wondering… if you'd like to come to a ceremony…"

"Ceremony?"

"Yeah, the graduation ceremony. I mean, I've had my reservations about the whole cap and gown thing. I mean I'm in my thirties graduating with wide eyed twenty some things that haven't had their dreams completely crushed yet, they did settle on community college, but they are still trying, I guess. But the other day I got the cap and gown order form and I don't know I thought maybe... I mean it seems kind of corny, and you know what a stickler I am for fashion statements, but I've never had a graduation one before. I took a test for my GED, and I was thinking about you and Rory there, watching me get my diploma, two of the most important people in my life…. and you know, you seem made for that whole escort roll, I mean the ball, and you could practice tying your tie for Sookie's wedding… only I completely expect you to dance in front of the town at the reception…"

"Aw Jeez."

"Please, I know you have a suit; I almost just took it off of you."

Luke smiled; she still had hold of his jacket and he still had hold of her hands. Luke thought about what Rory said, how she had started to look at him as a father, Rory was even looking forward to Luke's presence at all those major events, and here was a major event coming up for Lorelai. If Lorelai said yes to his all-important question, then Rory would be his stepdaughter. "It would mean a lot to me… to be there, for you, you know, seeing that you finally did it."

"You know, this will mean I will have Tuesdays and Thursdays free… for our dates... and we can do this more often."

"Another good selling point … alright, I'm there."

"Great," Lorelai smiled, she still didn't want him to go, seeing Rory patch things up with her man made Lorelai want to cuddle up with hers, so she nuzzled his neck, "Stay with me…"

"Lorelai, I can't. Not tonight," he had responsibilities, Jess and incriminating evidence in his breast pocket.

"…But soon? You'll stay over?"

Luke promised with a smile, "Soon," _and for every day afterward_, thinking of the ring picture in his pocket.

"I'll see you in the morning, then," Lorelai asked hopefully.

"I'll be the one holding the coffee pot."

"Hmmm almost my favorite view of you," Lorelai grinned suggestively, and gave him his good night kiss. Lorelai was still making her best efforts to get him to stay, and when the need for oxygen became desperate they separated again.

"Lorelai…you got to stop that. Trying to keep me here?" Luke noticed she had undone his tie, and the first few buttons of his shirt.

"Is it working? She asked with a devious grin.

"Goodnight," and pulled himself out of her grip to make his exit. As he stepped away, Lorelai kept hold of his tie and it slipped off his shoulders.

"I'll give this back when you stay over…" she promised.

"It's all right, my girlfriend gave me another one."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N:  
I love Elvis!**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	38. A Tale of Woes and Scotch

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**NO BETA NO LONGER: LOCALIZY AND LUVZ : Miss you both**

**SCUBALUVER: thanks for teaching me to show and tell  
and EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO A-KARANA for the final read through!**

**Borrowed Dialouge: 2.18 - Back in the Saddle Again /written by Linda Loiselle Guzik /directed by Kevin Dowling**

**A/N:  
For those who were curious what the problematic line was that inspired a rewrite panic…it was…**

**(DRUM ROLL)**

**"My folks are rich, what if they made a carbon clone, or a Luke android to keep me distracted while they disposed of my loveable, real Luke."**

**Which then immediately put a picture in my head of Luke and Lorelai making out, of Luke pressing Lorelai against a wall, and Lorelai breathless declaring her loveable real Luke "Hmm, definitely not an android."**

**And both inspirations made it in the last chapter of MY GILMORE history.**

**Fun fact for those who were wondering and you know who you are…**

**;o)**

**In light of recent news, i thought we could all use a pick me up, we need it now more than ever that our beloved "actors" don't care how us fans feel about their stupid characters...i apologize for being so unmotivated recently and will try to be better...the story is all finished i just need a trustworthy beta**

**Enjoy!!**

**7777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 38  
****A Tale of WOES and SCOTCH  
**

"Hey Jess," his uncle entered the apartment above the diner.

"Hey," Jess said dully from the couch, watching TV, "How was dinner with the in-laws?"

"They aren't my in-laws; Rory's grandpa just made a family announcement."

"Can you have kids when you're that old?" Jess asked aghast.

"Not that kind of announcement," Luke rolled his eyes as he went to his room, and raised his voice so Jess could hear him from inside his bedroom, "He's going into business for himself, you know the stuff we'd been talking about over lunch."

Through the open bedroom door, Jess watched as Luke took something out of his suit pocket and slip it into his dresser drawer. "You mean all that leasing in Hartford stuff," Jess kept the conversation going so he could stretch and spy from the couch.

"Yeah."

When he saw his uncle was coming back to the main room, Jess adopted a relaxed position as if he had been watching the TV the whole time. "Hey when are they going to finish my room?" Jess was still curious about his fate in Stars Hollow, but he never asked directly, he was afraid of the answer.

"Tom and his guys have been working time and a half," Luke assured his nephew. "They needed a break for a few days. They'll be back Monday and God willing it will be done next week. Speaking of which, I hate to ask you this 'cause tomorrow is Saturday, but could you help me with the morning delivery? It's just some condiments. Napkins, straws...coffee grounds..."

"Yeah, got to have the coffee," for a certain coffee addict, Jess eyed his uncle. Without complaining about getting up at 5 am, Jess agreed, "Sure." Jess laughed at himself

"Okay great, thanks, I mean it," Luke said sincerely, liking that Jess was being so helpful lately.

Jess decided he should be more than gracious, "You know, I could do the deliveries… if you wanted to…" Jess was trying to allude to something, without actually having to say it.

"If I wanted to what?"

"Stay at Lorelai's?" Jess suggested.

"She wanted me to stay, actually."

"Too much information," Jess shifted in his seat, settling in the cushions again.

"You brought it up..."

"Well, I'm un-bringing it up…" unfortunately, his own curiosity got the better of him "why didn't you stay?"

"I thought you were un-bringing it up?"

"Suddenly it's back on the table," Jess didn't know how else to get answers for how serious things were progressing between Luke and Lorelai.

Jess saw how Luke seemed to look back in the direction of his dresser again. "It's complicated," Luke sidestepped, "and I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, I'm touched." Jess wanted a look at what was in that dresser, "Hey, when you came in did you see if I put all the chairs up?"

"I don't remember," Luke said starting to loosen his tie.

"Could you go down and check?"

"What? Your legs don't work?" Luke said dryly.

"The commercial break is almost over, my show is coming back."

Luke griped to himself but dutifully went downstairs to check for Jess. After all the poor kid did clean the grease trap last week.

Jess waited till he heard the last thud of his uncle's shoes on the steps to the diner.

Jess tiptoed to the dresser, hoping the hardwood floor wouldn't creak, tipping off Luke that old Jess was snooping around. Perhaps the last few months with Rory's guidance Jess had developed a conscience, or maybe he just didn't want to find his prudish uncle's stash of porn. Either way Jess knew he had to act fast before Luke came back. He went to the dresser in Luke's room and eased open the drawer tried to find whatever Luke had hidden there. Jess saw what he thought was a corner of paper sticking out from between pairs of rolled up socks, and pulled out a photo of a gorgeous ring.

Luke was actually going to do it. He got a ring, and he was going to ask Lorelai to marry him. But why did Luke have a photo and not the ring itself?

Jess knew he should just talk to Luke. Luke didn't want to be a tyrannical uncle; he wanted to be Jess' friend. Luke was the first person to not give up on him. Teachers, counselors, even his own mother threw up their hands when it came to Jess. Luke genuinely wanted to help him. Maybe he should sit down with Luke, voice his concerns, ask the questions. _What's going to happen to me if you get married, my mom is done with me, are you done with me too?_

To ask the questions would make it real, put a time line on his time in Stars Hollow until he got shipped off to the next unsuspecting relative. After Christmas, Jess really started to trust Luke. They weren't outside playing catch together but Jess had grown to trust his uncle, believed that Luke would always look out for him. Luke wanted him to do well in school, checked up his plans, gave him a job. Jess was starting to trust Luke, maybe uncle did know best, but if Luke was going to marry Lorelai, Maybe Luke would be too busy with his own family to worry about his screwed up nephew ?

Jess put the photo back and closed the drawer; He better get to bed early if he was going to be up at 5 for the delivery. He was going to keep working just as hard, not wanting to give Luke an excuse to have him leave Stars Hollow early.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Saturday

Lorelai went into the kitchen looking a yummy treat Sookie could spare, and Sookie was just finishing up a phone call "You know what, forget it! If that's how you run your business, then I deserve this for picking you in the first place. I hate you!" then she hung up.

"Hey, Miss Congeniality," Lorelai chuckled.

"Okay, new plan for the invites. We're getting married May nineteenth, four o'clock, front lawn – pass it on," Sookie shouted, beyond flustered.

"I knew that, I helped pick the date."

"That's it, word of mouth. They used it for the Revolutionary War – who the hell am I to poohpooh history, huh? I ask you."

Lorelai giggled at the word pooh,"Sorry Hon."

"Tell me something happy, did you get any last night?"

"Uh, actually no…but it wasn't for lack of trying," Lorelai was still disappointed.

"Jeez, if you and Luke can't get it on what hope is there for the rest of us?"

"Sookie, you're getting married. You'll have someone to get it on with for the rest of your days."

"If the preacher shows up since he's never met a Suzie St. James!" then Sookie seemed to realize, "Oh God!! Last night, it was Friday…"

"Yes, Sookie, and today is Saturday," Lorelai humored while pouring a cup of coffee for herself.

"But yesterday was the dinner. The big scary dinner with your folks, with Luke and your folks." Sookie rambled, "What happened?"

"Actually, it turned out to be no big deal. Actually it kind of was, my dad announced he was going to open his own business."

"Huh," Sookie seemed unimpressed.

"And the whole idea was inspired by Luke."

That got Sookie's attention, "Come again?"

"Apparently my dad liked hanging out at the diner so much, admired Luke's freedom to running his own business, my dad figured 'why not me?'"

"Your dad is going to open a diner?"

"No, though that would be interesting, Gilmore's Grill, hmmm we may have to consider that. Anyway, he's starting an insurance consulting firm or something, go with what you know."

"Good thing, I'm having trouble imaging your dad in flannel and an apron."

"Sookie don't ever associate flannel and my father together ever again. Flannel is the international symbol for Luke. You wouldn't want me to have some sort of complex would you?" although she already realized she was dating a man eerily similar to her father.

"Sorry, so you're dad is opening a business; how did your mom take it?"

"She was floored; I think a little pissed too."

"Ah, so in that case you are happy for him."

"Exactly," Lorelai smiled widely.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was Saturday evening at the Crap Shack, and there was a knock at the front door, so Lorelai answered, "Hey there, Dean, Rory's almost ready. Come on in."

"Thanks, uh Happy Birthday, by the way.""Thank you Dean, so sweet of you to remember," Lorelai smiled.

Dean entered the house and saw Luke sitting on the living room couch. Since the picnic people were gossiping, even more than usual, about Luke and Lorelai. One rumor was retold over and over that Luke and Lorelai had relations during their picnic after Luke won Lorelai's basket, and that's what started them off as a couple.

Frankly, Dean had heard Luke and Lorelai stories ever since he moved to town from Chicago. He thought at first they were popular characters on some soap, but his mother, who was a big soap opera fan, assured him the characters on her soap were Luke and Laura… but maybe this real life soap would make this new town even more interesting.

"Mom, I need some help please," Rory called sweetly from her room.

"Duty calls. Have a seat."

"Hey Luke," Dean greeted.

"Hey Dean."

"What are you watching?"

"Sports Center, at least until Lorelai puts the movie in."

"Aw, you're hanging out here tonight?"

"Yeah, Lorelai wasn't feeling up to going out, so I told her we could stay in."

"Huh," Dean thought this was a good a time as any to get a few things straight he had been long wondering.

"So Luke what's going on with you and Lorelai?"

"What do you mean? We're dating," Luke was sensitive about talking about the relationship between him and Lorelai, especially with Rory's boyfriend. First of all he was a private person, and it wasn't anyone else's business. It was as if Dean was judging the relationship, that somehow dean forester didn't see what had been between Luke and Lorelai for years. Plus, Luke was worried about slipping up and revealing his proposal plans. Miss Patty was already keeping a close watch on the couple's movements. Luke didn't know how he was going to get the ring from the safe deposit box without tipping off the gossip hounds. He certainly wasn't going too add to his problems by tipping off Dean and blowing the whole thing himself. Now it seemed even Dean was questioning, _"So where is your relationship with Lorelai going?"_

Dean shrugged, "I just mean to say that, well before, you two seemed to ...dance around certain issues, and well, now you two are so together...it just seemed to flip over night."

Luke didn't know what to tell the teen, "Well, if you must know the flip didn't happen overnight."

"Okay."

Without going into too much detail, Luke admitted, "It happened after the ball."

Dean's eyes went wide, "You mean since November?"

"Yeah," Luke muttered.

"You two have been an item since November? Why didn't Rory say anything?"

"Well yeah, we were keeping it low key because you know how nosy this town is."

"Yeah, I'm just surprised you pulled it off."

"Me too, believe me we have a few close calls. We just wanted some private time to get used to the idea ourselves."

"So what happened?"

"What happened?" Luke's brow furrowed beneath his ball cap.

"Yeah, how did you two get together?" Dean knew Lorelai was set to get married to Rory's teacher last summer and everything suddenly changed. Dean suspected the latent sexual tension between Luke and Lorelai had something to do with Lorelai's sudden change of heart on marrying Max.

Luke looked at Dean as if he was from Mars, or Venus whichever the case may be, "Well, we kissed," Luke said diplomatically, shifting in his seat expecting Dean to sprout boobs and blonde curls answering to the name Babette.

"And then what..."

There was no way in hell Luke was sharing intimate details about Lorelai, about that night, with Dean. He was Rory's boyfriend! What was he going to ask about next? Technique? Luke clenched his fist, and resisted the urge to just punch Dean over his incessant and inappropriate questioning However, that would spoil Rory's night. Dean looked so eager for the scoop, he might as Well have been a girl wanting to braid Luke's hair, Dean was really becoming a townie of Stars Hollow. "Look, I'm not a storyteller or some kind of gossip guru; just mind your own business!"

"Okay."

Both men went back to the silent manly activity of watching sports highlights on the TV.

7777777777777777777777777

Lorelai happily finished spraying Rory's hair, "There, I just hope Dean doesn't try to run his fingers through it, or he's going to lose his hand. But what's with the fancy duds?"

"We're recreating our three month anniversary."

"Without the bad ending I hope."

"Of course. Since he's going to visit his grandparents, we thought we'd have a special send off... I'm ordering tiramisu, and he's paying. It's perfect. Lorelai looked like she was about to say something, "Don't worry, I'll bring you back some...but I don't want him to go."

Lorelai was pleased that the couple seemed love sick and back to normal, "It's only for a week," she assured her daughter.

"But it's halfway across the country."

"You two can still talk on the phone, as long as you don't do anything dirty."

"Mom, don't ruin my night before it begins."

"Sorry."

"What are you and Luke going to do, or do I not want to know?"

"I just don't feel up to anything tonight, I've been running around all week with wedding errands, and business class..."

"You should eat something."

"Uh, okay, if you insist," Lorelai teased since her appetite was notorious "If Luke will let me order a pizza."

"He just wants to take care of you. Are you sure you're feeling okay? I mean it's your birthday you always want to make a big thing of it…" Rory asked, concern.

"After the big scary thirty it's like what's the point."

"Luke is SO rubbing off on you."

"Dirty," Lorelai giggled, "I'm just burnt out from work, making sure Sookie and Jackson agree on everything for the wedding, and school, and studying; A relaxing night with my guy is just what I need."

"Okay," Rory fixed her second earring, "So, how do I look?"

"Like a pretty, pretty princess..."

"Perfect, have a good night," Rory said full of cheer grabbing her purse.

"You too. Just remember, he is coming back... you don't have to... you know...take it too far..."

"Take your own advice," Rory scolded her mother, Rory had seen how Lorelai practically became a nympho ever since she started dating Luke.

777777777777777777777777777

This was Lorelai's perfect idea of relaxing. With a half eaten pizza on the coffee table, Luke and Lorelai weren't paying attention to the movie, they were busy kissing and cuddling on the couch. Who knew that kissing the same person for twenty minutes straight could be so interesting, "Hmm, this feels so good," Lorelai observed, inches from Luke's face working on the buttons of his flannel.

"You feeling better?" Luke asked smiling as Lorelai ran her fingers through his hair, having lost his ball cap seventeen minutes before.

"I'm with you; I'm on top of the world."

"No, you're just on top of me," Luke chuckled with his hands rounding her rump and jeans.

Lorelai giggled as she leaned down to kiss his cheek, then looked at the screen, "Oh, here comes one of my all time favorite lines..." Lorelai reached over Luke to grab the remote to turn up the volume.

Luke smiled; she had more than a thousand all time l favorite lines. He was content, at peace; this was going to be his future. Quiet cozy moments like this, just him and Lorelai, cuddling on the couch. The only thing keeping them from a lifetime of perfect, simple evenings just like this one were a few legal documents away. Luke couldn't help but think about his plan to propose. He had to figure out the when, where, how. He knew he had to make it special for Lorelai, magical, something they would never forget so they could tell their kids and grandkids about. Luke tired to imagine Grandma Lorelai years from now. What story would she tell over and over again at the request of her grand children? Luke tried to hear Lorelai's voice telling the story to give him the perfect plan to propose.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Are you happy with me?"

"How can you ask that? Of course I'm happy with you. I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"I just was checking," he modestly shrugged.

"Well, let me assure you," She answered with a smile and proceeded to punctuate her answer with another twenty minutes of making out, just to be sure he got it. "Hmm, I want to unwrap my birthday present," Lorelai dragged Luke off the couch and upstairs.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke loved moments like this; Lying in bed with Lorelai, her body huddled up against his, the sheet down by both of their waists. Lorelai's breasts pressed against his chest, as he grazed her bare back with his hand. Lorelai fell asleep on his chest, so he spent the quiet time savoring her skin and staring at the ceiling trying to plan the perfect proposal. Having no luck, and knowing Rory would be home soon, Luke figured he should at least clean up downstairs. Luke gently rolled the limp Lorelai onto her back and covered her with a blanket so she wouldn't be cold. He got dressed to return downstairs to clean up after their evening.

Luke turned off the TV; put the pizza away. He thought he heard a strange noise around the house, and headed out onto the porch. When he opened the front door he was met by Rory and Dean locked in a heated goodnight kiss.

Hearing the door open, the passionate teens separated, "Oh, um hi, Luke," Rory blushed; wiping her mouth to make sure her lipstick wasn't too smudged.

"Hi," he returned perplexed about what to do in this situation as he looked back and forth between the teens. Lorelai's input unavailable, Luke was on his own. Luke wasn't Rory's step-father yet, he couldn't really scold the teens, and he didn't even know when Rory's curfew was. All Luke could think of to say was "Um, your mom is asleep, I put her to bed," gulping and trying to hide the fact that he had actually been in bed with her.

"Oh , well thanks for taking such good care of her," Luke couldn't tell if she was anxious for the awkward moment to end, or just anxious for him to leave so she could go back to kissing Dean.

"Right," the painful moments dragged on. "Well, I'm going to go then," Luke stared directly at Dean when he said this. Luke hadn't planned on leaving for the night, but he was trying to be some sort of example for Dean that it was time to go home. Luke realized he had to get his boots from upstairs, and quietly snuck past the slumbering Lorelai. Back downstairs he watched the teens whisper and hold hands while he laced up his boots, found his coat and his keys from the foyer table.

"Um, have a good evening," Rory wished.

Luke passed between the two teens, looking pointedly at Dean, heading down the walk. Dean seemed to get the message because Luke heard Dean say, "I'm going to go too," then he heard a final kiss. Luke rounded the mail box, and looked back to make sure that Dean was close on his heels, heading to his car, Rory waving goodbye from the doorway.

Luke had never seen Rory and her boyfriend so engrossed before. It was hard for Luke not to picture Rory as that little girl following her mother around town. Luke smiled remembering the time Rory showed up to the diner dressed in a pair of angel wings, asking Luke to go to a caterpillar's funeral. Lorelai stood behind her with an apologetic smile and a shrug in her shoulders. However, Luke did provide the perfect coffin for the caterpillar, a large match box that slid closed, and Luke even dug the grave since Rory couldn't bring herself to do it. Rory said she saw Luke as a father figure, was looking forward to Luke's presence at certain events over her how father's; like graduations and weddings. So would it be out of line to think one day he'd have to raise his voice at her if she ever screwed up? Not that that happened often; it was funny to think about Rory getting into trouble, because to him she'd always be that perfect little kid complete with angel wings.

Inexplicably, Luke began to wonder if Rory was like most American teens, corrupted far too young with Sex, Drugs and Rock and roll. Was Rory sexually active? Hell was Jess sexually active? He never talked about a girl friend or friends at all, except Rory. Luke recalled Lorelai's suspicion from a few days ago. Was something going on between Jess and Rory? Luke dismissed the absurd thought, he saw how together Dean and Rory were. Still they were really together. What was going on with Dean and Rory?

This thought made Luke just as uncomfortable as Dean questioning about his and Lorelai's liaisons. However, as her step-father he would have a right to know that. Was Rory into wild parties? Or drinking? Luke was such a hermit who never heard the rumors and gossip until it was a month old. He wondered how well he knew Rory, how much the rich Chilton School and friends may have affected her small town upbringing. No doubt it would only get worse when she went to college. He was just the diner guy she saw from time to Time. Only more recently had he become her mother's boyfriend and a father figure.

Luke pushed the thoughts out of his head; he knew he had a special bond with Rory. Over their experience with the coming out party they had grown closer and her movie night gesture over his dark day. He began to worry about Dean and his drinking habits, his sexual history, after all Luke was a teenage boy once upon a time, and he broke a few rules without his father finding out about it. Then Luke thought about Jess.

Was Jess sneaking booze out of the fridge? How would Jess survive in college? Luke wondered if it was too late to try the male bonding strategy with Jess, go fishing for dinner and for information.

If Lorelai said yes, they all would be a family. There would be two teens in their house. If Lorelai said yes, they would definitely have to have a conversation about his role as the step-father, curfews and disciplining should the need arise; no doubt Emily Gilmore would have something to say on the subject, He could just imagine the lectures on manners and etiquette she gave to Lorelai when she was a teen. Luke dreaded planning a wedding with Emily Gilmore, if Lorelai said yes.

Luke stopped mid-step, frozen to the spot of the sidewalk. As he stood there pondering, he saw Dean drive past him on his own way home. Luke made a horrible connection in his brain, something that suddenly scared him beyond belief. _Wedding planning?_ It was just last year that Lorelai was planning a wedding… to Max Medina.

Lorelai said she was the happiest she's ever been now, right now, when there was no pressure of a wedding, no commitment to forever. Luke looked around at the familiar houses of Lorelai's neighbors and felt overwhelmed that he had no one to turn to, especially at this time of night.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The next day, there was a fervent knock on the front door of the Gilmore Manor. The maid was hesitant, almost scared to answer it, fearing the wrath of Emily Gilmore even more, the maid opened the door and found a desperate looking man, in a ball cap and flannel.

"Hi, please, um is Richard Gilmore at home? I need to speak with him," the man said.

The maid scurried off to Mr. Gilmore's study, "Mr. Gilmore there's a man at the door. I think he's with the landscaping crew."

"Oh for pity sake, I'm a busy man..." Richard took of his reading glasses and rose from his desk. How was he going to get things in order so Emily could start planning a launch party if he kept having all these tedious interruptions? Richard came into the foyer to find Luke the door. "Luke?"

"Richard, I've got to talk to you."

Luke looked as though he was having some sort of panic attack, "Good heavens, what's the matter? It's all right, Theresa. Get a glass of water, please. Luke, let's talk it over in the study."

Richard led Luke to the pair of leather chairs by the fire place and shut the door. Luke sunk into one of the chairs, panting desperately. "I'm sorry… I didn't… I didn't know who else to turn to… where else to go."

"Now Son, it's alright. Emily is at one of her DAR meetings, or the horticultural society… or some such nonsense…"

Luke blurted out, "Lorelai doesn't want to get married."

"What? You asked her already?"

Luke leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and shook his head, "No, no. I was just thinking about the how and when and the where to ask her, and I realized she was engaged just last year. She called it off. She ran from the altar like a shot. All night I kept thinking, what if she doesn't want to get married at all…to anyone? Or what if she did that to me? Ran from me? I don't think I could survive it." Luke put his head in his hand, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Mr. Gilmore?" The maid poked her head timidly into the study with the water. This had been an odd day already and the Gilmores didn't seem to appreciate odd.

"Pardon?" Richard frowned at the interruption. Noticing the maid and the glass, "The water, of course. That will be all." He said pointedly. Richard quickly took it from her, shooed her away. As soon as the door closed, Richard glanced between the distraught man in front of him and the grandfather clock in the corner of the office, Richard decided that 9:30 in the morning was an acceptable hour to drink when Lorelai's commitment issues were being discussed. Richard added some scotch to the glass, "Now son this is just nerves," he eased, handing Luke the glass, then sitting across from Luke. However, the situation did peak Richard's curiosity, "How long did that other guy last? Max was it?"

"I don't know, a few months. I mean one minute they were dating, then they weren't, then they were again, then they were engaged. It nearly killed me to think of her with another guy. The rest of our lives I'd just be the diner guy, on the outside looking in. All last summer she was so happy planning the thing. I was sick to my stomach whenever I saw them together. I carved that damn chuppah for their ceremony. So she could marry someone else under something I built with my own hands, in some small way to be a part of her happiness, I only wanted her to be happy. I mean I thought the deal was done, she was engaged practically married; I never expected she would actually see me."

"Just a moment, the chuppah?" Richard tried to understand, "That archway on her lawn? You made that?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"You made that for her even though she was going to marry someone else?"

"Yeah."

Richard was astounded by the sacrifice and amount of character Luke had, not to mention some pretty impressive wood working skills. It was clear by the gesture that Luke loved Lorelai so deeply that he was willing to let her go so she could be happy with whoever it was that she really loved. That man obviously wasn't Max …or Christopher for that matter. If Richard had any say in the matter, which he really didn't, he was rooting for Luke.

"Then all of a sudden, the wedding was called off, and I was relieved, happy, see ya sucker. Now I maybe the sucker."

Richard felt bad for Luke; the poor man looked like he was going to throw up any moment. "Luke, you mustn't talk that way. You have got to trust that what you two have is different. She won't make the same mistake again; she learned her lesson that's why is with you. She won't run away like did from Max. I'm not sure I've even ever met Max." Richard admitted. "When she ended her engagement to Max, did you two...ever discuss it? I mean, when you started dating?"

"Briefly, I mean she said," Luke seemed to recall the distant conversation, "She said it was because of me..."

"Because of you?" Richard urged, hoping his point would be made.

"Yeah, she said that fitting Max into the routine was work, almost a burden to make space for him in her world."

"Where as with you..." Richard encouraged Luke to finish.

"Well, she said with me... I was already part of the routine, part of the picture, I had been around since …always it seemed. I helped her with the house and with Rory. She said it seemed like I was always around to help her, that being with me wasn't work because I already fit."

"…And there you have it," Richard smiled, emphasizing, "You fit with her. You know how to handle her, how to argue with her, how to compromise with her, and that my boy is the secret of marriage."

Frenetically Luke continued, "But how can I say that? How can I ask her, I barely had the courage to ask you about it! I can't do this. I've been thinking for days and I'm starting to wonder how well I really know her if I can't even think of a way to ask her to spend the rest of her life with me," Luke took a long gulp from the glass, then he coughed a bit and winced as he wasn't expecting the scotch, since he had been so distracted pouring his heart out to Richard. "I know what it has to be, it has to be magical, special, memorable," Luke sighed, "that's why I'm having so much trouble."

Richard leaned back in his chair and folded his hands, "Let's approach this a different way. If you don't mind, tell me about your first date", Richard implored Luke. Maybe it would give them a new perspective

"Well, I guess, technically it was the ball. I mean it wasn't really a date, I was just filling in as an escort," Luke said dryly. He wasn't even supposed to be there, Chris was. Luke fretted that maybe if Christopher was there, he would have comforted Lorelai instead, he would have slept with her and she would have ended up with Rory's father, nice and tidy. The past few months would have never happened.

Richard continued to probe, "But your relationship started after the ball?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Didn't Emily have you and Lorelai pretend to be married for the ball?" Richard asked.

"Yes, she did sir."

"What on earth was she thinking? Well, it's sort of ironic now, sort of a self fulfilling prophecy," Richard chuckled. Richard saw Luke wasn't up for the joke, "So what happened that brought you two together?"

"…Well, Lorelai was upset about something…your wife said at the ball. It was so long ago I barely remember; that night was rough on all of us. I was holding her, trying to listen, trying to comfort, then next thing I know we were kissing…" Luke seemed to realize it was Lorelai's father he was talking to. There was no way he was going to mention that this was the first night he had slept with her. just as Luke could have punched Dean for his persistent questioning, Richard would no doubt break Luke if he found out about that he had slept with his daughter that first evening, "… and well, the rest is history."

"Alright, so then you went on a real date?"

"Yeah, but that didn't turn out so well either. We ran into Max, the ex-fiancé, the one she ran from… maybe that should have been a sign right from the start!" Luke took off his ball cap and turned it in his free hand, thinking of how Lorelai gave him the blue ball cap.

"My goodness, you have had an unfortunate streak."

"Tell me about it," Luke finished off the water and put the glass on a nearby table. "I mean the first date wasn't such a big deal. I picked her up after her business class; it was dinner, a movie."

Richard considered thoughtfully, folding his hands in front of his mouth, "Perhaps we should go back further… tell me how you two met?" Richard was eager to hear the story and took advantage of the situation to hear as much as he could about his daughter's life in Stars Hollow.

Luke blew out a long breath and leaned back in the chair, finally starting to relax, perhaps it was the scotch, "Well, it was at the diner, it was lunch, it was a very busy day… the place was packed… and Lorelai came in..."

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	39. Best Laid Plans

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?**

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**Dialogue borrowed from:**

**2.19 - Teach Me Tonight  
written by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
directed by Steven Robman**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 39:  
Best Laid Plans**

"The Wizard of Oz," Lorelai exclaimed.

"The Sting," Rory chimed in.

"Rocky?"

"Crimes and Misdemeanors."

Lorelai and Rory were brainstorming over movies choices for the Movie-In-The-Square-Night, which Lorelai had practically brow beat Taylor into letting her run the movie selection because she couldn't sit through _The Yearling_ for the fourth year in a row.

"The Singing Detective."

Rory scoffed, "That was a miniseries."

"So?"

"It's like six hours long."

"Good point. Ooh, I got it! Arthur!"

"Yes!" Rory smiled.

"Or Sophie's Choice."

"Very similar," Rory chuckled.

"Oh man, I can't choose, there are too many great movies. The burden is overwhelming. I'm sinking under the pressure. My grasp on reality is slipping…" Lorelai cried dramatically, then the phone rang. "Oh, it's nice of my grasp on reality to call me back in a timely manner," Lorelai quipped before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lor?"

"Oh… hey. Chris, how are you?"

Chris was surprised Lorelai was so friendly to him, especially since she refused to be in the same room with him the last time he came to visit Rory. "Fine, can't complain. You sound really happy," he said as he automatically wondered if the infamous Luke had something to do with her good mood.

"I am. I get to pick the movie for Movie-In-The-Square-Night. It's like this big movie festival we have every year and this year I'm in charge."

"Oh yeah? How'd you land that gig?"

"I ticked off the guy who usually picks the movie until he quit."

"Annoying them into submission, that's how you will become queen…"

"That's the plan."

"Well if anyone can pick something everyone will enjoy, it's you."

"Thanks. So I guess you want to talk to Rory?"

"That's why I called," Chris said cautiously, _if she's willing to talk to me_.

Lorelai tried to hand the phone off to Rory, but Rory silently refused. Mutely Lorelai followed her around insisting she take the phone, but Rory wordlessly gesticulated back that she wasn't interested in the phone call. Lorelai rolled her eyes as she tried to quickly come up with an excuse and quickly put the phone back to her ear, "Um Hey Chris, I'm sorry Rory has her hands full she's….knitting…"

Rory's eyes went wide and she mouthed, "What?"

"Knitting?" Chris obviously didn't believe it.

Lorelai, now committed to the story so she turned from her daughter and spun a tale, "Yeah, she's doing a report on the history of …textiles and well other dying domestic arts, actually I'm not sure if she's covered dyeing yet. No subject is beneath the notice of Chilton. They are very… thorough. She knew that I knew how to sew but unfortunately I am no help cause I don't knit. You'd think I would have learned, but who has the time… anyway she's tied up with knitting she can't come to the phone or she might miss a purl one, knit two."

"I think you have that backwards."

"Really? Well, thank God _I'm_ not being tested on it…I'm sorry she's very busy. I'll have her give you a call back once she's untangled herself."

"Thanks, Lor, bye."

"Bye Chris," Lorelai hung up knowing he didn't believe her absurd lie. "What was that about Missy Miss, you were practically having a seizure to avoid talking to your dad?"

"It's no big deal; I'll call him next week."

"Rory, you could have talked to him now. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, will you at least tell me why I had to lie to him?"

"I never asked you to lie for me. You could have said I studying or unavailable. That last sentence was perfect, 'she's very busy, she'll call you back.'"

"Are you going to call him back?"

"Maybe."

"So, aren't you going tell me what it is you two are fighting about?"

"I'm not fighting with him."

"Okay, are you going to tell me what it is you're not fighting about?"

"Nothing," Rory shrugged.

"Rory, he's your dad. I thought his last visit went fine."

Rory dismissed, "If you recall I wasn't so enthused by the time he left."

"He's still your dad. I thought this is what you wanted. No regrets?"

"Well, maybe I have some regrets after all, maybe I regret letting him back in."

"Rory come on, don't say that. He's really trying and you don't have a mean bone in your body."

"Maybe it's time I develop a back bone and stand up to him. He can't treat us this way..." Rory didn't want to say too much, to give voice to her fears that Christopher had some sort of wistful designs on Lorelai.

"Honey, what happened?" Lorelai asked, desperately wanting to be clued in. This seemed completely out of the blue to Lorelai. She knew there was some weirdness when Chris left after his recent visit. Rory was frustrated, rebuilding her relationship with Chris was more work than she thought, she preferred the easy company of Luke; at least she had many things in common with Luke. They both had a natural conservative nature and a tendency to be shy and quiet. They grew up in the same small town. They had similar life experiences and related to each other better. Each had to learn to live without their fathers, granted each under very different circumstances.

Lorelai enjoyed how well her boyfriend got along with her daughter and perhaps she understood why Rory would want to take the easy road and just leave Chris in the dust. However, Lorelai still wanted to know what caused the tension between Christopher and Rory.

"Look, I don't want to complicate this anymore than it already is. Just know that right now I don't want to talk to him."

"Rory he's your dad, not a yo-yo."

Rory was appalled, "Why are you all of a sudden defending him?"

"I'm just trying to understand. Obviously I missed something by staying at the inn with Luke that weekend. I just want the whole picture. You never know, I may end up on your side."

"Look right now it doesn't matter. I'll talk to him next week. Now if you excuse me I have a report on the history of textiles to get back too!" Rory went in her room and shut the door, turned up some music...loud music.

"Nice to see you working so hard!" Lorelai yelled at the door. "What did you do this time, Christopher?" Lorelai asked the empty room… the empty room did not reply.

7777777777777777777777777

The next day Lorelai at the diner counter, still mulling over the movie list. "Okay, if we take off Fletch and Urban Cowboy, we still have seventy-five possibilities."

"Will you just pick one?" Rory groaned, there was still a little tension between mother and daughter.

"I don't know," Lorelai couldn't decide.

"What's this for again?" Luke asked.

"The Movie-In-The-Square-Night, aka a town event you would usually avoid, but since now you have a girlfriend, you get to be my pillow," Lorelai smiled sweetly.

"Oh that," Luke said dully. Between her maid of honor duties at the St. James-Bellville wedding, studying for her final finals before graduation from Business College, and her job, Lorelai hardly had any time for herself let alone for them. Now she was adding some crazy town flip out event? How on earth was Luke going to fit in his proposal if Lorelai kept so damn busy?

"Come on Baby, maybe I should pick a really crappy movie on purpose so we can make out in the bushes or in the gazebo…"

"Finish one list before you start another," Luke warned.

"Wherever you like, just say you'll make out with me," Lorelai made a kissy face to Luke.

"And say I can sit on the other side of the square," Rory begged.

"Pick a good one," Luke requested, "or I won't do anything with you anywhere."

"Wow, that's some tough love Mom," Rory chuckled, finding comfort in her mother's steadfast relationship.

"Hey, maybe we should do a movie marathon weekend. You know, just show one movie after the other for three days and charge everyone a fortune, gouge 'em off bottled water, have those really little disgusting bathrooms – it'd be like our own Woodstock."

Taylor entered the diner, like a man on a mission. "Ah, good, there you are. I should have known you would be here," he ended snidely, looking directly at Luke.

"This is where the coffee is," Lorelai stated dryly.

"I have something for you."

"Nothing good can come from that," Lorelai shuddered to her daughter.

"This," Taylor deposited a large binder onto the counter. "Now, when you get through this and make your decision, the number of the man you need to contact is inside on the first page."

"What man? What is this?"

"That is the list of titles that are available for you to pick from for the movie night."

"The list of titles? I'm sorry, can't we just pick our own movie?"

"You're not serious? My dear girl, movies are expensive and we get fabulous deals from this particular place. They have a wide selection and they're very friendly and since it all goes to charity, they agree to give us anything on that list for free."

"So we have to pick a movie off this list?"

"Oh, it's fun. They put the movie title over here and a brief description of the storyline over here and believe me, there are some excellent movies on that list. Really, top notch."

Lorelai and Rory poured over a few descriptions together and weren't impressed, then Lorelai saw the time, "Shoot, Rory could you take this binder home for me?"

"You've got hands."

"Rory please? I have to go to business class."

"Alright."

"Luke I'm leaving!!" Lorelai called. Luke came out and kissed her goodbye. This was much more pleasant since the local yokels had gotten used to seeing them as a couple and had quit it with the cat calls… mostly. Rory smiled and took comfort in the affection between Luke and Lorelai.

Luke didn't want to call too much attention to the relationship, despite the fact it was out in the open, "We're still on for dinner tomorrow night right?"

"Of course, wish me luck tonight is my last quiz before my final."

"Good luck," Luke kissed her goodbye.

7777777777777777777777777777777

The following evening Lorelai met Luke at her door with a kiss, "Hmm, God, human contact. I've missed you."

"Still picking a movie?" Luke rubbed the small of her back.

"Oh, I've picked a movie," Lorelai assured. "Yes, on top of all my studying I finished going through every single one of those movie descriptions. I've read them, reviewed their merits, and I'm proud to announce that our chosen movie for the Movie-In-The-Square-Night is… _The Yearling_?"

"Great," Luke chuckled since he knew how seriously Lorelai took this decision.

"No, Luke, not great!" Lorelai sulked. "Your movie maven has failed. All I wanted to do was bring quality movies to the masses, expose classics to people who may have never seen them before or open them up to ones they never even considered liking because you need a refined movie palate like mine to appreciate them."

"This from the woman who loves the Billy Jack movies."

"I don't love them, but I appreciate how badly they are written making them their own brand of cinema classics. How was I supposed to know that these festivals cost money? Now somewhere out there someone is lost, searching for the answer to the ultimate icebreaker question 'What's your favorite movie?' and because of me that lost soul thinks that movie is one about a deer! I failed, I tell you, failed!!" her head slumped on Luke's shoulder.

"You are really taking this too seriously."

Lorelai sprang back up, "I know I really am. Oh, but I have a side note of hilarity. Kirk made me an offer I couldn't refuse," she said in a mock sultry tone.

Luke reacted slightly but dryly stated, "Somehow I'm not worried. Whatever he doesn't have I've got in spades."

"To be sure," Lorelai agreed. She rested her head against his shoulder and rubbed his chest as he held her close. "Anyway, you can add filmmaker to Kirk's extensive resume."

"What?"

"He ambushed me today at the market offering not only himself, but a short film he's been working on for the last five years."

Luke's brow furrowed, "A short film and it takes five years?"

"Well, he has great creative ambitions; he wants to make it perfect, like some director from _Facts of Life_."

"What?"

"It's _Babe 2_, same pig harder edge," Lorelai tried to entice.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, wondering if Lorelai had finally crossed over to Crazyland and was now speaking in strange tongues.

"I don't know. It was part of his sales pitch but… Oh my God… I've watched it like five times… Don't tell Rory! And I still can't make heads or tails of it but I keep laughing my ass off! Needless to say, it's opening for The Yearling and closing for The Yearling… and I'm thinking maybe a little intermission in the middle of The Yearling."

Luke responded sardonically, "Not that I don't just love talking about Kirk and his creative ambitions, but this is one of your few free nights this week. I'd like to get some time with my girlfriend in."

Having nearly melted at his sexy tone and use of the word girlfriend, Lorelai chose to ignore his grumbling, "Hmm, are you sure you aren't just looking to get some?" They shared a chuckling kiss. "Let me just get my shoes and my purse. Are those brownies?" she asked seeing the box in his hand for the first time.

Luke almost forgot he had them, "Uh, yeah, I made some brownies; I thought you might like some."

Lorelai cooed, "Some men bring flowers, you bring brownies." Lorelai took the box from Luke's hands, sniffing the brownies as one would a bouquet, "You probably have a diner full of people who would love these brownies … plus, I bet they'd even pay you for 'em."

Luke shrugged, "Well, I accidentally dropped triple the amount of cocoa powder in the batter so I either had to dump the batch or find someone with some sort of superhuman chocolate tolerance – only one name came to mind."

"God, I love being special. These aren't laced with love potion number nine, are they?"

"I knew I forgot something," Luke snapped his fingers.

"Trust me, you don't need it," Lorelai pecked his lips again. "Let me put these away and we can go."

That was the closest Lorelai had ever come to telling Luke she loved him. Luke wasn't keeping score of such things, but he had noticed talking things out with Richard on Sunday put Luke at ease about his big moment. Luke thought it was as good a time as any to set his plan in motion but his stomach did a flip, he was actually going to ask Lorelai the big question. He took a deep breath to keep from showing his nerves and followed Lorelai into the kitchen to ask, "Lorelai, when is that movie thing?"

"Sunday night and yes you have to come. You are my pillow, remember? Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were free Saturday night. You know, free from studying or weddings… that is Sookie's wedding," he fumbled for words. "Um I mean, you know, you plan weddings at the inn, like Sookie's and well I just wanted to make sure you were available…." Luke stammered, since he first decided to propose every mention of the word weddings made him antsy, nervous. Did she suspect anything? Did she know it was coming? He wanted it to be a surprise, but he knew Richard was right. Luke just had to suck it up and ask Lorelai then all of them could start working on Emily.

Lorelai was too distracted by putting on her shoes to notice his nerves. "I think I could be available for a date with my boyfriend on Saturday night," she said, straightening up and closed the distance between them again. "It will be something to look forward to, help get me through my dinner with my folks."

"I figured as much."

"Okay, great. So, Saturday night it's a date, but what are we doing tonight?" she wrapped her arms around Luke. "You know, we could just stay in," Lorelai pecked at his lips again and Luke was seriously considering the offer as she pressed her body into his.

The moment was broken when Rory and Lane came in the front door, "Don't worry my mom has a date with Luke tonight so we can play the music at its proper volu…" Rory stopped, shocked by what she had interrupted. Luke and Lorelai quickly separated from their heated kiss, "and apparently they are still here."

Lorelai sighed, disappointed by the girl's sudden cameo, "No, we were just leaving." It was kind of like that first month when they were still under, never able to find a moment alone, something always intruding.

Rory chuckled, "Good, not that we don't love you guys, but we have some serious CD listening to do and since you've been studying like a good girl we didn't want to disturb you."

"Hence the date with the guy to get me out of the house for the CD listening," Lorelai smiled at Luke, "I'll get my purse," then warned her daughter, "Don't touch my brownies at least till I get back."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Richard couldn't help but grin throughout Friday night dinner. He watched as his daughter and wife volleyed back and forth with their weekly banter. It was by observing his daughter that Richard noticed how much Lorelai gesticulated with her hands when she spoke. As they moved quickly to emphasize her point, Richard kept an eye on Lorelai's left hand. He kept picturing the ring Luke had showed him on his daughter's finger. Little did Lorelai know Saturday evening would be a course changing night for her. Richard only hoped she would let him walk her down the aisle, it was tradition and he was rather keen on the idea himself.

Richard's gaze fell on Rory as she responded to her mother. He wasn't worried about Rory's reaction to the engagement; it was clear from both Rory and Luke that they had a fine relationship with each other despite Luke's healthy apprehension of being a stepfather. Luke mentioned Rory's childhood dream of Luke and Lorelai ending up together so they all could live above the diner and get free coffee and pie whenever they wanted gave Richard ease over their transition from boyfriend of mother and daughter to stepfather and stepdaughter. It would seem Rory's childhood wish would finally be granted. Like Rory, Richard began to insert Luke into important future life events and Christopher all but faded from memory. Rory admitted to Luke she didn't see Chris there, she saw her mother and Luke, the two who were reliable and constant in her life. It was clear Rory loved Luke like a father, Luke had her respect, both important for a stepfather to have. Emily, however, was going to be a tough sell.

Poor Luke, the man was an utter wreck when he came to the house last Sunday. Richard was honored that Luke felt comfortable enough to turn to his future father-in-law for advice. Richard dreaded thinking of what Luke might have done if Richard hadn't been home.

Soon there would be another regular at these weekly family dinners. No doubt Emily would complain about having an unbalanced table. He'd been at a disadvantage for nearly 35 years now… it was about time there was another male in the family. The idea of pre-dinner cocktails with his future son-in-law Luke brought a smile to Richard's face. Richard cut into the chicken cutlet on his plate recalling how Luke asked him for Lorelai's hand on that fishing trip mere weeks ago.

Richard's fishing technique had vastly improved over his fishing day-trip with Luke. The younger man had offered him a great deal of advice but none of it kept him from dropping his pole right into the lake when he heard what this man had been planning for Lorelai. "Pardon?"

Luke chuckled, no doubt nervous, "I want to marry your daughter."

Richard managed to avoid answering at first while Luke helped him recover his rod. Trying to regain his strength after his initial shock, Richard played the "scary father" card, "Well, she is my only daughter and you are asking me for her hand? On a fishing trip? This is highly irregular, this is not how these things were done," Richard finished strong. These things were done in studies with snifters of brandy, sometimes the larger the better for the girl's father! They were not done out in the wild with poles and cans of worms... not that they were using worms for bait. Juggling the idea of his little girl being married... and juggling all this equipment? It wasn't dignified.

Granted, Lorelai had not been Richard's little girl in sixteen years, once he discovered she was pregnant he all but officially disowned her and vice versa he imagined. Richard couldn't understand the vibrant, independent woman that came to Friday night dinners, the little girl who grew up with out him while he worked so hard at his firm. Sometimes, Richard still saw a little girl in a dress she hated only wanting to go to Yale to please her father and who's greatest joy was dancing with Richard while standing on his feet. Now this man who Lorelai had been seeing wanted to steal her away from him all over again? At least Luke had the decency to ask, unlike Lorelai's first fiancé whom Richard had never even met.

Richard found Luke's honest, old fashion tactic of asking for his daughter's hand refreshing. Richard choked out, "Well, I… I can't say I'm surprised. I mean you have been involved since what November?"

"Yeah, since then."

Richard considered all of Luke's merits and gave Luke the respectful honesty Luke had always given him, "You are a self made man, Luke. Life gave you obstacles and you created your own options, your own business. Rory thinks highly of you and as you know I value her opinion a great deal, she's a very good judge of character." He paused for dramatic affect since he already knew what his answer would be. "Well, now can you really provide for Lorelai? I mean financially? I know that Lorelai has her own income but…"

"When my father was sick, so much of what we earned went directly to his treatment...I really appreciated the need for having money put away. When he died it was sort of a habit…I just kept putting money away, letting it grow…in case one day I wanted to buy a house, have a family."

"Really?" Richard was truly moved, yet maintained his scary father facade. "Well, what about children?"

"Kids?" Luke choked out.

"Well, yes. Am I to expect… more grandchildren? Carry on the Danes namesake?"

"Uh, Lorelai and I haven't discussed it really. I mean, I would want kids, I always felt that with the right woman, with the right partner… it would be great. To have kids with Lorelai… well, she'd be there to make sure I didn't screw up too much," Luke realized his answer may have been too honest. "I mean, I know she's already a great mom, so she could help me adjust to fatherhood, that's not to say I won't pull my own weight," Luke assured. "I will change diapers and clean jam hands, and everything. I love Lorelai and if she wants more kids that would make me really happy."

"Well you got a few practice rounds in with Rory I'm sure."

"Sort of, yeah."

"Well, I don't see any reason why I would withhold my blessing…"

"Really? Thank you sir," Luke felt compelled to shake Richard's hand, the vigor of which nearly made Richard loose his reel again. Richard chuckled at Luke's relief.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Mr. Gilmore scolded, "It's Richard," A content silence fell on the men. As he reeled in his line to cast again, Richard mused, "A son-in-law? I'll have to get used to that idea."

Then Luke turned to his future father-in-law, "Oh, Richard, didn't you want to talked to me about something?"

"Oh yes, with the prospect of a proposal I nearly forgot. Well, I was considering the freedom you have owning your own business. Set your own hours, more scrutiny with your clientele and I was … well considering starting my own office."

"You mean your own insurance business?"

"Yes, you were actually my inspiration for the idea. So, I thought maybe you could offer some objective advice. Now tell me do you rent or own your building?" he asked since such logistics had always been handled for him.

At the dinner table, Richard put a napkin to his mouth and cleared his throat to cover the chuckle he had at the memory. He couldn't reveal any of this now, not before Lorelai's hand was properly adorned.

Emily reacted to the move instantly, in a very snide tone, "Oh Richard, I hadn't realized you had joined us. You've been so quiet over there." She had seen his haughty grin across the table all evening and wondered what Richard was thinking about.

Richard excused, "Forgive me, Emily, I was considering a few details for the business."

"Well, would take a moment from you busy business planning and give the girls some attention? Really, we have these dinners once a week and they are here to visit you too."

"I beg your pardon," Richard nodded to his wife and he then turned to Lorelai. "So Lorelai how is Luke?"

Emily froze at the mention of the despicable beau's name and she pulled her fork back down to her plate and narrowed her eyes at her husband.

Richard had noticed his wife's reaction to the name and the look on her face, for some reason he sort of enjoyed it. He continued to casually chat with his daughter, "I've been so busy starting up my company that I haven't had time to go to Stars Hollow lately."

Lorelai shot her mother a look, she too had observed Emily's reaction. All the etiquette training in the world and Emily Gilmore had not managed the common courtesy of asking about her daughter's boyfriend. "He's fine Dad. Thank you for asking."

"Well, I'm sure that diner keeps him busy, hopefully he is making time for you?"

"Actually I've been pretty busy too, but I see him everyday at least for coffee," Lorelai didn't want to share too much with her folks about her Stars Hollow life. That would give them too much information about her personal business, Sookie's wedding, business school, dates with Luke, it was best to keep the good stuff to herself.

Worried that further discussion with his daughter would lead to his tipping his hand about the engagement, Richard turned his attentions to his granddaughter, "And Rory? How is your beau?"

"He's away actually, visiting his grandparents in Chicago."

"Well, don't you fret too much about it; he'll be back home soon enough. Is there anything else going on in Stars Hollow this weekend? Usually you have a festival or something about every month or so…" Richard took a forkful of his vegetables.

"Actually we are having a Movie-In-The-Square-Night this Sunday," Rory informed.

"Oh really, will Dean be back in time for that?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Lorelai, are you taking Luke with you?"

"Yes, against his will," Lorelai smiled.

Richard pictured the event, Lorelai and Luke milling around the square waiting for the movie to start, receiving congratulations from their friends and neighbors over Lorelai's new jewelry. "What's playing?" Richard asked looking down at his dinner plate to keep from focusing again on Lorelai's finger.

"_The Yearling_," Rory informed her grandparents. "Mom actually got to pick the movie, but it's the same movie we've seen the last three years."

"Oh really? A favorite of yours, Lorelai?" Richard politely asked.

Lorelai giggled, "Not hardly. You would not believe the utter crap you have to sift through just to get a movie for free."

"Lorelai, your language," Emily admonished.

"Sorry mom, you would not believe the utter crap you have to sift through just to get a movie for no moneies."

Emily leaned her head on her hand; mother and daughter were at it again.

Richard's grin returned as he eyed Lorelai's left hand again.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Good work, tonight," Luke patted Jess' shoulder.

"Thanks," Jess really didn't like cleaning the grease trap, but he felt he owed it to Luke. Jess had become surprised at how much happier he was in Stars Hollow than he had been in New York. He thought he would rather die than buy into the old line of the small town life, so much simpler, so much healthier when compared to the excitement and depravity of the city that never sleeps. Yet, Luke was a really good influence on him, stable, together, and despite himself, Jess enjoyed some of the small town entertainment the locals offered; town meetings, characters from the diner. Ever since Jess gave up his prankster ways, the vein in his uncle's forehead stopped throbbing, as a result, they actually talked and bonded, so Jess felt closer to Luke. Which is why Jess was so bothered that Luke hadn't confided in him about the engagement plans; why wouldn't Luke trust him with this secret?

Didn't Luke trust him? For Luke's sake, Jess had stopped with the pranks. Straightened up and was flying right as Rory had suggested, well scolded really. Luke just commended how hard Jess had been working, but what if Jess was still just a work horse to Luke, a grunt, some one that needed to be kept busy. Did Luke even respect his nephew? Treat him like an adult, to let him in on the life altering secret. Jess was heading to his newly completed room Luke handed something to Jess, "Oh, hey I wanted to give you something."

Jess looked at the hundred bucks and looked at his uncle, "What's this?"

"Consider it a bonus. For all your hard work in the diner, for that last report card, I'm really proud of you, Jess."

Jess couldn't help but smile, he felt like he was in an after school special. It felt kind of good. Who knew behaving himself would pay off, literally, "Thanks."

"Oh just a note, tomorrow night you can have the night off, the diner is going be closed."

"Okay," Jess nodded, "Why?"

"I've got a date with Lorelai; and well, I don't mean to kick you out, but is there a way you could go the movies or the library or something."

"The library on a Saturday night? That's a way to have a wild time!" Jess laughed.

"Well, I don't know; hang out with some of your friends…"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to bring Lorelai back here…" Luke groaned at how that sounded. "I want an evening in with Lorelai…" Luke didn't want his nephew to think he was kicking him out for sex unfortunately every way Luke thought to word it sounded dirty, so he tried to explain, "Coffee!…just for an after dinner cup of coffee. She gets crabby with caffeine withdrawal. Besides I wanted to talk to her about something …"

"It isn't that what dinner's for?" Jess said sarcastically.

"I know and I will talk to her at dinner but this is private talk, I don't want all those people around."

"So why don't you do it at her house?"

"Rory will be there. Look it has to be at the diner, just for a few hours. Just coffee, we'll talk, and I'll take her home." Luke had the plan set in his head, the grand finale for tomorrow's date, the big question, it had to be done at the diner, where they first met, that is what he and Richard worked out.

"I could stay in my room?"

"Jess please, I don't want to risk any… interruptions."

Jess' shoulders slumped, "You're going to do it tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Do what?"

"Propose!" Jess hollered.

Luke was astonished that Jess figured it out, apparently Luke didn't have what it took to be a secretive spy, "How did you…"

"I'm not an idiot; I saw the picture of the ring!!"

"How? I kept it hidden. You snooped through my stuff?"

"That's a whole other discussion!!"

Luke admitted, "Okay, yes I'm going to propose tomorrow… why are you so upset?"

"Oh gee, I don't know, maybe because everything's changing on me again. In all your planning of the perfect evening did you ever consider what was going to happen to me? Did you work that out? Or is that what tomorrow's talk is for? How do you solve a problem like Jess!"

"What?"

"Are you done with me? Is that what this is?" Jess threw the money in Luke's face, "A hundred dollar send off? Money for the bus?" Jess was heading to the door.

Luke stepped in front of him to prevent his escape, "Jess, I'm not sending you off…"

"Oh yeah? Then what? You and your wife, and Rory and I are all going to live under the same roof like the Brady bunch…"

"Jess, you are family okay you aren't going anywhere."

"I've heard that before…." Jess tried to reach for the door knob again.

Luke finally raised his voice to a holler, "Look! I don't have it all worked out! I don't know how tomorrow will go! Lorelai may very well laugh in my face at the mere suggestion of getting married! She may not want to get married at all. There are a lot of things I don't know but we will work it out if you just give me a chance to think!!"

"Sure." Jess was taken aback by Luke's desperate tone. It was clear Luke wasn't confident about his proposal, he was terrified of it.

"I haven't forgotten about you. I've tried to picture it, the four of us, but Lorelai's house is too small, four of us here is out of the question, which means we may need a house or something… but then next year you and Rory are going to college and then Lorelai and I are left with a big empty house, and I don't know if she wants to have any more kids! We've never discussed it! I mean Rory said one time I was a great father figure, and for a while there I thought I was really messing up with you but then you came around, but I'm going to be a step-father and I don't know what to do with that role because Rory is practically grown up already, and you're asking me a bunch of questions… Richard was interrogating me about finances and the possibility of kids and I don't have answers yet!!"

"Richard? Lorelai's father knows?"

"Kind of corny I know, but I felt I should give him a heads up about my… intentions…"

"Well, when did you ask him?"

"On that fishing trip…after Uncle Louie's funeral."

Jess didn't want Luke to do anything too drastic, like finally hunt down Taylor Doose,

Jess figured he should calm Luke down; maybe he would think clearly and be more forth coming with information, "Hey, hey, it's going to be okay."

"How do you know? You got a magic eight ball?"

"No, but I saw the ring. How can she say no to that ring?"

"Great, she will be in love with the ring but not with me."

"Luke, I've seen you two together. You two are disgusting, she has to say yes."

Luke finally chuckled. After a few minutes, "Look, are we okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Jess assured. "I'm sorry I jumped on you like that. I didn't realize how much you had going on. You tend to internalize a lot, you know that?" Jess teased.

"Yeah, well, I'm not used to having all these people around to share things with," Luke smiled that he had his nephew around to talk him down off the ledge. Luke really underestimated Jess at times, something he meant to correct in the near future. "Thanks for listening to me rant."

"Sure, and we'll have months of planning to work out all the domestic logistics. How long does a wedding take anyway?"

"Given Lorelai's decision making skills… I have no idea." Suddenly the phone rang; Luke went to answer it, "Hello?"

"You are closed!!" Lorelai scoffed into the phone.

"Yeah, I am," Luke covered the phone and told Jess, "Speak of the devil."

"Who else would call here?" Jess smirked.

Lorelai demanded attention again, "But I know you're up there."

"Yeah, this is where I live," Luke offered dryly.

"But Rory and I are down here and we need coffee."

"If you must drink it at this time of night," Luke scolded, "go home and make coffee."

"But yours is better, baby!"

"Well, then maybe you should come before closing time."

"But I'm your girlfriend I get special privileges…"

"Rules are rules, Lorelai."

"I can't help it; the traffic was abnormally heavy out of Hartford."

"I've got a long day tomorrow," he said thinking about his countdown to popping the question. Luke looked over at Jess who gave him a comic thumbs up, now that he too was in on the plan.

"You do the same thing every day."

"Yes but we have a date, I have to save enough energy to keep you entertained tomorrow night."

"Hm, I like the sound of that," Lorelai cooed and Luke could just picture her sultry smile.

Noting the grin that appeared on his uncle's face, no doubt over whatever Lorelai had just said, Jess muttered, "See, disgusting." With one final look he marched over to his room, wanting to be as far from the lovebirds as he could be.

Luke then assured Lorelai, "Trust me, tomorrow you will get everything you want."

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..."  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: farewell Gilmore girls on the screen. They will live on bigger and BETTER in fan fiction.**

**BIT:**

**Localizy turns to GG1979 : Debbie now that the show is dying does that make you friends again?**

**GG1979: I suppose so Izy, we can't hurt each other anymore.**

**Localizy: you really liked them?**

**GG1979: yes I did izy very much indeed. (gilmoregirl1979 takes a hand full of coffee grounds and throws it into the grave of the show**

**Gilmore Girls  
Oct. 2000-May2007**

**Now we end with a song…**

**GG1979 at karaoke night…after a few virgin screw drivers (aka ornage juice)**

**Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.**

**The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.**

**When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.**

**A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain**

**The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.**

**Chorus  
****When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.**

**Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know**

**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,**

**It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Tonight, Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	40. It Only Takes A Moment

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?**

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**Dialogue borrowed from: 2.19 - Teach Me Tonight  
written by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
directed by Steven Robman**

**777777777777777777777777**

**CHAPTER 40  
It Only Takes A Moment**

This was the night. Luke was a combination of happy and sick. Richard had been a calming influence on Luke's nerves, encouraging for the past week, and even helped him arrange a magical evening for Lorelai based on their talk last Sunday. Luke had a great start, but Richard helped refine and polish the proposal plan. Jess did his best to stay out of the way while Luke got his head together, mentally preparing for night.

When Luke was ready to pick Lorelai up for their date, but he had to stop at the bank first. He needed cash for the evening of wining and dining Lorelai, but also he had to pick up something special from the safety deposit box.

"Afternoon Luke," said Sam, one of the Stars Hollow tellers.

"Hey Sam."

"You look sharp, another date with Lorelai?"

Luke had to laugh, he didn't even mention personal stuff like that to of all people his bank teller, but the gossips around town made sure everyone knew the latest scoop. "Um yeah, I need to make a withdrawal…" Luke filled out a slip for his cash and quietly brought up, "Hey uh, listen, I need to get into my father's old box."

"You know technically it's yours now…"

"Sam please, just take me in back."

"Sure Luke, I didn't mean anything by it," Sam quickly apologized.

Luke let the comment go. It was true. Everything that was his father's was now Luke's. Well almost. Luke sold his father's house soon after William's death, too many memories of a family Luke would never have again. He had gone a step beyond William from simply owning a store to buying an entire building, possibly having tenants paying him rent, for businesses or apartments, being an entrepreneur himself, and competition for Taylor. He still had his father's unfinished boat, which given Richard's keen interest in fishing, Luke had been recently considering finishing it. Maybe he could bond nephew over the project, a chance to take a break from the Gilmore girls and do something manly. Lots of changes were happening, thanks to one wonderful woman.

_Make a change, Luke. Change is good, Luke. Look at how happy we are, Luke. Why aren't you open to a commitment Luke_?

Once Sam left him alone with the box, Luke felt safe enough to open it, and pulled out the desired item. Tonight, Lorelai was going to have a magical evening and she would find out just how committed Luke was to her.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was grateful for another night out with her beau. Her busy schedule was suddenly lightening; they were down to the final decisions on Sookie's wedding, her finals were just around the corner and her business school chapter was coming to a close and summer was going to start to boot. _Hmmm, Luke and me, skinny dipping at the lake…_

Lorelai went to the door to greet her date. Luke's appearance at the door, the suit, the tie, had Lorelai wondering if she was missing some sort of important anniversary. "Wow, you look great."

"So do you, I mean, beautiful, you look beautiful."

Lorelai raised her eyebrow, "Oh, well I don't think I really match you, hang on I'll change."

"Lorelai, you look fine…"

She teased, "I thought you just said beautiful, so which is it." Then Lorelai noticed, "Are those flowers?"

Luke seemed embarrassed by the gesture, "Aw um yeah, I thought you'd like flowers, I never got you flowers before…"

Lorelai accepted the bouquet, knowing something had to be up. "Why are you wearing a tie?"

"Cause I wanted to…" hoping he wasn't giving too much away of his plans for the evening.

"You hate ties. You call them the noose of the business man," she said, wondering if this was more of her father's influence on him.

"No, I said they could use it as a noose when they eventually go crazy from working so hard and realizing they hadn't really produced anything while their jobs kept them away from their families…"

"I knew it was something like that. Come on, what's so special tonight? It's not my birthday, and we couldn't be celebrating my graduation early. Is it our anniversary and I forgot?" she asked, recalling how business school made her so absent-minded and Luke being so thoughtful over Valentine's Day.

Luke should have known that wearing a suit, bringing flowers, wanting to make tonight special and magical for her was going to tip her off and incite a bunch of questions. He couldn't say it was a surprise, because that would only inspire more questions.

"Put your flowers in water and you'll find out."

The mystery was driving Lorelai crazy. She went into the kitchen while Luke waited by the door. After putting the flowers in water on the table, Lorelai sneakily tipped toed over to Rory's door and got her daughter's attention. "Rory!" she whispered.

"What?"

"Shh, he brought me flowers."

"So?"

"Luke never buys flowers."

"Well, maybe he thinks you deserve flowers."

"But the other day it was brownies. I was fine with brownies. Why is he switching to flowers today?"

"Maybe he thinks you should eat more salads?"

"Rory!"

"Mom why don't you just ask him?"

"I did."

"And he said?"

"That he wanted to."

"Well, there you go, mystery solved."

"Rory? He's wearing a tie."

"Paranoid!" Rory declared. "Maybe he's taking you to a nice place. Mom, just have fun tonight, soon you are going to be hermit, studying girl and you won't be able to go out at all. It's your last night of freedom he wants to make it special."

"But flowers…" Lorelai insisted.

"Mom just go. Make a night of it. It will be weeks till we can celebrate again."

"Jeez, Lorelai how much water do those flowers need?" Luke came into the kitchen to find Lorelai at Rory's door conspiring, he was worried they were speculating about the flowers and had figured out his goal. He was half right. "Lorelai? You left the faucet running."

"I did? Oh I did? Um wow must be getting old, next thing you know I'll be putting my keys in the freezer," Lorelai shut off the water.

"As opposed to your socks in the oven?"

"Umm let me get my purse and we can go"

Luke and Rory smiled at each other. Luke felt like she was eyeing him, like she knew what Luke had in his pocket. "You look nice," Rory complimented.

"Uh, thank you," Luke shifted under the teen's gaze, hoping he didn't breakdown and confess his goal right there.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai liked that they took his truck. Lorelai found it endearingly ironic arriving at the fancy restaurant all dressed up in Luke's old green truck. It was odd. Good, though. It suited them, somehow. Lorelai had never been to that restaurant before and found it strange Luke would pick a place with valet parking, though Luke parked the car himself since the valet didn't know how to drive a stick. When they entered, Lorelai saw that the place was really nice. It was no seedy bar but it was a far cry from the stuffy upscale restaurants her parents frequented. This suited them somehow. There was still a live band and a dance floor and Lorelai figured if it was her last night out for a while; she could definitely convince Luke for a few songs on the floor.

Luke held out her chair as she sat at the secluded table and the waiter greeted them.

"Good evening, my name is Paul. I will be your server this evening. While you peruse the menu may I get you something to drink?"

Luke politely asked, "Lorelai?"

"White wine, please."

"White wine for the lady and a beer for me."

Lorelai smiled, pleased that even though Luke was all dressed up he was still himself and not an android clone by ordering a beer.

Before she even had a chance to consider an appetizer, Paul cleared his throat with some bad news, "I would love to serve you that, unfortunately, I can't."

Lorelai laughed, "What? Are you underage? 'Cause we're going to be the ones who will be drinking it, you just have to bring it to the table."

"No, um it's just that there was slight oversight with our liquor delivery and all we have is non alcoholic beverages." Paul seemed to be exhausted from explaining the problem over and over to his various customers.

"You're kidding?" Lorelai scoffed.

"No m'am, unfortunately management didn't get the order in on time, so our order missed the weekend shipping deadline and we won't get our delivery till Monday. I can make any other number of drinks for you, basically virgin daiquiris or we have soda, water, juice…"

"Luke?" Lorelai didn't know what to do, Luke looked disappointed too.

"I run a restaurant; how do you not get your orders in on time? Don't restaurants make half their money at the bar? "

"I'm sorry sir; may I offer you dessert on the house?" Paul seemed to be afraid of Luke now, it was obvious this wasn't his first negative reaction.

With good reason, Luke barked, "How can I order dessert when I haven't even ordered dinner yet?"

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand across the table, to keep him from punching the poor kid out, after all Paul was just the messenger. Lorelai laughed slightly at being offered juice, "I'll have a soda. Could you put it in a wine glass, at least I can pretend." Suddenly it seemed kind of fun, she could spend the whole night commenting on the vintage of the brand. "And he'll have a sparkling water… with the bubbles he'll never know it's not beer." Catching Luke's look she winked at him and told the waiter, "Maybe you should make that plain flat tap water for him."

"Thank you," Paul nodded to Lorelai, happy she could soothe her savage date.

Luke's nerves over his big moment made him overanalyze the problem. "This is unbelievable," Luke grumbled.

"Luke, calm down, okay. This is not a big deal. "

"I've hardly seen you lately. With Sookie's wedding, with school, your finals will be starting, and I just wanted to have one night about you and me. A real date, I wanted tonight to be perfect."

Lorelai soothed, "Luke, its fine."

"But you are stuck with a soda list instead of a wine list."

"We'll make do. You have to drive me home anyway, maybe its better this way. Don't let one little hiccup spoil our evening."

Luke looked at their clasped hands on the table. That was the story of their relationship; she shined with hope and optimism in any situation. Lorelai always gave him hope, something to look forward too. That was why he loved Lorelai.

"This way you can get me home safe," Lorelai enticed, "and we will be fully functional for…." She mischievously grinned when Paul returned with their virgin drinks.

"Have you made your decision on entrées?"

Luke felt a little better knowing that Lorelai wasn't upset about the lack of wine for her wining and dining. He let Lorelai order first, "Lorelai?"

She had been so thrown by the alcohol problem she hadn't even considered her choice for dinner; she decided to give Luke control of the evening again. "Uh Luke why don't you order, you know what I like. I'll just eat off your plate anyway."

Luke chuckled, "All right, how about Spinach and Ricotta-Stuffed Chicken Breasts."

"An excellent choice sir, but um that usually comes with Lemon White Wine Sauce and given our recent situation, we don't have the sauce because we don't have the wine to make…"

Luke sunk again, "Jeez, for the love of…"

Paul was quick not to upset Luke again, "Umm, I can still bring the chicken breasts and any sides you want, with the free dessert…"

"Quite a deal," Lorelai smiled. "Paul could you let us know when our dinner is ready," Lorelai asked, as she stood from the table still holding Luke's hand.

"Where are you going?" Luke said.

"_We_ are going on the dance floor," she smiled at him, knowing just the way to cheer Luke up.

Luke reluctantly followed, although dancing was apart of the plan.

Lorelai led Luke all the way up to the bandleader; "A little Sinatra, if you please maestro?"

Luke had to grin, Lorelai was better at romancing than he was.

Even the bandleader had a sense of humor about the liquor situation.

_I get no kick from champagne_

_Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all_

_So tell me why should it be true_

_That I get a kick out of you_

The whole point of this evening was about the answer to his question. Not if the restaurant served wine or not. A meteor could come through the roof, but as long as Luke got down on one knee, he hoped that the proposal would be the headline of the evening.

Luke took Lorelai in his arms and loved how she fit against him. Lorelai always brought out the best in him; convinced him to help at town events. She brought Luke out of his hermit shell and taught him how to laugh and have fun. Luke wanted this feeling, Lorelai in his arms, them together no matter, what for the rest of their lives.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory felt better about seeing Luke and Lorelai head off for their upscale romantic evening. Rory didn't want Lorelai to worry about Christopher's feelings or rift between absent father and daughter, Lorelai only needed to keep her focus on Luke. However, in the back of Rory's mind she still worried about her father's wistful thinking about Lorelai on his last visit. Rory couldn't even speak to him now, whenever she thought about it she got angry. How selfish was Christopher anyway? He had Sherry, a life in Boston, but it seemed like he still wanted a claim on Lorelai. He couldn't have it both ways. Nobody could… she couldn't… Rory shook her head thinking about her own life, Dean…. It made her sick to her stomach all of a sudden to realize that maybe she was more like her father than she ever wanted to admit.

After all she had a great boyfriend, very attentive and malleable to her whims and wishes. Even so she found herself thinking about Jess, in a more then friendly way. Rory had a lot in common with Jess. They talked about books and music, they could talk for hours, with Dean there was always fun and good times, but there was usually compromise. I'll watch battle bots if you read Chekov. Although with Jess there was compromise too. Jess had shelved his bad boy attitude and behaved himself for his uncle. Jess gave Swan Song another try…

This was ridiculous. Rory was with Dean, Dean was her boyfriend, a wonderful boyfriend so why was she wondering what would happen if she was with Jess? Rory hated to think that she was like Christopher, wanting what he couldn't have, never satisfied with what was before him, and always trying something different, never settling. debating the whole nature versus nurture argument in her head suddenly, Rory pro conned the values Luke and Lorelai had taught her versus the fact that Christopher's reckless abandon genes were too strong to fight.

Rory couldn't be with Jess. Jess was Luke's nephew; if Luke and Lorelai ever got married one day, they would be cousins… The door bell rang which was strange since Rory hadn't ordered food. She feared, for a moment, that all her thinking about her dad had willed him to drive down from Boston to finally confront her, face to face.

Rory steeled herself for battle, but relaxed at the sight of the friendly face at the door. "Jess?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" she laughed at how her mother's paranoia seemed to be rubbing off on her. Perhaps thinking about Jess while Dean was out of town had willed him to her door.

"Well, Luke had a big-to-do planned tonight for your mom and well, basically I'm exiled from the apartment for awhile."

Rory chuckled, "Too much information."

"Exactly, so he told me I could go out hang with friends… "

"And you thought of me?" Rory was touched, no flattered, no she couldn't be thinking that way she had a boyfriend.

Speaking of which, "So where's Dean tonight?" Jess asked.

"Why?"

"It's Saturday night and you're home."

"I go to a very competitive school, did you ever consider I have a lot of work to do for the end of the semester?"

"True," Jess nodded, "but then there is the fact that I haven't seen him around town lately."

"He's visiting his grandmother."

"Ah," jess nodded with interest, "Where?"

"Chicago. If you're done with twenty questions."

"I don't think I've reached twenty yet." Jess paused as Rory chucked. "I'm just prying into your personal life," Jess grinned. "Hey, is that your car?"

"Yeah, that's why it's in my drive way."

"Nice."

"Thanks, Dean built it for me."

"He what?"

"He built it; it was sort of a… three month anniversary gift," Rory admitted embarrassed, dismissing the stupid gift.

Jess didn't know how he could compete with a guy who put together a car for his high school girlfriend. "Can't wait to see how he pops the question," Jess winced. Sure he was talking about Dean, but he didn't know how much Rory knew about Luke and Lorelai's special evening."

"Okay, tell you what. Let's go get some ice cream."

"What?"

"We can test drive that baby and fill a sugar fix, what do you say?"

"Jess I have to study…"

"All work and no play…" Jess teased.

"Jess…"Rory was confused, was this supposed to be a test drive date while Dean was out of town? Was that considered cheating?

"Come on, I hate to see you go crazy with cabin fever, you'll end up in a corner reciting Othello to yourself."

Rory crossed her arms, "I'm studying history."

"okay, the Gettysburg address then,"

"My Chapter is about the 50 day war."

"Aw close enough; you can tell me all about it, sprinkles are on me."

777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke and Lorelai were walking down the sidewalks of Stars Hollow, while Lorelai decided to sing, off key, to the deserted square.

"Out of the tree of life, I just picked me a plum…"

"Lorelai."

"You came along and everything started to hum…"

Luke chuckled again, "Lorelai."

"Still it's a real good bet, the best is yet to come…" Lorelai stood in Luke's path, "That band was so talented. He perfectly set our mood."

"Mood?"

"Yeah, maybe I should get their card or something. They would be great at wedding. Too bad Sookie's already decided in that area and I'm not going to stir the pot this close to the date."

Luke was concerned she was figuring it out, but she had merely been musing about networking for her business. Lorelai then just went back to singing with her arm linked with his as they walked toward the diner.

"The best is yet to come, and babe won't that be fine

You think you've seen the sun, but you ain't seen it shine…

…The best is yet to come, and won't that be fine

The best is yet to come, come the day that your mine."

Lorelai laughed at her own singing, she really was pretty bad, "Why are we going back to the diner? I just got a free dessert at the restaurant and now you are offering me coffee? Are you feeling alright?" Lorelai asked her date.

"Well, I saw how you were making eyes at the dessert guy. I just wanted to remind you of how good you have it with me." This was part of the plan to get her alone, back to the diner, where they had first met.

"Luke! I wasn't eyeing the dessert guy I was eyeing the huge cart of desserts he was pushing around. It's not my fault that the chocolate-raspberry cake was at the same eye level as his butt."

"Okay, see I didn't even pick that up…"

"Oh you didn't?" Lorelai winced. "Look on the bright side you're damn lucky to have this magnificent woman in your life, you do know that, don't you?"

"You bet," Luke said heartfelt, thinking of the ring in his pocket. _Find your moment, don't rush, _he reminded himself.

"…and I am going home with you, and your butt is way better than his, trust me." Lorelai saw the diner down the street, "Why is the diner so dark? Forget to pay the power bill on that new building of yours?" she nudged her date.

"No, the diner is closed."

"Really? Why?"

Luke shrugged, "I figured my loyal staff deserved a night off."

"That's how they stay loyal," Lorelai observed and then she noticed the light of Luke's apartment seemed to be out. "Where's Jess?"

"Oh, um out with friends?"

"Luke, are you trying to seduce me?" she demurely asked, wondering if Luke has something dirty in mind for going to the diner.

"Maybe, is it working?" he asked as he got his keys out of his pocket to open the door.

"Maybe," she returned. Luke held the door open for her and she put her purse on the counter and took a seat. Luke smiled behind her; she didn't realize it, but Lorelai had sat down in the last seat by the stairs that led to his apartment, right in front of the coffee machines. The same spot she took when she first time she came into his diner the day they met and she changed Luke's life forever.

Luke went behind the counter and started brewing a fresh pot just for Lorelai.

"Luke, sit next to me."

Luke rounded the counter, and sat on a stool beside her while they waited for the coffee to brew.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening. I really like romantic Luke."

"You're welcome."

Lorelai held his hand, "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately."

"It's okay; you've got a lot to do."

"Yeah, and it will calm down soon enough and then we can be together all the time; A nice romantic summer."

Luke smiled at the thought, t_ogether all the time, as husband and wife._

Lorelai couldn't stop fidgeting. She felt really special the entire evening. She liked that Luke was making an effort at romance, treating her like the queen she knew she was. It was so quiet, dark and dim in the diner. "How long till the coffee's ready?"

"Another couple of minutes," Luke shrugged.

"Oh, in that case," Lorelai stood up and leaned against Luke and his seat. She slowly slid her arms around his neck to kiss him. Luke's hands naturally went around to the small of her back to keep her close. One kiss had become indistinguishable from then next and both were becoming warm all over. "Luke … any chance of getting you to…skinny dip with me this summer?"

This was getting way off track. Luke had things he wanted to say, starting off by reminding Lorelai how they had met, the symbolism of why he planned such a special evening and brought her to the diner for the big finale. Luke didn't want to lose his focus and consequently lose his moment. "Lorelai, maybe we should slow down…"

"Hmm, bit late for that."

"Lorelai you're coffee will be ready." Luke had planned on putting the ring on Lorelai's coffee saucer and sliding it over with her fresh cup, then again nothing this evening had gone according to plan. He almost expected Jess to come striding into the diner, absent mindedly ruining everything.

"Hmm, I don't want coffee, I want you." Lorelai knew she should have said those three little words, but she was still scared. She knew that showing Luke how she felt about him would do more than saying three little words. Lorelai looked into Luke's eyes, "We're all alone."

"Lorelai…we're in the diner, Miss Patty could see us."

"Then we better give her a good show."

"Lorelai…" if he didn't give her the ring soon he knew it was just going to burn a hole in his pocket and set the diner on fire.

"Alright, well if Jess is out…" Lorelai gave Luke that sultry smile, pulling on his tie to lead him toward the stairs. "Maybe we should take this upstairs?" her lips were on his again.

Luke stood up and followed her as they blindly found their way to the stairs in their heated embrace had them pressed in the door frame that led upstairs. Luke didn't want to ask her while they were making love, or even afterward, he didn't want her to think it was the heat of the moment, she had to know that this was the plan from the evening's onset. Lorelai's tongue swirling in his mouth was distracting Luke from his objective, Luke knew he had to ask her now."Lorelai, do you know how much you mean to me?"

"Luke ... I want you, too," Lorelai was overwhelmed with feelings, she knew she had to tell him how she felt, that this thing between them was definitely long term for her.

Luke tried to recover his serious moment, "Lorelai do you know what I want?"

"To get naked?" Lorelai enticed.

Luke pulled away, "Lorelai," he met her gaze, found the courage to stare down her beautiful blues, all he had to do was bend his knee in the diner and ask. _Do I really have to get down on my knee? I mean I'm not the kind of guy who carries around a handkerchief or a cape for ladies to cross puddles_.

"Yes, Luke?" Lorelai was examining his face expectantly.

Luke was over thinking it; this was it this was his moment. All he had to do was open his mouth and blurt it out. "Lorelai... I want you ..." _to be my wife_.

However, Lorelai's cell began to ring and even she groaned.

Luke sighed, disappointed they were always interrupted. "You should get that," he said thinking if they got all the distractions out of the way, maybe he could finally pop the question.

"No, it might be my mother…" Lorelai thought he was finally going to say it, that he loved her and then she could say it then they could celebrate their beautiful declarations of _"I love you"_ alone upstairs.

"It might be Sookie with another wedding emergency."

At that possibility Lorelai gasped, and push Luke off her to answer her phone; Lorelai rummaged through her bag on the counter, "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh, hey, Rory."

"I need you to be calm," Rory said seriously.

"Calm about what?" Lorelai asked. She turned to look at Luke as she listened to her daughter on the phone.

Luke mouthed, "What's wrong?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**My own review:  
Luke was going to propose … BUT! Lorelai gets the call…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**EVIL!!**

**I know I'm sorry!!**

**A favorite line**

**"Thank you," Paul nodded to Lorelai, happy she could soothe her savage date.**

**A/N:**

**Mrs. Molloy  
He held me for an instant  
But his arms felt safe and strong  
It only takes a moment  
To be loved a whole life long**

**Cornelius  
And that is all that love's about**

**Mrs. Molloy  
And we'll recall when time runs out**

**Both  
That it only took a moment  
To be loved a whole life long!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	41. Where Did I Go Wrong…?

**Presenting … Lucas Danes? **

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen) **

**Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**Luvz & Izy: Love you both!! **

**Dialogue borrowed from:  
****2.19 - Teach Me Tonight  
****written by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
****directed by Steven Robman **

**Trying to get these to you faster…hope the quality is up to previous standards. **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 41:  
Where Did I Go Wrong…? **

Not a word was spoken on the way into the hospital. Luke and Lorelai sat in silence in Luke's truck as Luke drove on the highway, any heat between them had been extinguished by Rory's phone call.

As Lorelai stared out the truck window, watching the world fly past, Rory's voice echoed in her mind, _"Calm about what I have to tell you," __Right away bad,_ Lorelai thought.

_". . . I got in an accident,"_ Rory told her mother.

_"Accident?" _Lorelai didn't understand at first, how could Rory get into an accident when she left her safe at home.

"_Jess and I went for ice cream and we were just driving …"_

_Why was Jess there? Luke said Jess went to hang out with friends, he never said he was going to hang with his friend Rory!! _

Rory continued to explain, _"…and it was dark and this dog or cat or possum, I don't know – it was small and furry, and it ran out into the middle of the road and Jess swerved and…" _

Lorelai tried to process all the information but it was still a jumble,_ Jess and ice cream? Jess swerved? Jess was driving? Jess was driving Rory's car that her boyfriend Dean built for her? Jess. Luke's nephew was driving my daughter's car, the car her boyfriend built for her and got my daughter into an accident? _All Lorelai could do was reabsorb the information while the streets outside became more illuminated with the city lights of Hartford.

"_But I'm fine and he's fine and the furry thing is fine. The car's a little messed up, but there's nothing for you to be worried about." _

"_Where are you?"_ Lorelai asked her daughter.

"_I'm in the hospital_."

Lorelai immediately hung up and harshly told Luke to drive her to the hospital. _"Lorelai what happened? what's going on?_

Side by side, Luke and Lorelai walked up to the nurse's station. "Um, hi, hi, excuse me, uh, my daughter's here, she was in a car accident. Her name is Rory Gilmore."

"Okay, just take a seat," the nurse pointed with her pen.

Lorelai insisted, "I don't want to take a seat."

"It'll be one minute."

Before Luke could step in on Lorelai's behalf, Lorelai jumped on the nurse, "Hey, do you remember in Terms of Endearment, that scene where Shirley MacLaine is in the hospital and freaks out because they won't give her daughter a shot? She got that from me and she toned it down a little. So, once again, I'm looking for my daughter, Rory Gilmore?"

The nurse searched through a few charts and informed, "First door on your left."

"Thank you."

Luke silently followed Lorelai, but like a perfect gentleman opened the door for his girlfriend, who only gave him a hard glance over the gesture. Lorelai melted into concerned mother mode when she saw a doctor wrapping Rory's arm. "Rory, good. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really," Rory eased, as her mother started stroking and playing with her hair, turning to the doctor to plea, "Please tell her that I'm fine."

"She's fine," the doctor assured.

Lorelai babbled, "Well, then, what's with the wrapping? If she's fine, there'd be no wrapping. There's no wrapping if she's fine."

The doctor explained, "Her arm hit the dashboard. She sustained a minor hairline fracture to her wrist."

"So she broke her wrist?" Lorelai immediately glared at Luke, who shifted uncomfortably against the wall.

"No, it's just a fracture," Rory noticed Luke in the background, keeping quiet and his distance. A few hours ago Lorelai was all excited and giddy about her date, paranoid Luke was up to something. if he had been Lorelai would never know now, Rory knew that she had sufficiently ruined whatever romantic evening Luke had planned.

Lorelai was impatient for the professional opinion, "Honey, let George Clooney talk here, okay?"

"It's a tiny fracture, absolutely nothing serious. I'm going to put a cast on it. She'll wear it for a couple weeks, that's it."

"A cast?"

Rory tried to soothe her mother, "It barely hurts, I swear."

"And that's it – just the wrist, everything else is fine?"

"She seems perfectly healthy."

"She seems healthy?" Lorelai scoffed, "Did you check everything out?"

The doctor shrugged, "Well, we checked almost everything that could've been affected, yes."

"Almost everything?" Lorelai parroted.

"I assure you, we were very thorough."

"I'm sure you were; I just would like some extra thorough. Uh, anything that could've possibly, in any scenario, affected this body, I want it checked out."

Wanting to appease the overbearing emotional mother, the doctor offered, "I'll run a few more x-rays if that'll make you feel better."

"It will; thank you."

"And then we'll put the cast on her, so it's going to be a little while before she's out of here."

"I can wait."

The doctor asked his patient, "Okay. Rory, I'll be right back. You sit still for a minute, okay?"

"Okay," Rory kept her arm on the pillow that doctor placed the injured limb on.

The doctor rose from his seat, and nodded to Luke, "Excuse me," as he left.

"The car's not so good," Rory sulked.

"Oh, nobody cares about the car," Lorelai dismissed, she brushed back her daughter's hair on both sides of her face, thankful she was alright and relatively in one piece.

_Dean won't see it that way_, Rory assured, "Jess made sure that he called the ambulance and that I was okay before he even talked to the police and…"

"Where is Jess?" Luke finally piped in from his exiled corner.

Rory was concerned about the seething glare Lorelai sent toward Luke. Luke her boyfriend, Luke the man she was suppose to have this amazing night with, the man she was supposed to love. Rory admitted what she knew, "I don't know really, they wouldn't let him ride in the ambulance with me, so he stayed to deal with the police and the tow truck."

Lorelai's tone was through gritted teeth while she was barking at Luke, "Let's just hear about the details later, okay?" Lorelai turned soft again when addressing her daughter, "I just want you to relax now, okay? So don't you worry about anything?"

"You're not mad?" Rory winced.

"No, I'm not mad," _At you,_ "So they, they uh, brought you in the ambulance?" Lorelai tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah."

"Did they use the siren?"

"Yeah."

"I hope Taylor was in bed already."

"It was after nine so there's a good chance he was."

"Nice."

The doctor returned with a nurse, "Okay, Rory, I'm going to have the nurse take you down to x-ray now."

"Okay," Rory carefully scooted off the examination table to be escorted down the hall.

"Oh, can I go with her?"

The doctor apologized, "I'm sorry; you and your husband will have to wait outside."

The word "husband" caught Luke's attention, it stung him as Lorelai quickly dismissed, "Oh, no, we're not married." Reminding him of all that had gone wrong that evening.

"Okay, well, it'll be about an hour if you two want to go grab some coffee or something."

"Okay, thanks," Lorelai only wanted to grab Luke's no good nephew by the throat, she turned sweet again to her daughter, "Smile pretty for the camera."

"Okay."

That left only Luke and Lorelai alone again. Lorelai was scowling, unusually cold to her hot boyfriend. Luke didn't know what to say to her under the scrutinizing glare… so he started walking down the hallway to exit the hospital. Unable to follow her daughter, Lorelai followed Luke close on his heels.

When they got outside the automatic doors, she had followed him to the parking lot, since he wasn't going to slow down, she finally called, "Luke!"

"What?" Luke barked, not even looking at her while he was heading toward his tuck.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to find out where Jess is," Luke said dutifully.

"Well, I'll tell you where he's not… he's not in the emergency room having him arm plastered up! Rory has to wear a cast for weeks, she's getting x-rays and tests!"

Luke turned back to his girlfriend, "I know, okay, and I'm sorry about Rory; You know I care more about her than I do myself, but at least you know where Rory is and at least you know that she's okay. Now, I have to find Jess and I have to make sure that he's okay."

Lorelai got in his path again, shoving his shoulder to stop him from leaving, "Jess did the hurting. That little punk nephew of yours almost killed my kid tonight."

"Lorelai! It was an accident! Accidents happen, that is why we have insurance…"

"God, you really do sound like my father," Lorelai shook her head running her hands through her hair, she was nearly in tears again when she accused, "Why did you do this?" she hollered exasperated.

"What are you talking about? Why did I do what?"

"Why did you bring him here? If you hadn't brought him here, none of this would've happened."

"What?"

"You've always been there to protect us and now you are the reason she's hurt."

Luke, still in his suit and tie, had to put his hands on his hips, "That's a bit of a leap, don't you think? Somehow this is my fault?" Luke said astonished at the accusation.

"Yes, it is your fault! You told him to come, you let him stay. You knew he was trouble but you took him in anyway…"

"Lorelai, he's my family! He's my nephew. I had an obligation to take him in; I had an obligation to care for him. And he's been doing better anyway… you said so yourself…"

"You had an obligation to me and to Rory."

"He was my nephew before we were… anything."

"Oh so, our years of friendship didn't mean anything to you at all?" Lorelai was ready to jump on anything Luke said.

"Fine, he came before we were …involved."

"But we were closer to you than you are with him … and what because your flake of a sister finally discovered being a parent is hard work she just gives up and passes the buck to you, of all people… someone who can't even stand kids? Why? Why wouldn't you just send him home, then my daughter wouldn't be in the hospital!"

"With a fractured wrist!" Luke argued, "It's not that bad. Remember when she broke her arm and couldn't write? It's a bad example, but this is nothing."

"There weren't motor vehicles involved when she broke her arm!"

"Believe me," Luke assured, "it could have been much, much worse."

"How? The furry thing could have bitten her then she'd have rabies on top of it? That's not the point!" Lorelai shouted.

"What is the point?" She was being irrational, Luke had to give her some perspective, "It could have just as easily been Dean or Lane driving that car."

"But it wasn't. It was Jess," she stated sternly.

"It could have been you or me…"

"But it wasn't, it was Jess!" Lorelai maintained, "You kept pushing them together. I told you it made me nervous, them together all the time."

"Pushing them together?" Luke was appalled at the accusation, "Last time I checked Rory had a free will of her own, Jess is her friend. I didn't not tell him to hang out with Rory tonight; I told him to go out with his friends, Rory happens to be a friend! I never forced them to hang out together. They did that on their own."

"I told you I didn't like it and I should've stopped it right there."

"What was to stop? They were friends, Rory had Dean!""…And look what happened by being Jess' friend!! You thought Rory would be good for Jess; never mind what he'd be for her. That wasn't important at all, was it?"

"Of course it was important."

"Why didn't you put a stop to it at the first sign of trouble?"

"Lorelai, what signs? I was somehow supposed to predict this! He's been better. No pranks, helping out at the diner, his grades are up; Rory's friendship has helped him adjust here. This is his first mistake in months and you're ready to crucify…"

"Well, it's a pretty big mistake! Wrecking a car? It only takes once till someone's hurt! Oh wait, someone was!!"

"What if it had been Jess that was hurt, huh?" Luke matched her holler, "Would I be entitled to your sympathy? Could I yell at you if it was Rory's fault?"

Lorelai's face strewn up, and running out of points, she just yelled, "Go to hell!"

"Right back at ya!" Luke was annoyed with her. How could she blame him when he wasn't even there at the scene of the crime, accident … whatever? Luke had been with Lorelai the entire evening on a date; she was just as much to blame as he was. For pity's sake, he was even trying to propose marriage to her on that date because he was in love with that infuriating woman for whatever reason. He was having trouble remembering those reasons because his anger was boiling over and he knew he had to find Jess. They knew that Rory was okay, now he had to find his nephew.

Lorelai watched Luke head back to his truck and it suddenly struck her that she and Rory didn't have a ride home. _Stupid selfish Luke taking his stupid truck!!_ Lorelai knew Sookie would be willing to pick them up.

It's all Jess' fault! If stupid Jess hadn't been here, this car accident would have never happened, if Jess had never come to Stars Hollow Luke and I could have used Luke's apartment anytime we wanted to be alone. If Luke hadn't taken that punk in, my daughter wouldn't be in a cast.

Lorelai didn't know who to turn to. Her usual rock, her go to guy was stalking way from her, callously concerned for the offending Jess, the one who hurt her daughter. Lorelai pulled out her phone intent on calling Sookie and tell her about what happened, but she found herself dialing a different number …

"Chris?"

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Sookie had picked them up from the hospital, told them many of her cast stories and dropped them off at home. Lorelai had seen the tow truck and just how twisted the car was, the classic light blue car was unmistakable. Lorelai had tucked Rory into bed almost like when they first got the house. She was never able to do that at the potting shed, because they shared a mattress and one room. "Okay, you've got your TV, you've got your books, your magazines, your refreshments, you have your CD player, your assorted CDs. Stan Freberg, Ash, you have your Sinead O'Connor – because when life really gets you down, Sinead's really the one to teach you some perspective. You have a pad of paper in case you decide to write the great American novel. And over here you have a tiny but annoying bell in case there's something here that you need but you don't have and you want to summon the common but lovely house wench who will promptly leave her talking mice and come to fetch the Contessa whatever she may require."

"I think what Contessa requires right now is sleep," Rory mumbled from her pillow.

"Is your arm hurting you?"

"Unh uh, but the stuff they gave me at the hospital made me a little dopey."

"My little Marianne Faithful. Scooch down now and go to sleep."

Lorelai kept vigil over Rory in the easy chair she had moved in from the living room. Lorelai kept thinking about Luke's words, "_Believe__ me, it could have been much, much worse_." Lorelai tried not to think about the much, much worse; how could it have been worse? Rory was in pain, the car was totaled, and Lorelai wasn't speaking to Luke; Lorelai pushed the images of the totaled car out of her head, purging again the much, much worse.

Rory looked smaller with a big imposing cast on her arm and her sleepy gaze from painkillers as she drifted off to a deep sleep. Lorelai took a deep breath and crept away from her daughter's side and looked around her home. Silently she found a fair sized box as random words floated into her mind and she went around collecting things; Luke things.

_Flowers. Tea. Tools. Flannel. Tie. Movie. Basket. Globe_.

Lorelai went to the kitchen counter where the flowers Luke had given her earlier that evening were, she took them out of the vase and promptly threw them in the trash.

_What are you doing?_ She asked herself, as Lorelai found the peppermint tea in the cupboard and put it in the box.

_What does it look like?_ She returned, when she huffed at Bert for being so damn big and heavy to move soon realizing he wouldn't fit in the box.

A devil's advocate Lorelai argued with herself, _you had a fight, couples fight. it's not like the two of you are broken up_?

She didn't want to think about those two words. Lorelai went upstairs, and pulled out a flannel shirt that was hidden in her closet. _So why are you making a Luke box if you aren't broken up_?

_Because I can! _The argument seemed to stop when Lorelai found Luke's tie, the one she pulled off his person the night her father announced his new business. Lorelai had to do something, be proactive, her daughter was hurt and there wasn't a way to get HG Wells and his time machine to fix it for her. Lorelai headed back down stairs and grabbed _When Harry Met Sally_ from the TV cabinet. Then Lorelai paused at the mantle; she put the picnic basket in the box and hesitantly stared at the snow globe. Lorelai swallowed hard, to banish the snow globe from the light of day was a serious statement.

Lorelai put the cardboard box resting on her hip down on the floor; pulled out her favorite flannel that she had hid from Luke and Rory. It was the one from that night in November, her first flannel, and their first night together. Lorelai took a steadying breath, and wrapped the snow globe with care in the flannel and put it in the box.

Kneeling by the box, taking inventory of its contents, she told her self, _it's only for a few days_.

She was angry and had to do something. Putting her feelings and reminders in the box made her feel better, although only temporarily.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

When Chris came into the Gilmore house, he had learned to hang up his coat in the closet for fear he would be attack by the toolbox again. However he saw the aggressive toolbox outside on the porch, put out like an unwanted dog. From the looks of a few scratches on the hardwood floor it looked like it was dragged or pushed out in a hurry by a certain female who was unable to lift the heavy thing. Then in the living room he saw a box with a flannel sleeve sticking out of it. He quickly examined the contents of the box and was surprised that Lorelai's beloved snow globe and flannel shirt were in there, among various other items that Chris didn't know the significance of.

Chris tip toed into Rory's room and found Rory asleep in her bed and Lorelai conked out in an easy chair she had obviously moved in from the living room so she could keep vigil over her daughter. Chris grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it close to Lorelai's chair. He pulled up the blanket over her limp arms; he adjusted Lorelai's head hoping she wouldn't strain her neck, and waited for Rory to wake up.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

They were lying on their sides, face to face, contently absorbing what just happened. Luke traced a lazy finger up and down the bare skin of Lorelai's spine. Lorelai caressed his chest and the sides of his ribcage. She gazed at the 'warm body' next to her, with a dopey grin on her face. She giggled, "Well, You know that whole James Bond thing definitely works for you." Lorelai was thinking of his tux, now strewn about her bedroom floor.

"You know, the whole Bond Girl thing really works for you." Luke was thinking of how easy her strapless dress was to remove.

"Ooooooh Luke." she teased, as any Bond girl would.

"Aw jeez," but Lorelai pressed her body against his, and rolled Luke onto his back, so she was on top of him as their lips met eagerly again.

Suddenly at the foot of the bed a TV screen popped up and turned on all by it self. "Oh, so sorry 007," a snooty British agent, who looked like Michael York from the Austin Powers movies apologized to Lorelai, "So sorry to interrupt." Lorelai frantically got off Luke and covered herself with the sheet, bewildered as to what was going on.

"What is it Q?" Luke sighed dully, rolling his eyes at the TV screen then kindly smiling at Lorelai by way of apology, while she tried to figure out where the heck the TV came from.

"Well, 007, it seems that two teenagers have gotten into a spot of trouble, one of them is your nephew. The other is the daughter of your lovely companion," Q respectfully acknowledging Lorelai with a nod, "Now usually we don't like to use MI6 resources for personal business, however upon considering the great danger your nephew is to himself and all those around him… we thought we would make an exception in this instance."

"Thank you Q?" Luke said dully, "Tell Miss Moneypenny not to wait up."

"Very well," Q gave another polite nod to the half naked Lorelai, "Miss, a pleasure…" the screen faded out and sunk down into to the floor by the foot of the bed as Luke left the bed to put on his tuxedo back on.

Lorelai's brow had furrowed, as she tried to keep the sheet around her, "Wait? What the heck is going on? What's happened to Rory? And what's with the British guy in my floor?"

"Now don't worry Lorelai," Luke chided, who was instantly dressed and finishing off his bow tie, "I've got everything under control, trust me."

"I do trust you; but Luke, if Rory is hurt, I need to come with you…"

"Thanks, but I work alone."

"Luke! I really think we should talk about this… handle it together…"

"The name's Danes," Luke corrected, "Luke Danes," Luke exited Lorelai's bedroom window with firing up a rocket pack that he was miraculously strapped to.

Lorelai woke up with a start. She knew she had been blissfully reliving her and Luke's first time together and all of the pleasure and pain of their first fight, then somehow things got weird and twisted and Luke turned in to some secret agent who didn't need her anymore. Lorelai knew that Luke was out to protect his nephew, and of course he would make excuses, claim that Jess was going to be doing better. They had that fight when Jess first came to town. Lorelai massaged her neck discovering she had developed a kink in her neck from the way she had been leaning, and finding her head had been resting on a manly shoulder, only not the shoulder she had been hoping for. She was surprised to find Christopher asleep in an uncomfortable chair beside her.

Lorelai was still a little sad it wasn't her shoulder of choice, but she was happy to have someone there who would be on her side. Lorelai nudged him, "Chris?"

Chris snapped awake, "What? Lor. . . is everything. . ."

"Shh," she soothed, "Come on." they tip toed into the kitchen. She turned to face him, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I have a really crappy mattress at home."

"Chris."

"I drove here as fast as I could and I went to the hospital but you guys had already left so I tried your cell phone but all I got was the voice mail so I came here but the place looked dark so I got the key out of the turtle and came in but you guys were already asleep so I just grabbed a chair and. . . and apparently my evil plan worked exactly as I anticipated."

"I'm so glad you're here," Lorelai couldn't help it and she hugged him. When she and Luke went to the hospital, they didn't even look at each other. They never once touched while the doctor gave Rory's prognosis. Admit ably it was a little strange to hug Chris after being mad at him for so long, but he was her friend and she needed human contact.

"Me too," he enjoyed the embrace.

Lorelai mirthlessly joked, "Nothing like a crisis to bring a family together."

"How's she doing?"

"She's in a cast," Lorelai whimpered wondering how her magical date with Luke could have gone so terribly wrong.

"I know."

"The doctor said she'll be fine, he'll take it off in a couple of weeks. The car is totally gone and I have to call the insurance guy tomorrow and …Oh, I don't know what else."

"Did you find that kid?"

"Jess?"

"Jess, dead meat, whatever his name is."

"No, the little ferret's hiding out somewhere, I'm sure,"_ protected by his uncle_.

"Okay, well, I'm going to deal with the car tomorrow and I still want to talk to the doctor, if that's okay, and I'm going to need a picture of this Jess so I don't accidentally rip the head off the wrong kid 'cause that would be bad."

"Look at you all springing' into action."

"About time, don't ya think?"

"I like the superhero you," however Lorelai was still missing her own James Bond.

"Just trying to keep up."

_Well, it's har,d you don't have a rocket pack, _"So, are you staying here tonight or do you have to rush back?"

"No, I want to spend some time with Rory tomorrow, if that's okay?"

"And Sherry's cool with you staying here?"

"Rory comes first. She knows that."

"Okay. Do you want some coffee?" Lorelai offered, desperate for something normal and mundane, but coffee only made her think of Luke again.

"I'll get it."

"Do you know how to make coffee?"

"Yes, I do."

"My coffee?" Lorelai narrowed he eyes.

"One bag of coffee per cup of water, right?"

"Perfect." Lorelai sat at the table, "Oh my God. When Rory called me tonight and said the word hospital, I just legitimately thought I was having a heart attack, and let me tell you, it was not fun. I'm joining a gym tomorrow, that's how not fun it was."

"See if you can get a two for one membership."

"Anything could've happened. It could've been so much worse," thinking of Luke's words again.

"But it wasn't," Chris soothed.

_That's just what Luke said_, Lorelai frowned; she smiled at Chris, he was merely an understudy to Luke, but he was trying at least, "No, it wasn't," she lamely smiled, "but it could've been," it could have been Luke comforting her, but it was Chris. Lorelai thought back to November. Luke was the one making her coffee, comforting the sting of her mother's insults from the ball at that same kitchen table. This was where Lorelai first kissed Luke, seduced Luke into going upstairs and… but Luke wasn't here. Luke was off doing his annoying super spy thing, with Jess, and Lorelai shook the dream out of her head again.

Chris took her hand, "It wasn't. It's okay; everything's going to be okay."

Lorelai looked at his hand on hers, again thinking that it wasn't Luke's, hoping things would be okay between her and Luke when their notorious tempers cooled off. "I'm just going to get the couch set up for you while that brews…"

Lorelai had to keep moving, had to keep doing, if she sat still she thought of Luke, the brewing coffee made her think of Luke, and that would make her cry or want to call him, but he was busy with the little ferret trying to get him out of his hole no doubt, and she couldn't break down in front of Christopher.

Chris saw her move the flannel box out of the way, hide it behind the chez in the corner, "So," Chris casually broached, "What about this boyfriend of yours?"

Lorelai froze in her tracks, "Stop right there," Lorelai warned. They were amiable and getting along, why did Chris have to start asking unnecessary questions and pick a fight.

"What?" Christ asked innocently, as he joined her in the living room.

"Chris, I don't want to talk about it," she got some sheets from the closet.

"Well, am I to understand that it was his nephew that did this?"

"Chris, I don't want to talk about it! He's taking care of his teen and I'm taking care of mine…"

"Well, I don't want this kid within 100 feet of Rory ever again."

"Chris…stop… okay… everything is just really fresh right now. Once things settle down, it will be alright."

"I really have to insist."

"You don't get to insist, Okay! You aren't here every day."

"What happened to the superhero talk? I came down here in the middle of the night to be here, and your guy isn't. So what does that tell you?"

"Chris that does earn you some points but it doesn't even things out entirely, okay! Now please just drop it! Luke is taking care of Jess and I'm taking care of Rory."

"We are taking care of Rory."

"Fine," Lorelai quickly got the sheets from the closet and started throwing them over the couch to set up the bed.

Chris finally said to break the silence, "I'm sorry."

Lorelai slumped where she stood, "Me too. It's just emotions are so high right now."

Chris moved closer to her, and he hugged her again.

Over his shoulder Lorelai saw ghost images of her and Luke heading upstairs, an eager Luke in a tux willing to help Lorelai out of her purple gown.

Lorelai pulled away from Chris' shoulder, "…Hey, did I mention I'm really glad you're here?"

"I believe you did."

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Rory's head felt like a balloon floating about three feet above her body as she lay in bed. Rory heard some sort of muffled sounds to her right, it sounded like the Charlie Brown teacher was talking in her kitchen. Rory opened her heavy slits and saw a disturbing image.

Suddenly Rory's ears opened and she clearly heard her mother's voice, "I'm so glad you're here." Lorelai was hugging Christopher. Rory may have been in a drug induced state, but she knew that wasn't right. Lorelai was supposed to be with Luke.

Rory recalled the coldness between Luke and Lorelai at the hospital. What happened between Luke and Lorelai while she got her x-rays and pain killers? What was Christopher doing in Stars Hollow? How did Chris find out about the accident? What was he doing with Lorelai? If Luke and Lorelai were on the outs, was he swooping in to claim Lorelai? What about Sherry and Scampers?

They left her line of sight. Rory had witnessed the power of that kitchen back in November, Luke and Lorelai had their first kiss in that kitchen and slept together to boot. Rory became scared Chris and Lorelai were going upstairs together, to sleep together. Rory tried to fight the drug haze her mind was in, but nothing made sense. She fell asleep again hoping for a clearer picture in the morning and that Christopher pawing her mother was just part of a drug induced hallucination. That she would wake up and Luke would be in the kitchen to make her breakfast in bed; pancakes, and bacon, and French toast, and sausage….hash browns.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

At the bus stop, Jess had everything he could carry with him in his old green army nap sack.

_Jess assured his uncle, "I made sure she was okay."_

_"I know you did."_

_On his way to finding Jess, Luke actually saw the damage done to Rory's car…and he knew things weren't going to be the same.  
_

_The last thing Luke said to Jess was "pack." That was about 45 minutes ago. Luke escorted Jess back to his newly finished room of his uncle's apartment, Luke stood in the doorway with his arms crossed while he watched Jess gather some of his belongings. Jess obeyed, for the first time he did as he was told the first time he was told to do it. Jess could tell Luke was angry when he found Jess at the bridge, Jess knew Luke and Lorelai had probably just had it out about wrecking Rory's car, a major blow out fight over their clashing and crashing teens._

_Even though Luke remained silent, he still seemed to resonate anger. If Grandpa Danes looked the way Luke did now when he got angry, no wonder Luke was such a straight arrow. Jess knew Luke had a right to be angry. It was all Jess' fault._

_All his uncle wanted was Jess out of the way for one night so he could ask Lorelai the most important question a man could ask a woman. Luke said go see a movie, go to the library, go hang out with friends. Where did Jess go to stay out of his uncle's way? Jess went to Rory's house, Jess convinced her to go out for ice cream and test drive her car, and then… Jess ruined his uncle's happy relationship with Lorelai, the one thing in this world Jess knew his uncle couldn't stand to loose. Jess wondered if Luke even got a chance to propose? Or If she had said yes, but now all bets were off because of the wreck?_

Now at the bus station, Luke, still in his suit, was silently marching Jess to the bus's door, to make sure the teen got on and left town. Jess turned to face his uncle for a final time, to try to apologize for driving away the love of his uncle's life, "Luke… I…"

Luke was trying not to shake, but the anger and wounds were just too fresh shaking, "Don't! Just please, get on the bus," Luke managed evenly.

"Luke, really I didn't mean…" _to mess everything up for you and Lorelai_…

Luke's voice was so gravid and the expression on his face so severe, "Jess. You are my nephew, you are family… and believe it or not… I still… love you…" he choked out, "but right now … I can't be around you… or I'm going to say or do something terrible that know I will regret…Please, Jess. Go home. Get on the bus."

Luke watched as the bus pulled away, taking his nephew home. Luke put his hands in his pockets sighed heavily and hung his head while he frowned at his dress shoes. He felt the engagement ring box still in his pocket.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

**TBC….**

**A/N:  
Debbie's thought for the month of May:  
The show comes full circle… which is just a stupid way of saying we haven't gone anywhere.**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	42. I Lost A Friend

**  
Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**Dialogue borrowed from: 2.19 ... Teach Me Tonight**

**written by Amy Sherman...Palladino**

**directed by Steven Robman**

**&**

**2.20 ... Help Wanted**

**written by Allan Heinberg**

**directed by Chris Long**

**A/N: in my defense… I call Counselor PyramidHead316 forward:**

"**Given all these nuances about the episode, I think Debbie has chosen an interesting way of portraying it in this story. She's put her own unique twist on it and now there's far more at stake than in the series. At that point in time, Luke and Lorelai were just friends in the show. Here they're a couple on the verge of a break-up. ...It'll be very interesting to see what they have to go through …. Because while it won't be pleasant to watch, it will make for some excellent storytelling."**

**And in my own defense:**

**Look, if I try to change it now… the following chapters won't make any sense and you will have to wait even longer to know what's going to happen because I will have to fix things just because I'm making some of you just a little uncomfortable…I love you all, your angst is noted, but trust me… if have yet to let you down (okay so stars 20 was a bit of a rush job… but from here on…I'm devoted to quality, interesting, thought provoking fan fiction…and with any luck L/L will get married and live happily ever after where applicable just like we always wanted…okay?)**

…… **I use the LOST defense, everything happens for a reason.**

**Friendly disclaimer: the C word is in this chapter you have been warned. :o)**

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

**Chapter 42:  
…I Lost a Friend?**

Rory suddenly heard birds chirping outside and opened her eyes to see a sunshine day out of her windows. For a minute Rory thought last night had just been a horrible nightmare, until she saw Christopher enter her room with a bed tray. "Morning, kiddo."

Rory sat up quickly, she then felt the cast on her arm, the mild pain in her bones. It was real; all of it had been real!

"I made breakfast in bed for the beautiful princess," Chris placed the bed tray in Rory's lap.

This wasn't right. Luke was supposed to make here breakfast. Rory recalled the images of her hallucination last night, of Chris and Lorelai together? Luke was supposed to share a bed with her mom, not Chris. "Have you been here all night?" Rory asked cautiously.

"Yeah, bunked on the couch so I could be here when you woke up," Chris kissed his daughter's forehead.

Rory frowned at the plate, "What's this?"

"Eggs, toast, bacon…"

"I'm not hungry," Rory pouted.

"Come on, kiddo, you gotta keep your strength up. Drink some milk it does a body good? Help mend those bones."

She scowled, "How did you find out?"

"Your mom called me."

Rory began to suspect that her father had made the furry thing scamper in front of the car to cause the accident, setting the whole thing up to suddenly requiring his presence in Stars Hollow. _Scamper?... Scampers! Their dog!! _Rory knew that couldn't be the case, it must have been some left over painkillers in her system. "So you just ride in? Like you're saving the day?" Rory said pointedly, "I can't believe this!"

Lorelai came into her daughter's bedroom with a plate of eggs and toast herself, "I know, the man knows how to make eggs, I was impressed myself."

Rory glared at her mother, "Where's Luke?"

Lorelai was put off guard by the question and evenly said, "Taking care of Jess."

"How was your date?" Rory asked, to remind both adults that Lorelai had a serious relationship.

"It was fine," Lorelai maintained, "…until we got your call."

Rory felt the appropriate amount of guilt, "Is he still coming to the movie tonight? Luke?"

"I don't know…but hey your dad is here to bond and hang out all day…" Lorelai enticed.

The look on Rory's face clearly told Chris that she didn't want him there.

"Hey, I'm going to see if I can call the insurance people," Chris excused himself.

"Come on, girlie, eat up."

Rory shoved the eggs away, "Luke's are fluffier."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After a day of rest and movies with her parents, Rory insisted she was up for the Movie-In-The-Square to get away from being trapped in the house with Christopher, so there would be other people for her mother to interact with. Lorelai, Rory and Chris met Sookie in the Square. Sookie was puzzled by Christopher's presence too. When Rory saw Lane, she rushed to her best friend to tell her everything she had missed. "Lane!"

"Rory! I'm so glad you're okay. My mom and I saw your car and we immediately started a vigil. Oh my God! Let me see," Lane gingerly examined Rory's cast, "Oh, that sucks, that so sucks. Does it hurt?"

"Only when I remember how I got it," Rory said honestly.

"Okay. Here … angry girl for an angry arm," Lane puts a sticker on Rory's cast."

"Oh, cool! Thank you."

"You're welcome So, tell me what happened."

"Oh, Lane, it was horrible. I have never been involved in anything so horrible in my life. An animal ran out into the road and we swerved and we hit a pole, and my car – my beautiful car. . ."

"Have you talked to Dean?"

"No, he gets home in a few days."

"What are you gonna say?"

"I don't know."

"He's gonna freak."

"I know. Any word on Jess?" Rory asked with concern.

"No one's seen him since last night. This has been the buzz of the burg all day."

"Yeah, everyone is so upset right now. Now my dad's in town and something happened between Mom and Luke and she won't tell me what. I don't know, I hope they just need some time to cool off and then everything will be fine. Everyone just needs time."

"No one has seen Luke either."

"What?"

"The diner's been closed all day. The last report from Patty was that Luke marched Jess to the diner at about 10:15, last night."

Rory knew that wasn't a good sign, Luke never closed. Even if he wasn't around, there would always be Ben or Caesar to cover. This was serious. Christopher came up to the gabbing friends, "Hey Kiddo, can I get you your dose of sugar for the evening? My treat."

"I don't want anything," she said quickly.

Chris knew she meant to say, _anything from you, _"Okay, well why don't we take our seats? Your mom says the pre film short is going to start."

"I'll be there in a minute," Rory grumbled harshly.

Chris backed off; went back to Lorelai and Sookie, two he knew would enjoy his company.

"Okay I'm sensing some tension," Lane observed.

"Can I talk to you alone…"

"Yeah sure, sure," Lane agreed as Rory dragged her off to vent her concerns over Christopher saving the day.

Lorelai watched as Lane and Rory went away from the crowd conspiratorially. Suddenly Christopher appeared at her side, "Popcorn, red vines, milk dud?" he offered from a cardboard tray he was carrying.

"All of the above!" Lorelai said eagerly. When he sat down beside her, Lorelai whispered to Chris, "It's so nice you decided to stay for the movie. I sense Rory may need this time with you to… you know trust you again."

Chris knew exactly why Rory was so cold toward him and wasn't sure if visiting her and Lorelai more would really help. "I wish I could stay longer, but, I could maybe… come around more often. Looks like you two need protection. "

Lorelai smiled at Chris, "Coming around more sounds good."

Chris smiled back. It was an open invitation; he only hoped Rory would warm up to the idea. "So what is this pre show treat?"

"Just watch and be amazed at the creative ambitions of Kirk Gleason," Lorelai explained as Kirk's Short film debuted and horrified the inhabitants of Stars Hollow.

Rory came back to sit with her parents, not wanting to leave them alone for too long. Then she winced at the screen, "Oh my Lord. Kirk is taking his shirt off."

Lorelai scolded Christopher, "You forgot nachos."

"Shame on me."

" I'll be right back"

"I'll get em," Chris offered.

"No spend time with Rory, besides I think she's sick of my overbearing motherhood."

"The editor of this is terrible," Chris observed of Kirk's flick.

When Lorelai left, Rory leaned over and whispered harshly to her dad, "Don't think I don't know what you are doing!"

"What?" Chris shrugged.

"You think you can just swoop in while mom and Luke aren't talking and steal her away. It's not going to happen."

Chris finally got confirmation there was a fight between Luke and Lorelai regarding the car accident. "Rory, I thought nothing of the sort. Can't I be concerned that my only child was in a car wreck?"

"What makes you all of a sudden care now? You saw this as an opportunity to get to mom!"

"Rory, I'm here for you," he insisted.

"Then for me, please leave!"

"Rory."

"You aren't going to mess them up dad!"

"Looks like Luke already did the messing up," Chris said under his breath while he turned back to the screen to watch Kirk continue to dance without his shirt on.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was waiting for her nachos to be extra cheesed when she overheard Patty and Babette talking a few feet away.

"No!" Patty exclaimed.

"I swear to God!" Babette guaranteed.

"When?"

"Last night, not long after the accident happened, Luke walked him straight to the bus station, stuck the kid on a bus, he sent him home to his mom."

Lorelai tried to appear that she hadn't heard, but she knew exactly who they were talking about and was surprised.

"I can't believe Luke would send him off like that; he had been doing so well."

"What I can't believe was Luke was in a suit when he did it."

"A suit?" Patty questioned.

Lorelai blew out a breath and pictured the scene, Luke had sent Jess away for her. Things would be better now that Jess was gone. Luke and her would talk, they could make up and…

"Yeah, musta had a date with Lorelai. Look she's over there."

Patty quickly swatted Babette's hand down, "Don't point, dear, it's rude. And she might see you then know we are talking about her." Both biddies slyly looked at Lorelai and she pretended not to notice.

"Do you think we should ask her?" Babbette leaned into Patty.

"I don't know what's going on," then Patty gasped, "What if they broke up because of the accident?"

"And Lorelai is here with Rory's father," Babbette's tone was worried.

"I don't like the look of this," Patty said uneasy, "I mean they go through this traumatic event emotions are all over the place and suddenly Lorelai is with Christopher."

"Maybe Christopher came down just for Rory?" Babette said hopefully.

"Do you really believe that? With Lorelai in such a confused state….something's bound to happen between her and Christopher. Where is Luke?"

"Aw he never comes to these things anyway. All I know is that Jess is gone, the diner is closed and no one has seen Luke. "

_No one has seen Luke? The diner was closed? All day? _Lorelai's nachos came up, she stared at the greasy cheese and the jalapeño peppers and felt sick. Behind the vendor she saw the dark diner. She wanted to go over there and start their reconciliation, but if he was closed all day he probably needed time to himself. he had to send his only family away. They would talk tomorrow, things would be better in the morning. Lorelai looked at the nacho basket again, that nervous sick feeling persisted, so she took the basket and threw it in the trash not wanting to aggravate the knots in her stomach.

If Jess was gone everything should be okay. Her and Luke could talk, kiss and make up and everything could be the way it was before Jess ever came.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory was happy when Chris had to go back to work and to Boston,_ Just stay there! _Still Rory eyed her mother as they walked down the street together on their way to breakfast. "When are you going to tell me what happened between you and Luke? Was it bad? I mean, I'm sure it was bad, but how bad is bad?"

"It was nothing," Lorelai shrugged.

"Mom!" Rory droned, "Don't coddle me. Tell me the truth, it looked like he put a lot of effort into that evening…"

"Look, I was upset, he was upset, It's over now, we're fine."

Rory stopped in her tracks, "Over?"

"What?"

"You and Luke are over!" Rory said aghast.

"No, no, not over," Lorelai put a comforting arm around Rory, "We just.. we…we had a thing," she shrugged.

"A thing? you mean a fight?"

"No," Lorelai dismissed, "A tiny thing."

"A tiny thing?"

"A thinglet, if you will."

"You and Luke don't have thinglets very often."

"Oh no, Rory, everybody has thinglets, it's part of being a grown up and in a relationship. Like you and Dean and the picnic, that was a thinglet…right?"

"Well, what did Luke say? What did you say?"

"Rory, please." Not wanting to relive the words they had said. Their wonderful evening had gone painfully wrong… if only Lorelai hadn't answered her cell phone.

"Well, okay, fine, just answer me this – we are on our way to Luke's, right?"

"Right. "

"And when we get there, will we get in?"

"Of course we'll get in."

"Will we get served?"

"Yes."

"Will we get coffee?"

"Maybe."

"Refills?"

"Eventually."

"Free refills?"

"In about a month."

"Okay, the thinglet has grown into a thing. "

"Rory, Luke and I have fought before, God knows we'll fight again, but it's over," then she quickly amended, "the fight is over, and its history, Luke and I however will go on. You and I will go in, he'll be crabby, I'll be adorable, he'll forget everything and that, as they say, will be that."

"Okay," however it was clear from her tone Rory didn't trust the situation they now found themselves in.

Lorelai thought it was curious for a crowd to be outside the diner when everyone should have been inside enjoying their breakfasts. "Hey, is there a line?"

"Closed," Kirk answered still trying the door.

"What?"

"It's closed again," Kirk repeated in his monotone.

"Luke's is closed?" Lorelai betrayed how surprised he was.

"Luke's is never closed," Rory looked sharply at her mother.

"Are you sure it's closed?" Lorelai pushed her way to the front to try the door for herself.

"Well, first I read the sign and then I tried the door in case it was some sort of elaborate ruse."

"Designed to keep only you out?"

"There's precedent," Kirk explained.

Lorelai started at the hand written cardboard sign, "gone fishing," in Luke's angry penmanship, "Well, Luke's gone fishing." She said nonchalantly as she returned to her daughter's side, "I think that's great."

"It is?"

"Yeah. He works hard, he needed a break, and he took it. I think it's good, healthy."

Kirk complained, "For who? I have blood sugar issues. "

"You seem surprised Lorelai," Patty tested, "you as his girlfriend didn't know he was leaving town?"

"Patty, we are dating. We don't tell each other everything… we're not married."

"Mom ..."

"Don't."

"It's because..."

"No, it isn't."

Patty eyed the girls, "because of what."

"Nothing," Lorelai dismissed because of the crowd.

Rory pointed at the gone fishing sign again, "But he never ..."

"Well, now he did."

"But ..."

"Rory, he took a trip. Don't read anything into it. "

"It's because of the other night." Rory sulked. _It's my fault_.

Patty filled in, "because of the car accident?"

"No, it isn't," Lorelai defused, "And even if it is, it'll go away. Everything will be fine. "

Rory glared at her mother queen of denial.

Kirk turned back to them, "Speak for yourself. I left my wallet in there yesterday."

777777777777777777777777777777

"We should be eating, I'm hungry, this is crazy. Don't they want us eating? Isn't that what the point of The Hungry Diner is – to feed the hungry diner? Or is the point of The Hungry Diner to keep the hungry diner hungry, in which case they should call it The Eternally Hungry Diner 'cause you're not going to get any food here, loser." Lorelai and Rory had to find and alternate source of Breakfast. like a mirage in the desert, the Hungry Diner miraculously appeared and Lorelai and Rory felt as though they were in some sort of twilight episode.

The waitress came up for their order, "Can I bring you some coffee to start?"

"To start and finish."

"Need a little pick me up?" the waitress tried to joke.

Lorelai, however, wasn't in the mood, "Do I!" _I haven't had sex since... I can't remember... it wasn't that long ago was it? ..._ I know it was with…Luke.

"Back in a jif!" the waitress sang.

"Ugh," Lorelai was nauseated just over the sugary tone, "Okay, when she comes back, we're going to grab her and hold her down and you tell her really ugly things about the world."

"Why don't you get your daughter to help you out with your evil plan?"

The waitress brought their coffee, and again something was terribly wrong, "Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry."

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"What are the tiny cups for?"

"They're coffee cups, they're for coffee."

"What, are you running out or something?" Lorelai laughed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind. Listen, we are very sleepy this morning, so would you happen to have something in a larger size, say a mug, a tureen, a small bowl of some kind?""A coffee bowl?"

"Yes, a coffee bowl."

"Bring two, please."

"We don't have coffee bowls, I'm sorry."

"Okay, well, then could you could you leave the pot?"

"Mam I have other customers."

"There are like fifty open tables, serve them decaf they'll never know, you'll be doing them a favor…" Lorelai took the pot out of her hands, "do you know what this stuff does to your central nervous system?"

The waitress just walked away dumbfounded over what just happened.

"Jeez," Lorelai grumbled, "I'm the one who's going to be getting carpal tunnel syndrome from refilling these tiny things over and over again." Lorelai and Rory picked up their respective cups, "Well, looks like coffee, smells like coffee. . ."

Rory took a sip and made a face, "The comparison stops there!"

Lorelai still tried it and her nausea doubled, "UGH, This sucks." Lorelai was in no mood for this. The perky, overly sweet waitresses' sense of humor, the fifty open tables and now the teeny tiny cups of z grade coffee.

"Just put a lot of stuff in there so you can't taste it."

"How am I gonna fit my three sugars into Barbie's Malibu dream cup here? It'll be all sugar and no coffee."

"You may prefer it that way."

Lorelai sulked. She missed Luke. She missed his dry humor, his sarcastic comments, his huge coffee filled to the brim with his special brew. She missed his eyes gazing over her ensemble for the day; she missed his rough stubble from their hello kiss. She wanted his Lorelai breakfast special with extra bacon.

"Mom, I need to ask you a favor."

Lorelai was still distracted, "Hmm?"

"I need you to get me out of Friday night dinner.

"Oh, Rory. Why not ask me to part the red sea, because believe me that would be easier."

"Well, we haven't told Grandma about the accident and I think she'll start asking questions when she seems this big blue thing," rory held up her cast. "I know it will be hard and uncomfortable but… at least you have more time. I have to find a way to tell Dean everything and if I'm not there the second he gets home then someone else is going tell him about the accident and the car and then that would be…"

" Horrible."

"Yes. And well maybe we could have time to you know spend together and heal or talk or whenever needs to be done."

"Sure, I hear ya, some intensive alone time. Are you sure you should be telling your mom this?"

"Eww, MOM!"

"Make things right with Dean,"_ at least one of us can_, "I think of some way to hide the cast factor from Grandma."

"I really appreciate this."

"Hmm, what would be a good 'why Rory's wearing a cast' story. Oh I know…Bees; Really big bees."

"Huh. Well, it's good you've got the extra time.

"Yeah, it is."

777777777777777777777

Rory felt sick. She was sitting on the porch of the Forrester home, waiting for Dean to return. She had written out everything she wanted to say, mildly thankful that it was her left hand that got injured. She was nervous and anxious over the fate of Luke and Lorelai, of her father's lurking about, and of Dean's reaction to the events while he was out of town.

The family SUV pulled up and the family started to pile out. Dean's dad gathered some of the bags while Claire and Dean's mom went inside. "Hi Rory," Claire smiled.

"Hey."

Dean came up to kiss Rory, "Hey," but when he took her hand he noticed her cast, "What happened? What'd you do to your arm?"

Rory gave Dean an envelope with her uninjured arm, "Here."

"What is this?"

"Just read it. Please," she begged.

"What – Rory, what's going on? Tell me how you hurt your arm."

"It's all in the letter. Please Dean."

Dean started to read, _Dean, I love you more than anything_, and smiled, "Well, I love you, too."

"Good – now just hold onto that feeling for a minute."

"Why?"

"Just keep reading."

"All right, I'm reading." Dean went on to read, _…which is why it's hard for me to tell you that I was in a car accident…._for a few more lines and then exclaimed, "What?"

"Keep going," Rory winced.

So he did, _… the beautiful car you built for me was completely totaled_…"What?"

"Turn it over."

_…Jess was driving my car …._Then he let out the biggest, "What!" of all.

"Believe it or not, it gets better at the end. I'll just stand here until you get there."

Dean read and finished the letter, he shifted his weight from foot to foot for a minute, absorbing the information, "Is he really gone?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Dean swallowed, he almost didn't want to ask why she was out with Jess to begin with, but he was afraid of the answer, "You want to come in? You can stay for dinner; my mom's reheating a roast. You like roast, right?"

"Um, yeah, I like roast."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Rory got home, Lorelai had been waiting up for detail, although Rory suspected that Lorelai was wallowing over Luke. it was clear that Lorelai hated not knowing exactly where he was or what he was thinking. "So what happened give me the details!!" Lorelai smiled anxiously, putting the ice cream back in the freezer.

"Can you help me wrap my cast; I want to take a shower."

"That bad?"

"Actually no," Rory went to her room, undressed, and got into her robe while she hollered to her mother in the kitchen, " he saw me and immediately asked what happened to my arm, he read the letter, was upset for a little bit but after hearing Jess had left, he felt better and I stayed for dinner…" Rory came out in to the kitchen and her mother was ready with a plastic bag to wrap Rory's arm and protect it from the shower.

"And then what?" Lorelai asked as she taped the loose end of the plastic bag down.

"And then we just watched TV."

"Oh, you mean you 'watched TV.'" She used the air quotes, "Sweetie."

"His little sister was there," Rory scoffed.

"Oh, so you watched TV . . . go on."

"And then he walked me home."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Did he kiss you goodnight?"

"Yup."

"But he didn't ask about the other night at all?"

"Nope."

"Didn't ask about the car?"

"Not once."

"And Jess?"

"He just asked if he was really gone and that was it."

"Wow."

"I thought he would yell and scream. I thought he would want to break up – instead, he gave me his corn."

"He did? When?"

"At dinner."

"Oh, so you were already eating. It wasn't just an out of the blue, 'And I give you my corn.' Okay, got it."

"Maybe it just hasn't sunk in yet, maybe he'll be mad tomorrow."

"Maybe Dean is even more terrific than we thought he was."

"It's not covering the whole cast."

"Relax, I'm not done," she pulled out a box of Saran wrap.

"Do you really think he's okay with it?"

"Sounds like it."

"If the situation were reversed, I don't think I'd be okay with it."

"If the situation was reversed, I don't think Dean would've let Jess drive his car."

"I guess I should just be grateful then?"

"Grateful, absolutely. Okay, I'm finished – what do you think of that?"

"If we were gazelles, we'd be the first ones eaten at the watering hole."

"Well, be thankful we're not gazelles. Now go take your shower. You're starting to look like you're starring in an independent film."

Rory started to leave the kitchen, but Lorelai called to her, "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Dean knows ya, hon. He knows you wouldn't do anything to hurt him, he gets it. So, you're lucky, just focus on that. Jess is gone, now you guys can start over."

"Okay."

"And, uh, hey, even though the box says it's safe, I want you to keep your arm out of the microwave for at least a week."

Rory chuckled off to her shower while Lorelai continued to sulk at the table, mulling over her little speech. _"Dean knows ya, hon. He knows you wouldn't do anything to hurt him, he gets it. So, you're lucky, just focus on that. Jess is gone, now you guys can start over."_ Lorelai went back to the fridge and pulled the ice cream back out. She only hoped that Luke knew her just as well; that he would know she didn't mean all those things that flew out of her mouth. That Luke would come back and they could start over too. Where was he? Where would he have gone? She yelled for him to "go to hell" she didn't actually mean it; it was just a figure of speech. Lorelai huffed as she drove her spoon into the Chunky Monkey again. If Luke didn't return soon she would be a chunky monkey without a boyfriend.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It had been four days since the accident, four days since Jess was shipped off, and four days since anyone heard anything from Luke. Lorelai hated not talking to Luke, not knowing what he was up to, not know what they as a couple were up to. She wouldn't even drink coffee during this time because it made her think of him, and any other coffee was inferior anyway, so why bother. Even now with a town meeting about to start it wouldn't be the same without Luke beside her to stand up and start objecting to something Taylor wanted to do to shanghai the town into another ridiculous festival to promote tourism.

If she could just reach Luke, talk to him. Somehow, she knew she could make things right again.

Taylor came into the meeting with a bang of his gavel, "I call this meeting to order. First order of business, Luke's still missing if anyone's interested," It was clear that Taylor was agitated.

Everything stopped in Lorelai's mind at the mere mention of Luke's name. Rory nudged her mother, anxiously, it was as obvious the teen was still very worried about Luke too. Lorelai sighed, tried to hide behind reading her fashion article, but found herself intently listening to any information in Taylor's rant and not absorbing appropriate skirt length for the summer season.

"Isn't that just always the way. With our tourism season starting, and he's been there opening and closing that diner like clockwork for years and now when he all of a sudden just decides to leave town, for an undetermined amount of time. His business is right in the center of town, now how will that look when Joe and Suzy tourist come through here and …"

Lorelai couldn't keep quiet, she had questions just like everyone else, "Undetermined!" she said indignantly, "He didn't say anything to anyone?"

"Why no, Lorelai," Taylor countered as if she was child, "We assumed you would be able to answer the questions since you are the presumed girlfriend."

"He didn't say anything about leaving to me, Taylor."

"Uh huh, and what about Rory's dreadful car accident the other night?" Taylor led on, leaning on his podium, resting his chin on his hand, waiting for the juicy details Lorelai was about to share, "That didn't spur Luke's departure? Maybe some words you two had out?"

It was clear this meeting was call to have Lorelai recount every detail of their fight for the entertainment and curiosity of the townsfolk. Lorelai saw how everyone was eagerly waiting for the story. Lorelai on the spot lied, "Luke and I, which is we agreed that we would take the time to… to tend to our respective teens."

Babette chimed in, "We saw how he took care of Jess, threw him on a bus then high-tailed it out of town himself!"The whispers and murmurs started up again.

"Now now, pipe down people," Taylor wanted clarified, "You mean you two are still together?"

"Yes," Lorelai said, "of course."

"You sound unsure," Taylor scrutinized.

"I am sure," Lorelai insisted.

"You don't sound it; People do you realize the how this high profile relationship could affect our economy? The summer season is upon us, tourist coming through town, the townsfolk divided over whose side to be on in this little lover's quarrel."

Lorelai nervously laughed, "Taylor you are really blowing this out of proportion… there's no need to pick sides."

Taylor continued as if he hadn't heard Lorelai, "…And what of Rory…" Taylor grandly gestured to the obvious victim in this little love tragedy. "Just look at that arm! Does it hurt, Rory?"

"No, not much," she shook her head.

"Well, I hope you're not getting addicted to painkillers like those Hollywood people do."

"Um, I'm not, don't worry," Rory shifted uncomfortably.

"Good, because pain is your body's way of saying 'I'm not okay now, but I will be soon.'"

"I will remember that."

"You don't want to shut your body up too soon. That's called death," and there was another murmur from the crowd agreeing with Taylor's death assessment, even though he wasn't a doctor.

"Right. Well um I'm sorry I made everyone worry," Rory apologized to the crowd.

"Well, it wasn't your fault. That Jess was driving her car. Now I never thought I'd say this, but I support and agree with Luke's decision to banish him."

Patty droned, "That's a strong word?"

Rory tried to defend Jess, "…But Jess called the ambulance…and the…" however she was drowned out.

"That boy is a walking natural disaster; they should name a tornado after him."

"Taylor, be fair," Patty defended, "The pranks had stopped for months now."

Babette piped in, "He cleaned out my rain gutters, did a wonderful job."

"He what?" Lorelai was surprised.

"Aw yeah, I saw him working on yours and it got me thinking about mine. He did a great job."

Andrew chimed in, "He help me clean up the book store, especially when I had to do inventory, he was a big help."

Others too shared some of Jess' lesser known good deeds around town, and both Gilmore girls were surprised.

"He really became one of us," the town troubadour agreed, who himself became part of the Hollow family a mere year ago.

"Well, obviously it's in his nature, remember what a wild child Liz Danes was," Taylor reminded, "Believe me. Chachi, and Chachi alone, will be held responsible for that incident, okay?"

Lorelai thought about Luke, about Jess, about the positive influence Luke was on Jess. Luke would always help Mrs. Cassini or Mrs. Thompson if they needed a handy man, much like he did for Lorelai before they were dating. Lorelai desperately wanted to talk to Luke. To make sure they were okay and could start again, she shouted, the urgency evident in her voice, "If Luke is fishing… where would he go?"

"His father's old cabin, I suppose…" Miss Patty mused.

"Okay," Lorelai started to hope, looking at her neighbors frantically, "Where is that? Does anyone know where that is?"

There was a murmur through the crowd but it was obvious no one knew. Luke still kept some of his cards close to the vest; Lorelai had never even heard him mention the cabin before.

"Oh, we don't know hon…" Patty voiced the consensus, "that man of yours is so mysterious."

"Huh, he is like the Unabomber," Lorelai casually commented, while wracking her brain if Luke had ever mentioned it before in their time together.

"Alright, well I would still like the business owner's association members to gather our complaints so we can present our grievances to Luke upon his return."

Lorelai sank in her chair, she began to wonder if he would ever return. If the words they said drove them apart… for good.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent"  
****77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
TBC….**

**A/N: part of my wallowing CD; the hits just keep on coming!**

The loneliness within me  
Takes a heavy toll  
'Cause it burns as slow as whiskey through an empty aching soul  
And the night is like a dagger  
Long and cold and sharp  
As I sit here on the front steps  
Blowing smoke rings in the dark

I- --- know I must be going  
'Cause loves already gone  
And all I'm taking with me are the pieces of my heart  
And all I'll leave are smoke rings in the dark

The rain falls where it wants to  
The wind blows where it will  
Everything on earth goes somewhere  
But I swear we're standin' still  
So I'm not going to wake you  
I'll go easy on your heart  
I'll just touch your face and drift away  
Like smoke rings in the dark

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return**** unused**** portion for a full refund...**


	43. We Are So Fragile

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
****Chapter 43:  
We Are So Fragile  
**Lorelai couldn't believe it was Friday already, in her missing Luke, the week had gone by so quickly and she had to just as quickly come up with a way to excuse Rory from Friday night dinner so her mother wouldn't find out about the car accident. Fortunately the haste had almost helped Lorelai explain to her mother how there just wasn't time to call sooner because Rory's nausea had come on so suddenly. Truth be told, it was Lorelai's own stomach knots that supplied the lie. She was on the phone with her mother only wanting to dial Luke's number knowing nothing would come of it because Luke was still M.I.A. from the town. Had Lorelai been more herself she would have tried to excuse herself from dinner too, perhaps the Gilmore girls were contagious, but Lorelai still went to face her parents and Friday night dinner, alone.

Emily escorted Lorelai into the living room, "I'm so sorry Rory isn't feeling well. Is it that flu that's been going around?"

Lorelai quickly agreed, "Oh, yes, it is." She had been desperate to come up with a story of how Rory got sick, inadvertently her mother provided one for her. If they were lucky the cast would come off before her parents ever knew there was an accident.

"Horrible strain; Bunny Carlington-Munchausen has been bedridden for two straight weeks."

"Huh. Well, it must wipe her out just toting that name around."

"I wonder if I should take a drink into Richard. I hate to disturb him while he's working."

"He's working, like work working?"

"That's right. His articles of incorporation arrived last week."

"Wow, that was fast, it seems like yesterday he was announcing," Lorelai's smile faded, her mind was a jumble of random thoughts. It was stupid, but somehow even the articles of incorporation made her think of Luke, how he had inspired her father's business, how Luke had been advising her on buying the Dragonfly, giving tips on how Sookie and her could open their own inn. The Dragonfly, where they had their basket picnic and made love out in the open forest. Lorelai strained to push these thoughts away, searched the living room for something to comment on, in case her mother had bought something new; but it was just the same, the same living room where Richard made his announcement when Luke had come to dinner. Lorelai could still see her father shaking Luke's hand, Luke in his suit, humbly accepting praise from Richard. Then Lorelai thought to the other night with Luke in his suit. How he was looking so deeply into her eyes before Rory's phone call, how he seemed to want something from Lorelai, how he could have said "I love you," if only Rory hadn't called.

That spurred Lorelai into a whole new train of thought_. If Rory hadn't called then I wouldn't have known she was in the hospital, maybe we wouldn't have fought. Which would you rather have? Your daughter alone in the hospital or an evening with your guy…?_

Emily merely continued, "Your father has already rented an office, and is now the president and CEO of the Gilmore Group, an international insurance consulting firm."_Yes! Something to comment on, _"That's great." It didn't last, _dammit!_

"Dammit!" was exclaimed from the hallway.

Lorelai turned to see her father enter the living room fuming, Emily got up from her seat concerned, "Richard, are you all right?"

"Aw, yes yes," Richard waved off. "Its just the office is a wreck, the launch party is coming up…I need to hire a new secretary," he grumbled.

"What about Margie?" Emily asked brightly.

"Margie? HA! She has decided to stay with the firm."

"But how could she? You were the only reason she even had a job at that firm. "

"Aw Emily really, you think naïve notions of loyalty would win out when I couldn't even match the firm's salary? The Gilmore Group is a fledgling enterprise, it would be more affordable to hire someone new and hope for the best. Frankly I don't think I could stand the sight of Margie right now!"

Emily shook her head at that suggestion, "Oh no, but you've had other secretaries; three in fact, each one worse than the previous one. Margie was a gem… but now? At this point, how can you possibly proceed," Emily said solemnly. "Perhaps you should reconsider."

"Excuse me? You're just going to let him give up?" Lorelai asked indignantly. After all, Luke had inspired this little idea.

"I most certainly will not give up!" Richard matched his daughter's tone.

"Well, he can't very well do it without Margie," Emily chided Lorelai.

"Emily Gilmore I will have you know I have been dressing myself for quite some time, if I am quite capable of picking out a tie for the day, I am most certainly capable of finding a new Margie."

"…And yet you still pick bow ties?" Lorelai realized the look both of her parents were giving her and shifted into cheering for her father from the couch; "I mean… uh, there's the old Gilmore Gumption."

"Thank you Lorelai, but when will I have time to interview a new person. The office is a disaster. Everything is in boxes. I don't know where anything is or how anything works … the computers, the phones, even my office chair… damn thing squeaks every time I move!"

"Okay, Dad, I'll tell you what. I will come to your office tomorrow and we'll get you unpacked, we'll get you settled, and I've interviewed tons of people for the Inn, we'll find you someone as good as Margie, or at least cheaper."

"Oh, I hate to see you waste your time."

Lorelai shrugged, "Well, I'll blindfold you then." Clearly her father was in a spot and Lorelai hoped this would keep her busy and her mind off Luke; on top of finishing off the bridesmaids dresses for Sookie's wedding, studying for her finals, actually graduating, and nursing poor Rory back to health. Hopefully she and Luke wouldn't be in this funk for too much longer.

Richard was reluctant, "Well, all right. Thank you, Lorelai. Well with the immediate crisis averted," Richard went to the bar to fix himself a drink, "Oh, where's Rory?" Richard finally noticed.

Emily explained, "She has the flu; She couldn't come tonight."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that," Richard said with concern. Then he turned back to the bar, the wheels turning in his mind. He hid his smug smile as he poked around the bottles of the bar cart. Richard assumed the real reason why Lorelai came alone, obviously Lorelai wanted to announce her engagement. No doubt Lorelai wanted to shield Rory from Emily's reaction and flying insults over the beloved diner owner, perhaps together, he was confident that he and Lorelai could warm Emily to the idea before Lorelai picked out a dress. Richard could finally get a report, Luke had failed to call him to tell him how things went, Richard had been so busy with the new office that he never found the time to call Luke himself. "So Lorelai, how is Luke?"

"What?" Lorelai was blindsided.

"Your boyfriend? He is still your boyfriend isn't he?" Richard teased figuring this would be the perfect opportunity for Lorelai to announce her news. Richard imagined Lorelai's voice, _Well, it's funny you should mention him because he's now my fiancé Dad_. Richard waited for the response.

Her father's words stung, Lorelai wanted to say _I don't know, _honestly Lorelai didn't know what she and Luke were now. She only knew that they left things sort of up in the air, she knew she couldn't get in touch with Luke while he was out of town, fishing or wherever. Lorelai quickly fibbed, "Oh um he has the flu too… horrible strained," Lorelai echoed her mother's words.

"He does?" Richard turned quickly, disappointed with the answer. Richard finally looked at Lorelai's hand, the ring was missing and she couldn't seem to stop fidgeting over the mere mention of Luke. _Damn it all, he hadn't gone through with it!_

"He does?" Emily was surprised, ceasing the opportunity to attack Luke, "Well I hope he didn't give it to Rory…?"

Richard spoke up again, expressing his and his wife's concern for their daughter's beau, "Well, we are sorry to hear that," he stated cautiously, "Well please let him know he is invited to the launch party next week…if he feels up for it. Bunny whoever was in bed for two weeks…"

"Bunny Carlington-Munchausen," Emily rolled her eyes as she corrected her husband.

"I will daddy, thank you," Lorelai hated not knowing.

Richard wondered if that was an excuse Luke used to explain his weak stomach over asking Lorelai to marry him, "Well, remind him it's feed a cold, starve a fever."

"Right, Dad I'll be sure to pass that on."

"Well, can I fix you a drink?" Richard offered.

"Um no thank you, I have a bit of a stomach ache myself."

"Goodness," Emily was surprised, "Is your whole town sick? No wonder if the diner owner spreads disease among the masses."

"Now Emily, they obviously spend a lot of time together. If you recall we spent a number of hours together while we were dating."

"Uh, I'd love for the story to end there," Lorelai's stomach flipped again and she latched on to the excuse, "You know, with my upset stomach… maybe I have the flu too… I should go…"

"Lorelai, you drove all this way to have dinner with us…" Emily insisted.

Richard seemed to sense something was off, at the mention of Luke, Lorelai had gone almost pale, and there was no ring on her finger. Something must have gone terribly wrong on Saturday night, and Richard made a note to insistently call the diner or Luke's apartment when Lorelai left, "Now, now Emily, if she's caught the flu too, surely you won't hold that against her, perhaps you ought to go home and rest."

"Yeah daddy I think I will," Lorelai absently grabbed her purse.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Richard offered, wanting to take care of his little girl, the look on her face reminded him of when she was a child. "If you are ill, then perhaps you should rest, I'll take care of the office."

"No, I'll be fine. Really, I'll see you tomorrow… um, where is your office?"

"I'll call you in the morning to see if you are up for it."

"Okay, goodnight," So the elder Gilmore's let their daughter leave with her stomach ache.

"Actually I have one more phone call to make before dinner," Richard disappeared.

Emily shrugged, "Well, I'll tell the cook that we are only two."

Richard quickly went to his study and dialed Luke's apartment number. No answer.

Then he dialed the diner's number; still no answer. What could have possibly happened?

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Aren't you back kind of early?" Rory asked from the couch when her mother came in.

"Well, I had to tend to my sick child," Lorelai gestured to her sick child on the couch.

"How was dinner?"

Lorelai shook her head vigorously from side to side.

"That bad huh?"

"I didn't even make it to dinner; I latched onto the 'you're sick' excuse and left after 15 minutes."

"A new Record!" Rory cheered.

Lorelai had driven by the diner on her way home, still no lights, still no sign of Luke. Lorelai headed straight for the stairs, "Oh, if Grandma calls you have the flu."

"Okay."

Lorelai paused at the first step and asked hopefully, "Any messages?"

"No," Rory winced. She knew her mother was praying for a call from Luke.

Lorelai sighed, "Okay, I'm going to bed… I have to help Grandpa set up his office tomorrow."

"Are you sure you are up for that? I mean, you're faking sick, and that would mean extra time with Grandpa… like outside the obligatory Friday night dinner."

Lorelai absently said, "Yeah, goodnight," and she went straight to bed.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was glad she was going to be spending the day in the city even if it was with her father. It kept her out of Stars Hollow. Away from questioning townies and where every corner had a memory for her and Luke, away from the Inn where they had spent several weekends, making love; Away from an empty, dark diner. Lorelai had to go to Weston's for coffee and it was like the diner had eyes and was following her every move, making her feel guilty for consuming competitor coffee. It didn't taste the same and she threw it out anyway.

Lorelai pushed the thoughts out of her head as she put the large bulk box of envelopes into her father's shopping cart. Lord knows how envelopes could make her think of Luke again, probably from all the drafts of I'm sorry letters she had started to write in his absence. Lorelai assured Richard that she was feeling much better and was quite able to push the cart around the store, since shopping always gave her a boost. Lorelai actually enjoyed helping out her father in Hartford by doing her favorite thing shopping. They picked up other essential office items, like pens and notebooks in bulk, and a brand new coffee machine.

Lorelai found comfort in the monotonous activity of shelving binder upon binder on the bookshelves while Richard was conducting business on the phone. He would speak rather loudly in her direction, indicating she should hand him whatever he was referencing. She found that very funny, her father acting like a be-all-end-all authority on figures he had to reference in front of him. He was babbling on about EuroStats and restructuring insurance markets, and looked really in his element.

Richard finished with his phone call, "I must say, I'm impressed." Richard surveyed the progress they had made in a few hours. Lorelai had set up the security on his computer, setup the voicemail system for the phones, and most of the boxes were emptied and broken down, ready for the trash.

"Well, I'm no Margie," Lorelai shrugged.

"Oh, who needs her?"

"Speaking of which, here are some resumes for the secretarial candidates for tomorrow's interviews. I've looked through them pretty carefully, and I think somewhere in there is a Margie for the new millennium. I got rid of some of the rift raff."

"Alright, thank you for organizing them."

"Well, I didn't think you wanted someone whose main objective was to be the next Jennifer Lopez."

Richard agreed, "Well, when I'm done perusing these how about we break for lunch."

"Sounds great, dad," Lorelai smiled.

"It's a shame that boyfriend of yours doesn't have a diner here in Hartford. We could go there for lunch."

At the mention of Luke, Lorelai froze in her father's office doorway, but quietly agreed, "Um yeah, pity."

Again Richard noticed the reaction to the name, "Say now that's an idea. Has he ever considered franchising that business of his?"

"I really don't know, Dad," Lorelai tried to laugh off.

"Hey, since we really aren't doing any business yet, would you like to put the night ring on and we could go to Luke's."

"Dad, it's like 30-minute drive out of the way… you'd use your whole lunch hour." Lorelai didn't know how to tell her father the diner had been closed all week.

"Well, I'm trying to celebrate, I have my daughter here… striking out on my own…"

"Well, maybe you should have set up shop in Stars Hollow if you wanted to be near the diner."

"Don't be silly Lorelai, all my clients would expect me to be in Hartford. Come on now, maybe we can just swing by and…"

"I don't want to go, Dad!"

Richard was surprised at his daughter's raised voice, "Well, why not?"

Lorelai finally shouted, "Because he's not my boyfriend any more all right!"

"I beg your pardon?" Richard said confused, knowing full well how in love Luke was with his daughter; knowing of the intended proposal.

Lorelai looked on the verge of tears, "We… we had a fight alright, we aren't speaking at the moment… we well… I don't know what we are right now… we fought, he left town on a fishing trip…and I have no way to reach him…"

Richard thought he would test the waters on behalf of his missing friend, "…and you want to reach him?"

"Of course I do… I mean the things we said… they weren't true, they were from anger and … and stupidity… and… I don't know… I never got to tell him…"

"Tell him…what?" Richard urged as he rounded his desk.

"Nothing," Lorelai couldn't believe that she almost spilled her most treasured secret to her father. "It was just a bad night for everyone…"

Richard went to his daughter and hugged her, Lorelai let go and cried on her daddy's shoulder, thankful for the rare support from her daddy. Richard patted her back, "Now Lorelai, everything will be all right you'll see."

"I'm sorry to lose it like this. I haven't seen him for a week. He just up and left and didn't tell me. … I'm sorry that this may prevent him from coming to your launch party… I know you are kind of friends now…"

"Never mind that now," Richard waved off, "Lorelai, it will be all right. How about we try that deli up the street for now?"

"Okay," Lorelai nodded as if she was a little girl, "What do you want?"

"Well, I'll have a BLT, but don't tell your mother."

"Okay," Lorelai giggled.

Richard wondered if it was Lorelai's fear of marriage that sparked the fight, the fear that Luke had been concerned about. There was only one way to get answers; to find Luke.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke liked his father's old cabin. It was quiet, secluded and really let him think. He wanted to get away from town and not have to deal with questions and the aftermath. Things would die down and he would return…eventually. Luke had planned after he flipped his last burger that he would retire out here, probably die alone, his remains discovered by a lost band of teenagers, like some bad horror thriller; he had really seen to many movies with Lorelai. Retire alone like the Unabomber; that was the plan until the Lorelai dream became reality. For a few glorious months they were together, made love countless times, and he was seriously ready to propose to her and set their future together. Luke was hopeful, Luke was optimistic, Luke was freaking happy; that is why Luke was distracted and blindsided when hell came crashing down around them. Not speaking with the one he loved the most. He had made the mistake of hoping, that his years of pining and suffering were about to be rewarded with Lorelai as his wife.

Nothing good ever lasts. That's why Luke was a cynic, skeptical, practical, sane, unlike his goofball neighbors who kept wool over their eyes and happy ignorant smiles on their faces. Luke looked back up at the cabin from the shore. _Behold my future, a life alone, just like uncle Louie_. Luke reeled in his line again for another cast, bitterly shaking his head at how he was so close to having it all. He was mere moments from asking Lorelai to marry him, when that damn cell phone rang, a painful reminder as to why he never allowed cell phones in the diner. If only he has asked her faster.

Luke didn't feel like fishing anymore and gathered up his tackle box to head into the cabin. Luke was about to go inside when he heard the distinct sound of a car, an abnormal occurrence for the wilderness setting. Luke saw a silver Jag coming up the road and he knew immediately it was Richard Gilmore. Really, who else did he know that owned a Jag?

"Hello Luke," Richard waved as he got out of the car.

"Richard? What are you doing here?"

Richard removed his sunglasses, "Well, I thought maybe we could discuss your insurance coverage on this place, but perhaps I should have rented a car for the drive," checking the fenders for any damage from the rustic path. The last time Richard came up here was on Luke's Fishing day trip and they had taken Luke's more durable truck.

"You know don't you…"

"Know about what?" Richard feigned innocence, wanting Luke to come clean only if he wanted to.

"I didn't propose… we had a… fight, that..." Luke choked up thinking of it all again, "Lorelai and I aren't speaking… I just needed to get away from everything and everyone."

"Well, this seems like an ideal setting," Richard changed the subject stepping toward the cabin.

"Richard please I really don't want to talk about it…"

"Then you don't have to," Richard Gilmore said simply, "I just wanted to inspect the property for myself, give you any advice I could… consider this a business call, and if anything personal should come up well then, aw well," Richard smiled. "Now would you happen to have a spare reel?"

A while later, both men stood on the shore line and Luke sighed.

Richard noted the frown on Luke's face, his curiosity got the better of him, "If I may, was the fight about you know… your question?"

Luke looked over at Richard and morosely informed him, "I didn't even get a chance to ask her. We went through the whole evening: flowers, dinner, she got me to dance …we went back to the diner, I was about to pull the ring out of my pocket… then her cell phone rang…"

"Oh of all the luck…" Richard felt for Luke, "Damn cell phones, they're a scourge!"

Luke had to smile at all the times he had told Lorelai that, the one time she really should have listened to him, cost him the best thing that ever happened to him.

"So what initiated the fight?"

"Rory's car accident?" Luke said dully.

"What car accident?" Richard turned to Luke.

"Lorelai didn't tell you?" Luke didn't know anything about how Rory was. He knew she was getting a cast, he knew that he had last seen Lorelai and Rory at the hospital.

"No, Rory's insurance policy was with the old firm," a fact Richard intended to remedy as soon as the Gilmore group was fully functional, "What happened?"

Luke sighed heavily; "Well, Rory fractured her wrist."

"What? How?"

Richard seemed to grow in height and Luke tried to calmly inform him of what happened, "While Lorelai and I were at dinner, Jess, my nephew and Rory were hanging out. Rory let Jess drive her car … an animal came out on the road, Jess swerved …but it was an accident it could have been anybody, but according to Lorelai it was my fault."

"But…you were with her the whole time," Richard didn't see the logic of Lorelai's blame.

"Lorelai got upset that Jess, aka my responsibility was driving the car and resulted in Rory getting hurt… I wanted to make sure Jess was okay, we yelled and screamed…and I sent Jess home to his mother then came out here to let things died down."

"Well, naturally I wish I was hearing all this from Lorelai herself… but… you do realize you are hiding out? You have to talk to her."

"Yes, I know, I just wanted the gossips in town to get it out of their system before…"

"Aren't you fueling the gossip mill by running away, leaving everyone to speculate every angle but the truth?"

"I'm not running away?"

"No, you are just backing out of the master plan. Luke my launch party is this week. I had hoped to announce a certain engagement at that party; new beginnings and all that…"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just… I need time… I need to figure out what to say to her…"

"The key to any relationship is communication," Richard cast his line out, "and from what I've seen you and Lorelai have never been wanting for that."

"It's just this is different. She was upset and blamed me for the accident by extension… I tried to calm her down but she is just so stubborn… she had her crazy logic train and she just was riding it out. Like I had planned that from the beginning…"

"I know, and I understand if you don't want to come to the launch party. If you are uncomfortable with Hartford society, but don't use that as an excuse to avoid Lorelai forever. You need to face her and resolve this."

"What if she's still mad?" Luke could only think of the anger flashing in her eyes when she hollered Go to hell".

"Right now she's upset because she misses you."

"You've seen her?" Luke said aghast.

"Yes, she helped me at the office the other day. She only told me that you two had a fight and you left town. From what I've seen she obviously regrets whatever transpired between the two of you. Not that you should rush back, mind you, wait until you are ready and know what you want to say; then face her again."

77777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai grinned at the drive through speaker, "Hi, I'd like a bacon cheeseburger, large fries, and a chocolate shake." Lorelai considered her other menu options.

Rory shook her head, "You know, there will be food there."

"Finger food, aka snooty little balls of attitude."

"Excuse me mam?" the speaker box squawked, "We don't have that?"

"Aw, nothing I'm done ordering."

"Drive around."

Lorelai saw the cast directly to her right, "Does your arm hurt?"

"No, I'm just tired, I guess," Rory was tired of everyone blaming Jess since she had been part of the accident too.

"I promise, we won't stay very long. Just long enough to get taken down three or four notches by my mother, then we're outta there," Lorelai took a bite of her drive thru burger and immediately regretted it; "Ugh." She spat it back out into the bag.

"Not good?"

"Really, _really_ not good! I swear, Luke better come back soon or I'm going to starve to death." Lorelai had grown so accustomed to Luke's cooking, everything else now tasted sub par.

"I'm sorry," Rory said timidly.

"For what?" Lorelai said quickly, then she started to wipe her tongue off with a napkin to get the icky taste out of her mouth, napkin tasted better than that crappy burger.

"Luke's gone because of me. You are fighting because of me!"

"Oh, honey,…no…"

"I got into an accident and I ruined your date, then you guys had a fight. You won't even talk about that night, what happened? Where he took you? If you even had fun!"

"I did have fun, until we got that phone call…"

"Fine! I'm sorry I brought it up!" Rory huffed frustrated, feeling appropriately guilty, "I just want you two back the way you were…"

"We will be…" Lorelai said more to reassure herself, "…we will be."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai and Rory walked into the crowded office, "Wow, A lot of people," Rory observed.

"Yeah, do you want something to drink? I think we're three martinis behind everyone else."

"Just water, I guess."

Lorelai fought her way through the cramped crowd and came upon her father doing what he did best.

"I'll have Karen draw up the contracts first thing in the morning," Richard shook the mans hand. Richard saw Lorelai and excused himself, "Lorelai."

"Swell party."

"Yes, it's mostly your mother's doing. How are you holding up?"

Lorelai knew he was talking about Luke and her mini breakdown on her daddy's shoulder, "I'm fine, really…So, um, what just went down there? Did you score a deal?"

"Well, one doesn't score deals in the insurance business, Lorelai. One builds relationships based on trust and fulfilling the client's needs. Mr. Lundquist and I, uh, just were -"

"Lundquist from Aero International?" she recalled the name from her mass amounts of alphabetizing.

"Yes."

"You bagged the Swede?" Lorelai said proudly!

"Well, just as I didn't score the deal, I also haven't bagged the Swede. We simply talked, we came to an agreement, we shook hands. I'm sending him the contracts in the morning."

"Dad, that's big! That's gigantic! It's a whole new market for you. It opens up all of Scandinavia, doesn't it?"

Suddenly Emily was approaching Lorelai, "Mom, dad just got his first big deal…"

"Lorelai what is this on Rory's arm?" holding Rory by the elbow, dragging her over to her mother for an explanation.

Rory lamely smiled at Richard, "Hi grandpa."

Lorelai winced, "Oh, yeah, I meant to tell you about that."

"It looks like a cast!"

"Emily," Richard warned as he ushered his family out into the hallway. Richard knew all about the cast thanks to Luke, but he knew Emily would have to run her emotional gamut and get answers to satisfy the dozens of questions now circulating in her mind.

Lorelai tried to explain "She hurt her arm."

"When? How bad is it?" Emily pounced.

"I only fractured my wrist," Rory tried to sooth her grandmother.

"Oh my God."

Lorelai glossed, "It's just a hairline fracture . . .it's just tiny. Teeny, tiny, microscopic…"

"When did this happen?"

Lorelai gulped, "Um, Saturday."

"Saturday? Why didn't you call me? Saturday, I can't believe you."

"Um, well, I meant to," but_ I was afraid you'd react like this._

"How did this happen?"

Rory was honest, and before her mother could argue "really big bees" theory, "I got in a car accident."

"Rory," Lorelai hushed through clenched teeth.

"Oh my God, how could you not tell us that she got into a car accident? Is this why she missed dinner? You said she had the flu!"

"I just didn't want you to worry, Mom."

"Yes, well, clearly there was nothing to worry about. It was that car, wasn't it? The one her boyfriend made. I knew we shouldn't have let her drive that death mobile."

"No, it wasn't the car, Mom," Lorelai wanted to add _and it wasn't your call it was my call, I'm the mother I get to say she gets to drive the car._

"Well, then what was it?"

"A friend of mine and I went to get ice cream," Rory explained.

Emily turned into an interrogating grandmother, "A friend? Which friend – Lane?"

"Jess. Luke's nephew," Rory hoped she didn't make the situation worse than it already was.

Emily turned to Lorelai, "Luke's nephew did this!! He got Rory in an accident?!"

"Mom, do we have to talk about this now?"

"Emily, please…"

"Don't 'Emily, please' me," she snapped at her husband, then turned back to her daughter, "And yes, we have to talk about this now. The child has a cast on her arm. I don't understand how you could've been so irresponsible. It was your responsibility to stop this, Where were you that you couldn't have been looking out for Rory…"

"I was on a date with Luke…" Lorelai sheepishly admitted.

"So while your daughter was in mortal danger you were gallivanting with that… that …burger man!"

"Grandma!" Rory raised her voice finally, "I gave Jess the keys. I told him to drive. I was safe at home but I made the choice to go for ice cream with Jess. We were on our way home and that's when we got into the car accident. This is just as much my fault as it is his, maybe more."

"Rory," Emily admonished her granddaughter's raised tone.

"Everyone has been treating me like I'm some mindless idiot led around by a guy, I made a choice to go out with him…," Rory rushed to Richard and hugged him, "Congratulations Grandpa. I'm sorry but I want to go home. My wrist hurts and I'm grumpy…."

"All right, well, I'll drive you," Lorelai wanted to escape as well.

"No! It's still early. I can catch my regular bus and . . . just have fun …all of you," Rory started toward the elevator.

Lorelai reached out for her daughter, "Rory."

"I just want some alone time now," she hollered back.

The three adults were left in the hallway while the dust settled from Rory's outburst. I just had this image of thirty-five businessmen, six servers, one point man all leaning up against that wall with glasses to their ears."

Richard chimed in, "I don't think they needed the glasses."

Emily's tone was full of distain, "I notice Luke isn't here to account for his actions."

It sounded strange to Lorelai, "His actions?"

"Well yes, he's the reason that Jess and Rory had that car. As I recall Luke was a strong supporter of letting Rory keep it."

"Yes, the car that Dean built for her. The car was perfectly safe; Luke and dad had it checked out thoroughly," Lorelai defended.

"Well, then maybe you should have reminded Rory of her loyalty to her boyfriend before she went out on a date with that Jess!"

"It wasn't a date."

"Well, it was very convenient that Luke got you out of the way so Jess could see Rory. You could have kept this from happening!! It's your responsibility as a parent…"

Before Emily got too far into her speech, "Okay what Luke and I had, that was a date. Mom, Jess and Rory are friends. They went out for ice cream. It was an accident; it could have happened to…anybody." Lorelai actually found her self defending Jess, and by extension Luke. Somehow with her mother's hysterical accusations, Lorelai finally heard how ridiculous it all sounded.

"Well I still say whatever attraction Rory has for this boy is unhealthy, I mean if you and Luke were to…progress," Emily said with a wince, "They would be cousins how would that look."

If Luke and her were to progress, he would have to come back to town, he would have to find it in his heart to forgive the horrible things she said. If only he would come back to town. If only Lorelai had the courage to face him again.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory was about to head home, walking away from the bus stop when she caught sight of a familiar truck outside the diner, she hurried over to it and its' owner "Luke! Hey!"

Luke was caught by surprised, still unloading his stuff from the truck bed, "Rory."

"You're back?" Rory was so happy to see him, she threw her arms around him in a hug. Everything would be alright now that Luke was back.

"Yeah, I'm back," Luke sighed heavily, patting Rory's back over the hug. Richard was right, Luke couldn't hide from his problems forever. He had a business to run, money to earn, responsibilities, had to face the music; but how to face Lorelai.

"You catch anything?" Rory stepped back.

"Nah. Apparently the fish went fishing also."

"Too bad."

"Yeah, well," Luke looked down and gulped at her arm, noticing Rory's blue cast for the first time, "So that's the, uh. . ."

"Oh, Yeah." Rory had forgotten all about it at the sight of Luke.

"Does it hurt?" Luke asked with concern.

"No, not really. Just itches a little."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Make sure you don't use a pencil," Luke advised.

"Excuse me?" Rory chuckled.

"Your arm . . . you know, when it itches. I broke my arm once – itching drove me crazy. Grabbed a pencil, shoved it down the cast to scratch, ya know..."

Rory winced, "Bad results?"

"Very bad results," Luke confirmed.

"Got it. No pencils, I promise," Rory could tell something was off.

"Good. So, you want some coffee?"

"Real coffee? Yes please."

Luke let Rory into the diner and Rory sat at the counter. "Real coffee?"

Rory sat at the counter, "yeah, mom and I have tried the places all over town and its official. Yours is the best."

"Glad to hear it."

"Actually I'm the one that's been sampling, mom can't drink coffee now."

"Why?"

"I think it makes her think of you…"

Luke pulled out a mug for Rory while the coffee machine brewed, "Where is your mom tonight?"

"At Grandpa's launch party."

"Right, I was supposed to go to that."

"Yeah, I figured you and grandpa are so close. The finger food was hard to maneuver in my cast though."

"How so?"

"Well, I would reach for something, and then people would ask me a bunch of questions preventing me from eating the very thing I grabbed. I mean obviously I grabbed it as a sign I was hungry… then they asked me the question…."

"Sounds problematic," Luke chuckled, "Well, grab yourself a donut," Luke lifted the plastic lid for her and with her good hand Rory picked a jelly doughnut.

Luke smiled at Rory, she looked so much like her mother as she nervously pulled apart the doughnut. "So, have you heard from him?"

"Who?" for a second he thought she meant Richard, Luke didn't know if he should mention Richard came to his father's cabin to bring him back home.

"Jess."

"Oh, no. I talked to his mom, though. He got home okay."

"Good, that's good."

"Yeah, good," Luke sighed. He was pleased to see that someone else was concerned for Jess too.

"What about his stuff?"

"Oh, I'm gonna send it."

"Right, makes sense." Rory knew why she went out with Jess. Her stupid test date theory, and look what happened. Karma was clearly telling her it was a bad idea to be romantically involved with Jess, but did karma have to be so dramatic? " Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't his fault."

Luke touched Rory's hand, "I know it wasn't. It wasn't yours either," Luke assured, seeing the guilt she felt written on her face.

Rory got up from her seat, rounded the counter, and hugged Luke again, "I missed you. We both have."

"Thanks," was all Luke said.

"I'm so sorry, I messed things up for you guys."

It was like Luke was punched in the gut, Rory didn't know about the proposal, Jess did as he asked, just stay out of the diner and the apartment. "Rory, don't you worry about that, now."

"But it looked like you put a lot of thought into the evening… you know to make it special for her." Rory processed her words and began to wonder about that night, what would have made it so special that Luke would have dressed up, brought flowers…

"Yeah well," Luke stepped away and started wiping the counter, the way he always did when he was trying not to think about Lorelai.

Rory noticed the action, noticed he seemed to be scrubbing extra hard to clean the fight away from memory and forget that it ever happened. Rory now tired to piece together the clues that that night was very important, that there was a scheme, something bigger that the Gilmore girls didn't know about. Rory tried to run over the clues in her own mind yet knew she'd need a little help for an actual confirmation; but how to reach _him_?

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent"  
well at least Luke still thinks so…  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Taylor: I call this meeting to order. The Chair recognizes Localizy, who has a grievance… Localizy you may have the floor, and watch your language young lady.**

**Localizy stands in front of the crack whore community and passersby:  
**_**Dear people reading this story,  
Now, when I first became Debbie's beta I did it because I loved this story. She sent me her entire outline. She told me that she wanted to rework the second season to see what would happen if Luke and Lorelai were together and all that stuff occurred. I loved the idea.  
Fast-forward a year. I became too busy but still read and advise. I remember what she told me at the beginning; that she wanted to REWORK the second season. Nowhere did she tell me that she was planning to just steal the characters and put them in Canada where Chris and everyone wouldn't bother them. Lay off your apparent issues with her following her outline and story plan. You don't like it, write your own fraking story, and I will then come and complain about it, tell you that you are horrible, and threaten to tar and feather you for using your imagination. Debbie has a plan and she is accomplishing it without ruining the integrity of the characters and the first few seasons that we all loved.  
Secondly, even if Luke and Lorelai didn't get into the fight, Chris still would have been called. Rory is his daughter. He deserves to know that she was hurt. Use your brain people. This is not ASP attempting to give another F-You to the readers and viewers. The difference (for some of you who had concerns) is that Debbie loves Luke, to the point of stalking him. She would have killed Chris off in WITS if she didn't fear people making him a martyr. She can't stand Chris. However, he had to be called.  
In regards to Lorelai calling him a superhero and stuff, did you ever think that she is overwhelmed? She loves Luke, got into a HUGE fight with him, and her daughter is hurt. Ever think that she is putting on an act? That she is pretending to be happy? She is glad that Chris is there, that is true. He stepped up for his daughter and finally showed up. That was a good thing. Lorelai is only happy he is there because of their daughter. This is not pod Lorelai from season 6. Stop freaking out.  
Yes, Luke and Lorelai got into a fight. This happened in the show, we all saw it happen in the show in season 2. This isn't season 6, this isn't season 7. This is Debbie taking the events of season 2 and putting Luke and Lorelai together and running with it. All this drama coming up is the downward slope. A good plot has uphill slopes and then it all goes downhill. It's called life. It's called drama. So man-up, stop complaining, and trust us. We aren't going to disappoint.  
To finish I use words that are wiser then myself. I will have poetry in my life. And adventure. And love. Love above all. No... not the artful postures of love, not playful and poetical games of love for the amusement of an evening, but love that... over-throws life. Unbiddable, ungovernable - like a riot in the heart, and nothing to be done, come ruin or rapture. Love - like there has never been in a play.**_

This is the kind of love Debbie is attempting to show.  
Cordially, 

_**Localizy**_

PS Playwrights teach us nothing about love. They make it pretty, they make it comical, or they make it lust, but they cannot make it true.

**Thank you Localizy for those impassioned words. The views expressed by Localizy are hers and hers alone, although the management of this story modestly, reverently, and respectfully agree with the opinions therein (especially the part about stalking Luke… cause I love that man…and he has suffered TOO MUCH on that show, in my opinion.)**

**A/N: Life after the show…(just picture Scott Patterson with his guitar, at Luke's father's cabin. Ooooo baby! See I'm still stalking…)**

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	44. I'd Like To Know If You'd Be Open

**  
Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**Dialogue borrowed from: **

**2.21 - Lorelai's Graduation Day****  
written by Daniel Palladino  
directed by Jamie Babbit  
&  
2.22 - I Can't Get Started  
written by Amy Sherman-Palladino and John Stephens  
directed by Amy Sherman-Palladino **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 44:  
I'd Like To Know If You'd Be Open…  
****  
**It was possible that Lorelai hadn't heard that he was back in town, but in a small community like Stars Hollow, Rory highly doubted it. Rory wanted to ask if Luke would still come to her mother's graduation. There had been a plan in place for Luke to escort Lorelai at both her graduation and at the Sookie's wedding. It was a good bet that if the first was out, the latter wasn't a possibility either.

Lorelai was clearly scared to talk to Luke. She had excuses galore; she had to help Sookie with the wedding, she had to finish making the bridesmaids dresses, she had to study for business school finals, tourists were constantly badgering her for directions to the hot spots of Stars Hollow and Lorelai had to not laugh in their faces.

Then worst of all, Christopher had shown up…again! Lorelai and Rory were at Doose's market picking up some general items for their daily survival, Rory turned a corner and saw a familiar male figure. She thought she was hallucinating again, "Dad?"

"Hey kiddo, how's the arm?" Chris hugged Rory in the cereal aisle, Rory kept her arms limp at her sides. She thought after he left from the Movie-in-the-Square it was the last she'd see of him for awhile.

"Chris?" Lorelai said with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Lor," to Rory's dismay Chris hugged Lorelai too "Hope you don't mind if I just dropped in. Someone told me that visiting more would be a good idea and I wanted to see how that arm was healing. Thought we all could hang out like a family or something."

Lorelai was surprised at the seething resentment on Rory's face as she quickly separated from her father's hold, "Rory, aren't you glad to see your dad?"

"Aw yeah," Rory said with a tight expression, "How long are you staying?"

Seeing Rory was cutting to the chase, Chris shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I had some business in Hartford, thought it would be rude to pass through and not say hello to my girls."

Being referred to as his girls sent daggers shooting out of Rory's eyes.

"Well, I have to study a bit, finals are coming up, but um…" Lorelai tried to cut the tension between father and daughter, "Hey Chris if you are staying overnight why don't you start looking at the video store for some movies, sort of a family slumber party…we'll check out and meet you there."

"Sounds great," Christopher knew Lorelai would smooth things over with Rory for him.

Lorelai turned to Rory, "Okay, Miss Animosity, this has got to stop."

"Why? I don't want him here."

As always Lorelai's tone softened when she talked about Christopher, "Rory, he's your dad. He's here because he cares. You got hurt and he obviously just wants to be there for you in your hour of need?"

"What about the million hours before that!!" Rory knew that's not all her father had his designs on.

"So you are just never going to forgive him for whatever secret reason you are mad at him for?" Lorelai crossed her arms, "Okay, if we are going to start hating him again I need to know why?" Lorelai challenged.

"What?"

"Well, if what he's done is so terrible, I think I have a right to know if I've invited a villain to my house. Are we to be murdered in our beds?"

That wasn't the bed activity Rory was worried about. Rory wanted to say the reason, share her suspicions… but her mother was in a precarious place. Luke and her still had to talk and here was Christopher again swooping in to steal that opportunity away. Rory thought it was best to keep it to herself, to prevent her fears from becoming reality. She didn't want her mother to just leap for Christopher when Luke was a simple walk to the diner away. "I…I can't tell you."

"Okay, then. Then _I_ don't have a reason to hate him; so I'm going to watch movies with my friend, your father while he is in town. Are you going to be a big girl and watch with us or pout in your room all night?"

Rory feared Chris might try to make a move if she left them alone for too long, "I'll watch."

"Good girl."

Rory crossed her arms and grumbled to herself, _why couldn't it have been Luke we ran into at the store_!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Since it was still a school night Rory had to go to bed at a reasonable time. She hesitantly left her folks alone while she got ready for bed and while they made the couch comfortable for Chris over night.

Lorelai shooed Rory off to bed, "He's not going to bite me, I'll be fine."

Again, that wasn't what Rory was worried about.

"I really appreciate this Lor."

"Aw saves you a night in a crappy motel. Had you called ahead sooner I could have gotten you a room at the Inn."

"Nah, this is better, I get to spend more time with Rory."

"Well still, next time, call first…" Lorelai scolded in jest.

Chris smiled at the thought, _next time_.

"…I can get you an appointment with Maury."

"Whose Maury?"

"The Inn's Masseuse who looks like Antonio Banderas.

"Well, don't do me any favors;" Chris said sarcastically, "Do you have anything in an Angelina Jolie?"

"What would sherry think of that?"

Chris chuckled, _damn, she remembered_, "Well I don't think she'd like me running around with a second rate Antonio Banderas either. Speaking of significant others, where's Luke?" he asked casually.

Chris noticed he disarmed Lorelai a little, "Aw he's on a fishing trip." Lorelai knew he was back in town and he still hadn't tried to call her, Chris wouldn't know it was a lie it just had to last the few hours he was over night. He would go back to Boston, back to Sherry and everything would be fine.

"So everything's okay? Even after the car accident?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Lorelai wore the façade she saved for the public. Lorelai knew if Luke had been there he would have seen through the disguise, however she wasn't with Luke, she was with Chris.

"Huh? Well it's just you haven't mentioned him?"

"Well you haven't mentioned Sherry? How is she…and dear little Scampers?

"Actually we don't have Scampers anymore?"

That got Rory's attention, since she eavesdropped from her bedroom door.

Lorelai was curious, "Why?"

"He ruined an area rug because he refused to toilet train, so Sherry took him the pound."

"Aww, poor Scampers, he's declawed, how is he going to defend himself."

"Well she did it when I was on a trip anyway, so we didn't really discuss it." Maybe if Chris was with Lorelai, they could find scampers and adopt him again, but Chris was getting ahead of himself. She still had a boyfriend.

"Are you sure you don't want to head back tonight? I mean she might have rearranged all the furniture by now."

"Nah, its fine. As long as she's happy." Chris saw the sympathetic frown Lorelai wore, "Hey let's not talk about it anymore. I mean … let's just hang out."

"Well, I have work in the morning," she was supposed to have used tonight to study for her finals, but still it felt good to just relax and put off her troubles for one more day, "Let's finish making this couch into a bed."

After Chris put the pillow in the guest pillow case, he eyed some of Lorelai's CDs, "Frank Sinatra? Excellent choice."

Lorelai reacted to the artist, she had been listening to the CD, remembering the good times with Luke. Hoping when he came back to town he would have called or wanted to talk to her, Lorelai wanted to wait till he was ready because he is the one who obviously needed time, he's the one who left town at the first sign of trouble. Besides that she was scared of the conversation.

"Chris it's late," Lorelai tried to grab the CD case

"Come on, one song," Chris went to the CD player, put the disc in and pressed play.

Lorelai started to chuckle as he danced around like an idiot just to make her laugh again. Luke would never do that; shake his booty for Lorelai's amusement. Then Chris started to sing along like a genuine crooner, hamming it up for Lorelai.

"I've got you under my skin. I've got you deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me. I've got you under my skin." Chris glided over to Lorelai on the hardwood floor, and started dancing her around with him while she giggled to herself, "I've tried so not to give in. I've said to myself this affair never going to swing so well. So why should I try to resist, when baby will I know damn well," Chris dipped Lorelai, "That I've got you under my skin."

That was the last straw for Rory. She had to do something and looked franticly around her room for her phone. She had to call Luke. She had to tell him to get his butt over here and break up this little reunion. Suddenly Rory heard an engine start; she rushed to her window just in time to see a green truck pull away. Luke had come! But why didn't he come in?

The music filtered in from the other room again, "….But each time I do, just the thought of you, makes me stop before I begin, 'Cause I've got you under my skin."

Rory watched the taillights fade down the street, "Oh no."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Over a quick pop tart and coffee Chris said goodbye to the girls, "Thanks for the shelter. In return, some coffee for the lady!"

"Thanks" Lorelai forced a smile, coffee made her think of Luke, but she had to get over her fear of the brew sometime otherwise she wouldn't be able to function. Still somehow, even innocently dancing in the living room with Chris to Frank Sinatra made Lorelai feel like she was cheating on Luke. Frank was their crooner, he had symbolism and meaning for Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai took a sip of the brew, it wasn't strong enough, it didn't taste as good as coffee from the diner.

"Well, I'm only sorry I can't make it to your big graduation day…"

Chris brought Lorelai out of her pining, "Oh its fine, you didn't know…" Lorelai waved off. Lorelai knew she couldn't very well throw out the coffee in her mug. That would incite questions from Chris and Rory on why she had accepted it in the first place if she wasn't going to drink it. Lorelai not wanting to drink coffee was like little kid not liking chocolate.

Lorelai forced herself to drink the coffee while Chris tried to say goodbye to Rory, "Well kiddo I'm heading out."

Rory glared at Christopher.

"I'll walk you out," Lorelai covered giving Rory a look. Out on the porch Lorelai smiled at Chris, "Hey Chris."

"Yeah?"

"Seriously, what's with you two?"

"Nothing, she's just…"

"Chris I have to know. I really don't want to have to pick sides but I don't even know what's going on?"

"She didn't tell you," of course she didn't. If Rory had, Lorelai would have either slapped Chris or been all for the idea.

"No, will you tell me?" Lorelai just wanted answers.

"Look, it will work itself out. Trust me," Chris stepped up the porch to kiss Lorelai's cheek, "I'll be seeing you."

Lorelai laughed, "In all the old familiar places. Thanks to you I lost and important night of studying!!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I hate these books, hate them!" Lorelai cried.

"Now now. you're in the homes stretch," Rory soothed as she got herself a soda from the fridge.

"Ugh, Rory, my brain is full. It has reached capacity. I simply cannot ingest anymore information."

"So take a break."

"I can't… if I stop I'll just think about…" Lorelai trailed off.

Rory looked at her mother with sympathy, she knew Lorelai was thinking about Luke, keeping busy with grandpa, avoiding the diner, not drinking coffee to purge Luke from her brain; "Well, close your eyes, clear your head."

"No, because clearing my head just means that all the knowledge I have painstakingly stuffed in there will leak out. In order to make room for stuff, I lose stuff. It's a very vicious circle. I hate finals!" Lorelai ran her fingers through her hair and put her head on the page she had been reading.

"Nobody likes finals."

"Thank God I'm graduating and this is the last time I have to cram like this because my pursuit of higher education has led me to a very interesting discovery about myself. Do you wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

"I despise academics. Yup, learning, knowledge, it's all worthless. I have no idea in what you see in any of it."

"Learning is fun, plus for me there's that whole 'I'm a minor so it's mandatory' thing."

"That's what kills me – this is self-inflicted. I'm a masochist. I might as well be carrying a switch and periodically lacerating myself with it."

"That diploma hanging on the wall is going to make this all worthwhile, trust me."

"Now I'm committed to this stupid ceremony…" Lorelai felt differently when she was going to have Luke and Rory in the audience cheering her on, however now, Luke wouldn't be there, one of the most important days in her life and he wouldn't be there.

"Well, you've never been a part of an actual graduation ceremony. You'll get to move the tassel from one side to the other throw your cap in the air.

"My community college doesn't even have a lawn, if I throw my hat up it will hit the ceiling of the multi-use room. What if I take out someone's eye!"

"But you'll get to wear that gown and the hat… you know how you love fringe. And they call out your name and people clap and you get your diploma."

"What people? I've got you I'm good."

"Well, Sookie and Jackson may want to come…"

"That would be fun…" Lorelai said cautiously afraid that Rory was going to mention Luke again.

"And Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no."

"Come on, it's your graduation. They should be there."

"Forget it. They won't want to be there."

"Of course they will," Rory urged.

"Rory, I was supposed to graduate from high school. Go to Vassar. Marry a Yale man and get myself a proper nickname like Babe or Bunny or Shih Tzu."

"Yes but…"

"Instead, I got pregnant. I didn't finish high school, I didn't marry your father and I ended up in a career that apparently Jessica Hahn would think was beneath her. I humiliated them. The two proudest people in the world and I humiliated them. I spoiled their plans. I took their fine upbringing in a world of comfort and opportunity and I threw it in their faces. I broke their hearts and they'll never forgive me. I guess I can't expect them to."

"Maybe you're wrong about how they feel about all this. It was a long time ago."

"Rory, I don't want them to go. It'll just hurt them. . .and me, okay?"

"Okay. You should get back to your studying."

Lorelai looked back at her books then gasped.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I think I've already forgotten everything I read in the last two hours."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was relieved when her finals were over, the mad crunch of studying allowed her to forget the problems of her heart. Now that the scary finals were over, she felt as though a weight had lifted, still she had been hoping to celebrate the end of her academic career with Luke. As she walked into the house after her last final, her eyes went to the mantle and saw the empty place where the snow globe once stood. Lorelai moved throughout the rest of the house, feeling the lack of Luke in every nook and cranny. With her newfound weightlessness, and finally feeling overwhelmed with emotion she decided to go upstairs and sink into her bed and let tomorrow be another day.

Rory went up to her mother's room and was surprised to find her in bed already, "Hey, what is this?"

"Huh?"

"This, uh, 'Life Plan' book thingy."

"Oh, just a little gift for the grads from the happy people at Hartford Community College," Lorelai sighed.

Rory had to giggle at the little book, "Okay, here's an interesting question for you – 'Have you given any thought to how children will work into your future plans?'"

Lorelai hardly reacted, she just gave a mirthless rant from her pillow, "Oh, well, they're not going to stand in my way, that's for sure. I mean, I plan to have some, of course, but I'm just going to knock them out and have Nanny catch them and care for them, make sure Mick Jagger doesn't come anywhere near them and then just return them to me when they're twenty-one," she finished dully.

"What about me? "

"You are my favorite eldest child; you get to stay by my side. Always."

Rory could see it in Lorelai's face, "Mom are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah finals are over!! Woo hoo!" Lorelai sighed from her pillow.

"Yeah and you're in bed at nine-thirty."

"Well, I'm a college graduate now, getting old, have to leave my partying ways behind me and be a responsible adult."

"Why don't you just go talk to him?"

"Rory, I'm far too busy."

"You're in your pajamas wide awake. You can go talk to him; maybe he wants to come to the ceremony?"

"Rory we'll talk when he is ready. Now turn off the light will you, I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep for my big day."

Rory felt bad for her mother, and wished that Luke would just talk to her mother already. Rory didn't know why he felt the need to keep his distance, but then she didn't know what had happened between them either. Still, her mother was graduating, this was an important event that couldn't be done over or recaptured and Luke was going to miss it. Even Grandma and Grandpa agreed to come, putting their differences aside for the greater good. Why couldn't Luke suck it up be a man and do the same?

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

On her graduation day, Lorelai was surprised at work by Sookie with a tassel hat cake filled with two pounds of crushed chocolate-covered espresso beans in honor of her impending graduation. Lorelai tried not to think about her recent troubles, so what that she had invited her boyfriend to the ceremony, so what that this was a once in lifetime event that he was going to miss because they were fighting. Luke was going to have to deal with his choice and he would feel the appropriate amount of guilt should they ever one day have a reconciliation. There hadn't even been an official word between Luke and Lorelai of where they stood. No one said its over; no one said we are free to see other people. Lorelai took the piece of cake Sookie offered, and tried to enjoy it, but the taste of the espresso beans made Lorelai think of Luke. Suddenly her cell rang to save her from her lamenting thoughts, and she happily put down the cake that reminded her of her lost love, "Hello?"

"Hey, Lor."

"Chris, Hey Back."

Chris felt so good that they were back to being so friendly again, "Since we are on speaking terms again, I thought I'd see how the graduate was?"

"I'm good, I'm excited."

"You should be, it's a big day, and since I couldn't be there…Did you get my present?"

Lorelai gasped, "Present? What present? I love presents!"

"I know, it's a gift basket. You should've gotten it by now."

Lorelai found Michel refilling his coffee mug, "Hey, did a basket come for me?"

"Mm, it came, it was heavy, I felt a twinge so I dropped it for health reasons. It's probably still intact."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "My crack staff has just informed me of its arrival. I'm going to find it," Lorelai hurried to her office and found two baskets on her desk. "Which one is it?"

"Which one? Well I'll say the Biggest one just to be safe," Chris joked.

Lorelai pulled off the card from the larger bloated one, "Looks like you're right, Oh wow!" she peaked at it's contents.

"I put it together myself," he said proudly.

"And it's all for me?"

"All for you. You deserve it."

Lorelai eagerly tore into the basket, "Ha! A twenty-five dollar savings bond."

"That's a long-term investment. Don't touch it for thirty years, you're looking at forty-five dollars."

"Ooh, a youth hostel card."

"For the young girl who doesn't mind sharing a bathroom with fifty strangers."

"_What Color Is Your Parachute? A Practical Manual for Job Hunters._"

"Helping you answer the two questions: what do you want to do and where do you want to do it?"

"A DVD of The Graduate, gotta have that. Ooh, The Portable Nietzsche."

"Light, cheery reading."

"An application to join the Armed Forces?"

"Well, if your dreams don't pan out and Nietzsche's no help, it's a viable option."

"And something in a nice little velvet box. Ooh, a necklace, and the pearl almost looks like something my mother would wear."

"Well, uh, it's a real pearl."

"That's not funny."

"This is not a funny gift."

"Christopher, this is extremely not funny. This is totally humorless. It's . . .it's beautiful. It 's too much."

"Nothing is enough for the woman who raised my daughter. I think you're awesome, Lor. Raising Rory the way you did, you're superwoman.

"Wow," Lorelai was breathless, she hadn't felt this special since…Luke. Lorelai thought she'd change the subject quickly before her mind dwell too much on the diner man. "Hey Chris, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Please, please tell me what's going on with you and Rory? I mean, has she called you at all… talked to you at all."

"Um yeah we've talked… a bit," Chris lied.

"It's just I'm still picking up some tension with her."

"Lor, it just something that has to work itself out."

"Are you sure? You want me to go to bat for you, because after this pearl I'd do anything you say."

Chris could have said something suggestive and dirty, but he didn't want to get into deeper trouble with his daughter "Actually I think it's best if you stay out of it, really. Um, have a great day. I wish I could be there. Take lots of pictures for me. Have a great night."

"Thanks, you too. Bye." Lorelai hung up her phone, she began to stare at the smaller, unassuming, humble basket beside Christopher's cornucopia of congratulations. Lorelai had a feeling about the smaller basket; she tore open the gift shrink-wrap, but hesitantly went through its contents as well.

There was no card with the basket, but Lorelai already knew whom it was from. She recognized various pastries, brownies, and bars from the diner. She found three - one pound bags of coffee with different roasts; Bavarian Chocolate, Hawaiian Hazelnut, and English Toffee. There was a pair of coffee scented candles, and trial sizes of flavored syrup, like peppermint, raspberry and coconut.

_Huh? The only thing missing is a can of whipped cream_. Lorelai looked back at the larger bloated basket. It was obvious that Chris had put a lot of thought into her gift, and a lot of money. When did he think to do this gesture? Did he prepare this before their fight? Was this his way of opening the lines of communication? Luke's economical basket had used his own pastries from the diner, yet the pastries had to have been made fresh. Did Luke make them recently despite their fight? They were not speaking, yet she did wonder where he got the different roasts of coffee. How much thought did he put into this? Where did he find coffee scented candles so she could buy more?

Even though they weren't speaking, Luke still thought to send her something for her graduation. A knot formed in Lorelai's stomach, missing Luke so much she didn't think she could hold in the tears anymore. She wanted to enjoy his pastries, to have a taste of him again, but she felt nauseous over the whole relationship at the same time.

Lorelai looked to heaven, trying to keep her sunshine face for the rest of the day. She wanted to crawl under her desk and cry, to hideaway, but she was the celebrity of the day, she had agreed to go through with the ceremony. Sookie and Rory were expecting her to be there. She just had to bury her feelings again, not think about Luke and his thoughtful gesture.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Even before her ceremony began, Lorelai was dying without Rory there. She was already feeling uneasy about being the oldest one in her class, compounded when her mother had a film crew to document the occasion, embarrassing as all parents do when in public. Once some of the other graduates were giving her a hard time once they discovered she was the wealthy princess with the mother with the camera. _Hello, I went to community college didn't I? I'm one of you_!

Sookie and Jackson did their best to have Lorelai relax before the ceremony began, and not to worry about Rory. However, Lorelai was still looking for Rory while the speaker droned on about the achievement that it is to graduate from a community college at best. Lorelai felt like an idiot, she was the oldest one in her class, but when her name was called she straightened up and she saw Emily and Richard watching proudly as she accepted her diploma and moved her tassel to the other side of her cap. Lorelai was making her way down the stairs when she saw someone.

It wasn't Rory, it was Luke. Standing by himself in the back. Luke had come to the ceremony, just as he said he would before their fight. Lorelai's breath caught in her chest, suddenly Zach was behind her, "Keep the line moving princess, or would you like me to carry you down the stairs?"

"Can it, Zach," Lorelai went down the stairs to prevent an embarrassing bottle necking. When her eyes returned to the spot where Luke had been, he was gone, snuck out without a word to her. Had he even really been there? Or was she merely wishing and willing for his presence?

After the ceremony, Lorelai walked up to Emily and Richard, and kindly asked for a picture with her folks, touched that they were so moved by her achievement. Lorelai was surprised when Richard handed her an envelope with the wish that she "Put it towards something fun."

"Where's Rory? No Rory?"

Sookie eased, "She called. She said she's fine. She's sorry, but fine."

Lorelai was worried at why Rory hadn't shown up, but was mildly relieved that she had at least called, disappointed that her daughter wasn't there, and distracted by the Ghost of Luke. Lorelai couldn't help herself "Hey, um, did you happen to see Luke?"

Sookie was surprised that Lorelai brought it up, "I didn't think he was coming? You know with how you two are now…or not now… or whatever…"

"Oh I know, I mean he was going to come, before… but well, oh well." Maybe it was just her imagination.

"You want to go out to eat? Celebrate a little?"

"No, I think I'll just go home to Rory."

"I thought so," Sookie nodded, "See you tomorrow. Congratulations."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After returning her cap and gown, Lorelai went straight to Stars Hollow, specifically to the diner.

Lorelai now knew where the spare key was hidden and let herself into the diner, and snuck up the staircase that led to Luke's apartment. She stood there for a good five minutes wondering if she should sneak in or knock. Before she could stop herself, she finally knocked on the door.

In a timely manner Luke answered and the look on his face told Lorelai he was surprised to see her.

"Hi," she said lamely.

"Umm, hi…" Luke was uncomfortable around her now, wondering if she came to apologize… again.

She took in his manner of dress, slacks and an button up shirt that was undone at the top, he had no doubt removed the tie the minute he got in his truck. "Meeting at the bank?" she offered casually, not usually how you would start a conversation with a man you had been sleeping with till just recently.

"Umm, yeah," Luke latched on to the excuse.

"Luke," she decided to level with him, "I saw you there…"

"Oh, okay" Luke was trying to make it not seem like a big deal and went silent again.

"I mean…despite…whatever is going on… or not going on between us anymore… well it meant a lot to me that you took the time… and came tonight anyway." He didn't even invite her in, just coldly barring her from entering his apartment where they could be alone, perhaps make up.

Luke only silently shook his head, trying to remain strong, to not be taken in by her again. Trying to remind himself of the hurtful things she said the night of the accident, against him, against Jess, against his family, but trying to erase them from history at the same time. Erase them so he could hold her and love her again, somehow… some day.

"Thank you for the basket."

"What basket?" he feigned.

"Luke," she leveled, "… the pastries are from the diner…you made them, you sent them… for me… please can't we … " Just as she was stepping toward him, Luke knew he was in danger of falling for her charms again and he backed away when she reached for him.

Lorelai could tell Luke was almost afraid of her, so she tried to ease her way in, "Luke… to your face I want to say I'm so very sorry. It was a bad night for all of us. I completely freaked out. I said some things . . .did you get my note? I wrote you a note. A few actually."

"Got your notes."

"You got my notes. Did you read my notes?"

"Read your notes. All were very well-written."

Lorelai burst, "Stop the robot talk! Luke, I said I was sorry."

"Yes, you did."

"Luke?…" Lorelai was exasperated. She thought his coming to see her graduate was a sign they could mend the damage. She couldn't believe this was her boyfriend from a few weeks ago, "So, this is how it's gonna be with us now, huh?"

"What?"

"You're pulling a Mr. Freeze on me, Lorelai, your girlfriend."

"I'm not pulling a Mr. Freeze on you," he maintained evenly.

"Luke, look I know it wasn't really your fault, but Rory was in the hospital. I was all over the place…"

"Jess could have gotten hurt too? It could have just as easily been Jess in the hospital!"

"I know I see that now…"

"Lorelai what is it you want?"

_Some emotion I'm shocked, _"I want my Luke back."

"And what about Christopher? What do you want from him?"

"What?"

"It didn't take too long for Chris to come here..."

"Hello, he's her father, he just might be concerned about Rory's well being..."

"Well, he was so quick to react in November? When she needed him for the Ball!"

"No, you won that title."

"Lorelai… I just…" Luke struggled for the words… to pull the thoughts he had since he saw Chris and her dancing through the window, "it's…it's just…"

"It's what?" Lorelai challenged.

Luke finally said what he had been thinking since he sent Jess on that bus, "It wasn't supposed to be me, okay!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That night, the ball, me presenting Rory, it wasn't supposed to be me. It should have been Christopher. He should have been there for his daughter then…"

"But he wasn't!" Lorelai dismissed.

Luke ignored her, "… he should have been there to talk you down off the ledge, he should have been the one to…" _sleep with you, _Luke trailed off because he got a little sick thinking of Lorelai with the infamous Christopher.

"But it wasn't him, it was you,"_ you're the one I love._

"We should have never have happened!" Luke shouted.

Lorelai's eyes bugged out, "I can't believe you just said that to me. After everything we've been through. The ball. My parents New Year's party. The basket auction. Uncle Louie and you think none of that should have happened!!"

"Lorelai, it was a mistake, the whole deal, you and me, it was one stupid, impulsive mistake. How do I know that you aren't just biding time with me until Christopher the Great is available, comes riding in on his white horse to save you from a life with me, you sleep with him whenever he comes to town anyway… "

Out of nowhere, Lorelai's hand slapped Luke hard across his jaw.

Luke stood there with his head turned to the right no longer looking at Lorelai, his face still stinging from the blow. That pretty much ended that argument, and the relationship for that matter. Even though he wasn't looking at her he could hear Lorelai starting to cry.

Luke's tone remained neutral, he couldn't find the courage to look her in the face, "I have deliveries in the morning."

His indifference hurt her, as well as his sharp words, his outrageous declaration, Lorelai turned to leave.

All Luke heard was her heels on his hard wood floor then his door slam. _You big idiot! _His mouth was too quick for his brain.

777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai got out of the Jeep, Luke's dismissal still stinging at her heart, her slap to his face still stinging her hand. She walked to the porch and saw her distraught daughter sitting there waiting for her. Lorelai took in her daughter's appearance; nothing _new _appeared to be broken, as Lorelai examined the cast. Lorelai was angry that of all the people to not witness it was her daughter while her apparent ex-boyfriend was able to attend.

Rory stood up from the steps and immediately went into apology without so much as taking a breath. "I'm so, so sorry. I know you're hurt. I know this was a once in a lifetime thing. I should've been there. It was so stupid…"

Lorelai's crossed arms and hard expression seemed to say, _for missing my graduation someone better have died_…

"I cut school!" Rory confessed.

Lorelai's expression softened only slightly, but only from surprise.

"I cut school and I got on a bus and I don't even know why I did it. I. . .I have no excuse. I was just standing outside of Chilton, and I don't know, I must have had a stroke or something. What does a stroke feel like? …So I left school and I got on a bus and I went to New York…"

Lorelai's eyes widened, _you went to New York_?

Rory continued, "…And that's it! I cut school and I went to New York without permission and I'm grounded for six months, or seven, and no TV, no stereo, no reading. In fact, take all of my books away from me and lock them up. And no magazines, either. And I'm going to do all of the housework. Laundry, dishes. . . in fact, we're going to start eating at home so that we have dishes…." Seeing Lorelai was getting bored with her rambling Rory winced as she said, "I don't know what happened, but… I went…to see Jess."

Lorelai tsked to say _figures_, as she rolled her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking but I went for you and Luke!" Rory blurted out, "I wanted to know what happened and I thought maybe he would have an answer for me….but I couldn't reach him… then miraculously out of the blue he called last night and I thought yes how we can get some answers…"

_He called you? _Lorelai tried to put the pieces together. 

"…In fact, you should take the phone away from me, too. That's right, add it to the list. No books, no music, no phone. I know I'm a horrible person. I missed my own mother's graduation, granted it's hard for kids to miss their parent's graduation because usually they aren't born yet, but we have special circumstances and a special bond and I don't want you to be mad at me for missing this important life event. I am sick, I'm ill, I'm cracked. This is not who I am. If I were to write this down in my diary and I would read it, I would be like, Who is this freak? This isn't me. This isn't my diary. I wouldn't do this. I wouldn't skip school when I have finals coming up to go on a Scooby Doo Mystery solving tour with Batman and Robin which made me miss my mother's graduation, which I wanted to be at so badly. I mean, I missed your graduation, which is the worst thing I could have possibly done. I mean, I hurt you and I had to spend hours on a stinky bus next to a guy that was spitting into a can because I didn't think to take an express bus, just thinking about all of the minutes that were going by that I wasn't at your graduation and they were hurting you, and they shouldn't have been hurting you. You should beat me, ground me, and take the phone away…"

_Maybe the reason you went to New York is because you are falling for Jess_; Lorelai ignored Rory's rambling and just went inside too, upset to deal with her daughter's nonsense and teenage confusion.

"Mom? Mom please… say something…yell at me, ground me, anything…" Rory followed her mother in the house and watched as Lorelai put her purse and keys on the foyer table. "Okay, okay silent treatment…we can work with that for a while… I'll go to my room and think about what I've done." Rory knew she needed to calm down she had to find the words and a time to tell her mother about Luke's planned proposal. Spending the Day with Jess he told her everything, of the ring, of meeting with Richard, everything…

Lorelai merely trudged the stairs to be alone in her room. She hated her room now. This was where they first made love, and Lorelai sighed heavily. She walked over to her closet and opened up her Luke box. Rory had hidden it in the garage as Lorelai had requested, but Lorelai had been determined to find it. There were mallomars, the best cookie in the world and perfect comfort food, the _When Harry Met Sally_ they watched on New Year's Day, the basket from the auction, the plastic mistletoe from Christmas, one of Luke's ties, one of Luke's flannel shirts she had pilfered, and of course the beloved snow globe.

She felt very drained from her day, and wished she had brought Luke's gift basket home for some special gourmet coffee from Luke, but she had given the gourmet coffee away on principal. It must have been the coffee withdrawal because obviously she wasn't thinking clearly. Besides even if she had it, she would have to face groveling Rory again to brew it. Lorelai then made a note to buy a coffee machine for her room. However, Lorelai had been having caffeine withdrawal headaches since their fight, so she slept all the time when she wasn't at work or keeping up a brave face for Rory, and when she was at work, she was Zombie Lorelai, listening and interacting with people just enough to get through the day.

Lorelai succumbed to her wallow, it was the only way she was going to get over Luke. She slipped out of her dress and changed into Luke's flannel and taken the snow globe and mallomars to the bed. She lay in bed, with the box of mallomars, holding the globe and shaking it, smiling at the little Luke and Lorelai in the sleigh, thinking of happier times and what might have been. Then when she reached for another mallomar, the snow globe tipped over and bounced once on the mattress. At first Lorelai's heart stopped in her chest because she thought for certain it was going to fall off the bed and shatter on the floor in a million pieces. She could see it in her mind; hear the crash in her mind, the final symbol that it was over. It less dramatically rolled on to its side and Lorelai got her first glimpse at the underside. She had never thought to look at the bottom of the base before. Slowly and hesitantly she reached for it to read the engraved words in the lamplight.

The base had Luke's penmanship carved into it:

_To  
Lorelai,  
It had to be you,  
Love  
Luke_

It was their song. The song they danced to at the ball. He had the globe made even before their trip to the Birch Grove Spa, where they danced to that same song at that sixty-forty bar. Luke loved her, he could have been the one…and in classic Lorelai Gilmore fashion, she screwed it all up.

A wave of depression took her down to her pillow and she cried herself to sleep again, holding the globe close to her heart.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**"That was all God given talent" **

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**TBC… **

**A/N: more behind the scenes of PLD from localizy **

**localizy: did I tell you I nearly cried when I read the huge fight with Luke and Lorelai where Lorelai slaps him **

**GG1979: no you didn't! **

**localizy : I DID! **

**GG1979 : I'm so proud of myself **

**GG1979 : I almost got you, of all people, to cry!! **

**GG1979 : wow **

**localizy : it takes a lot to make me nearly cry **

**GG1979: I know!! that's why I'm so proud **

**localizy : I felt all the emotion from them both **

**localizy : I was like **

**localizy : why can't these crazy kids just get together **

**localizy : I'm like chandler who cries because Ross and Rach can't work it out **

**GG1979: I'm astonished! **

A/N: In spite of your recent venom, I LOVE ALL OF YOU and am using Frank:

**FANFICTION READER/REVIEWER:  
You promise me this, you promise me that  
You promise me anything under the sun  
Then you let ASP take over your brain,  
And cliffhanger us with that  
what you have written cannot be undone  
When I think of the time gone by**

GG1979:  
Okay Calm down!

FANFICTION READER/REVIEWERS:  
And I think of the way I tried!

GG1979:  
I'm updating faster now!

FANFICTION READER/REVIEWERS:  
I could honestly die.

GG1979:  
Call a lawyer and sue me,  
Sue me  
read and review me,  
I love Luke.  
Give a holler and hate me  
Hate me  
fill my inbox and hate me!  
I LOVE LUUUUUUUKE!

FANFICTION READER/REVIEWERS:  
The best years of my life, I was a fool to give you 

**GG1979(shrugs):  
Alright, already, I'm just a no-goodnick!  
Alright, already, it's true.  
So new.  
So sue me, sue me  
trust and review me?  
I love Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke**

FANFICTION READER/REVIEWERS:  
You gamble it here,  
You gamble it there  
You gamble on everything, all except me  
And I'm sick of you keeping L/L up in the air  
Till your back in the fresh ideas again  
When I think of the time gone by

GG1979:  
I've got it all worked out, really!

**FANFICTION READER/REVIEWERS:  
And I think of the way I tried! **

**GG1979:  
I had to bring Chris back he's Rory's father!**

FANFICTION READER/REVIEWERS:  
I could honestly die.

GG1979:  
Serve a paper and sue me, sue me  
read and review me,  
I love Luke.  
Give a holler and hate me,  
Hate me,  
Tar, feather and hate me! 

**FANFICTION READER/REVIEWERS:  
When you wind up in jail  
Don't come to me to bail you out! **

**GG1979:  
Alright, already, so call a policeman!  
Alright, already, it's true  
So new  
So sue me, sue me  
trust and review me?  
I love Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke!**

FANFICTION READER/REVIEWERS:  
You're at it again,  
You're running with Chris  
I'm not gonna play second fiddle to that.  
And I'm telling you now that we're through!  
When I think of the time gone by

GG1979:  
You're over reacting, you know that?

**FANFICTION READER/REVIEWERS:  
And I think of the way I tried!**

GG1979:  
I'm not done yet!!

FANFICTION READER/REVIEWERS:  
I could honestly die.

GG1979: (puts on a fedora borrowed from Localizy):  
Sue me, sue me  
Shoot bullets through me  
I love Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke!!  
(Walks off to write the next chapter…)

**I love Frank Sinatra…  
See you in the next chapter… **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked  
Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)  
Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	45. Coffee Drop

****

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**Dedicated to all my defenders and minions HUGS!!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 45:  
Coffee Drop  
Or  
When Everything Goes Wrong  
(it's like Rocky and Bullwinkle…with two titles… no one else watched Rocky and Bullwinkle?? Okay just me!)**

For the rest of Stars Hollow, Lorelai would go to work appearing strong, be the sparkling confident creature she had always been, it was an act. Rory saw a different side to the story; Lorelai would come home and bundle under the covers and wallow at night, it seemed ever since the car accident she would go to bed early. Now that Lorelai was free from academia and the bridesmaid dresses were done, she had even more time to devote to wallowing. Rory didn't say anything about her mother's practice; she would from time to time take a break from her own studying and homework to sit with Lorelai as she slept, trying to find the words to tell Lorelai that Luke still loved her, that he was going to propose to her that night, but it seemed they had a new exchange of hurtful words and Lorelai didn't want to hear Luke's name despite that she would be wearing his flannel shirt. Rory took care of her mother from a distance, as penance for going to New York, she would sneak loads of laundry out of her mother's room as Lorelai slept and even going to the store.

"Oh, I got to stop in here for a few things," Rory veered into Doose's and Lane followed her in.

"Hey, let me …" Lane took the basket before Rory could grab it, "You've got a busted arm… just point to the things you want…"

"Okay. Thanks, let's see, tissues, anything chocolate, ice cream, coffee…"

"Is she drinking it again?" Lane asked.

"Not so much, it's mainly or me…she says coffee makes her think of _him_, but I insist where I can, it's the only way she will be up for work."

"Ah. So how _is_ your mom?" Lane asked with a wince.

"You can't tell anyone."

Lane assured, "Cross my heart!"

"You promise?"

"I swear on the Soul of Freddy Mercury."

Rory sighed honestly, "She's a wreck, but she won't admit it! She goes out of the house all strong, but then…at night, she openly cries in front of me now… all the while saying she's fine. I swear, she's so stubborn..."

"You got to admit, it is a family trait."

"I guess, but at least we are talking again."

"Well, you did skip town and missed her graduation."

"To which I'm making up for now. I just wish I could get _them _talking again."

"Well according to Miss Patty she went to the diner after her graduation, and when she left ten minutes later, she didn't look like a woman what had made up with her boyfriend."

"I've never seen her like this… I mean… I think she's really…heartbroken," that's the only word in Rory's vocabulary that fit, "She's sick to her stomach over it, hardly eats."

"Your mom? Not hungry??" Lane now understood the seriousness of the situation.

"She's playing the Ally McBeal soundtracks over and over."

"Wow, Vonda Shepard? That's some serious wallow," Lane said in awe.

"If I hear _'What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted'_ one more time, I'm going to break my other arm. When she discovered _Don't Break My Heart Slow_, she put it on repeat."

"Aw man, any way to pull a parent trap?" Lane asked with hope.

"I'm working on it; 'cause believe me something's got to change!!" Rory vowed. Rory didn't know if telling Lorelai of the planned proposal would hurt or help the situation.

Unknown to the teens, one Luke Danes over heard them in the next aisle over, feeling appropriately guilty and responsible for Lorelai's current state.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lane helped Rory home with the groceries and they immediately saw her mother in the living room energetically bawling on the couch while watching a movie.

"Jeez, you sure she's okay?" Lane asked.

"She's wallowing," Rory whispered and sighed.

"I know but…I've never seen her like this."

"I know. Umm, just leave these by the door, I'll call you later," Lane left quickly and quietly.

"Mom?" Rory tested as she entered the living room. Lorelai didn't seem to care that her hysterical display had been discovered. "SHHH," Lorelai hushed focus on the screen.

Rory noticed Lorelai had already changed into her Pajamas and it wasn't even five 'o'clock yet. Next Rory saw the ice on her mother's leg as she had it propped up on the coffee table, then Rory looked at the movie, it was _When Harry Met Sally_, which they had just watched at New Years', with Luke. _I thought I hid that? _Rory walked in the living room and sat with her mother as Carrie Fisher was delivering quite possibly her best line of the picture, _"All I'm saying is that somewhere out there is the man you are supposed to marry. And if you don't get him first, somebody else will, and you'll have to spend the rest of your life knowing that somebody else is married to your husband_."

Lorelai literally whimpered at the line, Rory couldn't ever remember her mother whimpering before, "I love this movie," Lorelai sobbed again, "It could have been called When Luke Met Lorelai. I mean Sally and I are both so high maintenance, Luke and Harry are both balding, with the dry, sarcastic humor," she hardily blew her nose.

This wasn't good. If Lorelai was wallowing that meant she was trying to move on from Luke; as in for good. "What happened?" Rory switch to sit on the coffee table to try to comfort her mother, "Did you try to talk to Luke today?"

"No!" Lorelai admonished, "… I tried… to get coffee," then Lorelai sobbed again.

"What?"

What then unfolded was the longest, most revealing conversation between mother and daughter since the silent treatment began. Lorelai was desperate for her best friend and confidant, and recounted her story for her daughter, sighing heavily through her tears.

"The night of my graduation, I did try to make up with Luke…I mean he sent me that beautiful basket, made baked goods from scratch just for me, and he even came to the ceremony, he dressed up in a suit for me; I saw him in the back after they handed me my diploma. You didn't make it but he did. I thought it was a sign that he was ready to talk, that he was open to making up, but he … he said….the most hateful thing, and you weren't at my graduation, but he of all people was."

"Oh anyway, today, like Wonder Woman I bucked up and got up early to go to work today. But there was no coffee at the inn, Sookie has been so distracted by the wedding plans that she forgot to order more, and she tried to put a rush order in, but the delivery guy somehow got stuck in traffic… traffic! It's Stars Hollow we only have one stop light. So this afternoon, in spite of Luke, I went to Weston's, 'cause I couldn't take the constant headaches anymore. I mean, Luke was right coffee was going to be the death of me…little did he know I'd die of the withdrawal of not having his…" Lorelai blew her nose again.

"So I go to Weston's, defiantly hoping he'd see me… hoping to thumb my nose at him, you know, flaunting the fact that '_ha, ha I'm drinking coffee you're not the only supplier in the world_'… and of course, the only parking space was right in front of the diner, but I thought '_good increases the chances of him seeing me'_. So, I got out of the car, walked across the square to Weston's, got the largest, most vile cup of coffee with whipped cream and jimmies on top, walked back across the square and actually used the cross walk with the stupid stop light, again to be sure Luke would see me, flaunting that I was okay without him, flaunting that I still had coffee; but as I walked back to the Jeep in front of the diner … but my heel broke and I twisted my ankle trying to save my coffee, when I fell hard on my knees hard and now my knees are all scraped up and really hurt along with my ankle, but the coffee…"

Lorelai took a deep breath to steal herself from reliving the horror that happened next, "…my beloved coffee literally FLEW into the air, it was all supernatural like, like it was an extra in _ Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_, like it was freakishly frozen mid-spill in the air…mocking me… and then landed on the ground about a foot from me with a sploosh. I was so distraught, so shell shocked, I just sat there and debated if it would be odd if I started licking it up off the ground. My beautiful coffee, slain in its prime, not realizing its true destiny of degrading my nervous system…"

Rory knew Lorelai was talking about more than the spilled coffee.

"I meekly crawled into the Jeep, praying Luke didn't see, my leg hurt the entire ride home as I was trying to drive. It's just so not fair!! That I let him affect me this way!!" Lorelai gasped again, "I mean, it was like fate was rubbing my face in that I'm only supposed to drink Luke's coffee and now I can't. I mean, he's the one who is being unforgiving, I went there in the name of peace and he just flew off the handle and said the most horrible things. I don't know what I'm more upset about the precious coffee wasted on the ground or the fact that I would subject myself to inferior non-Luke Coffee,"_ or the fact that Luke hates me_…

Rory tried to comfort her mother, "Well, you like Fran's coffee; she does that mocha chocolate caramel swirl-a-chino with extra whip cream that you like so much."

Lorelai sniffled again, "That's exactly what I ordered, With Jimmies!! But it's not the same without Luke there to tell me '_That sounds disgusting'_," Lorelai lowered her voice to do an impression of Luke, before breaking down again. "He could have been the one," Lorelai whimpered, "My stupid dream of us being married and pregnant and him finding watermelon in January for me could have come true… and now it never will."

Rory's antenna were up, she really wanted to mention that Luke had planned to propose, but give her mother's forlorn state she was afraid of pushing Lorelai over the edge even more. Had the car accident never happened, Luke and Lorelai would have been engaged by now, eventually Lorelai and Luke would have gotten married, Luke would have been Rory's step father, and everyone would have been happily ever after; Rory thought she'd check and see on Luke's behalf, if somewhere in this despair if there was a glimmer of hope, "Mom? … You've thought about marriage? "

"You know I have! Those stupid dreams, your Grandmother going on about grave plots and Russian themed weddings… and after Uncle Louie…." Lorelai remembered that passionate night with Luke, "it just seemed like we'd go on forever. I mean, married to Luke, Aw, kind of, generally, I don't know... it just seemed like... that was the happy ending we were naturally heading toward... God could you imagine how he would have asked me?" Lorelai chuckled, "I bet it would have been beautiful," then her face wrinkled up again, "but it's over now."

Rory got a little lost over the Russian wedding idea, but still tried to sooth her mother. It wasn't over. Not if Rory could find a way.

"…All those beautiful dreams I had. With him and me...," Lorelai crumbled again. The dreams and tales they spun back in November for the ball would have become reality. Maybe they would have had kids one day. Rory let Lorelai cry for a few minutes until the doorbell rang, Lorelai begged Rory to answer the door. She didn't want any of the townsfolk to see her like this.

"I'll be …right back." She left Lorelai on the couch for a moment, and when Rory opened the door no one was there. She was about to return to her mother when Rory looked down and saw a tray of four coffees just sitting on the welcome mat. Rory saw the note on top addressed to her and she opened it.

_Rory,  
Your mom looks like she had a rough day.  
Luke  
P.S. tell her you brought these._

It was a sign that Luke still wanted to take care of Lorelai. Rory held the cups in her hand now, looking for Luke retreating down the street, wanting to yell at him to get his butt in her and tell Lorelai everything would be fine. Her mother asked timidly from inside, "Who is it?"

"Um, no one? Must have been the ghost again. Or maybe a short."

"A short?" Lorelai groaned, "That means we need to find a handy man, because Luke hates me," Lorelai sulked, knowing her usual handy man wouldn't be available.

Rory didn't know what to do with the coffee. Lorelai was bound to smell it, unless her super sniffer was severely stuffed up from her sobbing. Rory put the take out tray on the foyer table, unsure if she should show her mother the note and the coffee.

"Rory, please come back here, I can't watch this by myself…"

Rory knew that _When Harry Met Sally_ made Lorelai think of Luke even more, Rory knew her mother shouldn't be alone. If anything, Rory could save the coffee for later.

**7777777777777777777777777777****777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent"  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

A/N: Lorelai's Coffee Drop was based on the true events of Localizy's Coffee Drop. Her chapter title was When Everything Goes Wrong.

**Thanks babe! You showed true character by rising above your coffee loss ordeal. We mourn your beverage, slain in it's prime, before it could be truly enjoyed.**

A/N: I Love Alliteration! I.E. Lorelai was bound to smell it, unless her super sniffer was severely stuffed up from her sobbing.

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	46. I've Seen This Road Before

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**Dialogue borrowed from:  
3.01 - Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days  
written by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
directed by Amy Sherman-Palladino **

**& (Drum roll please…)**

2.22 - I Can't Get Started  
written by Amy Sherman-Palladino and John Stephens  
directed by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
motivations and intentions changed by me to suit the master plan. 

**7777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 46:  
I've Seen This Road Before******

Lorelai was asleep in her bed when her alarm clock went off. Blindly swatting in the offense noise's direction, she finally made contact with the snooze button and shut off the alarm. Lorelai settled back in her bed to sleep a little longer, but not even a second later, several other alarms start going off around her bedroom, squinting her eyes open, Lorelai realized that she was surrounded by an army of alarm clocks. She sat up in bed and called out to the jokester downstairs, "You are hilarious!"

Lorelai got out of bed and went straight down the stairs to the kitchen wearing only her nightie, calling to her partner, "Okay, see, last night, when I said to you, '_Tomorrow, no matter what, make sure I get up at seven,'_ what I actually meant was, '_Tomorrow, no matter what, make sure I have the option of getting up at seven in case when seven comes, I actually wanna get up_,' which – as it happened – I didn't. Therefore, you're currently responsible for the great alarm clock slaughter of 2002." When she entered the kitchen, she found Luke was making her breakfast at the stove. Lorelai automatically went to the freezer to pull out the container of coffee since he hadn't gotten to brew it yet while he busy with her bacon.

"No survivors?" Luke quipped as he poked at her bacon with a spatula.

"The one shaped like a bunny escaped with a mild decapitation," she giggled proudly, then he smiled faded when she sniffed and inhaled the aroma of the life giving coffee, "This is decaf."

"What are you talking about?" Luke dismissed.

"You switched my coffee again," Lorelai began to search high and low in the kitchen for the regular coffee.

Luke was chasing her around hoping she wouldn't find where he hid it, "I'm a busy man. I don't have time to sneak around switching your coffee. I have a diner to run, I have shipments to order, I have things to flip and fry. Will you stop that?"

Lorelai found it under the sink, and laughed triumphantly, "Ha, haha, hahaha! Under the sink, very clever, but not clever enough bucko; Next time try taking it out of the house."

_Stupid, I should have put it in the trash outside, although, knowing Lorelai she'd still drink it,_ "Okay, fine, you know what? I give up," Luke swore as he rolled his eyes.

"Woo hoo!" Lorelai cheered as she emptied the REAL grounds into the coffee maker.

"Go one day without coffee," Luke instantly pleaded.

"That's not giving up," Lorelai shot back archly.

"I'll put a toy in your cereal."

"Dirty!" she exclaimed.

Luke put her bacon on her plate and handed it to her, "Fine, here, you win."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he grumbled, "Now you're up, you're fed, I'm leaving."

"Oh, hey, we need q-tips," she reminded Luke.

"I'll alert the media," he droned.

"See, that's better with the accent," she criticized.

"The reference is enough, you'll learn that one day. I'll be home early, anything besides the q-tips?"

"Um, cotton balls, world peace, Connie Chung's original face back."

Luke chuckled and kissed her, "Goodbye crazy lady," then Luke leaned down and talked to Lorelai's stomach, "Goodbye Sid and Nancy."

"Leopold and Loeb," Lorelai bit her lip.

"What?"

"I changed my mind, don't tell Rory."

"Decaf."

"Never," Lorelai scoffed.

"They'll both have two heads."

"More to love."

Luke kissed her again, grazing his hands at her thighs with his palms, pulling up the hem of her nightie a little just to tease Lorelai a bit, "Goodbye, crazy lady," he mumbled against her mouth, then Luke walked out the back door to go to work. Lorelai rubbed her stomach, satisfied to be carrying Luke's children.

Lorelai woke up with a start as she shot up in her bed, gasping for breaths as if she had been held under water, a wave of nausea took her and she tried to grasp what was reality again. She put her hand over her heart to stop it's pounding, but discovered she was wearing Luke's old blue and green flannel from her Luke box, her favorite, the one from that night in November where everything between them had changed.

A voice from behind Lorelai asked, "Was it the dream again?"

Lorelai looked back at the person sharing her bed, her daughter, Rory, whom had taken to sleeping upstairs with her wallowing mother since Lorelai's coffee drop breakdown, to keep vigil over the heartbroken Lorelai night after night, to get her mother more tissues or more mallomars, if Lorelai needed anything at all. Lorelai hated to admit it but replied honestly, "Yes. Only this time it was twins."

Lorelai's dreams were getting worse, or better, depending on your view of it. Rory sat up to hugged her mother, "Aw mom? It'll be okay, you'll see."

As her daughter hugged her, Lorelai saw Rory's cast again, the cast, the symbol and reason for the fight between her and Luke. Naturally Luke was brought to the forefront of her mind again; well still, he never really left her thoughts. Lorelai tried with all her might not to cry again, putting her hand over the cast, over the fractured wrist. _No, it won't be okay, never again_. The same dream had been haunting her every night since her their grand finale slap off. It seemed so real, so happy. Two people married and in love, starting a family. Lorelai recalled her distant dream from before the ball, Luke forging for watermelon for his pregnant, craving wife in the middle of winter, Luke talking to her stomach; the man would do anything for her… anything but give up on his family, on Jess.

Lorelai was overwhelmed with guilt over such a ridiculous request.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai, Rory, Michel, and Sookie sat in the dining room of the Inn going over final details for Sookie's big day. As they were listening to music for Sookie to walk down the aisle to, she had picked, Ella Fitzgerald's version of "_I Can't Get Started With You_".

Needless to say the song was bringing down the room, except for Sookie who was humming and swaying with the tune. Lorelai in particular sulked, the song made her think of Luke, of Max, and of Chris, of her first kiss in middle school, and of Luke again, how she was doomed to wander the earth alone, without love. Sighing heavily over how much she had started with Luke, how much she wanted to finish it all with Luke, in fifty years and after several kids, buried beside him in Stars Hollow cemetery. Her thoughts were a little morbid, but it fit her mood. The verses reminded her of how much she wanted to be with Luke at that moment despite his venomous insult. Finally, unable bear another note Lorelai stopped the CD player, "Sookie, you've got to be kidding!" Lorelai said emphatically.

Ella's spell was broken and only then did Sookie sink to the atmosphere of the room, "Huh? What?"

"You cannot walk down the aisle to that," Lorelai decided.

"Why not?"

"It's depressing," Lorelai exclaimed since she was now an expert of the emotion.

"It's Ella. It's a classic song," Sookie defended.

"A classic song with lyrics about a woman who can't make her relationship work, whose life is filled with emptiness and regret and pain," _if I had a TV show I would make it my theme song, then everyone could wallow with me in my misadventures week to week_.

"Oh, who listens to the lyrics?" Sookie scoffed.

"Anybody not hanging out with Annie Sullivan by the water pump," Lorelai grumbled, she tried to keep her mood in check in company, but it was hard for her with all this love and devotion about her as she was a bridesmaid for her best friend's wedding, but Lorelai was determined not to let her situation with Luke get the better of her. She wanted to be happy for her friend, but it only reminded her of what was missing in her own life, as all weddings do.

Trying to silence her mother before she'd say something harsh and that she'd regret to Sookie, Rory noticed a few other CDs on the table, "What are these?"

Sookie waved off, "Oh, those are some alternative songs, but I really like this one the best."

Lorelai finally perked up, "Alternative songs," _Thank God,_ "Good. Let's see," but she sunk again, as she dully read, "Hey Jude."

"Paul wrote it for Julian to cheer him up," Sookie smiled.

"Seasons in the Sun?"

"Oh, a sentimental favorite," Sookie cheerfully defended.

"Cat's in the Cradle?"

"Oh, it makes you re-examine your priorities," Sookie almost started welling up.

"Don't Cry Out Loud? Sookie, do you even like Jackson!?" Lorelai put her head in her hands, she was at her wits end, she knew Sookie was quirky but this was ridiculous.

"Okay, I have a wonderful suggestion," Michel finally spoke up, "How about I leave?"

"And then do what?" Lorelai scowled.

"That's it. I leave and I don't have to listen to this insanity anymore. What do you think, huh? Because I love it."

"Michel," Lorelai really wasn't in the mood for this, she gritted her teeth, "I am in the wedding, which means you have to run the wedding all by yourself, something you've never done before."

"Oh, please," Michel whined in his French drone, "Why don't you just say it; you have absolutely no confidence in my abilities."

Rory was all for changing the subject and suggested, "I'll tell you what, Sookie. How about Lane and I come up with a few more suggestions for you? Still melodic, but not quite as _Girl, Interrupted_."

"All right, fine," Sookie conceded, "impress me," she challenged.

"Great," Lorelai recovered and pressed on, "Michel, how's the RSVP list coming?"

"Well, I must say this has been especially challenging for me. I mean, when you are talking about a wedding with up to forty people all living within a five mile radius, how can one person be expected to keep track of all of that?"

"A simple an answer will do," Lorelai's leg began to fidget impatiently beneath the table.

"I mean, it got a little hairy there for a moment; I almost had to use a second sheet of paper, you know.

"You know, I'm not going to let you annoy me out of making you handle this," Lorelai threatened severely, "and if you keep this up, I will assign you ever single wedding anniversary party and bar mitzvah for the rest of my reign!"

"Mom, calm down," Rory knew her mother was crabby because the dreams were stealing any actual restful sleep from her mother.

Michel was actually taken aback by the mean streak in Lorelai's eyes and her clenched teeth; upset that Sookie had kicked him under the table. "Ow, what was that for?" he whispered harshly to the red head.

"How can you be so insensitive?" Sookie scolded. All at the table were concerned at Lorelai's mood, and had figured the reason was the recent rift between her and her boyfriend with the protruding ankles, and again the need to segue was evident, so Sookie cleared her throat, "Hey, my cousin Carl canceled so I have four empty seats. Anyone else you want to invite?"

Rory shook her head, "I've got Lane, I've got Dean, I'm good," Rory chanced a glance in her mother's direction.

Sookie delicately posed to Lorelai "What about …"

"Don't go there, Sookie…" Lorelai warned.

"What I'm not going anywhere, but I just thought…"

"No!" Lorelai said shortly.

"What? You don't even know who I was going to say…"

Lorelai's tone was annoyed and biting, "Yes, I do 'cause I'm clairvoyant. You were going to say… a person we aren't talking about anymore…"

"No, I wasn't… I was going to ask about… Emily and Richard?" Sookie knew better than to ask about inviting Luke. After all his invitation was understood being the boyfriend of one of the bridesmaids, however, given recent events who knew if his RSVP was still good.

"Emily and Richard who?"

"Your Emily and Richard."

"Oh, Sookie, you are way too sweet," Lorelai dismissed, hoping to cover for the fact that she had been thinking about Luke despite her assurances and promises and vows that she wouldn't.

"What? She wanted so much to help me plan the first phase of the wedding. I feel kind of bad."

Lorelai grumbled, "The crazy phase of the wedding," again thinking of Emily, and Lorelai's nonexistent winter wedding, and her jab at Lorelai and Luke getting married one day, _Ha , what a cruel joke._ Lorelai figured Emily must have really hated her daughter to dangle that whim in front of her like that.

"It was still sweet and I appreciated it. I mean, if it wasn't for your mother, I never would've settled on the color pink."

"Why is that?" Rory asked.

"Well, I wanted yellow and she said no," Sookie said meekly.

"Oh, with logic like that," Lorelai rolled her eyes, _that sounds just like Emily. Hmph and she wanted to contribute to my wedding… ugh Lorelai, stop it_.

"Come on, just ask her. I want you to."

Clearly not looking forward to advancing the invitation, Lorelai promised, "Okay, I'll ask her."

"Good." Sookie pressed play on the CD player again.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai moped.

Ella Fitzgerald's voice filled the air again, and Sookie insisted, "It gets happier the second time you hear it. Huh? Snappier, isn't it?"

"Ugh," Lorelai griped. Lorelai put her head on the table, Michel finally left in a huff, and Rory was merely trying to keep the peace and her mother functioning and sane, maybe the only one who had the most intimate picture of Lorelai's grief.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai didn't know why she bothered. She knew it would be painful to invite her parents to Sookie's wedding, even more painful to have to socialize with them at said event. Every moment away from her mother and the Hartford life was heaven to Lorelai. Well, almost heaven since Luke was no longer in the picture.

Lorelai pushed Luke out of her head again for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Tried to focus on her parent's reaction to the 'pity invite' as they had deemed it. Lorelai rolled her eyes at the production Emily went on over the insulting invitation and having to bringing her own food. _Oy with the poodles already_, Lorelai sighed her new catch phrase, then she tried to focus on final details of Rory's dress and the last bit of embroidery she had to complete for their bridesmaids ensembles. However because of the one stop light in town, at that moment she paused by the diner again and thought of Luke for the thousand and first time that day. Lorelai's stomach lurched, she hadn't been eating much given her wallowing, and she felt queasy at the thought of her and Luke broken up for good how pathetic she was to be wallowing over such an ass; but he was such a wonderful ass, he had a wonderful ass. Pushing it aside yet again, Lorelai drove out of town to meet Rory in Hartford for her cast removal.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory was far too busy for side trips. She had her heartbroken mother to take care of, a wedding to help pull together, and end of school year assignments and finals piling up, all with a cast on her arm; and now Paris wanted her to Join her campaign to take over student government.

Paris had exploited Rory's weakness, "Harvard loves this kid of crap. Being vice president is just one more thing to put you ahead of the rest of the hundreds of thousands of straight–A students who are applying for the same spot you are. Think about it. You say no, then comes the day when the letter from Harvard arrives. They've turned you down. Enjoy Connecticut State, sucker. Tell me you won't be thinking, what if I had just run with Paris? What if the one thing that could've ensured my place behind those ivy covered walls I just walked away from?"

_Sold American!_ Rory grumbled to herself, on the car ride to the doctor's office, today was the day she was going to get her arm back, that was something at least. Rory sat on the exam table as Lorelai stood next to her.

"So, how do you feel? Sad at all?"

"About getting my arm back? No."

"Really? 'Cause I've kind of gotten used to Casty over here. I mean, we decorated him, we talked to him, we protected him from getting wet in the shower."

Rory knew her mother was just putting on the comedy show to mask her pain, given her state of mind Rory was concerned, "Okay, it's time to wean you off of getting attached to inanimate objects."

"Casty, no one understands you like I do. What? No, I did not know Mr. Band-Aid said that to you. Ugh, I will talk to him when we get home," Lorelai was determined to prove to her daughter she was fine, and would soon be out of wallowing world.

The doctor walked into the room, "Okay. So Rory, let's get this thing off your arm, huh?"

Suddenly there was a commotion outside the room, clear as day Christopher's voice could be heard yelling from hallway, "This one here? Wait, which one? Hey, you in the white, come on, point a finger."

"Dad?" Rory knew that voice.

Lorelai opened the door, "Christopher?"

"Aha, there you are. Is it still on? Did I miss it?"

"What are you doing here? Again!" Lorelai laughed.

"Oh, great, I didn't miss it. Hey, doctor," Chris offered his hand, "I'm the dad."

"Nice to meet you, Dad," the doctor chuckled while Rory frowned. He just comes riding in on a while horse like he had been there the whole time.

Lorelai was awestruck by the friendly face, "I can't believe you're here."

"Why? I told you last week I wanted to come down for the big unveiling."

"I know, but I didn't think you would drive all the way from Boston again. You were just here."

"You getting sick of me?"

"Frankly, yes," Lorelai feigned serious.

Dr. Sue thought he'd check, "Okay, is everyone here now?"

_No, Luke isn't! _Rory was uneasy around Chris, "I guess so." Chris had that smug smile and that wistful glint in his eyes.

"Okay, then let's do it."

"Great," Chris joked, "and doctor, if at all possible, we'd like to keep the arm."

"Oh, I'll try my best," the doctor assured, every one appreciated the humor, except for Rory who was suspicious of her father's intentions to her unveiling.

Lorelai laughed at Chris' joke, it was just like old times again, their old sarcastic times from high school.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was bittersweet for Rory to have her father there; during any other time in her life, she would have been glad to see her folks getting along so well, but given the current picture, Rory was afraid of her mother would get confused or fall prey to her father's evil master plan of swooping in and taking advantage of the heartbreak, despite Sherry in the picture. After all Lorelai was lonely, and there was a precedent of Chris being a source of comfort for her mother. Add that to Christopher's admitted wistful thoughts about Lorelai and her mom's wallowing single status, Sherry's recent distance; Rory felt trouble brewing in her newly healed bones.

Rory walked between Lorelai and Christopher as they made their walk down the street; determined to keep them apart for as long as possible.

"So where to next?" Chris said eagerly, "Anything you've really wanted to do with that arm the last few weeks? Round of miniature golf?"

Hoping to cut down the hanging out time, Rory excused, "Um, actually, _We _have to get home. I have to review my campaign platform." _Maybe if you had called first; you inconsiderate jerk_.

"Campaign platform?"

"Yes, our little Hilary Clinton here is running for student body vice president."

"Wow."

Rory noticed how suddenly Lorelai was using 'our' in reference to 'their' daughter again, "Elections are on Friday, but I can honestly say that I'm very torn about which way I want it to go."

"I spent four hours making picture buttons. You want to win."

"But if I win then I have to be vice president next year. Plus, I'll have to spend my summer in Washington for some junior leadership program, which means six straight weeks of me and Paris together in a dorm room."

"Aw, come on. You know you want to win so you can spend your whole summer in Washington far away from me."

Rory didn't want to leave her broken hearted mother alone, especially with buddy Christopher lurking in the wings just a relatively short drive away in Boston, "Please, don't even talk about Washington. It gives me a stomachache."

_Me too_, Lorelai thought she'd be encouraging, "It might be wonderful."

"Good, then you and I will go someday," pointedly excluding her father from the family vacation.

"Aw, look at you, trying to make Mommy feel like you don't spend every night tunneling out of the house with a spoon."

Chris couldn't help but feel a little left out of their fun, close relationship, and noticed how he was left out of the DC invitation. He decided to remind the girls of his presence with, "Hey, how about this? I'll come back here on Thursday night and I'll take you guys to dinner, and then we'll break into Chilton and tamper with some votes."

"We can't," Rory said quickly.

Lorelai was more apologetic, "Thursday's Sookie's rehearsal dinner."

"Oh well, I guess you'll just have to put your trust in a democratic system. Good luck with that."

Lorelai then got a fabulous idea, "But if you're going to be in the area Thursday night, you can come with us to the dinner."

Rory's head snapped toward her mother, her eyes wide, _What_?

"But its Sookie's rehearsal dinner," Chris grinned.

"Oh, she would love it," Lorelai assured, "She's cooking for a thousand. It'll be fun. Right Rory?"

The stomachache Rory had doubled, "Um yeah, I'm bringing Dean."

"I mean, if you can't do it, then. . ."

"What about your boyfriend?" Chris tested.

Chris noted the reaction in both Rory and Lorelai; Lorelai looked at Rory, the ground then back at Christopher.

"He's …not coming," Lorelai said evenly. It was the truth. Luke Danes would not be in attendance, sure he could make it to graduations before he accused people of really insulting falsehoods; however his schedule for the next few months looked lonely and full.

"What time?" Chris smiled.

"Seven thirty."

"I'm there."

"That's great. I'll tell Sookie." Lorelai was actually looking forward to spending time with her old friend again; get reacquainted now that they were adults, relatively speaking, of course.

Rory looked between her two parents, she'd seen that look a hundred times in the movies, and a thousand times when Luke and Lorelai would flirt. Rory couldn't help but sense something terrible was about to happen.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

In no time the night of Sookie's rehearsal dinner had arrived and half of Stars Hollow was at Sookie's house. Lorelai was smiling as Chris mingled, Miss Patty seemed particularly interested in why Christopher was there escorting Lorelai Gilmore when there hadn't been an official confirmed report of a breakup between Luke and her. Lorelai didn't care. Chris was her friend and escort, and didn't make blanket accusations about Lorelai being a slut, _like delusional, paranoid men who wear backward ball caps_.

"You okay hon? You look a little pale?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah fine," Lorelai nibbled on a carrot stick, generously dripping with Sookie's famous dip, "but if I get food poisoning it will definitely be on you," _Yeah it's Sookie's fault I'm so depressed … not because I miss… a certain someone. Stop thinking about him, that bridge is burned_.

"And what is Christopher doing here?" Sookie said, obviously a bit annoyed.

"Hey Rude!" Lorelai said through her mouth full, forcing herself to eat knowing that the only way to keep her strength up for the next few days was to keep her stomach full.

"Lorelai your ex-boyfriend is right across the street."

Lorelai was quick to defend, "Luke is my …boyfriend," she realized she mumbled the last word halfheartedly, wondering why it was still so automatic to think of Luke that way. Lorelai couldn't even admit to Christopher that they were broken up. Afraid that her old friend would tease her, or worse bash Luke. Especially after how Chris had discovered Luke and Lorelai in November, literally at the onset of their relationship, how adamantly Lorelai insisted to Christopher that Luke wasn't just a fling only to have it ruined a few months later.

"Right," Sookie challenged, "That's why you haven't been on a date in weeks, haven't talked to him in weeks, you've been moping around for weeks. That's why one of my friends can't come to my wedding."

"Would you like me to alter the bridesmaid's dress so he can wear it? If I start now I might make it before the ceremony; though I don't know if Luke will have the time to get his legs waxed. Maybe we should call him so he can pretty himself up." The image of Luke getting his legs waxed, ranting and railing about the insanity of the process, _'why would you do this voluntarily'_ made Lorelai grin; maybe that would hurt him as much as he hurt her.

"Honey, it's hard on all of us," Sookie said finally, speaking for the town, "You two had finally gotten together and now…"

Lorelai hadn't really thought of town impact of the relationship, she had been so busy with her personal mourning and wallowing. "He can still come…I'm not stopping him," Lorelai shrugged pretending to be indifferent toward the diner man; still appear strong without him. Lorelai didn't know what was wrong with her. She wasn't some weak-kneed lovesick girl. She wasn't a teenager anymore where you could flunk a few finals while you mourned that the football captain dumped you for another cheerleader. She was an independent woman; Confident, Strong, Self Reliant. She had survived those years before she knew Luke, she could survive again without him, right?

"Right, because that is so Luke, he was only going to come before because you were dragging him…"

Lorelai frowned, "Sorry I didn't realize you two were that close."

"Aw, honey. Both of you are my friends, okay. Now with your situation, I picked my side, but it's my wedding day, no second chances."

"Tell that to Elizabeth Taylor."

"Still, I intend on doing it once and I wanted all my friends to be there. So, what exactly is the story anyway, everyone is asking me if I know what's going on with the two of you," _and if can it be fixed in the next 72 hours_, "…and frankly I don't."

"Nothing is going on," Lorelai said honestly, technically they hadn't broken up, no one actually said the words, although that slap across Luke's face spoke loud and clear.

"If you ask me, there is your problem. Even if Luke did come how is he going to feel seeing you with Christopher," Lorelai hadn't told anyone about what Luke said to her. Even though they were apart she didn't want people to think of him as a villain. Even though they were apart Lorelai felt the need to protect Luke's reputation and her own. After all, no one needed to know about the ridiculous accusation that was made, how Lorelai slept with Christopher every time he came to town. For the last few months Christopher had been visiting and Lorelai hadn't slept with him once… she danced with him… but that was so not the same thing. Wait did everyone in town think she was now dating Christopher; Just because he was playing escort??

Then Jackson came up to Sookie needing to have an emergency discussion about his wedding attire.

Lorelai had to laugh, she wasn't _with_ Christopher. Though that was the root of Luke's hateful words, maybe Luke would be proud that the town shared his absurd suspicions. Nosey neighbors assuming things.

Kirk started tapping on his glass, and Miss Patty gasped, it was the only way she would have let Christopher escape the interrogation she was laying on him. "Ooh, ooh, a toast, everybody, a toast!"

Kirk of all people took the floor, "Ladies, gentlemen, honored guests. Who owns the silver Volvo 'cause you're blocking me in?"

Once free of Patty, Chris sidled up beside Lorelai, "How long before I move the car?"

"Hm, give it another ten minutes," she shrugged.

"Come on, I've gotta go. My mom is waiting. This isn't funny!" Kirk cried.

"Okay, that's it, I need some air," Chris leaned close to Lorelai's ear, "Grab the bottle."

Up to that point she was playing it safe with soda, figuring she would be driving Rory home, but Dean was a good kid and would get Rory home on time and home was just a stroll away anyway. Lorelai followed Chris out with the bottle and got a little of her feminine self-confidence back due the attention Chris was giving her.

Outside, Lorelai sat with Chris on the front porch. If the town wanted the storybook ending, of father and mother of Rory reunited… maybe she should give it to them.

"Wow. I hope the second act's as good as the first one," Chris filled his glass.

"Oh, well, it's a wedding. Things are supposed to be horrible."

"When Jackson came out holding that kilt – man, I felt for him."

"I know, so did I."

"Please, you were counting up how many Brigadoon references you could come up with to torture him with at a later date."

Lorelai scoffed, "How dare you accuse me of…"

"How many references?"

"None," she feigned.

"How many?"

"Twelve, including a few bars of I'll Go Home with Bonnie Jean," Lorelai laughed at how well Christopher still knew her, despite them having maturing into adulthood so very far apart.

"Well, I'm begging you, take plenty of pictures of this wedding because I have a feeling it's going to be a classic." without asking, Chris had taken Lorelai's empty glass out of her hand and started to fill it to the brim with wine, to which Lorelai raised an eyebrow. That seemed to be part of their old pattern, good humor, good times, … booze…sex. Lorelai shifted on the step a bit, suddenly uncomfortable with her past, when Luke had been her future.

Even so, the words came out of Lorelai's mouth, "You know, if you're going to be in town for the day, you should just come with us and" she took back her full glass, ". . . Thanks . . . see all the fireworks for yourself." Was she flirting with Chris? Well why not, since it was her tradition to sleep with Chris whenever he came to town, if that is what Luke thought of her.

"What about your guy?"

Lorelai was slightly alarmed, despite their playful flirting; Chris remembered she had a boyfriend. Lorelai decided to be honest with him since he had been dancing around the issue so well all evening, "Well, he may no be my guy anymore," Lorelai said sadly while staring deeply into her wine glass.

"What happened?"

"Just one of those things, " she really didn't want to relive the details again. Those hateful things Luke said about her and Christopher. If that's the past precedent, why not go with it? But Chris was mad in love with Sherry though. Unlike Lorelai, Chris was still in a relationship, or was he?

"Okay, you've got an escort."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Just like that, okay?"

"Well, if Sookie doesn't mind and if you can get me a room at that swanky Inn of yours."

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, mister 'suddenly I'm everywhere'; you've been popping up here and there. How come you can just agree to come to the wedding?"

"Because I can."

"Don't you have to check your appointment book?"

"It's on a Sunday."

"Don't you have to check with Sherry?" Lorelai saw something in his face, "Chris, what's up?"

"Nothing. Sherry's not in town, and even if she was, I still don't think she'd mind if I went."

"Because she's the coolest chick in the world?"

Chris sighed, "Because things aren't going too well for us lately."

"Oh, no."

"She had this big business trip planned and before she left, we had a talk."

"Yikes. Talking to someone you love," Lorelai almost envied him.

"Yeah, we tried to come up with some answers but we couldn't think of anything, so she left and we said we'd take this time apart to think."

"What have you been thinking?"

"About finding an apartment."

"Wow, um, that's so weird," _my relationship is over; his relationship is over, what are the odds_? "I don't know what to say."

"No, there's nothing to say. It's nobody's fault. It just isn't, you know, _IT_," Chris admit ably was laying the groundwork. Maybe a few more weeks of visits over the summer and he could convince Lorelai and Rory that he really wanted to be with them.

Lorelai shrugged a shoulder, "Well maybe this is a good thing?"

Chris felt encouraged by that, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean maybe if you and Sherry are…no together anymore," Lorelai worded delicately, "it will relieve some of the tension between you and Rory."

"Yeah, me and Rory."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Well, Luke and I didn't have the relationship talk per se… but there was some….yelling…maybe…" she didn't want to remember their final words to each other.

"Wow, you two seemed really together last time I was here?"

"Well, never mind that now," Lorelai dismissed to hide her broken heart, "It's over and it's decided. You'll come to Sookie's wedding as my guest and you'll make sure I stop one or two Brigadoon-isms shy of Jackson taking me out with a bagpipe."

"It would be my pleasure," Christopher clinked glasses with Lorelai. Since Lorelai hadn't mentioned the diner man at all, Chris took it as a very good sign that their fight had escalated and they had broken up. Technically he and Sherry weren't officially separated, merely geographically and emotionally.

Lorelai was about to raise the wine glass to her lips, when she saw the diner. Suddenly, she wasn't so spiteful toward Luke. It wasn't until that moment sitting on Sookie's front porch, near the town square, that she realized how close the diner was to her best friend's house, how small the town was, almost everything of interest within sight of the square. The diner seemed to be blatantly staring back at her, it might as well have been Luke himself, glaring at her, confirming his ridiculous accusation. She was just innocently talking and drinking with Chris on the porch. Lorelai put her wine glass down, as if to lessen the crime.

Lorelai saw the lights of Luke's apartment were on; she pictured him in his apartment all alone, without Jess, wondering if he regretted sending his nephew away so soon. Wondered if now that Jess was gone, what was the problem? Still they both said things they didn't mean while emotions were high, hurtful horrible things; why couldn't they apologize, forget everything that was said and just pick up where they had left off. Lorelai began to wonder if Luke could see her there with Christopher and her stomach flipped again as she became very self conscious. She wondered if Luke would get the wrong idea… get jealous… or finally get fired up to act, to want to win her back; Or if it merely confirmed his suspicions and he would leave town, for good this time.

"You know I think I've gotten enough air; let's go back inside." She couldn't bear to have the diner in her sight; it was too much a reminder of _him,_ he was probably in his apartment and just beyond her reach.

Before Lorelai could grasp the door handle, the door flew open, and Rory was there, "Hey whatcha doing?" she seemed out of breath like she had fought across the crowded house rather quickly.

"Nothing, we were just coming back inside kiddo," Chris eased, he felt like his father had caught him sneaking out of the house again.

Lorelai noticed the scowl Rory sent in her father's direction and grabbed her mother's hand, "Come on, I need you…for something."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory had been reluctant to go home with Dean, but it was a school night. Lorelai got Chris a cab back to his hotel since she was concerned for his safety, she assured him that his Volvo would be safe on the side of the street till morning, much to Kirk's dismay.

Lorelai had helped Sookie clean up, cleaning all the dishes by hand.

"You know I have a dishwasher," Sookie observed.

"I know, and her name is Lorelai, " Lorelai teased, scrubbing very hard and very intently, as if this was her penance for some terrible crime.

"Lorelai really you don't have too…"

"Sookie, your loading chart for the dishwasher is way to complicated; this is fine really." Lorelai needed time to think. Things had gone topsy-turvy in so short a time. Somehow Luke was the jackass and Christopher had become the hero? It didn't make any sense which only made Lorelai grab another dish. Christopher had a girlfriend, yet Lorelai was still flirting and teasing him with adolescent humor and suggestive comments as if they were still in high school. Had it been Luke, he would have given her a trademark "Aw Jeez", rolled his eyes publicly, but still enacted on the comment in private, as if it was their little romantic secret; Lorelai loved that about their relationship. Chris however would have returned the suggestive comment with one of his own, the look in his eyes almost a game of chicken, a dare for Lorelai to up the ante. Plus Sherry and Chris seemed to be on the outs and Lorelai didn't know what to make of the situation.

When all of Sookie's dishes were clean, her pillows fluffed, her trash taken out, Sookie finally had to insist that Lorelai go home and get to bed herself. Lorelai said she would go home, but she took a detour, a few. She walked around the square, ever mindful of the diner and its hermit inhabitant, doing her damnedest to sort out her feelings once and for all. Lorelai looked around the square as she morosely strolled, recalling their sleigh ride through the square, the basket auction where Luke Danes publicly staked his claim on one Lorelai Gilmore. Dozens of festivals she had wrangled Luke into helping out with even before they were dating and the countless times she had crossed the square to get her favorite brew from her favorite diner man.

Lorelai lost count of how many times she circled the square, each time she came to the diner, she debated about going in. To what end, she started to wonder. To be yelled at and insulted again? Would Luke still be cruel and upset? Luke was very clear about what he thought of her. Did Luke even trust her if he was such a absurdly jealous man?

Maybe it was time to really let go. Lorelai had gone through all the natural steps of a break up. Anger, Denial, Bargaining, Wallowing, Ice Cream, Sappy Movies… maybe it was time to accept that what her and Luke had had been wonderful while it lasted, but they were no more. Maybe some distant day, like on a bad TV show, they would get together again; some crazy scenario …like they were both miraculously trapped at the same ski lodge during a snow storm and they would have to huddle close together to keep warm because they ran out of firewood; all their old feelings would come up and they would make love and reconcile again. It was clear all the Lifetime Movies she had been wallowing over were having an effect on her.

Yet, the ridiculous fantasy, that long off hope of someday somehow made it easier for her to finally leave the square, finally head home at the late hour, finally leave behind Luke Danes, … well maybe.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent."  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	47. Take A Sad Song And Make It Better

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**Dialogue borrowed from 2.22 - I Can't Get Started  
written by Amy Sherman-Palladino and John Stephens  
directed by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
motivations and intentions changed by me to suit the master plan. **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 47:  
Take A Sad Song And Make It Better**

The next morning, Lorelai walked into the kitchen in her pajamas, and sighed to her daughter, "Oh my God, I'm so tired," habitually Lorelai poured herself a cup of coffee. Her late night stroll took it's toll and really messed with her schedule, and due to the night air she might have caught a cold. The last thing she needed the week of Sookie's wedding was a stuffed up red nose.

Rory noticed the mug, and was surprised as Lorelai drank it nonchalantly while sitting down to read the paper. It was the first time Lorelai was so casual about coffee since this whole Luke separation began. In Rory's mind there was still hope, they weren't broken up yet, but with this new development she wasn't sure any more and didn't say anything. Rory reluctantly had left the party last night with Dean, but when she realized her mother hadn't come home yet, she had stayed up for Lorelai's return home. Rory fell asleep before she witnessed her mother's returned, having nightmares of Christopher dropping Lorelai off at the porch with a kiss, her dream mother had an air, not a glow per say, but she seemed lighter than she had in the last few weeks and Rory feared Christopher was the reason, before she spoke Rory had to remind herself those images were from a dream, she cautiously asked, "Hey Mom?"

"Yes, angel?" Lorelai responded as she settled at the kitchen table with the paper and the first cup of the day.

Rory didn't know how interrupt this new change in attitude with her mother or how buddy-buddy Lorelai and Chris were now, '_Mom, did you sleep with dad last night?'_, Rory got a stomachache just thinking about it. "Where'd this basket come from?"

Lorelai smiled at the thoughtful bloated basket, "Aw it's from my graduation, your dad sent it over, I was finally able to lug the ginormous thing home."

Rory feared Christopher's bribe was having its desired effect on her mother. Rory casually observed, "You got home late from Sookie's?"

"Yeah, I stayed to help her clean up a little," Lorelai mentioned absently, not wanting to rehash the decision of her thoughtful walk home. Then she excitedly slammed down the paper, "Hey, guess what? I know something you don't know."

"What?" Rory said guardedly.

"Okay, just remember, it's really wrong to gossip, unless it's true or just way too good not to tell everyone you see, whether you know them or not."

"Okay," Rory said hesitantly, _not worried at all_, she thought dryly in her head, "Got it, what is it?"

"Well, guess who's in the process of breaking up?"

Rory's stomach dropped, "Brad and Jen?" she said hopefully, wondering why her mother would relay her break-up in such a giddy way.

Lorelai gasped, "Bite your tongue."

Maybe it was a reverse psychology tactic; _guess who's in the process of breaking up, well, certainly not me and Luke because we made up last night, that's why I got home so late, _Rory asked with impatience "Then who?"

"Sherry and your dad."

"What?" It was as if someone punched Rory in the gut, dumped ice water down her spine, and set her cheeks on fire all at once. Lorelai was way too happy about the news.

"Yes," Lorelai smiled, not just any smile, a triumphant smile.

"Dad told you that?" Rory wanted to know if this was indeed fact or just speculation.

"Last night," Lorelai beamed, then saw how pale her daughter was, "Rory? What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy?"

"Happy?" Rory said, wanting to know the reason her mother was so happy about it.

"Well, yeah. Now we don't have to force a friendship, right? We don't have to pretend we like her? We won't have step-mommy dearest keeping Chris from us anymore."

"Us?" _I'm the one that had to live through the world according to Sherry_.

"Well, yeah, I mean granted I never met her but I'm sure if things continued with them we would have met eventually. I thought she was the reason you've been so mad at your dad lately?"

Rory clammed up, her mind frantically trying to think of what to do, "Is he…broken up about it, you know sad?"

"He seemed pretty cool about the whole thing…what's wrong?"

A tiny spark in Rory began to grow, "Well just… you were so mad at him before, now you are suddenly all buddy-buddy with him again?"

"Rory you were in a car accident! Nothing like tragedy to bring a family together."

"But he's confiding his break up in you…"

"I thought you wanted me and your dad to get along again, everything can get back to normal now, Sherry is history…"

_This isn't normal, you and Luke are normal! _"Not like… not like this!"

"Rory what are you talking about…"

Rory's face strewed up, but she dismissed, the anger still brewing inside her, "Nothing."

"Okay, if you don't say anything … I can't help," hoping that the sing song tone she adopted would egg Rory in to talking about what was really bothering her. Lorelai pulled something out of her pajama pocket and put it in her mouth.

Rory jumped on the innocent behavior, "Where'd you get that?"

"What?"

"The Jordan almond that you pulled out of your pajamas and ate," Rory interrogated, "Where did you get it?!"

"Hm, Santa Claus?" Lorelai supplied trying to diffuse her daughter's outburst.

"That's why I found tulle on the stairs leading up to your bedroom? It took me six hours to make those almond bundles, Mother!" Rory slammed her hands on the table and left in a huff, but it wasn't Jordan Almonds that had Rory upset. Rory ran out the front door in her jacket and lounge pants, forgetting that she had to get ready for school and a bus to catch.

Pushing the Jordan almond to the other side of her mouth, Lorelai called, "Rory? Rory?" not understanding why her daughter was upset, but Rory was already out the door.

Rory was in a brisk walk to the square. Most kids with estranged parents would love for their folks to miraculously get back together. So why was it that Rory saw her own father was the villain in this situation. Was it because Luke had become more of the hero in her eyes, more endeared to her than her own father? Luke was the champion in her story, A man who stepped up to be there for her when she needed him most, and as a result swept her mother off her feet and made Lorelai the happiest she had ever been.

Lorelai wouldn't even talk about Luke, or tell Rory what was said between them, not the night of the car accident, not the night of the graduation. What hateful hurtful things could two people so in love have exchanged to bring them to this? Jess was gone, Rory's arm was healed, Luke wanted to marry Lorelai, Lorelai was dreaming about marrying Luke, so why were they still apart?

Rory forcibly entered the diner, the bells above her head jingling hard, and got everyone's attention. Rory recognized no one, stray tourists and no names. So she felt safe in proceeding with her business with Luke.

"Hey Rory," Luke greeted cautiously, "Nice face you got there…" taking in her pajamas, "Everything alright?"

"Luke?" Rory managed evenly and politely.

Rory was a mix of sad and angry. "What?"

Rory went right up to the counter, "Can I talk to you…please?"

"Sure," Luke ushered her behind the curtain to the stair well and up to his apartment.

Rory had worked herself up into quite a state, now that her moment was here, she was nervous. How could she yell at Luke, Luke never yelled at her, but both her mother and Luke were being ridiculous and they had to get over whatever…"The place looks great," Rory casually offered, with a glower just below the surface.

"Rory what's the matter?"

Rory sighed, she turned to face Luke and just exploded, "I need to know if you and mom are going to get back together. Ever."

"Rory" Luke shook his head.

"Top of your head, ball park figure" Rory begged, "Another week, another month," she hesitantly revealed her worst fear, "… never?"

"Rory, things were said…" Luke took a deep breath to explain.

"And now the two of you aren't even talking at all; she hasn't come to the diner in weeks. I was there, at her bed side for the tears and the worst case of coffee withdrawal I've ever seen."

"Coffee withdrawal?"

Rory was exasperated, "She stopped drinking coffee because it made her think of you… and now…today out of nowhere she started drinking it again!! Do you know what that means!?!" Rory stressed; she didn't know if she should mention her concerns to Luke about Chris' wistful thinking, how chummy her parents were now and a possible ulterior motive, how Lorelai was back on the bean, possibly as a result of Christopher, "cheering her up", a sign that she may move on if Luke didn't get his ass in gear. It would only upset Luke to know Lorelai had been hanging out with Chris like old times, perhaps it would push Luke over the edge from even trying again. Or it could spur him to following Rory home with the ring he planned to propose with.

"And now?" Luke encouraged.

"Just… do you want to get back together with her?"

Luke tried again, "Rory things were said…"

Rory jumped in again, "So what? Forgive them, forget them, move on and get back on track," Rory begged, "If you don't act soon, it may be too late," Rory warned, she left before Luke could ask any more questions. She had to get back home and get ready for school anyway.

Luke couldn't pretend to not know what she was talking about. He had seen Chris and Lorelai together around town with Rory. Dancing in Lorelai's living room to Frank, even just last night, he was closing up and had a clear view of Sookie's house, and Lorelai and Chris talking on the porch, with a bottle of wine, causing Luke to get a beer of his own.

The sick feeling in his stomach doubled. He didn't feel like himself without Lorelai. Not only had he grown so used to her presence in his every day, but he had no one to yell at, no one to scold, no one to take care of, no one to love or to love him.

It was his own fault. If he had just shut up, forgiven her for the things she said during the accident, she admitted that she had been wrong about Jess; that should have been enough. Yet as soon as he got back from his fishing trip he heard the talk circulating about the car accident and Christopher's quick appearance in Stars Hollow. It was right, he was Rory's father, she should have been called, but apparently Luke's time away did more harm then good.

The thought of Lorelai with Christopher for all that time angered Luke. Lorelai had no doubt run to Chris when Luke pushed her away, was she with Christopher to spite Luke? To get back at Luke? She was merely proving Luke right but being with Chris.

Or worse yet; Nothing was going on and Luke ruined his best chance at happiness with the woman he loved over nothing. Luke resigned; Maybe Lorelai didn't really feel the same way that he did if she was able to move on so quickly, maybe it was just as well he didn't propose that night. Maybe she was always supposed to be with Christopher, and Luke was foolish to fight with their destiny. Maybe Luke was right all along, Lorelai and him should have never have crossed that friendship line.

Luke saw Rory make her way back across the square in her slippers. Rory was on his side; That was unexpected, nice and strange. Didn't she want her own parents back together? She may have been the only one rooting for him.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The day before the wedding, Rory was in mission mode, and breezed through the inn's front door, poking her head into her mother's office, "Hey mom, grab Sookie I have something for to play for you guys."

Lorelai knew Rory was acting strangely since she had her cast removed, especially when Chris was around. Rory had been quiet during last nights Friday night dinner, but who was Lorelai to argue with a sudden good mood.

Sookie and Lorelai came into the dining room and Rory had already set up a CD player.

"Rory?" Sookie asked, "What's going on?"

"I found it, it's perfect!" holding up a CD case.

"Found what?" her mother asked.

"Sookie's Wedding March. Sit, sit," Rory hit play, and a cheerful band struck up. Sookie and Lorelai sat by the stereo, and listed as suddenly Frank Sinatra's voice filled the dining room.

_For once in my life I've got someone who needs me  
Someone I've needed so long  
For once unafraid I can go where life leads me  
And somehow I know I'll be strong  
_  
_For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew  
Someone warm like you  
Would make my dreams come true_

Sookie was smiling and swaying to the happy tune, but Rory looked at Lorelai pointedly during the song and her mother only glared back. Rory knew that Frank Sinatra only made Lorelai think of Luke and the lyrics were fitting too.

_For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like its hurt me before  
For once I've got someone I know won't desert me  
And I'm not alone anymore_

Sookie gushed, "Oh My God, it's perfect. His voice has got that melodic quality, '_oh too bad I'm not single anymore, but it's all right cause I've got you Baby!_' Oh, thank you Rory you saved the day…" Sookie hugged Rory. Over Sookie's shoulder, Rory saw Lorelai wore a sad frown, Rory recognized it, the song had its desired affect and reminded Lorelai of Luke.

_For once I can say: this is mine you can't take it  
As long as I've got love I know I can make it  
For once in my life I've got someone who needs me_

Lorelai quickly left the dining room as the love song played on and went to hide in her office. Rory was on her mother's heels once Sookie released her from the enthusiastic hug, "Mom!"

Lorelai turned sharply and bit into her daughter, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm trying to help," Rory pleaded.

"By torturing me? Using Frank, against me, that is low!"

"Mom, Luke still loves you, I know he does. Just go to the diner, sort it all out …"

"Rory I have a lot to get done for tomorrow," Lorelai was flustered, "Just… just take Frank," pointing to the dining room where music was still playing, "and get out of here, go home!"

"You are sending me home? I was supposed to help you decorate tonight."

"I'll do it myself! If you keep pushing your luck, I'll… I'll ground you," Lorelai threatened.

"Ground me?" Rory almost laughed, "When have you ever grounded me?"

Mother and daughter started shouting over the classic standard in the lobby. "Well, maybe it's time I start! As a parent you are supposed to discipline to curb undesirable behavior!" Lorelai raised her voice, pointing in the direction of the dining room, "_THIS_ is undesirable behavior!"

Rory shouted back, "Ground me for playing a song? Ground me for wanting you back together with Luke!"

"Rory maybe he doesn't want me anymore, did you ever think of that!" it was her worst fear vocalized.

"I don't believe that!"

"Well, some things you can't come back from, some things you can't take back; some things you can't fix or forgive!" Lorelai was on the verge of tears recalling Luke's exact words of what he thought of her.

"Mom…"

"I'm going for a walk, be gone when I get back!" Lorelai turned to leave not caring that Michel and a few guests had witnessed the blowout. As she sped through the lobby in her high heels, she could hear Frank as he crescendoed, getting one last dig in her as he filtered in from the dining room, almost following her, haunting her, taunting her…

_For once I can say: this is mine you can't take it  
Long as I've got love I know I can make it  
For once in my life I've got someone  
For once in my life I've found someone _

_For once in my life I've got someone who needs me_

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Once Lorelai had sufficiently calmed down, she returned to find Rory and Frank had left, as requested. Lorelai felt bad, she had no right to shout, her daughter was sweetly trying to mend the gap between Luke and her, that didn't deserve being grounded over. Lorelai wasn't mad at Rory, she was mad at Luke.

After Michel left, Lorelai changed out of her business wear to while she decorated the inn by herself._ Okay, having a fight with the daughter suddenly not such a good idea._

Before Lorelai became a flower fairy to spruce the inn and magically transform it for the impending nuptials, she went to check on Sookie in the kitchen.

"Hey," Sookie brightly greeted all a twitter for the big day, oblivious to the fight between mother and daughter since she had returned to the kitchen after the song, "I went with the sugared daffodils for the top tier. Let me tell you, they look great. Ooh, I've outdone myself this time."

"Well, it is your wedding, if you don't go all out for your own…" Lorelai thought of her Luke day dreams again, of Luke and her standing under the chuppah, then Lorelai cleared her throat to clear her head.

"Yeah, I'm so glad Rory found that song…"

"Yeah, great song," Lorelai quickly agreed, "Um, classic. What are you still doing here?"

"I just wanted to double-check everything for tomorrow. Don't worry, I'm done, everything's fine. I'm now going straight to bed."

"Your last night as a single woman," Lorelai said with a smile, but she thought of the many thousands of nights she'd have to spend alone now.

"Yup," so giddy she forgot to be sensitive to her friend's situation for a moment.

As always, Lorelai hid behind her smile, "Just think of it. As of tomorrow, you can start wearing cold cream to bed and stop shaving your legs." _She's already got a man, _Lorelai mirthlessly chuckled, thinking of her former man Luke "Go to sleep, See you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" but Sookie didn't leave just yet.

"What? Did you forget something?"

"Aw no, everything's fine but there is one thing I've been meaning to talk to you about, but well… you're so sensitive lately…"

"Yeah?" Lorelai wondered if maybe this was another set up about Luke, maybe he was coming to the wedding anyway, and Sookie was trying to prepare her.

Sookie pulled Lorelai to a secluded corner of the kitchen so she wouldn't have been over heard by the rest of the staff. "Well, Lorelai… you know I love you… I mean you are my best friend… and well, sometimes it's more like we are sisters than just friends…"

"Okay?" Lorelai couldn't figure out what Sookie was driving at.

"Well, umm, I know you are really …well sensitive lately with everything going on," Referring to Luke, "…but you know I want tomorrow to be perfect…and well I have to ask…"

"What Sookie?" Lorelai was tired of her babbling around the issue.

Sookie seemed to get more nervous about broaching her subject and for a few minutes didn't make sounds. Just twisted her mouth and bit her lip, "Umm how's your …dress fitting these days?"

"My dress?" Lorelai's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, you know your bridesmaid's dress, the one everyone will see you in."

"Fine?" Lorelai didn't follow where Sookie was going.

"Have you tried it on since the fitting?"

"You mean the fitting at my house, because I made them?"

"Yeah, is it … oh I don't know… snug in places?"

"What?" Lorelai was trying to figure out what Sookie trying to say, however it was Sookie, the possibilities were endless.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything with everything going on with Luke, but you look like you've …put on some weight," Sookie winced.

"SOOKIE!"

"I know I'm sorry!" Sookie quickly apologized.

"You wait till now, eighteen hours before the ceremony to tell me I'm fat?!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well, you are so concerned about my big butt waddling down the aisle; you don't want me to knock the flowers over? How about I just roll down the aisle instead?!"

Sookie defended herself with a squirmy shrug, "Well, it's just that I know you've been indulging on the Ben and Jerry's lately… and I was wondering how does the dress fit…is it too tight…can you breath…if you can't breathe then you will pass out during the ceremony and the minister will forget to pronounce us husband and wife then it's not official…"

"Sookie stop!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound mean, I just…"

"Good night, Sookie…I'm going to finish decorating now…" Lorelai left the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Sookie was right; Lorelai had put on a few pounds thanks to Rory's insistence that she had a right to wallow, that ice cream would make her feel better, Rory also assured that Luke would come around and everything would be right again. However, the encouragement led Lorelai to sneaking more ice cream and sweets behind Rory's back, which led to Lorelai's jeans being a little snug now. Lorelai sometimes would let an entire pint of Ben and Jerry's soften so she could just stick a straw in the carton and slurp up the instant milkshake. Lorelai only hoped that for one day the dress would fit, she wouldn't pop a seam, then it could be a lifetime of sweat pants and hording cats for Lorelai.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Later that night, Lorelai was decorating the lobby for the wedding reception, and Christopher snuck up behind her and startled her. "GAH!!" Lorelai cried, "Aw Jeez, don't do that! I could have strangled you with this ribbon."

Chris took in the fruits of her labors around the lobby, "Well, it looks like you've got Martha Stewart tied up with ribbon. Did you do all this?"

Lorelai had almost forgotten he was coming to the wedding she hadn't seen him all day, Thursday was so long ago and laughed at his joke, "Yeah, I did, all by my lonesome. How's it look?"

"It looks great."

"Well, for as tired as I feel, it should look fantastic! When did you get in?"

"Just before dinner, I checked in, ate dinner… then _retired_ for the evening."

Lorelai nodded, "So, then what are you doing up?"

Chris innocently shrugged his shoulders; "Couldn't sleep. I sweet-talked the maid into leaving me about ten thousand pillow mints and then I proceeded to eat them all."

"Serves you right," she swatted at him for flirting with her staff, and then she plopped on one of the couches. "Oh God, I'm so exhausted,"

"Need some help?" Chris sat down with her.

"No, I'm almost done. I got up and went back to work just now, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Chris said with a playful smirk.

"Oh, good, 'cause this is not the time to loaf." She had done enough loafing while she wallowed over Luke, now it was time to suck it up, rejoin the land of the living; maybe get wasted at the wedding, "I'm so happy for Sookie," she reminded herself, and told the story to Chris, "I mean, it's like a real live love story, and I saw it all happen. I mean, I hired Jackson. I watched them meet. I watched them have several bizarrely intense arguments over mustard greens. I watched them fall in love. I got to see it all. It was a nice show." Lorelai was drowsy, and she suddenly realized how close she and Chris were huddled up on the couch, "Hi," she almost laughed, searching his face. He had the same look when he filled her wine glass for her on Sookie's porch.

"Hi," Chris returned, then he leaned into Lorelai and kissed her.

At first it didn't register with Lorelai, she knew it was a kiss, and she knew she was kissing Christopher, and she knew that she had done that before with Christopher, a long, long time ago, but he had Sherry now or did he… they hadn't broken up yet, or had they? Lorelai hadn't seen him since Sookie's party. That didn't matter; Lorelai had Luke, well sort of, she was in love with a man who hated her. Would this be considered cheating? If Chris and Sherry were on the outs, and if she and Luke weren't… whatever they were anymore, was this just comfort in the arms of an old friend, or was this the final fulfillment of destiny, that looming expectation that everyone had been waiting for since 1984; Christopher and Lorelai finally together. She pulled away and had to ask him, "What was that?" still feeling drowsy and slow from all her decorating work and trying to process what just happened.

"I have no idea," Chris leaned in again since Lorelai hadn't smacked him or resisted the first kiss.

Lorelai put her hand on his cheek to push him away, she looked at him quizzically, "Chris," she tried pull away from his, "What are we doing?"

"One more time and maybe I'll have an explanation," Chris tightened his hold on Lorelai, to entice her to want to be closer to him, and his mouth met hers again.

Lorelai pulled away again, "This is not happening," she said in a painful whisper, already feeling a stinging in her eyes.

"I hope to God you're wrong," Chris was so eager he forced them together again, holding Lorelai in place with his hand in her hair, convinced he could win Lorelai over now. She was free, he was free, they could be together finally; he could make her forget all about her boyfriend and have her help him forget about Sherry; both falling into their old pattern from high school.****

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent."  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked 

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	48. I Can’t Be Finished With You

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! **

**I GOT A GIFT FOR YOU!! **

**PS THANK YOU Wendy for my early greeting, that is so sweet that you remembered, it helps that we are birthday twins so HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY!!! Here's your gift I didn't bother to wrap it, sorry. **

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**Dialogue borrowed from2.22 - I Can't Get Started  
written by Amy Sherman-Palladino and John Stephens  
directed by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
motivations and intentions changed by me to suit the master plan. **

**A/N: NOOTS **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 48:  
I Can't Be Finished With You**

7777777777777777777777Previously on Gilmore Girls777777777777777777777777

Lorelai pulled away again, "This is not happening," she said in a painful whisper, already feeling a stinging in her eyes.

"I hope to God you're wrong," Chris was so eager he forced them together again, holding Lorelai in place with his hand in her hair, convinced he could win Lorelai over now. She was free, he was free, they could be together finally; he could make her forget all about her boyfriend and have her help him forget about Sherry; both falling into their old pattern from high school.

77777777777777777Tonight on Gilmore Girls7777777777777777777777

Lorelai pushed Chris away again, "Come on, cut it out." Something inside told her this was every shade of wrong.

However Chris persisted and pulled her close again, as they kissed, Lorelai thought about how well they got along recently. Chris stepping up during the car accident, the gift basket for her graduation, being there for the cast removal; Chris being his old charming self to distract Lorelai from her Luke heartache.

Luke. Luke had given her a gift basket too. He knew how to make the best coffee. Luke knew all her favorite foods. Luke had always been around, for Rory's ball and debates, bad days of school, fixing things around the house. Luke had been there for helping Lorelai dealing with the elder Gilmores, for termites and basket auctions. Luke wasn't a trip down memory lane; Luke was all Lorelai had wanted the last few weeks.

Lorelai decidedly pushed Chris away at his shoulders once and for all. She was staring at the man who had just kissed her with a hint of chocolate mint lingering on her lips. Staring at a stranger, despite being a childhood friend, she didn't know or recognize as an adult. It was one thing to speculate about her and Chris getting back together to get back at Luke; But Lorelai could see that wasn't going to sooth her broken heart or fix things between her and Luke.

It was then Lorelai missed Luke the most, her eyes now brimming with impending tears. Having a practical stranger kiss her, a man that wasn't Luke, her Luke, kissed by a man who didn't really love her the way Luke did. Luke's fears, his very accusations could have been proven right with just that one kiss, by Lorelai's split second of weakness, was Lorelai actually considering the possibility of Chris and her getting back together when there was a Luke in the world. Luke's warning form November clear as ever in her mind. _"He's going to talk and turn on the charm and you are going to forgive him again …I've seen it, Lorelai. The effect he has on you. You can't help it, I mean, when he came to town last year, or whenever you talk about him… I don't know if it's because he's your friend, or first love, or Rory's dad, but you just keep forgiving and forgetting and… he just … keeps hurting you and Rory._"

Chris was taken aback by the look of absolute horror on Lorelai's face. "Lorelai?" Chris was getting a little unnerved since it looked like Lorelai was about to cry. _When a girl you kiss looks like she is about to cry as a result of that kiss … that can't be good._

Lorelai didn't say a word to him, held that horrified expression; that gaped mouth, that deer in the headlights gaze for a moment, looking past Chris as if Luke himself was over his left shoulder. Then as if in a trance, Lorelai simply stood up, silently, arms limp at her sides, and went to the Inn's front door and ran out of the Inn.

"Lorelai!" Christopher called after her.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai ran to her Jeep in the parking lot but soon realized she didn't have her keys on her, they were inside the Inn, in her office, with her purse, with her driver's license, with _HIM_. Lorelai couldn't face Christopher again; she had to find Luke and in her current daze she somehow knew her feet could take her to the diner faster than any stupid car anyway. She practically flew to the diner on foot, never showing such athletic stamina before nor ever again. Familiar scenery breezed past her as she had her destination for this marathon in mind, the diner. Next thing Lorelai registered, she found herself pounding on the diner's door, in sync with her pounding heart from the unusual exercise.

Her eyes were burning from the salty sting of her tears, her lungs were burning from the night air and uncharacteristic exertion, her heart was burning, overflowing with a love for Luke so clear now. She was wishing, hoping, praying Luke was still up, hoping he'd hear her, knowing Luke's routine, and how early he usually turned in, want more than anything to tell him the one thing she had held back for so long. "Luke? Luke, please let me in…" she was letting the tears escape now. Again absent of sense to use the spare key to let herself in.

When Luke came out of the stair case doorway, he looked angry and stunned to see her at the same time.

"Please, Luke, I need to talk to you," she said through the glass, pounding on the window as she jiggled the doorknob frantically.

The desperation in her hoarse voice and her glistening eyes compelled Luke to help her; maybe something was wrong with Rory. Luke opened the door, and Lorelai launched at him, her arms around his neck, now crying on his shoulder. "Luke, I've missed you so much."

Luke was never comfortable around crying, hysterical women, however since it was Lorelai, Luke made an exception. He didn't know what else to do so he took her in his arms and held her, enjoying her warmth and the smell of her hair again.

In sobs, recovering from her jog, Lorelai confessed, "I've been so miserable without you, sure I hid it, I've always been too damn proud, but I wanted you to come to me… when you were ready…to really forgive me."

Luke had an idea of how she suffered when he accidentally overheard Rory and Lane one day in the market. "I know," wiping her tears away with his thumbs, pressing his forehead to hers, "I'm so sorry too… I was way out of line."

Lorelai was pawing at his arms and shoulders unsure if this was the real Luke or the android Luke, or if she had finally gone crazy without him and his coffee, and was imagining a Dream Luke Substitute, taking her back, "…But things weren't the same, you were… still distant and you said …"

"I know, I'm sorry, I was a complete ass. I've been kicking myself, I was wrong to say that…"

"I don't want to break up," Lorelai wept.

Luke took her face in his hands, "We don't have to, I want to be with you, I've been miserable too," Luke couldn't help himself; he had to kiss her again since it had been far too long.

Luke's kiss was the only thing that could calm Lorelai and she relaxed in Luke's arms. Lorelai was so happy to snake her arms around her Luke again and eagerly met his lips. Hungry for him, wanting to devour him right there, wanting to forget what happened at the Inn was real. That her lips, lips that were now so furiously kissing Luke's, had moments before touched Christopher's.

Lorelai pulled away, with guilt, "Luke, I should tell you something…" she sniffled.

"Later," he wanted to be with her again, take her upstairs and just wanted to be alone in their own little world again for a while.

"No, Luke this is important." Lorelai steeled herself to break the news but be honest with Luke, her love, her soul mate. She didn't want to ruin their reunion, but she had to get it out in the open immediately to keep it from infecting their reconciliation, she cautiously broached, "I'm not sure if you've seen Chris around town lately."

Luke stiffened up at the mention of Christopher's name, "Yeah…I've seen him… with you… but its okay…" Luke assured, "I know, nothing's going on… that was a long time ago," Luke repeated verbatim as Lorelai had insisted to him before, "... he was here for Rory…I shouldn't have made that crack…I'm so sorryfor…"

"He kissed me," Lorelai blurted out with shame and waited for the next fireworks display.

Luke's face fell, "What?"

Lorelai was quick to explain, "Just now at the Inn, I was decorating for Sookie's wedding and well we've been spending a lot of time together lately …with Rory…and this was a rare instance where we were alone… and he thought he could…"

"Stop… just ... stop…" Luke's arms went limp to his sides, he released Lorelai as he stepped away and let go of Lorelai. _Why is she here… if she was with Christopher all these weeks_?

"I didn't want him to … he leaned in to me… he grabbed me… he initiated it and I kept pushing him away…"

"Kept pushing him? You mean you let him kiss you more than once?"

"Luke, it literally just happened," Lorelai defended.

"But this is exactly what I was talking about! How can I trust you when you are so damn fickle? One minute you are with him the next you want to be with me…"

"Luke, as soon as it happened I came here. I was so upset and thinking of you here, so close but a million miles away… I just left him, I up and left him in the lobby and came here, ran here, I didn't even take the jeep because I left my damn keys in my office," half-heartedly added, "I don't even think I closed the front door behind me."

"Lorelai," Luke shook his head, as he stepped away from her, just trying to keep from shouting. The last few weeks he had come to terms that he and Lorelai would never reconcile. Then like a miracle she appeared, she was real and here she with him, and for a moment Luke thought everything was going to be okay, just to have it come crashing down again with the mere mention of Chris' name. Luke had hoped nothing was going on, but that jealous instinct would always rear its head whenever he saw the childhood sweethearts together; there would always be mistrust and doubt.

"Please…we kissed that's it, I'm not telling you to hurt you… I'm just being honest… Chris thought he could just worm his way back in, like you said he would try to do. Remember your little speech, back in November, after the ball."

A hundred things were flashing in Luke's head, sure it was just a kiss, but he could clearly see them together, he could see the perfect family Emily wanted reunited. "Well, maybe you _should_ be with him," Luke turned to go up the stairs, back to his lonely, hermit apartment.

"NO!" Lorelai cried.

Luke was perfectly serious to let her go for good. "I'm not enough, Lorelai; he will always be around, always be Rory's father. Go; go be with him, he is your destiny, ordained by fate and blue bloods." Luke spat.

"I don't want him, I want you."

"You don't know what the hell you want!" Luke barked; he just wanted to head back up to his apartment for another beer.

"I'm standing here right now because I finally know what I want!!" Lorelai finally shouted, "I love you!"

The words froze Luke in his retreat; the word having their powerful effect.

Lorelai was staring at the back of his head trying to imagine what his face looked like "And you can't say you don't love me… I heard you… that night at the inn."

As Luke slowly turned around, his expression matched the one Lorelai had imagined in her mind. "What night?" he asked, since he had practiced it a thousand times with her in his arms.

"At the Bracebridge dinner, all those months ago, you thought I was sleeping… but I heard you… you said you loved me then… and I love you too… I always have, okay… is that what you need to hear?" her voice was breaking with anger and dismay, "I love you!! I've just been too scared to say it…I've loved you since Rachel came to town and I was insanely jealous behind your back. I hated her! I hated the way she made coffee, her perfect, supermodel plane hair, the idea of her staying in your apartment, sharing a bed with you!! I hated her taking you away from me! When you and Max were having your measuring contest in my foyer, deep down it gave me hope that it was because you had feelings for me, too. I was only going to marry him because I didn't think you could stand me, only thought of me as a immature friend, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't go through with it. I called off the wedding, and when I came back to town from my little find myself road trip, you were the first one I wanted to see. After everything, the ball and Christmas and my parents, and the termites and the basket auction, the Spa, Uncle Louie… and well everything else these last few months… how can you doubt how I feel?"

Luke's eyes were searching the ground frantically as if his voice had fallen on the floor… and he was going to recover it. Lorelai stepped toward him; "I want you… to be my date for Sookie's wedding…I want you to be there for me like you always were before… I just want you, Luke." she hugged him again burying her face in his shoulder, but whispering in his ear, "I love you. Please, say you still love me."

"I do," his arms embraced her tightly, "I do. I love you, too."

"Luke, forgive me, just one more time… I didn't want him to kiss me… I just thought him being here… for Rory… was nice… I didn't expect him to read into anything… or assume we could just pick up again… and you… God, I pushed you over the edge… I'm sorry for all I said about Jess, and then you sent Jess away… for me… a kid who really needed your help…your own nephew…your own family."

"Well, he… hurt Rory…"

Lorelai looked him right in the eye, "It was an accident…I know that now… and Rory takes part of the blame… she wanted to go out driving… and they did… they just have some sort of a weird friendship…and he's your family…"

"I'm so sorry, for what I said about… you know…"

"Let's forget about all that," Lorelai stroked his cheek, erasing his horrible accusation from memory, "Chris…" Lorelai trailed off.

Luke added bitterly, "…will always be … Rory's father. He'll always be around."

"…And I'm always going to be yours." Lorelai cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again. Their mingled lips eased all the pain of the last the last few weeks, it was just Luke and Lorelai on a blank page, "Luke, make love to me," she whispered.

"Right here?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow in the middle of the diner.

Lorelai broke into a smile, "Upstairs. I want you all to myself," Lorelai led Luke up his staircase by the hand.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was playing with that same hand in Luke's bed. Their reunion had started slow, eking every amount of pleasure they could after such a long lull apart. Slowly stripping, caressing, kissing, then they found their passionate rhythm again. "God, I've missed you."

"I noticed," Luke held her closer, happy to have her skin against his again, and he started working on her collarbone with his lips again. They were wrapped in the same sheet, barely covered as if they were sharing a toga.

"It seems even better now? Doesn't it seem even better now?"

"You saying we should break up more often for the makeup sex?"

"NO!" Lorelai guided his mouth to hers again, "We are never fighting again," as she nibbled on his lips.

"Don't bet on it," Luke mumbled.

"No, never, ever, ever again," she promised against Luke's lips. Once she started saying it Lorelai couldn't seem to stop, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You still want me…even though I've packed away pint after pint of ice cream pining over you," Lorelai sheepishly admitted.

"I really hadn't noticed," His hand rounded her rump as he pulled her closer to him again.

"Good answer," Lorelai smiled as they kissed again.

Luke loved her curves, new or not, "As long as you don't mind a small beer gut on me."

"Hitting the hard stuff over me?" her hand grazed the hair on his belly, "I really hadn't noticed, but I do know a way we can burn a few more calories," Lorelai responded by hitching her leg around Luke, grazing her toes on his calf.

It was so easy to say now, for both of them, "I love you." Suddenly an annoying buzzing, whirring started to sound, and stole Luke's attention, "What the hell?"

Lorelai sat up, "It's my cell, I put it on vibrate."

"Dirty!" Luke said dryly, "Where is it?"

"In my jeans pocket," she stretched and reached for the spot on the floor where Luke had peeled her jeans off of her a half hour before. Trying to accomplish both goals of answering the phone while staying in bed with Luke; once her phone was in hand, Luke stopped her from answering it.

"Don't. That phone hasn't been lucky for us."

"Then I'll buy a new one tomorrow. Luke, trust me, I think we finally learned our lesson," assuring him they had both been at fault and they were both forgiven for their sins. Her phone beeped and Lorelai looked at the display "Oops, missed call," she grinned, "oh well." She put the phone on his night stand.

"Who was it?" Luke was asked, suddenly thinking of worst case scenarios of who was on the other end.

"Right now I really don't care; I've got a beautiful naked man in bed with me."

"It could be important," Luke started to wonder if it was Rory or Sookie.

"Oh no, you said it. That phone hasn't been lucky for us. Besides right now I'm more pleasantly engaged," Lorelai nibbled on his ear so she didn't see Luke's reaction to the word 'engaged'. Luke thought about finding the ring then and there and proposing before anything else bad happened. She met Luke's eyes again, "So… you're going to be my date tomorrow, right? Or today rather?"

"Oh, well I thought…"

"You can't worm your way out of it now! Things are back to normal," Lorelai sat with him in bed, sliding her arms around his bare shoulders, "You were going to be my date before and besides we never really did break up."

"Uh huh, I just got deservingly slapped in the face."

"And we just…didn't talk for a few weeks," she smiled lamely. "I know you have a suit, I bought you one, you wore it to my graduation" her fingers grazed his pecs, "Please Luke. I'm the maid of honor I have to have an escort."

"You're not much of a maid," thinking of the Shakespearean vernacular of "maid" he had learned from Rory.

"Shut up and tell me you'll go."

Things were definitely back to normal. "Yeah, alright."

"Yey!! Will you dance in front of everyone… to Frank?"

"Just as long as I'm the only one you dance to Frank with…from now on."

"Deal!" Lorelai sealed it with a kiss, then she searched around the bed for Luke's flannel shirt and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

Lorelai leaned into his face when she got a few essential buttons fastened, "Well, I'm going for a drink of water; after the last twenty minutes, I need to rehydrate."

"You'll be back," Luke hoped.

"Or you could come with me?" Lorelai enticed.

With that, Luke got out of bed and slipped into a pair of boxers. Never separating, the reunited pair blindly found their way out of Luke's bedroom, toward the kitchen sink. When Luke had her pressed against the counter, Lorelai just thought that she would point out, "You know I will actually need, Hmm, my mouth while I'm drinking," but she kept pecking at his lips since she was so grossly out of practice.

Luke got a clean glass from the cabinet for her while she was still pressed against the sink, and behind her back, he filled her glass with water.

"Just tap water? She mock complained.

Handing her the glass Luke smiled, "You drink. I'll neck."

Lorelai giggled at the return of her playful lover, "I don't think I can enjoy both at the same time."

"Try," he whispered as he pulled the collar of the flannel she was wearing askew so he could access her lovely collar bone.

Lorelai did try but his sucking pressure was hard to ignore while keeping hold of the glass. Relaxed on his arms, Luke's lips were having a toe curling effect on Lorelai, "Luke, could you not give me a hickey there, please."

"Hmm, why not?" he growled.

"Well, the dress I'm wearing has spaghetti straps," Lorelai gasped hard, she was trying so hard to stay focused on the message she had to convey, "and if everyone sees a hickey there…well, they'll know that we did it!"

Luke pulled away, "Do you want me to go lower, so no one will know?"

The desire in his eyes hit her like a wave; she had missed that look so much, "Yes," she breathed, "Oh just a second," Lorelai drained the glass of her water and put it on the counter, and she braced herself against the sink, "Okay, I'm ready."

As Luke started to slowly unbutton the flannel shirt, Lorelai began to agonize how low he was going to go, her breast? Her belly? Lower? She was about to be blissfully naked in his kitchen, but then something caught Luke's attention over Lorelai's shoulder in the square.

"What? What is it?" Lorelai turned to look out the window too, "Oh My God; is that Sookie?"

"I think so," Luke agreed, "Is she in her wedding dress? Already?"

"Oh no, I've got to talk to her. Keep an eye on her while I put on my jeans," Lorelai hurried into Luke's bedroom and sorted through the clothes on the floor to get dressed. "What's she doing?" as she put one leg into her jeans.

Luke called back, "Doing her tribute to Gerald Ford?"

"What? The ex president??"

"She's pacing in her yard; I think she's practicing how she's going to walk down the aisle."

"Was he into cross dressing?"

"No! There's a story of him being locked out of the White House in his pajamas, never mind…"

"We're a little out of practice," Lorelai offered back. Lorelai zipped up her jeans; she looked around the room suddenly realizing she had nothing else to gather because her purse and coat were back at the Inn in her office. Lorelai came out of the bedroom still in Luke's re-buttoned flannel and her jeans struggling to put on her sneakers. "Okay I'll be right back." Lorelai rushed to Luke and kissed him, "She's probably freaking out," she met his lips again, "pre-wedding jitters," Lorelai pulled Luke close again, hating to leave him so soon after they had made up, "she just needs someone to talk to," Lorelai lips lingered longer on Luke's yet again.

"Lorelai, go. I'll still be here," Luke urged.

Lorelai smiled at him, "I love you."

Luke never got tired of hearing it, "I love you, too. Now go. She needs you," then Lorelai ran down the stairs to be there for her friend.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai burst out of the diner and jogged across the square "Stop! In the name of love!" Lorelai commanded of Sookie.

"What?" Sookie was startled, "that doesn't even make sense."

"Sure it does, you're in a wedding dress," Lorelai shrugged, "What are you doing in your wedding dress??"

"I'm practicing walking in my shoes!!"

"And you put on the whole ensemble?"

"Well I would look rather silly walking in my yard in my pajamas and heels."

"Yeah At this time of night? Crazy?" Lorelai said dryly, "When you left the Inn, you were fine. What happened?"

"I don't know," Sookie broke her wedding march and began to frantically pace aimlessly around her lawn. "I came home, I was fine. I went to bed, I was fine. I mean I still felt bad for that 'how's your dress fitting?' comment."

"Thank you," Lorelai acknowledged.

"…And then I finally went to sleep and I had this dream where I tipped while walking down the aisle because my dress is really, really short in back, you know? And everyone is laughing and pointing at me…. So I bolt out of bed and I put my dress on, and it looks okay. But then I panic – what if I'm remembering the dream wrong? What if it's not my dress that I tripped on, what if it's my veil? So I put on the veil, then I came out here to practice walking in my shoes…"

"Why didn't you just practice inside the house?" Lorelai asked, as Sookie continued to pace.

"Well because there's not enough room in my house and the lawn is the same terrain I will be walking on all day tomorrow."

"Today?"

"Whatever!" Sookie shouted back annoyed.

"Right," Lorelai tried to follow.

"Oh God!!! White shoes!! Grass stains!!" Sookie kicked off her dress shoes gathered up bundles of fabric from her enormous skirt and plucked up the shoes from the grass to examine them. Then Sookie suddenly remembered with a shoe pressed on either side of her head, "Oh God! I'm serving salmon puffs. Salmon puffs! Oh No! No, no, no, no, no, no; that's completely wrong; I have to find another first course."

"No, honey, everyone loves salmon puffs, it's almost summer…" Lorelai tried to sooth.

"Oh God! The Cake!" Sookie seemed dismayed again.

"What about the cake?"

"There's too much pink!"

"Sweetie, there's not too much pink."

"I can see it in my head; too much pink. Pink is for girls. Jackson's not a girl. Jackson doesn't like pink. I have all this pink, it's like saying, 'Hey, screw you. You want a say in this? Well, grow some ovaries.'" Sookie ran bare foot up her porch stairs and threw her shoes inside the house and grabbed her car keys. When she came out, Sookie was heading to her car.

"Hey, whoa, honey, hey! Put the keys down."

"I can't, I have to go to the Inn and fix everything."

"Sookie, no! Friends don't let friends drive during delusions of grandeur. Hand them over."

Reluctantly, Sookie handed Lorelai her keys. "Okay now let's go inside, I'll make you some tea, and we'll talk this whole thing out," Lorelai assured as she led Sookie indoors and made sure the wedding dress didn't snag on anything.

"Honey, you're nervous. Its natural."

"Well, I wasn't nervous until tonight," Sookie threw herself into one of her chairs at the kitchen table.

"Well, that's okay," Lorelai assured, as she pulled out the kettle for tea.

Sookie confessed, "I'm scared."

"I know," as she filled the kettle with some water.

"I don't want to get divorced."

"I know."

"I don't want to fight all the time and end up bitter."

"I know," Lorelai agreed as she put the kettle on the burner.

"I don't want to be one of those women sitting around making jokes about husband number two. I want number one to last."

"I know," Lorelai sat with her friend at the table with two empty mugs.

"I want a guarantee."

"Well that's kind of what the ceremony is for. You have a bunch of witnesses there who know you have to keep your word."

"That's not funny!!"

"Sookie, you're going to be fine. Jackson loves you, I mean it's right out of a movie…you know some romantic comedy about a farmer who falls for the chef who turns all his wonderful veggies into wonderful dishes."

"I know, I love him too, but if you and Luke can't work it out what hope is there for the rest of us… Okay, I need to stop obsessing on this. Tell me something."

"Like what?" Lorelai shrugged.

"I don't know. Anything. Tell me something to make me stop thinking about this."

"Well, Chris made a pass at me…"

"That'll work. What did you do?" Sookie leaned in for the scoop.

"Well, in retrospect, I should have slapped him one, however I was so horrified that I went to Luke and we made up and then I slept with him."

"Wait! Wait! You slept with Luke or Christopher?"

"LUKE! Of course."

Sookie sighed with relief, but was still processing the information and still hadn't noticed what Lorelai was wearing, "Well, I don't know the last few weeks I've gotten mixed signals… Okay so, Chris made a pass at you? When?"

"Tonight, I was decorating and he thought he would keep me company…and he kissed me… a couple of times…unfortunately," Lorelai winced.

"Oh, my God!?"

"…I was so tired from decorating the entire Inn and Chris has been here for Rory lately… But I never thought Chris would… alright maybe I did think… and I probably exasperated the situation by flirting with him while he was here, I guess was a little lonely from missing Luke. BUT while he was kissing me all I could think of was Luke… and as soon as I woke up… literally woke up out of my daze…I ran out of there…to find Luke."

"Thank God!" Sookie was relieved that nothing cataclysmically horrible happened the night before her wedding.

"So I practically busted down Luke's door and cried and begged…and well I told him I loved him."

Sookie squealed, "Oh My God!" Sookie was impressed; this was huge from Lorelai notorious for the two month cha-cha as soon as things got heavy and serious in a relationship.

"And … he loves me too, and for the sake of honesty I told him straight away about Christopher's gall… how I didn't want anything from Chris and how I loved him and well Luke is it for me…"

"How you loved Luke?" Sookie double checked.

Lorelai confirmed, "Yes"

"Sorry, we keep going back and forth it's hard to keep up, so you two are back together…you and Luke," Sookie sang.

"Yeah," Lorelai returned the coo.

"In _all_ respects…?"

"Sookie, what am I wearing?"

Sookie's eyes made a triangle as they took in Lorelai left shoulder, then went to her right shoulder, then down to look at Lorelai's belly, she finally saw the flannel and made the connection, she squealed again, "OH MY GOD!!"

"I already told you I slept with him!!"

" …Was it?"

"_Oh, yeah_." Lorelai assured.

"Wow!! You love Luke, as if you didn't know," Sookie swatted her friend's arm.

"Honestly, I think I've known since Christmas… probably even before."

"Just think you and Luke, together after all these years? In love and together, Oh I'm just so damn happy!!"

"Sookie, it's only been a few months."

"Oh come on, you've been attracted to him for way longer than that…why do you think I never got a offended that you would go all the way to Luke's just for a cup of coffee. I was hoping that you two would just see each other and click. And how jealous you were with Rachel in town last year…" Sookie poked at her friend's ribs.

Under the abuse Lorelai had to confess, "Yes I admit it, Jeez hire a sky writer already." Suddenly the kettle began to whistle.

"How long?"

"Sookie… I don't know…" she feigned, as she poured the boiling water into mugs for both of them.

"Come on…how long…"

"Probably… since the Stella incident…" Lorelai placed the mugs on the table.

"Stella?" wondering if Luke had another girlfriend that Sookie didn't know about.

"Yeah, Rory's chick…last year?"

"Aw right, your _booty call…"_ Sookie smoothed like Barry White, "I knew it!"

"It was not a booty call!" Lorelai insisted, although she was now curious as to what would have happened if she had the presence of mind to kiss Luke back then. Skulking on the floor of the diner, or when they were alone at her house with her living room in disarray.

"But now, a year later, you love him…?" Sookie sighed again, loving the romance of it all.

"Yeah…so much."

"Ooomph, Could you imagine if you and Luke got married, and I could make the cake, and you could use the chuppah! The chuppah he made for the two of you," Sookie sang.

"Actually he made it for me and Max and hold up! We haven't even talked about that ourselves yet."

"But your dreams? You've had those wonderful…Wait, you were with Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you here?"

"Cause I saw my crazy friend marching in front of her house in her wedding dress in the middle of the night."

"You were at the diner…Well, go, go, go get back to him."

"It's alright… I'll see him at the wedding."

"He's coming to the wedding?" Sookie was so happy now, she wanted to share her special day with all her friends, and now Luke was coming after being in self exile the last few weeks.

"As my date," Lorelai smiled broadly, with her nose and eyes wrinkled up with glee.

Sookie began to worry, "but your parents, Christopher…"

"Let them figure it out," Lorelai shrugged, "For the first time, I am outrageously, indecently happy… and it's all because of Luke."

"Oh you have to get some sleep; you have to look your best for him," Sookie urged.

"I need sleep? You need sleep!! You're the bride!"

"I'm the bride?" Sookie said confused, then Sookie put her hands on her temples as she remembered she was getting married, "Oh, that's right I'm the bride. Okay, okay I'm going," Sookie to a mere sip of the tea she hadn't really touched, but before Sookie went to her bedroom Lorelai called to her.

"Hey Sookie"

"What?"

"You're in your wedding dress."

"I am."

"You're beautiful." Lorelai walked over to hug Sookie. "Now you go get some sleep."

"And you go get some."

"Maybe tomorrow during the reception," Lorelai smiled, she couldn't help ponder Sookie's words. That someday her and Luke would eventually get married; have babies… together they would have the whole nine yards.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling yet he felt like he was floating on air. This was the lightest, happiest he had felt since the car accident. He had forgiven Lorelai for her misplaced blame and she forgave him for his too fast insulting tongue. They were together again, going to Sookie's wedding; Luke then imagined the questions and catcalls of when they showed up together. The utter joy on the faces of their friends and neighbors; No more looks of pity, no more confusion of whose side they needed to be on. Luke and Lorelai had reconciled.

On his stomach, Luke held the ring box, wondering when he should try again.

From just beyond his bedroom wall he heard his apartment door and he knew she had returned. Luke put the box away in his night stand as Lorelai crept into his room hoping not to wake Luke, "I'm still up."

"Dirty, I left you thirty minutes ago," she said cheekily,

"Aw Jeez," he shook his head at the ceiling,

"It's alright I have that effect on men," as Lorelai sat on the bed.

"I never thought I would have missed that," Luke sat up to kiss her and welcome her back to his bed. Against her lips Luke asked, "Hm, how's Sookie?"

"Hmm, I calmed her down, tucked her in, and she knows that we reconciled."

"That didn't take long."

"It was the only thing I could think of that would distract her from thinking about the wedding."

"Well, glad to be of service."

"She's happy for us, and she's safe in bed."

"Hmm, can we get you safely tucked in too?" Luke enticed.

"Oh baby, I love you and you know any other night I would love to stay but I have to go home," Lorelai said with a pout, wishing she could stay.

"Why?"

"Well, my dress is at the house; and my matching shoes and purse are there, too. Unless of course you'd like me to fashion a dress out of your bed sheet? And Rory is probably worried. My Jeep is still at the Inn…"

Luke sighed, "Should I pick you up at your house?"

Lorelai smiled, thinking it chivalrous for him to offer her a ride. "No, I have to get there early anyway, just meet me at the inn. You can't miss it. It's the big party on the lawn." She could tell Luke was a little disappointed that their reconciliation was being cut short, "Hey, I promise you, if I you let me go home tonight, I will sleep besides you for the rest of the summer… naked, for as long as you want me to."

"Well, you can bet that's going to be for a long, long time," Luke smirked, thinking of the hidden ring again.

"Hmm, then I'll never buy PJs ever again," Lorelai leaned into him and kissed him, it wasn't 'good-bye', it was 'I'll see you later'. "I love you."

Luke savored hearing the words each time they left her lips, "I love you, too."

Lorelai leaned into him and kissed him deeply again, "I'll see you tomorrow, or later today."

"Yes, to both."

"Maybe we can make out in the coat room," she pecked at his lips with each new suggestion, "and by the pond, and in the pottering shed, under the piano, under the head table," then she left his new bedroom.

"I want my flannel back, I mean it this time!"

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent"  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: I know many of you are pissed at me. I hope you can forgive me. Life got busy.  
A/N:  
_And now, the end is near, and so I face, the final curtain. _**

**_My friends, I'll say it clear, _**

**_I'll state my case, of which I'm certain. _**

**_I've lived, a life that's full, I've traveled each and every highway. _**

**_And more, much more than this, _**

**_I did it my way._****__**

Regrets, I've had a few, but then again, too few to mention. 

**_I did what I had to do_****_, and saw it through, without exemption. _**

**_I planned, each charted course, each careful step_****_, along the byway, _**

**_and more, much more than this, _**

**_I did it my way._**

Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew, 

**_When I bit off, more than I could chew. _**

**_But through it all, when there was doubt_******

**_I ate it up, and spit it out. _**

**_I faced it all, and I stood tall_******

**_and did it my way. _**

****

**_I've loved, I've laughed and cried, _**

**_I've had my fill; my share of losing. _**

**_And now, as tears subside, I find it all so amusing. _**

**_To think, I did all that, and may I say --- not in a shy way, _**

**_"Oh no, oh no not me, _**

**_I did it my way". _**

****

**_For what is a man, what has he got? _**

**_If not himself, then he has naught. _**

**_To say the things, he truly feels, _**

**_And not the words, of one who kneels. _**

**_The record shows, I took the blows --- _**

**_And did it my way! _**

**__**

**_Yes, it was my way_******

**The record shows …. having to write Chris and Lorelai together made me toss my cookies … to quote RUNE: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW **

**I never knew I had it in me…now I have nothing in me because localizy was kind enough to hold my hair!! (Localizy: that's what friends are for!) **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride, **

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest." **

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V **

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


	49. For Once in My Life

  
Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION

R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)

Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! 

Dialogue borrowed from2.22 - I Can't Get Started  
written by Amy Sherman-Palladino and John Stephens  
directed by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
motivations and intentions changed by me to suit the master plan.

Next Disclaimer: A/N: BY THE WAY… ALL THIS Let's Get STARTED stuff was written WAY WAY WAY before the S6 finale was CONFIRMED! I've had this story line pretty much figured out since summer of 2005.

I've had the final chapters written and plot twists understood for quite some time now(what's with the quite), like back when I started this story … once I realized this was my version of SEASON 2 I knew this is where and how I wanted things to end up… I embraced it and went all the way! The only real difference was Luke and Lorelai's relationship, the basket auction was still in the Stars hollow schedule, the termites still had to be munching on her house, etc. Despite the upchucking of having to write Christopher, for the good of the story I endured it! The only delay was connecting the dots and the in-betweens of the episodes of Christopher's visit to Rory, and the in-betweens after the spa (my favorite), these final chapters have been set in stone for a while. To those of you guessed the plot twists correctly congratulations, I'm sorry I wasn't more punctual with my updates so you could have had genuine surprise. Enjoy the happy ending anyway…there still may be a few you haven't counted on! Who knows! I'm just mad (i.e. crazy) with power!!

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter 49:  
For Once in My Life

About mid day, the Sunday of Sookie's wedding, Kirk Gleason entered one Luke's diner, "Luke, I've only got ten minutes. How quickly can you make me a ham on rye?"

"I've never clocked it, Kirk," Luke grumbled.

Kirk was suddenly distracted by how nice and dressed up Luke was, "What are you wearing?"

Luke was already self-conscious and had answered the same question all morning, "It's a suit," he groused, even more self-conscious than when he had first entered the diner to catcalls from the locals.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit before," Kirk observed, checking Luke out up and down, "You look nice."

Luke was uncomfortable by the way Kirk was comparing the different details of their respective suits. Luke didn't want to deal with a bunch of questions about the designer and the cut, plus he didn't like the way Kirk was craning his neck to check out his backside, so Luke reminded him, "Kirk you were in a hurry?"

Kirk's eyes met Luke's face again, "Oh yeah, well, you think it could be fast? The ham on rye."

"Yes, Kirk. Of all the sandwiches, I do believe the ham on rye is one of the faster ones to assemble."

"What about a patty melt? Same time frame?"

"Probably a little longer," Luke offered dryly.

"Really?" Kirk seemed genuinely fascinated as to why that should be.

"Yes, I have to grill a hamburger whereas with the other one I just put the ham on the bread."

"What if I wanted the bread on the ham on rye toasted? Are we talking somewhere in between the patty melt and the untoasted?"

"Probably."

"Closer to the melt or closer to the - ."

Luke lost his patience, "Kirk!"

"Peanut butter and jelly to go."

"Coming right up."

"What do you think of my suit?" Kirk fished for a compliment from his best friend.

"It's fine."

"I read an article in the paper recently that said that weddings are an excellent place to meet women."

"Well, if it was in the paper, it must be true," Luke rumbled under his breath.

"I hope so, 'cause I'm so damn lonely not even Animal Planet does it for me anymore." Kirk seemed to examine Luke again, "Where did you get yours from?"

"Umm Bloomingdales, I think. Lorelai got it for me."

"Lorelai is already buying your clothes? Man, you are so whipped!"

"And yet, at least I have a date for Sookie's wedding," that seemed to shut Kirk up for a minute.

Something seemed to finally click together for Kirk, "Wait so you are going to the wedding?" Kirk hadn't heard any Luke and Lorelai buzz for a while and thought he may have finally been on top of the scoop for once. "With Lorelai?"

"Your sandwich is coming right up, Kirk."

"Caesar!! Could you make that snappy!!" Kirk called since he never got to scoop the gossip before.

Luke wanted to avoid the subject all together, "Caesar, I'm going head out in a minute."

"Okay Boss."

Luke went upstairs to his apartment, and went through his bed room door rummaging around his sock drawer. The ring was missing, he searched frantically; he knew he had put back it in there after Lorelai left.

"Looking for this?" was said behind him.

Luke turned around in time to catch the velvet box that contained the engagement ring for Lorelai. Luke saw Jess standing in his bedroom doorway.

"You haven't asked her yet."

At first Luke thought he was hallucinating, "No. We only recently made up, like last night."

Jess nodded understanding why his uncle's tone was so hostile toward him.

"How'd you get in here?" Luke asked.

"The door was open."

"No, I mean, I was in the diner. I would've seen you come up the stairs, you know what, forget it, I don't want to know. So, how's everything back home?"

"Fine," taking in his uncle's appearance, "You're back with Lorelai. That's good."

"Yeah, it is." Luke figured his suit was the dead giveaway. "How's your mom?"

"Fine," Jess nodded nonchalantly.

"What the hell you doing here? You know, when I finally calmed down, I called you six times. Now I didn't expect you to call me back so we could sit on the phone in bed and watch Sleepless in Seattle together. I just expected you to call me back, say you got home, say no one mugged me on the bus, say you were okay. Say. . .you know what, never mind. Just tell me what it is you want. I got to go here in a minute."

Jess held his breath, "I want to come back."

Luke did a double take, "You what?"

"I want to come back."

"Come back here?"

" Yes."

"Here to Stars Hollow?"

"Yes."

"To live in this apartment with me?"

Jess was getting annoyed, but he kept his cool, "Yes."

"Why??"

"Mom has," Jess squirmed in place for a bit, "a new boyfriend."

Luke anger toward Jess went down a few degrees, "What?"

"She has a new guy, okay, in her never-ending quest to find me a new father figure even though," Jess wanted to say he had out grown the use of a father figure, but he really hadn't; That's why he wanted to come back, to stay with Luke. "Look, I don't really like him and it's the city, you know, it's dirty and big and intimidating. Around here I know my way so well now and back in New York I just keep getting turned around and walking, confusing the numerical avenues with the numerical streets, acting like I know where I'm going, but I don't want to ask for directions because then the afore mentioned mugging would happen."

For a split second Luke thought it was himself talking, apparently he really had an influence on Jess during his time here.

Jess continued, "Here people are different. It's like Mr. Rodgers Neighborhood and well, while that can be annoying at times… it's also kind of nice…I know my way around because every street is named after fruit of a revolutionary war general, and rather than having mom force another fake father figure on me… well, I like the father figure I have."

Luke was floored when he realized "Me?"

"Yeah, you. I guess you learned your amazing parenting style from grandpa. For whatever reason, you really tried, you really listen to me and well, mom doesn't."

"Yeah, she was too busy getting into trouble herself to listen, both back then and now," Luke had to agree.

"I can't imagine what she was like when she was my age, with all the trouble she gets into as an adult."

"You really don't want to know," The men shared a sad chuckle over Liz.

"So, what do you think? Me coming back?"

Luke took a deep breath, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

Jess had to laugh, "So what do we do now? Do we …hug or something?"

"Sure, if you want… but real quick." The two exchanged a fast, masculine hug, patting the other's back then breaking the contact, "So you're staying?"

"I'm staying," Jess was relived, he almost looked happy.

"Okay, then. Stay. I got a …"

"Date?" Jess supplied, taking in his uncle's entire.

"Yeah, a date," putting the ring in his pocket, along with Lorelai's cell phone that she had left the night before.

"So things are okay; between the two of you? Really okay?" Jess had been concerned. Given Rory's desperate need to come all the way to New York to see him for help and insight.

"Now they are," Luke grumbled, "Took us a while to speak to each other again without yelling."

Jess felt appropriately bad so he offered, "I'll close up later, all right? You can stay out with her."

"Isn't that too much information for you?"

"I'll stay right here, no cars, no possums; you can even call if you want, and I'll clean the grease trap, I'll read a book and straight to bed."

Luke chuckled, "Well I cleaned the trap yesterday, before we made up."

"Well to do it after you made up would have been silly."

"Hey, hey."

"I'm just teasing. Have fun?" Jess sincerely wished. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome."

"Luke?"

Luke halted again, "Yeah?"

Jess cleared his throat, "Um… is Rory okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She got her cast off this week. She's fine."

"Um, are her and Dean okay? I mean I know he made that car for her."

"Yeah, they're still together. They're doing really good, Dean and Rory."

"Huh, Rory and I are going to be cousins."

"Yeah, I guess so." For the first time Luke saw there may have been some genuine feels for Rory in Jess' eyes. that Lorelai's absurd suspicions weren't so absurd.

"That's kind of weird to think about."

Luke didn't know what to say to his nephew. Granted he had years of experience in pining, but this was a strange situation to be in. pining for a girl in a family your uncle was going to marry into. None of the advice Luke had was going to make Jess feel better.

"Um I've got to go."

"Good luck."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

At the Independence Inn, Rory enjoyed watching Babette and Patty sing while Morey played the piano. Suddenly she felt arms at her waist and turned around to find her boyfriend there to kiss her, "Hey you."

"Hey. You look nice."

"Thank you. You look beautiful," Dean smiled.

"Thank you. My mother made my dress for me."

"Very nice; so, uh, how many cocktails caused that?" Dean nodded over to the piano.

"Oh, they haven't had any cocktails yet."

Dean was in disbelief, "Really?"

"Oh yeah. When they start having cocktails, we're going to have to hide you."

"I'm looking forward to that," Dean pulled Rory closer, but then his cell phone rang, disturbing their embrace, "Huh, I'm not sure who'd be calling me now. Hello?"

"Dean?" Paris' voice came on the line.

"Who is this?"

"It's Paris. I need to talk to Rory."

"Uh, sure, hold on," Dean handed his phone to Rory, "It's Paris."

"What?" Rory took the phone, "Hello?"

Paris actually sounded happy, "We've got the band!"

"What?"

Paris explained, "We got the band! I knew we had most of the academic clubs tied up, but band – they were the wild card 'cause believe me, if anybody's going to be truly scared of me, it's some artsy loser with a tuba wrapped around his neck."

"Paris, how did you get this number?"

"Oh, relax. I won't call you on Prince William's precious phone again. I just wanted you to know that we did it, we're in, welcome to the show."

Rory could hardly believe it, "We won." With all the distraction of the last few days, Rory completely forgot she had agreed to the school election.

"Wow. Uh, that's great," Dean congratulated, "You're going to be the prettiest VP that school has ever had."

"I hope that's not the only qualifications I'm bringing to the table," but she still sank.

Dean deflated too, "I guess this means you'll be spending the summer in Washington."

"Oh, nothing's decided yet; believe me. Let me do a little research and then we'll figure something out."

"Good," Dean wanted to pull Rory close again, but then Lorelai came up beside them.

"Hey," Lorelai beamed to her daughter and Dean.

"Hey," Rory eyed her mother curiously, since the last time she saw Lorelai she was scowling and crying sending Rory home for playing Frank Sinatra; it was the happiest Lorelai had seemed in weeks, she was downright giddy.

"Dean, you clean up really nicely," Lorelai gushed.

"Uh, thank you," Dean also seemed confused by Lorelai's good mood. He knew Rory was watching over her mother and was surprised she was so sunny all of a sudden.

Lorelai turned, still smiling to her daughter, "You know, we're going to have to hide him from Patty and Babette once they hit the hooch."

_You talking to me now? _"I already told him," Rory examined her mother closely, she was practically glowing, "How much have _you_ had?"

"What?"

"Hooch? How much?" Rory interrogated.

"What? None? I've been far too busy to drink, though I would love a Mojito now that you mention it."

Rory didn't believe her, "Mom" she droned.

"Nothing, I swear. I'm just in a good mood, my best friend is getting married, everything is on schedule, Michel is handling all the stress so I can kick back and have fun," Lorelai started to scan the crowd as if to dare anything to go wrong and just try to spoil her good mood, _Not bloody likely._ Lorelai started humming as she took in the crowd.

"Mom?" Rory gazed hard at her mother, "You're humming." Rory recognized the tune as _For Once In My Life_, Sookie's new wedding march, the song that brought so much pain to her mother just the day before, and like a ton of bricks it hit Rory, "Oh My God!" prompting more than one glance turn in her direction.

Dean who had been watching the mother-daughter exchange like a tennis match, said in unison with Lorelai. "What?"

"Dean, excuse us, girl talk," Rory dragged her mother away from the crowd and prying ears, under a shady tree, "What's going on?" she leveled to her mother.

"What do you think is going on?" Lorelai countered in her playful mood.

"Stop it! You're in a really good mood all of a sudden and my not knowing the reason why is annoying! I haven't seen you for nearly twenty-four hours and your mood has pulled a 180. When you didn't come home, I tried to call you last night, no answer on your cell which I kind of expected given the silent treatment, but now you're all sunshine and lollipops?? Now," Rory steeled herself for better or worse, "I have couple of conclusions of what may have …happened last night," Rory swallowed hard, unsure if she could stomach the news. She was afraid to have confirmation that her worst fears had been put in motion. That if her father had come to the wedding he may have successfully seduced and won her mother back, on the other hand … "but I hope it's what I've been waiting for the last few weeks, in which case I can be and will be positively ecstatic with you!" Rory examined her mother for any sign of good news.

Lorelai knew Rory best and smiled shyly, "Then by all means, you have permission to be positively ecstatic!"

"You don't even know what my conclusions are," Rory challenged.

"Well, given how hard you've been trying to get me and Luke talking again."

"You made up!" Rory squealed and jumped in place.

"And then some!" Lorelai confirmed and both girls giggled, jumped and hugged.

"Gross! But still sweet, and romantic, but," Rory ceased her jumping.

"What?" Lorelai urged.

"Well, Dad?"

"Oh, _him_," Lorelai rolled her eyes dramatically.

Rory found the hostile tone a bit refreshing given the recent sicken friendship, "Well, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but on his recent visits, he's been, well, he's been very attentive to you, sort of making eyes at you," Rory treaded cautiously.

"Yeah, I think I got that memo last night," _the gall_! Lorelai narrowed her eyes, suddenly wondering how long Chris had his moves planned.

"Last night?"

"I'll tell you later, not here."

"Well, I hoped you had noticed, and well I didn't know how you felt about that. You were all happy that things were buddy-buddy again, and reminiscent, and well, with you and Luke on the outs and dad and Sherry on the outs…"

"Luke and I were never on the outs," Lorelai assured.

"Well, you gave a good impression of that, you fooled half the town; Dad certainly thought so, that's why I've been mad at dad, I didn't want him to mess things up for you and Luke but then things got messed up anyway and…"

"What? He asked for your permission to woo me? What did you say?"

"No, not like 'hey is it okay if your mom and I get back together'. It was more of a 'hey did you ever think your mom and I would get back together' type of speculation. At the time you and Luke were serious it was back when he came for my debate…"

_That long huh?_ Lorelai grumbled inside. "You could have warned me?"

"I didn't want to rock the boat in that direction… I told Dad that you and Luke were real …I knew how much you loved Luke… but the last few weeks not talking to Luke, I didn't know what was going on …then having dad around, and you were so happy to see him…I wasn't sure anymore."

"I still love Luke," Lorelai assured, she looked around for eavesdroppers, "but in the interest of full disclosure, well last night… your dad… well he did make a pass at me."

"What!" Rory's anger was enflamed again.

"Its okay, just a kiss," Lorelai soothed her daughter, "and well, that got me really going; I mean literally going out the door and to the diner, to Luke and we talked and we made up, and well I love Luke."

"Of course you do," Rory smiled hugging her mother.

"Yeah, I know, I was just too scared and stupid to tell him, but he and I are together, in fact I expect him at any moment."

"Luke is your date?"

"He's my date!"

"Oh God I'm so happy now!" forgetting about the turmoil of Paris' phone call, about Washington D.C. for the summer, "I mean I was happy before for Sookie and Jackson, but now I can be happy for everyone!!"

"Me too!" Lorelai squealed with her daughter, "Okay, well, I got to check on Sookie before the ceremony, continue my good mood and mercilessly enjoy if Michel is wigging. And you missy-miss are going to have to protect that man of yours."

"Right back at you!" Rory chuckled; she was flying as high as her mother, she clapped her hands "Thirty minutes till Magic Time," and Rory was off to protect Dean.

Lorelai turned around and to walk back toward the Inn's porch to head inside to check on Sookie, when Christopher came walking down the steps toward her.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Oh, hi," Lorelai said coldly, averting her eyes.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I have things to do," she said quickly, but Chris caught her arm.

"It will be real quick, I promise."

_Like Rory's conception! _Lorelai pulled her arm back, now hating his touch on her exposed arm. She led Chris over to a less crowded part of the Inn's wraparound porch, and crossed her arms, to make it clear she didn't want to be standing there with him.

"So… last night? Was it a full moon?"

"What?" Lorelai snapped, in no mood for his humor or riddles.

"Well, I'm starting to wonder if you are a werewolf that you would all if a sudden leave me… like that."

"Chris, that was stupid. I was tired and you were, well you were just stupid to think that anything could happen between us. You still have Sherry."

"We are going to break up," Chris swore.

"Well, the deed isn't done yet, so if anything did happen, it would have been cheating and wrong, and your timing is bad, as always," referring to all the other times he just showed up. When she promised Luke she would help him paint, when he showed up late for the ball, showing up after Rory had already been to the doctor and set with her cast.

"That doesn't mean we can't…"

"Stop it."

"Lorelai, it can be the way it used to be; we can be together, all of us, a real family. We can be happy… "

"Chris, you remember the way it never was! We were never a family, after our parents had the big, scary talk about my pregnancy we were hardly together, your father made sure of that. You didn't have a person growing inside of you, so you didn't have to drop out of school; you got to graduate with all of our friends. Even during Rory's first year when I was at my parent's house we hardly saw you because you basically ran away just because I didn't want to get married at sixteen!"

"Well then, it can be the way it never was. I've grown up a lot; let me prove it to you! Sherry and I are over, I want you," he elongated his conclusion, "I don't see why we can't pick up…"

_That's the problem you don't see!! _"I'm with Luke, in general but also specifically here at this event. Luke is my date."

"Funny? When did he borrow Harry Potter's invisibility cloak?"

Lorelai folded her arms, a silent statement that she was serious.

"Oh, so you're really back together."

"So sorry to disappoint you, but as soon as you made a move on me, I went straight back to him, we apologized, we talked, we had sex!" Lorelai wanted to give Chris a clear picture of the situation, since he seemed to be a little slow on the up take.

Chris cleared his throat, "Glad to be of service, but uh, how long till you two have another blow out?"

"Well how long till _we_ have another blow out? Cause the forecast here is looking 100 percent, right now!"

"Lor, I understand you, we come from the same place, and the last few weeks with us and Rory have been great. "

"You could have had that years ago, but you didn't want it!"

"I want it now!"

"Too Damn Bad! Like a spoiled brat you just want what you can't have for the sole reason that you can't have it!" Lorelai remembered her surroundings and calmed herself, "I don't want to do this here; this is Sookie's special day, we don't need you ruining it, just know that I'm not interested, okay," Lorelai was starting to walk away back toward the wedding guests.

"Lorelai…"

Lorelai turned back to Chris sharply, "I love him. "

"What?"

"Luke. I love him. It's that simple. You and me are ancient history, we aren't going to happen now or ever again. I'm perfectly fine with that; you on the other hand, apparently, are going to have to deal with that. I'm not some back up you can always come to when things don't work out for you, Christopher. You and I were a long time ago; Luke is my future, okay!" Lorelai turned back to head to the crowd, but was immediately surprised when she came face to face with her parents. "Mom, Dad, hi."

"Richard, Emily." Chris greeted over her shoulder.

"Well, hello Christopher." Richard greeted, he seemed a little off balance but pleased with what he had just overheard, "What a … pleasant surprise."

The look on her parents' faces told Lorelai that they had overheard the last words of her conversation with Christopher. "You came," she said lamely.

"Of course we came, we were invited. I mean, why did you think we would not come?" Emily stated.

"I thought you thought the invitation was rude."

Emily said haughtily, "It was rude. However, it would've been equally rude for us not to attend the wedding when we were perfectly capable of doing so, so we came. That's called rising above It."

"I see. Do you want to come back down here long enough to get a drink?" Lorelai tried to usher her folks back toward the festivities, and away from Christopher.

"Yes, that would be nice." Emily said keeping a suspicious eye on Chris and Lorelai.

"Umm certainly, Champagne?" Richard offered.

"Please," Emily replied.

"I believe I'll see what sort of scotch they're serving here," Richard headed toward the bar. Chris disappeared, hopefully to gather his things from his room.

"What on earth is Christopher doing here?" Emily asked point blankly.

_Being a pain in my ass, _"Um, well, he's visiting his daughter."

"Only his daughter?" Emily said archly, having taken a guess to the subject Christopher and Lorelai had been discussing.

"Yes," Lorelai rolled her eyes though she knew what her mother really wanted to hear.

Emily continued, "And Luke?"

"And Luke what?"

"What is Luke doing here? I thought I understood from your father that you two weren't speaking."

Lorelai looked over her to where her mother was looking; it was Luke, looking very dashing in his one and only suit. Lorelai completely forgot about her mother's questions, Lorelai went down the porch steps, rushed to Luke, threw her arms around him and kissed Luke full on the mouth for all the wedding guests to see. A cheer was up roared from the crowd, now learning that their favorite couple had reconciled.

"I told you they were going to find out we did it!" Lorelai giggled.

"Yeah but it wasn't from a hickey," Luke grinned, "Oh by the way, you left your cell phone at my place last night."

"Oh well thank you for bringing it all this way. Could you hang on to it for me? I don't exactly have pockets in this dress."

"I can see that," Luke smiled, not really minding the public display of affection.

"Since you're here and all dressed up, you might as well stay for the ceremony, and a dance or two," Lorelai teased.

"If you insist," Luke agreed.

Rory was with Dean by the piano and asked Morey to start playing _It Had To Be You_.

As the reconciled couple began to be barraged with questions of their local friends, Luke looked towards the bar and saw Richard Gilmore toast him with raised glass of scotch and a wink.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Getting her head together before magic time, Lorelai wanted to enjoy a quiet happy moment with Luke. Luke and Lorelai took a stroll by the large pond, they walked hand in hand when Luke started, "Lorelai, umm I have to tell you something?"

"What? You kissed Miss Patty to get back at me?"

"NO! Don't even joke about stuff like that, no umm it's just, well Jess is coming back… here… to Stars Hollow to live."

"What?" she stopped in her tracks.

"He came by the diner earlier…"

"He's in town? How did he get here?"

"I don't really know, but, well, I just wanted to prepare you, you know if you saw him around town …"

"Huh, so Jess wants to comeback."

"Yeah, well it's just he's grown so used to it here and well, Liz is being Liz and believe it or not, he feels more comfortable with me… this is the best place he's been, and he's apologized for screwing things up."

"It wasn't his fault," Lorelai put her hand on Luke's chest.

"I know, and I'm glad you see that, but I didn't know how you would feel if he came back."

"Luke, he's your family. You have to take care of family. You let me put Rory first when necessary; how could you expect any less from me. I understand."

"Good. I wanted you to know, since we are being honest, full disclosure from here on out."

"I like that idea."

"I just wanted you to know…I just wanted to tell you… it…it just happened, he showed up at the diner this morning… Aw jeez… I ruined it didn't I?" Luke sank.

"Ruined what?"

"My moment; this is supposed to be the moment you remember and retell to all your friends … and the one you tell the kids and grandkids about and I just blow it!" he scolded himself.

"Kids?" Lorelai asked.

Luke tried to start over, "Okay, so, I read an article in the paper recently that said that weddings are an excellent place to meet women."

"Really? You want to try your luck?" thinking of Babette and Patty still singing at the piano.

"I got what I want right here," Luke looked down at his shoes again, "I'm no good at this."

"I think you're doing fine," she assured.

"Lorelai…will you … marry me?"

Lorelai's eyes went wide, her breath caught in her chest for a moment, but she heard herself saying "YES!" She pounced on Luke and kissed him with all she had. She just thought he was going to reaffirmed how much he loved her, not actually propose. Who would have thought that Lorelai Gilmore would get two marriage proposals in less than a year? Her dreams from November were finally coming true.

Lorelai pulled away, "Oh Luke, I'm so happy, I can't even tell you."

"You haven't even seen the ring, yet."

"There's a ring?"

"Of course there's a ring."

"I didn't know, I thought this was impromptu, off the cuff," she said with a giddy smile.

"Well, it was sort of. Honestly, I've been thinking about this, well, since Uncle Louie's funeral and our," he lowered his voice, "celebration of life."

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai stroked his cheek as she realized, "That night, the night of the car accident…you were trying to…"

"It's not the way I originally thought it would go, especially the not talking to each other for weeks and weeks… but… this will do."

Lorelai saw he had the ring at the ready, "Put it on me, put it on me."

Luke chuckled at her enthusiasm, Luke slipped a beautiful ring on to her finger.

"Oh, Luke I love it. I love you," Lorelai cupped his clean shaven cheeks and kissed him over and over.

Michel suddenly appeared in a girly jog toward the pair, panting, "There you are! The ceremony iz about to begin and you are making out with your boyfriend! Well, I will not 'ave you mess the first wedding I am in sharge of for your own sadistic amusement of torturing me." Lorelai kissed Luke in parting and let Michel steal her away from her new fiancé, with a smile on her face and a new ring on her finger.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory wore a Cheshire grin; it was a beautiful day, Sookie was getting married in a matter of minutes, her mother and Luke were together again, and inadvertently she had just witnessed Luke's moment and finally pull off his proposal; all seemed right with the world.

Rory had come to find Lorelai to tell her it was time to line up for the march down the aisle, when she saw Lorelai lunge at Luke giggling uncontrollably, Rory started laughing too as she watched Luke slip the ring on her finger. As Rory was admiring the newly engaged couple, when she got the shock of her life.

"You're right. They're kind of cute together."

Rory looked to her left and saw Jess, of all people, Jess was standing beside her, she was shocked to see him since he had been shipped off on a bus after the accident. "Jess? What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming back."

"Like for good?"

"Yeah, till college, depending on where I go," he watched the embracing couple by the pond, "You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"We're going to be cousins, of sorts."

Rory looked back at her mother and Luke. "Well what does that mean?" they would be related by marriage, not exactly by blood.

"It means that we'll always be friends, because now," Jess finally turned his head to look at Rory, "we're family."

Rory looked back at Luke and Lorelai in time to watch Michel drag her mother away from her new fiancé. Rory didn't know why but she decided she needed to be around a lot of people, broke a cautious glance with her future cousin and needed to return to her boyfriend, she had to get ready for the ceremony anyway.

Rory looked up the path and saw her father, Christopher, with his hands in his pockets, looking defeated. His expression seemed to say, "That's that". He had witnessed the proposal too, no doubt. He just turned and slowly strolled away.

Rory caught up with Christopher, on the bridge over the pond, "So what's your grand plan now!" she said harshly.

"Rory, please, I give okay. I'm not going to try anything."

"Yeah, I heard all about your attempt last night!" Rory said in an uncharacteristic growl.

Chris looked at Rory, the anger in her eyes, the same expression she wore the night of the ball, when she was defending her father figure Luke. At that moment, Rory didn't even look like Chris; he thought she had more of a resemblance to Luke. Strong, impassioned, loyal; traits she no doubt learned from the steadfast diner man, "I thought they were over, I really did."

Rory crossed her arms, "Well, perhaps I should thank you; you got them back together when even I couldn't do it!"

"Well, then you're welcome," Chris said snidely, clearly wanting the conversation over with.

Rory was surprised at how mellow Chris was, "What's with you? You feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Nothing, you don't want anything to do with me, remember. Go be with your step dad."

"You can't be surprised at my reaction."

"No. I deserve it, I deserve everything I get, or don't get," he said morosely.

The fiery angel from November was back and Rory spat at her father. "Look you aren't going to make me feel sorry for you. Today is a very good day Christopher," she said his name with venom, "Sookie is getting married, mom is engaged and you get to go back to Sherry and tell her whatever it is you want to tell her; consider it a parting gift, go off marry Sherry and have kids with her!! Be their Dad!" Rory walked back to the Inn for the ceremony.

Rory didn't know how close to the mark she had hit. Chris went back to the Inn to pack up and check out, he had a long drive back to Boston, back to Sherry and the uncertain future waiting for him.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai couldn't help but giggle as she waited for Rory to appear and for Michel to give them the cue to start down the aisle. Rory didn't need to ask why her mother was smiling since she had witnessed the proposal first hand. Even when Rory said, "We won the election, I'm going to Washington for the summer," it didn't faze the happy bridesmaid, as Frank began to sing:

_For once in my life I've got someone who needs me__  
__Someone I've needed so long_  
_For once unafraid I can go where life leads me_  
_And somehow I know I'll be strong_

_For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of__  
__Long before I knew_  
_Someone warm like you_  
_Would make my dreams come true_

_For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me__  
__Not like its hurt me before_  
_For once I've got someone I know wont desert me_  
_And I'm not alone anymore_

Lorelai was positively beaming as she walked down the aisle side by side with her daughter and fellow maid of honor Rory toward the Chuppah that Luke had made for Lorelai's planned wedding to Max. Even now, Lorelai could see herself and Luke under the wooden structure, getting married with similar guests around on a not too distant day, though no one could see Lorelai's engagement ring under her bouquet.

Sookie was escorted down the aisle by her father, but Lorelai couldn't take her eyes off Luke, her fiancé, the love of her life in the crowd.

_For once I can say: this is mine you can't take it__  
__Long as I've got love I know I can make it_  
_For once in my life I've got someone_

_For once in my life I've found someone_

_For once in my life I've got someone who needs me_

Some say Lorelai beamed that day because she was happy for her friend. Others argued that she was happy for herself and Luke getting back together. No one knew it yet, not Luke, not Lorelai, but there was another reason Lorelai glowed so much the day of Sookie's wedding.

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

\/  
_Lorelai was pregnant._

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Beginning

"That was all God given talent"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Do you trust me now? Huh do ya? Do you trust me now? You happy? Are ya? Are you happy now?? hehehehe (I love that high anxiety movie! YEY!! Mel Brooks!)

A/N: YES!! She's pregnant YEY! With all the times I've written them having sex, it was bound to happen. MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

A/N: Just to clarify to avoid the barrage of emails… She IS pregnant with Luke's baby. In my world Chris never, ever lays hand on her…Rory was made in a lab as part of a high school biology project for Chris and Lorelai's GPA, they were trying to win first place at the science fair by actually procreating, that is why Rory is so freakishly smart!! What? It's no more farfetched then the last few season of the show.

Okay that's just silly, and they did kiss but they had to…. To make her ( insert Whitney Huston impression) I wanna run to Luke…ooooooooooo but if I come to Luke oooooooooooo will you hold me in your arms and keep me safe from harm…. I want to run to Luke…ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

as I was saying… SEE ASP would that have been so hard? So terrible to do? ASP, aka stupid hat lady, … she's pregnant, they're getting married, was that so HARD!! HUH? WAS IT?!

NO!! Like falling out of bed!! Like pouring water into a coffee filter!! Like eating a donut, like breathing…like…countless other easy simple things…

Anyway… for those of you who want to know WHEN she got prego (perverts)… GO, Go back and reread from the SPA(just because those two chapters are really worth another view,) notice all the bread crumbs I left for you.

A/N: How long ago did I "conceive" baby Danes…this has been one of the founding elements/goals of this story. The question was when… and here we are!!

A/N: When localizy learned of Lorelai's "condition"…  
GG1979: and the fight could still be hormones  
Localizy: she overreacts because she is pregnant!!  
GG1979: exactly!  
Localizy: brilliant!

A/N: The big Question:

And you may ask yourself where could PLD possibly go from here…

I am asking myself the same DAMN THING!! That is THE MAMMOTH DEBATE I'm right now…

Do you still want more?? I have tons of ideas of where this could go, but the next chapter of this saga isn't really complete, I mean I have ideas, TONS of ideas percolating in my fertile mind.

Tell me what you think; Review… and maybe I'll publish another chapter…or start a sequel; I have all these ideas I just need to focus, just waiting on my hard drive to share with all of you because I like to give you what you want, unlike stupid hat ladies…remember that

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,

"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."

Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked

Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)

Hence the Rant option below.

Insert Rant here V

A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...


	50. Discovery Epilogue

**Presenting … Lucas Danes?  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's/DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! NO HARM NO SUE! **

**Next Disclaimer: Dialogue from … Nowhere! IT'S MINE, ALL MINE!! MY version of 2.23 Discovery HA!! God, I hope it doesn't suck! Well R/R and let me know!! **

**A/N: Self-reliant and Beta Free, due forgive me! **

**A/N:hope you like em long! DIRTY!!**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Epilogue/Chapter 50:  
Discovery **

After the ceremony, Lorelai immediately grabbed Rory and pulled her inside the lobby of the Inn during Sookie and Jackson's first dance, she knew everyone else's attention would be on the happy couple. With Luke at her side Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "Rory, we want to show you something."

"What?" she asked fictitiously; Rory tried to remain delusive so the happy couple didn't know she had actually witnessed the proposal first hand.

Lorelai pulled her left hand out from behind her bridesmaid bouquet.

To actually see the ring on Lorelai's finger, to see the happiness on both their faces, "Mom! Luke!" Rory couldn't help but be happy too as she hugged them both; Rory tried to savor the blissful feeling inside, pushing aside the uncomfortable moment with her dad just before the ceremony. "I'm so happy for you guys. This is long overdue you know that."

"We know," Lorelai giggled, "Now don't think that just because you're in D.C. for the summer you don't have to help me plan the wedding."

"When do you think that will be?" Rory eagerly asked.

"Maybe we could have a winter ceremony? Snow white roses, Romanovs'," Lorelai mused while looking at Luke, thinking of her mother's winter wedding wonderland suggestions, with a few Lorelai touches of course. They hadn't even been dating a year, yet somehow everything fell perfectly into place.

Luke hugged Lorelai at her waist, "As long as your mother doesn't insist on the firing squad."

Lorelai shrugged one shoulder, "Eh, we can work something out."

Rory smiled at the magic between them again, Luke was actually smiling, Lorelai radiated happiness, a far cry from the wallowing mess she had been mere days ago.

Out on the lawn, Sookie was overwhelmed with her own happiness but couldn't believe the luck that Luke and Lorelai would get back together the day before her wedding. Sookie couldn't make a coherent thought, she was a burst of chuckles and giggles and pointing whenever she looked at Luke and Lorelai together again. She just kept squealing happy gibberish and Jackson wondered what was wrong with his new wife. Lorelai decided to wait until Sookie got back from her honeymoon to tell everyone about their engagement, she already felt as though she was stealing Sookie's thunder as it was with that huge kiss before the ceremony.

Their friends and neighbors were rushing Luke and Lorelai with questions, why had they been fighting, what brought them back together, are these tiny separations going to be a habit because the nerves of the town wouldn't be able to take it if this became routine. Lorelai assured them that she and Luke were very much together and they should focus on Sookie and Jackson for the day. Lorelai was relieved and amazed that even a news hound like Miss Patty hadn't noticed Lorelai's ring, but then again, Lorelai was holding her bouquet like a shield for the rest of the day.

"You can put that down now," Luke leaned over to his right during dinner.

"I don't want people to see it yet," Lorelai insisted.

Babette walked by and teased, "Lorelai I never thought I'd see you eat a salad," Babette cackled at the observation.

Lorelai noticed how closely she held the flowers, and dismissed nervously, "Oh, you know I just like the smell of them," she raised the foliage to nose, "and I don't want them to get messed up."

After Babette walked back to her table, Rory insisted, "Mom, just put the flowers down."

She was about to argue her case, "Rory," when Luke took the bouquet out of her hand, "No, Luke", Luke took her left hand and placed it on the table, and covered her hand and the ring with his right hand.

After dinner, Luke asked Lorelai to dance; many couples joined them on the floor. Lorelai had turned the stone toward her palm so she could hold Luke closer. "I love you Luke Danes," she whispered.

"I love you," he contently smiled.

"You going to be alright growing old with this," referring to herself.

"Absolutely."

They said goodbye to her parents, Lorelai keeping her left hand behind Luke's back. Emily primly smiled, "it's …nice you two worked everything out."

"Yes, it is, isn't it," Richard Gilmore insisted. He then leaned into Luke, "don't rush now, find your moment."

Little did Richard know the moment had came and went, maybe not the most romantic proposal in the world, but all that really mattered was Luke and Lorelai were together again.

Lorelai was curious what her father whispered to Luke, "what did he say?"

"Oh um he told me to drive safe."

"The house is like a mile away," Lorelai laughed.

Luke escorted the girls home from the wedding, walking them up to the front door. "I hope you're not too upset mom about not catching the bouquet."

Lorelai was still hand in hand with Luke, "Eh, their just a bunch of flowers that will die anyway. I've got something more permanent," Lorelai turned to Luke on the porch. Rory noticed the meaningful gaze between the newly engaged couple.

"Okay, I'm going inside now"; and Rory left them alone.

Lorelai kissed him once Rory was out of sight, she started to lead him inside, then looked at him quizzically when he didn't make a move toward the front door. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Lorelai, I can't stay."

Lorelai was aghast, "Of course you can stay, you won't even need PJs, I promise," she leaned in close to him and tugging on his tie.

Luke still seemed conflicted and hesitant.

"Luke, we're going to be married and you will be sleeping over every night, we need to practice, please, stay with me," Lorelai was pulling on his tie like it was a leash to pull him into her house.

"Lorelai…"

"Remember, I made a certain promise about sleeping next to you every night this summer… naked."

Through the open front door, they heard Rory had to stifle her chuckle from around the corner of the open doorway and Lorelai called over her shoulder "Spy!"

Luke pushed Rory's eavesdropping out of his head, "Lorelai, I have to get back to Jess, and you need to help Rory get ready for Washington."

"We don't even know anything about Washington yet."

"Well, take this time to get some information and makes some plans; How about the two of you come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Rory has a date with Dean, end of the school year celebration."

"Well, you could come over; it would be you, me and …Jess."

"I guess it would help since I am going to be his aunt. Wow, that is so weird to think about. I've never been anyone's aunt before."

"Great. So seven alright? "

"Yeah, but hey how about you come over for breakfast? We have to practice sharing meals together again, I'm a little rusty."

Luke rolled his eyes at how clingy she was being since their reconciliation. "Yeah, okay."

"Maybe we could practice feeding each other," Lorelai kissed him and lingered on his lips, perhaps to entice him to stay but in the end it didn't work.

"I have to go, Crazy lady."

"Hmm, I know. See you tomorrow."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Gilmore girls spent the morning making lists; Rory a list of essentials for her adventure to D.C. and Lorelai a list of ideas for her special wedding to Luke. Rory was happy to muse with her mother over general wedding ideas, but it was a bit surreal since they had planned a Lorelai Gilmore wedding just the year before, but with a new groom came new inspiration, new location, new symbolism to make the ceremony perfect and unique for Luke and Lorelai.

Lorelai was lying on Rory's bed, with her long hair draping over the foot of the bed staring at the ceiling occasionally writing notes on a purple pad. "Hmmm, we definitely need Frank, but I don't want to copy Sookie with 'For Once In My Life'… 'It Had To Be You' is our song… so that's an idea. Oh, and instead of Jordon almonds how about chocolate covered coffee beans??"

"I think Luke will hate it," Rory chuckled as she pulled things out of her dresser to pack.

Lorelai giggled in return. Rory watched her mother carefully; Lorelai just beamed every time she looked at the ring again as she tried to imagine her perfect wedding for her and Luke. Rory knew Lorelai was outrageously happy, still she decided to cautiously ask; "Mom? Your not going to run away again, are you?"

"What?" Lorelai sat up and turned to face her daughter; astonished by the suggestion, "No, of course not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

"Really sure?"

Lorelai got off the bed and stepped toward her daughter, "Rory, you saw what I was like without him. As much as I like being the independent woman I am, well, I've come to rely on Luke so much now. Frankly we work so well together, it's kind of like we are already married."

"Well, I had to ask; I just want to make sure you remember that you were both miserable and if you ever find yourself tip toeing near the edge of the ship…"

"I will have you to tie me to the mast."

"I shouldn't have to tie you to the mast."

"I know, it's a figure of speech."

"Shouldn't your fiancé be here soon?"

"Oh, I love hearing that!!" Lorelai began to anxiously look out the window for her beau who was expected for breakfast.

Rory felt strange. She too was naturally insanely happy for Luke and Lorelai, but she suddenly felt guilty over her harsh treatment of her father. He was already down in the dumps and she had to go throw more dirt in his face.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no; Chris is not going to make me feel guilty_. Rory hated the painful situations her father always seemed to put her in. Chris had been just a voice on a phone to her for so long….didn't have any interest in being a father to her, or on his random attempts he would make the situation worse as he had over the past year. Christopher was solemnly going to return to Sherry and he was going to have to deal with the mess he made on his own.

Rory had seen Luke and Lorelai at Sookie's reception; all day they had been talking, kissing, dancing, even laughing over their now silly fight, all animosity erased because they knew they were meant to be together, and were enjoying just being in love.

People made choices and they live with them. Lorelai chose to leave the Gilmore manor at 17, chose Stars Hollow to live, as a result, Lorelai and Rory met one Luke Danes, and he was a happy addition to their circle, soon to be an addition to their family. Luke came into the picture and Rory admit ably started to look for fatherly guidance from the diner man since he was such a prominent figure of her every day. Rory had come to respect Luke and value his opinions and advice. Now the diner man was really going to be her father…well step father.

Christopher chose not to be a father, he chose to run away to California and thereby wasn't as influential in Rory's life as the diner man was. Chris chose not to call, he chose to move to Boston without telling them, chose to ask Sherry out on a date. He chose to try to steal Mom away from Luke, so maybe Karma finally had enough and stepped in to teach Christopher he should leave well enough alone.

Lorelai started jumping up and down by the window, "He's here, he's here," and she bounded out of the room. Rory knew her mother was a bundle of happiness and energy, but even this display was testing the limits of Rory unlimited patience.

Lorelai answered the door and sprang on Luke in greeting, "Hello my fiancé!"

"You're in a good mood."

"Being engaged does that to a girl. I've missed you the entire time; all eleven hours and twenty-six minutes of it," Lorelai fervently pecked at his lips while they embraced.

"Well then, I'm sorry to spoil it."

"Spoil it?" Lorelai's sparkle diminished.

"I've got good news and bad news."

"Well, bad news first."

"We can't have dinner tonight because I have to go out of town."

"Out of town? You never go out of town," Luke never went anywhere, never did anything. They had just gotten back together and he was already having second thoughts about their engagement, was going to go back to the fishing cabin to think things over again. Lorelai shook these inexplicable fears out of her head, not knowing where they had come from.

"Yeah, well Jess just told me; while he was in New York he became worried about college and his GPA so he signed up for some summer school classes at his old school."

"But we were supposed to have a 'get to know Aunt Lorelai' family dinner. I was going to make name badges and everything."

Luke noticed she did seem really disappointed, "I know, but it's to improve his chances for a good college. Since I shipped off the last few weeks of the year here, he's trying to make up what he can there."

"But your sister?"

"She's fine with it for now, besides Jess has always been pretty self reliant, as long as her schedule isn't conflicted she's fine with it; and she's fine with him coming back here in the Fall."

"Wow, so he's thinking about college," Lorelai marveled at the transformation of the loner miscreant that came off the bus last Fall.

"Yeah, he's thinking ahead now. Doesn't really know what he wants to do yet… but…"

"Well, one step at a time, that's the key to parenting. But…"

"What? What is it?"

Lorelai pouted, "I just got you back; I don't want you to go away," and she clung close to Luke.

He had to chuckle to himself, "I missed you too. But the good news is I'll be back tomorrow night. I promise."

Lorelai incredulously challenged Luke, "Luke, do you know what crazies there are on the road from here to New York? Especially in New York City? It's like a two hour drive and your truck is like a hundred years old. What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen. Jess would have taken the bus but you know this town; much to my surprise, there is only one out going bus a day. Besides, I'd feel better taking him there myself."

"But what if your truck breaks down? You don't have a cell phone."

"I won't need a cell phone."

"Take mine, please I'd feel better. I just landed you again, I'm not about to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me."

"And you never did give me my hickey," Lorelai frowned.

"Lorelai, it's one day, you can spend this time with Rory; she's going away for the summer."

"God, is everyone leaving me!"

"I'm not leaving you," The most effected way to shut her up was for Luke to kiss Lorelai. When he did, she finally relaxed and melted into his arms when suddenly Luke heard footsteps behind him.

"I thought it got quiet in here," Rory chuckled, then she noted their position; Lorelai rested her head on Luke's shoulder, letting him comfort and calm her.

"Everything okay?" Rory asked with concern.

"Yeah, I think the bridezilla syndrome is beginning," Luke couldn't understand it, they were barely engaged twenty four hours and she was crazier than usual.

"Already?? We haven't even picked out colors yet."

"Oh no, colors!" Lorelai suddenly alarmed, "Oh God, there is so much to do!"

"What?"

"We're getting married, you're going away and we have a wedding to pull together."

"Lorelai, I'll be back tomorrow."

Lorelai seemed dismayed by that fact and she pulled away as she began to pace around the living room and couch, "And we have two teens who rely on us; two different high schools and each of us with two residences, each with only two bedrooms?? I mean we're fine at one place or another but if we try to merge the two of us, plus Rory and Jess under one roof; how is that going to work? I never thought of the logistics before. Oh God! We need a new house…"

"Lorelai, it's okay, we'll come up with…"

"And college? Are you paying for Jess' schooling or is Liz? 'Cause they will be going to school at the same time, and Rory has her heart set on Harvard and you said that Jess doesn't even know what he wants to do yet . Not that it's a competition, but if you money and me money becomes our money how are we going to afford two college tuitions at the same time. I mean, Rory's wanted to go to Harvard since she was like five, but I don't want to short change Jess for _Murray's house of learning_ because he is really smart too, and if he can get into a good school, great; No pun intended but I was _banking_ on financial aid for Harvard and who knows where Jess is going to go… "

"Lorelai, calm down."

"And how are we going to pay for the wedding and two college tuitions??"

Luke caught her in his embrace again, Lorelai was suddenly all over the place, genuinely afraid of their financial future, once in his arms, she began to cling to Luke for dear life; "Lorelai, we haven't even set a date yet."

"Oh God! Do you have a calendar?"

Lorelai broke free of his arms again and started rummaging through the drawers of the desk, desperately looking for a calendar. "God this is the coupon drawer all over again!!"

"Lorelai, relax," he took her in his arms again.

"My parents! How are we going to tell my parents!!?"

"Lorelai, just breath."

Rory winced over her mother's reaction; As Luke held her he shared a concerned glance with Rory who merely shrugged her shoulders over her mother's behavior, to which Luke rolled his eyes because he was at a loss of what to do, Rory took it to mean that Luke didn't understand either, but he was going to be supportive, and help his fiancée get through their wedding day so they could enjoy their life together.

Rory went back to her room and left them alone to sort it out for now, but if Luke needed reinforcements she would intervene.

Luke just held her while she composed herself, "You alright?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just… you leaving me… makes me sad."

"For one day. I'll be back tomorrow. "

"But there is so much to do?"

"We don't have to do it all at once. Just settle down and enjoy being engaged."

"How can I enjoy it if you're not here," Lorelai smiled at Luke, she looked down at the engagement ring on her finger, they kissed again. "Okay, let me just…" she nodded upstairs to the bathroom. Lorelai went to the upstairs bathroom to use the little girls' room.

Luke heard footsteps again as Lorelai's faded into the bathroom, he turned to find Rory had come out in the living room again. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I never thought she'd be a Bridezilla; I mean last year everything was…" Rory stopped herself realizing who she was talking to.

Luke knew what she was referring to, "it's alright, Rory. I'd appreciate any insight, I've never been engaged before. Did anything happen this morning?"

"Nothing; I was packing for D.C., she was on my bed, we kept brainstorming for the wedding, she kept staring at her ring. She was down right giddy."

"Hmmm, did your grandma call?"

"Nope, their in Martha's Vineyard for the summer."

"That's right. Well, something seems off. Anything else I should know about?"

"Like what?" Rory was at a loss.

"Like a …" Luke cleared his throat, "a monthly something I should know about."

Rory had to laugh, "We're close, but not that close."

"Ah, okay."

"I'll agree she's acting weird; I mean she was so happy when she just saw you through the window, bounding and bouncing to the door, then I come out here and she's totally freaking out about wedding plans?"

"Well, I told her I had to go out of town."

"Aw, but she was looking forward to your date tonight."

"Well wasn't really a date, Jess was going to be there."

"Oh right, how's he setting in?" Rory asked politely.

"Well, he'll be in New York for the summer, summer school to get help his GPA."

"Aw well Good."

"I should go check on her?" Luke asked, not seeing how uncomfortable Rory was in discussing Jess.

Lorelai came downstairs, "It's okay, I'm good."

"You sure?" Luke asked meeting her at the foot of the steps.

"Yeah, but, I still don't want you to go," she hugged him again.

Luke looked at Rory who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, um do you want to hang out with me till Jess and I have to leave?"

"Okay, I'll get my purse," and just like that Lorelai was fine again as if someone said "let's rent a movie."

Luke looked at Rory again, she merely shrugged, "Don't ask me. She's your fiancée."

77777777777777777777777777777777777

"Are you sure Lorelai's okay with you leaving town like this?" Jess asked his uncle from the passenger side of the truck.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Then why did she look like some one ran over her dog."

"Well, it's understandable…" Luke feigned.

"It is?" Jess questioned. "I mean I know she likes you, but she's never been such a … such a … clingy vine before. She's always so you know confident, and just now… she's sounds so unsure of everything," Realizing how that sounded, Jess backpedaled, "… Well, not everything. I mean not about you… right, that's why she said yes to you…"

Luke had to laugh at his nephew's bumbling, "Well, what I meant was that we've been apart for a while. We need to get used to each other again, but yeah, she seems sort of… sensitive right now."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was lying in bed, she felt like she was wallowing over Luke again. The problem was that they weren't broken up, so she couldn't be mad at him. He was out of town for the sake of his nephew, a noble cause given all the effort of bonding with Jess the past year. Suddenly a knock on her bed room door startled her. She cautiously approached the door hoping she locked it like Luke always told her to, to protect from intruders. "Who is it?"

"It's Luke."

"Luke?" Lorelai eagerly opened the door and saw he was carrying an overnight bag.

"Where do I put my stuff?" he asked in jest.

Lorelai lunged at him in a hug, then smacked his sleeve, "You said you'd be home yesterday."

"I know I'm sorry, Liz made things… more complicated, like always, but I'm home now."

Lorelai smiled again as he pulled away and she closed her arms around him, "home. I like the sound of that."

Luke leaned forward to kiss her in greeting. As they kissed, Luke let himself into the bedroom, Lorelai stepping backward toward the bed. Luke discarded his bag to the floor, and shut the door with his free hand.

Lorelai crawled onto the bed eyeing Luke, "I've missed you."

"I know," as he joined her.

"Hold me," she wished, and they settled under the covers in a cuddle. Lorelai put her head on his shoulder and admired her ring again. This would be her going to bed routine for the rest of her days, "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"We're getting married!" she whispered excitedly.

"That's the general idea," Luke returned her smile and enjoyed her in his arms again.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Gossip Mill of Stars Hollow was puzzled as to why Luke Danes, newly reconciled with his girlfriend, one Lorelai Gilmore, would leave town the day after their supposed reconciliation. There were unconfirmed reports that Luke's banished nephew, Jess, had been seen around town. Speculation abound, was Jess and the car accident the obvious reason for the fight, was Luke personally returning the hoodlum to New York to keep him from Lorelai's wrath. Then suddenly, Babette reported to the town that when Luke had returned he had been staying over at Lorelai's house…every night. Observers had been keeping an eye on the reconciled couple; at the diner, at the Inn, at town meetings, never able to discover what exactly had brought Luke and Lorelai back together after such a stubborn, dramatic separation, but the quest for that information was their was forgotten as soon their engagement was discovered.

Rory and Lorelai were having a final breakfast at the diner before the trio was going to head to the airport for her trip to DC.

"This sucks we can only go to security? Stupid Terrorists."

"You have to be screened to go all the way to the gate."

"I don't want to be stripped searched by a stranger, can't Luke do it? He's very thorough."

"Ugh, mom," All of a sudden, Kirk started choking on a sausage link. He was gesticulating wildly at Lorelai.

"Was it something I said?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"Does anyone know the Heimlich maneuver?" Rory called out with concern.

Ever the hero and restaurateur, Luke felt a sense of duty and obligated to save the poor helpless Kirk. With a roll of his eyes, Luke went to Kirk and performed the life saving maneuver so Kirk didn't choke to death in his place of business. Kirk coughed up the obstructive meat and the chunk flew across the room and Lorelai and Rory ducked for cover with a loud "Eww" and it landed on the floor somewhere.

"Wra, wra," was all Kirk could gasp out.

"He wants something," Lorelai observed, still alarmed as to why he was pointing to her so intently.

"Water?" Rory asked.

Kirk actually took a moment to consider the offer, gulped again, shaking his head.

Luke got the requested water and Kirk downed in one go, still coughing but slightly recovered, with what little voice he had, Kirk pointed to Lorelai's hand, "ring."

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory looked at the ring that they had grown so accustomed to but no one else had noticed till Kirk's choking fit.

"Yes Kirk?" Lorelai feigned.

"You two?" Kirk croaked, waving pointer fingers between Luke and Lorelai.

"Uh, yeah Kirk," Luke reluctantly confirmed.

Kirk nodded in understanding and rasped, "Excuse me." And he made for the diner's door, then he returned briefly to the counter and took one of Luke's order pads and pens.

"Hey!" Luke protested.

Lorelai, Rory and Luke merely watched as Kirk made his way out the door with the jingle of bells, feverishly writing on the pad, then showing it to everyone he saw. As soon as they saw what was on the pad, they would look at the diner with wide eyes, then increase their pace to where ever they were going.

The third person who Kirk showed the pad to was Andrew, who made a b-line for the diner and asked the sources, "Luke, Lorelai,… you're engaged?"

Lorelai smiled at Luke, who seemed to be having his worst fears realized, "Yes, Andrew we are."

"Holy… um, that is, congratulations," then Andrew broke into a run to tell someone else the news.

Then the front door of the diner slammed and Lorelai managed to say to Andrew's absent ears, "Thank you."

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke came home to Lorelai's house as he had for the past week with the necessary groceries since he had made note of things they were low on yesterday when he cleaned up from dinner in Lorelai's kitchen. He had just barely escaped being the meat of a yenta sandwich, when Patty and Babette ambushed him at the market full of questions about the engagement. Luke was talked fast and made his exit, he was eager to head to her house since he hadn't seen Lorelai all day, not a call or dropping by the diner; he was worried about how she was doing without Rory.

"Lorelai?" he called in the foyer as he entered the abnormally quiet house. The house seemed so still and lifeless without Rory Gilmore, which seemed to fit Lorelai's mood since taking the young Gilmore to the airport.

He put the groceries on the kitchen table and instinctively, Luke went upstairs to seek out his fiancée; that was still so strange to think about, Lorelai was his fiancée. "Lorelai?" Luke poked his head in the bedroom to find Lorelai lying in bed sniffling, apparently crying. The first time Luke had comforted a crying Lorelai, they made love for the first time in that very room and started their relationship; The second time was after they hadn't spoken to each other for weeks and she was upset, wanting to stay together and work everything out of their misunderstanding, Lorelai telling him she loved him for the first time, and ending their separation by making love. Luke only hoped this time around would end so happily.

Again the room seemed to fit Lorelai's mood, the curtains were drawn and the room was dim. It seemed that Lorelai had been crying a lot lately, as he learned when he overheard Lane and Rory at Doose's, though thankfully this time he wasn't the reason. Luke thought that now that they were together again it would have stopped, but with Rory gone, what else was he to expect. Without a word, Luke went to his side of her bed and lay down with her. She looked over at him with a pouty frown and water eyes, eyes that pleaded for him to take her in his arms. Still silent, he opened his arms as invitation, and she cuddled close to him. Stroking her hair and kissing her forehead he finally asked, "What happened?"

"Just a minor break down," she whimpered, "Nothing to worry about, go about your business." Her breath seemed to catch a few times and she sighed, "I just had the worst day ever, and I mean that this time. It was worse than my 'coffee drop' breakdown…"

"Your what?" Luke furrowed his brow, hoping she didn't use his flannel as a Kleenex.

"Never mind, you don't know that story," she sniffled again, since that happened when during their time apart; the straw that broke the camel's back on her resistance to wallowing over Luke.

Luke reached over for a few tissues from the night stand and offered them to Lorelai, "You want to talk about it?"

The mere prospect of reliving it for Luke made Lorelai huff mirthlessly, but she told her story to her fiancé and best friend.

"Well," Lorelai took a deep breath, and wiping her nose, "This morning started off bad, of course, because I woke up and you weren't here because you had to open at the diner since Caesar opened while you were gone with Jess . Oh yeah, and its now day three of my daughter's adventure in D.C., 362 miles away from me for two months, that's the furthest we've ever been apart…the longest we've been apart, and now she's down there dazzling and amazing half the Senate, and she's never coming back…" and Lorelai buried her face in Luke's shoulder again.

"Of course she's coming back," Luke tried to comfort; Luke had never seen Lorelai be this emotional before, she was verging on hysterical and he was becoming very concerned.

"No, she's not!" was muffled in his flannel, then Lorelai revealed her face again; "I mean, you saw all those business cards she got at Christmas, just because she was Richard Gilmore's granddaughter, just because wherever she goes she can't help but impress people. She'll probably charm them into appointing her to some high office, or get an internship there or something, and I'll never see her again because she'll be off saving the world… or at least the continental U.S., but then the world soon afterward…"

"She's not even done high school yet," Luke tried to reason with Lorelai even though she was a wreck.

"I just miss her so much!"

"I miss her too."

"I know you do."

"So what else happened today?"

Lorelai took a deep breath to continue, "Well, I went to work to take my mind off of Rory not being here, but the Inn is where we first lived, and I kept seeing her as a little girl, running around, trailing behind me as I did my rounds, and then Rune came up to me and tells me the potting shed's roof was leaking, and that was our old apartment and now it's falling apart. And our linen delivery was late again, I had to talk to this totally unreasonable woman, who surprisingly wasn't my mother, about a sweet sixteen she wanted to throw for her daughter in the dining room; And with Sookie on her honeymoon, the staff is surprisingly lost without her, I mean she seems so frazzled and fluttery, but she's very organized, and anal, and runs a tight ship and the crew is lost without their captain. It just seemed like things kept coming up but when I would look at the clock only ten minutes had past."

Lorelai blew out a despondent breath, "Then Sookie called, Babette called her cell phone; then she lambasted me for not telling her about our engagement, a twenty minute tirade about friendship and being forthcoming with major life changing information…So I came home because I could take it anymore, and because I had such a sucky day that I thought I'd start planning the wedding, you know, our wedding; just get some ideas together, something happy to focus on and cheer me up, but I kept thinking about Rory not being her to help with the decision making process; and then I kept thinking about the last wedding I was planning with Max and I was… sad… I don't know why, I mean," Lorelai touched Luke's cheek and looked him deeply in the eye, "I love you and its not like I miss Max or that I all of a sudden want to marry _him_, it's just… I don't know, that as a failure made me feel inexplicably sad…then terrified that I would jump ship again, that for some reason I would run out on you and like… I couldn't trust myself. But I pressed on, flipping though books left over from Sookie's wedding and magazines I had just bought at the airport when we dropped off Rory… and I was thinking about flowers and tulle and veils and wedding dates and Jordon almonds or truffles, and well…I just got so overwhelmed…" Lorelai was embarrassed to say, "…I threw up…"

Luke had to chuckle at his fiancée's misery, and he was tempted to start a rant about the pressures brides put on their big day, how it's only one day, an important day, but what really matters is the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. "I told you we didn't have to do it all at once."

Then Lorelai blinked once, something seem to strike her, a sudden awareness over took her face after retelling the story, and she suddenly paused, "I threw up?" all the clues adding up and Lorelai sat up thinking about the last few weeks. Lorelai reached for her purse and pulled out a planner and started flipping through a calendar.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked, now curious over the wheels turning in her mind.

"Oh My God!" her mournful face broke into a smile, as she turned to her fiancé, "Luke, I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Luke now sat up with her at the shocking news.

Just as if she finally made the pieces fit to her puzzle, it hit her, "It all makes sense… our fight, my mood swings, Sookie saying I put on weight, the feeling I'm losing my mind. I'm pregnant. Oh My God!" She lunged at Luke in a hug, just like that all her sorrow had evaporated away. Since the night of the ball she literally dreamed of being pregnant with Luke's baby, and now it was a reality. "Oh, I've got to get a test!" she leapt out from under the covers and was already heading down stairs her old energetic self again.

"Where are you going?" Luke called after her.

"Woodbridge! I don't want Miss Patty to get word till I'm sure."

Luke was left alone in the bedroom absorbing the news, _I'm going to be a father? We're going to have…a baby?_ He had finally gotten the nerve to ask Lorelai to marry him and here they were going to have an instant family. He could just barely manage Jess and now he was going to have a child of his own, a baby who would depend solely on Lorelai and him. Then the thudding on the stairs suddenly stopped, there was a moment of silence, and Luke heard Lorelai slowly trudged back up to the bedroom and to her fiancé. Luke wondered if it was another mood swing because Lorelai looked absolutely terrified, "Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke asked warily.

Lorelai seemed just as cautious, as if Luke would suddenly explode leaving only a ball cap on the bed, "If I am… you know," she seemed shy all of a sudden, "Would that be… okay?"

Luke got off the bed to hug her, "Of course that would be okay, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know," she said to his shoulder, loving his strong arms as they enveloped her, "You're not really a baby kind of guy; and they are so expensive. I can imagine the rant on that subject…"

"For our baby, I will be a baby kind of guy," he smiled, though he was having his doubts about his abilities. "Jam hands and all," he kissed her sweetly, "Let's go get your test." He wanted to assure Lorelai, but inside he was terrified, what if they had another Jess running around…. But then what if the baby was another Rory or a combination could be good.

"Okay," she said in an excited, relieved whisper and was down the stairs again, this time hand in hand with Luke.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Once the hunch was confirmed with an over the counter test, Lorelai discreetly made an appointment with her doctor in Hartford, and even though Luke hated doctors, he knew these were very different, very happy circumstances and insisted on going with her.

When they came home Lorelai was so excited, Luke conversely was very quiet, he appeared to still be in shock but Lorelai was so happy she didn't notice. They didn't say anything when they entered the house. Lorelai was humming to herself while Luke went straight to sitting on the couch. He was exhausted driving back from Hartford because he was driving even more cautiously than usual because he had a lady with a baby in the cab with him.

As she hung up her jacket and purse, "Can you believe it? We're going to have a baby. It's like a dream come true. I mean literally I had this dream one time way back in November when we were getting Rory ready for her ball, that we were married and expecting a baby, and here it is, coming to fruition," Lorelai started to happily kicked off her shoes and rambled on as she joined Luke on the couch. "We should so play the lottery since I'm on a roll. Though I guess I'd have to predict the numbers then we play them like six months later and see how we do. So this means I was pregnant all through our fight, which means my "mood swings" may have caused our fight and separation, and to say things I didn't mean, so you can't hold a grudge."

"Mm Hm," Luke absently agreed.

Lorelai cuddled up close to him on the couch, rubbing Luke's chest, "Seven weeks. Lucky number seven! How perfect is that? You do realize that was our little celebration of life…" then she lowered her voice again, nuzzling Luke's cheek with her nose, "…after Uncle Louie's funeral." she moved her head back to his shoulder, thinking about their news, "You don't think … our baby is Uncle Louie reincarnated do you? Cause that would be weird giving birth to a relative I never met then having to raise him as my own child." Lorelai peeked up at her fiancé, "Luke? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I know this is big news."

Lorelai became concerned with his quiet demeanor and sat up to face him again, "Luke, honey, are you alright?"

"I'm just… overwhelmed."

"Okay," Lorelai's fears came back, "Do you …want to talk about it?"

Luke blew out a breath, "Well, it's like you said before. I mean we have to make you money and me money become our money. Then we have Rory and Jess and college, the wedding, now a baby on top of it. I mean, all at once. Usually people deal with all that over time, spread out like years apart, they plan, they save, but all of ours are hitting us at once."

"Hey, what happened to 'we'll handle it'?"

"That was before a baby was in the mix."

"You seemed so happy before we saw the doctor," Lorelai said cautiously.

Luke looked at her, regretting she was misunderstanding his concerns, "Yes, I am happy; very happy. It's just I'm still absorbing it all."

"Well, I know it's not years to prepare but we have like eight months."

"That's something I guess."

"And we can do just a simple wedding; it doesn't have to be extravagant or expensive. I just want to be with you always."

"I know, that's what scares me. I mean the doctor kept going on about your age and miscarriages."

"Hey," Lorelai tried to sooth his worries.

"I just got you, I can't lose you. Either of you," Luke put his hand tentatively on her stomach.

"Hey," Lorelai stroked his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And we…" She gestured between them, including her stomach, "…are going to be fine. We have you to protect us."

Luke put his arm around her and she snuggled in closer. They stayed on the couch absorbing their news for a long time, then Luke finally poke again, "So you really had a dream about this?"

"Yeah, it was the night before the ball. Something that little tailor, the one who did your tux said really stuck with me. In the dream we were in bed and married. You brought me some watermelon in January because I was pregnant and craving it."

Luke raised a brow; all the tension between them during the ball fiasco had manifested into Lorelai's subconscious and gave her dreams about their life together even before he had tried to kiss her in the kitchen. "January?"

"Yeah that's part of what the tailor said. He said that he loved his wife so much that he would get her a watermelon in January. And apparently in the dream because of the pregnancy and cravings I was craving a lot of fruit and you being wrapped around my finger got me anything I wanted. Even watermelon in January."

"Are you craving anything now?"

"Well," Lorelai smiled wryly, "You know the doctor said we could still…" she trailed off and bit her lip.

"Lorelai, the baby."

She saw the concern in his eyes, but Lorelai eased, "Is the size of a cherry; and the doctor said it would be okay if we wanted to continue to…" she smiled again. Lorelai could tell Luke was a little uncomfortable with the idea of being with her while she was pregnant. "Luke you do realize that I was pregnant throughout our fight, through my graduation, through all of our makeup sex."

"I know and I really feel bad about that already."

"I don't, it was incredible. You heard the doctor, no harm was done. Besides, I want to celebrate, I want to make love to you, I want you to get used to the idea of me being pregnant and talk to my stomach."

"What?"

"You did that in the dream, too. You talked to the baby by talking to my stomach."

"I don't think I'd ever do that."

"You never know till you try. You talked about baseball, and cooking, and how to annoy Taylor Doose and how the baby wasn't allowed to let me have coffee ever…"

"Okay, that does sound like me."

"If you want we can take it nice and slow," Lorelai pulled Luke up off the couch and led him upstairs since they had the house to themselves.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A few weeks and an ultra sound later, the phone rang and Lorelai was pleased Rory was on the other line, "Hi mom?"

"Hey my first born," Lorelai answered happily, "How's the capital of the free world?"

"Umm, Fine. Still the capital, still free. Though Paris is scaring the members of congress, I think they are suspicious that she might start a revolution and take over," Rory observed "You sound perky."

"Aw, you know, I had a good day," Truth be told be told, she and Luke had just come back from the doctor and their first ultrasound.

"You aren't torturing grandma are you?"

"Hello I said good, not stupendiferous? Besides her and dad are in Martha's Vineyard for the summer."

"Oh so that explains it… and you have your man back to keep you company. So you probably don't miss me al all…"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," recalling the bad day that helped her discover her news and the reason she was calling Rory, "However, I do umm I have some news…"

"Yeah?" Rory said with interest.

"About the wedding date."

"Okay? Not scared yet…"

"It's being moved up…"

_Moved up? That's different, _"What?"

"Well, due to reasons beyond my control, the wedding maybe the weekend you come back from DC."

"That's awfully soon, is grandpa loading up the shot gun?"

Lorelai stayed silent.

"Mom? You there? It was a joke."

With the ultra sound giving them confidence that the baby was fine, the risk of miscarriage significantly reduced, Lorelai took a breath, "Rory, I'm pregnant."

Then Rory's jaw dropped, "What?" suddenly being greeted by her mother as first-born suddenly made sense.

"You're going to be a big sister."

"MOM!"

"And you wouldn't believe it… Luke is being so great, he's all but made my dress for me, which I would never let him do, ph God could you imagine!! … Remember when the fairies in Sleeping Beauty tried to make a dress without magic, Woaw baby. Luke sewing… it would be awful," she called into the kitchen, "No offense honey!"

"None taken," Luke called from the kitchen.

"… He's actually calling people right now on my cell phone, risking a brain tumor I might add, and looking at menu options…he's practically planning the wedding himself, which may end up being a disaster in it's own way, but it's still just so sweet. He said and I quote," Lorelai adopted a deep voice for a Luke impression; _'I'll start calling around, you just lay down and uh… be pregnant'_… he's so cute."

"How far along are you?"

"12 weeks, after Uncle Louie's funeral if you must know."

"I didn't, but thanks," Rory said dryly. "Wow, this is huge, amazing, mind-blowing …just…awesome!" Rory was in disbelief, her mother actually was pregnant, with Luke's baby. "This is just like your dream from my coming out."

"I know!" Lorelai also reveled fondly.

Rory remembered the dream Lorelai had during the coming out fiasco and the dreams during their weeks apart, dreaming of being pregnant and the irony of during their fight Lorelai really was pregnant. "It's not …twins is it?" Rory remembered the wallowing nightmares that haunted and tormented Lorelai during the break up.

"Not that I'm aware of, I mean this sonogram just looks like a grey cloud… hey a bunny! Who's my little honey bunny," Lorelai said to her stomach.

"Mom?"

"Sorry, I'm just … so happy… like fate knew and made everything fall into place. Made everything okay again; and I'm sorry I had to wait so long to tell you, I wanted to tell you straight away, but the doctor kept going on about my age and how long it's been between my pregnancies…"

"How are we going to tell grandma and grandpa?"

"Oh sure rain on my parade…"

"Sorry Barbara, but you can't keep this from them… they will figure it out eventually…"

"Well, this can be a test of how senile they are…"

"Mom," Rory droned.

"Rory! If we tell them then they will know."

"Exactly…"

"But they will know that Luke and I have been… you know… together."

"Oh please."

"And another out of wedlock pregnancy? It may drudge up those old feelings for them…"

"Mom, you are an adult now, you are getting married, and are having the baby with the man you are marrying."

"But I'm still doing things out of order, and that is bound to get Emily's goat," suddenly Lorelai saw a goat in the sonogram blobs as well. "Besides, Grandpa loves Luke so much now; I don't want to ruin that. How is Grandpa going to feel about his new buddy-buddy when he discovers Luke has been intimate with his daughter?"

"For another grandchild, I think you're safe, especially it this kid is as cool as me."

"Well, no argument here."

"Oh my God the town! The town must be freaking out… how are you handling that?!"

"We aren't telling the town yet." Lorelai rolled her eyes, conflicted if she should tell Rory about the risks of miscarriage and her age, and the gap between her pregnancies; Lorelai quickly decided no sense in making Rory worry; if something bad happen she would find out then. "I wanted to tell Sookie, but they aren't back from their honeymoon yet, and once Jackson knows everyone will know. We wanted you to be first to know, as soon as we hang up Luke is going to tell Jess."

"Jess?"

"Um, yeah Jess, Luke's nephew,"

"I know who Jess is!," Rory said pointedly.

"You know he's going to be back in the Hollow this Fall."

"Yeah I gathered that from previous information."

"And the four, well, five of us are going to have to find a way to live in the same house… together."

"Sounds like we're in store for some changes, Carol Brady."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," Rory said indifferently, "Are you okay with that?"

"Both you and Jess owned up to the accident, each took your share of the blame… but since we are on the subject… what is going on? I mean it, you tell me everything and I'm tired of not knowing, just be straight with me."

"About what?"

"You and Jess."

"Nothing is going on."

"But…"

"Nothing, Jess is my friend and he's interesting person, I mean we read the same books and authors. Some of the people I ask Dean to read he can't even pronounce, and Jess even though he hates them sometimes he still makes the effort."

"Okay…" Lorelai was trying not to be upset that Rory might have a thing for her soon to be cousin.

"It's just that I don't know. He's my friend and that's it and especially with recent developments, it's not going to happen anyway."

"But you would want it to happen?"

"No, but maybe in some alternate universe where you and Luke weren't together…"

"Bite your tongue…. Luke is my soul mate, we are together in every universe…"

"Mom it's not going to be weird I promise. I like Jess, I respect him, but I love Dean, I really do, he's been writing me like crazy from Chicago."

"You really got to ease up on that love potion number 9 you've been giving him."

"I'll consider it."

"So swear on your sibling's life? The Jess cousin factor isn't going to be a problem?"

"We are friends and that's it," Rory assured.

"Good. So in light of recent events, I was thinking about an empire waist…."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Are you guys still out there?? I am, though I am awfully slow. **

**A/N: stupendiferous is a word of my creation! Not ASP, not Lauren Graham, ME! I thank you! **

**A/N: I had another version of this where Luke took Lorelai to the cabin and they found out there… if anyone is interested….shrugs… **

**I have more ideas for this scenario, BUT I need to work on WITS II for a while… sorry Charlie. **

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride, **

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest." **

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V **

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


End file.
